Ice On Ice
by SailorStar9
Summary: A Sailor Moon/D. Grey-man and another early reincarnation fic. Pairing: Kanda/Ami.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: A new fic, curtsey to me. This time, it's a Sailor Moon/D Grey-men fic. Another early reincarnation fic. The prologue begins in episode 4 where Ami saves Allen's butt from the evolved Akuma. Pairing: Kanda/Ami.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes, although I do own the pairing, I hope.

Prologue

* * *

Allen winced as he woke up.

"Are you awake?" came a female voice.

"Yeah." Allen nodded.

"Huh?" he blinked.

"Really." The girl shook her head. "What was Koumi thinking when he sent you on this mission?"

"Ami-sempai…" Allen gaped at his senior.

"Where's the Akuma?" he asked as he climbed out of the rumble. "I've been out for a while. Where did he go?"

"He's so strong." He added, wincing from his shoulder injury. "Can I really beat him? I've got to look for Kanda and the others."

Ami raised an eyebrow.

That decided, the senior-junior-pair headed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanda was hiding behind a wall.

"Who is it?" he demanded, reaching for his sword.

"I've returned." Toma replied, stepping into view.

"Toma?" Kanda asked.

"The Ghost of Meteel?" Toma asked.

"He ran away." Kanda replied.

"This is Timcanpy." Toma added, revealed the demolished remnants of General Cross's Golem.

"Please show me the Akuma you saw, Tim." Kanda requested after the Golem reformed.

"It's like a mirror." He noted once Timcanpy showed the image of the evolved Akuma.

"Yes." Toma replied.

"This Akuma has everything inverted." Kanda added.

"Inverted, you say?" Toma echoed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen and Ami were running around the deserted town.

"Could… I have gotten lost?" Allen mused outloud before screaming in panic.

"Really." Ami shook her head. "What _was_ Koumi thinking?"

* * *

"It's pitch black." Guzol remarked.

"Nobody knows this path." Lala replied. "The Akuma and the exorcists will come this way."

"I can't see a thing… are you okay, Lala?" Guzol asked.

"I'm fine. This way." Lala replied. "I've always come down here. Ever since I was born into this world."

"We're here, Guzol." She added, leading into an underground auditorium.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanda was still analyzing the evolved Akuma.

"Look at his body when he copied the new guy." The older exorcist added. "His weapons and clothes are backwards. Look at the fake that the new guy cut into half, he's backwards too. It didn't have any insides, it's only an outward appearance. It's as if he had a 'copy' ability. He can copy off of something he sees and equip that mirrored image, to the extent where he can even use their abilities. All he'd have to do is to see the new guy transform and attack with his left arm. That bastard… letting himself be copied!"

"We should have search for Master Walker. If the Akuma copied him…" Toma voiced out.

"That's fine if he did." Kanda replied. "He'll be reversed, so we'll be able to tell. He's a fool if he reveals himself like that."

When the pair walked out, Toma gasped and pointed, "Master Kanda!"

"Kanda…" the newly-revealed Allen muttered.

"He's reversed…" Toma noted as Kanda prepared his attack.

"It seems you're quite a fool." Kanda noted as he readied his attack.

"Master… Kanda…" 'Allen' mumbled.

"Coming Apocalypse! Hell's Insects: First Illusion!" Kanda unleashed his attack.

"Return to nothingness!" he declared as his wraiths flew towards 'Allen'.

Kanda gasped when several of his wraiths were frozen and the _real_ Allen used his Anti-Akuma weapon to block off the rest.

"Master Walker… Lady Maris…" was about the fake Allen could get out before he fainted.

"You are…!" Allen gasped.

"New guy!" Kanda hissed. "What is the meaning of this? You little… why did you defend the Akuma?"

"Kanda…" Allen told him. "You know that I can see Akuma with my right eye, right?" Allen asked. "This person is not an Akuma!"

"What did you say?" Kanda gasped.

"In other words, we just stopped you from killing the _real_ Toma." Ami quipped as she stepped out.

"Is this how you greet people now, Yuu?" she teased.

"Not funny." Kanda muttered.

"Really, what _was_ Koumi thinking when he put both of you together?" Ami shook her head.

Then, Kanda noticed her drenched and disheveled hair.

"And what happened to you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"A wet, messy mission." Ami replied.

At his amused smirk, she retorted, "Don't ask. I have no idea what Koumi was thinking, sending me on two consecutive missions right after I finished my training."

Kanda's smirk widened.

"Master Walker…" the fake Allen moaned.

"There's a gap along his face… is this skin?" Allen inquired as he ripped the fake skin off.

"Toma!' he gasped.

"What?" Kanda was stunned.

"That Toma is the real Akuma, Kanda!" Allen shouted a warning.

His warning came too late when the evolved Akuma revealed himself, crashing Kanda against a nearby wall.

"Kanda?" Allen blinked.

"You little… when did you…" Kanda hissed.

"Ever since I met up with you." The Akuma chuckled. "After I smashed that yellow Golem, I found this Toma guy. If I copied his figure, I figured I won't be discovered. You didn't notice this was a mirror image did you? And I made him wear the image of the white-haired guy. I'm so clever! My skin is like tracing paper. I got you good, didn't I exorcist?"

Kanda let out a smirk, only to have the Akuma slash him across the chest.

"He's dead! The exorcist is dead!" the Akuma laughed.

"Like I'd die now…" Kanda replied. "I can't die… until… I tell that person…"

"Die!" the Akuma retorted, pummeling the injured exorcist repeatedly.

"He died while he was standing!" the Akuma chuckled.

His triumph was cut short when Allen extended his arm, tossing the Akuma away from his comrade.

"How many times you try, it's no use." The Akuma tsked as he stood up from the rubble.

Allen let out a way cry before he leapt at the Akuma, sending them both crashing against the layers of walls.

"Remind me to tell the General to have you take anger-management courses." Ami sighed.

"Kanda!" Allen gasped at his partner.

"He's alright!" the younger exorcist sighed in relief.

"They won't be alright if this continues." Ami replied.

"Allen, get Toma here." She instructed.

"Ami-sempai…" Allen blinked.

"Hurry!' she urged.

Allen nodded and went back for Toma.

"Really." Ami shook her head, once she was left alone with Kanda. "What _was_ Koumi thinking?"

"He's Koumi…" Kanda chuckled somewhat painfully.

"Shut it, Yuu." Ami rebuked.

* * *

"Shit!' the Akuma hissed. "That bastard, he wasn't that strong before! What's going on?"

"Damn!" he cursed when he saw his targets had disappeared. "Where did they run off to?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen was heaving Toma on his back as Ami supported the rather reluctant Kanda.

"Would you just quit complaining?" the 17-year-old girl scolded the older exorcist.

"I don't need…" Kanda protested.

Ami glared harder and threatened, "One more word, and no you-know-what for the next two weeks."

Kanda muttered curses under his breath.

"Master Walker… please leave me behind..." Toma requested. "You're injured too, aren't you? Leave me behind…"

"What are you saying?" Allen scolded. "I'd never do that!"

"I agree." Ami added.

"Lady Maris…" Toma choked.

_There's no way I can escape at this rate._ Allen thought. _If there's someplace I can hide out…_

"Don't worry, I've created more than enough healing stones." Ami assured the Finder.

"Allen." She turned to her junior. "We need a hiding place."

Allen nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Akuma was still finding his targets.

"Where are you?" he demanded. "Where have you gone, exorcist?"

* * *

Back underground, Lala removed her hat.

"I wonder if the fight is still going on?" she wondered outloud.

"Are you alright, Guzol?" she asked when her companion coughed out blood.

"Guzol, why did you say you were a doll?" Lala asked.

"I wouldn't want an outsider to break you, Lala." Guzol replied.

"Guzol…" Lala wept as she hugged him/

"I'm sorry." Guzol apologized as he coughed out more blood. "I wish to lie down."

"Sure." Lala replied, taking off his hat.

Guzol then laid down on Lala's lap.

"There's not much time left." Lala noted as Guzol coughed out more blood. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Lala… I wish to sleep…" Guzol muttered.

"I understand… I'll sing you a lullaby." Lala replied and begun to sing.

* * *

"The Ghost of Mattel was a doll…" Kanda choked out. "They ran away. They must be hiding somewhere… we've to go after them."

"Now, more than finding the doll, we've got to…" Allen interjected.

"Wait." Ami interrupted.

"Huh?" Allen blinked at her.

"I can hear a song…" he gasped once the group fell silent.

Ami nodded, "What are the odds of that being the ones we're looking for?"

"Pretty huge." Allen agreed as he dropped Toma.

"Why, from below?" he inquired as he felt the ground, hearing the wind whistling below them. "A wind? A wind from underground..."

"Yeah." Ami agreed. "Wind carries sound, squirt. Thought you know that."

Allen's attention was caught by something else as he walked a few feet away, fingering seven stone stabs that were different from the surrounding stone pavement.

"The wind is blowing." He realized, feeling the wind blow beneath.

"I think we can hide down here." He noted, removing the stone stabs and revealing a stairway underneath.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Akuma was still searching for his targets.

"Where have you gone?" he called out, jumping off a roof. "Exorcist!"

"Damn…" he cursed when he landed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Exorcist group was heading underground.

"It just keeps going…" Allen noted as he descended down the stairway.

"Aw!" he winced. "How far down does it go?"

As the group reached the bottom of the stairs, Allen and Ami were alerted by the singing voice again.

"It's a song." Allen noted as they neared an arched door.

"Guess we know where to go." Ami remarked.

"Yeah." Allen agreed.

It was not long before the group found themselves in the underground auditorium. Both senior and junior gaped as the moonlight shone on the singing Lala.

Allen recalled what Toma had told him. _In an arid climate, beneath the blazing sun, Mattel was once called 'The Land Forsaken by God' by everyone. The townspeople of Mattel, living in despair and agony, in order to take their minds off of things for a moment, created dolls. Dolls that were able to dance and sing. And even though the village fell into ruin and the people disappeared, the dolls still moved. That is… the Ghost of Mattel!_

When Lala finished her song, she turned and was shocked to find the Exorcist group standing at the entrance.

"You've come…" she remarked.

"You are the doll…" Allen commented. "The Ghost of Mattel, correct?"

* * *

SailorStar9: A pathetic idea with a pathetic prologue. Read and review anyways.


	2. Let Me Hear a Lullaby

SailorStar9: The prologue goes up. This is Chapter 1.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 1: Let Me Hear a Lullaby

* * *

"You are… the doll…" Allen blinked. "The Ghost of Mateel, correct?"

Lala said nothing as she grabbed a fallen pillar beside her. With a cry, she threw the pillar at the intruders, forcing the Exorcist group to dodge.

"Wait!" Allen called out. Lala paid him no attention as she grabbed another pillar to toss at them. After placing Toma and Kanda against a demolished column and putting a healing stone each on the two's palms, the senior and junior pair nodded at each other and the pair ran alongside with each other, dodging the pillars that were thrown at them.

Just as Lala was about to throw the last pillar, Allen had already activated his Anti-Akuma weapon, using it to stop Lala.

"If something is the matter, please tell us." Ami requested gently. "I don't want to fight someone like you."

Lala relented and sank onto her knees as Allen put the pillar aside.

"Guzol… is going to die soon." Lala confessed. "Until then, please don't separate me from him. I'll give my heart to you, just don't do it!"

Allen blinked.

* * *

"Did you know that the town of Mateel was called 'The Land Forsaken by God'?" Lala asked after everything had settled.

"Yes, I heard." Allen replied.

"The people who lived in this village, in order to escape the harsh climate and blazing sun, built dwellings beneath the ground. For a long, long time, they kept carving them out and they found before them a certain 'something'." Lala narrated. "Despair and pain. This town of Mateel that has fallen into ruin. They created dolls, in order to forget those painful days, even for a single moment. Dolls that could dance and sing. And several hundred years later, even though the town has fallen into ruin and there is no one to listen, only a single doll continued to move. One day, a lone boy made his way to Mateel. The ruined town he had come to had not a single living being, and he would die wandering."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Boy." Lala appeared before the fallen child. "Would you like to hear a song? Boy… would you like to hear a song?"_

* * *

"Five hundred years after the destruction of Mateel," Lala continued. "This was not the first person to wander into Mateel. There were five adults before him. Every one of them attacked me when I asked them if they wanted to hear a song. So I thought this boy would be the same. If he wouldn't accept my song, I would just kill him. Like I did to the adults before him."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Boy. Would you like to hear a song?" Lala asked._

* * *

"I was a doll created by humans." Lala continued her narration. "My reason for existence is to move for humans."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Please, let me sing for you…" Lala requested._

"_Miss Ghost…" the young Guzol replied. "You would sing for me? Until now, no one has done anything like that for me? My name is Guzol! Please sing for me, Miss Ghost!"_

_Lala smiled and begun to sing._

_Time passes and we find Guzol combing Lala's hair._

"_You look really pretty now, Lala!" Guzol remarked._

"_Lala?" Lala echoed._

"_Is it okay if I call you that, Miss Ghost?" Guzol asked._

_Lala simply smiled._

* * *

"You ended up being saved by the purity of a child." Ami concluded.

"Yes." Lala replied.

Ami let out a wistful smile, "The resonance of a child."

"Several decades after that day, Guzol has always been with me." Lala continued.

"Guzol…" she gasped when her companion started coughing. "Are you okay, Guzol?"

"Lala…" Guzol choked. "Always stay by my side and when it comes time for me to die, let me switch you off with my own hands."

"Yes Guzol." Lala replied. "I am your doll, Guzol."

Allen looked on as Lala added, "Guzol will no longer be able to move soon. His heartbeat is getting softer and softer. So only a little bit longer… let me be by him until the end. It's been five hundred years since the destruction of Meteel. The only one who accepted me, a doll, was Guzol. When Guzol dies, it's okay for you to take my heart. So, I beg you, let me be Guzol's doll until the end! Please…!"

Both Allen and Ami looked at each other.

"No." Kanda interrupted.

"Are you saying to wait until that geezer dies?" the oldest of the three Exorcists retorted as he sat up. "We don't have that kind of time in a situation where we don't know when the Akuma might arrive."

"Kanda…" Allen blinked.

"For what reason have we come here?" Kanda demanded.

"Tell that doll's heart, now!" he ordered.

The two older Exorcists looked as Allen stood up.

He replied. "I won't."

Kanda glared.

"Sorry. I'm not going to take it." Allen replied as he turned to face him.

Kanda threw his coat back to him.

"That coat isn't meant to be used as a pillow for the wounded." He retorted. "It's for an exorcist to wear!"

"We have help because of sacrifices, rookie." He added, walking past the senior-junior pair.

"Please, don't take it away from me…" Lala pleaded.

"Please, stop it…" Guzol begged as he hugged Lala closer to him.

"Then I will do it." Allen interrupted.

Both Kanda and Ami gasped.

"Is it okay if I become the sacrifice for these two?" he asked. "These two just want to see through the end they wish for. Until that happens, I can't take the Innocence from this doll. There's no problem if I take on the Akuma, right? Isn't winning a war through countless sacrifices meaningless?"

Kanda glared harder and punched Allen across the face, before kneeling down on the ground, wincing from his injury.

"Master Kanda! Master Walker!" Toma gasped.

"What naiveté…" Kanda retorted. "You'd sell yourself by the pound just for a couple of strangers that you pity? Isn't there anything important to you?"

"Enough Yuu." Ami rebuked softly as she too stood up. "Allen has already lost what was important to him a long time ago."

"If you want to talk pitiful," Allen added as he sat up. "I don't even remotely have a real reason… I just don't want to see something like that happen. That's all. I'm just a small man. My heart is moved by what's in front of me, rather than what the world as a whole needs. I can't abandon them. So, if I can protect them, I want to protect them!"

Their conversation was interrupted when both Lala and Guzol were attacked from underground.

"Guzol…" Lala gasped as a blade skewered them both.

* * *

Allen was too late to grab them when the blade pulled them underground.

"It's him." Kanda remarked.

"Yeah." Ami replied grimly.

The Exorcist group then turned as the Akuma emerged from underground.

"I got the Innocence!" the Akuma declared, the retrieved Innocence in his grasp before dropping Lala and Guzol.

* * *

"Lala… Lala…" Guzol gasped, his hand reaching out to grasp his partner's hand.

* * *

"So, this is Innocence?" the Akuma commented in awe.

Allen glared harder, his aura flaring up in a deadly black.

"Give it back… the Innocence…" he hissed, his aura flaring up. "Give it back!"

"Master Walker's anti-Akuma weapon…" Toma gasped as Allen's weapon evolved.

"Reconstructing itself?" Kanda added. "Parasitic-type exorcists are able to manipulate their weapons based on emotion. His Innocence is reacting to his anger. And besides that, what is this murderous intent? His weapon is changing shape to that image."

"You fool!" he scolded as Allen leapt up to attack the Akuma. "Your weapon hasn't completely taken shape yet!"

"No." Ami objected as Allen's evolved weapon took shape. "Look."

_A gun?_ Kanda was stunned as Allen fired his new weapon, raining numerous bullets at the Akuma.

"He shot." Kanda blinked.

"Innocence, activate." Ami muttered, the orb on her neck glowing an icy white. An icicle appeared in her right hand before forming into an extended caduceus as she stepped forward. Raising her Caduceus, she formed an energy shield to protect the two behind her.

* * *

When everything ended, Allen stood on what would seem like a statue embedded with many light sabers.

The youngest of the three Exorcist was however, alerted when he heard the mocking laughter of the Akuma. Looking around, he saw the Akuma was running underground.

"I'm not scared of something like that when I turn into sand." The Akuma scorned. Before Allen knew anything, the Akuma emerged from the ground, using the arm he had imitated from Allen to knock the Exorcist off. Allen gasped before finding himself drowning in the sea of sand.

"I gotcha!" the Akuma laughed, swallowing Allen within himself. "It's hopeless. You're hopeless now! How many times do I have to hit you before you die?"

Flashing the arm he duplicated from Allen, the Akuma proceeded to repeatedly punch his stomach.

* * *

"Master Walker…" Toma gasped.

"It's okay." Kanda replied. "That murderous intent of his hasn't gone away yet."

The Akuma suddenly gasped when his stomach burst and Allen jumped out.

* * *

"He shot from inside?" Kanda was surprised.

"That squirt never ceases to amaze me." Ami shook her head.

* * *

Not giving the Akuma any time to retaliate, Allen fired his weapon again.

_The Innocence is telling my brain what to do directly through my nerves and my brain moved my body._ Allen thought as his Innocence evolved once more. _How to use my new anti-Akuma weapon._

"This time, a sword?" Kanda was stunned.

With a cry, Allen slashed the Akuma's skin into half.

"Sand… my sand skin…' the Akuma was shocked. "Sand… sand…"

"You are not going to have the time to imitate anyone." Allen told him.

"I'm going to blow you to kingdom come!" he declared, readying his weapon.

"I still have your arm." The Akuma laughed, stretching out his mimicked arm just as Allen fired, blowing the Akuma back against the wall.

He continued firing as he recalled Guzol's words. _Always stay at my side and when it comes time for me to die, let me turn you off with my own hands._

_Guzol loved Lala!_ Allen realized. _I won't forgive you for that!_

"Dammit!" the Akuma cursed when he realized that he was losing. "What's going on? I have the same arm as he does. Why is he beating me?"

* * *

_Because you have reached your limit._ Kanda mentally answered the question. _Even if you've got the same weapon, the user is different. The only one who can use the true power of an anti-Akuma weapon is an Exorcist adapted for it. The more synchronized with the Innocence the Exorcist is, the stronger he or she becomes._

* * *

Allen continued raining his bullets and just as it looked like it was about to end, Allen coughed out blood and his anti-Akuma weapon returned to its former state.

"And if you two are done gawking at that junior of mine, how about activating the healing stones?" Ami reminded flatly.

"Healing stones?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Just press them and you'll know what happens." Ami replied. "And if you two would excuse me, I have a junior to save."

Not giving the two any time to reply, she stepped forward into the battlefield, her pupils turning an icy white as the Mercurian symbol blazed on her forehead.

* * *

"Damn it." Allen cursed as he knelt down, clutching his arm. "Rebound! My body can't keep up with the matured weapon."

The Akuma laughed as he jumped at the fallen Exorcist, "Gotcha!"

His attack was stopped by four large icicles emerged from the ground, curving around the younger Exorcist and another four icicles piercing through his evolved arm.

"You…" the Akuma hissed.

"Don't… touch… him..." Ami hissed.

"Allen, I assume you know how to use this." She said coldly, tossing a healing stone to her junior.

"Huh?" Allen blinked, catching the stone. "Ami… no… Keena-sempai..."

"I'll buy you some time. Use the healing stone." Ami, or rather Keena, ordered.

"Yes…" Allen nodded nervously, still not used to seeing his senior in her battle-mode.

Keena's icy white aura flared, the icicles on the Akuma's arm freezing the imitated hand at her command. With a quick slash of her Caduceus, she cut off the Akuma's hand.

"Just give me one more shot." Allen requested a second after he used the healing stone.

"Innocence, activate!" he called forth his Innocence again.

Keena simply smirked as she raised her Caduceus.

"Extinguish!" both senior and junior shouted together as they unleashed their attacks.

The Akuma screamed as light bullets and ice blades rained on him, "Damn you Exorcists!"

The final impact was so powerful that it demolished not only the Akuma, and also the side of the building.

With the Akuma gone, the stolen Innocence fell to the ground through the hole in the ceiling and in between the panting senior and junior pair.

"Once more…" Allen muttered, reaching out to take the cylinder. "Once more, for Lala…"

* * *

After the Innocence was placed back into Lala, the doll awoke with no memories of Guzol.

"Mr. Human?" Lala asked. "Would you like to hear a song? Mr. Human? Would you like to hear a song?"

"Mr. Human?" Lala added as she crawled towards Guzol. "I am a doll… I'll sing for you… Mr. Human?"

"Lala…" Guzol choked. "I love you…"

"Would you like to sleep?" Lala asked, placing a hand on Guzol's head. "If so, I'll sing you a lullaby."

And, she began to sing.

* * *

Up top, Allen was sitting on the stairway as Lala began her swansong.

"What are you sleeping for?" Kanda asked as he climbed up the stairs when night fell. Keep your eye out."

"Hm? Your injuries?" Allen asked.

"He heals quickly." Ami replied for Kanda. "Even without my healing stone."

"To me, it looked like for a full recovery, it would take 5 months." Allen remarked.

"Shut up." Kanda retorted as he sat down a few step below the younger Exorcist.

"I got a message from the Order a while ago." He added. "An order form Koumi."

"Another mission?" Ami guessed.

"Yeah." Kanda replied. "I'm going on my next mission from here. The two of you will take the Innocence back to headquarters."

"I understand." Allen replied.

Taking a look back, Kanda added, "If it hurts… turn off the doll. That's not Lala anymore, is it?"

"It was their promise." Allen replied. "Only Guzol could turn her off."

"You're so naïve..." Kanda rebuked. "We Exorcists are destroyers, we're not rescuers."

"I know." Allen replied. "But I…"

Then, silence as the wind picked up around them and the three Exorcists gasped.

Allen got up and went back to the auditorium, only to find that Lala had shut herself off.

_The third night after Guzol's death, Lala turned off._ Allen realized.

_Thank you…_ Lala conveyed her thanks to Allen who had knelt down beside her. _For letting me sing until I broke. I was able to uphold my promise…_

Then, she collapsed into Allen's arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kanda asked as the other three stood at the entrance.

"Kanda…" Allen replied, wiping off his tears. "I still want to be a destroyer that could save someone…"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now, that was sad. Read and review.


	3. Those Who Call Out Calamity

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up. This is Chapter 2.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 2: Those Who Call Out Calamity

* * *

Lightning cracked across the night sky and we find the train had stranded.

"The conductor said that travel was impossible at the moment, so we still have to wait for a while before we leave." Toma reported as he stepped into the train compartment.

"I see." Allen noted.

"Thank you Toma." Ami nodded.

"I wonder why this Innocence fused with Lala." Allen pondered as he looked into the Innocence in the container when Toma entered, sliding the door shut. "Why was my arm born like this? Why did the Innocence choose me to be compatible with it?"

* * *

Back in the town, Jean was backing away fearfully when he came face to face with the Millennium Earl in a back alley.

"It's an Akuma!" the boy screamed as a newly formed Akuma emerged.

"It's an Akuma! You're all going to die!" Jean yelled on horror just as Allen, Ami and Toma exited from the train station.

Toma blinked as the two Exorcists ran off towards the shout.

"Master Walker! Lady Maris!" Toma shouted after the two.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked once he rounded the corner. "The Akuma…!"

"Where… is it…?" he blinked when he found a group of people in the back alley.

"Does it look like there's an Akuma here?" a bald man asked.

"Look Jean! Just because you said everyone was about to die!" he rebuked, punching the boy on his head. "Sorry. It was just this kid's prank. Always screaming about Akuma or whatever."

"I'm not playing around, you idiot!" Jean retorted. "There's really an Akuma! They've started to invade this world, one by one! It's true! Just now, some guy was killed by a rough-looking guy in a hat!"

"Sorry, it was nothing!" the man behind Jean grabbed the child, covering his mouth. "He always begged me to play with him and he got a little bit into it."

"I knew it." The bald man replied.

"Next time you scream, we're not coming to your rescue, Jean!" the cook scolded.

Then, the adults walked off.

"So, let's get going." Toma urged.

"Yeah…" Allen nodded.

Still holding to Jean, a black star appeared on the man.

Suddenly, Allen activated his Innocence and attacked the new-born Akuma.

"You can't fool my eyes." Allen told him as the human skin peeled off. "You're an Akuma!"

Before Allen could do anything, Ami had already revealed her Caduceus, embedding an icicle into the Akuma. Allen followed up, smashing the Akuma with his extended arm.

"Jean was it?" Allen asked the bewildered boy as he withdrew his Innocence. "You seem to know a lot about Akuma, but…"

The younger Exorcist barely finished his sentence when Jean glomped him.

"An Exorcist!" Jean beamed. "This is the first time I've seen one! You've got an anti-Akuma weapon on you, right? Lemme get a better look!"

* * *

After they got Jean out of his fan-boy state, the group headed back to Jean's place.

"My dad's a scientist for the Black Order." Jean said. "He hasn't been back for a long time. So I read his research notes one day when I was bored and I learnt about Akuma."

"Mater Walker, Master Walker…" Toma cautioned.

"Those old guys from before don't know anything." Jean complained. "I'm patrolling the town in order to protect it from the Akuma invasion."

"Patrolling?" Allen echoed.

"My friends are too!" Jean beamed. "This one friend of mine, Leo, he's really awesome!"

"Master Walker, this pit-stop is worrying me a bit." Toma whispered. "If we don't hurry and get back to headquarters…"

"Yeah, I know, but…" Allen replied weakly.

"But, we can't leave this alone." Ami pointed out. "Especially if _that guy_ is involved."

"That guy?" Allen echoed.

Ami nodded, "You know who I'm talking about, Allen."

"I'm also patrolling in order to investigate the Akuma, you know." Jean added.

"Why are you investigating them?" Allen asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jean retorted. "One day, I too want to be an amazing scientist, and make a weapon that'll wipe out an Akuma instantly!"

"Ummm…" Allen interjected. "That's nice, Jean."

"Besides that," Jean added.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"I never knew such a weak-looking person could become an Exorcist!" Jean replied.

"Weak?" Allen echoed.

"My image of an Exorcist was a macho man, completely opposite of you, Allen." Jean remarked. "But it seems like you turned out to be a good Exorcist. Why did you become one? How did you become one? Did you pull some strings?"

"I don't think pulling any strings will help." Allen replied.

"So, where did you get that anti-Akuma weapon?" Jean asked. "When was the first time you destroyed an Akuma with it? How did you feel then? How many Akuma have you destroyed?"

"Jean, you shouldn't poke your nose where it doesn't belong." Allen advised the child, recalling how he himself had cursed Mana Walker into an Akuma, before destroying his adoptive father with his newly-revealed Innocence. "You should also stop patrolling with Leo and your other friends. If you do too much and the Earl of Millennium catches onto you, you'll be in danger."

"Here you go." Jean tossed something at him.

"An onion?" Allen blinked.

"My eyes…" Allen complained when the mechanical onion exploded.

"It's my invention, the Onion Bomb." Jean kidded, as the smoke cleared. "Sorry for trying to stop the Akuma from invading."

"I'll be more useful than you Allen." He retorted as he skated off.

"Jeez, I don't know…" Allen sighed.

"You're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Toma chided, offering him a handkerchief.

"But…" Allen objected.

"If it's bothering you that much, I'll ask the finders in charge of this town to keep an eye on him." Toma suggested. "So, let's hurry back to headquarters."

"Thank you, Toma." Allen smiled.

* * *

Back at headquarters…

"It never ends." Johnny complained.

"It just never ends…" Tapp whined.

"If it ends, it'll be a miracle." Reever remarked.

"Um…" Allen blinked as he approached the exhausted Johnny.

"I can't… take it anymore." Johnny moaned.

"There's still more. It all starts from here." 65 commented as he floated in with a mountain of papers.

Allen sighed. _Even though Lenalee said headquarters was home, I can see why everyone doesn't want to come back._

"Anyone want coffee?" Lenalee asked, carrying in a tray.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Um, Lenalee?" Allen approached the girl.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked.

"Well…" Allen stammered. "This is the Innocence that was recovered."

"Ah, if you take it to Hevlaska's place, she'll take care of it. Didn't Ami-nee tell you that?" Lenalee told him.

"Allen." Ami approached her junior. "Let's go."

* * *

"Welcome back Allen Walker, Ami Maris." Hevlaska greeted the two.

"Thank you, Hevlaska." Allen replied.

"It's been a long time, Timcanpy." Hevlaska greeted the Golem.

"Well, go ahead and have a look." Koumi requested. "As you can see, Hev, it looks like the real thing."

Allen nodded and held out the cylinder.

"It just went through…" he gaped as the recovered Innocence floated towards Hevlaska.

"When the person compatible with a piece of Innocence is not known, she takes care of it until a general returns from his missions." Ami explained.

"Including your Master, General Cross, there are five generals in all." Koumi added. "After they complete their missions, they also search for a person compatible with unidentified Innocence."

Allen thought back to what Jean said._ But it seems like you turned out to be a good exorcist. How did you become one?_

Then, he thought back to the first time he met with General Cross and Ami.

_Won't you become an exorcist? General Cross had asked him._

"Take a look, Allen." Koumi interrupted his thoughts.

"That's Hev's insides." Koumi added as Allen peered down to see closed cells. "There are 109 holes for Innocence there."

"Sleep quietly for a little while inside me, Innocence." Hevlaska remarked as she drew the piece of Innocence into herself. "Until you find the one compatible with you and become their weapon. To date we have recovered 41 pieces of Innocence. Throughout the world, there is still much Innocence to be found."

* * *

_Dream sequence_

_The young Allen was walking behind Mana Walker._

_After a few steps, the child collapsed onto the floor._

"_Don't stop." Mana told him. "Keep on walking."_

* * *

At that, Allen woke up.

"Mana…" he muttered, sitting up on his bed.

* * *

"I'm a little tired." He noted, walking down the hallway after he dressed. "I was awake reminiscing about lots of things.

"Well, I'll leave it to you." Lenalee told someone as she rounded the corner and gasped when she saw Allen.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked.

"It's nothing." Lenalee beamed.

"I see." Allen replied.

"Just… you should wait a bit before going into the cafeteria." Lenalee stopped him. "Umm… that's right. It seems like the cooking of the jelly was botched, and it really put off quite an odor. It really smells awful."

"Stuff like that really doesn't bother me." Allen assured her.

"At any rate, you can't go in there now." Lenalee told him firmly. "Okay?"

Allen sweatdropped as he allowed Lenalee to pull him off.

"I'll come get you later after it's cleaned up so wait in your room until then, okay?" Lenalee smiled.

"Okay then…" Allen blinked and walked off.

"Um…" he added, after a few moments.

"Is there something else?" Lenalee asked.

"Is there a father of a boy named Jean in the science department?" Allen asked.

"Jean…" Lenalee echoed.

* * *

Back in Jean's village, the Finders were looking out for any threat.

One Finder was stalking out in the forest when he met with an Akuma.

* * *

Back in the Black Order…

Allen had gone down to the science department as he recalled what Lenalee had told him. _I think it's probably Jack Russell._

"Russell's that mountain over there." Reever told him.

"Do you wish to die?" Russell demanded as Allen was about to touch the books. "What keeps the delicate balance is the distribution of equilibrium. If you make one false move and it falls, you too will be crushed."

"You are Mr. Russell?" Allen asked as he went behind the mountain of books and papers.

"I met with Jean yesterday." He added. "He said he was patrolling the town to protect it from Akuma, so please, as his father, tell him to stop doing such a dangerous thing."

"Alright, I understand!" Russell suddenly exclaimed. "I finally found it after three days. I see. I messed up on this calculation. I can't let it go to waste! Once more, from the top!"

* * *

In the cafeteria…

Our favorite cook finally revealed his creations.

"It's ready! Preparations are complete!" he declared.

At everyone's smiling faces, he added, "Let's party our hearts out in celebration of Allen's first successful mission!"

"This is bad!" Lenalee interrupted, running in. "Allen is nowhere to be found."

* * *

As Lenalee ran along the corridor to find Allen, she met up with Toma.

"Where is Master Walker?" the Finder asked.

"We're looking for him too." Lenalee replied. "I wonder where he went…"

"Allen most likely went back to Jean." Ami revealed.

"Jean?" Lenalee echoed.

"If so, then we have no time to lose." Ami commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, true to what Ami had guessed, Allen was indeed on the boat.

* * *

"If we don't call him back, he's in danger!" Toma added. "I just received word from one of the Finders I assigned to watch over that boy was killed just by an Akuma."

"Just as I thought." Ami mused. "It is really _that guy_."

* * *

Back in Jean's town, his maidservant knocked on his door.

Young Master Jean, you have a visitor." She announced. "Young Master Jean!"

"Who is it?" Jean asked, peering form the gap in his door.

"Leo!" he beamed when he saw his friend.

"It's been a while, partner!" he added, inviting Leo in. "I was worried since I hadn't heard from you since the funeral. Are you staying with some relatives right now? I'll do whatever I can to help you cheer up."

_It seems like he's changed._ Jean wondered as Leo remained silent. _His mother's death must have really shocked him. I wonder if there's anything I can do to help him cheer up?_

"That's it!" he beamed as an idea came to him. "Yesterday, I saw an Akuma for the first time! I saw the face of the Earl of Millennium! There's no mistake! I'll draw a picture for you!"

"He's like this…" he added, stretching on his notepad. "Like this, and this…

* * *

Back in the Black Order…

"Lenalee! You left your brother alone without saying a thing about where you were going!" Koumi whined, being restricted by his assistants.

"Not only Allen, but Lenalee and Ami are missing too." Reever pondered. "I wonder what's going on?"

"How should I know?" the cook complained, biting into his chicken drumstick. "That's why I said we should have had the party right when Allen got back! That child is so irresponsible!"

* * *

Back with Jean, the boy had finished his drawing.

"Let's show everyone this picture and go patrolling again!" he beamed, proudly brandishing his stretch pad.

"Jean." Leo laid a hand on him. "There's someplace I'd like you to go."

* * *

Some time later, Allen rang Jean's doorbell.

_I might be saying too much, but I feel as if I should say something._ He wondered.

"Yes?" the maidservant opened the door.

"Um, my name is Allen Walker." Allen introduced himself. "Is Jean here?"

"Young Master Jean, you say?" the maidservant echoed.

Suddenly, the robotic servant was pushed by someone and it fell on Allen.

"Did you come to preach some more?" Jean mocked. "I'm not listening to a thing you say."

"Jean!" Allen called out.

"Let's go, Leo!" Jean told his friend.

"Wait Jean!" Allen called out, his left eye detecting an Akuma. "That boy is…"

* * *

Moments later, Leo led Jean into the graveyard.

"The place you wanted me to come is here?" Jean asked. "Did you want to see your mom's grave? If so, you should have said that from the beginning."

"Don't be so stand-offish!" he chided, skating into the graveyard, until he bumped into something.

"Good evening, Jean." The Earl of Millennium greeted the boy.

"The Earl of Millennium!" Jean gasped as he jumped away. Reaching into his waistband, Jean tossed an Onion Bomb at him.

"We have to run away now, Leo!" Jean called out.

"Leo…" he blinked when his friend remained silent. "What's wrong Leo? If we don't run, the Earl's going to kill us!"

"If you're talking about Leo, he's been dead for a long time." The Earl of Millennium replied. "Ever since the day of his mother's funeral. That is… since you got in my way, he will be the Akuma that will punish you!"

"It can't be…" Jean gasped.

"It's true, Jean." Allen replied, his Innocence already activated.

"Leo…" Jean turned to his friend.

"That boy is no longer human." Allen added. "He is the Earl of Millennium's weapon, masquerading as your friend. An Akuma."

* * *

"Leo, one of Jean's companions, recently lost his mother." Toma explained as the three ran. "The Akuma who killed the Finder I had watch out for Jean was most likely…"

"Leo." Ami finished his sentence.

"Timcanpy!" Lenalee gasped as the Golem flew beside them. "Allen!"

* * *

"Who are you?" the Earl of Millennium asked the newcomer.

"I am your enemy." Allen replied.

"An Exorcist? Well… a pleasure to meet." the Earl of Millennium noted. "A pleasure to meet… you?"

"Cross!" Allen instructed, the cross on his arm flaring up in a green flame. "Defeat this Akuma!"

"Cleanse his soul!" he declared, running to attack the new Akuma.

"Stop it!" Jean jumped in front the attack.

"Jean!" Allen gasped, managing to stop his attack in time.

"Why is Leo an Akuma?" Jean asked. "He's my friend! We started the Akuma Patrol together. We protected the town together! There's no way he'd be an Akuma! What proof do you have?"

His ranting was stopped when he felt a gun pointed at his head.

"Leo…" Jean gasped.

The Earl of Millennium grinned as the newly-revealed Akuma fired his gunnels.

"Allen!" Jean breathed as the Exorcist used his extended arm to protect him.

"Allen!" the child cried out, seeing Allen covered in black stars, his Innocence retreating.

_Allen got hit._ The boy thought._ This is bad. It's said that an Akuma's bullets have a virus in them that destroys the human body._

"Jumping in front of the bullet without hesitation." The Earl of Millennium mocked. "How valiant. You know, Jean, you're bugging me a tad. Even though you don't have power, you go on about justice all the time, and you call me a 'bad person, a bad person' over and over. Even though I create only Akuma for the sake of everyone else. That's right, it's ugly, isn't it? This is the crystallization of the guilt created by one's heart. You all think that Akuma are weapons I create, but an Akuma is something born from a person's heart. This Akuma is the same. This is the Akuma born out of your friend, Leo."

"Leo did?" Jean blinked.

"Leo, borrowing the power of the Earl, called his dead mother back like this, and turned her into an Akuma." Allen explained. "I can see her. The imprisoned soul of Leo's dead mother in the Akuma."

"You can see it?" the Earl of Millennium echoed. "What are you saying, brat that just won't die?"

"I am a person with an anti-Akuma weapon inside of me." Allen replied, the cross on his Innocence glowing green. "If it's a virus affecting my whole body, I'm able to recover."

Raising his arm to his chest, the cross burst into full, healing the Exorcist.

"The outbreak is receding…" Jean gasped.

"Your...what is that?" the Earl of Millennium demanded.

"A curse." Allen replied as he stood up. "A long time ago, I turned a person very important to me into an Akuma. With that curse, I am now able to see those souls involved with Akuma in my eye."

"I remember!" the Earl of Millennium gasped when he realized who Allen was. "I've met you before, a long time ago!"

Just as Ami, Lenalee and Toma arrived on the scene, the Earl of Millennium added, "You're Allen Walker! You're that brat who turned his own dad into an Akuma!"

"Allen turned his father into an Akuma?" Lenalee gasped.

* * *

SailorStar9: And another chapter ends. Read and review.


	4. The Tombstone of Memories

SailorStar9: Chapter 2 goes up. This is Chapter 3.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 3: The Tombstone of Memories

* * *

"Allen's father was also an… Akuma?" Jean gasped.

"Yes." Ami replied, stepping forward and already activating her Innocence.

"We weren't related by blood." Allen added. "However, Mana… my father…"

"Adopted him who was abandoned at birth because of his in-born Innocence and raised him as if he was his own." Ami remarked, now standing beside her junior.

* * *

_Flashback to the young Allen walking on a pathway with Mana Walker in front of him. The young Allen then fell onto the ground, panting in exhaustion._

"_Don't stop." Mana told him. "Keep on walking."_

* * *

"Mana taught me many things." Allen continued. "Things one needs to live. He taught me how to live, even if I was alone. But… when the time came when I was really alone, I didn't know what to do. When Mana, my father… died…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Mana?" the young Allen knelt down beside his adoptive father. "Mana! Mana! Mana!"_

"_Allen." The dying Mana Walker grasped the child's wrist. "Listen, Allen… no matter what… don't ever stop."_

"_No, Mana! Please don't die!" Allen wailed._

"_Keep on walking, no matter where to." Mana added._

"_Don't leave me all alone!" Allen cried._

_Mana's grip tightened, "Keep on walking, Allen! Until… the day… you die…"_

"_Mana…?" Allen gasped as Mana's grip loosened._

"_No…" the boy breathed, unable to shake his adoptive father awake. "You can't be dead! Don't die! I don't want you to die!"_

_Another flash and we're taken before Mana Walker's gravestone, where Allen was sitting._

"_Hi, how are you this evening?" the Earl of Millennium greeted the child._

"_Shall I revive Mana Walker for you?" he asked. "But in order for me to do that, I need your cooperation. More specifically, your voice that has a connection with Mana."_

"_Bring Mana…" Allen echoed._

"_That's right." The Earl of Millennium replied. "I can bring Mana back from that world you detest so much."_

"_Mana will…" Allen breathed. "Mana will come back?"_

_The Earl of Millennium laughed and summoned a skeletal Akuma._

"_That soul of that person so important to you will return from the other world." The Earl of Millennium told the child._

"_Mana!" Allen screamed with all his might._

_A purple beam of light descended from the sky, engulfing the Akuma. As it flared in purple flame, a red line signed Mana's name onto the Akuma's forehead._

"_Mana…" Allen smiled._

"_Allen…" the Akuma choked._

"_Mana…" Allen walked towards the Akuma._

"_How dare you…" the Akuma scolded. "How dare you turn me into an Akuma! I'll curse you Allen!"_

_Raising his black scythe, the Akuma sliced down at the child._

"_How dare you turn me into an Akuma!" the Akuma demanded, grabbing the child with his black vines._

"_Allen Walker, you are now mine." The Earl of Millennium remarked as he watched. "Now, Mana Walker, kill this boy and wear him!"_

"_I'll curse you, Allen!" the Akuma droned._

_Just as Allen thought he was going to die, his Innocence activated, pushing the Akuma away._

* * *

"I didn't understand what had happened." Allen added.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The Earl of Millennium laughed as he retreated._

_Meanwhile, Allen's newly-revealed Innocence continued crawling towards the Akuma, bringing the boy with it._

* * *

"My left arm activated and started to move on its own, rushing towards the Akuma that housed Mana's soul." Allen revealed.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Mana…" the child wept. "Stop, don't do this to Mana! Run! Run, Dad!"_

"_Allen!" the Akuma told him, as the activated Innocence neared him. "I love you… please destroy me. Please destroy me, Allen."_

"_Mana!" Allen screamed as his anti-Akuma weapon came down on the Akuma._

* * *

"The one who taught me who the Earl of Millennium was, what Akuma were, and who taught me what happened to me was Master." Allen remarked.

"Allen's master…" Lenalee gasped. "General Cross."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The souls within an Akuma have no free will." General Cross said, appearing behind the child. "They are imprisoned for eternity,, and become toys of the Earl of Millennium. There's no way to save them apart from destroying them. Another one born with an anti-Akuma weapon, eh? What an unlucky fate… you too are someone with God within them, an apostle. Won't you become an Exorcist?"_

* * *

"Ever since that day, I've been able to see souls of Akuma." Allen revealed. "At first, I thought it was the curse that Mana put on me. So to atone it, I became an Exorcist. But eventually, after seeing so many Akuma, I understood. Their tears are not of hatred, they're the deep love they have for the one who turned them into an Akuma. As if to express why they weren't strong enough to keep living, that's why I decided… not to become an Exorcist to atone, but to live! This curse is my guiding light!"

Activating his Innocence, he added, "Akuma are such sorrowful beings. They should not be in this world. That's why… I will destroy them!"

"Allen… I should have killed you back then." The Earl of Millennium told him, before jumping onto the Akuma he created. "You can see the souls of Akuma? You want to save them? If you think you can, then show me!"

"Allen!" Jean gasped as the Akuma fired.

"Allen! Ami-nee!" Lenalee called out as the bullets rained on the senior-junior pair.

"There's no need to worry." Allen assured them as the smoke cleared. "I had no choice but to be shot in order to save Jean."

"But with this grade of attack, we can't be killed." Ami added, the four icicles that formed a shield to protect them receded to the ground.

"Allen…" Jean gasped.

"Since the virus is ineffective, do you think shooting me will work?" Allen asked.

Ami smirked, "Please don't underestimate us."

"My left hand with the anti-Akuma weapon activated, has superhuman strength and is as fast as the speed of sound, so the bullets and even the hard body of an Akuma, are rendered useless against my hand. This is a weapon that exists in order to destroy your weapon, the weapon of God." Allen revealed.

"Of course," he smiled at his senior beside him. "I'm nowhere as fast as Ami-sempai."

"Cheeky, aren't we?" the Earl of Millennium snarled and raised his umbrella. "Well then!"

"There's an Eastern proverb that comes to mind here: Even if you have a bad guy, just shoot a lot and you'll hit something." The Earl of Millennium said, summoning his created Akumas. "I do have a lot of Akuma, and it'd be a shame to let them go to waste. Go, Akuma Cannon!"

Allen used his arm to deflect the bullets as Ami summoned another three icicles to protect herself.

"Allen!" Jean gasped.

"Allen! Allen!" the boy cried out.

"You die as well." The Earl of Millennium told the child.

At that, Lenalee sprung into action.

"Innocence, activate!" she called, running to bring Jean out of harm's way.

"Lenalee?" Allen blinked.

"Take care of him." Lenalee told Toma before going back into the battlefield.

"Lenalee's an Exorcist too?" Allen gasped as the Chinese girl took to the skies. "That's an anti-Akuma weapon?"

"That's right." Toma replied. "She can flutter in the sky like a butterfly, and hit the ground with a force stronger than steel. That's Mistress Lenalee's anti-Akuma weapon, Dark Boots."

"Incredible!" Allen breathed in awe.

"Another one's appeared?" the Earl of Millennium remarked. "But that's okay. Since I'll take care of you in due time as well!"

The Akuma the Earl of Millennium was riding on, fired its bullets at Lenalee, who ran on the fences around the graveyard. Stopping for a moment and using the momentum as leverage, she leapt, crushing one of the Akumas under her feet. Allen joined in the battle, smashing through an Akuma with his Innocence. Ami too, joined in the massacre, summoning a huge ice bolt from the skies that pierced through another Akuma. Lenalee then jumped onto one Akuma after another, destroying them as she landed.

"You're quickly becoming an eyesore. Hurry up and disappear!" The Earl of Millennium hissed as his creations were demolished one by one.

At his command, the Akuma he was on fired its guns.

Lenalee leapt to avoid the attack which blew up an Akuma behind her, the backlash knocking the female Exorcist off the skies and sending her crashing into a nearby cathedral.

"Lenalee!" Allen gasped, rushing to her aid.

"Are you okay?" he asked, upon reaching her.

"I'm fine…" Lenalee opened an eye.

"Now you two can die together!" the Earl of Millennium declared.

Allen, bearing Lenalee, jumped out of the way as the Akuma carrying the Earl of Millennium fired its bullets, demolishing the cathedral.

"If we don't hurry up and destroy the Akuma, the whole town is in grave danger." Toma noted, shielding Jean with his body as the rubble fell around them.

"Destroy…?" Jean blinked. "Akuma are weapons of evil created by the Earl… an enemy of mankind… beings which must be defeated… I thought… he understood…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Wow, this is bad, Leo!" Jean told his friend. "Akuma wear the faces of the people they've killed!"_

"_So that means we'd never know who could be an Akuma!" Leo remarked._

* * *

Jean watched as the three Exorcists battled the remaining Akumas.

_The one who taught Leo about the existence of Akuma was me... we patrolled together too! I thought that he understood that the Earl of Millennium_ _was bad! Even so… you… you were so shocked by your mother's death… that darkness grew in your heart?_ He thought as the battle raged on.

"…iot…" he wept. "You idiot… you wanted to see her again… you wanted to see your mother again so much that you'd turned her into an Akuma? I can't see the souls of Akuma like Allen can... so I don't know if Leo's mother is really crying or not! I don't know, but… damn it! I'm sorry Leo… for telling you about the plan for the Akuma, and how to destroy them… I only knew about their mechanics! I didn't know anything about people's hearts! The souls within the Akuma have no free will… and become… the toys of the Earl of Millennium, for all eternity."

_Akuma are such sorrowful beings… they should not in this world! That's why… I will destroy them!_ Jean thought back on what Allen had said.

"Destroy them, Allen!" Jean yelled as Allen slashed at the last Akuma. "Destroy Leo! Send Leo into nothingness!"

The Earl of Millennium laughed at the futile attempt as Allen landed on a roof.

"Everything will be over with this one attack." Allen declared, extending his arm. Just then, Ami arrived on scene, the eyes on the snakes of her Caduceus glowing a watery blue. Raising her weapon, she summoned an ice dragon.

"Koori Draco!" Ami unleashed the ice dragon, instantly freezing the reminding Akumas in place.

"Allen, now!" she shouted.

"Right!" Allen nodded.

"I will cleanse this pitiful Akuma's soul!" he declared, running down the side of the roof and jumping up to attack.

"Cross Grave!" he unleashed his attack, marking the reminding Akumas with a light cross on their bodies, and they exploded.

"Oh no! It seems as if Level One Akumas just aren't a match for you now!" the Earl of Millennium's umbrella chirped as it carried the Earl of Millennium away.

"I haven't a choice now!" the Earl of Millennium replied, opening the umbrella and walking on air, as he retreated. "Let us meet once more!"

"Earl!" Allen shouted.

"However, all you have just read is only but the prologue of the book." The Earl of Millennium added. "Akuma across the world are continuing to evolve. From here on out is the true climax of the story. I am the creator of Akuma, the Earl of Millennium. I will exorcise this world of its corrupt 'god', and together with the Akuma, lead this world to its end. No matter how much you exorcists struggle, there's no way you can save the world now! That's for sure!"

"The prologue… of the book…" Allen echoed, before he collapsed on fours on the ground.

"Allen!" Jean gasped.

"Allen!" Lenalee ran towards him.

"I'm fine…" Allen replied. "I'm just a bit tired is all…"

Jean then threw himself onto him and wept.

"Jean…" Allen blinked.

"Just… let me stay like this for a while…" Jean wept. "Since… it'll be all over soon…"

* * *

Back in headquarters….

"Lenalee, where have you been?" Koumi cried as he glomped his sister. "You left without saying a word! How cruel!"

"From Jean?" Russell blinked as Allen handed him a box.

"Yes." Allen replied. "But I think you might want to open it carefully."

That said, he lifted his activated Innocence to block out the smoke as the mechanical onion exploded once Mr. Russell took it out.

"Looks like he took one from his son…" Reever remarked as the smoke spread.

"If making a toy like this makes him happy, he's got a long way to go." Russell retorted.

"Jean said the same thing." Allen replied.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_One day, I want to be where my dad is. But first, I've got to study and get stronger, because I know the way I am now I can't do anything. So, tell him to wait until then, Allen." Jean told the Exorcist._

"_Right." Allen agreed as they knocked fists. "Let's both do our best."_

* * *

"He's crying." Johnny remarked as Russell wiped off his tear.

"Russell is?" Reever added.

"Well, isn't that a rare sight?" 65 commented.

"Shut up!" Russell rebuked. "It's because of the onion, you moron!"

"You're still green too, you know?" he turned to Allen. "Exorcists shouldn't go off and act on their own accord! But thanks to you, Jean was saved. Well, let's put this thing to rest. I've got to take a vacation and go to see Jean."

"Mr. Russell…" Allen smiled.

"It's unfair for you to punish him all yourself!" Russell added. "I'll have to scold him a bit myself!"

Allen stopped smiling as he recalled Mana's words._ Don't stop. Keep on walking!_

_Mana…_ he added mentally.

* * *

SailorStar9: And another chapter ends. Read and review.


	5. The Black Order’s Destructive Affair?

SailorStar9: Chapter 3 goes up. This is Chapter 4 and a break from the usual Akuma fighting, with some heated Kanda/Ami moments.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 4: The Black Order's Destructive Affair!?

* * *

The episode opens with Allen doing push-ups with his right thumb on top of a chair that was standing on one leg.

"297… 298… 299… 300…" the Exorcist counted. After the 300th count, he leapt off.

"It's dawn already?" Allen mused. His attention was caught when he heard a crash outside.

After dressing, he walked out of his room and peered down to where the Science Department was doing their work.

"Kanda!" he turned to the older Exorcist who was walking by. "What was that sound just now?"

"How should I know?" Kanda retorted. "Don't talk to me, bean sprout."

"But what if something happened…" Allen objected.

"You're awfully noisy for this early in the morning." Kanda snorted as he continued his way.

"I bet his mission didn't go as planned." Lenalee remarked as she approached with a tray. "That would explain why Kanda's in a bad mood. But he shouldn't be that cranky anymore, now that Ami-nee's returned."

"I see…" Allen noted. "By the way, I wonder what that awful sound was earlier."

"There's probably something going on down at the science department." Lenalee told him. "Sorry, my brother and the others are too loud sometimes."

"No, you don't need to…" Allen protested. "I know. I'll go down to the cafeteria with you."

"No! You can't go to the cafeteria!" Lenalee objected.

At Allen's confused look, she explained, "Because we're in the middle of cleaning. That jelly's a real problem, it's best not to get involved."

"So, I'll help you clean it up." Allen offered.

"No please!" Lenalee retorted, thrusting the tray into his hands. "Instead of that, why don't you help me take this coffee? To my brother and the others."

"Sure…" Allen nodded.

* * *

"Trashed another one of Koumi's inventions, didn't you Yuu?" Ami joked as Kanda walked past her.

Kanda's smirk told her all she needed to know.

"How many of his crazy conceptives have you trashed up to now?" Ami asked.

"Lost count." Kanda shrugged.

"And someone hasn't grown up any while I was gone." Ami noted as the couple emerged from the tunnel.

"You still need to cap that temper of yours." She kidded.

"Not funny." Kanda growled.

Ami laughed as they rounded the corner, "You know I'm… muff…"

Her sentence was cut short when Kanda grabbed her, pinning the female Exorcist against the wall, his lips crushing hungrily against hers.

Ami bit back a moan, Kanda's familiar scent invading her nose.

"Yuu…" she managed to moan out as the older Exorcist pushed her collar away with his nose.

"Not… here…" she protested.

She then let out a yelp in surprise when his mouth latched on her exposed neck as he proceeded to give her a love-bite.

* * *

Down at the Science Department…

"Squad Leader Reever… what if we end up working on this until we die?" Johnny whined.

"Don't give up. It'll be over soon... most likely…" Reever assured him. "At any rate, we're taking a break soon anyways."

"That's because today's Allen's welcoming party, right?" Russell asked.

"Hey 65," Reever turned to the ghost-like worker. "Could you be you're planning on MC-ing it?"

"That's a given." 65 replied. "Considering I am the most energetic of the bunch."

"I'm jealous, 65." Tapp complained, catching 65 before he floated away. "Of you not even knowing what tiredness is."

"Jeez, Supervisor…" Johnny sighed as another explosion sounded. "What is he doing during such a busy time? He could help out a bit more!"

"You say that, but," Reever replied. "At the moment he's working on an invention that should surprise you."

"What's going on?" Johnny asked as books started falling on them.

"Everyone, rejoice!" Koumi declared, opening his door. "For the savior of the science department has come!"

"Savior?" Reever echoed.

"What is that ridiculously tough looking robot?" he asked as the said robot smashed through Koumi's door.

"It's wearing a hat!" Johnny noted.

"Like I said, before you is our recently completed savior!" Koumi declared proudly. "With this, you can work at ease!"

"You serious?" Johnny was skeptical.

"Of course, Johnny!" Koumi beamed. "If only this guy is working, the workload would be cut in half!"

"Amazing!" Johnny breathed in awe.

"We can sleep now!" Russell agreed.

"It's just like our squad leader said, our supervisor was thinking of us!" Johnny remarked in relief.

"I'm so glad we have you!" Tapp praised.

"I'm really awesome, aren't I?" Koumi grinned, taking in all the praise. "Admire and applaud!"

"Have we, trapped in a never-ending darkness, been finally illuminated by the light of hope?" Reever wondered in his daydream.

"With this, I can take a vacation." Russell remarked. "I can go see my son!"

"Supervisor, start him up!" Reever urged.

"Before that, we must decide on a name." Koumi replied.

"A name, you say?" Reever blinked.

"What should be a good one?" Koumi wondered. "I want to hear your opinions."

"Hrm… how about Helper No. One?" Tapp suggested.

"Rejected." Koumi replied.

"Innocender Z." Johnny proposed.

"Rejected." Koumi shook his head.

"That's okay, how about you decided, Supervisor?" Reever asked.

"Really?" Koumi beamed. "Well… how about Komurin II?"

"That's fine, I guess." Reever noted. "But why the II?"

"That's because, before I showed you the last Komurin to you guys, it was decimated by Kanda." Koumi answered. "He was talking about it eating his noodles or something."

"It sounds like it wasn't a very useful robot." Tapp whispered to Johnny.

"Or maybe it was a bad time for Kanda's bugs to be around." Johnny whispered back. "Although he should be less cranky with her around now."

"Well, even though that was a shame, Komurin II is good, too, right?" Reever asked.

"Yeah…" both Tapp and Johnny agreed.

"Then, it's decided. Komurin II it is." Koumi beamed. "It's all up to you now, Komurin II!"

"Brother, I brought you your coffee." Lenalee announced just as the robot turned on.

"Lenalee!" Koumi smiled at his sister.

"Would everyone else like some?" Lenalee asked.

"Thank ya!" Reever nodded.

"You came too." Johnny noted when he saw Allen.

"Yes." Allen replied.

"He's helping me bring it down." Lenalee explained. "Everyone, help yourselves."

Then, she blinked as the robot took Koumi's cup.

"Does this robot drink coffee?" Allen asked.

"What joo talking about?" Koumi laughed. "No matter how much he looks like me, he's a robot. To think, robots drinking coffee."

"He's drinking." He blinked as the robot drowned the coffee.

"He drank it all." Allen noted.

Then, the robot short-circuited, causing everyone to panic.

"My name is Komurin… I make Exorcists stronger…" the robot droned.

"That's it, Komurin! Good job!" Koumi praised.

"But Supervisor, don't you think he's acting a bit strange?" Reever asked.

"Strange?" Koumi accused. "Komurin II is perfect in every way. Cause I made him! Okay? Okay? Okay?"

"Oh, Brother…" Lenalee sighed.

"I will perform surgery on this woman to make her macho." Komurin II droned, his robotic eye focusing on Lenalee.

Everyone turned white.

"To make Lenalee macho?" Koumi exclaimed. "No! I can't even picture it! Stop it!"

"No." the robot replied. "I will make her stronger by making her macho. I will make her stronger."

"Run!" Koumi warned his sister as the robot closed in on her. "Lenalee! Hurry, run away!"

"The time is now! I shall perform surgery!" the robot declared, reaching out and grabbed Lenalee.

"Lenalee!" Allen gasped.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Somehow, I'm a bit excited..." Tapp remarked.

"Does this seem like an appropriate time to say that?" Reever demanded.

"I know! Someone, stop him!" Koumi ordered. "Someone stop Komurin!"

"Jeez, what the hell is going on??" Reever sighed as he reached into a chest to search for a suitable weapon.

"Supervisor, where's his main circuit located?" he asked, loading his automated gun.

"Uh, that is…" Koumi replied. "Unacceptable! I couldn't forgive you if you destroyed Komurin II! I made him with my sweat, love and tears! Why? Why would you talk about doing something like that?"

"So…" Reever lowered his gun. "You don't care what happens to Lenalee?"

"That, that, that is unacceptable!" Koumi wailed.

"So, what do you suggest?" Reever asked.

"Brother! Hurry and get me down!" Lenalee called out.

"My treasured Lenalee!" Koumi wailed. "But I treasure Komurin too. But I treasure Lenalee too. What is a guy supposed to do?"

"I know!" he thought of an idea. "Allen Walker, you're here, aren't you?"

Allen blinked in horror.

"Komurin! Good news!" Koumi declared. "That being: it seems as if Allen's damaged anti-Akuma weapon is bothering him! Hurry up and heal it."

At that, Allen dropped his tray in shock.

"Injury..." Komurin droned, his robotic eye focusing on Allen's Innocence.

"Supervisor!" Reever scolded.

"He's using Allen as a sacrifice!" Russell noted as he hid under a table.

"He's a demon…" Tapp agreed, hiding behind the globe.

"Priority change, priority change." Komurin droned. "I shall put Allen Walker's surgery at maximum priority."

Lenalee's eyes widened as the robot used an anesthetic on her.

"Lenalee!" Koumi gasped.

"He knocked her out with some spray!" Tapp exclaimed.

"Don't worry, her vitals are stable." 65 assured, using a pair of binoculars to observe the unconscious Lenalee, a hospital bed on standby.

"I don't think it's that kind of problem." Allen sweatdropped as the robot placed Lenalee down.

"Continuing, I shall proceed to capture Allen Walker." Komurin droned. "Lock-on."

"Allen! Run!" Reever shouted.

"But, where to?" Allen asked.

"Wherever's fine. Just make it far!" Reever instructed.

"Got it!" Allen nodded.

"Pursuing target to capture." Komurin droned.

"Pursuing." It added, as Allen ran underneath it. "Pursuing!"

Turning around, it went after Allen.

* * *

"Lenalee! Lenalee!" Koumi gasped, shaking his sister awake. "Lenalee, get a hold of yourself! Lenalee!"

"Lenalee!" he wailed when there was no response.

* * *

Meanwhile, Komurin was still pursuing Allen, forcing the newest Exorcist to run for his life around the entire building.

* * *

"I wonder if Allen'll be okay?" Russell mused upon hearing Allen's frantic screams.

"I wonder if it's inevitable…" Johnny added.

"Don't worry, Komurin should run out of energy and stop soon." 65 replied.

"But doesn't its type last for a week?" Tapp pointed out.

"Compared to him, Allen's an Exorcist, but he's also a human being." Russell noted.

"He probably hasn't even eaten breakfast yet." Johnny added.

"You guys understand, right?" Reever took charge. "We can't allow damage beyond this to happen. The Order doesn't give overtime pay but it does give salary cuts."

"Jerk." Johnny complained.

"He really is a demon." Tapp agreed.

"If you don't want that to happen, you better find a way to stop him soon. And help Allen." Reever remarked. "Got it?"

"Roger!" Johnny, Tapp, Russell and 65 chorused.

"Russell, you'll do reconnaissance." Reever started giving out orders. "65, you'll be Allen's guide everyone else, follow instructions as given."

"All right!" everyone chorused.

"Squad Leader Reever!" Tapp raised his hand. "It may be presumptuous of me, but I have a good plan!"

"Very well." Reever turned to him.

"I like to call it the 'A Tear of Grief is a Ray of Light' plan." Tapp declared.

"What kind of plan would that be?" Reever sighed.

"Capture him with this rope." Tapp replied, a string of rope in hand.

Everyone else anime-fell.

"That's impossible." Reever shook his head.

Tapp grinned, "Squad Leader, you're quite thickheaded. In science, sometimes you must go back to the basics."

"Whatever, give it a shot." Reever sweatdropped.

"Here I go!" Tapp declared, twirling his rope as a lasso.

"I screwed up!" he cried after a smash and a crash.

"That didn't take long." Reever sighed as Tapp was thrown back.

"The enemy is progressing 30km/h northwest down the corridor." Russell reported, using radar to track Komurin.

"It seems it is now my turn." Johnny mused.

"Johnny, do you have a strategy or something? Reever asked.

"This!" Johnny beamed, revealing a remote control after a dramatic pause.

"Another robot?" Reever exclaimed as Johnny's creation showed itself.

"He's got a lot of stuff." 65 replied.

"His lower half's parts seem prepared for cleaning." Tapp noted.

"Johnny… what exactly is that?" Reever asked.

"It may do these things." Johnny grinned. "But this robot's been under development for a while now! This is it! At first glance, it looks like your everyday cleaning robot. However, if the need arises, it can even take down Akuma! I might even dare call it the ultimate fighting robot."

"All right! Go!" he pushed the buttons on his remote control.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen was _still_ being chased by Komurin.

"Another weird thing showed up!" he noted as Johnny's robot came into view. "It looks like a weird cleaning machine…"

"Allen, head to the warehouse!" Johnny instructed.

"Warehouse?" Allen echoed.

"Over here Allen Walker! Follow me!" 65 appeared.

"Got it!" Allen replied, following 65.

"Come on." Johnny urged.

"Can you really do it, Johnny?" Reever asked on the other side of the building.

Then, he sweatdropped as Johnny grinned.

* * *

Moments later, Allen arrived in the warehouse.

"Um… I've entered the warehouse." He reported.

"All right, leave everything to me." Johnny grinned.

Allen sighed in relief, but sweatdropped when he saw Johnny's robot cleaning the warehouse.

"It begun cleaning, but…" the 15-year-old noted.

"I screwed up!" Johnny realized. "The program is very delicate and when it found the dust in the warehouse, it had to clean it!"

"I thought something like that would happen." Reever remarked.

"This is Reever, how are you standing?" he called over the walkie-talkie.

"Okay!" Russell replied.

"All right!" Reever nodded. "Allen, sorry, but head towards home. You'll definitely be saved there."

Needless to say, Allen ran out frantically out of the warehouse, with Komurin _still_ chasing him.

"Stop, I must treat your injuries." Komurin droned, and fired his missiles.

"By doing this, aren't you giving me more injuries?" Allen reasoned as he ran.

"Don't give up, this way." 65 gestured.

Allen quickly turned into the passageway as 65 disappeared into a hidden trapdoor.

"I'm here. I'm Allen Walker!" Allen replied as he reappeared back in the sleeping quarters.

"Hey, over here!" Reever greeted, as the team rose from a platform.

"Everyone…" Allen sighed in relief.

"Wait long? We've got you covered now." Reever assured him.

"Enemy approaching." Russell reported.

"Johnny, now." Reever instructed as Komurin thundered through the passageway.

"Yes sir!" Johnny replied and pressed a button, causing a gun turret to emerge from the platform. The gun charged up as Johnny frantically pressed on the buttons.

"Energy charging, complete!" another scientist reported as two of his companions charged up the energy. "Distance, 200! Angle is optimal!"

"Get ready Komurin II! Don't underestimate us nerds!" Johnny declared.

"Do it!" the other three scientists cheered.

"Don't shoot!" Koumi jumped in, just as the gun was about to fire.

"You can't shoot my Komurin!" he wailed, grasping Johnny.

"Don't you care what happens to Allen?" everyone else exclaimed.

"Komurin isn't evil!" Koumi protested as Johnny struggled with his controls. In the end, everything went haywire as the gun started firing everywhere.

"Supervisor!" Reever called out as he and his team hung on for dear life. Poor Allen was left hanging on a railing.

"This is mutiny! Mutiny!" Koumi wailed. "Stop, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

While the ruckus was going on…

Ami raised an eyebrow at the commotion after the reunited couple broke apart from their small make out session.

"I think I just heard Allen." She remarked.

"The bean sprout?" Kanda snorted.

Ami punched him on the arm, "I still have to rescue him."

Kanda sighed and nodded.

* * *

"What is this uproar?" Kanda asked, arriving on scene.

"Another one of Koumi's inventions which is on caffeine high… again?" Ami exclaimed.

Turning to Kanda, she added, "I thought you destroyed this guy already?"

"Apparently Koumi created another." Kanda snorted.

"Kanda! Ami-sempai!" Allen gasped. "We'll talk later. If we don't do something about him then… if we know a weakness, then, we'd be okay…"

"I know his weakness." Kanda replied. "Since I destroyed one like him before."

"Where is it? His weakness, I mean." Allen asked.

"The hollow place on the nape of his neck." Kanda replied.

"The hollow place on the nape of his neck… you say…?" Allen repeated. "Wait, where the heck is that?"

"I suppose dying here is your fate as well." Kanda smirked.

"Come on, where is it?" Allen whined.

"Be nice Yuu." Ami scolded mildly.

Turning to Allen, she added, "What he means, quirt, is where the neck connects to the body."

"The enemy is approaching its target. Allen, be careful!" Russell warned.

His warning came too late as Komurin reached out to grab Allen.

"Allen Walker, successfully captured." Komurin droned. "Proceeding to perform surgery."

"Allen!" Reever gasped.

"Surgery, surgery, let's do some surgery already!" The smaller robots inside Komurin chanted.

"It's come down to this…" Allen noted. "Innocence, activate!"

"A new anti-Akuma weapon?" Reever was surprised.

But his joy was short-lived when Koumi blew out a dart from his blowpipe.

"Supervisor!" Reever exclaimed in horror as Allen was hit by the dart.

"I can't move…" Allen moaned, the anesthetic taking effect.

"A blowpipe! He has a blowpipe!" the rest of the team rushed to Koumi, trying to get the blowpipe out of his hands. "Get it from him!"

"If he attacked, Komurin would, Komurin would…" Koumi protested.

Their attention was diverted when they heard Allen's groan as the newest Exorcist was being pulled into Komurin.

"It's no use… I can't get any strength…" Allen moaned.

"Allen!" Reever exclaimed.

"Allen!" Tapp cried out as Komurin's compartment shut.

"And as usual, I'm _always_ the one who saves his butt." Ami sighed. "Innocence, activate!"

Kanda quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Ice Bolt!" she summoned a large ice bolt that came crashing down on Komurin, neatly severing its head.

Everyone sighed in relief as Komurin was destroyed.

"Reever, I'll leave that idiotic junior of mine to you." Ami called out.

"Where are you going?" Reever asked.

Ami said nothing.

Walking past Kanda, she added, "I do believe I _still_ own you a year and a half of sparring."

Kanda smirked and followed her to the training room.

* * *

"How's Allen? Is he safe?" Reever asked as the elusive pair disappeared from sight.

"Allen, are you okay?" the reawakened Lenalee asked, peering into Komurin's compartment.

"Yeah… somehow…" the bandaged-up Allen replied.

"Can you stand? C'mon." Reever offered his hand.

"I'm glad you're safe." He sighed as Allen removed his bandages. "I thought one of my important friends had gotten hurt."

"Mr. Reever…" Allen muttered.

"For that robot's sake…" Reever added.

"Komurin II, what a piece of trash!" one scientist scolded, kicking the demolished robot.

"Another pointless piece of junk invention!" another added.

"Destroy it!" everyone else chanted.

"Komurin isn't evil!" Koumi protested, standing in front of his beloved machine. "The evil here is coffee! Don't hate the player, hate the game. Hate the coffee, not Komurin."

"Brother." Lenalee started.

"Lenalee, stop everybody!" Koumi whined at his sister who already had her Innocence activated.

"Why don't you meditate on this a bit?" Lenalee requested. That said, she gave the demolished Komurin a kick, sending the robot and her brother crashing down.

"Sorry Allen." Reever apologized.

"No…" Allen shook his head.

"Our supervisor's the way he is, but, it's no lie that Komurin II was created to treat injured Exorcists. Even though it messed up…" Reever explained.

"I understand." Allen smiled. "Most of all, I'm glad everyone's all right."

"So, will you come with me after this too?" Lenalee asked.

* * *

After everything was cleared up…

"See?" Lenalee pointed to the 'Welcome Allen Walker' banner above them.

"For me?" Allen asked.

"We still haven't had it, you know. Your welcoming party." Reever elaborated.

"I worked on it all night for you in secret." The cook added.

"I was practically sweating brackets when you were about to discover it this morning." Lenalee explained. "Here's your cup, Allen."

"It might be a little late for this, but welcome back Allen." Reever smiled.

"Welcome back, Allen." Lenalee added.

Allen gasped as he recalled the last time he heard those words.

"_Welcome back, Allen." Mana had said._

"I'm back." Allen smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back the Earl of Millennium's place…

The entire Noah family was having their meal.

"This isn't sweet." Skin complained, after tasting his boiled egg.

"You worthless fool! I told you to make it sweet!" he scolded the maid, punching her to the ground.

"Hey, hey…" Tyki chided. "Don't show us something this grotesque while we're in the middle of our meal."

"I'm out of here." Skin retorted. "I don't have the same taste as you all do."

"Jeez, can't you at least eat an egg, you sweet-toothed jerk?" Tyki sighed.

"Calm down." Road chided. "We've gone through a lot to have a nice family meal. Right, Master Millennium? To lighten the mood, why don't you tell us why we were called here to eat? Could it be… we're going to begin?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sparring room…

"I know you're going to me shoot for not contacting you for so long." Ami said, as she blocked Kanda's punch.

"I'm not going to shoot you, I'm going to kill you." Kanda growled, throwing another punch which Ami blocked again.

"Fair enough." Ami replied, knowing his temper as she unleashed a roundabout kick which Kanda effectively defended.

Kanda then executed a right hook, only for it to be easily blocked. Couching down on the ground, he tried a leg swipe at his opponent. His adversary jumped up, and almost crushed his face by a pointed bare foot. Rolling away, he wiped the sweat that was beginning to trickle down his face and tried to calm his panting. He glanced at his opponent. Not even a single drop of sweat was beading. Not even a single irregular breath pattern was heard.

_This girl has improved._ He smirked as he leapt up to his feet. _But that doesn't mean I'm going easy on her._

Then, his eyes widened when he realized that Ami's closed fist was coming towards him and he did not have the time to dodge or block.

A split second later, all motion stopped as Ami's fist paused mere millimeters away from his nose.

Ami let out a smile as she withdrew her fist, "I'm guessing I win this round." She remarked, stepping off the training mat seconds later.

Kanda growled before he grabbed her, pinning the girl on the wall as he pressed his lips onto hers.

"Yuu?" Ami stammered.

His kiss was tender and sweet, exactly the same as the kiss they shared before she left to train her evolved Innocence, one and a half years ago. She was just about to respond with a kiss as gentle as his, when her mind kicked back into gear.

_So, this is how he wants to play it, huh._ She grinned mischievously in her mind. Oh, she'll gladly play this game with him alright.

Her arms slid around his neck and drew him closer, her fingers pulling his ponytail out. She moaned in the back of her throat and deepened the kiss, her thigh slipping between his legs and rubbing against his pants. Ami smiled inwardly when he groaned, and she felt the front of his pants starting to swell. She pressed herself against him making sure he can feel every dip and curve of her body.

For a split second, Kanda's brain had ceased to function. All the blood that used to circulate in his head seems to have gone somewhere down south. The world around him appeared to have vanished, leaving only him and the feminine body in his arms. He mindlessly pulled her flushed against his body, and then slanted his mouth on hers over and over.

An involuntarily groan emerged from the back of Ami's throat. She was starting to enjoy this way too much. Her control was gradually slipping away, bit by bit. She planted her hands on his chest and gave him a mild shove to stop the kiss.

Ami almost laughed hysterically at the glassy-eyed look on Kanda's face. She smoothly extricated herself from between the wall and Kanda.

"Damn it Yuu, if all you wanted was a kiss, you could have just asked for it," she smiled sweetly at him knowing that she had won this battle. "I would have happily accommodated you, you know." she taunted him as she calmly walked away.

Kanda stared unseeingly at the spot on the wall he had pinned Ami against. It took awhile before a small amount of blood started reaching his head, and his brain began to start up again.

"Although we might want to continue this in privacy." Ami grinned. "Today being Allen's welcoming party and all, we have plenty of time to ourselves."

Kanda smirked at her suggestion.

"Damn," he cursed when he realized she had turned the tables on him. Grabbing his hair-tie and not bothering to tie his hair back, he hurried after his girlfriend.

* * *

"Yours or mine?" Kanda asked after they exited the sparring room.

"Mine." Ami replied. "Unless you'd cleared Koumi's bugs in your room."

Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you know that Koumi put spy bugs in both our rooms?" Ami laughed.

At that, Kanda growled, "That maniac's going to die one of this days."

"So if Lenalee hurts you down, I won't be stopping her." Ami reminded him jokingly. "And we all know how she gets when she's pissed."

Stopping in front of his door, she added, "Grab your sword, then knock on my door."

"Why?" Kanda raised a brow.

"In case you get called on a mission." Ami replied flatly.

Kanda bit back a protest and obliged.

* * *

Minutes later, the older Exorcist was at Ami's door. He was about to knock when he heard her singing.

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Kanda smirked, like hell he was going to let her go, not after she came back after all this time.

* * *

SailorStar9: I inserted some Kanda/Ami moments. Happy now folks? Read and review.


	6. Together With a Coat

* * *

SailorStar9: Chapter 4 goes up. This is Chapter 5. I'm skipping episode 9 to 12 and going straight into the end of episode 12.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 5: Together With a Coat

* * *

The same time Allen and Lenalee collapsed and Miranda deactivated her Innocence, both Kanda and Ami were finishing up on their mission.

"Take a breather." Ami told her partner, raising an icicle shield to cover them.

"I still can…" Kanda snorted, despite his exhaustion.

"Stubborn Peacock. We definitely have to work on your stamina after this." Ami muttered, before jumping out of the safeguard. Raising her Caduceus, she unleashed her Ice Bolt attack at the last Akuma that was pounding her shield with its bullets.

However, after releasing her attack, Ami was too tired to recall her Innocence. Just as her shield crumbled back to the ground, Kanda recovered enough to catch her before she was buried within her barrier of ice.

"Nicely done." The swordsman let out a rare smile at her.

Ami returned his smile.

Then, she frowned, "Allen…"

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "The bean sprout's with Koumi's sister, Nymph. They should be fine."

"No." Ami protested. "I can sense both Allen's and Lenalee's auras fading quickly. And if I'm not wrong, they've met up with one of _them_, since _that guy_ has appeared."

Getting out of Kanda's hold, she added, "Get the Innocence back to headquarters. I'm heading over to check."

Kanda was about to argue when a look from her shut his mouth.

"Besides Peacock," Ami's twinkled in amusement. "We still have plenty of time to play when I get back," and quickly bolted before he grabbed her

Kanda smirked, the playful girl he fell in love with was still there alright. But having a mature and sexy Ami telling him that she would allow him to fulfill his wildest sexual fantasies on her was just kinky as hell.

* * *

"This is pretty bad." Koumi remarked in a hospital, just as Allen peered open his eyes. "Lavi, keep watch and make sure not to let anyone in."

"Gotcha!" Lavi replied.

"Oh?" Koumi blinked when he realized Allen was awake. "Ah, you've awakened."

"Koumi?" Allen echoed, still shocked at the mechanical drill he had attached to his hand. "Where is this place?"

"This place?" Koumi echoed. "It's a hospital. A facility entrusted to us by someone connected to the Order."

"But why are you here, Koumi?" Allen asked.

"Of course, but to fix you up Allen!" Koumi beamed.

"You serious?" Allen sweatdropped.

"You two suffered some pretty serious injuries, plus we wouldn't have been able to move you back to headquarters." Koumi noted.

"What about Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"She suffered nerve damage." Ami replied at his bedside. "It doesn't look like she'll wake up anytime soon."

"Didn't you two use the healing stones I gave you?" she reprimanded.

"Hrm?" Allen blinked. "We forgot?"

Ami sighed, "Idiotic junior."

"But dun worry." Lavi replied. "My gramps is takin' a look at 'er, so she'll be back to normal in no time."

"The name is Lavi." He added, noting Allen's look. "Nice t' meet ya."

"Nice to meet you…" Allen returned the greeting.

"Oh, that's right…" Lavi thought of something. "You had a visitor earlier. They left ya a letter. Lessee… Miranda Lotto…"

"May I see that?" Allen asked, getting out of bed.

"What'rya doin', standing up all of a sudden like this?" Lavi asked after Allen crashed to the floor.

"Allen?" Koumi blinked.

"Are there any scissors? Scissors?" Allen asked.

"I have a drill…" Koumi offered.

"Koumi…" Ami glared, to which Koumi let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

Miranda's letter read as follows:

_Allen, Lenalee, I apologize for not being able to be with you till you both awaken._

* * *

"I hear Miranda's moving' away." One of the children remarked.

"Seriously?" another asked. "They're not chasin' her out?"

* * *

_Ever since the day I gained control over the clock's Innocence, the town's phenomenon went away. The townspeople haven't a clue that they experienced the 28__th__ October 34 times in total. Now that I think about it, I have a feeling the phenomenon occurred because the Innocence wanted to test me, I wonder if this manner of thinking comes off strange to you?_

* * *

"Next time you cheat on me, I'll never forgive you!" the wife of the couple who lived next to Miranda's unit scolded her husband as they walked up the stairs.

"I know…" the husband replied. "The only one I truly love is you."

* * *

_Because the Innocence was silent until that moment when I protected you, Allen._

* * *

"I appreciate you help." Miranda told the apartment manager.

"Take care now." the manager told her.

"Oh, that's right." Miranda thought of something.

* * *

_However, thanks to it, I have a feeling I've finally found the place where I belong._

* * *

"Take this." She handled an envelope to the manager. "Please send the bill for replacing the ruined wallpaper here."

"Where is this?" the manager asked.

"My new job." Miranda replied as she walked out.

* * *

_Let us meet again. Next time, as Exorcists._

* * *

Back with Road…

"Stop it rero, M'stress Road!" Rero whined.

"No way! It's too fun!" Road replied as she spun around with the umbrella in her hand.

"This isn't the time to be playing around doing things like this, rero!" rero complained. "Rero, if the Earl finds out you have been messing around on your own volition, you're gonna feel his wrath, rero!"

"Don't worry." Road assured the umbrella after releasing it. "He won't get mad. But, man, was that fun… fighting with him."

* * *

Back in the town…

"Isn't this a nice town?" the Earl of Millennium remarked as he appeared in a back alley. "Affluent and peaceful? Everyone gets along and is happy. It'll be a cinch to get some Akuma out of this place."

In a building, a woman was weeping over a grave, "Darling…"

"Previously happy humans are best pushed over when in a moment of sadness." The Earl of Millennium commented as he appeared behind the widow.

"Hi, good evening." He greeted her. "There's nothing to cry about anymore. I am able to return your husband from that God you so detest. Well, let us bring back the soul of your husband from the other world. Try calling out to your husband from your heart.

"Darling…" the woman approached the skeletal Akuma. "Darling!"

"You…" the newly-formed Akuma hissed.

"Is that you, darling?" the widow asked.

"What have you…" the Akuma rebuked. "How dare you turn me into an Akuma?"

"Now, this is an order." The Earl of Millennium told his newest puppet. "Kill your wife and wear her."

A scream later, the Akuma put on his wife's guise.

* * *

"Huh?" Allen sat up on his bed.

"You've finally awakened." Koumi told him. "How do you feel?"

"Not great, not bad…" Allen replied. "How's Lenalee? Is she still being treated?"

"Yeah." Koumi replied. "But there's no reason to worry."

"Just out of curiosity, what kind of treatment is she receiving? "Allen asked.

"It's something called 'acupuncture'." Ami replied. "It's a needle treatment passed down from ancient China."

"Is that so…?" Allen sweatdropped.

"Are you afraid of being treated?" Koumi asked.

"No…" Allen replied. "Is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Sure." Koumi replied.

"Koumi, why did you hurry so to make a special trip down here, leaving the Order behind? It wasn't for my or Lenalee's sake, was it? What is Noah's family?"

"Noah huh?" Ami remarked. "I see you've met up with one of them."

"He came 'ere to ask us about it." Lavi replied.

"Huh?" Allen sweatdropped.

_When did he come in?_ Koumi wondered.

"Noah is a name not mentioned outside of historical text, the name of a groundless family." Lavi explained. "They often appear in the crossroads of history, but they're never recorded in the books. Those guys appear alongside an Earl. That's why he made a special trip. To ask the only guy in the world who knows of unrecorded history, Bookman…"

He was interrupted when his master kicked him in the face.

"Blabbermouth!" Bookman retorted. "How many warnings will it take for you to listen? Haven't I told you that Bookman is the only one who can talk about Bookman?"

_What? When did he come in?_ Koumi wondered.

"Who cares about something' like that?" Lavi grinned. "I'm gonna be the next Bookman pretty soon after you, anyway."

"Greenhorn!" Bookman reprimanded. "An inexperienced kid like you has a long way to go, you fool!"

"You old panda!" Lavi sweatdropped, earning him a punch on the head from his master. "Ouch!"

Ami giggled at Allen's shocked expression, "Don't worry, that's normal for these two."

"Allen Walker…" Bookman turned to the boy. "The child the prophecies called the 'Destroyer of Time'."

"Yes?" Allen blinked.

"We are colleagues collectively called Bookmen." Bookman told him.

"Bookmen?" Allen echoed.

"Out job is to investigate things that don't show up in history, so called 'unrecorded history', and record them." Lavi added. "It's a tough job, as you might imagine…"

"Ouch!" he complained, after getting punched in head by his master again.

"Keep your trap shut!" Bookman scolded.

"Now, we're becoming Exorcists with a duty." Bookman continued.

"I do not have a name." he shook Allen's hand. "Call me Bookman."

"All right." Allen noted.

"This is strange." Bookman commented as he removed Allen's eye bandage. "The left eye of yours has started to heal, albeit slightly, by itself. I don't believe my needles are necessary here."

"Is that so?" Allen asked.

"I see you're cursed." Bookman remarked, placing an new bandage over the eye.

"Yes…" Allen replied. "It is a wound I received from my father, whom I turned into an Akuma."

"At any rate, take it easy for now." Bookman advised. "Until Miss Lena awakens, there is nothing that can be done. There's no need to hurry."

"How'd it go?" Lavi asked.

"Um, he said that I didn't need any kind of special treatment." Allen replied.

"Well, for a change in pace, let's take a walk." Lavi suggested.

* * *

"It looks like some sorta festival is going on." Lavi remarked as the three Exorcists entered the town square.

"Yeah." Allen agreed.

"How old are ya?" Lavi asked.

"About 15..." Allen replied.

"15 years, 8 months and 15 days." Ami added.

"Wow Frostbite! You have his age pat down already!?" Lavi grinned at the ice wielder.

Turning to Allen, he beamed, "Looks like I'm your big bro. I'm 18. 15 eh? You look older because of that white hair of yours."

"White hair…" Allen rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, some people call me 'Junior', but Lavi is fine." Lavi added.

"That's only because you don't act your age." Ami remarked.

"That hurt Frostbite." Lavi winced.

Turning to Allen, he asked, "It is okay if I call you 'bean sprout', Allen?"

At Allen's frozen expression, he explained, "Cause Yuu calls you that too."

"Yuu?" Allen blinked. "Kanda right?"

"Huh? You know?" Lavi was surprised.

"Yeah." Allen replied. "Ami-sempai called him that on our first mission together."

"Oh yeah." Lavi slapped his forehead. "I forgot those two are together."

Turning to Allen, he commented, "Next time, try callin' him that. I betcha his eyes'll pop out right outta his head! Well, you don't know when that next time'll be, anyway. I predict that the mission after this'll be a pretty huge fight."

"How come you think so?" Allen asked.

"The Earl has begun to move seriously." Lavi replied. "That's what the appearance of the Noah's family mean."

Allen blinked, recalling Road's parting words. _Let's play again soon, Allen. Next time, in Master Millennium's scenario…_

"Well, that's the way it is, so there's no sense in getting worked up over it." Lavi added.

"I became an Exorcist in order to destroy Akuma." Allen revealed. "Not to kill humans."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lavi asked. "C'mon bean sprout."

"My name is Allen!" Allen steamed.

Then, he added, "I'm going for a walk, so go ahead back ahead of me."

"Jeez…" Lavi sighed. "Guess he's still a brat…"

* * *

After parting company with the two older Exorcists, Allen strolled down the fair.

_What in the world…_ he wondered. _What is Noah's family exactly? Are they truly humans?_

He then recalled his encounter with Road.

* * *

_"Warm aren't I?" Road asked, hugging him. "This is the feeling humans touch one another, isn't it?_

* * *

W_hat is it?_ Allen wondered as a crowd of costumed townsfolk walked past him. _What am I… what am I so afraid of? Am I afraid in the middle of this many people? I can't use my left eye now. I can't tell who's human or who is an Akuma…_

He was snapped out of his musings when a bouquet of flowers was thrust in front of him.

"Want a flower?" the flower girl asked. "They smell really nice! Please, but one!"

"Mister Exorcist." The girl then turned into an Akuma, pointing a gun in his face.

"Die, Exorcist." She declared, firing the gun.

"That was dangerous." Lavi remarked, forcing the Akuma to jump up onto a roof. "What are you doing?"

"Lavi…" Allen blinked.

"It's dangerous being in the middle of the road where there's so many people." Lavi reprimanded.

"Talk later. We have a fight on our hands." Ami hissed a warning, jumping aside to avoid the huge arm of the Akuma, while Lavi pushed Allen aside.

"Another one?" Lavi inquired.

"It's a monster!" one of the townspeople exclaimed.

"Size-shifting Hammer!" Lavi chanted. "Grow, grow, grow!"

"It got huge!" Allen gasped when Lavi's weapon expanded into a massive size.

"Duck your head!" Lavi advised.

Using his over-sized hammer, he knocked away the dark matter ball that was thrown at them before striking the Akuma with the said weapon.

_It even destroyed the building._ Allen gaped in awe.

"Jeez… Akuma, it's dangerous doing this in the middle of the town." Lavi tsked, withdrawing his weapon. "C'mon, now it's our chance to get outta here. If we stay here, we'll have to keep on fighting."

"Yeah…" Allen nodded.

"Grab on here." Lavi remarked, placing his hammer head-first on the ground.

"All right." Allen replied, holding onto the handle. Ami sighed and followed suit.

"Size-shifting Hammer!" Lavi instructed. "Extend!"

"Who are they?" a villager asked, watching as the three Exorcists took off into the sunset

"The police! Call the police!" another instructed.

* * *

Back in the hospital…

"And these are all the traces I have recorded of Noah's family." Bookman reported, showing Koumi his records.

"No, it was a huge help, Bookman." Koumi replied. "Sorry for making you have to talk so quickly and for so long."

"Do not worry." Bookman waved his concern aside. "This is what I do. I can guess how you are feeling, Supervisor. In the midst of the trouble with Akuma, the appearance of such beings is making your heart ache."

"Who, me?" Koumi replied. "The ones who truly have it tough are the Exorcists. I haven't done anything but throw you all further into the Earl's darkness."

"It is hard for everyone." Bookman added. "The only thing equal in war is hardship."

* * *

After escaping into the forest…

"Yo, you okay, bean sprout?" Lavi asked.

"My name is Allen!" Allen protested. "That thing is truly incredible… you can even fly with it."

"Yep, yep, it stretches at my convenience." Lavi agreed.

"Isn't it heavy?" Allen asked. "It gets pretty huge, so…"

"Not at all." Lavi replied. "It always feels the same weight to me. At any rate, what's wrong with you?"

At Allen's blink, he explained, "Since those guys turned into Akuma, you should have prepared to fight. You'll die."

"Sorry…" Allen sighed.

"You can't distinguish Akuma because you can't use it now, right?" Lavi asked. "Until it heals, when you look at people, you have to see them as Akuma."

"But if you think like that, it's not like all people are Akuma!" Allen protested.

"You say that, but the truth is, you're afraid of humans now, aren't you?" Lavi asked. "Without being able to use your eye to distinguish Akuma, you aren't able to tell who is a human and who isn't."

"That may be so…" Allen confessed.

"If you can distrust anyone, you can distrust everyone." Lavi advised. "It's a mystery who is an Akuma and who isn't. We have no choice but to fight with that mindset."

"Lavi, what do you do?" Allen asked.

"I don't trust anyone, and think of all humans are Akuma." Lavi replied. "Exorcists are at a huge disadvantage. Everyone else is different from you, without that handy eye. Akuma slip in unnoticed into the midst of humans. We can't tell by looking who's an Akuma and who's human. I, as well as the other Exorcists, think of humans as allies of the Earl."

"But… but…" Allen objected. "Killing humans at random…"

"That's why I'm wearing this, this coat." Lavi replied. "In order to closen myself to the Akuma."

"Allen," Ami told her junior. "Do you remember that Master said the same thing?"

Allen gasped and nodded.

* * *

_Flashback_

_General Cross was walking down a street, with his two disciples._

"_There he is." A female gashed._

"_Isn't he wonderful?" another beamed._

"_He stands out wherever he goes." Another agreed._

"_Master, don't you stand out too much when you wear that coat around?" the young Allen asked._

"_Foolish disciple…" General Cross scolded. "I'm different from you are, moron."_

_As the three walked past a river, several Akuma suddenly burst out of the water._

"_See, because you're standing out so much by wearing that coat, we're surrounded…" Allen complained._

"_This is good." General Cross smiled as he stepped forward._

_Allen gasped as the Akumas fired their guns just as Ami surrounded them both with a water bubble._

_When everything was over, General Cross rebuked, "What good would it do to our end to hide from enemies that are unable to see? This coat is a target. If I do this, I am able to suspect all of those that closen themselves to me."_

* * *

"You okay?" Lavi asked as the three Exorcists walked further into forest.

"Lavi…" Allen started. "Lavi, aren't you afraid? Of always being the target of Akuma…"

"To be honest, I used to be afraid of humans." Lavi grinned. "That someone I was friends with yesterday would become an Akuma today. And that's not all… those who show you kindness, those people of whom you'd think 'what a nice guy', if they were Akuma, it would really be … a bad situation. But… you've gotta defeat the Akuma that attack you with all you've got."

Allen frowned as he remembered what General Cross told him.

* * *

_"In order to protect those that must be protected, you must resolve to make yourself a target for them. Can you bare the burden, Allen?" General Cross asked._

* * *

"There they are." The villagers remarked after they discovered the three Exorcists.

"That child in black clothing!" a woman added.

"You bastards. Don't move!" the officer demanded, readying his gun.

"C'mere! We're taking you down to the station!" he added, approaching the trio.

"No, we're…" Allen protested.

"If you resist, I'll shoot!" the officer threatened.

"Stop it!" his partner remarked.

"What are…" he gasped as the squad leader turned into an Akuma.

Lavi leapt into action, smashing the Akuma's face in with his extended hammer.

"There's more!" the oldest of the three warned as the other two officers turned into Akumas as well.

The townspeople screamed as the Akumas fired their guns at the three Exorcists. Ami quickly formed an ice shield to protect them from the barrage of bullets.

"Not bad, Frostbite!" Lavi winked at the girl. "Looks like your training did some good."

"Talk later, we've to finish this quick!" Ami remarked, straining to keep her shield up. "Anytime now, you two…"

"Size-shifting Hammer!" Lavi called his weapon. "Grow, grow, grow!"

With his hammer extended, he smashed through the two Akumas with the mallet.

Allen backed off, only to find another Akuma behind him. He lifted his Innocence to protect himself as the Akuma's bullets rained on him.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked, smashing into the Akuma. "You're reacting too slow!"

"Sorry!" Allen apologized.

_That's right, Master, Lavi, Ami-sempai, everyone who has become an Exorcist, in the midst of humans, think them as enemies and fights… in order to fight the Akuma hidden within, expose myself, make myself bait, in order to protect those who must be protected._ Allen realized as the fight raged on.

"Whoa, thank you." Lavi beamed as Allen rained his bullets on the Akumas before them.

_I was truly a fool. Unable to understand the meaning of Master's words until now…_ Allen rebuked himself as he ran to face off with the rest of the Akumas.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I wonder if that fear exists in you, Allen." General Cross had told him._

* * *

_By finally able to understand everyone's fear…at least my left eye can help relieve some of the fear and anxiety of those who are fighting as Exorcists…_ Allen realized, using his Cross Grave attack on the reminding Akumas which had been speared into place by Ami's ice spears.

"Finally, we're done." Lavi told the tow younger Exorcists.

A scream from a woman alerted them that they were not out of the woods yet.

"Help me!" she pleaded as an Akuma in a wolf's costume placed her on the ground. "Help me!"

Allen, Lavi leveled their weapons as Ami formed a flaming ice bow and mounted an ice arrow on the bow.

Before the two boys could fire their weapons, Ami released her ice arrow, neatly severing the Akuma's head off its neck.

"Thank you so much!" the woman wept, running towards Allen who was the nearest to her.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked.

The woman said nothing and pointed her gun at his forehead.

"You're too late…" Allen told her, firing his weapon pointblank in her face.

"Looks like you finally understood what Master meant." Ami smiled, placing a hand on Allen's shoulder.

Allen returned her smile.

"Not bad." Lavi praised, coming towards the senior-junior pair.

"Yeah…" Allen agreed.

Then, the bandage on his eye came off.

"Your eye's healed?" Lavi beamed.

"So it seems…" Allen replied.

"It's snow!" Lavi grinned as snow started to fall. "It's snow, Allen!"

_I decided to continue walking this road… with this resolve… together with my coat…_ Allen promised as Lavi played around with Timcanpy.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done. Read and review.


	7. The Leaf of Revival

SailorStar9: Chapter 5 goes up. This is Chapter 6. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 6: The Leaf of Revival

* * *

"What a terrible snowstorm…" Elda noted.

"It sure is." Her father replied.

"Dad… are you going no matter what?" Elda asked.

"You're better of staying here." Her father told her.

"No, I want to go too." Elda replied. "I'd be worried if you went alone, Dad. Although, I don't know if we'll be able to find it…"

* * *

Up top on a cliff, Skin was licking on his ice cream cone.

"It would be great if all this snow was ice cream." He commented.

"If you returned the Innocence without any problems, the Earl would surely make you some rero." The Earl of Millennium's umbrella remarked.

"The only thing that Master Millennium is interested in making is Akuma." Skin snorted.

* * *

Back at headquarters, in Ami's room…

The silvery-blue female Exorcist awoke to an empty bed.

Rubbing her grogginess off her eyes, she blinked, "Yuu?"

"You're late this morning, and a good morning, Nymph." Kanda smirked.

"And a good morning to you too… Peacock." Ami grinned as she climbed out of bed.

"And who was the one who wore me out last night, I wonder." She purred seductively into his ear.

Kanda growled as he handed her coat to her.

"Get dressed." he told her, tossing her coat to her.

Ami smirked as she put on her coat.

* * *

In the cafeteria…

"Cream stew, gyoza, a mushroom omelet, ginger roast, some fried rice, and a Caesar salad. And for dessert, cream puffs and ten dorayaki." Allen rattled off his order to the chef.

"Okay, you want me to make all that?" the cook asked.

"Yeah!" Allen nodded.

"I'll go prepare it now." the chef giggled.

"That was delicious!" Allen beamed after his meal.

"You've quite the appetite." Lavi noted.

"Parasite-type Exorcists expend lots of energy." Bookman explained.

"I see…" Lavi noted.

"Allen…" one of the Finders told him. "You've got work. Supervisor Koumi's calling you."

* * *

"Excuse me." Allen bowed as he entered Koumi's office, only to find Kanda and Ami waiting for him.

"Do you hate the cold?" Koumi asked. "Or maybe the heat?"

"Neither in particular…" Allen replied.

"Is that so? Isn't that good?" Koumi beamed. "In a certain forest, what we thought was a snowstorm, ended up turning into a hot wind, and a strong of abnormal weather followed."

"Abnormal weather?" Allen echoed.

"It's probably not a phenomenon caused by Innocence. But just incase, I'd like the three of you to investigate, and recover it if possible." Koumi instructed.

"I understand." Allen nodded.

"With you again?" Kanda inquired.

Ami sighed and looked at Koumi, "I suppose I have to prevent these two from killing each other."

Koumi's grin widened.

"Figures." Ami shook her head.

* * *

As the three boarded the boat, Kanda glared as Lavi and Bookman approached.

"We're going with you." Lavi told the swordsman.

"What a drag…" Kanda muttered.

"Yuu." Ami rebuked mildly.

"Well, besides that comment, nice to meet you, Yuu!" Lavi beamed.

"Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda scolded.

"Lavi," Ami grinned. "I thought you already know that I'm the only one who gets to call him that without getting my head bitten off."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm an Exorcist too, so when the Akuma appears, let's take them down together, okay?" Lavi reminded the cold sowrdsman.

"Lavi, Yuu." Ami interjected their argument. "Let's not have a repeat of last time, shall we?"

"Last time?" Allen was puzzled.

"Don't ask." Ami sighed.

"Good to be working with you." Allen commented.

"Lavi, I'd like us to confirm the one Hevlaska predicted as the destroyer of time with our own eyes." Bookman whispered to his disciple.

"Yeah." Lavi nodded.

* * *

On the train…

"And then, I went to China…" Lavi narrated.

"Hey, are you listening?" he rebuked when he realized Allen looked bored to death.

_There's no way I can sleep here…_ Allen thought. _Even though I'm exhausted from going on this mission with the unsocial Kanda… this is it…_

"And then, I really got friendly with this cute girl in this traditional Chinese clothing, and I was like 'this is awesome', 'the food is awesome' and after that, this even cuter girl came..." Lavi continued his narration.

"He fell asleep?" he blinked. "How boring…"

Then, noticing that no one was around, he grinned as an idea came to him.

After the ticket man exited, Lavi silently approached the silent couple cuddled in the front seat, but was stopped by Kanda who immediately unscathed his sword, an animated vein popping out of his head.

"You're awake?" Lavi asked. "Allen fell asleep, so… his face looks really funny now, you wanna see?"

"You don't have to get so mad!" he complained as Kanda almost sliced him with his sword.

"Lavi, Yuu…" Ami sighed. "Let's _not_ have a repeat of last time, shall we?"

"Che!" Kanda snorted as he sat back down.

"Lavi…" Ami looked meaningfully at Bookman's apprentice.

"Fine, fine, I'm going…" Lavi muttered.

"Cool it, Peacock." Ami told her companion once they were left alone.

"Humph!" Kanda grunted.

"Better?" Ami purred as she nuzzled his cheek, causing Kanda to groan.

"Besides," she teased. "We'll have plenty of time to play after we get back."

* * *

Once the train stopped at the station, the Exorcist group dropped off.

"Good to work with you." The Finder greeted them. "I'm Michael, the Finder."

Allen quickly caught hold of Timcanpy before it got blown off.

"Are you okay, Timcanpy?" he asked.

"This weather is pretty awful." Lavi complained as he and his Master hid out in the station. "It looks like we've got no choice but to wait until the snowstorm blows over."

"There's no way we can know when it'll stop." Michael confessed.

"Are you going?" Allen asked when he noticed Kanda was walking off.

"Of course." Kanda replied. "That's why we're here, right? What are you planning on doing here, wasting your time?"

"But…" Allen protested.

"You can stay here and make snowmen with them, bean sprout." Kanda retorted.

"Let's go." Allen replied.

Ami sighed as she followed them,_ why do I have to put up with these two stubborn mules?_

* * *

"I'm picturing us dead, in the middle of this mountain." Lavi whined as he collapsed onto the snowy field as the group trekked on the midst of the snowstorm.

Ami shook her head.

"Let's see what I can do about this." She commented, summoning her Caduceus.

"Shine… Snow… Illusion!" she called out. At her command, the blizzard calmed and glittering snowflakes flew past the group.

Lavi whistled in awe, "Damn it Frostbite, you never told us you could do that."

"You never asked." Ami shrugged. "Although, if this is the doing of an Innocence, I don't think my power can hold off the storm for long."

"What's that?" Kanda inquired after Ami calmed the storm.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked the unconscious father.

"Hey, get a hold of yourself!" Lavi picked Elda up.

"Can you move?" Allen asked the father.

"Dad?" Elda asked.

"It seems he's okay." Allen replied.

"It's best if we carry you home." Bookman remarked.

"No, there's an inn nearby…" Elda replied.

"So, we'll take you to that inn." Allen offered.

"I'm going to keep going." Kanda informed. "We're not here to get along and learn to cooperate, right?"

"But…" Allen protested.

Ami sighed and went after Kanda.

"Allen, after we take these two, we'll investigate." Lavi told the younger Exorcist.

"Well then, I'll head along with Kanda and Maris." Michael offered.

"Good luck." Allen told him.

* * *

In the inn…

"I'm really sorry…" Elda apologized.

"Rest well." Allen told her.

"Luckily, he doesn't seem to have frostbite." Bookman remarked.

"The old lady made this and told me to bring it." Lavi said, entering the room with two bowls of soup.

"Thank you very much." Elda replied. "Dad, let's eat."

"Well, the two of us will be in the next room, so if you need anything, let us know." Allen informed.

* * *

"I wonder where those two were going in the middle of the snowstorm?" Allen wondered aloud by the fireplace.

"They were going to look for it." The innkeeper replied. "They've said it's been around here for a long time. The Leaf of Revival."

"Tooth?" Lavi echoed.

"No, leaf!" the innkeeper corrected.

"The Leaf of Revival is a mysterious leaf mentioned in Norse mythology." Bookman explained. "They say it was discovered by the great hero, Sigmund. Ones that did not die of natural causes, were killed by something or someone, or anything that happens to them, the life they lost is able to be revived with this leaf."

"Every once in a while, someone comes along, looking for that leaf." The innkeeper added. "Every time one of them comes, the weather gets bad. It's quite a problem."

* * *

The next day, the weather cleared out.

"It cleared up." Allen noted.

"Yeah." Lavi agreed.

"This breeze is hot." He remarked as a hot wind blew.

"Where's Bookman?" Allen asked.

"He's resting in the inn." Lavi replied. "It seems that all these climate changes have been hard on him. He's an old man, after all."

"Well, shall we go?" Allen asked. "To where the wind is blowing from. If Ami-sempai happens to be correct and what is causing this abnormal weather is Innocence, the origin is most likely that way."

"You're pretty smart." Lavi praised.

"Good morning. I apologize for the trouble yesterday." Elda apologized.

"Are you going out again? Allen asked. "You'd better rest a bit…"

"We can't have you getting the leaf first, you know." Elda's father commented as he stepped out.

"Ah no, we're…" Allen protested.

"Let's go, Elda." Elda's father told her.

Elda nodded and the father-daughter pair skidded off.

"Those things are nice.' Lavi noted.

"Eh?" Allen blinked.

"It sure is hot today, isn't it, father?" Elda asked as they skidded to a stop.

"Indeed." Her father agreed.

Then, they heard Allen's scream as the Exorcist tumbled down the slope.

"You all right?" Lavi asked as he stopped beside the younger Exorcist.

"Sorry…" Allen muttered.

"You're not hurt?" Elda asked.

"No." Allen replied.

"Thank goodness." Elda breathed in relief.

"Um…" Allen started.

"Yes?" Elda blinked.

"I hear that even the villagers won't set foot in these woods." Allen remarked. "There might be something dangerous in there. You should go back."

"You're going to hog them for yourselves, then?" Elda's father asked. "Let's go Elda."

"We aren't looking for the Leaf of Revival." Allen added. "I can't tell you, but we're looking for something else. We're Exorcists. Clergymen duty-bound to destroy Akuma."

"Exorcist?" Elda echoed.

"Akuma eh?" Elda's father added. "They're just make-believe."

"If the Leaf of Revival is real, surely Akuma are too." Lavi pointed out.

"Either way, you should turn back." Allen advised. "Waking the dead will only lead to woe and there will be many who wish to turn them for personal gain."

"What do you know?' Elda's father demanded.

"Stop it, father!" Elda admonished.

"Let's go, Lavi." Allen told his companion.

"We're following them." Elda's father told her as the two skidded off. "They sound like they know something."

* * *

Back in the Earl of Millennium's house…

"So Skin went to look for some Innocence?" Road asked.

"Who cares? Let's just leave him to it." Tyki told her.

"He took Rero with him." Road complained.

"Dos that matter?" Tyki asked.

"It's just no fun without Rero!" Road grumbled. "I'm so bored! Tyki, do Rero's voice!"

"Huh?" Tyki asked.

"He's saying he wants to play!" Road whined, dangling her doll. "Play! Play! Play!"

"You should play with yourself, Rero!" Tyki imitated Rero's voice as he caught the doll Road threw at him. "I want to sit quietly and read a book, Rero!"

"Is that enough?" Tyki scolded. "I'm sick of this."

* * *

Back in the forest…

"Still nothing?" Skin asked as his three Akumas searched for the Innocence.

"No." Akuma A replied.

"What's taking you?" Skin demanded.

"But, Skin-sama…" Akuma B protested.

"Don't give me that!" Skin retorted, kicking him. "If you've got time to make excuses, then you've got time to search!"

"Of course, Skin-sama!" the female Akuma replied.

"We'll search as hard as well can." Akuma A added.

"All right you lot, let's get going!" Akuma B commented.

"You got something to say?" Skin asked Rero which had flown beside him.

"Not at all, Rero." Rero chirped.

* * *

Back with Allen and Lavi, the pair found themselves stranded as the snowstorm intensified.

"That stifling wind turned to another snowstorm!" Allen noted.

"My, my…" Lavi tsked.

"Do you think Kanda's all right?" Allen asked.

"Yuu aside, I'm more worried about the Finder that went with them. But since, Frostbite's with them, they should be fine." Lavi replied.

Allen then pointed to the Elda father and daughter pair who was trailing them.

"Shall we rest here?" he asked. "If we keep going, we'll end up having to return to the inn with them in tow."

"Yeah." Lavi agreed.

That decided, the four dug a ditch in the snow.

"Here." Elda offered Allen a cup of steaming beverage as they huddled around a fire.

"Thanks." Allen replied, taking the cup.

"You're well prepared." Lavi remarked.

"My father does so much for me." Elda replied. "This is the least I can do. Here, you have some too, father."

"Camping with this lot…" Elda's father grumbled as he took the cup.

"It was you who followed us." Allen pointed out.

"Father, why don't you sleep some?" Elda asked, offering a blanket. "At least until the snowstorm clears."

"You really _are_ well prepared." Lavi noted. "I guess we'll have to snuggled for some warmth then."

Allen grimaced.

* * *

After the snowstorm cleared…

"Um…" Elda started as she approached the two Exorcists who had woken up.

"Leave without us." She said as the two turned to face her. "We'll make do on our own. I'm sorry my father was so rude."

"Not at all." Allen replied.

"I don't really think the Leaf of Revival exists, but it's the only thing keeping my father going." Elda added. "Ever since my brother died, he's been in a deep depression."

"It's your brother he wants to revive then?" Allen asked.

"Our house caught fire." Elda explained. "There were four of us staying there, my family. My brother had a bad leg from birth."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Jacob! Jacob!" Elda's mother called out to her son who had fallen off his wheelchair in the midst of the fire._

_Elda's father was about to enter the burning house ot save his son, but was held back the flames._

"_Stay away!" Jacob warned._

"_Jacob!" Elda's mother cried._

"_Leave me!" Jacob ordered. "Father, get mother and Elda out of here!"_

"_Father!" Elda stopped her father from going back._

* * *

"Ever since then, my mother has been confined in bed, and my father won't look at me in the eye." Elda continued. "He deeply regrets that night. I just can't stop him… I have to do as he wants. The Hero Sigmund let his son die over a petty squabble, but his tears became the Leaf of Revival and revived him."

"Let's go Elda." Her father told her.

"Yes." Elda replied.

* * *

Back with Skin and his three Akumas…

The female Akuma silenced her companions when she heard something.

"Are those Exorcists?" she grinned, hiding behind a tree as Allen and Lavi skidded by.

Allen stopped when he saw the trio.

"What's that?" Elda's father asked.

"We've lost our way." The female Akuma said, stepping out.

"Can we come with you guys?" Akuma B asked.

"You were just in time!" the female Akuma beamed. "We were on the verge of despair!"

"I guess we lost the trail in the dark." Akuma A added.

"That's right." Akuma B agreed. "If you'd just lead us to the trail, that would be great. We won't be a bother."

"You are Akuma, aren't you?" Allen asked, his left eye activating automatically.

"Thank goodness that eye of yours is healed. It's really convenient." Lavi remarked.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag." The female Akuma snorted as the three returned to their original forms.

"What's that?" Elda's father asked.

"Get back!" Allen warned.

"Tell us where the Innocence is." Akuma A demanded.

"You think we'd tell _you_?" Lavi mocked. "I wouldn't, even if I knew myself!"

"Lair!" Akuma B added, firing snowballs from its eyes. Allen was hit by the barrage and fell heavily to the ground.

"Hurry away while you can!" Lavi warned, using his hammer to deflect the snowballs away.

With Elda and her father out of the way, Lavi used his extended hammer to knock a huge snowball into Akuma B's face.

"Rat bastard!" Akuma A hissed, firing numerous icicles from his mouth.

Lavi grabbed the younger Exorcist and lifted themselves up using his hammer.

"Innocence, activate!" Allen triggered his weapon as Lavi's hammer handle bounced back. Then, he fired his gun, embedding several light swords into Akuma A's body and sending him flying back.

"Not bad at all." The female Akuma remarked. "What about those two, though?"

Then, she fired snow from the guns on her breasts.

"Stop it!" Allen demanded, firing his gun at her, only to have the Akuma fly up to dodge his attack.

"Allen, behind you!" Lavi shouted a warning as Akuma B emerged from the ground. His warning came too late as Allen was bombarded by the female Akuma's snow. On the other hand, Lavi found himself blocked by Akuma A's massive hand.

"Big hammer, small hammer, grow, grow, grow!" Lavi commanded, swinging his hammer at Akuma A. he blinked when his hammer was caught by the Akuma.

"Lavi, take and others and run…" Allen told his companion as he was still under the female Akuma's snow barrage.

"Coming Apocalypse! Hell's Insects: First Illusion!" Kanda jumped into the battle, unleashing his wraiths in mid-air.

"Icicle… Rain!" Ami bombarded the three Akumas with her numerous ice sticks.

"Retreat!" Akuma A instructed, beating a hasty retreat.

"Quite an entry Yuu." Lavi grinned.

"Shut up." Kanda retorted.

"Idiotic junior." Ami muttered, sweeping off the snow from Allen's head.

Allen peered his eyes open, before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Allen!" Lavi called in worry. "ALLEN!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now this chapter is down. Read and review.


	8. End of the Snowstorm

SailorStar9: Chapter 6 goes up. This is Chapter 7. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 7: End of the Snowstorm

* * *

Meanwhile, back at headquarters, Lenalee finally awoke.

"Lenalee!" Koumi hurried to his sister's side. "Lenalee…"

"It's like before…" Lenalee noted. "You're here as soon as I wake up. Have you forgotten? The day you came to the Order."

"No, I remember." Koumi replied.

"Where's Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"He's on a mission." Koumi answered. "He's gone with Kanda and Ami to recover an Innocence fragment."

"I see." Lenalee replied.

* * *

Back in the mountains, the group was walking back after forcing the three Akumas to retreat.

"Allen, you're awake!" Lavi beamed when he noticed the Exorcist on his back was opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness! Are you all right?" Elda asked as the group stopped.

"Sorry Lavi." Allen apologized. "I can walk…"

"You all right?" Lavi asked as Allen threw himself off.

"Yeah…" Allen replied.

"Come on." Lavi offered his hand.

"Thanks." Allen took the hand.

"Damned bean sprout." Kanda hissed.

"Yuu." Ami scolded mildly.

* * *

In the inn…

"You're burning up. We should get this fever down." Elda remarked, feeling Allen's temperature.

"No, I'm all right." Allen assured her.

"There's no need act all tough." Lavi rebuked.

"Pitiful." Kanda interjected. "You couldn't defeat even one Akuma? When you find one, never let it go. Kill them all."

"You're harsh on both Akuma and colleagues, Yuu." Lavi remarked.

"Where's the Finder, Michael?" Allen asked.

"I left him behind." Kanda replied. "There are plenty of Finders. One must take care of himself."

"That's terrible…" Allen gasped.

"Don't worry Allen." Ami smiled at her worried junior. "I left a Seeker behind."

Just then, the door opened and Michael entered.

"Michael!" Allen exclaimed as the Finder swept off the snow from his arms.

"We were just talking about you." Lavi added.

"I could see the light from your battle." Michael replied as Ami's Seeker flew back to its mistress.

"Good job!" Lavi beamed.

"Thank goodness!" Allen breathed in relief.

"Thank you." Michael nodded.

"Thank you for your help." Ami smiled at the magical creature which let out a squeal before landing on her shoulder.

"Did you find the Akuma near where we were fighting?" Kanda asked.

"No." Michael shook his head.

"So you retreated." Kanda accused.

"I'm going back out. We have to find the Innocence before they do." He added, grabbing his sword.

"I'm going too!" Lavi offered.

"Do you want another disaster like last time?" Kanda asked as Elda's father stepped forward.

"Don't mind me." Elda's father replied.

"If you're doing, father, then so will I!" Elda told him.

"Don't you care if your daughter gets involved?" Kanda asked the father.

"It'll be dangerous at night in a snowstorm like this." Allen added.

"Then you can keep watch, Allen." Lavi grinned. "You'd have a tough time with your injuries, wouldn't you? Take care of these two."

"Right." Allen replied as Ami's Seeker landed on his head.

"Ami-sempai…" he blinked at the ice wielder.

"Hey," Ami shrugged. "Someone has to prevent these two," she pointed to Kanda and Lavi. "From killing each other."

"Well then I'll stay here as well." Michael offered.

"See you later then!" Lavi waved farewell.

* * *

"What a nice little excursion this is." Lavi remarked as the three walked in the snowstorm.

"Shut up." Kanda retorted.

"Lavi…" Ami added.

"What Frostbite?" Lavi grinned.

"One more word, and I'll freeze your trap shut." Ami threatened.

"Oh, that was cold, you two." Lavi complained.

"Shut your mouth!" Kanda retorted.

"Lavi…" Ami growled. "Last warning."

* * *

Meanwhile with the three Akumas…

"Oh, it's the Exorcists! Shall we take 'em down?" Akuma A inquired.

"Idiot!" the female Akuma scolded. "We just have to wait for them to get the Innocence, then we steal it from them."

"Oh I see! You sure are smart!" Akuma B praised.

* * *

Back in the inn…

"I believe that's not the Leaf of Revival, but a material known as Innocence lies at the end of the snowstorm." Allen told Elda's father. "Even if you manage to find it, it will not bring your son back."

"Shut up!" Elda's father retorted.

"And those Akumas could be lying in wait." Allen added. "You should turn back. Only an Exorcist can defeat an Akuma."

"Father…" Elda interjected. ""Let's go to bed and set off as soon as day breaks."

"Elda!" Allen gasped.

"Please, let us go." Elda pleaded.

Later in Elda's dream, she dreamt of that fateful night again. Jolted awake now, she realized that her father was gone.

"Elda, is something the matter?" Allen asked.

"My father…" Elda gasped.

Rushing out of the cabin, Allen noted the skid marks on the ground.

"It can't be!" Elda gasped.

"You wait here, Elda." Allen told her. "We'll go."

"I'm coming with!" Elda protested.

"But…" Allen objected.

"I can't just give up!" Elda replied. "I'm sick of regretting his death."

"Elda!" Allen gasped.

"If I hadn't stopped my father then, he wouldn't be suffering so." Elda added. "You can't imagine how I've regretted leaving my brother to die."

"All right then." Allen smiled.

"I'm counting on you Tim!" he called to General Cross' Golem as the golden Golem flew above them, alongside with Ami's Seeker.

At his instruction, both flying objects flew off.

* * *

"Is this it?" Kanda asked as the trio approached a cave, the snowstorm getting heavier.

"Nothing for it but to see." Lavi replied.

"It's not that easy." Kanda retorted. "I can't get any closer."

"Well, we only need a moment…" Lavi grinned as he activated his weapon.

"But I think Frostbite's ahead of me." He smiled when he noticed Ami glowing an icy white as she activated her Innocence.

"Shine Snow… Illusion!" Ami unleashed her attack to counter the snowstorm.

"And as I've said." She added, "If this is caused by Innocence, I won't be able to hold it back for long."

"In that case," Lavi grinned. "Let's go in while it lasts."

That decided, the three entered the cave. Unknown to them, Elda's father had trailed them.

As the three neared the exit of the tunnel, they ran towards the end to find a colossal tree in the cave.

Kanda neared the tree, but was thrown back by the Innocence hidden within the trunk.

"Yuu!" Ami gasped, kneeling beside him.

"What the hell?" Lavi blinked.

"There it is!" Elda's father interjected. "The Leaf of Revival! It really exists!"

"Now, now, I can revive Jacob!" he smiled as he ran towards the tree, but like Kanda before him, he was thrown by the Innocence.

"Jacob…" Elda father muttered as he ran towards the tree. "Jacob!"

"Stop! That's dangerous!" Lavi warned before Elda's father was thrown back by the tree.

"Coming Apocalypse! Hell's Insects: First Illusion!" Kanda used his sword to slice through the tree's gaseous attack.

"Hammer of Wood!" Lavi activated his Innocence, but his seal was destroyed by the tree's mist. "No good eh?"

"Yuu, Lavi, wait." Ami called out.

"Huh?" Lavi blinked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanda demanded as she stepped forward.

"Believe me." Was all she said as she removed her orb as she threw a smile at him.

Kanda's eyes widened as the tree started pelting snowballs at her.

Ami lifted her sapphire orb in the air, sweeping her right hand across the crystal as a soft watery blue light surrounded her. The snowballs were then absorbed into her orb. Her blue aura still radiating from her, Ami approached the tree, placing a gentle hand on the trunk. The Innocence's attack ceased and the tree glowed as Ami extracted the Innocence from the tree.

"Thank you." Ami smiled her gratitude.

"I've got the Innocence." she replied, walking back to her two companions. "Let's go home."

"Hey, give that to me!" Elda's father demanded. "I need the Leaf of Revival to revive my son!"

"This is no Leaf of Revival." Kanda told him. "It's an Innocence fragment."

"Give it to me!" Elda's father ordered.

"No!" Kanda threw him off. "The Innocence does not have the power to bring your son back. Give up."

"Sorry, but he's right." Lavi agreed. "You should give up on it. I don't know why, but an Innocence fragment happened to come upon this tree and made its leaves shine. Thinking that they were the leaves mentioned in your legend, many people have must have come to claim its leaves. If it had let them, it would not have survived. So the Innocence created both the snowstorm and the hot wind to drive people away. The Innocence protected the tree, though it couldn't protect it in the end."

"Lavi," Ami added. "Don't you know what that tree is?" Ami asked.

Not waiting for a reply, she added, "It's a descendent of the Yggdrasil."

Turning to Elda's father, she reminded him, "Please stop chasing the impossible. Anyone who has died will never be revived."

Looking up at the night sky, she added, "I, out of all people, know that."

"Let's go." Kanda retorted.

"Yeah." Lavi nodded and the three exited.

* * *

"Clear at last!" Lavi smiled at the clear skies once the group left the cave.

Kanda frowned, getting into defense mode instantly as the three Akumas from before appeared before them.

"Give us that Innocence!" Akuma A demanded.

"Stand back!" Lavi warned as he readied his weapon.

"I'll never give it to you Akuma! You won't get away this time!" Kanda promised.

The female Akuma then fired her chest snowballs at them.

"I'll take that Akuma there!" Kanda instructed as Ami's ice shield receded to the ground.

"Right you are!" Lavi agreed.

"Men." Ami muttered, albeit amused.

Akuma B fired its balls of snow at Lavi who skidded to dodge the attack.

"Big hammer, small hammer. Grow, grow, grow!" he commanded, smashing his weapon at Akuma B's face.

Kanda slashed his sword at Akuma A, sending him flying.

"You're pitiful!" the female Akuma rebuked.

Kanda gasped when he saw the female Akuma attack her fellow Akumas.

"What are you doing?" Akuma B demanded.

"Stop it!" Akuma A pleaded.

The female Akuma laughed as she absorbed the other two in increase her power.

"I see." Kanda realized. "It absorbed its brethren to become stronger."

"It's even more ruthless than you are, Yuu." Lavi teased.

"Now, give me the Innocence!" the evolved Akuma demanded as she fired her snow cannons at them.

"This may be tougher than I thought!" Lavi noted after the three jumped to avoid the attack, as he landed.

"Anyone want to guess what level this witch is?" Ami joked.

Kanda hissed and was about to attack the evolved Akuma when he was grabbed by Elda's father from behind.

"What are you doing?" the swordsman demanded.

"Give it to me!" Elda's father ordered.

"Let me go!" Kanda struggled to get free.

"Weakling!" the female Akuma retorted as she fired her icicles at the struggling pair.

"Yuu!" both Lavi and Ami gasped.

"Give it… give it to me!" Elda's father demanded as the two fell to the ground.

"Bastard!" Kanda hissed.

"You're tough!" the Akuma remarked as she unleashed a wave of snow at Lavi, freezing his feet.

"Crap!" Kanda cursed as the snow wave washed over him, freezing him in place. "Damnit!"

"Using ice?" Ami raised an eyebrow, as she used a water bubble to protect herself. "I'm gonna sue. Guess I'm the only one left then."

"Quit joking Frostbite." Lavi complained.

"Nymph…" Kanda growled.

"I'll leave you two to grovel." Ami smirked.

Then, Kanda noticed Timcanpy fluttering above him.

"I made it!" Allen breathed in relief. "Innocence, activate!"

"Take this!" he retorted, firing his gun at the Akuma who used her hand to block the bullets.

"Allen!" Lavi beamed.

"Pest!" the Akuma hissed, firing her chest cannons at him. Allen jumped to dodge the attack.

"Tag-team on this witch?" Ami suggested.

"You read my mind." Allen smiled back. "What's the plan?"

"Free those two mules first." Ami instructed. "I'll take care of this witch."

"Watch and learn, squirt." she smirked, as the Akuma fired her snow cannons again.

"Using ice against me, not a good idea." she informed the Akuma, turning into Keena.

"Uh oh…" Allen muttered, as he rained his bullets past the Akuma, freeing Kanda and Lavi from their icy prisons.

"What the…" Lavi blinked as he saw Keena rain her ice bolts on the Akuma.

"Battle-mode Ami-sempai, aka Keena-sempai is in the house." Allen supplied. "And as she just told me, using ice against her isn't a good idea. I think I know why Koumi sent her here."

"Damn it!" the Akuma cursed as one final gigantic ice bolt crushed onto her.

"Remind me never to cross that girl." Lavi remarked.

"Allen." Keena remarked.

"Yes?" Allen blinked at his battle-mode senior.

"You've seen my Koori Draco attack. Now, I'll show you its final form." Keena informed him.

"Yes…" Allen nodded.

"Holy…" Lavi gaped as Kanda watched in awe when a towering ice and snow dragon surrounded the ice wielder.

"Koori… Ryu!" Keena thrust her arm forward, unleashing her elemental dragon at the Akuma.

"No!" the Akuma screamed as she was literally obliterated by the dragon.

When the energy lash died down, the four Exorcists looked at the huge crater that was left.

"Please, give it to me!" Elda's father requested as he came forward.

"You're still so intent?" Kanda hissed.

"I want to bring my son back to life." Elda's father replied. "I want to bring him back… one more time…"

"I'm sorry." Elda apologized. "This is all because I stopped you. I never thought it would hurt you so. That's why I wanted to help you gain closure, even though I knew there was no Leaf of Revival."

"Don't you think you should focus on Elda?" Allen asked. "You keep chasing after your dead son, never thinking about her for a single moment. She's alive, and yet, you treat her as if she too, were dead."

"I'm all right." Elda assured. "It's harder for my father here. I'm really all right, father."

"Elda..." her father wept, hugging his daughter.

"I'll go ahead back to the Order with the Innocence." Ami informed the group.

"Hey, shouldn't we go together?" Lavi asked.

"I just... need some time alone, that's all." Ami let out a small smile.

"This little field trip was far from pleasant." Kanda retorted as he followed the ice wielder.

"Well then, let's go." Lavi told Allen. "If there's anyone who can take care of Frostbite now, it's Yuu."

"Uh, right." Allen nodded.

"Shall we go home too?" Elda's father asked.

"Yeah!" Elda beamed.

"Your mom's waiting for us." Her father added.

* * *

"Well then, shall I go in?" Skin snorted.

"Rero?" Rero inquired.

The umbrella then squealed as Skin electrocuted it.

"Give him back!" Road demanded. "I get so bored without Rero."

"You can have your toy. I'm going after the Innocence." Skin told her.

"Here." He tossed the umbrella to her.

"Millennie said to come home." Road informed him.

"What?" Skin demanded.

"He's got a job for you." Road added.

Then the two Noahs disappeared.

* * *

At the train station…

"Thank you for everything." Elda said.

"Not at all." Allen smiled.

"We'll go home after taking a day to rest." Elda informed them.

"Elda…" Allen started.

"Yes?" Elda blinked.

"Those Akumas we just fought were by-product of a tragedy." Allen told her. "Souls brought back to this world come back as Akuma."

"No!" Elda gasped.

"Yes." Allen replied. "If someone calling himself the Earl of Millennium comes to you, saying he will revive someone dear to you, pay him no heed."

"I'll never wish for that again." Elda's father assured his daughter. "What I have to do now is live on with you and your mother. I have to put those living first."

"Father!" Elda muttered as her father cradled her close.

* * *

"Goodbye!" Elda waved farewell to the Exorcist group as the train took off.

"I hope the Earl of Millennium doesn't come to bother them." Allen remarked.

"I know what you're thinking, Allen." Lavi told him. "If her brother becomes an Akuma…"

"We would have to defeat him." Allen finished his sentence. "That is the battle we Exorcists must fight. But I still believe…"

* * *

"So, what do you think of Allen Walker?" Bookman asked his disciple.

"Nothing much, either way." Lavi replied as the camera penned into Allen's and Michael's graffiti faces. "I get the feeling, though, his fight will be a painful one indeed, and a long one as well."

"I see." Bookman remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: And another chapter goes down. Read and review.


	9. The Millennium Swordsman

SailorStar9: Chapter 7 goes up. This is Chapter 8. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 8: The Millennium Swordsman

* * *

"Our story begins more than a thousand years ago. The Emperor who united our land sired a beautiful daughter named Sandra. When she reached the age of eighteen, word of her incredible beauty spread throughout the land and men from as far away from Greece and the Orient crossed both sea and mountain to ask for her hand in marriage. However, the Princess would not accept any proposal, not matter how great her suitor. This is what the Princess said to every one of them: I will marry the strongest man in this world. The Princess asked a swordsman in her father's employ named Vittorio to fight them. All the mightiest men had assembled, and fought many hours, but not one fell. It is said that when the Princess fell ill and died, even to this day, the great battle continues." The old storyteller narrated.

The camera then pans into an abandoned Roman Coliseum as Kanda and Vittorio met face to face.

"I will fight you in Princess Sandra's name." Vittorio declared, drawing his sword.

With a war cry, both males rushed towards each other, weapons drawn as the rain pattered around them.

* * *

Back at headquarters…

"Kanda's missing?" Allen echoed. "I thought he was going to Rome."

"Yuu…" Ami gasped, her hand tightening over her ring.

"Yes." Koumi nodded. "He was going to recover the Innocence discovered on the outskirts of Rome. But as of one week ago, he and the Finders accompanying him have been completely out of contact. There are a great deal of Akumas surrounding the arena where they last made contact, so we've been unable to approach it without the help of an Exorcist."

"That is where you two come in." he added.

* * *

"Okay. Take us out." Allen requested the Finder once the senior-junior pair boarded the boat.

"What are you doing here?" he blinked confusedly at Lenalee.

"Move over." Lenalee instructed.

"Are you coming, Lenalee?" Allen asked as he shifted aside.

"Well then, take us out…" he requested the Finder as Lenalee remained silent.

_She seems kinda mad._ He thought. _I wonder if Koumi ordered her to come with... but I don't think he would do that…_

Then, he thought back to when Lenalee slapped him when they faced off with Road.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Because we are friends!" Lenalee scolded._

* * *

As the train arrived at the station, the trio took their bags and exited the station.

"Um…" Allen started as Lenalee huffed in front of him. "Come to think of it, we haven't spoken since then…"

"I'm sorry for my behavior." He apologized, placing both his and Lenalee's suitcases down.

Ami sighed as everyone else looked at them.

"Don't give up just yet." Lenalee told him, placing her bag of groceries on top of his bowed head. "I haven't forgiven you."

"Uh, right…" Allen blinked.

"You're so selfish, Allen." Lenalee scolded. "Only you can see the Akuma's souls, so you think you have the right to sacrifice yourself without a moment's thought about other's feelings. Why are we even friends? Don't try to make a fool of me! Why won't you fight with me? I hate that eye of your, Allen. I hate it."

"I'm sorry." Allen apologized again.

"Lenalee…" he blinked as the Chinese girl sank to her knees. "Thank you for saving me."

"Any time!" Lenalee retorted, getting to her feet and running off to the transfer train.

"I suppose she's forgiven me." Allen smiled at Timcanpy which had landed on his shoulder.

"The two of you are just like us." Ami remarked amusedly.

"Huh?" Allen blinked.

"Yuu and I." Ami elaborated. "When we first started off."

"What are you doing? Lenalee called out. "Hurry up and get on. There isn't another train to Rome until tomorrow."

"Uh yeah!" Allen answered, grabbing both their bags as the senior-junior pair hurried off.

"A Roman gladiator who's been alive for a millennium?" Allen echoed as they discussed their mission.

"Doesn't it sound a lot like Lala, who sang for five hundred years?" Lenalee inquired.

"Then, that gladiator…" Allen trailed off.

"We can't say for sure." Lenalee pointed out. "We don't even know if the Innocence can allow a normal person to live for a thousand years."

"Unless…" Ami frowned.

"What?" Lenalee asked as Allen blinked at her.

"Nothing." Ami shook her head. "I've been pondering too much, I guess."

"He could be a host, though." Allen reasoned.

"We simply have no way of knowing." Lenalee replied. "It could be called paranormal if he even exists at all."

"According to those documents," Allen pondered as he read through the details. "There have been many Akuma sightings in the past month in the area surrounding the arena. But not a single Akuma who entered the arena even returned. That may be because they were defeated by an Innocence-endowed swordsman."

"I think my brother thought so, too, and want to find out for sure. That's why…" Lenalee agreed.

"That's why he dispatched Kanda." Allen finished her sentence.

* * *

Back in Rome…

"Hide." Kanda told the Finder.

"Be careful." The Finder advised as Kanda entered the Akuma-infested arena.

"Ready, Mugen?" he asked, drawing out his sword. "Innocence, activate!"

The Finder blinked in awe as Kanda easily dispatched the Akuma.

* * *

The next day, the trio entered the Roman town.

"Get out of my way!" a bounty hunter demanded, pushing a child out of his path. "Look where yer' goin' boy."

The boy gritted his teeth and ran off.

"Um…" the storekeeper stammered as another bounty hunter took his roasted chicken drumstick and started eating it.

"If it's about the money, we'll pay you when we get back." The bounty hunter told him.

"What is this? Are they soldiers?" Allen asked.

"Do you think they're planning to start a war?" Lenalee inquired.

"What the hell is this?" a bounty hunter demanded.

"Fine then, just try it!" his opponent challenged.

"Stop it!" the challenger's companion chided. "We can't start a fight over every little grievance."

"I wish the two of them would just shoot each other." Another bounty hunter remarked behind the trio.

"We're bounty hunters." He explained. "We're here to recover the Sardini's kidnapped daughter."

"Bounty hunters?" Allen echoed.

"Kidnapped daughter?" Lenalee blinked.

"Don't you know?" the bounty hunter asked. "Three days ago, the sixteen year old daughter of the Sardini family, called Claudia, was kidnapped. The man who kidnapped her called himself Vittorio."

"Vittorio?" Lenalee echoed.

"You mean that thousand-year-old gladiator?" Allen gasped.

"Viscount Paretti has handed down an order on behalf of the Sardini family!" a messenger on horseback declared. "All those wishing to claim the bounty are to assemble at once."

"Who was that?" Allen asked.

"I wonder…" Lenalee pondered.

At the announcement, all the bounty hunters followed the messenger.

* * *

That night. All the bounty hunters were feasting within the Paretti castle.

"Is that so?" a maidservant giggled at something a bounty hunter told her.

"We didn't come here for a picnic you know." Lenalee complained as Allen filled his plate with food.

"I have to calm the grumbling beast though." Allen told her.

Ami giggled, "Lees, despite the time I've spent with the squirt, not even I can grasp how much he can eat."

"Can't blame him though." She added, ignoring Allen's pained look. "Parasitic-type Exorcists use up plenty of energy when they fight."

"How'd you like some, young lady?" a maidservant passed a plate of food to Lenalee.

"That's all right." Lenalee declined.

A hand clap caught their attention as Viscount Paretti and Mr. Sardini stepped out of the pavilion.

"My friends, I ask that you stop for a moment and listen to me." Viscount Paretti began. "As you likely know, the Lady Claudia of the Sardini family has been kidnapped by a bandit calling himself Vittorio. This matter is deeply troubling to Mr. Sardini. As a representative of the honorable Paretti family, I swear to you all that whoever recovers my beloved fiancée will have a share in my property."

"Fiancée?" Lenalee echoed.

"She's only sixteen, but she's with that older man there?" Allen blinked.

"Arranged marriage." Ami spat. "Those merchants will do anything to get into the ranks of royalty, including using their daughters as a bargaining chip."

"What do you mean, my son?" the elder Sardini demanded. "How can you say that now?"

"This is unexpected." Paretti told his future father-in-law. "You should make every effort to recover your daughter. Why are you concerning yourself with such trifles as property?"

"Whoo, we're gonna be livin' the good life now!" a bounty hunter beamed.

"Yeah, Paretti's property is as good as mine!" another agreed.

"I'll bring her back fer sure!" another concurred.

"We're gonna be rich!" another assented.

"Disgraceful." Ami hissed in distaste.

* * *

"Claudia…" Mr. Sardini muttered as he looked at his daughter's portrait.

"I never thought you'd be such a burden to me." He added. "Vittorio, he says? Such idiocy!"

"Don't worry." Allen told him as Timcanpy fluttered into the Sardini house.

"He won't harm you." Ami added.

"We're sorry to come in this way." Lenalee apologized as the three Exorcists entered through the open window.

"We mean you no harm. We are from the Black Order." Allen explained as Timcanpy landed on his shoulder.

"The Black Order?" Mr. Sardini gasped when he saw the Black Order's mark. "I've heard of them."

"It was one month ago that my daughter started talking about a medieval knight appearing." He explained as Lenalee shut the window. "I thought at first she had been dreaming and gave it no mind, but she kept saying he would report to her at night."

"Report?" Allen echoed.

* * *

"_The strongest man in the world has yet to appear." Vittorio reported._

* * *

"I screamed at her to stop her foolishness, but my daughter was so convinced that she was telling the truth. Then, three days ago, when her marriage to Viscount Paretti was finally to be confirmed..." Mr. Sardini continued. "My god, what was she thinking?"

"Indeed." Viscount Paretti agreed, entering the room. "What _was_ Miss Claudia thinking?"

"Son!" Mr. Sardini gasped.

"If she married me, the Sardini family, once mere merchants, would finally have a tie to royal family." Paretti snorted. "She would have been filial piety incarnate."

"My son, I disagree." Mr. Sardini replied. "Claudia did _not_ run away. I'm sure a man calling himself Vittorio took her! We don't have to hire bounty hunters when we can just report to the police."

"Do not worry." Paretti assured him. "I don't intend to spend any more than is necessary. It happens often, does it not, that someone who won the lottery is attacked by someone less fortunate? You were planning to become nobility. You should expect certain complications."

"Who are these children who have been staring at me all this time?" he asked, noticing the three Exorcists.

"Ah, they say they're with the Black Order." Mr. Sardini replied.

"Did you call them, father?" Paretti asked.

"No." Mr. Sardini replied.

"I see." Paretti nodded. "If we have the cooperation of the famous Dark Order, then we have no need for bounty hunters. Please."

"We refuse your request!" Allen answered for the other two. "If you want Miss Claudia to come home, you would be looking for her yourselves! Which do you hold more dear, you daughter, or your treasures, money and property? It's because you're such a terrible father, and you, a terrible husband, that she ran away!"

"Allen, Lees, let's go." he told the two female Exorcists.

The other two nodded and the three exited from the Sardini household.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Ami asked as they walked out.

"What is it?" Allen blinked.

"Using their child as a bargaining chip to climb up the aristocracy rank." Ami replied, disgusted. "Welcome to the real world."

"In the end, we didn't manage to find a single lead on Kanda, or even Vittorio." Allen sighed.

"Yeah…" Lenalee agreed.

* * *

After checking into an inn…

"At any rate, let's start out again tomorrow." Lenalee suggested as the three turned in for the night, a curtain separating him from her and Ami.

"Good night." Allen said, lying down on his bed.

"Do you think that Claudia really ran away from home?" Lenalee asked. "She first started talking about Vittorio a month ago. Why do you suppose she was so set upon Vittorio?"

"Well, because she wanted to get away from her overbearing parents, I'd guess." Allen replied.

"That may be, but what if he really appeared?" Lenalee asked.

"Why?" Allen returned her question.

"Like, if his ghost fell in love with her." Lenalee guessed.

"We've never encountered that before." Allen added.

"Just a thought." Lenalee replied.

"Have you been reading romance novels again, Lees?" Ami joked.

"Ami-nee!" Lenalee pouted as Allen hid a laugh on the other side of the cloth.

"Good night." She huffed as the three turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning…

The bounty hunters had gathered at the demolished Coliseum, along with their weapons.

"I'm first!" one of them declared as he ran through the passageways.

"Where are you?" another demanded as he and his team met up. "I'll cut you to ribbons."

"Oh damn, we have to hurry!" Allen gasped when a group of Akuma flew above the three Exorcists' heads.

"Where are you, Vittorio? Come out!" another bounty hunter arrived in the Coliseum center.

"Get out here, Vittorio!" another demanded. "I'll get you!"

Their shoutings were short when the Akumas attacked.

Entering the arena, the Akumas then continued their attack on the bounty hunters.

Jumping out of a hallway, Allen slashed through an Akuma with his already activated Innocence, as Ami was already raining her ice bolts on the rest.

"This way, everyone!" Lenalee evacuated the remaining bounty hunters.

"I don't want the money!" one of them cried as they escaped.

Lenalee then destroyed an Akuma that appeared before her with a kick.

As the Akumas continued firing at the bounty hunters, Allen was quickly slashing through the Akumas with his weapon.

"Wait. Forget about him. Save me!" A bounty hunter stopped Lenalee who was about to help another hunter trapped under some debris.

_They're all so selfish… now I know why Ami-nee was so disgusted last night._ Lenalee thought as Allen defended the fallen hunter with his weapon.

"Even so, I have to protect them, as an Exorcist." Allen said, firing his gun at the Akumas.

* * *

Back in the town…

"This is an official order from Viscount Paretti!" A messenger announced to the remaining bounty hunters, holding up a notice. "Whoever defeats the bandit Vittorio and rescues his daughter Claudia, will receive one-fifth of the Sardini family's wealth and property!"

"A fifth?" one of them echoed.

"Not a tenth?" another asked.

"That's twice that we were promised." another replied.

"I'm not going back. Those things in there are monsters." His partner reasoned.

"No, it's all right." His companion assured him. "All we have to do is let those kids take care of it, and take Vittorio down."

Aside in his carriage, Paretti thought,_ this is my one chance to rise up my status as a penniless nobleman. I _will_ find Claudia._

* * *

Back in the arena, the police had arrived on the scene.

"Alright, attack!" the squad leader ordered.

"Fire!" he instructed as one of his men fired a rotating machine gun at the Akuma that was coming towards them, to no avail when the bullets was reflected by the Akuma's armor.

Allen immediately fired his gun and destroyed the Akuma.

Just then, Vittorio entered the fight, slicing through the Akuma that was coming towards the younger Exorcist.

"Who's that?" the police officer asked.

"My name is Vittorio." Vittorio introduced himself as the smoke cleared. "A swordsman under the command of the Tivoli family."

"That's him!" the police officer declared.

"I will challenge you, in of Princess Sandra's name." Vittorio remarked.

"Fire!" the squad leader ordered.

Using his sword, Vittorio pushed the bullets back to the police squad, sending the entire team flying out of the arena.

"You can't beat him." Kanda warned as Allen was about to take on Vittorio.

"Kanda?" Allen blinked.

"This one's mine." Kanda told him. "Don't interfere."

"Men…" Ami sighed.

"Sorry to keep you." Kanda said, jumping down to meet Vittorio.

"I accept your challenge." Vittorio replied.

"Lenalee!" the Finder who was with Kanda approached the new arrivals.

"Pedro! You are all right." Lenalee sighed in relief.

"Yes, somehow." Pedro replied.

"You okay?" Allen asked.

"Never mind that. It's an Innocence fragment." Pedro told the three Exorcists.

"That sword is what allowed Vittorio to live for these thousand years." He explained as Kanda and Vittorio decked it out. "Those two had been fighting for three days, bit the Akuma finally appeared, and Vittorio disappeared in the chaos. Kanda has been so tired after the battle that he's been asleep for the past two days."

"And neither of them can use their Innocence power, can they?" Ami asked.

"It's a matter of pride as a swordsman." Pedro replied as the two adversaries circled each other after clashing. "They won't stop until one of them wins."

"Kanda didn't want me to interfere because I can't fight without my anti-Akuma weapon." Allen realized.

"That's his weird way to saying he cares, I guess." Ami shrugged. "Not even I can tell what he's thinking."

"And you're dating him, why?" Lenalee teased.

"Lees, not funny." Ami growled.

* * *

Back in the sword fight, the two adversaries were met at a standstill as they fought to gain the upper hand. Kanda was already panting from the exertion.

Then, the Japanese sliced through Vittorio's shoulder, causing the ancient gladiator's blood to gush out on the both of them.

But Kanda's eyes widened when the large wound closed up on its own.

* * *

"His wounds are healing." Lenalee noticed as Vittorio's otherwise fatal wound closed

"Is that his Innocence's power?" Allen blinked.

"Of course… a healing Innocence…" Ami realized.

"Yuu!" she cried out when Vittorio's blade landed on Kanda's waist.

"Oh no!" Lenalee gasped.

"Kanda!" Allen called out as the senior-junior pair jumped down.

* * *

SailorStar9" Well, this chapter is down. Read and review.


	10. A Swordsman’s Pride

SailorStar9: Chapter 8 goes up. This is Chapter 9. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 9: A Swordsman's Pride

* * *

"Yuu!" Ami cried as she rushed towards the injured Japanese.

"Kanda!" Allen gasped, following his senior's example.

"Allen, Ami-nee!" Lenalee called out to the two.

* * *

"I'll finish you." Vittorio told the fallen swordsman.

Ami fired an icicle at him, only to have Vittorio use his sword to blow the icicle away. Allen was caught in the wind, causing him to fly off, while Ami jumped to avoid the torrent of wind, landing on a demolished wall.

Walking past Kanda, Vittorio then turned his attention to Allen who had risen to his feet. The younger Exorcist then charged towards Vittorio, his anti-Akuma weapon activated.

"Kanda!" Lenalee jumped beside the fallen Japanese. Turning him around, she listened for a heartbeat.

"He's got a heartbeat. He's still alive!" she told the worried Ami.

"Of course…" Kanda muttered, despite his injuries. "I'm not gonna kick it yet…"

"Kanda…" Lenalee breathed in relief.

"Kanda…" Pedro approached the trio.

"Idiotic Peacock…" Ami mumbled. "Making me worry like this."

"Are you crying, Ami-nee?" Lenalee teased.

"Lees…" Ami glared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen was forced to defend himself as Vittorio's barrage of attacks rained on him.

* * *

"Allen's arm can withstand even the most vicious of attacks from Akuma..." Lenalee noted as she saw Allen's arm was actually getting trashed by Vittorio's sword.

"Vittorio's sword has an Innocence fragment in it." Pedro explained. "Even an Exorcist's anti-Akuma weapon is not impervious."

"Why does he have a sword lke that?" Ami asked. "If he can use the Innocence, then he's…"

"He's no host." Kanda replied in her arms. "He's been taken by the Innocence, body and soul."

"Taken?" Lenalee echoed.

"We do not know where Vittorio got ahold of that sword." Pedro added as Allen was forced to run. "But it seems that he cannot control the power of the Innocence as a host would be able to. The Innocence is so powerful that it completely ignores everything Vittorio wishes it to do. He wishes only to fight and defeat those stronger than himself."

"It's a rouge Innocence fragment then." Ami concluded.

Pedro nodded.

"So Yuu fought without the use of his Innocence, so that Vittorio's wouldn't activate." Ami realized.

"It's no use." Kanda added. "He can't beat Vittorio."

"Kanda!" Pedro gasped as the wounded swordsman stood up, only to kneel painfully on the ground from his injuries.

"There's no way you can move with a gaping wound like this, Peacock." Ami scolded.

"Let me take a look." Lenalee interjected as she took off after Allen.

"Right." Pedro nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen was panting as Vittorio approached him.

Allen slowly backed off, dragging his damaged arm.

"Innocence, activate!" Lenalee came to his rescue, as she ran along the aged walls. Jumping at Vittorio, she was blown back when the ancient warrior used his sword to blow her away.

"Lenalee!" Allen gasped.

"I won't fight a woman." Vittorio told her. "Remove yourself."

Allen lost his balance and fell to the ground as Vittorio approached him.

"Stop this!" Claudia ordered as Vittorio raised his sword to finish Allen off.

"Miss Claudia?" Allen blinked as the missing Sardini appeared. "So Vittorio_ did_ take you."

"I will not return." Claudia told the Exorcist. "No matter how you try to take me back, I will never go. Return to my home and tell my father and Paretti that I will never return!"

"Miss Claudia…" Allen gasped.

"Wait!" he called out as Claudia walked off. But, he was stopped when Vittorio pointed his blade at him. After assuring that Allen posted no threat, Vittorio walked off.

* * *

That night, the group rested up in a house on the outskirts of the arena.

In a room, Kanda laid bandaged on a bed as Ami watched over him, using her lap as a pillow. She had already used two healing stones on him.

"Stubborn Peacock." She muttered, stroking his forehead.

"I don't know if it'll work, but it may help his wounds." The mistress of the house said, handing Pedro a bowl.

"I'll try." Pedro replied, taking the bowl. "We're talk afterwards about payment."

"No need." The old lady remarked, shutting the door as Pedro handed the bowl to the ice wielder.

"How's Allen and Lenalee?" Ami asked the Finder.

"They seem all right, your healing stones did most of the healing." Pedro replied. "Though Allen was understandably shocked when he found himself unable to move his arm, but they're recovering well. The paralysis is only temporary."

"Thank goodness." Ami sighed in relief.

"Um, I'd like to ask you, Lenalee and Allen something." Pedro remarked.

"What is it?" Ami asked.

* * *

Once they were outside, Pedro explained, "Kanda was so tired from fighting Vittorio that we had to take refuge in a nearby mountain hut, where he slept for nearly two days straight. During that time, in order to gain information, I went about hearing the legends surrounding the area. I met this lady here and heard the story of Sandra and Vittorio."

"Our story begins more than a thousand years ago." The old lady added. "The Emperor who united our land sired a beautiful daughter named Sandra. When she turned sixteen, a great number of men came to woo her. However, the Princess would not accept any proposal, not matter how great her suitor. 'I will marry the strongest man in this world.' The Princess asked a swordsman in her father's employ named Vittorio to fight them. It is said that the great battle continued even after the Princess fell ill and died, and still continues today."

"It seems that the Sardini family's home now stands where the Princess' palace once did." Pedro told them.

"So Vittorio thinks that Claudia is Princess Sandra?" Lenalee asked.

"I see!" Allen noted, realizing what Lenalee was getting at. "So whenever he defeated an Akuma who came to take his Innocence, he reported to Claudia.

* * *

"_The strongest man in the world has yet to appear." Vittorio reported to Claudia._

* * *

"He thought that the Akumas were suitors coming to claim Princess Sandra's hand." Allen remarked.

"Vittorio first appeared before Claudia one month ago." Lenalee added. "This corresponds pretty well to the date of the excavation and the appearance of the Akumas. But in that case, where was he before then?"

"I believe he was sleeping in the ruins, waiting for a worthy opponent to appear." Pedro offered.

"A worthy opponent?" Lenalee echoed.

"As long as Vittorio holds an Innocence-endowed sword, more Akuma will appear." Ami reasoned.

"Then what about Miss Claudia?" Lenalee asked.

"She wasn't able to handle all the violence she witnessed." Allen replied. "She seemed completely taken in by the fantasy."

* * *

Back in the demolished Coliseum, Vittorio was watching over the sleeping Claudia when a chicken caught his attention.

In her dream, Claudia remembered how happy their family was before her father got obsessed with wealth.

Vittorio's footsteps awoke her and she realized that he had killed the chicken from before.

Moments later, the both of them were feasting on the roasted chicken.

* * *

The next day…

"You can't! Your wounds!" Allen protested.

"They're healed." Kanda replied.

"Your wounds are so much smaller." Allen noted as Kanda removed his bandage.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lenalee asked.

"It's my job to defeat him and recover the Innocence." Kanda answered, putting on his coat.

"But how?" Lenalee pressed. "Even if you manage to cut him with your Mugen, he'll just regenerate."

"I'll take care of it." Kanda snorted.

"You guys!" Pedro informed them. "There's another Akuma fighting Vittorio in the ruins."

"You're not completely recovered!" Lenalee objected as Kanda was about to walk out. "You should rest up today, at least!"

"How can I?" Kanda demanded. "What if one of them gets to the Innocence during that time?"

"We'll hold them off." Allen interjected.

"I can't trust you." Kanda told him.

"Trust in me, Ami-sempai and Lenalee, and in Vittorio." Allen replied. "Especially Ami-sempai.

"Vittorio?" Kanda echoed.

"Vittorio won't lose to the likes of them." Ami explained. "Right, Allen?"

The younger Exorcist nodded, "He can't. So, the Innocence won't be stolen."

"Allen?" Lenalee blinked.

"But if there are enough Akuma, then Miss Claudia's may be in danger. We'll go to protect her." Allen commented. "You stay here and think about how to get the Innocence away from Vittorio."

"Think?" Kanda hollered. "Don't you dare order me!"

He was cut short when Ami's ice spikes rose form the ground, blocking his way.

"The squirt's right. If you think about it, I'm sure you can come up with a way." Ami reasoned

"Bastard!" Kanda hissed as Ami's ice spears retreated.

Before she ran off with the other two, Ami sighed as she turned back to face the enraged Kanda.

"Please, Yuu." She pleaded. "For me, at least."

"I don't want you breaking your promise to me, Peacock." She whispered, before claiming his lips in a soft kiss.

"Pedro, take care of him." She instructed, breaking off.

"Right." Pedro nodded as the ice wielder took off after the other two.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vittorio was battling the Akuma that had attacked him.

The three Exorcists arrived just in time to see an evolved Akuma appear.

* * *

Back with the old lady, Kanda was _actually_ thinking of a way to get the Innocence.

_Kanda's really thinking hard…_ Pedro noted.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"Vittorio!" Allen gasped as the ancient warrior was blasted off by the evolved Akuma's attack.

The three watched in awe as Vittorio leapt and destroyed the Akuma with one slash.

"Vittorio, snap out of it!" Allen called out. "You don't have to fight anymore! Princess Sandra died long ago! You've been fighting blinding for a millennium! You don't have to do this!"

"The Princess lives and I wish to fight on. I must fulfill her wish." Vittorio told him.

"Come." He challenged, pointing his blade at Allen.

"Wake up! Your fight is long over!" Allen told him.

"It is _not_ over!" Vittorio retorted, slashing the pavilion the three were standing on. The three Exorcists jumped to dodge the attack.

"You loved Princess Sandra!" Allen said, as the two fought. "That's why you could never let a stranger have her!"

"I am Her Majesty's servant!" Vittorio replied. "I merely wish to fulfill her orders."

* * *

"Vittorio thinks you're Princess Sandra!" Lenalee told Claudia. "You're the only one who can stop him."

"Do you want him to fight on forever? Do you want to live here with him forever?" she pressed as Claudia remained silent.

"That's fine." Claudia replied. "Vittorio saved me. He rescued me from my life as a prisoner, unable to decide anything for myself. At first, I was scared. I didn't know why he kept appearing before me. Each time, though, he merely made his report and left. That night, though, he spoke to me for the first time."

* * *

"_Why are you crying?" Vittorio asked._

"_My father is making me marry!" Claudia wept._

* * *

"Vittorio rescued me from that place." Claudia added.

* * *

"Put down your sword!" Allen advised as he continued blocking Vittorio's attacks.

"If you don't stop fighting, Claudia will be in danger!" he warned as he stopped Vittorio's blade.

* * *

"Vittorio's very existence draws Akuma to him." Ami added. "You can't live in peace with him!"

* * *

Vittorio then grabbed Allen by his hair, throwing the younger Exorcist to the ground.

"I _knew_ you couldn't do it!" Kanda hissed, rushing into the scene just as Vittorio was about to finish Allen.

* * *

"Kanda?" Lenalee blinked.

"Peacock!" Ami exclaimed.

"Come with me!" Lenalee grabbed Claudia as the three females headed to the battlefield.

* * *

"Don't be so cocky!" Vittorio hissed.

"Die!" he declared, slashing at the charging Kanda.

* * *

"Yuu!" Ami cried out as Vittorio's blade was embedded on his shoulder.

"Kanda!" Lenalee gasped.

* * *

However, the swordsman smirked as he cut off Vittorio's arm, disarming the ancient warrior from his sword.

"If you won't give up your sword, this is the only way I can make you…" Kanda told him.

* * *

"Vittorio!" Claudia cried as she rushed towards the fallen warrior.

"Idiotic Peacock!" Ami yelled as she too rushed to the Japanese swordsman's side.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, Vittorio recalled the battles he went through.

"_I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing. No, I don't want to lose… I want to lose and end this all... but I can't allow her to marry another man! I can't lose! I must stand victorious, for all eternity!" Vittorio wept as he knelt beside Princess Sandra's tomb._

_It was then the Innocence-embedded sword appeared before him,_

* * *

"Vittorio!" Claudia cried. "Vittorio, wake up! You don't have to fight! Let's go somewhere quiet, together."

"Princess…" Vittorio muttered. "No, I knew that you were not the Princess. The Princess is already dead. Even so, I was happy fighting for you. You must live for yourself, as Sandra did."

"Vittorio…" Claudia wept.

"Vittorio!" she screamed as the ancient warrior passed away. "No! Don't die, Vittorio!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Idiot!" Ami screamed, as she held the wounded swordsman up.

"Nymph…" Kanda winced.

"Don't you 'Nymph' me!" Ami yelled. "After all those times I told you about injuring yourself…"

"You just had to…" she wept. "Do you know how worried I would be whenever you went on a solo mission!?"

* * *

"Three days later, Claudia returned to the Sardini estate, got her things together and left again." Lenalee concluded the episode. "She chose to live her life of her own accord."

* * *

SailorStar9: And another chapter down. Read and review.


	11. Lenalee’s Love

SailorStar9: Chapter 9 goes up. This is Chapter 10 and another break from the usual Akuma fighting. Watch this episode, believe me, it's hilarious. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 10: Lenalee's Love

* * *

_Dream sequence_

_The nearly five-year-old Ami was awoken by her mother shaking her. As the silvery-blue haired girl peered open her eyes, she heard the loud screaming and weeping on the streets._

"_Mom?" she asked groggily. "What's happening?"_

"_Don't speak, Ami." Her mother hushed her. "You have to run."_

"_But why?" Ami asked in confusion._

"_Don't ask, child." Her mother replied, as she packed up Ami's belongings._

_Pushing the girl out of the back door, she told her, "Now go!"_

"_And Ami…" she added, after a second, causing the girl to turn back._

"_Be safe." The older woman whispered._

"_Now go!" she hissed urgently._

_Scared and not knowing what was happening, Ami ran as fast as her short legs could take her._

_By the time she reached the forest the surrounded the village, the girl turned back to see her hometown being blazed to the ground._

"_Mom… Dad... everyone…" she wept._

"_NO!" she let out a wretched cry as the fires continued to burn._

"_I've finally found you." The Earl of Millennium chuckled as he floated towards the child._

"_Who… are… you?" Ami stammered, trying not to let her fear show._

"_Don't worry, little one." The Earl of Millennium's grin never left his face. "All you have to do is let me take your Innocence. I promise you, it won't hurt a bit."_

_Ami's eye widened as she stepped back. The Earl of Millennium then closed in on her, his hand reached out._

_Pain was what the child felt next as Ami sensed the Earl was taking something away from her body._

_A painful cry emerged from her throat as the Earl removed her Innocence from her body._

"_What?" the Earl hissed in frustration halfway through the extraction process when he saw the sapphire orb remaining on her neck, refusing to leave her body anymore._

"_This girl is fighting for control." The Earl realized._

_Then, the orb unleashed a powerful wave of icy water that not only doused the flaming village, it also destroyed the Akuma the Earl brought with him. Ami then fainted after the energy wave._

_Looking down at the unconscious child, the Earl knew that if he continued, both the wielder and the Innocence will be gone permanently._

"_Guess you'll have to keep that Innocence for the time being, girl. But, I'll be back for that Innocence, this I can assure you." He told the comatose child and left._

_Ami was still unconscious when General Cross found her._

* * *

At that, Ami jolted up from her bed, beads of cold sweat glistening her brow.

Silently, she slipped out of bed, careful not to awaken her light sleeper of a fiancé.

"Damnit!" she let out a soft hiss as she stood by the window.

"Are you all right?" Kanda asked, wrapping his arms around her. Ami had told him what had happened on the train after the 'End of The Snowstorm' episode.

"I woke up, didn't I?" Ami asked. "Sorry."

"That time of the year again?" Kanda asked.

"Yes." Ami replied after a moment's hesitation. "But, none of the dreams I used to have were as vivid as this one. It was as if… I was reliving everything all over again."

"I'm here, Nymph." Kanda assured her. "_He_ won't get you. I won't let _him_."

"Yuu..." Ami started

"Hm?" the swordsman inquired.

"Promise me one thing." Ami added.

"What?" Kanda looked down at her.

"Swear to me that you _will_ have to kill me if _he_ turns me evil." Ami replied.

"Never!" Kanda let out a shocked gasp.

"Yuu!" Ami rebuked, turning her stern eyes at him. "I'll rather die than let me and my Innocence be used against you, the other guys or the Order!

"_He _will come back for me, I know it!" she cried. "And if that happens… I don't know if I can fight _his_ control!"

"Nymph…" Kanda sighed as he pulled the girl close. "Fine, I swear, upon my honor."

"Thank you, Yuu." Ami whispered.

* * *

The next morning…

"Everyone's gonna be so pleased with me!" Koumi beamed, _skipping_ down the corridors. But, he skidded to a stop when he saw his sister talking to someone at the end of a tunnel.

"Oh really, that's nice." Russell remarked as he talked with Lenalee.

"Lenalee!" Koumi waved to her.

"Brother?" Lenalee blinked as her brother ran towards her.

"You look like you're having fun, Lenalee!" Koumi beamed. "Can I join in the conversation too?"

"Well, I'll see you." Russell waved.

"See you, Mr. Russell." Lenalee waved as Russell walked off.

"Lenalee, what are you talking about?" Koumi asked.

"I forgot." Lenalee smiled. "See you, brother."

"She's being mighty suspicious." Koumi noted as Lenalee walked off. "What are you hiding from me, Lenalee?"

* * *

Down at the Science Department…

"Mr. Reever…" Allen greeted the team leader. "Bust as usual, I see."

"Oh hey, Allen." Reever looked at the newest Exorcist. "Yeah, the supervisor is really piling work on, so…"

"Lenalee!" Koumi called out to his sister. "Are you really leaving?"

"Yeah, I've finally gotten some time off, after all." Lenalee told him.

"Lenalee…" Allen blinked at the Chinese girl who was out of her Exorcist outfit as the rest of the Science squad appeared behind him.

"Are you staring?" Lavi teased.

"No, I…" Allen protested.

"Lenalee, where you going?" Lavi called out.

"Into town, to do some shopping." Lenalee replied. "Koumi doesn't want me to, though."

"You shouldn't go!" Koumi objected, grabbing her bag. "There's so much danger in town!"

"No need to worry about a stronger girl like her." Lavi grinned.

"That's right, brother." Lenalee agreed, breaking free of Koumi's grip. "I'll see you."

"See you!" everyone else waved.

"Lenalee!" Koumi cried as his sister went out, with Lavi holding him back.

"Well then, Supervisor, let's go back to work." Reever told him.

"Let me go, Captain Reever!" Koumi protested as Reever dragged him back. "Let me go, let me go, let me go…!"

"This'll calm things down a bit." Lavi remarked as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Hm?" Allen blinked as he looked around. "Where's Mr. Russell?"

"He's off today too." Reever replied. "Come to think of it, he was saying he was going to town…"

"Russell's going to town?" Koumi echoed.

"It can't be!!!" he wailed, recalling the scene between Lenalee and Russell.

"LENALEEEE!!!" he broke free of Reever's hold as he ran after his sister. "I'm coming for you!"

"What was that?" Lavi blinked.

"I don't know…" Allen replied.

* * *

"Supervisor?" Reever called out as he and Allen stopped by Koumi's office. "We've got those lab results for you."

"Koumi?" Allen asked, searching for the missing Koumi.

"Where'd he get to?" Reever sighed.

"It's terrible, Captain Reever!" Johnny cried out. "Someone unsealed the basement and Komurin 2 is gone!"

"Gah! It can't be?" both Allen and Reever exclaimed.

* * *

"Russell, you cad." Koumi hissed as he rode the repaired Komurin 2 through an underground passage. "Taking into account their conversation earlier and that they're both in town on the same day… there's no doubt about it! They're together! I can't believe it! They're going out on a _date_?!?! I don't remember raising such a brazen harlot! Let's go, Komurin 2! We're going date busting!"

* * *

In the town, Dodge, the Akuma was hiding behind a barrel in a back alley.

"Where the hell are the Exorcists?" Dodge demanded.

"What are you shouting about? Pipe down!" a housewife scolded, flinging her window open and tossing the Akuma away.

Dodge then had a flower pot fall on his head and a dog biting him in the rear.

"How can I be so weak?" Dodge wept as a group of children ran past his body as he knocked his head on a building ledge. "I'm an Akuma! I could kill humans with ease when I was Level One. Why in God's name can't I kill a single one as a Level Two?"

"I must strengthen my resolve!" he added as a crow flew past. "I have my perfect transformative power!"

"Transform!" he announced, turning into a handsome man.

"He's so handsome!" the housewife from before fainted as the transformed Dodge winked at her.

The dog from before growled at him before purring when Dodge stroked it.

"This is sure to fool the humans, when even such a sensitive animal can't detect me. My transformation is perfection incarnate. Perhaps this power is so perfect that my others have left me? No, that can't be!" Dodge remarked.

"I've finally got an Exorcist's picture!" he declared. "I'll kill this one and say goodbye to my old incompetence!"

"She's cute!" he blinked, looking at Lenalee's photo.

"There she is! What luck!" he beamed as Lenalee and Russell walked by. "Fate is finally smiling on me!"

Lighting up a bomb, he was about to throw it at Lenalee when Komurin 2 shook him off balance.

"What?" Dodge cried as Komurin 2 appeared underneath him, the bomb exploding in his hand.

"I've found you, Lenalee and Russell." Koumi's eyes gleamed.

* * *

The explosion then sent Dodge flying into a signboard.

"What the heck?" the smoking Dodge asked.

* * *

"Mommy, what's that?" a boy pointed to Komurin 2 which was hanging from a wall.

"Don't make eye contact!" his mother scolded, pulling him away.

"Russell, you squid!" Koumi hissed as he saw Russell laugh along with Lenalee. "How dare you fraternize my beautiful Lenalee?"

"Komurin 2, exterminate that bashi-bazouk!" he ordered.

At his order, Komurin 2 rushed towards the pair, only to be crushed into a back alley by Allen's and Lavi's activated Innocence.

"Eh?" Lenalee blinked, turning back when she heard the explosion.

"Let me go!" Koumi complained. "I have to exterminate the plague that is Russell!"

"Don't act so stupid!" Allen rebuked. "If you use Komurin, you'll destroy the whole town!"

"I don't mind destroying a town or two for my Lenalee!" Koumi wept.

"I can't believe his complex runs so deep." Lavi sighed.

"Do it Allen." Reever told him.

"Right!" Allen replied.

With a quick slash, he cut off Komurin's head.

"Komurin 2!" Koumi cried when he saw his demolished robot. "Allen, you octopus!"

Then, his gleam turned nasty as Koumi revealed a gun and fired at Allen.

"What _is_ this? I can't get it off!" Allen inquired, finding an octopus headgear on his head after the smoke cleared.

"He really _is_ an octopus!" Lavi laughed.

"Now, I'll annihilate octopus-Russell too!" Koumi decided, fully armed with his octopus guns.

"Was the octopus meant for Russell_?"_ Johnny wondered as the rest of the Science team held back Koumi.

"Calm down, Supervisor!" Reever advised. "We don't know that Russell and Lenalee are dating yet!"

"They just can't have happened to meet!" Koumi protested.

"Russell has a son!" Reever pointed out. "Lenalee's way too young for him! All right? Let's just look into it a bit more."

"All right…" Koumi replied.

"But…" he added after everyone sighed in relief. "If they're indeed dating, I'll eradicate him!"

Everybody sweatdropped as Allen was _still_ trying to get the octopus head off.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in town…

Ami had managed to drag a reluctant Kanda away from headquarters and the couple was now in a small, yet comfortable tea shop.

"What the h…" she blinked, almost choking on her fruit tea as Komurin ran past the buildings.

"Che!" Kanda snorted as he sipped his green tea.

Ami sighed, "If Koumi's at it again, I don't think I want to know what happened. Can't we have a _normal_ date for once?"

"With those guys," Kanda grumbled. "I don't think we ever will."

"Yuu!" Ami chided.

"That wasn't nice." She giggled as Kanda smirked in response.

* * *

"That's a men's clothing shop." Lavi noted, peering from an alley as Russell and Lenalee walked into a shop.

"They _are_ dating!" Koumi cried as Reever tried to hold him back.

"Just going into a shop doesn't mean anything!" Reever told his dramatic supervisor.

"Argh! I can't get it off!" Allen wailed, still _trying_ to get the octopus head off.

* * *

"Welcome." The disguised Dodge greeted his customers.

"May I see your neckties?" Lenalee asked.

"This way, please." Dodge bowed.

"How does this look?" Lenalee asked, picking up a necktie.

"I don't know…" Russell admitted.

_They don't realize that I'm an Akuma._ Dodge grinned. _My transformation's extra-super perfect, to fool an Exorcist!_

His victory laugh was cut short when Lenalee and Russell blinked at him.

"Ahem, excuse me." Dodge coughed, sweatdropping.

* * *

"I won't allow it…" Koumi fumed when he saw Lenalee trying on a necktie on Russell. "I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"I'll use this super-bomb to blow Russell away, planet and all!" he decided, placing a large bomb labeled 'The End Bomb' on the ground beside him.

"Allen extinguish it!" Reever ordered just as Koumi was about to light the bomb.

"Allen's wrestling with an octopus right now." Lavi supplied as Allen struggled to get the octopus head off.

"Timcanpy, pull harder!' Allen wailed at the Golem which was tugging at one of the octopus legs.

"Then you do it, Lavi!" Reever panicked.

"All right." Lavi nodded and extinguished the flame with his hammer.

"Kill the octopus!" Koumi grinned evilly as he lighted an octopus bomb.

Lavi sweatdropped and extended his hammer, preventing Koumi from throwing the bomb.

Everyone else screamed in horror as Koumi's hand slipped, the lighted bomb flying towards the shop.

* * *

_Now!_ Dodge decided, pulling out a dagger as he approached Lenalee.

Just then, the door creaked open and the dog from before entered. Dodge panicked and dropped the knife just as Koumi's bomb flew into his mouth and Dodge swallowed the said bomb… and exploded yet again.

"Was that wall really so fragile?" Lenalee wondered after the explosion.

* * *

"I can't stand it!" Dodge wailed as he crashed into the same signboard… again.

* * *

"What are you smoking? Reever demanded. "Half the store's gone!"

"Don't worry." Koumi assured him. "That bomb hurts people other than Lenalee."

"That's not the problem!" Reever fumed.

"I can't get the octopus off…" Allen whined.

* * *

"Listen to me, Supervisor." A disguised Reever advised as the group trailed Russell and Lenalee to an outdoor café. "Don't go crazy in the restaurant. Are you listening to me, Supervisor? Be careful not to do anything weird, okay?"

"I don't want to hear it from someone in such perverse grub." Koumi retorted.

"Who do you think we're doing this for?" Reever, now cross-dressed as a lady, demanded.

"Timcanpy! Come on, pull harder!" Allen wailed as the Golem continued to tug at the octopus leg. He smiled when Timcanpy pulled the leg off but sighed when he realized that the octopus was still on his head.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The now disguised Dodge greeted the pair as he presented their tea cups.

"Thank you." Lenalee beamed.

"Take your time." Dodge added.

Turning around, he grinned,_ yes, drink your poisoned tea! One sip will send you to hell!_

"How many scoops of sugar do you want?" Lenalee asked Russell once they were left alone.

"I'll do it." Russell told her as the two reached for the sugar container at the same time.

At that, Koumi panicked.

"Eliminate the octopus!" he cried, grabbing his rabbit bombs.

"Go, my minions!" he ordered, throwing his rabbits at the pair.

"Lavi!" Reever instructed, as the rabbits flew towards the pair.

"Right!" Lavi nodded.

"Grow!" he instructed, knocking the rabbits away with his extended hammer. Too bad for Dodge though, the bombs then exploded in his face and sending the unfortunate Akuma crashing into the _same_ signboard the third time.

"Again?' Lenalee blinked.

"Why?" Dodge wailed.

* * *

"Supervisor!" Reever almost choked Koumi.

"But they were holding hands!" Koumi protested.

* * *

Later, when Russell and Lenalee stopped by a hats store, everyone else peered before their hiding places.

_I'll kill her this time!_ The disguised Dodge decided after he handed a hat to Lenalee.

"This way, Russell!" Lenalee beamed, pulling Russell into the store before Dodge could lay a hand on her.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked, bending over a hat.

"I like it." Russell agreed.

* * *

"Eliminate the octopus! Number sixty-five!" Koumi ordered, numbers veins popping out of his head.

"Yes!" 65 saluted.

Opening 65's mouth, Koumi popped a bottle into 65.

"Go!" Koumi ordered, planting a bomb on 65 after 65 morphed into a muscular version of himself. "Hit him with a macho attack! Go!"

"Just take it easy…" Lavi advised, appearing behind the dramatic Koumi, hammer in hand.

Reever gasped when Koumi turned around and blew a dart at Lavi, piercing his neck as Bookman's disciple raised his hammer.

"A blow dart?" Lavi blinked. "I'm feeling sleepy…"

"Give it up!" Reever exclaimed, trying to grab 65's control away from Koumi, with everyone else joining in the frenzy, after Lavi dropped to the ground, asleep.

Meanwhile, Timcanpy managed to pull another octopus leg off Allen, only to have the dislodged leg fly off and knock Koumi's remote control's handle off.

At that, 65 went out of control, crashing into the disguised Dodge.

* * *

"Such explosive shops today." Lenalee noted as another explosion was heard.

* * *

"Supervisor, please stop it." Reever pleaded after 65 went crashing back onto the group.

"But, but, but…" Koumi complained.

* * *

"Why?" Dodge whined as he crashed into the _same_ signboard the fourth time.

* * *

Later, Russell and Lenalee entered a spectacles store and Russell laughed as the girl tried on a pair of glasses on display.

* * *

"Supervisor, calm down!" Reever begged as Koumi fumed when Lenalee laughed with Russell.

* * *

_I won't fail again!_ Dodge swore, appearing in the back of the store. _I'll have to change my strategy…_

That decided, he turned off the lights.

"What happened, I wonder." Lenalee mused as Dodge crept behind the unsuspecting Russell.

"It's just a blackout." Dodge assured her, taking on Russell's form as the _real_ Russell was being tied up and gagged behind the store counter. "It'll come back on in a minute."

_Die, Exorcist!_ He grinned, raising his knife. But then, he lost his footing and fell on top of Lenalee.

* * *

"Lenalee!" Koumi burst into the store.

"Brother?" Lenalee blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Russell, you're dead!" Koumi fumed, seeing the compromising position they were in. "Komurin 3, launch!"

At his command, the newly constructed Komurin 3 flew off to Koumi's destination.

"Prepare to die, octopus!" Koumi demanded, pulling Lenalee to him.

"Well, um…" Dodge stammered.

"Brother, I don't know want you think is going on, but…" Lenalee sighed.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!!" Koumi whined.

Everyone looked around as Komurin 3 approached, crash-landing into the store.

"What's that?" Lenalee blinked.

"It can't be!" the Science team gasped. "Komurin…"

"Three…!" Koumi corrected as his new robot lifted him into its cockpit.

"Komurin 3, destroy the Russellpus!" he ordered.

"Komurin PUNCH!" he instructed, the robot's massive punch landed in the store as everyone ran away.

"You won't get away!" Koumi hissed as Dodge fled.

"Lees!" Ami called out as she ran towards the group.

"Ami-nee!" Lenalee blinked at the ice wielder.

"Kanda!" she exclaimed as she saw the Japanese swordsman beside the ice wielder.

"What the f…" Ami blinked at Komurin 3 chasing Dodge. "Don't tell me…"

"Hey Brother!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Yes…" Reever sighed. "That's Komurin 3."

"That idiot!" Kanda growled.

"The town's _so_ trashed after this." Ami noted.

"God!" Lenalee sighed.

* * *

"Go!" Koumi fumed as Komurin 3 pursued Dodge.

"Komurin Kick!" Koumi instructed, as Komurin 3 did a jump kick.

"I'm not Russell!" Dodge exclaimed as he continued running. "I'm an Akuma!"

"That's right…" Koumi growled. "Anyone who would touch Lenalee is an AKUMA! Komurin BEAM!"

At his command, Komurin 3 fired a laser beam from its single eye, demolishing the road and sending Dodge flying.

* * *

"Hey Lavi, stop the Supervisor!" Reever tried to shake Lavi awake.

"Can't." Lavi replied.

"Bleh…" he added and went back to sleep.

"What happened to him?" Ami asked.

"Supervisor… blow pipe…" Johnny replied.

Ami raised a brow, "He still has that!?"

Then, she sighed, "Enough said."

"Allen!" Reever turned to the younger Exorcist.

"Eh?" Allen blinked, _finally_ pulling the octopus head off, only to find another smaller one attached to his head.

Everyone face-faulted.

"And I don't think I want to know what happened to you, squirt." Ami sighed.

"Lees, shall we?" she grinned at Lenalee.

Lenalee returned her smile and nodded.

"Women…" Kanda muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dodge was still running away form the enraged Koumi.

"Komurin BEAM!" Koumi hissed, firing another laser beam at Dodge.

"I'll liquidate you with Komurin 3's ultimate attack!" Koumi swore once he had Dodge cornered. "Komurin…"

He was about to press the button when Lenalee hit him on his head with her activated Dark Boots.

"What are you doing, Brother?" she demanded.

"I just can't allow Russell to be your boyfriend!" Koumi replied.

"My boyfriend? Russell?" Lenalee echoed. "What are you smoking?"

"But you were on a date! I'll never allow it!" Koumi protested as Lenalee gave him some more knocks on the head.

"Here you go." Lenalee presented a wrapped box to her brother as everyone else ran towards the battered Dodge.

"What's that?" Koumi asked.

"A present, from her to you." Ami replied. "Right, Lees?"

"A present?" Koumi echoed.

"I asked Mr. Russell to help me pick it out for you, in return for my help picking out a present for his son." Lenalee explained.

"Oh my, you should have said that to begin with!" Koumi sighed in relief as he took the box.

"Komurin 3, halt attack!" he instructed.

"Thank god!" Dodge breathed in relief as Komurin 3 stopped.

"It's finally over." Reever sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry my brother caused you so much grief." Lenalee apologized as Komurin 3 let her down.

"Ah, no." Dodge replied.

"Well them let's get your son's present, shall we?" Lenalee asked.

"Now's my chance! I can kill her now!" Dodge grinned as Lenalee turned her back.

"Lenalee!" Koumi gasped as Dodge returned to his real form, his hands closing in on Lenalee.

However, Allen's activated Innocence was faster as he grabbed Dodge away from Lenalee.

"Unlucky to the end?" Dodge whined as his soul flew off. "Well, I'm glad I didn't have to kill such a cute girl!"

"Shut it!" Ami retorted, sending an Ice Bolt at Dodge who exploded once her attack hit.

"I'm glad I made it in time!" Allen remarked.

"Thank you Allen…" Lenalee smiled as everyone laughed at the octopus-head clad Exorcist.

"Where's Mr. Russell?" she asked.

"The real Russell's just fine." Allen replied.

"Thank goodness." Lenalee sighed in relief. "But why was the Akuma after me?"

"Well, I don't know that." Allen replied.

"YAY!" Koumi beamed, still riding on Komurin 3. "A present from Lenalee!"

"YAY! YAY!" he whooped, as Komurin 3 started demolishing the town… again. "A present!"

The two girls nodded and jumped up.

"Think about what you've done!" Lenalee hissed, sending a whirlwind at her brother and his robot, sending them flying.

"You trashed the town, again Koumi!" Ami added, sending an icy wave of water along with Lenalee's hurricane.

"Komurin…" Koumi wailed as his robot was broken into pieces and fell in to the river. "My Komurin…"

"What are we gonna do with this mess, though?" Reever wondered.

"We'll have to repair it together." Koumi replied. "I've gotta repair Komurin 3, so SEE YOU!"

"He chose his robot over the city…" Reever sighed as Koumi ran off. "We should put him in a wall as a human stud!"

"Agreed." Everyone else chorused.

"What's up everyone?" Lavi asked, once he woke up. "Ah, what have you got there?"

He then let out an anguish cry as everyone bashed him.

"Overkill, Nymph?" Kanda smirked as Lavi was pounded.

"Nah, just needed to let off steam." Ami snickered.

* * *

SailorStar9: That was one hilarious chapter. Read and review.


	12. The Vampire of the High Castle

SailorStar9: Chapter 10 goes up. This is Chapter 11. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 11: The Vampire of the High Castle

* * *

"Is something the matter?" Arystar Krory asked.

"Someone enters the forest." Eliade replied.

"No one has business in that forest." Arystar noted, hugging her from behind.

"Then all's well." Eliade told him. "I'm so worried that someone will come and bother us."

"No one will come." Arystar assured her.

"No, not ever." Eliade agreed, letting out a gasp as Arystar sucked her blood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen and Ami dropped off at the station as Allen stretched his back after the long train ride.

* * *

_"Marshall Cross is missing isn't he?" Koumi inquired. "We can't get ahold of him, you see..."_

* * *

"Is he really going to be here, though?" Allen sighed.

"We won't know if we don't go in." Ami pointed out.

"Um…" Allen called out to the lunchbox seller once the senior-junior pair entered the village.

"Oh, how unusual for someone to come to this town." The lunchbox seller smiled at the visitors.

"Hello." Allen greeted him. "My name is Allen Walker. And this girl with me is my senior, Ami Maris."

"You! That!" the lunchbox seller gasped when he saw the Black Order's mark. "That crest!"

"Oh um, what about it?" Allen inquired.

He blinked when the lunchbox seller suddenly took off.

"You forgot your cart!" Allen called out.

"He's gone…" he sighed. "What's going on here? I'm so weak-willed."

Then he blinked when the lunchbox seller returned with a horde of villagers.

"What?" Allen stammered as they surrounded the pair. "Um wait! Ah wait!"

"No!" he cried as the villagers carried them off.

* * *

"A vampire?" Allen echoed.

"Yes, that's right." The village mayor replied.

"How scary…" Allen added.

"Ooh, excuse me." The mayor apologized.

"Not at all." Allen let out a weak smile as the elder backed off.

"My name is George. I'm this town's mayor." George introduced himself. "That lunch cart is just my day job."

"You see…" he added.

"Yes?" Allen blinked.

"There is in fact a vampire living near this village." George told the two. "His name is Baron Krory. He never shows his face in daylight and there are constant terrifying screams emanating from his castle. It is said that no one who enters the castle ever comes out alive."

"A vampire? In this day and age?" Allen inquired.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized when the mayor glared at him. "Please continue."

"Until recently, Krory would leave us alone as long as we stayed away from the castle." George continued. "Krory lived in peace with us, the forest separating us. Until one night…"

* * *

_A scream was heard that night and the villagers went out to the forest to find out what was happening._

* * *

"The first victim was an old woman who lived in the village." George narrated. "The cloaked figure sucked the woman's blood until her body was withered and dead."

* * *

_"That's…" George gasped as the villagers slowly backed off. "Baron Krory!"_

* * *

"Since then. Krory has continued to feed on us." George continued. "To date, nine of our people have become his prey. Damnit, it's unforgiveable!"

"He got my best friend." One villager remarked.

"We've gotta go vampire huntin'!" another added.

"That's right! Death to Krory!" another agreed.

"Quite the angry mob…" Ami noted.

"We were prepared to confront Krory tonight, but…" George replied.

"God has not forsaken us!" he declared, as the entire village bowed before the two Exorcists. "Two Dark Priests, the seal of the Order on their breast has come to save us from the wicked vampire!"

"Dark Priests, Sir, Madam, we beg of you to rid us of the curse that is Krory." He begged. "Save us please!"

"Um, that's not why we're here…" Allen told him.

"What?" George exclaimed. "Impossible! Why, then would a priest such has yourselves come to our village?"

"We're looking for someone…" Ami replied.

"Looking for someone?" George echoed.

"Ummm…" Allen added.

"He looks like this." He said, showing them General Cross' picture. "His name is Cross Marian. Do you recognize him?"

"What's wrong?" he asked as George's eyes widened.

"There's no mistake!" George exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"What, now?" Allen gasped as the mayor hugged him.

"You really _are_ the people we've been waiting for, the ones who'll save our village!" George wailed.

"Let go, please…" Allen pleaded. "What happened?"

"He predicted your arrival." George replied, returning the picture.

"Our master, you mean?" Allen blinked.

"Yes, indeed." George replied. "It was just a short while before Krory started hunting. A traveler came to our village. He came to ask directions to Castle Krory. We tried our best to stop him, saying that no one ever returned from there alive but he just laughed and went his way."

* * *

_"I _told _him!" George wept._

* * *

"Three days had passed, and just when we thought for sure Krory had killed him… the traveler returned!" George continued.

* * *

_"How did you make it back alive?" George gasped as General Cross walked past._

"_My dear vendor, let me give you some advice." General Cross told him. "If the master of the castle starts behaving out of sorts, you need to only seek the aid of one clothed as I am, with the same seal upon their breast. They will resolve everything. If you wait, they will most definitely come to this town."_

* * *

"And after that, he went on his way." George added. "After a while, the traveler foretold, Krory started attacking the village. All has unfolded as the traveler predicted and now, the two of you arrive, with the seal on your breasts, just as he said you would. Just as He predicted! You're without a doubt, the savior, come to save our town!"

"Stop! Stop this! All right, we'll do it! Just let me go…" Allen pleaded as George hugged him once more, and the villagers applauded.

Unknown to them, they were watched by someone.

* * *

"It's late, so I suggest the two of you rest up here and get started tomorrow." George suggested as he prepared a room for the two Exorcists. "Good night."

"Uh, right…" Allen nodded.

After George exited, he opened his suitcase to let Timcanpy out.

Lying on his bed, Allen stretched and yawned.

"Sidetracked again…" Ami sighed, lying on the bed beside him.

"Yeah." Allen agreed. "We came to look for Master and now we're forced to hunt this vampire down…"

"Lights out, Allen." Ami smiled and blew off the lamp.

Once the lights were turned off, the spy entered the room. Approaching Allen's bed, he returned to his Akuma's form and fired his gun at the seemingly occupied bed. Lifting the covers, the Akuma was stunned to find that Allen was not in bed.

"Too bad." Allen replied behind the Akuma, his Innocence activated. "My left eye can reveal Akuma. You were watching this room from outside, weren't you?"

"We were watching you too." Ami added.

The Akuma then flew towards them but was stopped by an ice spear through his body.

"Shit!" Allen gasped as the villagers rushed in, revealing themselves to be Akuma in disguise.

Ami quickly formed a water bubble to deflect the bullets that were fired at them. Then, she dispelled the bubble, turning it into a watery wave that blasted the Akumas against the wall.

"Allen!" she called out. Allen nodded and the two ran.

We've gotta get outside!" Allen noted as they ran.

However, their escape was blocked by another Akuma outside the window who fired bubbles at the two Exorcists. The bubbles crashed through the window, forcing the pair to dodge. Allen's left eye was hit by one of the bubbles.

The younger Exorcist knelt down in pain.

_What was that?_ He wondered. _My left eye is blind._

"Damn, there's a Level Two!" he gasped.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Ami unleashed her ice storm that destroyed the Akuma in front of them.

"Big hammer, small hammer, extend!" Lavi called, using his hammer to smash through the floating bubbles along with the Akumas.

"This is…" Allen gasped.

"Lavi! Bookman!" he beamed. "What are you doing here?"

"What'cha sittin' around for?" Lavi asked.

"There's no time to be lollygagging." Bookman rebuked as the Akumas got back to their feet and started to fire again.

"Che!" Kanda snorted.

* * *

Downstairs…

"Hey!" the innkeeper complained. "Hey, what's going on?"

Three shots from the Akumas met his question as the innkeeper was then trapped under the fallen debris.

* * *

Upstairs…

"Hey, that's cheating!" Allen complained as the Akumas continued their relentless assault, Ami's ice shield covering the group.

"How's that?" Bookman remarked.

"Even beans have their uses, as they say." Lavi quipped.

"I'm not a bean!" Allen retorted.

"Boys, if you guys are done arguing…" Ami scolded as she receded her shield. "They got away."

"Hn." Kanda grumbled.

The five leapt through the hole on the ground to give chase, but Bookman stopped for a while when he found the innkeeper under the debris.

"Wait!" he stopped the teenagers.

"Ah, crap!" Lavi cursed, going back.

* * *

The next morning after the five Exorcists got the injured innkeeper in bed…

"My goodness! Five Dark Priests!" George gasped. "One cup runneth over! And you even fought the attacking monsters last night, the um…"

"Akuma." Lavi supplied.

"Yes Akuma." George nodded. "How wonderful, that you were able to rid us of the Akuma."

"Well Akuma are our specialty, you see." Allen smiled weakly, a bandage over his left eye.

"Akuma and vampires, they're all the same!" George beamed. "At any rate, I request you accompany our town's militia to the castle tonight."

"Um…" Lavi blinked.

"We expect great things…" George added.

Allen and Lavi looked at each other.

"That does it." Bookman remarked, covering up the injured innkeeper. "Well, you'll have to get going then."

"Show me your eye." He instructed.

"Um, yeah…" Allen nodded.

"You always seem to hurt this one eye." Bookman commented as he changed the bandage. "Hmmm, the humor is absorbing it… I don't know how, but it would seem the humor in your eye is absorbing the damage done. It may be an effect from the Akuma's attack."

"He gonna be all right?" Lavi asked.

"It's the same as when I treated him last." Bookman replied. "Just give it some time, and the eye should see again of its own accord."

"All right then." Allen nodded. "What was this about going somewhere?"

"The townspeople's request." Bookman answered. "The Akumas that attacked the two of you have me concerned and there must be some reason why Marshall Cross said what he said. We'll have to go see this vampire if we want to know what's going on."

"That's true." Allen nodded.

"Bad luck, pal. Buck up!" Lavi grinned.

"You're going too, Lavi." Bookman added.

"It's part of your training." he reminded his disciple at Lavi's incredulous expression.

"You two as well." He turned to the silent couple leaning against the wall.

Ami nodded while Kanda just gave an annoyed snort.

"What about you?" Lavi asked.

"I can't leave." Bookman replied. "There are still some concerns here about the Akuma too.

"All right already, you old panda." Lavi whined.

"Who're you calling panda?" Bookman fumed, giving his disciple a kick on the head.

"Ow…!" Lavi complained.

"I _told_ you not to call me that!" Bookman scolded.

"Quit complaining Lavi." Ami grinned. "You _so_ totally deserved that."

"Frostbite, not you too!" Lavi whined as Kanda smirked.

* * *

That night…

"Your left eye still can't see?" Lavi asked as the villagers followed the four Exorcists.

"Yeah, but it's all right." Allen assured him.

"Allen, though, did you know that if a vampire bites you, you become one yourself?" Lavi informed him.

"Yeah, I think I heard that." Allen replied.

"So, don't get bitten." Lavi warned. "Also, about anti-vampire weaponry…"

"Yeah, I think they've got that covered…" Allen smiled.

"Something wrong?" George asked.

"No, nothing…" Allen and Lavi chorused.

"Think about it." Lavi added. "There were Akuma here last night, right? Think the vampire might be an Akuma in disguise?"

"I've never heard of an Akuma that drinks blood." Allen replied.

"That's true…" Lavi agreed.

"Maybe not an Akuma." Ami suggested.

"An Innocence?" Allen blinked, realizing what she was getting at.

"But an Innocence that sucks blood…" Lavi shivered.

"We had a healing Innocence on Vittorio, so why not?" Ami shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask." Allen added. "What are you, Bookman and Kanda doing here?"

"Oh that." Lavi replied. "Well… Yuu was worried about Frostbite…" and earning him a glare from the swordsman.

"Stop, you four!" George halted.

"There, look." He nodded towards the castle gates. "This is the gate to Castle Krory. Beyond here is a garden which Krory owns, where Akuma are said to lie. Beyond that is the castle itself."

_How tacky…_ Allen wondered.

"I can hear something..." He noted as the bats screeched by.

"Yeah…" Lavi agreed.

"Now, go!" George ordered.

"Kay…" both Allen and Lavi nodded nervously.

"Scary cats." Kanda snorted.

"Yuu…" Ami giggled as the group entered.

* * *

"Man, this Krory guy has terrible taste." Lavi remarked as they walked through the garden.

A growl alerted Allen and he took off his glove.

"Oh! Why are you taking your gloves off, Allen?" Lavi teased. "You scared."

"No, no!" Allen laughed nervously.

"I see you're fingering your weapon an awful lot, Lavi…" he noted.

"I'm _so_ not scared." Lavi retorted before they started laughing nervously.

"Immature brats." Kanda grumbled.

"Why do we have to put up with these two?" Ami sighed.

Then, she gasped when she heard a pattering of footsteps.

"Yuu..." she hissed.

"Right." Kanda nodded.

"Lavi, Allen." Ami told the two, causing them to stop laughing. "He's here."

"What is it?" George asked.

"There's something here!" Lavi hushed.

"It's getting closer!" Allen noted.

"What was that?" he blinked as Krory rushed past the group.

"It's damn fast!" Lavi remarked.

"What's that smell?" Kanda asked, sniffing the air.

"I thought I smelt a sticky sweet kind of smell." George noted.

A scream from the gathered villagers alerted them.

"Franz…!" a villager stammered.

"What happened?" George asked, breaking through.

"It's got Franz!" the villager gasped as the four Exorcists broke through. "There he is!"

"That's…" Allen gasped.

"Him?" Lavi finished the question.

"Arystar Krory!" the villagers cried as Krory bit on Franz' neck.

"So he's _not_ an Akuma!" Allen noted.

"I guess not…" Lavi replied.

"He's a real vampire?" Allen gasped.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is down. Read and review.


	13. Right On, Mr Exorcist

SailorStar9: Chapter 11 goes up. This is Chapter 12. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 12: Right On, Mr. Exorcist

* * *

"No damn way…" Lavi muttered.

With a terrified scream, the villagers ran back to hide among the trees.

"I'm too young to die!" one of them cried.

"The next time I see that jerk, I'm _so_ going to kill him." Ami hissed.

"What shall we do?" Allen asked.

"Whatever, as long as we don't get done in." Lavi replied.

"Even though they only serve as to feed him, we can't let him kill any more of the villagers." Allen noted.

"True enough." Lavi agreed. "Innocence, activate!"

"Do you think you can fight me?" Arystar laughed as the four Exorcists readied their weapons.

"Just don't let him suck your blood." Lavi advised.

"You too." Allen retorted.

As Arystar flew towards them, Allen fired his gun to the ground.

"So fast." He gasped as Arystar traveled through the dust.

"Then, you're just not fast enough, squirt." Ami added, forming an ice shield to cover him.

"Are we the only calm-headed ones here?" she asked her companion.

"With how those two idiots are acting, I'll say yes." Kanda replied.

"What're you doing?" Lavi asked, knocking Arystar away from Allen with his hammer.

"He's even faster than before." Allen replied.

"Big hammer, smaller hammer," Lavi chanted as he leapt up.

Meanwhile, Allen was firing his gun at the running Arystar who easily dodged every single hit.

"Grow! Grow! Grow! Grow! Grow!" Lavi recited as his huge hammer crashed onto Arystar.

"Take _that_." He grinned.

"Oh crap. Nice teeth, man!" He grimaced when he realized that Arystar was biting the tip of his hammer head with his teeth to prevented getting crushed. Then, Arystar tossed Lavi away, hammer and all.

"Shall we?" Ami smirked. Kanda returned her smirk as the two prepared to Arystar head on.

"On second thought…" she blinked as Allen grabbed Arystar with his weapon.

"Caught you." Allen remarked, catching Arystar with his enlarged hand.

"Now just calm down." Ami advised.

"You people are quite the bee's knees, living through an encounter with me." Arystar laughed. "Are you monsters too?"

"No, we're Exorcists." Ami replied.

"Well then, nice to meet you..." Arystar grinned. "But _I'm in a_ _hurry_! Let me go!"

"Crap!" Allen exclaimed as Arystar bit on his hand. "He _bit my weapon_?"

"Allen, watch it!' Lavi warned. "Your blood! Your blood!"

"Argh! It's bitter!" Arystar cried, releasing Allen's weapon from his mouth. Grabbing his victim, he hurried back to his castle.

"Um…" Allen started as the villagers scurried to safety.

"Good job…" Lavi noted, backing off. Timcanpy sweatdropped and fluttered off.

* * *

Back in the castle…

"Welcome back, Lord Arystar." Eliade greeted him as Arystar coughed into the washing basin. "What happened?"

"Don't hate me…" Arystar begged. "I turned into a vampire again…"

"Hello? Hello?" he gently shook Franz. "Are you alive? Hello? Hello? Hello…?"

"He's dead, Lord Arystar." Eliade told him. "I'll bury the body in the usual place."

"I'm such a monster!" Arystar wept. "The villagers took arms against me. They hate me so…"

"Eliade…" he blinked as the blond woman hugged him.

"It's all right, Lord Arystar." Eliade told him. "You are a vampire after all."

Looking at Eliade's shoulder, Arystar was about to bite her when his conscience stopped him.

"No!" he paused, millimeters short of her shoulder.

"Don't come near me!" he pleaded, backing off from her embrace.

"Lord Arystar!" Eliade gasped.

"Eliade, I… I… I'll kill you… I… I love you…" Arystar told her.

"And I love you, Lord Arystar." Eliade replied. "Who cares what the outside world thinks about you?"

"Eliade…" Arystar gasped as the blond woman cupped his face gently.

"I love you, Lord Arystar." Eliade told him. "We'll live in this castle together, forever."

"Yes…" Arystar nodded.

"Yes, for all eternity…" Eliade added.

* * *

"The Dark Priests routed the vampire, Arystar Krory!" George whooped. "Three cheers for the Dark Priests!"

"Hooray!" the villagers cheered.

"Victory is ours!" George added.

"Ours!" the villagers chorused. "Hooray for the Priests!"

"Um…" Allen voiced out. "Why are you all so far away?"

"Not to worry!" George assured him.

"They're all afraid that you're a vampire now that Krory bit you." Lavi explained.

"Lavi?" Allen blinked.

"And you aren't?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not worried a bit though." Lavi beamed.

"Yeah right…" Ami deadpanned when she saw Bookman's apprentice with a string of garlic around his neck and a wooden stake in his hand.

"Yes you are!" Allen sweatdropped. "You are!"

"Tim…" Ami warned as Timcanpy landed on her shoulder and the Golem flew off to land on Kanda's head.

"Get off!" Kanda growled, glaring at the Golem. Timcanpy sweatdropped once more and fluttered behind Lavi.

Ami then sighed and approached her just-bitten junior.

"Allen, let me see that." She told him.

"Yes…" Allen blinked.

"Just as I thought." Ami smiled after a moment's inspection. Resting her hand over his bitten hand, the ice wielder closed the bite marks.

"Whatever, let's go to the castle." Allen retorted.

"Oh, really getting into it." Lavi joked, tossing the stake away.

"He got one of the villagers." Allen replied. "We' don't even know if he's alive or dead."

"Krory always takes his victims into the castle." That's probably what he did this time too!" George warned.

"Goodness…" Lavi sighed as he took off the string of garlic. "Well, we'll have to at least try then."

"You wait here, Mr. Mayor." Allen called out. "We'll go to the castle alone."

"Of course!" George shouted back. "We couldn't hope to survive a battle between five monsters such as yourselves! Hooray for the Priests!"

"Then, we're monsters too?" Lavi asked.

"That was so hurtful…" Allen sighed.

"People fear what they do not understand." Ami advised.

"Another one of Frostbite's pearls of wisdom." Lavi grinned.

His next sentence was cut off when Ami daftly froze his mouth shut.

Kanda smirked and walked beside the ice wielder.

* * *

Back in the inn…

"Hmm, so that's what's going on." Bookman noted. "Well-prepared as usual, I see."

"I'm surprised that you were so quick on the uptake yourself, Bookman." Koumi remarked.

"Well, we're most interested in the white-haired boy, you see." Bookman replied. "And to a certain extent, his senior as well."

"Because of Hevlaska's prediction? That Ami is the Keeper of the Heart?" Koumi asked. "Anyway, I'm glad you're there."

"I'm not their babysitter." Bookman retorted and hung up.

"Oh really?" Koumi continued speaking into the phone as if Bookman had not hung up. "Hmmm, yeah…"

"Supervisor, don't pretend to be on the phone to get out of work." Reever complained as the rest of the Science team stood before his table, with stacks of papers in their hands. "We know what you're up to."

"Captain Reever, how dare you?" Koumi rebuked.

"You need to sign these!" Reever informed him.

"How dare you!" Koumi scolded, throwing things at him. "I'm got important stuff going on!"

"No you don't! You're just doodling!" Reever exclaimed.

"Oh brother…" Lenalee sighed as she walked in with a tray of coffee.

"Ancient Botany Volume One Hundred?" she blinked, picking up a book.

* * *

"They'll be able to take care of it on their own." Bookman noted after he hung up.

* * *

Back in the castle…

Eliade closed the coffin after she placed Franz's body in it and wheeled the coffin out of the door.

"Damnit, why do we Exorcists have to fight vampires?" Lavi whined as they entered the castle. Apparently, Ami had unfrozen his mouth on the way.

"Told you, you shouldn't have unfrozen his mouth." Kanda muttered.

Ami just credited it to saving their sanity.

"But do you suppose the Master came here in the first place?" Allen asked as the group climbed up the stairs. "It's weird that he would leave that message just to send us on this wild goose chase."

"Is there even any relation between the Master's visit and this vampire business?" he added.

"If not, then what the hell are we doing here?" Lavi asked.

"This smell…" Allen gasped as he smelt the familiar smell.

"Lavi, this smell…" he turned to Bookman's apprentice who had then passed out on the ground.

"Yuu!" Ami gasped, quickly supporting the weakened swordsman.

"Allen…" she looked at her junior.

Allen nodded, "I remember it too…"

"What's this?" he gasped as the teethed flowed appeared before him.

"A flower?" he blinked as the flower opened its petals, as several more appeared behind it.

The flower roared and Timcanpy sweatdropped, fluttering frantically away with Allen on its heels.

"What the hell _is_ this place?" Allen exclaimed as he ran for life.

"Activate!" he instructed, activating his Innocence just as the leading flower clumped on his arm. Firing his weapon, he destroyed the flower.

"It's a narcotic!" he realized.

"That's what that gas was!" Ami agreed, quickly freezing the flowers behind Allen.

"Lavi and Kanda?" Allen asked.

"I've placed a filter on them." Ami explained.

"Lavi!" Allen gasped when he saw the unconscious red-haired Exorcist was caught within the flowers' vines. True enough, there was a blue watery-like filter on his mouth.

"Yuu!" Ami turned to the still knocked out swordsman who was in the same situation as Lavi was.

* * *

A storey below, Eliade frowned when she heard the explosions.

* * *

"Wake up Lavi! There's no end to them! Wake up, Lavi!" Allen called out, destroying the flowers that held his friend captive, with Ami using her solidified water blades to cut through to Kanda.

"Lavi! Please, Lavi, wake up!" Allen shouted, blasting through the flowers.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Eliade demanded just as Lavi woke up. "These are Lord Arystar's precious flowers!"

"What's the matter with that boy? Huh?" She wondered, noticing Lavi's unwavering glance at her.

"Strike!' Lavi beamed, his visible iris replaced by an animated heart.

"Huh?" Eliade was confused.

Lavi was now in love-sick-puppy-mode after Eliade winked at him.

"Dude, she totally my type!" Lavi gushed.

"Lavi?" Allen sweatdropped.

"Wait! Hey!" he shouted a warning as two of the man-eating flowers appeared.

"What a cute boy you are." Eliade flirted.

"How'd you like to be my lover?" she asked seductively.

"Seriously?" Lavi beamed. "Yeah! Yeah!"

"Men…" Ami shook her head, her ice spikes rising from the ground, separating the love-sick Lavi while Allen grabbed him with his activated Innocence.

"What are you doing?" Lavi demanded.

"Do you really think that's hot?" Allen deadpanned. "We're under attack here!"

"You're such a child, Allen." Lavi mocked.

"What the f…" Kanda muttered as he sat up. "What did I miss?"

"Consciousness for starters." Ami joked.

"Besides that, just Lavi getting into flirt mode and I and Allen dragging him back." she grinned, removing her filter on him. "In other words, nothing."

Kanda snickered as he stood up.

"That?" Eliade fumed.

_That crest!_ She blinked when she saw the Black Order's mark.

"Are you Exorcists?" she demanded.

"My name is Eliade, and I'm Lord Arystar's servant." She introduced herself. "What are you four doing here?"

"We're vampire hunting." Lavi told her.

"We're looking for the villager that the baron abducted." Allen added.

"Villager?" Eliade echoed.

"Oh was that who this was?" She asked, glancing at the coffin beside her.

"What do you think this is?" she added, lifting the coffin.

"A coffin?" Allen blinked.

"Well, what's inside is the important part." Eliade commented.

"If you want it, you can have it." She added, rolling the coffin down the slope.

Both Lavi and Allen rushed towards the coffin.

"Wait!" Ami warned, stopping them in their tracks, just as a man-eating flower emerged from the ground and started devouring the corpse, with other two joining it.

"Hmph!" Eliade snorted.

"This…" Ami gasped when she saw pentacle marks appearing on the flowers' petals after they had their meal.

"This doesn't seem good!" Lavi remarked, shielding his eyes from the sudden burst of light as the plants exploded.

"Run!" Allen advised and the four took off in the midst of the explosion.

* * *

"What's going on?" Arystar gasped as the aftershock of the explosion shook the ground.

* * *

In the village…

"Look!" George pointed to Arystar's castle. "The Dark Priests are destroying Arystar's castle! Hooray for the Priests!"

"Hooray for the Priests!" the villagers cheered.

_Maybe they couldn't handle it alone…_ Bookman thought, standing in the background.

* * *

"You two all right?" Ami shouted over the ledge, receding the ice shield she had put up to protect Kanda and herself from the explosion.

"Holy crap, man… I thought we were dead meat back there!" Lavi exclaimed, as he and Allen pulled themselves back up.

"Thank goodness for our flame-redundant coats." Allen remarked.

"I guess that answers my question." Ami grinned.

"I'm gonna barf!" Lavi complained as he threw up.

"If you two are done whining," Ami scolded. "Look."

"Ami-sempai, what's that?" Allen asked as he looked over the demolished castle wall

"Graves." Kanda replied before the four leapt down.

"Pretty humble graves, at that." Lavi noted. "Think they're for a pet?"

"Maybe…" Allen mused.

"The abducted villagers." Ami finished his sentence. "Back then, that Eliade woman had Franz's body in a casket, right?"

"Maybe she was going to bury him here." Allen reasoned. "Also, there are eight of them. That's just how many the mayor said were taken."

"I thought it was nine…" Lavi pointed out.

"But he said that the first was sucked so dry that she turned into dust, right?" Ami reminded.

"So, these must be…" Allen noted as he touched the tombstone which fell to the ground.

"AHHH! You broke it!" Lavi panicked.

"I just touched it!" Allen exclaimed.

Ami sighed and knelt down. Reaching down, she was about to replace the headstone when she noticed something.

"What's this?" she blinked.

"Guys, look here." She called out.

"You see?" she pointed to the gravesite.

"There are pentacles on the ground." Allen gasped.

"The Akuma's blood virus…" Lavi realized.

"Then, could it be that there are Akuma buried in these graves?" Ami frowned. "Yuu, Allen, Lavi, check the other graves."

"There are pentacles here too." Lavi reported, checking another grave.

"They're on all the graves." Kanda concluded.

"Yeah, then when those plants ate Franz, did you guys see them then?" Lavi shuddered.

"Yeah." Allen nodded.

"They were there, all right." Ami added.

"Do you suppose that means…" Lavi trailed off.

"They'd eaten an Akuma?" Ami finished his sentence.

"We may be making a huge mistake here." Allen realized.

"I was right." Ami let out a small smile.

"Huh?" Allen blinked as the two older Exorcists approached the senior-junior pair.

"Krory is no vampire." Ami revealed. "That bite mark on you squirt _was _caused by an Innocence. Looks like we have another Innocence user on our hands."

"And this time," she looked at Kanda. "It's no Vittorio."

"Huh?" Allen blinked.

"Turns out, Krory's Innocence caused him to instinctively attack Akuma." Ami explained. "His anti-Akuma weapon allows him to break down the poison in the Akuma's blood and control his own blood, and the blood of others to a certain extent. Similarly, he can extract the Akuma's blood virus from those infected with it."

"How did you know all this?" Kanda asked.

"Hevlaska." Ami replied simply.

"Should have known." Lavi sighed. "Frostbite always does her research before a mission."

"No, it's just that you guys are lazy." Ami grinned.

"Hey!" Lavi whined.

Kanda smirked, "She does have a point."

* * *

SailoStar9: And the gang discovers another Innocence-imbued person. Read and review.


	14. Krory Attacks

SailorStar9: Chapter 12 goes up. This is Chapter 13. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 13: Krory Attacks

* * *

"They're alive!" Eliade hissed as she walked through the castle. "Damn, they're like cockroaches! If they find out about my secret, and take Arystar from the castle… no! I can't let him leave! I'll not let them out alive!"

_What was the tremor just now?_ Arystar wondered.

"Grandfather…" he looked hat his grandfather's portrait. "The will you left me said that you wished only that I might care for the flowers in this castle. It seems that I can no longer fulfill even that last, simple wish. Grandfather, I am a vampire through and through… the villagers all hate me. None of them will be my friend… I am doomed to live and die in this castle…"

"Why am I crying?" he scolded himself. "I will always have my beloved Eliade. Grandfather… have you cursed me? Did you make me into such a monster, that you might bend me to your will, never to leave the castle for the outside world I so adore?"

"Lord Arystar!" Eliade wept when she opened the door.

"Eliade!" Arystar blinked. "What's the matter?"

"Men claiming to be Exorcists have come to this castle to kill you!" Eliade cried in his arms. "They just attacked me!"

"What?" Arystar exclaimed.

"They burnt all the flowers on the tenth floor!" Eliade wept.

"What?" Arystar exclaimed. "That's what that tremor was? How _dare_ they harm my grandfather's flowers?"

"Please, fight them, Lord Arystar!" Eliade begged.

"No…" Arystar blinked.

"They will kill you, my lord!" Eliade told him. "As a vampire, you are the enemy of all humanity!"

"Drink of my blood." she requested, pressing Arystar's head onto her shoulder.

"Eliade…" Arystar gasped.

"They are strong…" Eliade added. "You cannot beat them as you are now, but if you take my blood, you will become a true vampire, with strength far stronger than theirs. Be careful, though. Just a little. Please, don't kill me."

"Eliade…" Arystar shut his eyes.

"Lord Arystar, do this so that we might live in this castle together forever." Eliade pleaded. "Please?"

"Eliade, you are all I lave left." Arystar replied. That decided, he sucked her blood.

* * *

Back in the makeshift graveyard…

"I just noticed…" Allen started as the four exhumed the graves.

"Hey, don't slack!" Lavi complained.

"I thought I recognized the smell that those carnivorous plants were giving off." Allen added.

"You recognized them too?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. "Allen nodded. "Master grew the same plant once."

"Huh?" Lavi blinked.

"It was just a small, potted thing, but it was definitely the same flower." Allen replied.

"And that 'small, potted thing' nearly bit both our heads off… literally." Ami deadpanned.

"Don't remind me." Allen shivered at the recollection.

"Then, Marshall Cross planted those flowers?" Lavi inquired.

"It's very possible." Ami agreed.

Just then, Allen's shovel hit on something.

"Here it is!" he remarked.

"As we suspected." Ami noted as the four peered into the grave.

"It's an Akuma." Kanda added. "They're all Akuma."

"The pentacles on the ground came about after their flesh started to rot, allowing the virus to seep into the soil." Lavi noted.

"So, the villagers that Baron Krory attacked were all Akuma." Allen concluded. "If he only attacks Akuma, then…"

"Then, this isn't just a vampire hunt, since it pretty much ties into Frostbite's theory." Lavi concluded. "This Krory…"

"Yes, if Krory isn't a vampire, then…" Allen agreed. His sentence was cut short when he noticed Arystar behind Lavi.

"Lavi!" Ami shouted a warning. His warning came too late when Arystar punched Lavi into a wall.

"You have angered me!" Arystar growled as he rushed towards other three, taking the senior and junior pair into the air. Allen and Ami used their activated Innocence to break free of Arystar's grip.

"Yuu, Lavi…" Ami shouted.

Landing on one of the demolished walls, Allen added mentally, _Arystar Krory, the vampire, is in fact…_

He did not manage to finish his ponder when Arystar attacked again, forcing the two to jump off the ledge.

_What's with this speed?_ Allen wondered.

"Mr. Krory, listen to me!" he called out.

"You're afraid to fight me without help?" Arystar taunted, attacking both Allen and Ami together. Allen was forced to block his rapid hand thrusts while Ami summoned two solidified water blades to deflect Arystar's vicious attack.

"You can dissolve the weapon on your arm?" he blinked when Allen deactivated his weapon. Ami followed his example, dissolving her water blades.

"Please listen to me!" Allen pleaded. "The corpses of the villagers in those graves were all Akuma. You have been attacking Akuma! Did you know that?"

"Akuma?" Arystar echoed.

"Arystar Krory, are you truly a vampire?" Allen asked.

"A vampire?" Arystar snorted. "Let's see."

Before the two knew anything, he had appeared behind Allen.

"Your blood is disgusting." He remarked, spitting Allen's clump of hair out of his mouth after the younger Exorcist leapt away.

"Perhaps because I'm human?" Allen reasoned.

"Human?" Arystar echoed. "You're a monster. Akuma and vampires have naught to do with me. All I wish is to live in this castle with Eliade. Forever, undisturbed! And so, I must kill all who seek to disturb my peace, like_ you_!"

With that, he ran towards the boy, knocking him into a side wall.

"Is that it?" he mocked, now turning his attention to Ami.

He was then interrupted when Lavi smashed the ground Arystar was on with his enlarged hammer.

"Don't Baron me out, old bean." Lavi joked. "I was just a little tired, is all. I thought we could have a nice long talk after I kicked your ass."

"Interesting." Arystar smirked and jumped when Lavi tired to smash him with his hammer.

"Guess he never changes." Ami grinned.

"Che!" Kanda snorted.

"Take care of him, Peacock. I have a junior to save." Ami chuckled, as she jumped into the hole Allen was blasted into.

* * *

Back in the castle, in a hidden library, Eliade's shadow reflected on the wall, showing that she had reverted back to her original form.

* * *

Inside the castle…

"I guess I hit my head pretty hard…" Allen moaned as he stumbled out of the debris.

"Ya think?" Ami rolled her eyes, as she supported the younger Exorcist.

"What are those stars spinning around me?" Allen groaned.

"I don't think he recognize you anymore, Tim." Ami joked.

"Huh?" Allen sweatdropped.

"Tim?" he scolded, grabbing the Golem and stuffing it into his coat. "Get out of here."

* * *

Outside, Lavi teamed up with a rather reluctant Kanda against Arystar.

With Lavi taking the offense first, the Bookman-in-training leapt at Arystar with his hammer, trying to smash Arystar with his weapon.

"Why do I have to put up with him?" Kanda grumbled.

* * *

Back in the castle…

"They're being so noisy out there." Allen complained. "I've got to get back."

Just the, his right hand pushed onto a lever disguised as a brick and the two tumbled into the hidden library.

"Ouch!" Allen whined, getting up. "Where am I? My head's still spinning…"

"A hidden library, duh!" Ami replied flatly. "Guess Arystar _did_ hit you really hard."

Then, their attention was got by someone moaning. The two turned and saw the shadow of Eliade's original form against the wall.

_What the heck is that shadow?_ Allen blinked.

* * *

Outside, Arystar jumped to avoid Lavi's hammer smash. Diving down, he tried to bite the red-haired Exorcist, only to have Lavi extend the hammer's handle to avoid the attack.

"You're pretty tough." Lavi grinned when he landed.

Arystar smirked and they clashed again.

* * *

Back in the hidden library…

_Could it be that shadow…_ Allen wondered. His pondering was cut short when the shadow disappeared and the wall shut in behind them.

"It's gone." Allen blinked. "Maybe it's just my head."

"He really did hit you hard." Ami noted.

"You're…" she gasped when Eliade appeared behind them.

"Oh, the two of you are form back there." Eliade remarked. "My goodness, what are you doing intruding a lady's powder room? You just have no manners, do you? Good lord."

"What's that wound?" Allen asked, noticing Eliade's bite mark.

"Oh, that's still there?" Eliade blinked as she powered the mark. Then, she frowned, crashing Allen against the bookshelf as she revealed the arms of her true form.

"Ow…" Allen moaned. "You're…"

"That damn Arystar…" Eliade cursed. "He said he would kill you and stormed off. And after I gave him enough blood to send me to the brink of death. I can't stand him."

"Well, whatever." She smirked. "I'll take care of you, Exorcists!"

_Why is she so strong?_ Allen wondered.

Eliade then turned the younger Exorcist around.

"What's the matter?" she taunted, her Akuma fingers digging into Allen's body. "Not going to resist?"

_So warm…_ Allen wondered. _I'm so dizzy… it's my wound… sleepy…_

Dead already, or just tired?" Eliade mocked after giving Allen two punches. "Did Arystar do you in? No fight left in you?"

_No…_ Allen realized. _Don't fall asleep… if I sleep, both Ami-sempai and I will be dead. I've got to think of something!_

"I… have no reason to fight you." He told Eliade. "I'm not going to kill Arystar Krory. He's neither a monster nor a vampire. All those he killed were Akuma. He may be an Exorcist, like us… if he is, we'll take him with us…"

"One of you?" Eliade laughed, raining punches on Allen. "Idiot! He's… he's a vampire! I'll never, never let you… I'll never let you take him from me! I'll never let you take Arystar! So…"

Her eyes returned to their original forms and she tossed Allen into a wall.

_I'll never let you take Arystar from me._ Eliade swore, an axe in her hand as she approached the unconscious Allen, turning him over with her foot. _So, I'll have to kill you._

* * *

Outside, Lavi and Arystar were clashing in midair.

Lavi extended his hammer the second he landed, forcing Arystar to jump away.

"There was a bit of a shock, there." Arystar remarked.

"You may indeed be one of us." Lavi grinned, retracting his hammer.

"What?" Arystar asked.

"All the villagers whose blood you drank were Akuma. The only people who could survive drinking Akuma's blood are those immune to their virus, like Allen." Lavi explained. "People with parasitic weapons. According to that line of thought and Frostbite's theory, you must indeed be an Exorcist."

"Me, an Exorcist?" Arystar echoed.

"Yeah." Lavi replied. "According to Frostbite, you've been subconsciously going after the Akuma. You see, the Innocence itself wishes to seek the Akuma out. You just happened to have to same goals. If you like biting Akuma so much, you should join us and bite as much as you want."

"Not interested." Arystar told him.

"That's too bad." Lavi grinned.

"Besides," Arystar added. "I thought we were going to talk only after you kick my ass."

"Well, that's true then, but you're a good deal stronger than I expected, so I thought I'd try talking to you first." Lavi sighed. "Anyway, I'm gonna have to go all out on you now. I expect your answer when you wake up, Little Krory."

"You're quite an impudent little brat." Arystar retorted. "Stow your tongue!"

"Well, let's see here…" Lavi grinned. "Innocence, activate level two!"

"Damn!" Kanda's eyes widened when he realized what Lavi was up to.

With a cry, Lavi unleashed a flaming dragon at Arystar.

* * *

Back in the hidden library…

"We could have been here, alone together for so much longer..." Eliade said. "If nobody had come, we could have continued forever. I warned you last night not to come here. It's your fault really. You just had to stick your nose in. I think I'll lop off your head, and put your desiccated body on display at the front gate, so that no one will _ever_ come here again."

"Besides," she added, her axe lined on Allen's neck. "An Exorcist's head will make a fine trophy. The Earl of Millennium will be most pleased and I will be able to stay with Arystar forever. _Forever_!"

She was about to cut off Allen's head when she realized that her movements were being restricted.

"What the…" she gasped. Looking down, her eyes widened when she saw three rings of ice surrounding her body.

"You…!" she hissed, turning her head to the other Exorcist present. Just then, Allen awoke, his Innocence activated and he proceeded to crush the revealed Akuma with his enlarged hand just as Ami's ice rings dispelled. Eliade was forced to flee.

_What the hell?_ Eliade wondered as Allen got to his feet. _Why?_

Just then, a pentacle mark covered Allen's left eye as an image of a skull appeared from the pentacle and growled at Eliade.

_Welcome back, Allen._ Mana's voice sounded in his head. _The darkness has returned._

* * *

"_Mana…" the younger Allen spoke, hearing Mana Walker's footsteps behind him. "While I was blinded, I decided that even if my left eye was blinded forever, I would keep being an Exorcist. I have to have the same devotion as my friends. Mana…"_

"_Then you must sink deeper into the world of light and dark." Mana told him._

* * *

After that, the skull returned to the pentacle on Allen's eye.

_Welcome home, Mana._ Allen said mentally as his left eye evolved.

"Is he awake?' Eliade wondered aloud.

"Your eye evolved?" Ami remarked.

"Yeah…" Allen nodded as the senior-junior pair faced Eliade.

"You're an Akuma." Ami declared, glaring at Eliade. "You were the one who attacked us yesterday."

"So, your eye is healed." Eliade noted.

"I have returned to the world of light and dark." Allen announced, recalling his anti-Akuma weapon.

"You're going to fight me?" Eliade challenged.

"Yes, we're afraid we are." Allen replied. "At least I have a reason to fight you."

* * *

SailorStar9: And so, Allen's eye evolved. Read and review.


	15. The Truth Behind Eliade

SailorStar9: Chapter 13 goes up. This is Chapter 14. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 14: The Truth Behind Eliade

* * *

"You got me." Eliade sighed, dusting invisible dust off herself. "Really… this is gonna leave a scar. You two are such snotty little brats. My outfit's ruined"

"So, you were the Akuma from last night, weren't you?" Ami hissed.

"If only you hadn't come to this castle." Eliade shrugged.

"I think you should convert your body and show your true Akuma form.." Allen suggested.

"I like looking like this." Eliade retorted. "I want to be human, like this, forever! I hate my ugly, Akuma form!"

"I see." Allen noted.

"If you agree to leave right now, then…" Eliade proposed.

"We're sorry." Ami replied.

"As am I…" Eliade added as she reverted back to her Akuma form. "You're really cute. I could just _eat you up_!"

"No thank you." Ami retorted as the two readied for battle.

* * *

Back outside…

Lavi and Arystar were still fighting while Kanda was waiting for an opening.

"Getcha arse down there!" Lavi demanded, slamming his hammer on Arystar, as the two leapt up from the battle smoke.

Arystar landed, dragging several feet back as Lavi launched another attack on him.

"Shit!" Lavi gasped when Arystar grabbed the handle of his hammer and tossed the red-haired Bookman off.

"Che!" Kanda snorted, using his Mugen to block off Arystar's attack.

"Thank you Yuu!" Lavi beamed as he leapt to his feet.

"I told you don't call me that!" Kanda retorted.

Their bickering was cut off when they heard Arystar scream in agony.

"Huh?" Lavi blinked. "What, now?"

"Hey, what the matter?" he called out as Arystar slammed himself against the tree, screaming in pain.

_No!_ Arystar realized. _Out of power now, of all times? All little more… I need just a little more of Eliade's blood…_

"No!" he exclaimed. "I drank too much already! She'll die!"

"Eliade will…" he cried, banging his head against the tree trunk.

"He doesn't seem quite right in the head there…" Lavi noted.

"Well, whatever." He grinned. "I don't know what's going on there, but this a good chance. Forgive me!"

"Innocence, activate. Level Two!" he summoned his Level Two seals.

"I should get out of here, right?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Right on!" Lavi grinned.

"Grow! Hammer of Flames!" he called forth his fire seal once Kanda was out of the way. "Hell Fire Cyclone!"

A flame cyclone then engulfed Arystar, taking him up into the air in the form of a fire snake.

"Don't worry, I let you off easy." Lavi added as Arystar crashed into the castle, the fire snake was still going strong.

* * *

Back in the castle…

The Akuma formed Eliade attacked the senior-junior pair. Allen met her head on with his anti-Akuma weapon.

"What's that?" he asked feeling the ground beneath them broke apart, Lavi's fire snake emerging from the floor, before continuing its way downstairs.

"Damn, he activated his Level Two already?" Ami inquired, grabbing Allen as they both crashed out of the window.

Allen screamed as they fell, only to have Lavi grab him to prevent his fall, as Kanda jumped up to catch Ami to break her descent.

"Lavi!" Allen blinked.

"Yo, Allen! Where you off to??" Lavi grinned.

"Thanks Lavi." Allen breathed in relief. "You're looking well."

"I'm getting by." Lavi replied.

"Thanks Peacock." Ami grinned. "I own you one."

"You own me more than one." Kanda smirked as he let her down.

"You're keeping tabs?" Ami grinned.

* * *

Back in the castle…

"Arystar!" Eliade gasped when she saw the defeated Arystar.

"Convert!" she instructed, returning to her human form.

"Lord Arystar!" she exclaimed, picking him up. "Lord Arystar!

"Hm?" Lavi blinked as the four arrived on the scene.

"Hey, something's weird here." He added, rubbing his visible eye. "Allen, is that woman an Akuma? I can see the soul floating by her side!"

"My goodness!" Allen gasped. "You can see it, too?"

"Me too." Kanda replied, shell-shocked for once.

"Ami-sempai?" Allen asked.

"Yeah…" Ami replied.

"So, that's what an Akuma's soul looks like." Lavi gasped.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Come back! Come back! Please, return to me!" Eliade wept._

Caught…. _the nameless soul now turned into Akuma thought._ Trapped… imprisoned… it's so painful… it's all this woman's fault.

"_Welcome." The Earl of Millennium greeted Eliade who summoned the soul back. "You're mine now. Now, I order to kill this woman and take her form."_

"_Kill me?" Eliade echoed as the Earl grabbed her by her arms._

It hurts…_ the trapped soul hissed._ Must… obey…

"_Now, kill her!" the Earl ordered once she opened her eyes._

_With a scream, the soul killed the woman._

The woman who called my soul back became my guise._ The soul mused. _Her form was so beautiful. As an Akuma, I killed and killed, and kept evolving. As I evolved, I was allowed my own consciousness. I consoled myself in shopping, in my beauty, in dances and parties. I was cute and pretty. Every man that came to me said that I was so beautiful and adorable. I was an Akuma, though. I killed them without a second thought. All the men who offered me their hands died so easily. When I killed, I was so ugly. Not pretty, and not at all cute. I realized that I could never be like a real, human woman. I thought… I want to be like them… If only for a moment, I want to feel like a real woman. But it could never be. I'm an Akuma, after all. An Akuma is a machine, a construct programmed to kill.

"_Eliade, reporting." She reported to the Earl who was rocking his chair._

"_You've killed a great deal indeed." The Earl told her. "Good, good."_

"_Thank you, sir." Eliade curtseyed._

I'm an Akuma, after all. _Eliade mused._ Just a machine programmed by the Earl to murder.

"_I have a job for you." The Earl told her. "This man, Arystar Krory the Third, seems suspicious. Check him out."_

"_Arystar Krory?" Eliade echoed._

"_It's possible he's made contact with Exorcist Marshall Cross." The Earl added. "You may have as many level ones as you wish, so take them with you. If there's nothing suspicious about Krory, kill him without hesitation."_

"_Yes sir." Eliade replied._

"_Hey, Millennie!" Road jumped onto the Earl. "Guess who?"_

"_Road!" the Earl exclaimed. "You took my Rero again, didn't you?"_

"_Oh, so what?" Road whined. "Forgive me!"_

"_No, no, I won't forgive you, you little brat!" the Earl chided. "Bratty brat brat!"_

"_Who care? I like Rero!" Road complained as Eliade walked off._

No matter how beautiful I was, the Earl would never praise me._ Eliade thought as she walked off._ The Earl wasn't interested in anything like that. I'm an Akuma, after all. Even so, I kept trying to become more and more beautiful. To become more attractive… like a human… like a human woman someday…

"_Shut up!" she scolded her underlings were chanting. "Those damn mechanical voices are driving me crazy!"_

"_Eliade… Eliade… we must kill… for the Earl…Do not stop. Do not wait." The voice continued to chant._

"_Go ahead. I'll catch up to you!" Eliade told them._

"_Damnit, I can't stand them." She sighed after they left her alone. "I absolutely despise level ones."_

I'll kill many more from now on, never being able to do what I want._ Eliade mused as she powdered her face._ I'll kill and kill, and evolve even more. What lies at the end, of this evolution, though? I love human men. They love me. They praise me. And yet, I hate them, because they die so easily. They die after a single touch my Akuma's hands… men…

_She was snapped out of her musings when Arystar attacked her._

I can't move! _She realized when she was pinned under Arystar._ What is this man? Who is he? Those fangs… this… this feels so awful…

I'm dying._ She thought once Arystar bit her neck._ This man is biting me… killing me…

"_I'm alive…" she blinked, getting up and feeling her neck._

"_I… I drank human blood!" Arystar wept, huddled aside. "I killed…"_

"_You're alive?" he gasped when Eliade laid a hand on his shoulder._

"_Why didn't you kill me?" Eliade asked._

"_My consciousness returned before I was able. So… I was startled and stopped. I'm sorry!" Arystar replied._

I hated those teeth,_ Eliade thought._ But I was drawn to them, drawn to that sick feeling.

"_I've found you!" Eliade smiled as she knelt beside him._

"_It's my turn." She added and kissed him. Then, she giggled when Arystar fainted in her arms._

That was how Arystar Krory and I met._ Eliade continued._ Arystar was host to an Innocence fragment, the natural enemy of Akuma. He gained superhuman power through consumption of Akuma's blood. But because of his Innocence, Arystar's body was able to withstand my touch. Since we met, Arystar has refused to drink my blood, so that he would not kill me. When he needed blood, he would go after other Akuma, to fill that need. He would go after my subordinates in the village. I didn't care. I just want to be with him, forever, in this castle.

* * *

Back in the present…

"Lord Arystar! Lord Arystar!" Eliade wept.

"Eliade…" Arystar peered open his eyes.

"Lord Arystar!" Eliade breathed in relief.

"Eliade, what is that?" Arystar asked, seeing the imprisoned soul within her. "What is that, coming out of you? What is it?"

_So, that's the Akuma's soul, called back from the afterlife to serve as its power…_ Lavi mused.

"Allen, it's amazing. Why can I see it, too? Is it thanks to that left eye of yours?" he asked.

_My left eye is stronger._ Allen realized. _Has Mana's curse become more powerful? People other than myself can see the images of the souls that I see. So…_

"Krory, can you see that thing coming out of your girlfriend?" Lavi called out.

"It's an Akuma's soul." Allen informed him. "She's an Akuma! She's out enemy!"

"Is it true, Eliade?" Arystar asked. "Do you know anything about this?"

"I…" Eliade stammered. "I…"

"This blood…" Arystar gasped as Eliade's blood dripped on him. "Your blood…"

"God, I'll just kill you now." Eliade stood up and returned to her original form.

Not waiting for the stunned Arystar to respond, she knocked him back with a tail whip.

"I had planned to use you for my own evil purposes, but I've had enough!" the newly revealed Akuma told him. "I can't let you become an Exorcist! I'll kill you now!"

"The old crow was all up on me, trying to bite me!" Lavi exclaimed in horror.

"And you realized now?" Ami deadpanned.

"Who's the old crow?" Allen asked.

"We've gotta save him!" Lavi told his companions.

Just then, the side walls exploded as some more of the carnivorous flowers emerged.

"The flowers! The flowers are attacking!" Allen exclaimed as the group split to avoid the plants' assault.

"We didn't get all of these damned flowers?" Lavi wailed as he was caught by the plants' vines.

"There's a ton of them!" Allen cried out as he too was caught by the vines.

"What the hell is with you guys? Go help your master!" Lavi wailed.

"Did I mention that I hate botany?" Ami asked, dodging another vine whip.

"Do we have time for that?" Kanda questioned warily, cutting through a vine with his weapon.

"Your grandfather's inheritance are crying to be fed!" Eliade snorted. "When you die, shall I give them your body?"

"I loved you…" Arystar told her, weeping. "I loved you from the moment we met. If we're truly enemies, why did you not kill me then? You could have done so at any time.

"I was using you!" Eliade retorted. "I wanted something from you! That's why I stopped myself from killing you."

"I see…" Arystar noted. "So you're really an Akuma, aren't you?"

"Eliade…" he told her, licking off the blood on his hand. "I've always wanted to kill you, as well!"

"We're so similar, aren't we?" Eliade mocked.

"Indeed." Arystar agreed.

With a grunt, she faced him head on.

* * *

SailorStar9: And we have the truth about Eliade. Too bad Arystar's going to end up killing her in the next chapter.


	16. The Vampire I Loved

SailorStar9: Chapter 14 goes up. This is Chapter 15. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 15: The Vampire I Loved

* * *

"Those Priests are probably killing Krory even as we speak." George remarked.

"I saw this huge pillar of fire just a moment ago." a villager noted.

"What was that? What you do think, Mr. Mayor?" another asked.

"Let's ask the Priest who stayed behind in the inn." George suggested. "Say, Mr. Priest?"

"Huh?" he blinked when he saw Bookman was missing. "Mr. Priest, where did you go?"

* * *

Both Allen and Lavi screamed as they were taken up by the vines.

"Oh crap…" Lavi wailed. "We'll never be able to help the old crow now!"

"We've got to get out!" Allen told him.

"Only if we could find the mother plant…" Ami voiced out, forming a water bubble to protect Kanda and her from the vines.

"Anytime now, Yuu…" she grunted as the vines pounded on her shield.

"Dam…!" she barely made out a curse when the vines broke through, grabbing the two Exorcists.

"I really, really, hate botany." She muttered.

"Grow, grow…" Lavi tried to summon his hammer.

"No!" he cried when a vine removed his weapon.

"Lavi!" Allen gasped when the red-haired exorcist was swallowed by a flower.

"Ahhh! I'm being eaten! Help me…!" Lavi cried.

"Lavi, calm down and do exactly as I say!" Allen told him.

"You some kinda of idiot?" Lavi exclaimed. "If I calm down I'll be ripped to shreds!"

"Why do we have to put up with them?" Kanda sighed.

"Damn!" he hissed when a vine took his weapon.

"Two equipment gone, we're _so_ screwed." Ami noted, looking up at Kanda's dangling sword.

"I told you before, I've taken care of flowers like these, when I was with Master." Allen told him.

"Really?" Lavi asked from within the flower. "Then you can stop this thing?"

"Yes!" Allen replied.

"Ami-sempai!" he looked at his senior.

Ami nodded, "The flowers don't attack those who are kind to them. Try and think kind, happy thoughts about it."

"Although, it might be a little hard for Yuu…" she giggled.

Kanda glared.

"Kind and happy?" Lavi echoed.

"Tell them you love them!" Allen exclaimed.

"Yup, definitely very hard." Ami nodded.

"Fine!" Lavi exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Arystar was battling Eliade. Jumping up after giving her some kicks, he stopped when he found himself surrounded by bubbles.

Taking hiss hesitation, Eliade knocked him off.

"You're smart." She mocked. "You were right to gain some distance from me. These balls are my power.

"Power?" Arystar echoed as Eliade formed more bubbled with her mouth.

"Can you withstand them?" Eliade demanded, sending the bubbles at him.

Arystar jumped to avoid the attack.

_The flowers are dying!_ He realized when a flower was caught within a bubble. Then, the bubble barrage caught more flowers, causing them to wilt.

"I've got plenty more where that came from!" Eliade declared, intensifying her attack.

Arystar dodged the attack but had his arm caught in a bubble. As the bubble burst, he grimaced as his arm lost its moisture.

"Damnit!" he hissed.

Using his destroyed arm, he slashed through a bubble.

_Is that water?_ He wondered as the bubble burst. _I see…_

"These bubbles suck the water from whatever lies within, leaving it dry and empty." He reasoned, jumping onto a ledge.

"That's right. That's my power." Eliade replied. "No living thing can stop me when I have these bubbles defending me."

"How stupid." Arystar retorted. "Eliade, the punishment for hurting my grandfather's flowers is harsh indeed."

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Eliade mocked. "You don't really care for these flowers at all, do you? You talk about your grandfather like he's some kind of saint, but it's his fault that you can never leave this castle! You deserve no better than to sit and rot in this damned mansion!"

"Yes." Arystar nodded. "If only you had stayed with me, I would not have minded spending my life in this manner. Eliade…"

_Though you may be an Akuma, I still love you._ He added mentally.

"Still… I can't stand seeing you so ugly." He replied. "I'll destroy you, body and soul!"

"Never! If you think you can kill me, just go ahead and try!" Eliade retorted, firing her bubbles at the incoming Arystar.

* * *

Back with the Exorcist gang…

"What the…" Allen blinked when he saw a bright blue light glowing from Ami. "Ami-sempai…"

"Wow, Frostbite…" Lavi gasped as the light expanded.

The flowers stopped in their tracks as the light suddenly spread out, covering the plants.

"Huh?" Allen blinked as he was suddenly dropped to the ground.

"At last!" Lavi breathed in relief.

"Che!" Kanda snorted as he jumped down.

"What's that?" Allen asked as Eliade's bubbles absorbed the moisture from the flowers, causing one to fall beside him.

"Krory?" Lavi gasped as he and Allen rushed to the battlefield. "Krory!"

"Don't let them touch you!" Kanda warned, realizing what the bubbles were doing to the building.

"Ah shit on a shingle! We're gotta help him!" Lavi cried as Allen pulled him off.

Arystar just rushed forwards, ignoring the bubbles that bombarded onto him, ridding his body of its water.

In mid-air, the bubbles then congregated around him, draining Arystar of any moisture he had.

"What the…" Eliade stopped her attack, turning her attention to the still blinding light.

"Stop." Came a soft voice from within the light that was _not_ distinctively Ami's.

"Huh?" Allen blinked as the light suddenly dispelled and Crown Princess Adeline of Mercury appeared in her Princess form, inside a bubble. The orb that was her Innocence had turned into a crystal rose.

"What?" Eliade hissed as Mercury Princess lifted the crystal within her cupped hands, her Planetary sign burning on her forehead. The crystal then burst into full light, a symbol of a pink heart blazing in the center, freezing her bubbles and popping them one by one. A drained Arystar fell to the ground.

"Goodbye, Arystar." She told the dry Arystar in front of her.

"Who are you?" she demanded, now turning to Princess Adeline.

"I am Mercury, Keeper of the Heart Rose." The newly-revealed Planetary Princess said, two snow-white angel wings suddenly spread on her back as she unleashed the crystal's power once again.

Eliade screamed as the light washed over her.

"So cold…" Lavi shivered.

"What the…" he blinked when he realized his injuries were healed.

"Healing Snow…" Kanda realized as the snow dust flew past them.

"Amazing…" Allen breathed in awe.

"Crap!" Kanda hissed when the light died down, Adeline returning back to her current incarnation, and the unconscious ice wielder came dropping down to the ground. Jumping up, the Japanese swordsman caught her.

_What the…_ he blinked, noticing a blue light on her forehead. Sweeping her fridge aside, his eyes widened at the still bright Mercury sign that then started to fade.

"Come on, Nymph…" he urged after landing, trying to shake her awake.

"I'm okay." Ami replied, peering her eyes open. "Just drained, I suppose."

* * *

"Huh?" Eliade was confused when she found herself reverted to her human form.

"Arystar…" she looked down at her fallen lover. "I… had something I want to tell from you... I suppose I can't possibly have it now, can I?"

Then her eyes widened when Arystar's drained head pounced on her shoulder, draining her of her blood.

"So, you can move…" she sighed in relief.

* * *

Back with the Exorcist group, the three male Exorcists were making their way to the battlefield, with Kanda supporting the weakened Ami.

"He's drinking her blood!" Allen gasped when he saw Arystar sucking Eliade's shoulder.

* * *

_I knew these fangs would destroy me._ Eliade mused as Arystar continued drinking her blood with no hesitation.

* * *

_Flashback_

There were always so many men who asked for my hand, calling me beautiful._ Eliade thought._ There was just one thing I wanted. It was the only way that I could become as beautiful as a real woman. Whenever they felt that way, they were so much more beautiful than I. however… no matter how I wished to, it could never be. After all, I was an Akuma. I killed all the men who came near me. I needed a man who could not kill me.

* * *

Back in the present…

_I wanted to love, and so I needed a man who could love me._ Eliade wondered as Arystar continued to drain her blood. _Someone my blood would not kill. The one person who fit that profile, though, could kill me, instead._

"You know, I…" Eliade smiled at the renewed Arystar. "I wanted to love you…"

"Arystar…" she reached out to the weeping Arystar. "I… wanted you to love me…"

With that, she died in his arms, dissolving into dust.

"Eliade…" Arystar muttered as Eliade's soul rose back to the heavens.

_Thank you, Arystar… and you too, Mercury-sama… for purifying me…_ Eliade mentally conveyed her thanks.

"Mr. Krory…" Allen spoke as he and Lavi approached him.

"I want to die…" Arystar admitted. "I killed the one I loved. I held her in my arms as I took her life…"

"Took her life…" Allen echoed.

"What a monster I am." Arystar wept. "I drank her blood and my body's health was returned. I killed Eliade to preserve my own life. It's no use living on as such a monster."

"If you're really in such pain," Allen shouted, grabbing Arystar's coat. "Then join the Exorcists! Our job is to destroy Akuma. Today, you destroyed an Akuma that called itself Eliade. If you continue to destroy them, it will become your new calling in life. As long as you have a reason to live, you should be able to keep going. You're a host to an Innocence fragment, just as we are."

* * *

After the battle, the four entered the room where Arystar's grandfather kept all his collections.

"Yes, this man did indeed come here." Arystar remarked, looking at General Cross' picture. "He said he was an old friend of my grandfather's, and come to return something he'd borrowed."

"Something he borrowed?" Allen echoed.

"Yes, this." Arystar replied, taking a flower pot from its shelf.

"This is…" Allen gasped.

"Rosanne's pot!" Ami exclaimed in horror.

"Do you remember it?" Arystar asked.

"Yes, quite well…" Allen stammered.

"All too well…" Ami agreed.

"What was in there?" Lavi asked.

"A baby plant." Arystar replied.

"I knew it!" Allen shivered.

* * *

_Flashback to a twelve-year-old Allen who was holding onto the pot._

"_Allen." Cross told him, "If you do anything to Rosanne, you'll get a hundred times worse."_

"_Right!" Allen beamed, but turned into a statue when the plant tried to devour his head._

* * *

"Don't worry, he's just remembering his troubled past." Lavi assured Arystar who was blinking at Allen's pained expression.

"Tim!" Ami rebuked the Golem which was intimating the flower.

"Anyhow, that's what he returned to you?" Lavi asked.

"Yes." Arystar nodded. "There was something odd about it, though. It tried to bite me, then dried up."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I can't breathe!" Arystar gasped. "Was that plant poisoned?"_

"_Mah teef!" he exclaimed when all of his teeth fell out._

* * *

"Now that I think of it, that flower may have been this Innocence of which you speak." Arystar pondered.

"I'm sure it was." Allen assured him. "I wonder why there was a fragment in that plant, though."

"Well, Master said he'd come here to return it, so there must have been some Innocence here in the first place." Ami reasoned.

"After I grew those fangs, I started to thirst for blood, and met Eliade." Arystar recalled.

"We're looking for the man who gave you this." Lavi told him. "Do you know anything about him, Kro?"

"Well, he asked me to lend him some money, seeing as how he was my grandfather's friend…" Arystar replied.

Both General Cross' disciples sweatdropped.

"Up to his old tricks?" Allen sighed.

"Next time I see that jerk…" Ami hissed, an animated vein popping out of her fist. Kanda let out an amused smirk.

"Krory…" Allen begun.

"No, I'm all right." Arystar assured them. "I have a favor to ask. Will you wait for me outside the castle grounds? I will prepare for my journey."

"We will." Allen smiled.

* * *

Outside the castle…

"It's gonna be morning soon." Lavi stretched. "That was quite a night."

"I guess the only clue we received about Master's whereabouts was that he came here." Allen remarked. "Why did we bother coming here?"

"Well, we got Krory to join up with us, so it wasn't a total waste." Lavi pointed out.

"Yes…" Allen replied.

"Stop acting like you robbed a bank or something." Lavi told his companion, seeing Allen's downcast expression. "He might not be in very good shape now, but Krory needs a reason to keep living, like you said. He'll get over it soon enough."

"Yeah…" Allen nodded.

"Wise words." Bookman remarked.

"Bookman!" Allen gasped.

"When'd you get here, old fart?" Lavi asked.

"Just now." Bookman replied.

"Not to worry, you didn't need to come all this way." Lavi told him. "We took care of everything."

"Who was the one who got caught by the flowers first, I wonder." Kanda smirked.

"Yuu…" Ami giggled at Lavi's pained expression.

"That hurt, damnit!" Lavi complained after Bookman kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a tree.

"Took care of it?" Bookman exclaimed, a huge animated vein popping out of his head. "You're like a bull in a china shop! Why'd you have to blow a hole in the damn castle?"

"It was a matter of life and death!" Lavi argued. "At least hear me out before getting all violent, panda-man!"

"I'll be as violent as I like!" Bookman retorted. "You're a raging incompetent, greenhorn!"

"So are you!" Lavi yelled back.

"No I'm not!" Bookman scolded.

"Thos two…" Ami sighed.

"Che!" Kanda snorted as he led Ami away.

"Kanda, where are you going?" Allen asked.

"Away from this ruckus, bean sprout!" Kanda retorted as the couple walked away. "It's giving me a headache."

"Where were you all this time, anyway?" Lavi asked his Master.

* * *

"More like you want some alone time." Ami teased when they were out of earshot.

"Shut up." Kanda replied, a small smile gracing his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bookman did not have the chance to answer when the castle exploded.

"The castle…" Lavi gasped at the sight of the blazing castle.

"No!" Allen breathed in horror. "Mr. Krory!"

"Why the long faces?" Arystar laughed when he walked out of the flames. "Did you think I was dead? I'm fine. I will be an Exorcist from now on."

"Right!" Allen smiled.

* * *

_Eliade, I will continue to fight the Akuma. I must, that your death will not be in vain._ Arystar promised.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done. Read and review.


	17. The Marshall Chains

SailorStar9: Chapter 15 goes up. This is Chapter 16. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 16: The Marshall Chains

* * *

Back at headquarters in Kanda's room…

Ami had woken up before daybreak. Looking down at the sleeping form of her half-naked fiancé, she smiled; it was quite rare for anyone to see the usually uptight swordsman let his guard down.

_Then again, I _did_ get him to laugh last night._ She mused, recalling the pillow fight they had.

_And _that_ conversation._ She added grimly. _I know he almost ordered me to leave._

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You sure that's the last of them?" Ami asked after Kanda sliced through Koumi's spy bugs._

"_I hope so." Kanda replied._

"_Want me to do a spot check?" Ami asked "I could summon a Seeker."_

_At Kanda's nod, she called upon a blue Seeker to search the room. After the Seeker came back, chasing after the final bug, Kanda growled and cut through the bug._

"_I think that should be it." Ami sweatdropped, sitting on his bed as she returned her Seeker as she looked at the smoking pile of destroyed mechanical wires on the floor._

"_He's going to die one of these days." Kanda promised._

"_One problem Peacock: Lenalee." Ami reminded him._

_Then, she giggled slightly playfully, causing Kanda to look at her, only to be smacked in the face by a pillow._

"_You're too tense, Yuu." She giggled. "Lesson one: Pillow fights can break out at any time and are a great way to humble the proud and smug." she giggled at his stunned expression._

"_And to unwind edgy swordsmen." She added._

_Kanda mock frowned, a grin trying to tug at the corners of his mouth. "Why you little..." and he made a grab for the pillow..._

_... only to get whacked by it yet again. _

"_Get your own pillow." Ami giggled. _

_Kanda growled lowly and reached for a fluffy _weapon_ of his own, receiving a steady pounding from his lovely opponent. He let himself fall to his back to better fend off the attack, both of them laughing at how childish yet amusing this was. There was no intense planning involved in this, no impressive strategies, just wholesome spontaneity. Kanda finally managed to get the pillow away from Ami and tossed it to the foot of the bed, out of her reach. With a laugh, she crawled away to retrieve her weapon from the floor. He merely grabbed her waist and pulled her back to stop her. Ami fell back with a muted thud, landing softly on his chest._

_Kanda grimaced slightly when the back of her head hit the tattoo above his heart. She had come too close to discovering the reason why he healed so quickly the last time they shared his bed and the solitary swordsman was especially guarded after that about her knowing. She was his light, he admitted, but he did not want his darkness to taint her light._

"_Yuu, stop hiding." Ami whispered, almost begging._

"_What do you mean?" the swordsman asked harshly, turning her around._

_Looking at him straight in the eye, she replied softly, "I already know."_

"_About?" Kanda pressed, hoping it was not what he hoped it was._

_Her reply shattered that hope._

"_Your tattoo." Ami answered. "And… the lotus."_

_Kanda stiffened. Of all things, how the hell did she find out about that lotus?_

Well, at least it's her._ He mused. If anyone else had known, he would have killed them instantly._

Damn!_ He cursed. _I've grown soft around her.

"_How?" he growled._

"_My Innocence's secondary power is healing." Ami reminded him. "It pretty much led me to the lotus."_

"_And, after Helaska first scanned me, she told me that I had the most powerful healing Innocence and it would be my Innocence that would lead me to the one who needed the healing most." Ami added. "And I ended up finding…"_

"_Me." Kanda finished her sentence._

"_Yes." Ami replied._

"_Yuu," she added gently. "How am I supposed to enter your heart when you won't let me?"_

"_Nymph…" Kanda sighed._

"_Shut up, Yuu." Ami whispered, kissing him deeply as she undid the buttons of the shirt he wore under his coat._

_What happened next is up to the readers' imagination because anymore would result in a lime and pull the ratings of this fic up._

* * *

Removing her orb, Ami placed the crystal on her palm as her other land rested on Kanda's forehead.

_I can't do this!_ She gasped, withdrawing her hand immediately. _It won't be fair… not to him. I want him to remember everything naturally._

_But…_ she sighed. _He has to know that it's because that he's Hotaru's brother that he had the tattoo; that he was born with it because he's Saturnian. The Mugen came to him because he's its owner, then and now._

_Forgive me, Yuu._ She let out a mental apology.

Replacing her hand on his forehead, Ami used the orb's power to release Queen Selenity's memory seal on her reincarnated lover. The Mercury symbol glowed on her forehead as the Saturn sigh manifested on Kanda's.

The blue light then expanded, covering the couple before receding back into the orb. That done, she slipped out of bed and looked out of the window, before a vision struck her.

* * *

_  
Ami found herself standing on the ruins of the Titan Castle on Saturn. The time frame of the vision was right, during the Silver Millennium._

_In the battlefield some distance away from her, Ami could see Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Saturn fighting a shapeless, evil being. It charged at Sailors Uranus and Neptune, the Mugen drawn. It continued its charge at the two Senshi, only to be blocked by Sailor Saturn._

_With tears in her eyes, Sailor Saturn begged, "Nii-chan, stop this! Adeline-nee won't want you to do this!"_

_The Shadow Warrior stopped, re-scathing his sword. Opening its arms in surrender, it was as if the Shadow Warrior had _invited_ Sailor Saturn to finish it._

_Crying now, Sailor Saturn raised her Silence Glaive._

"_Death Reborn Revolution!" the Saturnian Senshi unleashed her attack. With a silent cry, the Shadow Warrior was destroyed by the destructive power of its younger sister._

* * *

"The h…" Ami muttered, a hand clutching on the windowsill.

_Yuu, what happened that turned you into a Shadow Warrior?_ She wondered.

She knew that once a Saturnian gave his heart away, he would never be able to leave that person. Should his lover die, he would be overtaken by his shadow half.

It was an old cosmic law that one could never slay a Saturnian or their families in fear of great evil making its way onto the world. It was a seriously taken law, and Shadow Warriors, the name of the overtaken Saturnians were quite rare, quite deadly, and quite evil. There were seven known Shadow Warriors imprisoned in the seven rainbow crystals because during a war against Drenor, a powerful dark sorcerer that was sealed within the center of Saturn. Three women and two children were killed. The three women who died had husbands and out of blind grief and rage, the Saturnian men lost control and turned into Shadow Warriors. The two children that were caught in the crossfire of magic and were killed came from two separate families. Both parents from both families also turned into Shadow Warriors.

It had taken half of the Lunarian forces to contain them, and even then, Queen Selenity had to use the Ginzuishou's power to trap them safely. At the time, the legendary Sailor Senshi were not even alive.

Her musings was cut short when a knock came on the door.

"Kanda?" Lenalee called out. "Nii-san wants you."

Ami sighed and opened a creek on the door.

"Sorry, Lees. Yuu's still asleep." She informed the Chinese girl.

Lenalee let out a knowing grin, "I don't suppose you kept him up last night?"

"Get your head out of the gutter." Ami muttered.

Shutting the door, she added, "I'll let him know."

"Yuu…" she gently shook the swordsman.

"Morning Nymph." Kanda replied tiredly, opening his eyes.

"Lees dropped by just now. Koumi wants to see you." Ami informed him.

"Fine, I'm going." Kanda stifled a yawn as he bent to pick up his shirt. Grabbing his coat and tossing Ami hers, the couple got dressed.

"Cafeteria, usual table?" Ami asked as they exited.

"Right." Kanda nodded and went off to see Koumi.

* * *

Later in the cafeteria…

"There ya go!" Terry beamed at Kanda, handing the swordsman his soba noodles.

As he sat down opposite Ami, Arystar approached the pair.

"What is that?" the newest Exorcist asked.

"You don't know what soba is?" Kanda asked.

"Soba?" Arystar echoed. "I would like some of this 'soba' as well."

* * *

After a while…

Allen was walking to the cafeteria when he heard Arystar's cry.

"What happened?" he asked, rushing to the scene.

"Poor Kro doesn't know how to eat soba." Terry replied. "He thought the onions were salad, the sauce was soup, and the noodles were pasta. He ate them all separately then ate all the wasabi in a single bite!"

"That was the worst meal I ever had…" Arystar moaned.

"Yuu…" Ami sighed.

"You could have just told him…" Allen rebuked the swordsman who had just finished his breakfast.

"I haven't the time to babysit a new guy." Kanda retorted.

"Done eating?" Lavi asked as the swordsman walked by. "Where are you off to, in such a hurry?"

"Denmark, on a mission." Ami answered for him, swallowing her crêpe.

Looking at Kanda, she added, "I suppose it'll be redundant to tell you to be careful."

Kanda's smirk answered her.

"Ooh, you're mighty busy, Yuu." Lavi grinned.

"I've told you before not to call me that." Kanda retorted.

"Now, now…" Lavi tried to pacify the swordsman.

"Oh yeah Allen. Koumi said he needed you and Frostbite." He told the senior-junior pair.

"Really?" Allen blinked. "A new mission for us, I wonder?"

* * *

In Koumi's office…

"A delivery?" Allen echoed. "Not a mission?"

"Yup." Koumi nodded. "Sorry to send you off after you've just got home, but I'd like you two to deliver this to Marshall Yeegar in Holland. He's the oldest of all five Marshalls, so he's been fighting on the frontlines longer than any of us."

"Um, may I ask you something?" Allen inquired, taking the briefcase. "He's not weird, like Master, is he?"

"Hmmm, I don't know." Koumi admitted. "Well, he's very mindful of rules and regulations, so be sure to observe them well."

* * *

At the train station…

"This seems odd. Why me?" Allen sighed.

* * *

"Why did you send Allen Walker and Ami Maris to Marshall Yeegar?" Bookman asked.

"The Marshall said that he wanted to see them." Koumi replied. "To see the boy Hevlaska predicted would destroy time and the Keeper of the Heart."

"I see." Bookman nodded. "So the Marshall, too, is concerned about just what those mean."

"Yes, as well as Allen's left eye." Koumi added. "He says that if the Earl found out about it, Allen would be in grave danger. And if Ami's indeed the Keeper of the Heart and the reincarnation of Athena…"

"Everyone of us will have to protect her the best we can." Bookman completed the sentence.

* * *

On the train…

_It's gotten darker…_Allen noted, lifting up his hair to inspect his left eye. _It's like an Akuma._

* * *

"I thought that Allen's left eye was pretty convenient." Lavi admitted. "But after having seen an Akuma's soul, I'd like to pass on having one like it myself. It must be pretty tough. It was disgusting. It really put me off my lunch. The world he sees must be hellish indeed."

* * *

In Holland…

"I thought he was going to pick me up from this station." Allen wondered as the two stepped out.

"Are you Mr. Allen Walker and Miss Ami Maris?" the Finder asked.

"Um, yes." Allen replied.

"I'm a Finder with Yeager's squad. My name is Thierry." Thierry greeted the two.

"Ah, nice to meet you. I am indeed Allen Walker." Allen replied.

"And I am Ami Maris." Ami nodded. "Thank you for taking the trouble to pick us up."

"Supervisor Koumi from headquarters asked us to deliver this to Marshall Yeegar." Allen added, handing Thierry the suitcase containing the new Golem.

"I'm sorry, but Marshall Yeegar is no longer here." Thierry informed them. "The Marshall headed off the Belgium to follow up a lead on an Innocence fragment."

"Belgium?" Allen echoed. "You mean…"

"Yes, the neighboring nation." Thierry replied.

* * *

"The train sure is taking a while..." Allen noted as he and Thierry sat on a bench, waiting for the train. Opposite them, Timcanpy chased after a butterfly.

"Yeah, not too many come through here." Thierry agreed. "One should come in a couple of hours, though."

"Um…" Allen started. "I heard from Mr. Koumi that Marshall Yeegar is a strict man. Is that true?"

"Well, he likes his manners and formalities, but he's an ice guy at heart." Thierry replied.

"A nice guy?" Allen blinked. "The Marshall?"

"What's the matter, all of a sudden?" Thierry asked, puzzled at Allen's exclamation.

"I'm sorry, it's just that 'nice' and 'Marshall' don't really go together, in my mind." Allen replied sheepishly.

"We were 'unfortunately' Marshall Cross' disciples." Ami explained knowingly.

"Ah…." Thierry nodded at the girl leaning against the fence.

"Marshall Yeegar is a nice man indeed." He told Allen. "He knows so much about the world, and teaches it readily."

"Do you know what butterfly this is called?" he asked, letting the butterfly Timcanpy was chasing land on his finger.

"No." Allen replied.

"It's called a Monarch." Ami supplied.

"Right?" she smiled at Thierry.

"Yes." The Finder nodded. "It's a common butterfly which propagates throughout Europe and Asia."

"Did Marshall Yeegar teach you that?" Allen asked.

"Yes, he did." Thierry replied. "He's sort of like a professor. I hear he was a teacher originally, so I suppose that's natural."

"Well, he certainly does sound nice." Allen remarked.

"Tim!" Ami scolded the Golem mildly. The golden Golem looked downcast before fluttering to land on her shoulder.

* * *

In Belgium…

"There's Innocence is this city?" Allen blinked at the demolished town.

"Yes…" Thierry replied. "The Marshall said that there was no doubt about it, but where could he be, I wonder?"

"And there's no one to ask either." Ami pointed out.

"Mr. Thierry, call Marshall Yeegar." She instructed, noticing a boy looking out of a window when his mother pulled him in and shut the curtains.

"Hmm?" Thierry blinked.

"If he's nearby, the wireless Golem should connect. Hurry!" Allen urged, realizing the same thing Ami did.

"Um, well the Marshall doesn't have one." Thierry informed them. "His wireless Golem got old and broke. I thought you were bringing him a new one."

"Is there any other way to contact him?" Ami asked as Allen looking into the suitcase they brought. Indeed, there was a new Golem within the luggage.

"Not from our end." Thierry replied. "If he contacts headquarters, they might be able to give us an idea of his location."

"We don't have time to contact headquarters." Allen told him. "Let's search for him. He might still be nearby."

"Why are we in such a hurry, though?" Thierry asked.

"Judging from the townspeople's behavior, there has to be an Akuma here." Ami replied. "An Akuma must have come to recover the Innocence we found."

"What?" Thierry gasped.

Just then, Allen's left eye activated.

* * *

In the valley outside the town…

"Go away!" the Akuma exclaimed as it skipped away from the carriage chasing him. "Go away, go away!"

After cornering the Akuma within a trench, the carriage stopped.

"You really are a persistent little bugger." The Akuma retorted.

"There is nowhere to run." Marshall Yeegar told the Akuma as he stepped out. "Return the Innocence for which you killed those people."

"Who is the one that's trapped, I wonder?" the Akuma mocked.

"Attack!" it instructed, calling forth the Akumas it had brought.

"Try and take it, if you can!" The Akuma taunted.

"I see that negotiation is useless against your kind." The Marshall remarked. "I suppose I've naught but to destroy you."

"Quite the spritely old man, are you?" the Akuma mocked as the Marshall revealed his chains. "You'll regret those words! Get him!"

"Marshall Yeegar!" Thierry called out, running to the battlefield with the two younger Exorcists as the Akumas fired their guns at the Marshall.

Allen let out a warning gasp when the shots closed in on the Marshall who had used his chains to protect himself. From the smoke, a chain flew out, grabbing an Akuma and pulling it down to the ground. Another chain grabbed a second Akuma, tossing it against the rock wall.

"My god!" Allen gasped in awe.

"Damned arrogant octogenarian! No more Mr. Nice Akuma!" the Akuma hissed as its underlings got destroyed one by one. Spreading its arms, it ordered the rest of the Akumas to close in. The two younger Exorcists then jumped into the battle.

Allen used his enlarged claw to slash through an Akuma before firing his gun at another two. Meanwhile, Ami had formed two solidified water blades with her hands and extending them; she used them as a pair of whips and sliced through another three Akumas. The Marshall extended his chains, splitting the pointed ends into four, each end piercing through an Akuma.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you!" the Akuma before them hissed, firing his chest guns at the Marshall who rotated his chain like a lasso to deflect the bullets.

"End of the line!" the aged Marshall declared, catching the Akuma with his chain.

"You're the one who'll meet your end!" the Akuma laughed and leapt out of it confines.

"Die!" it announced, as it prepared to fire its stomach gun.

"Don't move, Marshall Yeegar!" Allen called out a warning, disarming the gun with his bullets just as Ami tossed an ice spear at the Akuma, completely destroying it. The Innocence the Akuma had then fell to the ground.

"Are you two Allen Walker and Ami Maris?" the Marshall asked the two teenagers. "Thank you for helping me. I am in your debt."

"No, not at all." Allen replied sheepishly. "I'm just glad you're safe, Marshall, and that you managed to recover the Innocence."

"True, however…" the Marshall pointed out as he looked at the demolished town. "Unfortunately, it was at the cost of yet more innocent life."

* * *

Back in town…

"If only I had arrived sooner, you would have escaped without casualty." The Marshall apologized. "I am truly sorry."

"Not at all!" a villager replied. "Thanks to you, all our lives were saved!"

We thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Thank you so much." His wife added.

* * *

That night in the Marshall's carriage…

"The two of you were Marshall Cross' apprentices, were you not?" the Marshall asked.

"Um, yes." Allen replied.

"That must have been difficult." The Marshall noted.

"Um, well…" Allen answered sheepishly.

"Oh, no, not at all!" he quickly corrected. "I thank god every day for Master!"

"You're lying, squirt." Ami teased.

"He's not the best at human interaction, but at least his desire to eliminate the Akumas is stronger than anyone else's." Marshall Yeegar added. "That's why he took you two as his disciples, I suppose. The both of you were born with the Innocence within you. As you know, we five Marshalls carry many Innocence fragments with us, trying to find their hosts. Including the one we recovered today, I currently have eight in my possession. I know not how many Innocence fragments and hosts I would be able to find while I yet live, but I must continue, that this fight might see its conclusion as quickly as possible."

"Now eat." He told the two teenagers. "This meal will serve as my thanks to the two of you."

"No, you have nothing to thank me for…" Allen blinked.

"Thanks for not saving me, but for becoming an Exorcist." The Marshall corrected. "Though the two of you may be a host, it is painful indeed to send one as young as yourselves to the battlefield. I figure it to be the best that you eat well, at least, while you are a member of the Order."

"Marshall Yeegar…" Allen blinked.

* * *

"This is delicious!" Allen beamed as he dug into the steak. "I'm starved!"

"I see. Even still?" the Marshall chuckled.

"Yes." Allen replied.

"Amazing…" Thierry noted in awe.

"I had heard that parasitic Innocence hosts had enormous appetites, but even so…" the Marshall noted.

"Allen!" Ami admonished patiently.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to the Marshall. "Allen hasn't got any manners."

"I'm sorry. I are your shares as well." Allen blushed after he devoured the salad.

"Not at all, eat as much as you'd like." The Marshall smiled. "Having such a gourmand in my company gives meaning to my culinary skills."

"It's just as you said, Mr. Thierry." Allen noted. "You really are a nice man, Marshall Yeegar. I'm sure that when you were a teacher, all the children loved and respected you."

"No, I was not a good teacher at all." The Marshall corrected. "I could not save any of the students I loved so much…"

"Your students?" Allen echoed.

"My God, no…" Ami gasped, realizing what the Marshall had meant.

"Yes." The Marshall replied. "It was nigh on forty years ago. I was a teacher in a small hamlet, and taught fewer than twenty students. I loved them wit hall my heart and they responded to it. We formed bonds that were to last for their whole lives. In the end, though, that very bond resulted in a great tragedy. One little girl died of a sudden illness. The entire class grieved for her loss, but her best friend Joanne was affected more than any other. He responded to her grief."

* * *

_flashback_

"_Good evening to you." The Earl of Millennium greeted the grieving child._

* * *

"The Earl of Millennium…" Ami noted.

"The Earl recalled her friend's soul, and made an Akuma from it." The Marshall continued. "The class who knew nothing of this, were overjoyed that Joanne had returned from her long absence."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You all right, Joanne?" a male student asked._

"_You don't look so well…" a female student noted._

"_Cheer up. We'll get through this." Another female student assured._

_Then Joanne turned into her Akuma form and killed the rest of the students._

_The then Yeegar ran into the classroom upon hearing the scream._

* * *

"I entered to see the remains of a massacre." The Marshall continued. "Most of the students had died, but the few who escaped the attack were in excruciating pain. Not knowing what had happened, I ran from the school, screaming for help. Then… I saw a stranger pointing an arrow at Joanne."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing?" the then Yeegar demanded. "Stop it!"_

_Then, he gasped as Joanne returned to her Akuma form and the Exorcist fired his charged up arrow at the revealed Akuma._

* * *

"That man was an Exorcist from the Black Order." The Marshall continued his narration. "He told me what the Akumas were and I headed to the Black Order, where I learnt that I too was host to an Innocence fragment and could become an Exorcist. It has been forty years since then. I have fought ever since, hoping to avert tragedy, but tragedy always seem to follow me wherever I go. You must have experienced some of it yourselves, Allen Walker and Ami Maris."

"I made Mana…" Allen started. "I made the man who raised me, the only family I had, into an Akuma. I destroyed that Akuma as well. My left eye was cursed, and gained the ability to see the Akuma's souls."

"Me…" Ami let out a small smile. "I was merely five when the Earl of Millennium razed my entire village to the ground, killing everyone I knew and loved. The Earl came after me, and… forcibly tried to extract my Innocence from my body."

"I had heard." The Marshall told them. "Then you two became Cross' disciples and became Exorcists, correct?"

"At first, I decided to atone for what I'd done to Mana, but now I fight not to atone, but for my very life. I fight to lay those poor souls to rest, and that my life might have meaning. I was born endowed with Innocence, so it is my duty and the only way I can make up for having made my most precious friend an Akuma…." Allen confessed.

"You've both done well." The Marshall told them. "You've both done very well indeed to refuse to curse your unhappy fate and live on."

"Marshall Yeegar…" Allen blinked.

"I know why you and Joanne chose to recall your friends' souls." The Marshall added. "No one can blame you for it, even if they are an Exorcist. Indeed, the pain and sadness you feel will surely become a point of strength in your career as an Exorcist. You will be motivated even further to save their souls."

"What's the matter?" Thierry asked when he saw Allen with tears in his eyes.

"Ah, I just got overwhelmed there… I'm sorry." Allen quickly dried his tears.

_I wasn't wrong...i wasn't wrong to become an Exorcist, Mana._ He thought.

* * *

On the train back…

"Take care!" Allen beamed, waving goodbye to the Marshall and his group.

* * *

In Denmark…

Kanda stood poised to defeat the Akuma before him, his Mugen unscathed.

Jumping up, he unleashed his wraiths, destroying the Akuma.

"No matter how much you may struggle, there is no hope for you. You are done for." The smoking Akuma mocked as the Japanese swordsman turned to leave.

"What do you mean?" Kanda demanded.

"I have a message from our lord Earl of Millennium." The defeated Akuma told him.

"The time has come." The Earl added, appearing in the sky. "Your seven hundred year transmission is over, and the play begins again, at last. Be ready for your curtain calls, for it is your story, Exorcists!"

With one final stab of his sword, Kanda jumped down from Akuma before it exploded.

"Then the worst is yet to come… what a prick he is." Kanda snorted.

"And you my dear boy, won't be able to protect your precious little girlfriend." The Earl told Kanda. "She's already mine, the moment I marked her."

Chuckling, the Earl rode off.

"I _will_ protect her!" Kanda hissed.

* * *

On top of a cliff as Marshall Yeegar's carriage drove by…

"The Earl of Millennium is looking for you!" Road sang as Tyki stood beside her. "Looking for the heart that you seek! He wants to meet you, and see for himself!"

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done. If you guys want the lime in this chapter, email me please. Meanwhile, read and review.


	18. The End Begins

SailorStar9: Chapter 16 goes up. This is Chapter 17. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 17: The End Begins

* * *

"So, that's him?" Tyki asked, twirling the King of Spades as the image turned into Marshall Yeegar's picture.

"He doesn't look like he'll be much fun." Road complained. "Let's just take care of him, Tyki."

"Bang!" she grinned, mock firing at the carriage with Rero.

"What do you think of them?" Thierry asked.

"He's trying his best to shoulder the burden of his destiny, while she has yet to discover the truth about hers." The Marshall replied. "I'd like to have a nice, long talk with them sometime."

"I see." The second Finder noted.

"I hope they come to think the Order as their home." Thierry added.

"Speaking of which, we haven't been back in a while, have we?." The second Finder pointed out.

"Yes, shall we head over there, for a change?" The Marshall agreed.

"Sure, and maybe we can look for Innocence hosts along the way." The second Finder added.

"Rain?" the Marshall pondered as he glanced out of the window.

* * *

At the harbor…

"Delayed?" Allen echoed.

"I'm afraid that we can't send any boats out until the weather clears!" the announcer told the crowd.

"Allen! Ami-nee!" Lenalee called out.

"Lenalee!" Allen blinked.

* * *

"Quite the storm out there." Lenalee commented as the trio settled in a restaurant.

"It really is." Allen agreed, chewing on his meat.

"Swallow first before you talk." Ami rebuked.

"There aren't any canals connecting to the Order around here, so we we'll have to wait it out." Lenalee added.

"Right." Allen agreed, chomping on his broccoli.

"I was in Spain on a recovery mission, but there wasn't anything there." Lenalee offered. "How about you two? The both of you met Marshall Yeegar, didn't you?"

"He was so nice." Allen smiled, putting down his fork. "He treated me like a real apprentice. It was a welcome change."

"I learnt so much from Marshall Yeegar. He's so wonderful." Lenalee agreed.

"He really is like a teacher, isn't he?" Allen asked. "I hope I can see him again soon."

* * *

At headquarters, Koumi sneezed.

"Ooh, I've e got the chills! Maybe I've got a cold." he shivered.

"Supervisor!" Reever told Koumi.

"These need your signature!" Johnny added as the rest of the team heaved stacks of papers in front of Koumi.

"You're awful!" Koumi scolded. "You don't care about me, you just want my signature!"

His ranting was cut short when the phone rang and Koumi picked up the call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"It's Kanda." The swordsman replied. "I recovered the Innocence."

"Well done, well done!" Koumi praised. "How are you? How's Copenhagen treating you? Is it nice there? I'll bet it's really pretty! I'm struck in this moldy castle like a prisoner!"

"I got a funny message from the Earl of Millennium." Kanda cut his complains short. "He said that the worst was yet to come."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hi!" the Earl greeted the swordsman. "The time has come. Your seven thousand year intermission is over, and the play begins again, at last. Be ready for your curtain calls, for it is your story, Exorcists!"_

* * *

Just then, the phones in Koumi's office started ringing one by one.

"What's going on?" Reever asked, as the group split to answer the phones.

"Supervisor!" Reever reported. We're getting word form an Exorcist in Austria that he received a message from the Earl of Millennium!"

"Supervisor, there's another one from the Exorcist in Hungary!" Johnny reported.

* * *

Back with Marshall Yeegar's carriage…

The Finder driving the carriage stopped when he was intercepted by a group of Akumas on the road.

"What happened?" the Finder within the carriage asked as he jumped out.

"Marshall…" Thierry started.

"Who are you?" Yeegar asked, when Road showed her face as she sat on one of the Akuma's shoulder.

"Road Kamelot." Road introduced herself.

"Tyki Mikk." Tyki added, coming out from behind the other Akuma. "Marshall Yeegar, I'd like all the Innocence you have in your possession. Yours as well, of course."

"Did you honestly think that I'd just give it up?" the Marshall asked.

"That's your Innocence, isn't it?" Road beamed as the Marshall prepared for battle. "You know, I learnt in school the other day that the country of Belgium's name comes from the Celtic word 'belgae'."

"And 'belgae' means warrior." The Marshall added.

"Well done!" Road praised. "You certainly know your stuff, Professor. We brought super-strong Akuma warriors, but there's no fun in a quick and easy battle, so try to hold them of a bit."

"Thierry, Pierre, Verne!" the Marshall told the three Finders.

"Sir!" Thierry and Pierre turned to the Marshall.

"I'll make an opening on the left. You guys get out of here." The Marshall told him.

"Marshall…" Verne gasped.

"There are too many of them for you to fight off." The Marshall told him.

"But sir!" Pierre objected.

"That's an order!" the Marshall replied. "You have to report this to headquarters."

"Now!" he told him, his chains activating.

Tyki blinked then grinned as the Marshall destroyed two Level Ones in an instant.

As the three Finders escaped, the Marshall used his chains to deflect the bullets the Akuma shot at him, before tossing his chains at the Akumas, destroying them.

Now facing off with the two Level Twos, the Marshall leapt back to avoid one of their attacks, using his chain to guard against the sword stab of the other.

"Ooh, that's not bad." Road praised as she landed on the carriage.

"Marshall!" Pierre gasped.

"Stop. Get them!" one of the Level Twos ordered its underlings.

"I have all the Innocence." The Marshall revealed, showing the Innocence fragments he had gathered.

"Really?" the other Level Two asked.

"He does!" his partner replied.

"Marshall!" Pierre gasped as the Level One Akumas turned back.

"Go on, get out of here!" the Marshall told them, unleashing his chains to destroy the Level Ones. "I'll catch up."

Dodging the bullets fired at him, the aged Marshall continued using his chains to destroy the Level One Akumas.

"Please, go." He pleaded. "I'll not let the Akuma kill anyone else for me. I fight to prevent anyone from dying by an Akuma's hand again!"

"Very well." Verne sighed.

"Marshall Yeegar!" Pierre called out and the three Finders saluted before escaping.

"I _will _hold out until reinforcements arrive from headquarters." The Marshall swore.

"His stubborn adherence to the rules will be his undoing." Tyki mused.

"Hurry!" Pierre urged. "We have to tell headquarters!"

* * *

At headquarters…

Reever was pacing in the office when the phone rang.

"Supervisor!" he called out. "Marshall Yeegar is under attack!"

"We request immediate assistance. The enemy numbers…" Verne begged.

"Ten Akumas and two others presumed to be Noah Clansmen." Reever reported.

"Get a fix on their location." Koumi ordered.

"Yes sir!" Reever replied.

"Tell all Exorcists in the field that Marshall Yeegar is under attack by the Noah Clan." He instructed his team. "Anyone in the area should go assist him immediately!"

"Yes sir!" Johnny replied and the rest of the group split up.

* * *

Back in the café…

"You full?" Lenalee smiled as Allen rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah!" Allen beamed.

Just then, Lenalee's wireless Golem rang.

"An emergency call?" she blinked as the black Golem fluttered out of her coat. "What could it be?"

"This is headquarters!" Reever informed her once she connected the Golem. "Marshall Yeegar is under attack by the Noah Clan!"

"The Marshall…" Allen gasped, dropping his coffee cup.

* * *

Back on the battlefield…

The Marshall deflected the Akumas' attack with his chains. Grabbing the two with his weapon, he crashed them into each other. Then, he sent his chains once more to the rest of the Level Ones, freeing the trapped souls.

"He's not doing that bad." Road noted.

_May the souls released here find peace._ The Marshall prayed.

"You're good. You are a Marshall after all." One of the Level Twos praised as it and its companion walked towards the aged Marshall.

"But we will stop you here." Its partner added.

"Pitiful…" the Marshall told them, unleashing his chains on one of them, only to have his weapon blocked by the Akuma's shield. The Marshall was forced to block the sword thrust by the other Akuma.

"I never wanted to fight…" the aged Marshall told them jumping up to avoid a backstab and unleashing his chains to the shield-wielding Akuma, piercing through its body. The lance-wielding Akuma then thrust its weapon at the Marshall, its spear caught by the Marshall's chains.

"I just wanted to live a normal life!" the Marshall added, tossing his chains at the last Akuma, destroying it.

"Well done indeed!" Tyki praised as Road leapt off the carriage.

"I guess we'll have to take care of him." Road sighed.

"Noah Clansmen, are you?" the Marshall asked. "I had heard that you were human, not Akuma. And yet you serve the Earl of Millennium."

"We do not serve him." Tyki corrected.

"And we aren't just human." Road added. "We're super-humans, endowed with the genes of Noah, God's closest son."

"Super-human?" the Marshall echoed.

"And we're gonna end this world filled with half-arses like you!" Road added.

"I had a student who thought the same way." The Marshall revealed. "She could not hear how foolish and ignorant she sounded."

His chains glowing, the Marshall sent his weapon at the two Noahs.

"Lerorororo!" Rero complained as the chains wrapped around it. "It hurts, Lero!"

His chains still wrapped around the talking umbrella, the Marshall tossed the pointed end of the umbrella back at Road.

"How dare he?" Road hissed as Rero scratched her face.

"Take this!" she cried out, sending a wave of pink energy at the Marshall. The aged Marshall then dispelled the wave with his chains.

"Well then, I'll send you to meet your dearly beloved students!" Road smirked as the pinkish sparkles then surrounded the Marshall, engulfing him in its darkness.

Within Road's illusion, the Marshall found himself back in his memories, the younger version of him surrounded by his students.

"Sir!" one of the students greeted him.

"Sir!" another beamed.

"Mr. Yeegar!" a female student smiled.

"This…" the Marshall gasped.

"Look, it's your little demonic pupil." Road laughed.

"Joanne!" the Marshall gasped as the girl walked through him.

The scene then turned into the classroom.

"You are right, Joanne?" the bespectacled male student asked her.

"You don't look so well." A female student noted.

"Cheer up, you'll get through this!" another female student assured her.

"You're an Exorcist!" Road taunted as Joanne turned into an Akuma right in front of the rest of the pupils. "You got to destroy the Akuma!"

"Stop it!" the Marshall demanded, tossing his chain to destroy the newly-revealed Akuma.

"If you had been this strong back then, you could have saved all your students." Road mocked.

As the smoke cleared, the Marshall gasped when Joanne walked through him, her meeting with the Earl of Millennium reoccurring all over again.

"Stop it!" the Marshall demanded, throwing his chain at the Akuma as everything was recreated.

"Teacher…" Joanne's soul muttered before turning into an Akuma.

"Please, stop!" the Marshall begged, raising his arms to protect the students behind him and unleashing his chain to destroy the Akuma. The Akuma then reformed and fired its bullets, killing the students.

"Please stop!" he pleaded as the tragedy repeated itself over and over.

"Will you give me the Innocence?" Road asked.

"Please… please stop…" the Marshall implored.

"If you give it to me, I'll let you out of here." Road tempted.

"No!" the Marshall screamed.

"The Earl of Millennium is looking for you!" Road sang. "Looking for you, you precious Heart! Is this really it? Let's take a look!"

"Come on, sing with me." she demanded. "_Sing_!"

"Tyki?" she blinked as her companion stopped her.

"That's enough." Tyki rebuked. "Let him out."

Road whined and dispelled her illusion.

"I'll finish this quickly." Tyki added. Jumping up, he charged up a flower-shaped energy in his hand, forcing the Marshall to jump back to avoid the attack.

From the smoke, Tyki then pressed another flower-shaped energy into the Marshall's body.

Weakened, the Marshall lashed his chains out, making the Noah jump back.

"Get out of here, everyone!" he whispered to the darkened skies. "I'll save you!"

"It'll be over soon." Tyki smirked, forming a black flower in his hand, using it to deflect the Marshall's chains. Then, he sent the powered-up energy beam at the Marshall, sending the aged Marshall flying back.

As he lay on his back, the Marshall recalled his students.

"If only I could have saved you…" he mumbled. "Everyone, Athena… I'll leave Athena to you all…"

With that, he passed out.

"Is it over?" the Earl asked, appearing behind Road.

Taking the Innocence fragments from Tyki, he then crashed every single one.

"None of these are the Heart." He told the two Noahs. "And the last one?"

Tyki raised his hand over the Marshall's weapon, revealing in the Innocence fragment.

"Pitch." He tossed it to the Earl. Swinging Rero at the fragment, the Earl destroyed the Innocence.

"Neither is that." He added.

"All that trouble and none of these is it?" Road whined.

"He's still alive." She noted.

"Still alive, bound by his own chains…" Tyki smirked, pressing another energy blow into the Marshall. Removing his button from his coat, the Noah's smirk widened.

* * *

Some time later, the three Exorcists arrived on the scene.

"Marshall Yeegar!" Allen called out.

"Where is he?" Lenalee asked.

"What's that??" Allen gasped when he saw the remnants of the fight.

Then, Lenalee gasped when she saw Thierry standing a few feet away.

"Thierry, where's the Marshall?" Allen asked as the three teenagers ran towards the Finder.

"Well…" Thierry started and turned to his right where the other two Finders were.

Allen dropped the briefcase in shock when he saw what was hanging from the tree. Lenalee fell to her knees.

"Marshall Yeegar…" Allen wept when he saw the much weakened Marshall hung onto the truck by his chains.

"Marshall?" he gasped, when he saw the Marshall move his wrists.

"How could they?" Ami screamed. "Those bastards…!"

* * *

Some time later, Koumi hurried to the inn where they had placed the Marshall.

"How's the Marshall?" he demanded as he flung open the door.

"Marshall…" he gasped as the group parted, revealing a bandaged up Marshall Yeegar.

Then, he blinked in shock as the Marshall sang, "The Earl of Millennium is looking for you! Looking for you, you precious Heart! This one's not it, but what about the next? Looking for you, you precious Heart!"

"Precious Heart?" Allen echoed.

"There's a central Innocence, a heart of sorts, which we've been searching for." Koumi explained.

"It's the root of all the Innocence fragments' power, and holds the ability to destroy them all." Bookman added.

"Only when we find and acquire the Heart will we finally be able to stop the destruction of the world." Koumi remarked. "The Earl is looking for the Innocence known as the Heart."

"The Earl of Millennium is looking for you! Looking for you, you precious Heart! This one's not it, but what about the next?" the half-dead Marshall continued to sing.

* * *

"Is this really? Let's take a look!" the Earl of Millennium hummed.

* * *

SailorStar9: And another chapter down. And if you guys are wondering, yes, Ami already has the Heart, but she doesn't know she has it. Read and review.


	19. The Witches’ Forest, Part One

SailorStar9: Chapter 17 goes up. This is Chapter 18. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 18: The Witches' Forest, Part One

* * *

In the carriage…

"The Innocence Heart?" Allen echoed.

"Yes." Koumi replied. "The Cube doesn't say anything about just what this Heart is, or how we might recognize it. That particular Innocence fragment may have already have been recovered and placed in the hands of its host. The Earl of Millennium may think a particularly powerful Exorcist plays host to the Heart. The Marshall was their first target. The Noah clansmen who came with the Akuma were no doubt sent to offset his strength."

"It's a virtual certainty." Bookman added. "The messages that our Exorcists have been receiving are proof."

"Yeah, if someone were host to such an amazing Innocence, he would likely be a Marshall by now." Lavi agreed.

"But even a Marshall would be able to stand against the combined forces of Akumas and Noah clansmen." Koumi pointed out. "In order to protect the reminding Marshalls, Cloud, Sokaro, Cross and Tiedoll, we've decided to assemble all the Exorcists we have and split them into four groups, each of which to guard one Marshall. Allen and Lenalee, I'd like you both to go to meet Marshall Cross."

"Huh?" Allen blinked. "Then, what about Ami-sempai?"

Lavi chuckled, "Yuu literally demanded that Frostbite come with him to meet Marshall Tiedoll, saying something about not letting her out of his sight. Damn, you two must be serious about each other."

"He's being paranoid." Ami muttered.

* * *

"I wish Daisya would've drawn a slightly better map." Kanda muttered, looking around.

"He's a Finder, not an artist." Ami reminded him. "Just be thankful he drew us a map."

"Not helping, Nymph." Kanda growled as he read the Finder's message.

_I've found a clue to the Marshall's location. I'll be waiting for you in Alfheim, a small town beyond Mitterwald and Dankern. Love, Daisya…_

"Did he have to write that?" Ami asked warily, referring to the 'love, Daisya', as the couple stopped at a signpost on the outskirts of the town.

"Going to Dankern?" an elderly woman asked as Kanda knelt by the signpost/ "They took down the signpost so nobody goes there by mistake. You really shouldn't go there, you know. There are some nasty rumors about it going around."

"Rumors?" Kanda echoed.

"Yes." The elderly woman replied. "It's famous for harboring a witch who catches and eats lost children and travelers."

"I have business beyond the forest." Kanda told her. "Where is this town?"

"You really have to go?" the old woman asked. "Quite fearless children you are. Walk straight along this path and you'll come upon a forest. When you find yourselves on the other side, you'll be in the town of Dankern."

"Thank you for your help." Ami bowed to the old woman and the pair set off.

"You really shouldn't!" the old woman warned. "They've been calling that place the Forest of No Return! Three men in wearing white clothes went into the forest and never returned! Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"My, my…" she sighed as the two disappeared out of sight.

"She sure got your surprised." Ami giggled as Kanda growled.

"Men wearing white clothes…" she mused. "Can we say damn?"

Midway, the pair was ambushed by a villager.

Kanda turned and knocked the villager on the stomach with the blunt end of his sword.

"The second we step in, we get ambushed. What are the odds?" Ami asked, sending a solidified water blade at the Akuma before it turned into its full form.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Kanda inquired. "It was an Akuma after all. So that's what makes this the Forest of No Return..."

"Who's there?" he demanded, upon hearing a branch break.

"D… Don't kill me!" the Finder stammered, hiding behind a tree.

"Yuu, your Mugen please. You're scaring him." Ami reminded him.

"Are you a Finder?" she asked as Kanda rescathed his sword.

"Yes…" the Finder stuttered, peeking from the trunk. "My name is Guz."

"Um…" Guz started as he trailed behind the pair.

"What're your names?" he asked.

"It's Kanda." Kanda replied curtly.

"I'm sorry." Ami smiled. "He's like that. I'm Ami Maris."

"Mr. Kanda and Lady Maris, the Exorcists?" Guz beamed.

"What an honor! I just joined the Order a little while ago." He told them, blocking their way.

"I can tell." Kanda replied, walking on.

"Right you are…" Guz noted. "Thank you so much for your help, though. When my team was killed by the Akuma back there, I thought I was a goner. Thank goodness, though, the Order sent the two of you."

"The Order?" Kanda echoed.

"Yes." Guz nodded. "The Order assigned us to investigate the village that lies beyond here. They said they'll dispatch an Exorcist when they receive word from us. Isn't that right?"

"Hey, um?" he called out as Kanda walked off.

"That's not my concern." The swordsman replied.

"Oh no!" Guz whined. "Wait a minute, Mr. Kanda!"

"Return back to Mitterwald." Kanda told him. "If you wait, another Exorcist will come by in no time."

"No!" Guz cried as he ran after the pair. "Mr. Kanda!"

* * *

Back in headquarters…

"The forest near Dankern has gained a reputation lately as impassable." Koumi told Lenalee as he pulled out a map. "Apparently, people who try to reach the village never return."

"Here's your briefing." Reever handed Lenalee her instructions.

"Thank you." Lenalee took the papers. "Then, this may be a result of a phenomenon caused by Innocence?"

"Precisely." Koumi agreed. "For that reason, we sent in three Finders two days ago, and they have yet to contact us. There may be Akumas there. I'd like you to meet up with Allen as soon as you can but find out what's going on in there first."

"Understood." Lenalee nodded.

* * *

Back in the forest…

"He's persistent. I'll give him that." Ami noted as she took a side glance at Guz who was trailing them. "I suppose there goes our alone time then."

Kanda suddenly stopped, causing Guz to pause in his tracks. Then, Kanda took off running. Ami sighed and followed the swordsman.

"Wait for me!" Guz cried out and went after the pair.

"Were you a runner before you joined the Order?" Kanda asked as Guz caught up with them.

"Yes, I was a football player." Guz replied. "I managed to get by on my fleetness of foot."

Suddenly, Kanda skidded to a stop, causing Guz to slide a few meters before he finally stopped.

"Was that necessary?" Ami asked warily.

"Don't stop so suddenly!" Guz complained, hugging a tree to stop himself. "You're such a meanie!"

"On second thought…" Ami added, when she realized they were surrounded.

"Ah, could these be the residents of Dankern?" Guz asked.

"Do friendly citizens carry axes, Guz?" Ami rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you people?" Guz asked as he quickly hid behind the two Exorcists.

"No need to ask, it would seem." Kanda replied.

"Don't these guys ever give up?" Ami asked as the villagers turned into their Akuma forms.

"Do I need to answer that?" Kanda inquired.

"No." Ami smirked.

Turning to the Finder with them, she placed a glowing Ward on the floor in front of Guz.

"Whatever you do, stay inside." She warned, the Shield Ward expanding into a square around the Finder.

"What was that?" Kanda asked as she returned to his side.

"A Shield Ward. " Ami replied. "Another one of the Science guys' wracked-up inventions and as usual, I'm the guinea pig. Let's just hope it works. They're working on a Stasis Trap Ward as we speak."

"Let's go, Mugen. Innocence, activate." Kanda unscathed his sword, activating his Innocence.

Each taking a side, the two Exorcists used their Innocence to cut through the Akumas attacking them.

"This just gets better and better." Ami muttered as the reminding Akumas returned to their full forms. Kanda quickly sliced through an Akuma as Ami rained her icicles on another.

An Akuma charged, firing its nose gun at the two. Kanda and Ami split up, Ami tossing an ice spear at the Akuma chasing them, while Kanda used a nearby tree as leverage to cut through the Akuma behind them.

"Diamonds." Ami whispered, blasting her ice attack at the nose-revolver Akuma, freezing it instantly as Kanda sliced through the frozen Akuma.

"One more." Kanda noted.

"Help me!" Guz called, the last Akuma raising its axe, only to be repelled by the invisible shield.

"Surprise, surprise. It actually works." Ami remarked.

"Please help me!" Guz cried as the Shield Ward's energy dispelled.

"Don't move." The Akuma warned, placing its axe on Guz's neck, holding the Finder hostage. "I'll kill him."

"Do as you will." Kanda replied. Ami shook her head.

"I say, do as you will." He repeated as the Akuma's and Guz's puzzled looks.

Dashing forward, he was about to attack the last Akuma when the Akuma pushed his hostage towards the swordsman.

"Move, dullard!" Kanda scolded as Guz crashed onto him.

"Yes, right away!" Guz replied, getting up.

"He got away." Ami remarked, as Kanda climbed to his feet.

"I'm sorry." Guz apologized. "It's all my fault! I'm sorry!"

"That Akuma may run back to the village." Ami reasoned, keeping the Shield Ward. "I'm _so_ going to have a talk to Koumi about extending the Ward's life."

"Um right." Guz agreed.

"Hurry!" Kanda urged.

"Right!" Guz nodded and he took off after the two.

* * *

Once in Dankern…

""So this town is Dankern…" Guz noted. "No sign of Akuma. Still, it's a mighty desolate town…"

"Mr. Kanda, I think everyone is scared of your bloodstained clothes." He commented as the villagers shut their doors.

"It's no big deal." Kanda told him.

"Yes it is, damn it!" Guz shouted in his ear.

"And you guys wonder why I prefer to destroy Akuma while they're still in human form." Ami shook her head.

At the two males' glances, she replied, "Because it's less messy."

"And," she added, rubbing off the dried blood from Kanda's face. "It's a lot less bloody."

* * *

By a pond in the forest…

"What do you think? A lot cleaner, is it?" Guz asked as Kanda washed his face. Beside the swordsman, Ami had doused a piece of cloth with the water and was wiping off the splattered blood from her neck.

"Still, the villagers were so scared." Guz noted as the two Exorcists put on their coats. "We'll hardly be able to investigate as things stand."

"I didn't come to investigate anything." Kanda told him.

"That's…" Guz whined as the swordsman walked off.

"That's a mighty creepy cottage, isn't it?" he asked as the two Exorcists paused in front of a hidden cottage.

Ami then blinked, turning slightly when she heard a bell ring.

"Um…" Guz started, as the trio saw Sophia by the pond.

"Nice to meet you!" he greeted as Sophia turned to face them. "Do you live in this cottage?"

"No." Sophia replied. "No one lives there."

"Oh I see." Guz noted as Sophia walked towards them. "It certainly is creepy, isn't it? Somewhere a witch might live."

"There is not witch." Sophia told him.

"Oh, no, um…" Guz stammered.

"Has anyone suspicious come to this village of late?" Kanda asked.

"Suspicious?" Sophia echoed.

"Yes, well, a man we've been chasing may have come here." Guz replied.

"No, I haven't seen anyone like that." Sophia answered as she turned to the pond.

"A lotus…" Kanda noted at unbudded water flower.

"I hadn't seen these flowers in this pond before today, though I've live here all my life." Sophia commented.

"Perhaps this is the first time they've bloomed." Kanda replied. "The seed of a lotus might sleep for a millennium before springing forth again."

"It has been sleeping within the earth for a thousand years?" Sophia echoed.

"Yes." Kanda replied.

"And it's awakened from its long sleep just now?" Sophia added. "Poor thing. It just flowered, and it's already drying up."

"It's no drying up." Kanda replied. "It will bloom again tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Sophia smiled.

"Yes." Kanda replied.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Sophia remarked. "You certainly know a lot about flowers."

"Only the lotus." Kanda replied.

"Yuu…" Ami blinked worriedly.

The swordsman remained silent.

Ami said nothing as she entwined her fingers with his, knowing what her fiancé was thinking of.

* * *

In Sophia's place…

"Here you are." Sophia placed a plate of soup before her guests. "I'm sorry, this is all we have."

"Not at all! A room for the night and a meal to boot!" Guz beamed. "Thank you very much! Well then, I guess I'll dig in!"

"I see my daughter Sophia's cooking suits your taste." Sophia's father told the Finder.

"It's delicious!" Guz smiled brightly.

"Guz…" Ami rebuked the Finder mildly.

"Hey!" Kanda whispered a reminder.

"Ah, right, sorry." Guz apologized. "I'll ask right away."

"If you don't me asking," he started. "Do you have any other family, sir?"

"My wife passed away more than ten years ago of a long illness." Sophia's father replied.

"I see." Guz noted. "So, that's why you're such a good cook, Ms. Sophia."

"Thank you very much!" Sophia smiled. "What are you three doing in such a remote town?"

"Actually, we're here on an investigation." Guz replied. "We've been hearing rumors that people have been unable to get back out of this forest."

"Oh really?" Sophia blinked.

Kanda and Ami shared a look.

"Has anyone besides been here lately, aside from the villagers?" Guz asked.

"Um…" Sophia thought for a while.

"Aside from us." Guz added.

"I've actually been away from here for a while." Sophia admitted.

"Oh, really?" Guz blinked.

"I was away from here for a long time in Mitterwald, working as a seamstress." Sophia replied. "I finally got some vacation time, so I figured I'd come home to visit."

"You came home, through the forest?" Guz asked. "When was that?"

"Um, ten days ago today." Sophia nodded.

"Is that so?" Guz noted.

"Is something wrong?" Sophia asked.

"Oh no, I'm just glad to see it's such a peaceful town." Guz answered. "We'd heard rumors that there was a witch here, you see."

A plate crash was heard as Sophia's father dropped his plate, a fearful expression on his face.

"Ah, sorry." Sophia's father apologized after he dropped the plate.

"Are you all right, father?" Sophia asked as she picked up the shattered pieces.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Sophia's father replied. "My foot is hurting a bit, so I'll be getting to bed now."

"There are many people here who believe in witches and old superstitions." Sophia told her guests. "Everyone avoided that cottage we saw earlier, and it is said to be home to a witch."

"And you don't fear it?" Kanda asked.

"If it were real, then I would be afraid." Sophia replied.

"Then, it isn't real?" Guz asked.

"No." Sophia nodded. "Actually, there was an old lady living there until a few months ago. She was just a normal person who settled down in the village, but everyone called her a witch."

"Do you mind?" Kanda reminded as Guz nosily slurped the soup.

"I'm sorry." Guz apologized. "I got kind of hungry, in my relief."

"Not at all." Sophia chuckled.

"Um…" she started. "If you'd like, you can have these."

"Here." She presented Guz with a bag of jellybeans.

"Ooh, thank you!" the Finder beamed. "I love jellybeans. It's getting late, we should be really off to bed."

"I'll show you the way." Sophia offered.

"Yuu…" Ami blinked at the swordsman's stern expression.

* * *

"You can use this room." Sophia told her guests. "I'll be sleeping in the next room over, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you very much." Guz smiled as Sophia walked off.

* * *

In the room…

"Mr. Kanda, Lady Maris." Guz told the two Exorcists. "You two take the bed."

"This town is at peace, and there's no sign of Innocence." He sighed as he sat on the floor. "I guess this Forest of No Return deal was all because of those Akumas from earlier. Another dead end."

"Will you two be heading to your original destination on the morrow, Mr. Kanda, Lady Maris?" he asked.

"After I defeat the Akuma." Kanda replied.

"Ah, right you are." Guz nodded and dozed off.

_A dead end…_ Kanda wondered. _No information on the Akuma…_

"Yuu…" Ami turned to the swordsman.

"There's something strange here." She told him.

"Yes." Kanda agreed.

_What? What is it that's wrong? What's bothering me?_ He pondered.

"Get to sleep Peacock." She told him, taking Kanda out of his musings when her lips pressed against his. "We'll figure this out tomorrow."

After removing their coats, the reunited couple cuddled together on the bed.

* * *

_Dream sequence_

_A water drop was heard as the camera pans out to reveal a Sophia-lookalike sitting on a chair and playing a harp in the middle of a pond._

Sophia?_ Kanda wondered. _No, not her…

_Then, the scene changes to the lotus flower in his hourglass, its petals dropping off one by one._

* * *

At that, Kanda jolted awake.

"Yuu?" Ami asked groggily as she sat up from her side of the bed.

Turning around, she saw Guz was missing.

Sharing a look with the swordsman, the two Exorcists dressed and leapt out of the open window.

"Guz…" Kanda wondered, picking up a jellybean on the floor.

* * *

"What are the odds that we'll end up back at the forest cottage?" Ami asked as Kanda picked up another jellybean on the way.

"Very huge." Kanda replied, as the Akuma from before appeared in front of them.

"You again?" he asked, drawing his sword.

"These guys are like the plague, aren't they?" Ami joked.

"Why do you kill those people who come to this village?" Kanda asked.

"Because my master orders it." The Akuma replied.

"And how is your master?" Kanda asked, preparing to activate his Innocence.

"Yuu, I thought you already know that arguing with these jerks is useless." Ami pointed out, using a water bubble to protect them, before solidifying the water bubble into ice and sending numerous ice spikes through the Akuma's stomach.

"I'm sorry." The Akuma apologized. "Please forgive me…"

"Forgive him?" Kanda echoed as the Akuma exploded. "Why?"

* * *

"And here we are, back again." Ami sighed as they stood in front of the cottage.

"The witch's cottage…" Kanda noted as the two dashed towards the cottage.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, finally a Kanda-centered episode. Read and review.


	20. The Witches’ Forest, Part Two

SailorStar9: Chapter 18 goes up. This is Chapter 19. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 19: The Witches' Forest, Part Two

* * *

"So, you're the one behind this!" Kanda accused as the two Exorcists burst into the cottage, finding Sophia's father beside a tied-up Guz.

Sophia's father quickly shook his head.

"Yuu, what did I say about jumping into conclusions?" Ami scolded.

* * *

"Thank you very much!" the Finder beamed once his gag was removed.

"Shut up! Don't cry!" Kanda retorted.

"He came to save me!" Guz replied. "When I came to, I was tied up here."

"When you came to?" Kanda echoed.

"Yes, it felt like I was in a dream…" Guz nodded.

Ami sighed, "Guz, don't move."

"Huh?" the Finder blinked as the ice wielder froze the ropes that bound him. With a tug, Guz pulled free of his restrains.

"I could have done that." Kanda muttered.

"And have you scare him out of his wits again?" Ami raised an eyebrow.

"This is the witch's cabin?" Kanda wondered.

"I wonder how I got here." Guz remarked.

"You came on your own accord?" Kanda asked as Guz stretched.

"So it would seem." Guz replied. "It just felt like I was dreaming. There was a streak in my dream, and I chased the plate that held it… before I knew it, I was tied up on this bed. I don't know what could have happened."

Meanwhile, Ami had walked over to the chair, her fingers brushing past the harp that lay on the seat.

"An intrinsic harp." She remarked, plucking one of the strings. "And well tuned too. Someone has been here recently."

* * *

Outside…

"You…" Kanda growled.

"Ah, I guess I'm hungry again." Guz laughed sheepishly. "Well, now's the perfect time for those…"

"Hmm?" he blinked. "Looks like there's a hole in the bag! So that's why they spilled onto the road."

"You didn't do that on purpose?" Kanda asked.

"No! I'd never waste them like that!" Guz replied. "This is all thanks to Ms. Sophia."

"What are you three going to do from now on?" Sophia's father asked.

"Well, I was planning on going back to your inn and sleeping some more…" Guz replied.

"Well, first off…" Kanda started.

"Actually, if you go straight this way, you can get out of the village." Sophia's father told them. "Wouldn't you like to get out of here? I'd like to go with you, if I could…"

"Why would you?" Kanda pressed.

"Please help me!" Sophia's father begged. "Please! There's a witch in this village! We must run! Please!"

"No thanks." Kanda retorted.

"No…" Sophia's father gasped.

"Let me ask you this;" Kanda compelled. "Where is the witch? It looked as though someone was living in that cottage quite recently. What happened to her? Why don't you answer me? Could it be that witch is…?"

"Sir?" Guz blinked as Sophia's father ran into the woods. "What happened? Why did he run away?"

"Negotiations aren't your strong point, Yuu." Ami sighed.

"So, there was a witch..." Kanda reasoned.

"What?" he gasped and taking off.

The trio arrived just in time to see an Akuma transform in front of Sophia's father.

Ami froze the Akuma in place as Guz took this chance to take Sophia's father away.

"So you're still here, Akuma?" Kanda hissed, looking at the frozen Akuma straight in the face. With a leap, he sliced through the Akuma, causing it to explode.

"I'm sorry!" Sophia's father wept.

"Sir, stay with me!" Guz pleaded as the two Exorcists approached.

"I'm sorry!" Sophia's father cried. "Please forgive me!"

"Déjà vu?" Ami raised a brow as Sophia's father died, numerous pentacles appearing on his face. His body turned black and he was turned into smoke.

* * *

"Let's go." Kanda told the Finder after they had buried Sophia's father.

"Right…" Guz nodded, standing up.

* * *

"Ms. Sophia?" Guz blinked as the trio returned to the village.

"Welcome home." Sophia told them. "What happened? Both you and my father were gone when I awoke. I was getting worried."

"Um, well…" Guz stammered.

"Sophia, we need to talk." Kanda cut in.

"Yes?" Sophia asked.

"Your father is dead." Kanda revealed. "He died by an Akuma's hand while trying to escape the village."

"Is that so?" Sophia asked.

"Sophia, are you a witch?" Kanda asked.

"Mr. Kanda, how could you, at a time like this?" Guz rebuked.

"Shut up." Kanda retorted. "I'll ask again. Are you this town's witch?"

"No." Sophia replied. "I am not."

"Then who was living in the witch's cottage until so recently?" Ami asked.

"And how do you explain this?" she hissed, tossing the harp on the floor. The harp skidded across the floor and landed before Sophia.

"There's a legend that a witch lives in this village." Sophia replied. "Since long ago, they've branded a lonely old woman as a sorceress."

"Branded?" Guz echoed.

"Yes." Sophia replied. "They gave her only the barest necessaries, and shunned and feared her. She became a witch. As long as there was a witch, all the problems the village encountered could be blamed on her. And so the village lived on in peace. That is the truth of this town's witch."

"My goodness…" Guz gasped.

"However, that old lady, the witch, died one month ago." Sophia added.

"Died? Just of old age, right?" Guz asked. "Was that a problem?"

"You idiot." Kanda rebuked.

"It's a tradition." Ami explained. "When the witch dies, a replacement becomes necessary."

"Correct." Sophia replied. "The simple townsfolk thought that a witch was necessary and chose a new one. Angela, my sister."

"Your sister?" Guz echoed.

Kanda gasped when he recalled his dream.

"Yes, my twin sister." Sophia replied. "Unlike me, though, Angela was in poor health."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Angela, should I stay a while?" Sophia asked._

"_What?" she blinked at her laughing sister._

"_Until yesterday, you were all set to go!" Angela told her. "You were so excited about going to the big city, weren't you?"_

"_Humph!" Sophia snorted as she sat on the bed beside her sister._

"_I'm glad I'm finished…" Angela added, placing a newly-woven shawl on Sophia's shoulders._

"_What's…?" Sophia blinked._

"_Stay safe in Mitterwald." Angela told her._

"_Why did you do this?" Sophia asked. "You have to take care of yourself!"_

"_I'm sorry," Angela blinked. "But I wanted to do something for you. You're my only sister, after all."_

"_What's the matter Sophia?" she asked as the older twin wept._

"_I'll do anything for you!" Sophia cried, hugging her sister. "I'll get you medicine, and work up enough money to have a doctor see you! When you're well again, we'll work together to make your dreams come true!"_

"_Yes." Angela smiled. "Thank you."_

* * *

"However…" Sophia continued. "Whilst I was working in Mitterwald, Angela was chosen as the village's witch. My father could not countermand the town's decision. Angela was taken to the cottage on the outskirts of the town and made to live there, alone. She was all alone in that cold, dark shack. Angela's illness became much worse. She didn't even last ten days. I died."

"No! No, that's terrible!" Guz gasped.

"I?" Kanda echoed.

"Sophia came home the day after I died." Sophia replied. "My body was left on the bed in the witch's cottage."

"My?" Guz echoed. "Ms. Sophia?"

""You still can't tell?" Ami asked. "Sophia was visited by the Earl of Millennium."

"That's right." Sophia smiled.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Angela! I'm sorry!" Sophia wept. "If only… if only I'd been here!"_

"_My, my, you poor girl!" the Earl greeted. "How would you like to avenge yourself of your unfortunate destiny? You can return your sister to life and in so doing take your revenge against this world and the God that created it."_

"_Can I really do that?" Sophia asked._

"_Indeed." The Earl replied. "If it be your wish."_

"_Sophia, why?" Angela's soul wept as it was trapped within the Akuma. "Why?"_

"_Welcome home, Angela." Sophia told her._

"_Yes, now kill this girl and take her form!" The Earl commanded._

"_We can be together again." Sophia added as she approached the Akuma. "Angela!"_

"_Sophia…" Angela's soul muttered as her older sister hugged the Akuma._

"_I'll never let you go." Sophia told the Akuma. "Now, let's begin."_

* * *

"My God, that's too awful!" Guz wept, punching the ground. "Angela and Sophia were both sacrificed over this stupid witch bollocks!"

"You're very kind, but there's no need to cry." Sophia told the Finder. "After all, I called myself forth from the grave, and gave my own life for it. I killed myself and became myself again."

"Both Sophia and Angela, the twins, merged into a single Akuma." Kanda realized. "And the townspeople…"

"Exactly." Sophia replied as the townspeople appeared around the trio.

"No, all the villagers?" Guz gasped.

"Yes indeed." Kanda replied.

"You made all the villagers into Akuma?" Guz realized. "Then, you're a real witch!"

"That's right. I decided to make the legend real." Sophia replied.

"Then…" Guz gasped.

"What's wrong with that?" Sophia demanded.

"Then, your father…" Guz gasped.

"It was his duty to see this village to its end, but he tried to run. He got what he deserved." Sophia replied.

"Poor thing…" Guz muttered.

"Why poor thing?" Sophia hissed. "If only he had refused, then…"

"No!" Guz objected. "You're the worst off of them all! You're a sacrifice."

"What's all this nonsense?" Sophia retorted. "I'm a witch! A witch!"

"Is this all you have to say?" Kanda asked, drawing out his Mugen.

"Yes, that's all." Sophia replied, as she leapt up, summoning her underlings. "Goodbye, Exorcists."

"Mr. Kanda!" Guz stammered in fear as the horde of Akumas surrounded them.

"This is the Witches' Village." Sophia declared as she landed in front of the cathedral. "All those who come here are killed, and can never return."

"You'll just get in our way." Kanda told the Finder. "Run and hide."

"What?" Guz blinked.

"Do you want to die?" Kanda asked.

"Ah, right." Guz replied, running off.

The horde of Akuma fired their bullets at the two Exorcists as Kanda slashed through the rain of bullets, causing them to fall in midair. The two Exorcists then jumped to engage the Akumas. Kanda landed on his targets, slicing through each of them as Ami rained her ice spikes on the others.

"This is getting nowhere." The ice wielder hissed, switching into defense in a blink of an eye.

"Never wanted to do this at this point, but…" she shrugged, raising her Innocence orb.

"Enchantix!" she called out, evolving into her Level Five form.

Her Exorcist coat melted off, giving way to her new transformation. An ice blue tiara appeared on her head and her eyelid makeup and lip colors became a pale blue. Her hair floated up from the invisible wind as she droned on a decorative hair band, her now lengthen hair falling below her waist. She spun slowly in a complete circle as her main outfit was formed in combined bursts of sparkling light and snow dust. She raised her right arm and her glove materialized. Finally, a giant symbol of Mercury burst and Ami appeared from behind it with her eight angel wings fully grown, and striking her final pose. Her usual boots discarded, she now donned on strappy, barefoot sandals, decorated with three hearts. In her hand, she held on to a crocket staff with a cyan orb on the top.

"Purification... Wave!" she called out her attack as she took to the skies. Spreading her wings and arms, she unleashed a powerful wave of energy at the Akumas. The cyan energy blades expanded from her, slicing through the Akumas.

Guz ducked as an Akuma came crashing down.

"Damn him!" Kanda hissed as he sliced through an Akuma on the roof after hearing Guz scream.

"That's it." Sophia smiled.

"You're not fit to be a Finder." Kanda told the Finder, jumping in front of him, his ponytail undone.

"Holy… Arrow!" Ami came to the two males' rescue, summoning light arrows from her staff's orb, sending the arrows into the Akumas' bodies.

"Damn it Peacock!" she scolded, holding up the swordsman as he coughed out blood.

"Mr. Kanda!" Guz gasped. "No! Did any of the Akumas' blood virus get into you?"

"I'm fine." Kanda told him.

"But you'll…" Guz protested.

"The Akumas' virus doesn't affect him." Ami informed the Finder.

"Stay back." Kanda warned the Finder as he stepped back into the battle.

"But you're injured!" Guz pointed out.

"Don't worry about it." Kanda assured him.

"Innocence, activate!" he declared, re-activating his weapon again as the remaining Akumas rained their bullets on him.

"Herald of Woe! Beasts of the Underworld!" he unleashed his attack. The now blue lightning wraiths pounded into the Akumas.

"Purification Wave!" Ami sent her blue energy blades together with the swordsman's attack.

"I forgot to tell you one thing just now." Kanda added after the battle was over.

"What's that?" Sophia asked.

"When your father died," Kanda replied. "He said that he was sorry, and to forgive him."

"I see." Sophia replied.

"The last villager I destroyed before coming here also said he was sorry, and to forgive him." Ami added. "To whom do you suppose they were apologizing?"

"Hmmm, I don't really care." Sophia retorted. "Do you?"

"No, I don't care, either." Kanda replied.

"Well, I'm so glad we agree." Sophia smirked.

"I do believe you should reveal your true self too." Ami added, pointing her staff at the Akuma.

Sophia laughed in response as she jumped off the cathedral, returning to her Akuma form.

"You've killed so many." Kanda told the Akuma as he clashed with her with his sword.

"And so will I from here on." The Akuma replied.

"No, this is it." Kanda corrected, disarming the Akuma.

The Akuma then let out a cry as it raised her scythes just as Kanda raised his sword. The two clashed again before Kanda threw the Akuma back, sending her crashing into the church.

"It's over." Kanda told the Akuma.

The Akuma smirked as she let out a beam of purple light from its forehead.

"Yuu!" Ami gasped as the swordsman was bathed in the light.

* * *

"Where am I?" Kanda wondered after the light died down. "My room?"

"No! That's impossible!" He gasped, turning to see the lotus in the hourglass turn black from bottom up. "It can't be! It can't be…"

_Right…_ he realized. _It can't be._

* * *

"Farewell." The Akuma grinned.

"Not good enough." Kanda told her, gripping his sword.

The Akuma screamed as the blade sliced through her.

"Why?" the Akuma asked.

"You can read an opponent's mind and project their fantasies back at them in a dream, can't you?" Kanda asked.

"How can you be remain calm, after seeing that?" the Akuma asked.

"What you read is a fragment of what I desire." Kanda told her.

_You don't understand what that flower's death means to me, or what my true desire is._ He added mentally.

"My wish could never be fulfilled by someone else." he remarked.

"I see." The Akuma replied. "You harbor a darkness within you that even I cannot understand."

"Ms. Sophia!" Guz cried. "No."

"Stay back!" the Akuma warned.

"I'm a witch." She added as Guz approached.

"I know." Guz replied, kneeling beside her. "Even so, I don't want to see you die."

"You cry for a witch?" the Akuma asked. "You're such a fool."

"I couldn't help her…" Guz wept as the Akuma died, dissolving into dust. "It's so terrible…"

"Yuu..." Ami whispered, hugging him from behind as she hovered inches from the ground. The swordsman leaned back in her embrace for comfort.

* * *

The next morning…

"Ms Sophia… Ms Angela…" Guz wept after the trio buried the sisters together.

"This rather lame and lanky Exorcist I know says he can see the Akumas' souls" Kanda informed the Finder.

"Yeah?" Guz blinked.

"And if he's to be believed, the Akumas we destroy have their souls freed and purified." Kanda added.

"Is that true?" Guz gasped. "Then Sophia and Angela were both saved?"

"I don't know." Kanda replied. "That's just what he says. I can't tell. All Akumas are the same."

"Mr. Kanda, where are you going?" Guz asked as the swordsman picked up his sword.

"My business here is done. I'm headed for my original destination." Kanda replied as he walked off.

"Wait for me!" Guz whined.

"Keep away from me." Kanda retorted as Guz ran after him. "You're not fit to be a Finder. Go back home."

"But what about your wounds?" Guz asked.

"They're healed." Kanda replied.

"Healed? What do you mean?" Guz blinked.

"That's jus the way I operate." Kanda answered. "Don't worry about it."

"Allen's not going to like that, Peacock." Ami grinned as Kanda walked past the tree she was leaning against.

"Like I care." Kanda snorted at the de-transformed ice wielder, a small smile gracing his face as he slid an arm around her waist.

* * *

"Huh?" Lenalee blinked as she saw Guz waiting for her.

"My mission is complete." Guz reported. "I could not find any Innocence, but all the Akumas in the villager and the surrounding forest were destroyed."

"Eh, you did that yourself?" Lenalee asked.

"No." Guz shook his head. "Mr. Kanda and Lady Maris did it. They destroyed all the Akumas."

"What? Kanda and Ami-nee did?" Lenalee gasped.

"Yes. They're wonderful Exorcists indeed." Guz replied.

* * *

In Alfheim…

"Not exactly the punctual type, are you?" Daisya inquired in an inn. "What's the matter? Something good happen?"

"Why?" Kanda asked.

"Whenever something good happens to you, you have to force that aloof look onto your face." Daisya told him. "How 'bout it? Am I right?"

Kanda snorted as Ami giggled.

* * *

SailorStar9: And another chapter down. Read and review.


	21. The Neighborhood Bell Charity Bell

SailorStar9: Chapter 19 goes up. This is Chapter 20. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 20: The Neighborhood Bell - Charity Bell

* * *

"Ahhh, what wonderful weather." Daisya beamed as the four walked along the seashore. "Perhaps I'll take a swim. Would you like to join me?"

"We don't have time for that." The Finder remarked. "The Akumas are massing and heading for Barcelona.

"Yes, I know." Daisya smiled. "I just wanted to put it out here."

"Marshall Tiedoll is in Barcelona." The Finder replied. "He taught you both, didn't he?"

"Yes." Kanda replied.

"Indeed he did." Daisya replied. "We both trained and went on missions with the Marshall. Didn't we?"

"And Lady Maris was taught by Marshall Cross, right?" the Finder asked.

"He didn't 'teach' me." Ami growled. "Allen and I were pretty much _thrown_ into Akuma fights by him. Talk about first-hand experience."

"What sort of man is the Marshall?" the Finder asked Marshall Tiedoll's two disciples.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized when Kanda glared at him.

"Get back!" Kanda retorted, handing the Finder his suitcase. "You're in my way!"

"These guys are like the plague, aren't they?" Ami joked as a group of Akuma appeared behind them.

"Well, I guess that means _that guy's_ getting serious." She noted.

"So many Akuma!" the Finder gasped.

"Quite a formidable horde." Kanda remarked, drawing his weapon.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Daisya chuckled.

"Mugen, activate!" Kanda activated his Innocence.

"Now that I think about it, it was a day just like today when I met the Marshall." Daisya added as he jumped to avoid the Akuma attack.

"Innocence, activate!" he called, activating his Innocence at the end of his cowl.

"How do you put up with him?" Ami asked.

"Who says I do." Kanda replied curtly.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Daisya!" Daisya's mother rebuked as the boy was about to sneak out. "I've told you before; you're to help out with the store when you're off of school."_

"_I hate those stupid souvenirs!" Daisya retorted._

"_You…" his mother hissed._

"_I can't stand selling lame trinkets to stupid tourists!" Daisya shouted back._

"_Daisya!" his mother scolded as the boy ran off._

"_Daisya!" she gaped as her son kicked the ball in his hands on the doorbell that hung at their door._

"_This town was constructed to be a center of trade and bridge the gap between the two nations of…" a tour guide introduced the town to his group of tourists as Daisya ran by._

"_What a nice town." Marshall Tiedoll noted as he stood by the seaside._

"_Goal!" Daisya whooped as he scored a goal for his football team._

"_Come on, gimme the ball back!" he beamed._

"_Stop hogging the ball, Daisya." One of his teammates rebuked._

"_What?" Daisya turned to his teammate._

"_This is boring!" another boy remarked._

"_Some day, I'm gonna get out of this town and become a famous football player!" Daisya added. "You're regret not being nice to me then."_

"_Let's go for a swim!" one of the boys suggested._

"_Hey!" Daisya called out as the other boys ran off._

"_Yay!" one of them whopped as the group dived into the sea._

"_Here I go!" another added, diving off a cliff._

_Daisya snorted as he watched uninterestedly._

"_It's so stupidly blue..." He noted, looking at the azure sky. "So is the sea."_

_Then, he noticed Marshall Tiedoll stretching himself not faraway from him. Peering into his painting, the Marshall walked off. Daisya smirked and went after the Marshall's painting spot._

_After a while, the Marshall returned to his painting and noticed the Innocence fragment in his coat glow. Looking up, he noticed Daisya drawing at his painting._

"_Here we go." The boy smirked at his graffiti. "What a masterpiece."_

"_I fixed it up for you." He told the Marshall who had walked up behind him. "It was hopelessly boring as it was."_

"_What's the matter, old man?" he asked, noting the Marshall's look._

"_Are you from this town?" the Marshall asked. "What's your name?"_

"_Wait!" he called out as Daisya ran off._

"_No freaking way, man!" Daisya taunted._

"_What now?" he asked as the Marshall jumped in front of him, stopping the boy in his path._

"_You're mighty persistent!" he retorted as the Marshall blocked his way no matter where he turned. Then, he kicked the ball at the Marshall who kicked it back at him._

"_Son of a bitch!" he hissed, catching the ball. Giving the ball a hard kick, he sent the ball flying towards the Marshall, who merely dodged, allowing the ball to land on the sand behind him._

"_What the hell?" he asked, retrieving his ball._

"_I ain't got the time to take you on." He told the Marshall._

"_Wait a moment." The Marshall stopped him. "How'd you like to have lunch with me?"_

"_Is it good?" he asked the boy as Daisya dug into his streak._

"_Of course it's not!" Daisya retorted. "Stupid tourist restaurant."_

"_Do you have any family?" the Marshall asked._

"_A deadbeat dad, a nagging mom, two annoying brothers and a crybaby sister." Daisya replied._

"_I see." The Marshall noted. "You're bored to death of life in this town, are you not?"_

"_What of it?" Daisya retorted._

"_How'd you like to be an Exorcist?" the Marshall asked._

"_An Exorcist?" Daisya spluttered. "By Exorcist, you mean an Akuma hunter, right?"_

"_Yes indeed." The Marshall replied. "You would be fighting against Akuma. You have the power."_

"_My arse." Daisya scoffed. "You look like a nice guy. You a slave trader?"_

_The Marshall chuckled, "More like a talent scout, really. Not everyone can fight the Akuma, but you can. The Exorcists gather at a place called the Dark Order and all possess weapons with which to fight the Akuma. Only those we call hosts can use these weapons, though. You are one of these hosts. My Innocence resonated with you. You would embed this in your very own weapon and travel the world fighting Akuma."_

"_Do you really think this crappy grub would make me believe your fantasies?" Daisya demanded._

"_That you Daisya? What are you doing here? You should go home and help with the shop." His father told him._

"_Wait, Daisya!" his father called after him as the boy jumped out of the seaside restaurant._

* * *

_Back home…_

"_Ah, you ate my share!" Daisya's brother whined._

"_No I didn't!" Daisya's other brother protested._

"_Quiet down now. Hush up and eat." His father scolded._

"_Daisya, if you're done eating, take them to their room." His mother told him._

"_Uh, right." Daisya replied._

"_Come on, Dort, Barry, stop it." He chided his brothers._

"_Stop crying, Dharma." He scolded his sister._

"_But bro, Barry…" Dort protested._

"_Shut up!" he scolded, picking up his siblings._

_In bed, he recalled what the Marshall told him._

"… your very own weapon and travel the world fighting Akuma."

* * *

_The next day…_

"_Yahoo!" one of Daisya's friends whopped as he jumped into the sea._

"_Yay!" another beamed as he followed suit._

"_Hey, get over here, it's terrible!" another boy shouted. "There are monsters in the port"_

"_What?" the group of boys exclaimed._

_True enough, a group of Akuma were bombarding the port._

"_What the hell is that?" Daisya asked in shock at the flaming town._

"_Get back, all of you." The Marshall warned._

"_Hey, old man…" Daisya gasped._

"_Stand back." The Marshall added, drawing out his weapon. "Maker of Eden, activate! Show them how beautiful this world can be."_

"_Art!" he called, slamming his glowing weapon on the ground as he landed. The orb of light expanded, destroying the Akuma group as it reached them._

"_Oh wow!" one of the boy gasped in awe._

"_He took care of those monsters in an instant." Another added._

"_Those are the Akuma, your enemies." The Marshall told Daisya. "The world is crawling with Akuma. Someone needs to destroy them. I'll be waiting at the edge of town."_

"_Idiot!" Daisya retorted as the Marshall walked off. "Why would I go with you?"_

"_Daisya! Daisya?" one of his companions called after him._

So those are Akuma..._ Daisya wondered as he walked through the demolished town._ Why was that old man able to fight them off? Can I fight like that too?

_Kicking his ball into the unguarded net, he panted as he let out his frustration._

"_Stop it! We have to sell that!" his mother scolded the younger children._

"_Oh Daisya! Where have you been?" she asked her eldest son who had returned. "I hear there was a monster at the port. Are you all right?"_

"_Monster?" his father echoed. "It was probably just another shark or something."_

"_It wasn't a shark!" Daisya retorted. "It was an Akuma!"_

"_What?" his mother blinked._

_His father looked on as his son ran off.  
_

* * *

_Dinnertime…_

"_I'll take that!" Barry teased, taking Dort's food._

"_Hey, that's mine!" Dort protested._

"_Whatever!" Barry replied, shoving the morsel into his mouth._

"_No!" Dort retorted._

"_Come on!" Barry whined._

"_No!" Dort insisted._

_At her arguing brothers. Dharma cried._

"_Give it back!" Dort urged._

"_Quiet down now!" their father scolded._

"_Daisya." His mother rebuked._

"_Let go!" Barry whined._

"_Daisya!" his mother called out._

"_That boy of ours…" she sighed as her eldest son said nothing and walked off._

"_Hey." His father greeted his lone son who was outside the house._

"_I'll go to sleep soon." Daisya told his father._

"_You're always looking into the distance." His father noted, noticing his son's faraway look. "As you say, our shop sells stupid trinkets. It puts food on the table though. I cannot give you what you truly want. I'm sorry Daisya."_

"_Dad, I…" Daisya started._

"_Hurry off to bed." His father told him and went back into the house._

* * *

_The next day…_

_Daisya stood alone at the cliff overlooking the sea as he recalled the battle from yesterday._

I'm sorry Dad._ He apologized mentally and plunged into the sea._

"_Daisya, where have you been?" his mother asked, hearing the doorbell. "We're so busy in the mornings, I could have used your help."_

"_Mum…" Daisya started._

"_What is it?" his mother asked._

"_I'm leaving." Daisya told her._

"_What?" his mother blinked, looking up from the dishes._

"_What are you talking about?" she demanded._

"_I've made up my mind." Daisya replied._

"_Bro, are you leaving?" Dort asked as Daisya walked out of the house._

"_We'll never fight again!" Barry promised._

"_Bro!" Dharma added._

"_And just where do you intend to go?" his mother asked._

"_I found a job." Daisya replied._

"_Surely you can find one here!" His mother insisted._

"_The job I want can't be done in this town." Daisya replied._

"_Daisya!" his mother frowned._

"_Let me be!" Daisya insisted. "I have to leave sometime._

"_Daisya!" his mother rebuked._

"_Let him go." His father stopped her. "It's just as Daisya says. This time just came a little faster than we thought."_

"_Take care okay?" Daisya told his siblings after getting his father's approval._

_Before he left, Daisya used his ball to kick the doorbell off._

* * *

_At the beach…_

"_Shall we go then?" Marshall Tiedoll asked, stopping in mid-stretch when he saw Daisya's shadow behind him._

"_What's that?" he asked, when Daisya took out the doorbell._

"_Can't you tell? It's a doorbell." Daisya replied._

"_From your home?" the Marshall asked._

"_Yeah." Daisya replied. "It's the one thing from that house that I like, other than my deadbeat dad, nagging mom, annoying brothers and crybaby sister. Come on, let's get going."_

_Marshall Tiedoll smiled at his newest recruit._

* * *

"Shoot!" Daisya grinned, kicking his Innocence-imbued doorbell into the Akuma, barrowing a hole through it. The resonance of his bell caused the surrounding three Akumas to explode.

"Let's get 'em all, ball." He smirked as he landed.

"Shoot!" he jumped up, firing another shot at the horde of Akuma, tunneling through two of them. The resulting reverberation destroyed the surrounding Akuma.

On the ground, Kanda was slicing his way through the Akuma horde.

In the air, Ami was in her Level Three, her Guardian, form, as she hovered over the sea, forming water spirals with her power before turning the twisters into ice and freezing the cut-up Akumas.

"Shoot!" Daisya fired another shot in mid-air breaking through the frozen Akuma, the resulting vibrations destroying the surrounding Akuma that had been frozen in place.

"Ta-da!" Daisya beamed as he landed, the horde of Akumas destroyed.

"Are you all right?" the Finder asked, climbing out of the rock he was hiding behind as Ami landed, her transformation receding back to her Innocence orb.

"There'll be tons more Akumas in Barcelona." Daisya replied.

"Indeed." Kanda agreed.

"Looks like a mighty tough battle." Daisya remarked. "Wish they'd just give us a break."

"You certainly looked like you were having fun." Kanda retorted.

"I hate boredom, above all else." Daisya told him. "Since I became an Exorcist, there hasn't been much time for rest, but that makes me feel all the more alive. I wonder if the Marshall's still alive, even. He's a bit of a flake, but I'm thankful that he found me."

"Let's hurry on." Kanda remarked.

"Reminiscing a little too much there, Daisya." Ami teased.

Daisya chuckled as he followed the three.

* * *

Back in headquarters, Koumi was listening to one of his men's reports.

"According to our Finders, the Akuma are most active in the Barcelona area." One of his subordinates reported.

"Marshall Tiedoll is in Barcelona!" another scientist added.

"They're after Marshall Tiedoll!" Another remarked.

"Can we reach Marie?" another asked.

"Order all Exorcists and Finders in the area to head for Barcelona." Koumi instructed.

"Right!" one of the scientist replied and the group split off.

"How's it going, Captain Reever?" Koumi asked as he walked towards his main team.

"There's no change in the Innocence we have here at the Order." Reever replied. "Still, we can't eliminate the possibility that one of them is the Innocence Heart."

"Even Hevlaska can't tell." Koumi added.

"What if Marshall Tiedoll's Innocence is the Heart?" Johnny asked.

* * *

On a cliff overseeing the Barcelona ocean, Marshall Tiedoll was sketch on his sketchpad. Sighing in frustration, he tossed a rejected drawing into the fire.

Meanwhile, a horde of Akuma was heading towards Barcelona, with three Level Twos in the lead.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, I finally got this chapter out. Read and review.


	22. Froi Tiedoll

SailorStar9: Chapter 20 goes up. This is Chapter 21. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 21: Froi Tiedoll

* * *

In Barcelona…

"We've got a situation." A Finder reported, as he spied the horde of Akuma flying over the valley. "There's an enormous Akuma force heading your way. There's enough to overrun the entire city of Barcelona! Brace for attack! Hurry, get the Marshall out…"

His message was cut short when three Akumas surrounded him, killing the Finder.

* * *

In the city…

"Get the lead out!" the leader instructed. "The Akumas will be here by nightfall. Status report on all sectors!'

"There's no one at the port yet." One of his subordinates replied.

"Isn't there someone who can get over there?" the leader inquired.

"We can take care of that." Devon offered.

Standing up, he added, "I'm Devon, from the German contingent."

"Oh, you're the team that joined up with us yesterday." The leader remarked. "Well then, Mr. Devon, you're in charge of the port."

"Understood." Devon replied.

"Dispatch the shield bearers and evacuate all civilians near the port." The leader instructed as Devon went off to his post.

"Yes sir!" his team chorused.

"Hurry!" a Finder warned as civilians rushed through the shutting gate. "This gate won't open again until morning!"

"All right, close it!" he instructed, as everyone entered the barricaded city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marshall Tiedoll had packed up and was heading his way.

"Dad, are we still not there?" a traveler's son whined, not far from the Marshall's position.

"Not for a while yet." His father replied in the horse-drawn carriage.

"We won't get to Villanova at least till night." His daughter told her brother.

"Huh?" the boy exclaimed. "That sucks! I'm sick and tired of this view. I thought we could have a nice lunch in town."

"Hey, Termia, there's a man!" he called out as he looked out of the back of the carriage.

"Look, over there!" he added, running back to the front. "Maybe he's a shepherd. Without any sheep?"

"What a beautiful view." Marshall Tiedoll commented as he looked over the cliff.

"He's dressed kind of strangely." The traveler's son remarked.

"He really is." his sister agreed.

* * *

By the time the three Exorcists arrived on the site where the first Finder made his report, they only found his tattered coat.

"Akuma?" Kanda asked as Daisya picked up a discarded gear.

"They passed by this morning." Daisya replied. "The Akuma are two steps ahead of us."

"Get down!" Kanda suddenly warned, pushing Daisya's head to the ground as Ami quickly ducked out of sight, knowing what the swordsman meant by 'get down'.

"What the hell, man?" Daisya complained.

"Look there." Kanda remarked as the three peered over the cliff.

"We're near the ocean, right?" Daisya asked.

"Let's go." Kanda instructed.

"Okay." Daisya nodded as he followed the younger Exorcist.

"This way!" he grinned as the two males slid down the next cliff.

"Men." Ami sighed, calling forth her Guardian transformation and fluttering down the cliff on her dragonfly wings.

Once on the ground, the two male Exorcists blinked when they saw Marshall Tiedoll's third disciple waiting by the seashore.

"Kanda and Daisya?" Noise Marie asked.

"Marie?" Kanda inquired.

"I thought you'd never meet up with us. Were you mucking around here all along?" Daisya asked. "That's why we couldn't find you."

"Be quiet, Daisya." Marie cut off his rantings.

"What do you think?" Kanda asked.

"One hundred… two hundred… there are so many that I can't make them out." Marie replied. "So very many. They're quite far. They will reach Barcelona by nightfall."

"The Earl's getting desperate." Ami commented, her transformation disappearing back into her Innocence orb.

At Marie's questioning look, Kanda replied, "She's with me."

"Hey, hey, we won't get there by night. No matter how fast we hurl arse!" Daisya complained.

"And the Marshall?" Kanda asked.

"I believe he, too, is near the city." Marie replied.

"Shit, let's hurry up!" Daisya whined.

"Wait." Kanda halted.

"Ooh." Daisya blinked after Marie pushed the tall grass apart to reveal a discarded boat.

"So, we can get there by sea!" he noted as the four ran to the boat. "Nice work, Marie."

"Let's cast off." Marie remarked as he took the wheel.

"Right!" Kanda replied.

"Hey, wait!" Daisya called out as the boat sailed off. "Don't leave me behind!"

With a leapt, he jumped onto the back of the boat.

* * *

By evening, the Akuma were arriving at the destination.

"Marshall Tiedoll still isn't here?" Devon asked.

"Commander!" a Finder shouted.

"Understood." Devon replied after reading the note that was handed to him. "You're dismissed."

"Yes sir!" the Finder replied and ran off.

"The Akuma's arrival is close at hand." Devon told the rest of his team. "Unfortunately, we still can't find Marshall Tiedoll, but we must hold back the enemy for the sake of the city's population. The Order is sending Exorcists here to meet up with the Marshall. If we can just hold them off until they get here, we'll get through this! All shield-bearers are to head for the southernmost gate."

"Sir!' the squad leader replied.

"Other units stand by at your designated positions." Devon added.

"Yes sir!" the rest of the Finders chorused as they headed off to their positions.

* * *

"Looks like I'll be living on this side of a while." Tyki sighed as he walked out of the train station.

"Those look delicious. I'll take one of these apples, please." He requested, passing by an old lady's stall.

"Thank you!" The aged apple seller beamed, catching the coin that was tossed to her. "I was about to close up shop. Take as many as you like."

"Oh, thank you!" Tyki remarked. "I was about to set off on quite a long journey, you see."

"Where are you going to hide?" the old woman asked as Tyki helped himself.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tyki asked as he filled his hat with the apples.

"The big shots came and said to stay indoors tonight." The old woman informed him. "That's why I was about to close up shop."

Tyki looked around, and indeed, the shopkeepers were packing up.

"Well then, I'll have to be cautious." he told her.

"Will you really be all right?" the old woman asked as Tyki walked off. "Here, take one more apple."

"Thanks!" Tyki replied, catching the apple.

* * *

"Sir, would you like some wine?" the traveler's daughter asked Marshall Tiedoll was sitting on the back of the caravan, continuing on his sketches. "Here, it's from my dad."

"Oh, thank you." Marshall Tiedoll replied.

"Can you draw anything you like, sir?" the son asked as Marshall Tiedoll touched up on his completed sketch.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like me to draw?" Marshall Tiedoll asked.

"Um, how about Barcelona?" the boy asked as the Marshall turned to an empty page.

"Did you guys come from Barcelona?" the Marshall asked.

"No, we're stopping off in Villanova tonight and heading there tomorrow." The daughter replied.

"Barcelona, then…" the Marshall nodded as he continued to draw. "I think it looked like this…"

* * *

Back in the walled-in city, a Finder on patrol was looking out over the wall with his spyglass.

"There they are!" he gasped, seeing the swamp of Akuma over the horizon.

"Here they come!" Devon told his men, as they held onto their shield equipment.

"Now!" he ordered as the Akuma horde closed in.

One by one, the shield equipment were switched on, trapping an Akuma within its force-field.

"What do you think?" Devon asked the Finder on patrol.

"Two more from the right!" the Finder reported. "They've stopped! Three from the left! Those have stopped as well."

"Stay sharp!" Devon instructed. "We can't defeat the Akuma. We have to buy as much time as possible."

"What happened?" he asked, hearing a Finder's scream.

"Crap!" he gasped when he saw the Akuma coming out from underground and killing the Finders within the city. "They came from below!"

"Get down!" he warned, getting to the floor with the patrol Finder as an Akuma fired its bullets at them.

The rain of bullets killed several of the shield-bearers, causing the Akumas within the barriers to break free and rained their bullets on the defenseless Finders. Then one Akuma fired its guns at the city gate, forcing it open, allowing it and the other Akuma behind it to enter the city.

"They've broken through!" the Finder on patrol reported.

"Damn!" Devon cursed.

"Our line is breached!" he ran along the fort. "Everyone fall back and hold them off at all costs!"

"Roger!" a Finder replied. "Hurry! Fall back to the city center!"

"Town center has been overran!" a Finder in the city reported as the horde of Akuma rampaged through the town square. "Requesting reinforcements!"

"The central park has been annihilated!" the Finder on the other end replied. "There are Akuma in the cathedral!"

His message was cut off by his horrified scream.

"Vanguard units try to hold them off!" Devon ordered through communicator after the Finder was killed by an Akuma from above. "All survivors from the defeated units rendezvous in the old city."

* * *

On the frontline…

A shield-bearer was shot down and the three Finders behind him turned their shields on at the Akuma who merely dodged the light beams and fired at them. The rest of the shield-bearers fled back to the city as they were overran.

"Commander, we have to get out of here!" the patrol Finder told the injured Devon.

"I'm afraid we have nowhere to run." Devon replied.

The Finder then gasped as a group of Akuma closed in on them.

"Headquarters, this is Devon's team." The Finder reported over the communicator. "We've been surrounded by Akuma."

"Don't bother." The commander told him as the Akuma readied their guns. "We don't have anyone to send your way."

"This is it…" Devon sighed in resignation as the Akuma prepared to fire.

"No…" the Finder gasped.

The split second the bullets centered on them, a watery bubble encased the two, dispelling once Daisya's powered-up bell came crashing into the scene, tunneling through an entire row of Akuma.

"Ta-da!" the Exorcist beamed, as his bell returned to him. "All of you, feel the wrath of my bell!"

The resonance caused the Akumas affected to explode.

"The Akuma are exploding!" a Finder within the city noted.

"Look!" his companion beamed. "The Exorcists!"

The Akuma then turned to their new opponents, firing their guns at the boat.

"These guys are like the plague, aren't they?" Ami joked right before the four split as the bullets destroyed the boat they were on.

"Innocence, activate!" the swordsman smirked at the ice wielder beside him, as he activated his weapon.

"Innocence, Level Four! Unlock!" Ami called out, transforming into her Charmix form the second she landed.

"Beasts of the Underworld!" Kanda unleashed his attack the same time Daisya released his.

As the affected Akuma exploded, more appeared behind the couple, causing them to split as they fired their bullets.

"Let's get it on!" Daisya remarked. "Get in there, Charity Bell!"

The said bell tunneled through an entire line of Akuma and at a snap of Daisya's fingers, the resonance caused the Akuma to explode one by one.

More Akuma moved in, but were stopped by Marie's strings.

"Burn, all of you." The blind Exorcist muttered, sending his attack through the strings and cutting the Akuma tangled within up.

"Shoot!" Daisya remarked, kicking his charged-up bell in the Akuma around him just as Kanda sliced through an Akuma on the ground.

"Thank god!" the Finder breathed in relief as Ami unleashed a wave of seawater over the Akuma on the seashore, freezing the water midway and sending the frozen spikes through the whole line of Akuma.

* * *

Back with Marshall Tiedoll…

"Monsters, you say?" the Marshall inquired after they settled in for the night.

"Yes." The father replied, scrubbing his horse down. "I heard from a traveling merchant that there have been monsters appearing near Barcelona."

"Yeah, that's why we decided to stop off in Villanova tonight." The girl explained.

"We'll head for Barcelona once we see there's any truth to these rumors." The father added.

"They may be near indeed…" Marshall Tiedoll muttered.

* * *

That night…

"Are you going somewhere?" the two children asked as Marshall Tiedoll was about to head off.

"Yes." The Marshall replied. "I remembered I've important business to which I must attend."

"Does it have to do with what our dad said?" the girl asked. "Will there be monsters?"

"We should all stay together!" the boy insisted.

"That's right!" the girl agreed.

"The monsters might be chasing me, you see." The Marshall replied. "So, if I stay with you, I might cause you some undue trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…" the two children nodded.

"If it gets too dicey, run away." The boy suggested. "You don't look all that strong, sir."

"Thank you and goodbye." Marshall Tiedoll told the two children and went off.

"Take care!" the girl shouted after him. "I'll pray for you!"

"Me too!" her brother added.

* * *

Back in Barcelona…

"They're all split up!" Daisya noted.

"There are even more here than I expected." Kanda answered through the wireless Golem.

"Indeed." Marie agreed.

"Aw man…I…. hung…" Daisya whined.

"You're breaking up, Daisya." Marie told him.

"Where are you guys right now?" Kanda asked.

"About three kilometers east of that funky building." Daisya replied.

"I'm about five west of it." Marie answered.

"And we're to the south." Kanda replied.

"Man…looks like… s'll be… ong ni...t." Daisya answered.

"I can hear the Akuma around us." Marie supplied. "We're right in the middle of a crowd of them."

"Those guys are definitely getting smarter." Ami remarked.

At Kanda's look and Marie's and Daisya's confused replies, she explained, "Humans get tired, Akuma won't. They're just waiting for one of us to make a mistake before they strike."

"Let's meet up." Kanda suggested. "We can find each other using our golems if we're less than five kilometers about."

"Well then, me and Kanda'll meet up where you are, ol' man Marie." Daisya proposed.

"When then?" Marie asked.

"Before dawn." Kanda replied.

"Cut the chat boys. We've been discovered." Ami hissed a group of Akuma burst out from the lake in front of them.

"Right you are." Daisya grinned as he turned to face the group of Akuma before him.

"Innocence, activate!" he called forth his weapon.

"Shoot!" he fired his powered-up bell at the firing Akuma.

"Hah!" the Level Two Akuma mocked as the bell hit its forehead. "That little ball of yours won't break me."

"What is this?" the Akuma asked, feeling the resonance in its head.

"It's destroying you from within using its sound waves." Daisya explained after he landed. "Don't underestimate it, just 'cause it's small. There's a good bell."

At that, the Level Two exploded, the shockwave causing its companions to implode as well.

* * *

"Good grief, where is this rendezvous point the Earl was talking about?" Tyki sighed as he walked through the town.

"There's one more left!" he smiled, pulling the last apple out of his pocket. His path was cut by an explosion through the wall in front of him and Daisya ran out of the newly-formed hole he blasted through.

"An Exorcist…" Tyki muttered.

"Oh, a human?" Daisya blinked. "You're not an Akuma, are you?"

"Well, not really." Tyki replied.

"How could a human walk about of here unharmed?" Daisya asked as he circled Tyki.

"What's your name?" Tyki questioned, suppressing his Noah form.

"Daisya." The Exorcist replied. "Daisya Barry."

"Nope, not you." Tyki replied, taking a look at playing card. "I'm none of your concern. Well then, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

Daisya retaliated by sending his weapon flying past Tyki's head.

"You're not a normal person, are you?" the Exorcist asked as his weapon returned to him. "Talk to me a bit."

"And I tried so hard to hold back…" Tyki hissed, his Noah side taking over. "I'm afraid I can hold off no longer."

* * *

With Allen and Lenalee…

"Yes." Lenalee spoke over the wireless Golem. "Yes. Really? Yes. I understand."

"What's the matter, Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"Let's hurry on, Allen." The female Exorcist told him.

"What news from the Order?" Allen asked as the pair walked towards their train.

"Akuma from around the world have assembled and are on the move." Lenalee replied. "All the Akuma in Southern Europe are headed for Barcelona."

"Barcelona?" Allen echoed. "That's where Devon, the Finder from the other day, was headed, Lenalee!"

"Let's head that way, ourselves." Lenalee suggested.

"Right!" Allen nodded.

* * *

Back in Barcelona…

"Tha… ju… way… I… it." Daisya's Golem cracked over the communication.

"Daisya?" Marie blinked at the dismembered Akuma floating in front of him.

"Not…" Daisya's Golem crackled.

"What was that, Daisya?" Kanda asked, stopping in his tracks after Daisya's Golem was cut off.

"This feeling… it can't be…" Ami gasped, her eyes widening in recognition.

"Daisya!" she shouted down the Golem. "Whatever you do, don't engage your opponent!"

Silence on the other end.

"Marie!" she called. "Can you meet us at Daisya's location?"

"Yes." Marie replied.

"Yuu, we have to hurry!" Ami urged.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked as they hurried to Daisya's location.

"A Noah has appeared!" Ami replied.

"What?" Kanda gasped.

"Daisya's no match for a Noah!" Ami added. "I just hope he heard what I told him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Marshall Tiedoll was making his way to Barcelona.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	23. The Silent Coffin

SailorStar9: Chapter 21 goes up. This is Chapter 22. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 22: The Silent Coffin

* * *

Allen and Lenalee were hurrying to Barcelona on foot.

"What's the matter, Allen?" Lenalee asked when her companion paused. "Let's hurry on."

Allen nodded, "Right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Marshall Tiedoll took one last look at the night sky and went on his way.

* * *

Back in Barcelona, Kanda and Ami were ambushed by a group of Akuma underground. As Kanda sliced through the Akuma with his blade, Ami was using two solidified water blades to cut her way through.

After turning a corner, the pair paused for a breather.

"Good thing we're near water then, huh?" Ami remarked.

"Have you managed to contact Daisya?" Kanda asked Marie through his Golem.

"No, not yet." Marie replied. "I believe he said that his Golem was acting up."

"I see." Kanda replied.

"Well, he's bound to show up around here before morning." Marie pointed out.

"Right." Kanda replied. "We're heading your way too."

"I just hope my warning got through." Ami remarked. "Daisya's no match for a Noah as he is."

* * *

Back with Daisya and Tyki, the Noah had reverted to his original form.

_I can hold of no longer._ Tyki smirked.

"The color of your skin and the wound on your brow…" Daisya gasped. "So, the Ice Girl was right. You are a Noah Clansman."

"So what if I am?" Tyki asked.

"Charity Bell, activate!" Daisya responded by activating his Innocence.

"How scary!" Tyki mocked after the charged up bell returned to Daisya.

"Let's see how much fun you'll have when I kick your head in!" Daisya challenged, firing another shot at Tyki. Tyki merely jumped to dodge the powered-up bell but was shocked when he saw Daisya's smirk when the bell crashed into a nearby building.

"Sonic resonance?" the Noah realized after the resonance shattered the glass windows.

"That's the end of that." Daisya remarked after a large explosion engulfed the Noah.

"You…" he gasped when the Noah simply stopped his charged-up bell with a hand and leaping before him amidst the dust cloud.

"The end of whom, now?" Tyki mocked.

Daisya's scream was heard next.

"I'll… kil… scr.. fu…" Tyki's voice was heard through the Golem.

* * *

"Did you say something?" Kanda asked through the Golem.

"Daisya?" Marie inquired.

"That wasn't Daisya…." Ami gasped in realization. "It's the Noah!"

* * *

Hung upside down on a lamppost, Daisya choked, "What the hell are…"

His Charity Bell fell to the ground, shattering on impact and revealing the Innocence fragment as Tyki's black butterfly paused in front of his heart.

"Is that really all you've got?" the Noah taunted, shattering the Innocence.

"Any last words?" he added, using his power to float up.

"No, not really." Daisya replied.

"All right then." Tyki smirked, pressing the butterfly into the Exorcist's heart.

Daisya's eyes widened in pain, his mind returning to his hometown and the doorbell hanging on his door.

"I was never bored again." he mumbled with his last breath.

Then, a vision of Ami holding a golden, bird-shaped staff in her right hand came into his dying mind, her Holy Cosmo radiating around her.

"So, she really is…" Daisya smiled as the vision ended with the image of Pallas Athena behind the ice wielder.

* * *

Back underground, Ami took in a breath in shock when she felt Daisya's aura die off.

* * *

_I must be careful, lest I be rendered unable to return._ Tyki though, picking up his hat as the daylight shone in. _I don't want to lose them. My black and white selves… the true fun is having them both…_

Then, the Noah disappeared.

* * *

"Daisya's Golem." Marie noted as the wireless Golem flew towards them.

Kanda merely nodded as the ownerless Golem appeared, its dead owner hanging from the lamppost.

Later, the reminding Finders approached the battle site after Daisya's body was taken down.

"We will return the body to the Order along with the injured Finders." The Finder commander told the three Exorcists.

"What of the Akuma?" Kanda asked.

"None remain within the city." The commander reported. "A contingent of them has fled to the south, though."

"We cannot leave them be." Kanda added.

"The Marshall may be in that area." Marie remarked.

"Then, we must make haste." Kanda added.

"Yeah." Marie agreed.

"Take care of Daisya." Kanda instructed before the three walked off.

* * *

"Found you! Found him! We've found the Marshall! Found him. Found him." the group of Akuma grinned as they cornered the Marshall.

"Is that all of you, then?" the Marshall asked.

"The Marshall. The Marshall. The Marshall." The group of Akuma chanted.

"If more come, I've no choice but to clean them up as well." The Marshall noted, drawing out his weapon.

"Maker of Eden, activate!" he called forth his power.

"I'll teach you how beautiful this world can be." He added, as two chains of light surrounded him like an atom.

"Art!" he called, unleashing the light.

"What is that?" an Akuma asked as its comrades within the range of the attack were destroyed by the light. "Is it his weapon?"

The light then spread out, destroying the rest of the Akuma in its path.

* * *

After the short battle, the Marshall was continuing his sketch while chewing on bubblegum when the three Exorcists found him.

"Marshall!" Kanda called.

"Ah, long time no see!" Marshall Tiedoll beamed.

* * *

At the nearby ruins, the Marshall wept when told of Daisya's death.

"I see." He sobbed. "Daisya is dead, is he? That's so sad… he used to break my glasses with his Charity Bell. He was such a good boy…"

"The body will reach Headquarters today." Marie added.

"His Charity Bell was taken, as well." Kanda remarked. "Marshall Tiedoll, you must accompany us to Headquarters."

"Daisya's home was in Bodrum, right?" the Marshall inquired.

"Ah, yes." Marie replied.

"It's such a beautiful seaside town…" the Marshall reminisced.

"Marshall, the Akuma are coming for you and your Innocence." Kanda told his Master.

"It's just what I can remember, so it may be a little off…" the Marshall commented, after finishing his drawing. "Daisya, I apologize that it's just a painting, but I want you to see your home one last time. Rest in peace, my friend."

"I cannot return." He told his two disciples as he burnt the drawing. "We're at war, you see. I must do my duty as a Marshall. Also… I must find new Exorcists. If God has not forsaken us, he will send one of his servants to us."

_I knew you'd say that._ Kanda mused.

_Yes._ Marie agreed. _It's so like you, Master._

"We shall accompany you, Marshall Tiedoll." The two bowed to their teacher.

The Marshall smiled at his two students.

"Besides, the Innocence the Akuma were looking for isn't with me." He added, giving Ami a side-glance.

"Huh?" the ice wielder blinked.

_So, she doesn't know she's the Heartkeeper._ The Marshall realized.

* * *

At the Barcelona harbor…

"No…" Allen gasped at the two rows of coffins.

"Oh. Allen, Ms. Lenalee." A Finder approached them.

"Excuse me…" Allen blinked. "Where's Mr. Devon?"

"No…" Lenalee gasped when the Finder turned a side-glance at a coffin behind him. "It can't be…"

* * *

Back in headquarters…

"I see. All right." Reever answered over the phone. "We'll be in touch."

"Supervisor, news from the Spanish front." He reported. "The battle for Barcelona is over."

"And the Marshall?" Koumi asked.

"Marshall Tiedoll is safe." Reever replied. "The attacking Akuma were exterminated."

"Thank goodness." Koumi breathed in relief.

"However," Reever added. "Their casualties were great, as were those of the other regions' teams."

"We have no choice but to wait and trust in their strength." Koumi commented.

* * *

After a flash of light, Tyki found himself in India, near the Taj Mahal.

"Hmmm?" the Noah looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I? What is this? Did I take a wrong turn somewhere? I'll ask someone for directions."

"Did you get them?" one of the three Exorcists asked his companions as the three panted for breath by a river.

"Yeah." The second replied.

"Damn it, they really gave us a run for our money." The third remarked. "We've gotta find the Marshall and meet up with the others."

"Yes." The first agreed. Then he turned to see Tyki on the opposite side of the river.

The Noah merely smiled and walked _across_ the river after replacing his hat.

* * *

At the meeting point, the Earl of Millennium was stroking his cat while Road flipped through her textbook. Getting bored, Skin got up from his seat just as Jasdero and David arrived.

A pool of blood was seen next as Tyki had apparently killed the Exorcists he met.

In Barcelona, Allen and Lenalee were tending to the injured Finders.

A Finder was seen dropping dead next, along with the rest of his team.

Marshall Tiedoll paused in his tracks, the three Exorcists with him following suit. Ami gulped a silent breath down as she sensed the path of Tyki's killing spree.

* * *

Back at Headquarters, the coffins had finally arrived.

"Daisya Barry of Tiedoll's team. Kazana Reed and Chakar Rabon of Sokaro's team. Tina Spark, Gwen Frere and Sol Galen of cloud's team. All told, sic Exorcists were killed." Reever reported. "Including Finders, there have been one hundred and forty eight confirmed deaths so far."

"So many in just a few days?" a scientist inquired.

"And how could they get six Exorcists?" another asked. "That shouldn't happen. That loss will be sorely felt."

"If the Exorcists can't beat them, then what chance do we have?" his partner asked. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Is the Earl of Millennium gonna kill us all?" his companion asked.

"Shut up, all of you." Reever retorted. "How can you snivel so in the presence of those who gave their lives for our cause?"

"Welcome home and well done, all of you." Koumi muttered, taking off his hat in respect.

His subordinates followed suit and bowed.

* * *

"They were killed in the same way as Marshall Yeegar?" Koumi inquired after the funeral.

"Yes." Reever replied. "The autopsies revealed that three of the Exorcists to be in the same condition as the Marshall. Daisya Barry and the two from Sokaro's team, Reed and Rabon. When we opened them up, we found they each had one organ missing."

_My God…_ Koumi gasped. _The Noah?_

"I know that Sokaro's team consisted of three and Tiedoll's four." Koumi added. "What of the others?"

"Kanda, Marie and Maris of Tiedoll's team are safe and we've contacted them since the battle." Reever replied. "However, Suman Dark of Sokaro's team is still missing in action."

"Suman…" Koumi echoed.

"Supervisor Koumi!" a Finder stopped the two in their paths.

"Will you allow our commander's body to be returned to his home and family?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Koumi inquired.

"Dyne, of Arius's unit." Dyne replied. "The Akuma attacked us as we crossed a mountain to pass into India. The commander sacrificed himself to save me. He said he had a son my age at home. Please! Release his body!"

"All of them will be cremated and buried here." Koumi told the distraught Finder. "That is the Order's rule. There can be no exceptions. Also, their families cannot be notified. All information about those who serve the Order must stay within the Order."

"No, that's terrible!" one of Dyne's companion gasped.

"We're fighting for the good of humanity!" another protested.

"Can you say for certain that your dead comrades will not become Akuma?" Koumi posted a question. "Can you honestly determine whether his son will call out for his dead father? They must disappear, for the good of humanity."

_Don't think __about it. Just focus on winning._ Koumi assured himself back in his office.

* * *

In Barcelona, Allen and Lenalee finally met up with Marshall Tiedoll's group.

"Hey you two." Marshall Tiedoll greeted the two downcast teenagers.

"Marshall Tiedoll!" Lenalee gasped.

"It'll be sunrise soon." The Marshall told them.

Timcanpy fluttered over to land on Ami's shoulder.

"Have you been good, Tim?" the ice wielder asked the Golem.

* * *

"Looks like there was quite a battle over this city." The Marshall remarked after the group settled down.

"Yes." Lenalee replied. "But we didn't make it in time. By the time we got here, it was already too late."

"In the end, we were of no use whatsoever." Allen added. "There were so many casualties…"

"You aren't going back to the Order, Marshall?" he asked the Marshall beside him.

"I must fulfill my mission to find Innocence hosts. You two have a mission on your own, don't you? The fighting's not over yet. Four Marshalls have been attacked and the last one is still missing." Marshal Tiedoll replied.

"Our Master?" Ami inquired knowingly.

"That's right." The Marshall nodded. "You have to go to Cross's side. _That _person will only appear when all of the Marshalls gather."

"Yes sir." Allen and Lenalee nodded.

"Well, I don't think he'll go back to Headquarters quietly, though." The Marshall added.

"That sounds like him all right." Ami nodded amusedly. "You two might have to drag him back, kicking and screaming."

"Right…" Lenalee muttered.

"Um, but…" Allen interjected. "To tell the truth, I have absolutely no idea where my Master could be."

"Oh, don't you?" the Marshall asked.

"Timcanpy can determine the location of its creator." Ami chuckled.

"Huh?" Allen blinked at his smirking senior.

"She's right." The Marshall nodded.

"I thought you know that, Squirt." Ami grinned.

"Ami-sempai…" Allen whined.

"Quit complaining, you big baby." Ami chided, ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" Allen protested, using his fingers to tidy his messy hair.

"There now, get going Timcanpy." Ami looked at the Golem on her shoulder.

The Golem fluttered off, stopping some distance away to survey its surroundings.

"He's stopped." Lenalee noted after a while.

"He's pointed eastwards." Allen added.

"We haven't lost." The Marshall remarked. "The fight against the Earl of Millennium has just begun."

"Yes sir." Both Allen and Lenalee replied.

"You aren't coming, Ami-sempai?" Allen turned to his senior.

"And play gooseberry?" Ami quirked a brow. "I don't think so."

"Huh?" Allen was confused as Lenalee turned to hide a blush.

* * *

"See you later!" Allen waved farewell as he and Lenalee set off.

"Bye!" Lenalee bade farewell.

"Gone at last, are they?" Kanda snorted. "That was awfully troublesome."

"The trouble's yet to come." Ami corrected.

"Right?" she asked, turning to the Marshall, who merely nodded.

"The path before them is long and hard." The Marshall added. "I'm sure of it. Well then, we've got a journey of our own to begin with."

"Yes sir." Kanda replied as the four continued on.

"Understood." Marie added as the group walked off.

"By the way, what did you say that made Lenalee turn red?" Kanda asked the ice wielder beside him.

Ami smirked, "A secret between girls."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	24. A Strange Kind of Mansion

SailorStar9: Chapter 22 goes up. This is Chapter 23. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 23: A Strange Kind of Mansion

* * *

"Beautiful." Marshal Tiedoll remarked, glancing at the lake as the group crossed the bridge.

Taking out his sketch board, he started to draw.

"Marshall!" Kanda rebuked.

"Yes?" the Marshall asked.

"We don't have the time for idle drawing." Kanda retorted.

Ami bit back a giggle when the Marshall cut Kanda's protest short when he pointed his sketching carbon in front of the swordsman's nose.

"I may come here just once during my lifetime." The Marshall told the swordsman. "This may be my only chance to draw this scene."

"I'll be done soon." He assured, returning to his drawing.

"The view from over there looks wonderful, as well!" He gaped, dashing over the bridge to the other side of the lake.

"It's no use." Marie told the shorter Exorcist. "That's just the kind of man he is."

"I know." Kanda replied.

"Don't you dare…" he glared at the female Exorcist with them.

"Sorry…" Ami held back her giggle, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

"My, oh my." The Marshall sighed. "Someone's beaten me to it."

True enough, a bespectacled man was sitting at the spot the Marshall had intended on.

"Oh, good day!" The artist smiled.

* * *

On a horse-drawn carriage, the Marshall was going through his new friend's drawings.

"These are quite good." He remarked.

"Why, thank you." The artist replied.

"You've drawn an awful lot of buildings." The Marshall noted.

"I studied architecture at the University of Prague." The artist explained.

"I see, then this is just a hobby." The Marshall commented. "You're…"

"Alphonse Klaus." Klaus replied.

"I'm Froi Tiedoll." The Marshall introduced himself. "And these are my merry traveling companions, Maris, Kanda and Marie."

"It's a pleasure." Klaus replied.

"I'm sorry. That's how he is." Ami apologized as Kanda simply ignored Klaus.

"Don't take it personally." The Marshall added.

"Right…" Klaus replied.

Ami just smiled at the annoyed swordsman.

"You came from Prague, right?" the Marshall asked. "I suppose the only reason you'd be in these mountains is to see Jan's mansion."

"Yes!" Klaus replied. "You know about it?"

"Only what the rumors tell." The Marshall added.

"What is this Jan's mansion?" Marie asked.

"Long ago, a somewhat eccentric man named Jan Nowak lived in the village up ahead." Klaus explained.

Taking out his drawing, he added, "He owned the general store. His shop would be crowded with people every day. One day, tough, he closed his shop. Jan used all his savings, and began building a house with his own hands. The villagers all thought that he would tire of it and give up but he never did. He kept on building the house as he saw fit. He built on and on for forty years, until he finally completed a proper mansion. That's the story of Jan's mansion. Reading this story as a boy is what made me want to be an architect. I've always wanted to see Jan's Mansion with my own eyes."

"Ridiculous." Kanda scoffed, earning him a rebuking nudge from the ice wielder beside him.

"Oh, you were listening?" the Marshall inquired.

Kanda sweatdropped before retorting, "Should I not?"

"I thought you weren't interested." The Marshall noted.

"Not in the slightest." Kanda replied.

"Jan's Mansion is a work of art, a testament to architecture's ability to entertain and aspire!" Klaus argued. "Its amateur construction has opened architects' eyes, and sparked the minds of countless artists and authors! It's a treasure that should be preserved for future generations!"

"That's right." The Marshall agreed. "Though I don't suppose an antisocial humbug like yourself would understand."

Kanda silently fumed.

"Yuu…" Ami tried to pacify the enraged swordsman.

"What are those!" the carriage's owner exclaimed.

"Move!" Kanda retorted, pushing Klaus aside as he leapt off the carriage.

"I guess he just needs to let off some steam." Ami remarked amusedly as the swordsman dispatched the small group of Akuma fairly easily.

Marie's strings stopped some more in their tracks.

"Noel Organo." The blind Exorcist unleashed his attack.

"After them, Marie!" Kanda instructed as the remaining Akuma retreated to the forest.

"Who died and made you leader?" Ami joked, unleashing a torrent of icy water on the three Akumas covering the back.

"Shut up!" Kanda retorted.

"Cranky today, aren't we?" Ami teased.

"Che." Kanda snorted.

"Right!" Marie nodded. "Marshall!"

"There he goes…" the Marshall sighed as the carriage's owner drove off rapidly, leaving the travelers behind.

* * *

"No one's home…" Klaus remarked as he returned back to his house.

"How can this be?" he gasped, once the group entered the house and the architect looked at the leftover food on the table. "It looks as though someone was here just moments ago."

"It's the Akuma's doing." The Marshall replied.

"Akuma?" Klaus echoed. "You mean those monsters we met earlier?"

"Correct." The Marshall nodded.

"They're all dead." Kanda added.

"Oh no!" Klaus gasped.

"I hear them! To the east!" Marie reported.

* * *

The group ran into the forest, only to be met back the onslaught attack.

"These guys just never give up, do they?" Ami kidded, using a water bubble to shield the group, before turning the bubble into a wave of water to force the Akuma group back.

Kanda took this opportunity to slice through an Akuma in front of him. Blocking the second Akuma's bullets with his sword, he cut through the Akuma.

Marie used his strings to cut through another.

"Last one." Ami remarked, preparing to use an Ice Bolt.

"Stop!" Kanda called, running after the escaping Akuma, the group following his lead.

"Wha…" Klaus gasped as he ran.

"That's…" the Marshall blinked as the group stopped in front of Jan's Mansion.

"That's Jan's Mansion!" Klaus beamed.

"Here at last, Exorcists?" one of the three Level Twos mocked. "We had to kill all those villagers just to pass time."

"Now, come inside. It's time to play." Another added and the three leapt back into the mansion.

"Why do I get this feeling this has 'trap' written all over in capital letters?" Ami sighed.

"They're badgering us!" Kanda retorted. "Those bastards!"

"Stop!" Marie warned. "It could be a trap!"

"I don't care!" Kanda snapped. "I must destroy the Akuma!"

"Oh well, nothing for it." The Marshall sighed.

"We'll check it out." He told Klaus. "We can't let them run amok in that mansion, now can we?"

"But…" Klaus gasped.

"We'll be just fine." The Marshall assured him. "You get home."

"You've seen it right?" Ami told the architect "Leave the rest to us."

"Right." Klaus nodded.

"Um…" he started as the four Exorcists approached to the mansion. "Please, take care of the mansion."

"I will." The Marshall replied.

* * *

Inside the mansion…

"A dead end?" Kanda inquired, pressing his hands against the wall.

"Is this it?" the Marshall asked, finding a rope lever. Pulling it, the Marshall blinked as Kanda fell through a trapdoor.

"Definitely a trap." Ami noted as she went after him.

"Damn it Peacock!" she scolded as the pair landed on an underground room and Kanda immediately drew his sword.

"Don't be so paranoid. The enemy's nowhere to be found." The Marshall remarked as he and Marie slid down another hole.

"It's as Klaus said, this house itself is a game." He added as Kanda rescathed his weapon. "Jan made this entire house to be played with."

Ami noted, "If we had a basic layout of this mansion, it'll be so much…"

Her sentence was cut short when Kanda was slapped on the face by the door.

"Forget I said anything." She sighed.

"You'll have to watch both doors and floors while we're here." The Marshall advised.

Going through the door, the Marshall then stepped on a button on the stairs, causing the staircase to slide.

"How interesting!" the Marshall noted.

"Oh my, how strange!" he added, getting doused in water sprouting from a moose's head.

"Master..!" Marie gasped.

The Marshall laughed as Marie was almost trapped under a metal sheet, Kanda preventing the sheet from crashing the blind Exorcist.

"This is a damn maze." Ami remarked as the four found themselves on different staircases in a room.

"This is unexpectedly fun, isn't it?" the Marshall smiled, pulling onto a rope lever, causing the masks on the wall to open and shut their mouths.

"And here I thought I went through everything with Marshall Cross…" Ami shook her head.

* * *

Entering the library…

"Now this is a bookworm's heaven." Ami noted.

"Marshall, you must take care when touching things." Kanda warned as his Master fingered a book.

"What?" the Marshall asked. "Did you say anything?" and pulled on the book lever.

The ceiling opened to reveal a group of Akuma above.

* * *

Up in the observatory…

"Here they come, here they come!" the three Akuma chanted.

"All's going as planned." One of them remarked. "But no matter how many level ones we send, they won't be beaten."

"That's fine with me." Another replied.

"Yes, we have but to lure them into this room." The third Akuma added.

"I see." The first Akuma noted.

"Then, we'll be able to finish them off." The second Akuma added.

* * *

Down in the library, the three younger Exorcists made quick work of the Level One Akumas.

"Is it over?" the Marshall asked, peering from a bookshelf. "Well then, let's press on."

"I'll do it." Kanda offered when the Marshall laid his hand on the doorknob.

"You're thick as usual." The Marshall sighed as the swordsman struggled with knob. "You simply assumed the door was hinged."

"Told you so." Ami muttered as she slid the door open.

"There, you see." The Marshall smiled. "You have to think outside the box once in a while."

"Marshall!" Kanda hissed a warning, preparing to attack.

"Oh that?" Ami raised an unamused eyebrow.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" She simply materialized a watery ice harp with her hands, strumming the strings, causing streams of icy water to attack the Akuma outside the door simultaneously.

"What do you take me for? Stupid?" she joked, turning an amused look at her stunned fiancé.

"She's a smart one." The Marshall smiled.

"How did you end up with her?" he asked his younger disciple.

Ami smirked at her fumbling lover.

"You want to answer that or should I?" she teased. "Although, I can't guarantee I won't leave out the embarrassing details."

Kanda scowled, she was enjoying this too much.

* * *

Outside, Klaus gasped when the mansion's roof exploded.

* * *

Back in the mansion, Kanda and Marie were making quick work of the remaining Akuma.

"Welcome Exorcists!" the three Level Two Akumas greeted as Kanda burst into the observatory after slicing through the last Akuma.

"Yuu, what did I tell you about jumping into battle without the rest of us?" Ami chided.

"We meet at last." The Marshall replied.

"It's a pleasure, Marshall Tiedoll." One of the three Akumas replied.

"Oh, you know who I am?" the Marshall asked.

"Of course!" the second Akuma answered. "We've come to collect that Innocence of yours."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't allow that." The Marshall replied.

"Is that so?" the third Akuma mocked. "We'll just have to take it by force then. But first, a change in scenery is in order."

"You!" Kanda hissed as Klaus fell through the roof.

"By change in scenery, did you mean him?" the Marshall asked.

"No!" one of the Akuma replied. "He came in on his own accord! Take a look, the stage is nearly set for our battle."

"For Level Two Akumas, these guys ready talk a lot." Ami remarked.

"I'm sorry." Klaus apologized. "I was just worried… there was a hole leading into the hallway…"

"Well, no use griping about it now." the Marshall replied.

"What's this?" Kanda asked as the bookshelves started to rise from the ground.

"This is it!" the first Akuma laughed. "This is our stage! And soon it will be your grave!"

"This room can change its shape." Klaus explained. "It's this mansion's biggest secret."

"And what a funny mansion this is." The Marshall added.

"You think so too?" one of the three Akuma taunted as Marie was lifted by one of the rising bookshelves. "I quite agree, my friend!"

"Shall we shut them up?" Ami asked her partner.

Kanda's smirk told her his answer and the pair leapt from one bookshelf to another.

"Oh, stop it!" the Marshall told the Akuma. "I pride myself on avoiding friendships with Akuma."

"Is that so?" the Akuma mocked. "Well, that's unfortunate!"

Kanda defended the Marshall with his sword.

"Marshall, fall back!" he advised.

"I had every intention of doing so." The Marshall replied and took off with Klaus in tow. "My, my."

"Too slow." Ami remarked, as she appeared under the Akuma.

"Goodbye." She added coolly, unleashing an Ice Bolt.

However, the Akuma laughed as it regenerated.

"What do you think?" it mocked. "Isn't this a wonderful body I have?"

"Oh my, this could be a problem." The Marshall noted.

"Okay…." Ami blinked. "Never saw that coming."

"Kanda, Maris, get down!" Marie instructed, firing his strings at the three Akumas.

The pair ducked as the strings entangled the Akumas.

"That won't work!" one of them taunted as all three slithered out of the way.

"Marie!" Kanda gasped, coming to his rescue.

"Oh my, isn't this fun?" another taunted, raising a bookshelf to prevent to rescue. "And the game's just beginning too!"

"Yuu!" Ami gasped.

Trapped within a bookshelf, Kanda sliced through a ghastly hand that had reached in to grab him. The hand regenerated, falling back and appearing behind the swordsman, knocking him off.

"Now then, how long will you last?" the Akuma mocked. "What's wrong? Done already?"

"There!" Kanda realized, stabbing his swords through a gap in the box. "So your face is your weak point."

The Marshall watched on as the swordsman sliced his way out and freed Marie.

Turning to the last Akuma, the swordsman stabbed at it.

"Run away!" the Akuma gasped, materializing beside its comrades, fleeing from Kanda's assault.

"Stop it!" Klaus gasped as Kanda cut his way to the three Akuma. "Please, stop! Don't destroy the building! This place, Jan's Mansion, is my dream!"

"If you wish to live, stay right where you are." Kanda warned.

"Beasts of the Underworld!" he unleashed his wraiths at the bookshelves, causing them to recede back to the ground.

"Now, there's nowhere to hide." He told the three Akuma.

"My, oh my, you've really done it now." one of the Akuma replied. "But it seems you've destroyed a little too much."

"That was definitely overkill Peacock." Ami shook her head as the ground crumbled under their feet.

Forming a water bubble, she encased the group within it before they were crashed by the gears beneath.

"Gears… should've figured." Ami sighed.

"My goodness!" the Marshall gasped in awe.

"The mansion's power source!" Klaus added.

"Now, fall into the gears!" the Akumas laughed.

Klaus gasped when his drawing of Jan's Mansion fell out of his bag, falling into the gears as Ami's bubble leaked a hole at the bottom, the ice wielder struggling to sustain her bubble.

"My goodness, you destroyed the room, and the floor with it." The Marshall sighed. "You've a lot to learn, I'm afraid. Klaus, you risked your life to see this mansion. Remember it well."

"Eh? Right…" Klaus nodded.

"Maker of Eden, activate!" the Marshall activated his Innocence the second Ami's Innocence receded back to her orb. Kanda grabbed her, using his sword to dig into the wall as Marie used his strings to prevent himself and Klaus from falling.

"I'm alright." Ami assured the swordsman, a glint of worry flashed in his eyes. "Never had to use my bubble in this way."

"Then again," she smiled at him. "There's always a first time for everything, right?"

"What's he doing to do?" one of the three Akuma inquired, seeing the sudden rise in light.

"Art!" the Marshall unleashed his power, his shoulder straps preventing him from falling into the gears.

"What the hell?" the three Akuma gasped as the light spread onto the gears below, a hand emerging from the circle of light and demolishing the surrounding wall.

"It's crumbling…" Klaus gasped.

When the dust settled, the Marshall dug himself out of the debris, Marie climbing out of a stone slab, with Klaus still strapped onto him.

"I told you." The Marshall told his stunned disciple. "You have to think outside the box. If you want to leave them without a place to hide, you've got to do it right. Above you. Take care of them."

The three Exorcists needed no prompting as Marie used his strings to trap them. Ami speared all the three Akumas in place with her ice spears. Kanda finished the job as he jumped and sliced through the three Akuma.

* * *

"It's so terrible that a wonderful mansion like that had to be destroyed... it's so sad…" The Marshall wept over the debris.

"And here I thought we've gone through this." Ami sighed.

"What the hell? You did it yourself!" Kanda retorted.

"That's so like the Master, isn't it?" Marie inquired.

"You see, my father fell ill." Klaus suddenly said. "That's why I had to leave my studies. I thought to sever myself from the world of architecture. I'd like to see Jan's Mansion and be able to give up my dreams. But now…"

"Mr. Tiedoll, I've made a decision!" He told the Marshall. "I'll continue studying architecture. So many ideas are rushing into my head! If I were to build a new mansion here, how would I go about it? Now that Jan's Mansion is gone, I know what I must do. I have to build an even greater building myself!"

"I see…" the Marshall nodded, wiping off his tears.

"Did the Master destroy the mansion because he knew this would happen?" Marie asked on the sidelines.

"That's none of my business." Kanda retorted.

* * *

"I leave them for one minute to get some snacks, and look what happened." Skin hissed, stepping on a cracked mask of his destroyed subordinates.

"I wonder if they like sweets." He pondered as he looked back at the group walking off. Popping his three lollipops into his mouth, the Noah disappeared.

Ami's eyes widened when she sensed a Noah behind them and turned sharply back to the demolished mansion, only to find no one was there.

"What is it?" Kanda asked the ice wielder.

"Nothing." Ami replied, the nagging feeling not leaving her.

Kanda raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, I've _finally_ got this chapter down. Read and review.


	25. Why Helia turned into a Shadow Warrior

SailorStar9: Chapter 23 goes up. This is Chapter 24 and a break from the usual Akuma fighting with no connection to the D. Grey-man anime. The title basically tells you what this chapter is all about. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 24: Why Helia turned into a Shadow Warrior

* * *

The reason why Kanda's past incarnation turned into a Shadow Warrior was because his wife and unborn twins were killed by a jealous Princess Serenity.

You see, the White Moon Princess had long set her sights on Kanda's past incarnation, the enigmatic and mystifying Prince Helia of Saturn. Due to this inscrutable aura surrounding him, women were drawn to the Saturnian Prince like flies to a flame. And the White Moon Princess was no exception. As the High Princess of the Silver Alliance, Princess Serenity always had what she wanted, _especially_ men. The haughty Princess had prided herself to being the sole winner of the battlefield of love. Men fell to her feet and worshipped the ground she walked on. And simply because of that, the White Moon Princess had no qualms in stealing other women's men for herself. As such, she set her targets on the one man every woman desired, Prince Helia of Saturn. She had wanted him not for love, but for the prestige of owning what so many other women wanted.

It had been long thought that Prince Helia did not have a life partner and just when the infatuated White Moon Princess decided to seduce him during a gala on the Moon Kingdom, hoping that she would, in turn, become his destined life partner, when the Saturnian Prince shattered that hope as he entered the ballroom with Princess Adeline of Mercury in tow.

Rumours from the numerous jealous single females on the sidelines were mostly mainly about that the Saturnian Prince was merely an escort to the Mercurian Princess and how unlikely it was for the blue-haired Princess to be the chosen life partner of the most eligible male in the entire Silver Alliance.

But all their rumours were silenced when the Saturnian Prince led the intelligent Princess to the middle of the dance floor just as a waltz number came on and Prince Helia twirled his partner to the waltz and the Mercurian Princess did nothing to stop him.

Aside, Princess Serenity's eyes widened in disbelief and shock when she saw the object of her long-time obsession lead Princess Adeline in the graceful waltz, his arms encircling her waist tenderly yet possessively.

_They. . . they're together. . ._ the White Moon Princess was completely stunned, unable avert her gaze from the blissful couple. _He's... he's with her...! I... can't believe it!_

Princess Serenity clenched her hands into fists, her face bright red and her eyes livid with jealous anger.

_This wasn't right…_ the White Moon Princess fumed. _I'm the High Princess of the Silver Alliance and every guy will fall in love with me. Why can't I get Helia to love me?_

_It's all her fault!_ She turned her mental accusations to Adeline. _If it wasn't for her, Helia will have been mine! I will _have_ him! No matter what!_

_Helia will be mine!_ Princess Serenity seethed and she set forth a series of plans to separate the two lovers.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Princess Serenity had somehow managed to sneak into the Titan Castle, an aphrodisiac stolen from Sailor Venus in her hands. Her plan was simple; slip the potion into Helia's food and drink and get him into bed with her. Then Helia would have no choice but to marry her! The White Moon Princess grinned at how easy it would be. She would finally have the man every woman desired.

But what the White Moon Princess _didn't_ know was that once a Saturnian has determined his or her life partner, he or she would be bound to the person for eternity, both spiritually and emotionally. This meant that nothing could turn a Saturnian against his or her life partner.

Not only that, Princess Serenity also made a slight blunder, she had put the aphrodisiac in _King_ Saturn's plate and goblet and not _Helia's_. Needless to say, Queen Saturn's lusty screams were heard throughout the castle that night.

Plan One… failed.

* * *

Time passes…

"You done?" Helia asked his fiancée as she was typing out the last sentence of her analysis.

"Almost." Adeline replied. "Last three words…"

"Done!" she beamed, quick saving her completed work on her compact computer.

"Good, Nymph." Helia remarked. "Because you've been working for almost three days straight."

"Have I been working that long?" Adeline inquired in disbelief.

"Yup." Helia nodded.

"But then," he nuzzled her neck. "That's one of the small quirks I love about you. You're so totally focused on your job that you forget about everything else."

"Nicely done, Nymph." He praised, placing a lick on the sensitive spot behind her earlobe.

"Helia… not he…" Adeline's mild protest was cut off by a pleasured moan when the Saturnian Prince assaulted her collarbone with his aggressive kisses. She then let out a shriek in surprise when her fiancé bit her skin teasingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Serenity of the White Moon was peeking the two lovers, her blue eyes seething in anger as she watched the tender scene unfold.

_That should be me!_ She fumed. _I should be the one sitting at his side! I should be the one he keeps so close! I should be the one he kisses!_Her frame began to tremble ever so slightly in rising fury.

* * *

Both Helia and Adeline stiffened slightly at a sudden, insistent yet gentle crackle of White Moon magic along the edge of their senses. All previous thoughts of contentment and affection faded to the backs of their minds as they concentrated their attention on this new occurrence. They could feel it collecting to a point that was as yet undetermined. Nonetheless, to Helia, this was a very bad omen. The Saturnian Prince's hand tightened around the Guardian Senshi's hand as his piercing gray eyes covertly scanned the entire library.

To his eyes everyone seemed normal enough; nothing was out of place, yet where was this feeling coming from?

_Something's wrong._ Adeline remarked, opening their mind link.

Helia met her mesmerizing eyes_. __It's much darker, _he agreed._Much colder, yet…_

_Familiar._Adeline finished his sentence.

_Yes_.Helia agreed.

The sensation suddenly seemed to explode in intensity and everyone within the library with even the slightest hint of magic in them felt it undulating around them. Hushed, frightened murmurs began to spread through the library as everyone else tried to figure out where the sensation of building magic was coming from. At a loss they all turned to their future rulers expectantly.

Both young adults frowned at their surroundings as they stood up slowly. Her hand placed on the table, Adeline summoned a Seeker with her magic. Mere seconds later, a bright blue orb with two large angel-like wings attached to either side of its head flew off at its mistress's commands.

* * *

Blue-eyed Serenity struggled to keep up her calm facade as the magical Seeker drew closer to her hiding place. She could feel Adeline's magic radiating from the Seeker, it was getting much too close to discovering her. She had to act soon or all her efforts would be for nothing. Worry began to eat at her nerves.

* * *

Adeline felt herself recoil suddenly as if a live electrical wire had run her through. The Seeker she had sent out had suddenly came back screeching to her as the Princess of Mercury found herself staring into angry blue orbs. Adeline's eyes widened slightly as she took an involuntary step back in fear, stunned by the amount of hate swimming in the Moon Princess's eyes. Their eyes locked as Serenity stepped out deliberately slow, White Moon Princess's stare refusing to release the Ice Senshi's gaze. Adeline felt frozen in place, as if time was moving in slow motion. She could hear Helia shouting a warning to her, could see him running to rush to her side from the corner of her eye, but her gaze was fixed on Princess Serenity. Her feet felt rooted to the floor.

_What's happening to me?_ The Ice Senshi demanded of herself, nearing a state of panic.

"Feel pain, little witch." Princess Serenity growled low in menace, an evil grin on her ruby lips. "Feel the lovely pain you have caused me."

Just as he reached his Nymph's side, Helia saw his beloved life partner drop to her knees, her face contorted in deep agony. The pained cry from her lips tore his heart apart. Seconds later his own senses were assaulted by a pain so acute the he felt suddenly paralysed. There was no one place that hurt more than the others. It was as if all his pain receptors were ordered to fire off all at once. He fell to the unforgiving floor to the sound of Adeline crying out in sheer agony as she curled into a fetal position. He was mirroring her pain, felt what she felt, felt it arcing across their link in torrential waves to attack his senses as well. She screamed out his name, both desperate for help and comfort and remorseful that he too had to share the unbearable sensation. Those of the Mercurian mage lines leapt to their feet, some rushing to their future rulers' aid while others charged at the smug looking Princess Serenity. No one seemed to be able to reach the girl. All who tried were thrown backwards unceremoniously.

Suddenly, the library doors flung apart as Adeline's Elite Guardians dashed in.

"Oh yes, oh mighty Elite Guardians, protect your precious Princess. She's not the one I'm after in the first place." Princess Serenity sneered.

Stunned faces watched the avenging teen turn away from the person everyone had originally believed was her target. Who she did turn to sent a cold chill up everyone's spines.

Her target was Helia.

Helia managed to raise himself to his knees despite the pain and looked up. He saw the girl, the Princess of the Moon, begin to walk towards him, her pace deliberate and full of purpose. None of the Mercurian mages seemed to be able to stop her approach. Behind the girl he could see Adeline's Elite Guardians standing over the Ice Senshi's huddled body as he watched the scene helplessly. Tears filled Adeline's blue eyes, her eyes locking with the gentle gray of her beloved life partner's eyes. Helia could feel the crackling bolts of energy surrounding the cornflower-eyes Serenity as she approached him, but he didn't give her the twisted satisfaction of watching her draw nearer. His eyes were for Adeline alone, watching and feeling her struggle against the painful magical attack.

_Helia…?_ Her mind half questioned, half pleaded.

He focused his whole being on his beloved Nymph. _I have faith in you__,_ he sent her, hoping she understood.

Adeline blinked, having seen his eyes momentarily flash a brilliant white. An overwhelming sense of reassurance seemed to fill her as she felt Helia's presence brush her soul in a lovingly tender caress. The tiniest of smiles touched her lips and she stared back at him.

_I will find you,_ she sent him, somehow knowing he would soon be leaving.

Helia blinked in surprise when her eyes flashed a scintillating white, but at the same time he felt reassured by it. He, too, knew he would be gone within the next few moments. How he knew this was a mystery even to him. But at the same time he was beyond certain that no matter what Adeline would find him. It was a strange role-reversal, it had always been his job to protect and save her from harm. Now it was her turn to save him from whatever this was.

Oblivious to everything save her apparent victory, Princess Serenity came to stand next to the kneeling object of her affection and toyed with his midnight blue hair in affection.

"Helia is mine, Mercury." she directed to the Senshi of Ice. "I will make him see that. I suggest you not be here when we return. It'll save you being rejected so publicly."

_I will find you_, Adeline sent again softly just as a silvery-white sphere surrounded Serenity and the girl's prize. The sphere abruptly brightened and contracted in on itself, vanishing in the blink of an eye. The pain she had been suffering left the ice wielder at the same time as the sphere disappeared from sight. Shock held the library in a deep, stunned silence. No one dared to speak, still not believing what they had just witnessed. Slowly Adeline raised herself to her knees and just stared at where her love had once been, a look of sheer determination on her face.

"I promise." she whispered fiercely.

"She had taken him to the Moon Palace." Andros, the leader of her Elite Guardians supplied.

At Adeline's puzzled look, he elaborated, "I picked up her magical trace when she vanished."

Adeline nodded sternly.

* * *

Helia couldn't remember exactly when it had been he had passed out or why exactly he had. Not that it mattered much now since he was positive he did pass out. He was waking from it as he realized it. His senses were agonizingly sluggish to return, frustrating his already alert mind. He wanted to know where he was, needed to know to prepare himself for anything that could happen. The Saturnian's sense of balance returned first. He was horizontal by the feel of it, lying onto something. Sounds came next. There were chains nearby, clinking softly from movement caused by something swinging from them or from a breeze moving them. But he didn't hear any wind. Only breathing. He could hear two different sets, his own sounding slightly ragged and one more not far away. The sense of touch returned soon after. The chains he had heard were binding him, holding his arms up and apart above his head, digging into his flesh slightly. The air was cool against his face. Or was that sensation of the fingers trailing down his cheek?

Fingers?

A warm breath brushed his lips and he recoiled sharply, as far as the chains would allow him, before whoever it was made contact with his mouth. He knew instinctively that this was not Adeline. His gray eyes snapped open to stare into the disappointed face of Princess Serenity. Helia frowned a growl at her, turning his face away in disgust.

She bristled and pouted like a child. "Why don't you love me?" she questioned in all innocence, genuinely not understanding how he could possibly resist her.

"Gee, where to start?" he snapped sarcastically, still looking away.

Princess Serenity moved closer to him and grinned triumphantly when her magical chains kept him from retreating any further. She pressed herself up against his chest, a hand to his heart as the other hand lightly traced the features of his face, enjoying his attempts to escape her touch.

"That girl is weak, Helia, she is unworthy of your attentions." she murmured seductively. "You deserve someone stronger, someone better. Let me be that someone."

He didn't say a word, only tried to pull his face further away from her searching lips, thoroughly disgusted.

"She is far too naive and innocent." she cooed, undeterred by his actions of refusal.

"You deserve someone more experienced, someone who will know how to please you in every way possible."

Helia blinked in appalled understanding. He frowned in utter revulsion and glared at his jailer. "I would rather die a horrible and agonizing death that let you anywhere near me that way." he hissed.

Her expression faded to stunned disbelief.

He refused her?

The disbelief then melted into fury. He wasn't allowed to refuse her. He had to fall in love with her. She pulled back away from him, much to the warrior's relief. With her hand balled into a fist she struck Helia hard across the face, hard enough for him to taste his own blood on his tongue. All the sweetness and innocence that had played upon her face were now gone, replaced by the expression worn by every woman who was ever shunned by the one she desired.

"You'll change your mind soon enough." she ground in promise. "You'll see. I brought you here just for that."

_Here…,_ he suddenly pondered. _Where is here anyway?_

Working his jaw against the pain from the blow, the young Prince raised his eyes and took in his surroundings. Glittering transparent crystal decorated his jail, a translucent curtain brushed past his cheek and a strong whiff of roses invaded his nose. His eyes turned up and Helia saw drapes over him. He blinked as details sunk in one by one, striking a memory cord.

_A bed._ The Saturnian Prince mused. _I'm on Serenity's bed._

The Moon Princess grinned maliciously at Helia's startled expression.

"I will make you love me." she promised as she turned to retrieve something from the side table.

Helia's eyes widened at the object in the Moon Princess's hands.

Serenity's smile widened as she raised the Moon Stick in front of her. The Ginzuishou mounted on top of the Moon Stick began to glow brightly as Helia looked on in horror. "Please Ginzuishou... make Helia love me!" she asked the crystal, which began to pulse in response to her wish.

However, the crystal's light suddenly dimmed.

Princess Serenity looked on in horror as the Ginzuishou's powers receded back into the crystal. A powerful watery beam of blue then shot the Moon Stick out of the Moon Princess's hands.

"Love cannot be forced, Serenity." Adeline warned, the light of the Crystal Rose dimming as its powers receded. Meanwhile, the Elite Guardians freed their future King.

The Princess of the Moon could only watch as the seven disappeared into a portal Andros pulled out.

Plan Two… failed.

* * *

Time passes…

Everyone else had commented what a perfect couple the two made, causing Adeline to blush when Helia placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

To make matters worse, Helia suddenly announced his marriage to Adeline during one of Queen Selenity's court sessions, causing the said Senshi to blush deeply, confirming their marriage.

After the court session, Princess Serenity stalked the empty halls of Moon Kingdom, a low growl issuing from her throat. That particular scene made Serenity all the more furious, bringing her close to howling. She had been refused her prize yet again. And now the taunts of the Inner Senshi and the reprimands of the Outer Senshi haunted her tortured mind.

_You are obsessed..._

_He'll never want you..._

_The Saturn Prince's path lies with Mercury's, never with yours..._

_He refused you..._

_He loves Adeline dearly. It shows..._

_Don't Lady Mercury and the handsome Saturn Prince make a handsome couple?_

Princess Serenity shouted out her frustration, striking a nearby marble column with her bare fist to help vent some of her fury. It hurt. She smiled at the pain. Pain was good. This was the kind of pain she wanted Adeline to feel in her heart.

_Humph! How dare him!_The Princess of the White Moon fumed._ He would rather marry a nobody like her than me! I'm __so__ angry!_

Then, her ruby lips turned up into a twisted grin as an idea churned in her mind._ Hee, hee… Adeline, Helia would've been mine if it wasn't for you! You have never given me any respect! I won't let you enjoy the rest of your life… hee… hee…_

It was then when a desperate plan came into her mind, a plan that will hurt Adeline _and_ make Helia turn to her.

* * *

Time passes…

"You're wonderful, Adeline." Helia told his wife, his hand smoothing over her huge belly.

"Sweet-talker." Adeline accused playfully with a teasing grin.

"Nope." The King of Mercury smirked. "Just speaking the truth."

Unknown to the loving couple, the Moon Princess had hidden herself in the lavish gardens and was growling jealously at the tender scene.

The Moon Princess drooled as she fantasized that she was the one in Helia's arms, and not Adeline.

* * *

Serenity's Daydream

"Oh Serenity! I don't know what I was thinking when I spent all that time with Adeline!" Helia cried out, kneeling before her on the soft grass of the park with her hands held in his. "How could my eyes have been blind to such perfection all this time? You're the one for me, please forgive my error!" He begged.

Princess Serenity simply glowed as she gazed down at him, giving him a light smile as she nodded her head. How could she say no to him? Especially when he looked so good kneeling there, his sword strapped to the right side of his waistband, giving the added knight-in-shining-armor effect. "Of course I forgive you. I love you." She said, beaming as he got to his feet before taking her into his arms and holding her close.

"I love you too." He said seductively, leaning in for a soft kiss that she gladly complied to.

End of Serenity's Daydream

* * *

The Moon Princess then dug within herself, waiting for her third chance to arrive.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Adeline was in the middle of her second trimester of her pregnancy when Helia, being the worrywart that he is, took charge of the palace's security the moment Adeline's second trimester set in. That proved the perfect opportunity for Princess Serenity to set her seduction plan into action._

_Helia was on night shift. When it came close to switching his shift to the next officer, he headed off to return to his wife. When he rounded the corner of a deserted hallway, he was shocked to see Princess Serenity standing before him, the shoulder pads of her dress pulled down to her elbows, revealing her breasts. She lunged at him and started to kiss him._

_When he pushed her away, she cooed, "It's safe to have sex with me now. I'm having my period."_

_Then, she did the unthinkable; she actually took off her undies to show him that she was bleeding._

_In his sternest voice, Helia told her to put her dress back on. With a wave of his hand, he used a teleporting spell on the Moon Princess before she cried rape._

_Seduction Plan One... failed._

* * *

_Flashback_

_A few weeks later, right before Adeline's third trimester, Princess Serenity pulled the same stunt after Helia made sure his wife was alright before returning to his nightly shift. Again, she confronted him in the same hallway, whipping out a condom before asking him to have sex with her._

_Disgusted, Helia used the same teleporting spell as before, without letting the Moon __Princess finish her seducing speech._

_Seduction Plan Two... failed._

* * *

That night, having carefully plotted out the sentries' route, Princess Serenity had snuck into the royal bedroom where Adeline's light was still on.

Silently opening the door, the vengeful Moon Princess crept behind the bane of her existence, a silver dagger in her hand.

Poising the blade at Adeline's throat, Princess Serenity hissed, "Helia is mine, witch. With you gone, Helia _will_ turn to me."

A horrified scream from a maidservant told the bitter Moon Princess that she had been discovered.

Adeline's Elite Guardians immediately rushed to the scene, with Andros giving orders to one of the Guards to alert the King.

Holding the pregnant Queen hostage, Princess Serenity inched out of the resting chambers.

"Moon Princess, what do you think you're doing?" Andros demanded, minutes later on the palace roof.

"Don't come any closer!" she warned, as the pair neared the edge of the roof.

Turning her eyes on Andros, she added as she pressed the blade closer onto Adeline's neck, "If it wasn't for this witch, Helia would've been mine! I'm only taking back what I deserve, what's supposed to be mine!"

With a malicious smirk, she drew the blade across the terrified Queen's neck, causing a red line to trail on her pale throat as blood dripped from the wound. Turning the tip of the dagger towards her rival's neck, she plunged the knife into Adeline's throat, laughing in triumph.

Right before the Mercurian's guards horrified eyes, the Moon Princess tossed the mortally wounded Queen over the roof with a flick of her wrist. Then, she grinned before teleporting to Saturn to tell Helia the _good_ news.

Andros quickly ordered his men to check on their Queen and send an urgent message to Saturn to inform their King.

* * *

On Saturn…

Helia had immediately sensed his Nymph's death. He already knew what would happen next as his mother's warnings echoed in his mind.

_A Saturnian and his Chosen __will be of one soul, feeling all from the other as if it were their own. They will share the greatest of joy; they will share most excruciating of pain. The very moment one of the pair should perish, the other will turn into also enter the great beyond at their side. But if the Chosen was killed, the Saturnian will turn into a Shadow to avenge the Chosen's death before joining the Chosen on the other side. Let neither survive the other, let them be together throughout eternity._

"You're now mine!" Princess Serenity rejoiced as she appeared before Helia seconds later. "I've killed Adeline! Now no one stands between us! With Adeline gone, you have no choice but to turn to _me_!"

The Moon Princess was too busy laughing at her victory to even care that an ominous aura was emitting from the newly-made widower or that the other Saturnians with him were backing off fearfully from their Prince, staring in horror as the Saturnian's shadow half took over completely.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that…" the Saturnian hissed, his black aura flaring as he turned into a Shadow Warrior.

The Moon Princess's eyes widened in shock at the new Shadow Warrior.

_This shouldn't be happening!_ She mentally exclaimed. _He should've turned to me with that witch dead!_

Princess Serenity let out a fearful shriek as the Shadow Warrior powered up a black lightning ball between his hands and fired it at her. She quickly pulled a teleportation, escaping back to the Moon Palace before the attack hit her.

The now vengeful Shadow then turned to the Saturnians with him, with every intention on killing them when Sailor Saturn appeared, blocking his attack with her Silence Glaive. Sailor Uranus quickly used her 'World Shaking' attack on the young man she always considered a younger brother, sending the new Shadow Warrior to the outskirts of the Titan Castle.

What happened next was described in Chapter 16.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	26. Night’s End Dawn

SailorStar9: Chapter 24 goes up. This is Chapter 25 and a short interlude from episode 51. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 25: Night's End Dawn

* * *

As Allen's group set sail for Edo, elsewhere, Marie stopped suddenly.

"Can you hear them?" Marshall Tiedoll asked.

"Yes." Marie replied. "Their noise is deafening. A great army of Akuma is on the move."

"_He's_ getting serious." Ami remarked.

"I guess the enemy's finally moving again." the Marshall noted.

"No matter their number, I will rend the Akuma into two." Kanda swore.

"This is…" Ami suddenly gasped, the heart symbol within her Innocence orb started to glow pink.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning to the startled female Exorcist beside him.

"No…" Ami stammered.

Falling to her knees, she added, "Another Fallen One…"

"A Fallen One. He failed in the eyes of God." Marshall Tiedoll explained.

"A Fallen One is someone who fails to synchronize with an Innocence fragment." Ami added as Kanda took her shaky form into his arms. "It happens when someone tries to force integration with the Innocence. The Fallen form is God's punishment for those who try, unchosen, to join with him."

Kanda looked down as she clutched tightly to his arm.

"They don't do it anymore, but Lees isn't the only one to witness such an experiment at the Order. They tried to create an Exorcist by forcing an Innocence fragment on someone. That's when I saw it. It felt the same." Ami remarked.

Looking at the not-yet-awakened Goddess, Marshall Tiedoll asked, "Do you know who?"

"Yes… Ami replied shakily. "Suman… Dark…"

"But why?" she wept. "Suman was a host. He was an Exorcist."

"Suman Dark…" Kanda echoed.

"Yeah…" Ami cried. "He has a parasitic Innocence like the Squirt's. I knew he'd gone missing after the attack on Marshall's Sokaro's team in India, but… why did Suman Fall? What happened to him?"

"How did this happen?" Marie asked.

_I won't allow it I must not be seen._ The Fallen's thoughts echoed in Ami's mind.

Ami blinked, her eyes widening at the voice pounding in her head.

"Suman… is that you?" she exclaimed, breaking out of Kanda's embrace.

_This is…_ she gasped before screaming in pain as Suman's thoughts rushed through her, the heart symbol of her Innocence orb shot out, encasing the writhing Exorcist in its pink light as it revealed itself as the Heart Innocence.

"Nymph!" Kanda let out a rare shout, running towards the light.

"Stop!" Marshall Tiedoll held his younger disciple back.

"But…" Kanda hissed.

"Look!" Marshall Tiedoll pointed to the female Exorcist, now encased within a ripple orb of rainbow colors when the light died down. Her Exorcist coat had disappeared, giving away to a virgin white ancient Greek dress as Suman's memories continued to rush into her mind.

"So, she has revealed herself." He noted.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Help me!" the parasitic Exorcist pleaded after witnessing his two comrades killed by Tyki. "Someone, please help me! I don't want to die!"_

* * *

"I don't want to die!" Suman's thoughts continued to ring in Ami's mind. "I don't want to die!"

_Suman, you stopped fighting and made a deal with the Akuma. You betrayed your Innocence. How long has it been since you Fell?_ The newly revealed Athena conveyed her thoughts to the Fallen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen was drifting further into the Fallen's body.

_I can feel this. You're using your energy to destroy more Akuma._ Allen realized.

"Screams?" the Exorcist blinked. "Is Suman screaming? He's hurt. Could this be his Innocence's will?"

_Those blasts are unimaginably powerful._Allen thought. _Could it be that his Innocence has taken complete control and is sapping his life force? What's going on?_

Then Allen realized something. _His Innocence… his Innocence is trying to kill him. It's judging him for his sin, just as God does._

_Stop it! _Came Athena's voice. _Stop this Innocence! You can't… stop it, Innocence! Please! Don't kill your Host!_

"Ami-sempai…" Allen gasped as the Goddess of Wisdom appeared beside him, her Holy Cosmo radiating around her. Raising her arm, she shot a golden energy beam from the bird-shaped staff she held in her right hand, breaking the black container that held the Innocence.

"What's this?" Allen blinked, shielding his eyes from the light. "Suman's Innocence?"

Allen approached the Innocence, only to be thrown out of the Fallen by the Innocence's light.

_I'm out!_ Allen realized as he fell Earthwards._ It spat me out! Is Suman's Innocence rejecting me?_

Extending his hand, Allen grabbed hold onto the Fallen, pulling himself up to face Suman.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suman's Innocence had pushed Athena out of the Fallen, causing the Heart Innocence to recede its power and return to Ami's Innocence orb. The female Exorcist collapsed to the ground, her Greek dress now replaced by her Exorcist coat as the ripple orb disappeared.

Kanda barely managed to catch her.

* * *

"Suman!" Allen called out. "Suman, don't die! You have to hold on! I'll get you out of there!"

The Fallen screamed in pain as Allen tried to pull him out. Then, he spat blood on the Exorcist's face.

"Who are you?" the Fallen demanded. "Who is out there? Who are you?"

"Suman…" Allen breathed in relief.

"Curse it! Curse you! Curse it! Curse it! Curse it!" the Fallen hissed. "Curse it!"

"Suman, I'm an Exorcist!" Allen cut his ranting short. "I'm your friend!"

"God, man, curse it all!" the Fallen spat. "Let it all burn to the ground!"

"What the…" Allen gasped as the Fallen started to move earthwards. "We're moving."

"It's a town." He realized where the Fallen was heading for.

"Stop it, Suman!" he told the Fallen.

"Curse it! Curse it! Curse it! Curse it! Curse it!" the Fallen continued to chant.

"Stop this, Suman!" Allen pleaded. "Stop! Stop it!"

"Curse it!" the Fallen hissed.

"Suman!" Allen tried to bring the Fallen around.

"Curse it! Curse it! Curse it! Curse it! Curse it!" the Fallen continued his rant. "Let it all burn to the ground!"

* * *

In the village below…

"Hey what's that?" one the villagers asked.

"What _is_ that thing? It's coming this way!" another exclaimed.

* * *

On the Fallen….

"Suman!" Allen called out.

"Curse it! Curse it! Curse it! Curse it! Curse it!" the Fallen continued to chant.

"Stop this, Suman!" Allen told the Fallen.

"Leave me be, accursed Exorcist." The Fallen replied, after electrocuting him. "Begone from this place!"

"I'm sorry, but you're on course to destroy that village." Allen remarked. "You can't do it! Surely you remember your pledge as an Exorcist, to protect the innocent! Suman!"

"Silence!" the Fallen retorted.

_My God, he's so strong!_ Allen winced when the Fallen bit his hand.

"Wake up, Suman!" he called out. "Your Innocence is using your soul to power its attacks. If you allow this to continue, your own weapon will kill you! Listen to me. I _will_ save you from your Innocence's wrath. I just need to you stop! You mustn't hurt anyone else! Just try, please!"

"Die!" was all the Fallen said as he bit on harder.

"The more you destroy, the more your life will be drained." Allen told the Fallen.

"Die!" the Fallen hissed.

"Please just try, Suman." Allen pleaded. "I'll get you out of there! Don't give up!"

"Be silent!" the Fallen rebuked, biting off Allen's glove and unleashing his attack.

"Suman!" Allen called out as he fell when the Fallen crashed onto a cliff.

* * *

Back in the village…

"What was that?" a villager asked.

"It smashed into the mountain." Another added.

"Look at that!" another exclaimed as the Fallen got up. "It's starting up again!"

Terrified, the villagers ran as the Fallen continued its attack, to no avail as the Fallen rampaged through the village.

* * *

"Wow, he's even more of an Akuma than we are." One of the Akumas remarked.

"He's attacking the humans!" another exclaimed.

"What should we do? Shall we attack him?" another asked.

"This may be interesting to watch." Another remarked.

"All right, let's wait until he's done wrecking the village before we strike." Another suggested.

"Ooh, that's a great idea." Another agreed.

* * *

"Stop this Suman!" Allen called out, pulling himself out of the lake. "Activate, maximum strength!"

With his powered up anti-Akuma weapon, the younger Exorcist tried to prevent the Fallen's path of destruction.

"You're not getting away!" Allen told the Fallen as he was being pushed back. "I won't let you die! I'll save you yet!"

"I'll save you…" he added, using his Innocence to trap the Fallen against a cliff.

* * *

Back in the village…

"What happened?" one of the surviving villagers asked.

"Look!" another exclaimed.

"Has it stopped?" another inquired.

"What happened?" another asked.

* * *

Back in the clinic…

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked. "He can't be saved?"

"That's right." Koumi told her. "The Fallen cannot be saved. Suman will… die."

"No…" Lenalee gasped.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Help me! Please, help me!" Suman begged Tyki. "Help m…"_

* * *

"Why?" Lenalee asked. "Why?"

"Once you're a Fallen One, you're finished. No one has ever survived." Koumi told her.

"No!" Lenalee gasped.

"The Fallen cannot be stopped, until they are consumed by their destructive power, or killed by an outside source, like Akuma. There is no known way to save a Fallen human alive." Koumi explained.

"That can't be!" Lenalee protested.

"It's true." Koumi told her. "Calm down and listen to me, Lenalee."

"Captain Reever, what does he mean, Suman's Fallen?" Johnny asked.

"It means his Innocence has gone berserk, Johnny." Reever replied. "The body is taken over by the Innocence, and is usually destroyed within twenty-seven hours. Even within the Order, the Fallen Ones are a closely guarded secret."

Captain, if he's incompatible, does it mean that Suman…" another scientist could not finish his question.

"What'll happen to Suman?" Johnny pressed. "I used to play chess with him all the time. You know, our rooms are so close together. I'm winning: 38 to 7 matches. He always hated losing to me. Whenever we met in the cafeteria and such, he'd avoid making eye contact. And he always came by my room for a match after he got back from a mission."

"Johnny…" another scientist muttered at the weeping scientist.

"I know the truth, though." Johnny added. "He was just lonely. What'll happen to him?"

"I'm telling you, he'll die!" Reever retorted.

"Once his life force is exhausted, Suman's Innocence will return to normal." Koumi told his sister over the phone. "Lenalee, you have to recover the Innocence before the Akuma get to it."

"What are you saying?" Lenalee demanded. "You're asking me to let Suman die?"

"Recover the Innocence." Koumi instructed. "That is the group's order. What if Suman's Innocence is the Heart? Surely you know what would happen."

"He's my friend." Lenalee wept.

"Suman may no longer think of you as such." Koumi reminded his sister.

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked.

"This is still top secret information." Koumi replied. "Suman may have betrayed the Order. Do you remember the day when we lost over a hundred of our members? Communications received a message from an Exorcist directly before that happened. He asked for the locations of all the Exorcists and Finders in the field. When an Exorcist's wireless Golem connects to headquarters, it uses a secure system that allows only its owner to connect. We learned that the connected Golem was Suman's. Therefore, it had to be Suman who made the call. It's not unusual for an Exorcist in the field to request information about his teammates. Communications gave him the information he requested without going through Command. Right after that, our people were attacked. No other Exorcist knew the latest positions of all our other assets. Of course, we have no proof that he handed the information to the enemy but we have our suspicions. And now, he's Fallen. It all makes sense, if he has in fact betrayed the Order and sold us out to the enemy out of fear. Suman betrayed God himself."

"That's impossible!" Lenalee exclaimed. "It can't be! It's a lie."

"A lie." She sobbed when she put down the phone.

* * *

Back with Allen…

"Stop!" the younger exorcist told the Fallen. "Please stop, Suman! I'm begging you, don't let your Innocence take control!"

The Fallen let out a cry, unleashing its power to destroy the Akuma within the vicinity.

"Suman!" Allen called out, his Innocence still going strong. "You've always had such a fervent desire to live! There are still so many you long to see again! I saw a young girl in your memories. It was your daughter, the last time you saw her before joining the Order."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Help me..." Suman begged. "Please, help me…"_

* * *

"You didn't really want to go to the Order." Allen added. "You didn't want to be an Exorcist. But you agreed to become an Exorcist in exchange for treatment for your daughter's illness! You never had a death wish. You knew you might not return to your family alive, but you still loved them! You begged for your life, even if it meant giving information to the enemy!"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Spare me, please!" Suman begged Tyki. "Don't kill me! I'll do anything you ask of me. Anything at all. I don't want to die. I want to go home. I just want to go home."_

* * *

"You threw away your honor and friends all because you wanted to live, don't you?" Allen cried out.

_It won't be long before Suman is consumed by his Innocence._ Allen realized._ I'll have to remove it. There's no other option. He'll lose an arm, but he'll live. I have to believe that he wants to live one! It must be done!_

"Let's go, Innocence!" he called out, sending more of his Innocence power to the Fallen.

The younger Exorcist then paused after a strong surge of power when his Innocence shattered.

A few seconds later, the Exorcist let out an anguish scream.

"It hurts… it hurts… it hurts…" the Exorcist hissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ami's eyes snapped open as Allen's scream rang in her mind.

"Nymph…" Kanda looked down at the awakening Exorcist in his arms and let out a rare smile at her.

What she spoke next shocked him.

"Allen's Innocence… has been destroyed…" she mumbled fearfully.

* * *

SailorStar9: Was about time I got this chapter out. Read and review.


	27. Kanda Enters

SailorStar9: Chapter 25 goes up. This is Chapter 26 and a short interlude from the end of episode 72. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 25: Kanda Enters

* * *

"Look's I've found a tough one." Kanda remarked as Marshall Tiedoll's group watched the battle from afar.

"A merged Akuma." Ami noted. "But as they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. The question is _where_ it'll fall."

Aside her, Lumi, her familiar growled.

"Anxious, aren't we?" the ice wielder grinned at the wolf.

The white wolf growled in response.

Ami chuckled.

"Marie, what can those ears of yours hear from over there?" Marshall Tiedoll asked.

"Mixed in the racket that Akuma is making, I can faintly hear the voices of Lenalee, Lavi, and the rest of Marshall Cross's group." Marie replied.

"Please go to them." The Marshall requested.

At the Marshall's nod, the three Exorcists took off.

"Was it really smart to let your bodyguards go like that?" the modified Akuma asked behind him.

"You're so obvious." The Marshall replied. "Though you've made a big deal out of this fight, this was what you were after all along. Isn't that right, modified Akuma? It's too much trouble to be in Marian debt, anyway."

"That so?" the modified Akuma asked. "Travelling with you guys had gotten me all excited. But I'm hungry now, so I'll head out."

"Making them self-destruct when their murderous instincts start to peak… quite the flashy exit." The Marshall noted after the modified Akuma self-detonated.

* * *

Back in the fight, Bookman and Krory were using the demolished roofs as leverage.

Bookman and Krory jumped apart when the Akuma's hand split them, Krory using this chance to jump onto the Akuma's arm, running along the arm, only to be knocked away by the Akuma.

"Heaven Compass, Needles of Spells: North Crime!" Bookman unleashed his attack straight in the Akuma's face.

"It's even harder than before." He noted, landing on the demolished roof as his light needles fell off the Akuma's forehead.

"Evil Star Gita!" the Akuma released its power.

"Needles of Protection!" Bookman used his needle bush to protect himself.

* * *

Back in the sake warehouse, the Akuma's beams were raining on the shield Miranda put up.

"I have to protect everyone." The German commented.

"Miranda, don't push yourself!" Lenalee advised.

* * *

"Seal! Fire Circle! Fire Seal: Conflagration of Ash!" Lavi unleashed his flame seal on Tyki.

"I'm getting tired of seeing that move." Tyki remarked phasing into the wall.

"What's wrong, Mr. Eyepatch?" he mocked, appearing behind the Bookman. "Weren't you going to get revenge for that cheating boy, Allen Walker?"

"You bastard!" Lavi hissed, slamming his hammer on Tyki, who merely phased through the roof and appeared on the roof of the next building behind him.

"Combo Seal: Strong Thunder of the Heaven!" Lavi unleashed a fire and thunder snake at Tyki.

"What the…!" Lavi gasped as Tyki just let the attack phase through him, a horde of the Noah's black golems appearing from the smoke.

"Be a bit more entertaining, will you?" Tyki scorned. "If you can't, I'll have to kill you now."

That said, he formed a large energy bow and fired it at Lavi who used his hammer to protect himself.

* * *

"Earl of Millennium, please let me join the fight." Skin requested. "It doesn't suit me to simply stand here."

"I'll have plenty for you to do after this." The Earl of Millennium told him. "Let Tyki-pet enjoy this one for now."

* * *

"Lavi!" Krory called from atop as the Bookman skidded to a stop on the ground.

"All right." Lavi nodded.

"Get going!" he shouted, as Krory used his hammer as leverage.

"Combo Seal: String Thunder of the Heavens!" he then unleashed his seals. Krory then merged with the thunder and fire snake, accelerating it to attack the Akuma.

"Gramps, back me up here!" he told his Master.

"Is that any way to ask for help?" Bookman retorted.

"Heaven Compass. Needles of Protection: East Crime!" he unleashed his needles.

"Heaven Circle! Heaven Seal: Thundering Lightning Whirling in the Sky!" Lavi released his lightning attack to merge with the needle mass that flew towards Tyki.

* * *

Back with Krory…

"If I come at him with this much speed, I can feast!" Krory remarked as he sped towards the Akuma, crashing into its forehead.

Meanwhile, Tyki had used his golems to protect himself against the combined attack.

_My fangs couldn't pierce him._ Krory thought as he was thrown off.

"A childish prank this time huh?" Tyki noted as his golems were pierced by Bookman's needles.

"Direct Fire Seal!" Lavi leapt at him.

"Did I get him?" he asked.

"No." he realized as the smoke cleared.

"That was a close one!" Tyki remarked. "You managed to scratch me, after all."

"Don't mess with me!" Lavi hollered.

Tyki smirked as he powered up another energy bow.

"Evil Star Gita!" the Akuma unleashed it power.

* * *

Back in the sake warehouse…

"Miranda, at this rate, your body won't hold out!" Lenalee exclaimed as the Akuma's power rained on the time wielder's shield.

"I can't… your injuries aren't healed, and…" Miranda protested as she recalled what Bookman had said about Lenalee being the possible Keeper of the Heart. "We can't lose you!"

"But…" Lenalee gasped.

_The Noah clan and the huge Akuma…_ Chaoji wondered. _What terrible beings. We had planned to support the Exorcists, but there nothing people like us can do. We can only await our deaths._

* * *

Back on the battlefield,

The Akuma crashed its hand onto the ground where Bookman was hiding behind a wall.

"Can you still move, Arystar?" Bookman asked as Krory crashed through a roof and into a building.

"Damn that giant thing…" Krory cursed. "It's a big world, isn't it? My fags have no effect."

"Damn. It's just too hard." Bookman agreed.

* * *

In the sky, Lavi was still decking it out with Tyki.

Lavi barely managed to smash through an energy butterfly using his hammer when another energy bow crashed right into his face.

"Lavi!" Krory gasped as the Bookman-in-training crashed in beside him.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?" Bookman scolded. "Weren't you going to kick his ass? You're the one getting your ass handed to him! Get it together, fool!"

"Damnit Gramps!" Lavi muttered as he got up. "I'll send those words right back at ya."

"I'm your elder." Bookman reminded him.

"Hell, he's much stronger than he looks." Lavi remarked. "I'm covered in wounds. Where did he run off to?"

"Master Exorcist!" Chaoji gasped as Miranda's Innocence receded.

"No good!" Lavi noted as he saw Tyki rushing over to the sake warehouse. "That guy's heading towards Lenalee and the others.

* * *

"Miranda!" Lenalee gasped as she caught the fallen Exorcist. "Are you all right?"

"All out of energy?" Tyki mocked, appearing behind her.

"A woman Exorcist huh? This is a first for me." He added, gripping Lenalee in a chokehold. "Is that woman there all right? She over do it?"

_We have to save her._ Chaoji thought. _But we're just normal humans. We can't do a thing against the Noah Clan._

* * *

As Lavi, Bookman and Krory rushed towards the warehouse, they were blocked by the Akuma.

"Lenalee!" Lavi called out.

* * *

"Women should die without a struggle." Tyki added.

"Lenalee!" Lavi shouted.

Tyki then stopped when Chaoji thrust his hand into the Noah's back.

"Let go." He told the Noah. "Let go of the Master Exorcist, you monster!"

"Chaoji-san, don't…" Lenalee gasped.

"How dull." Tyki mocked. "Tease, devour them."

"Chaoji!" his two friends gasped as the energy Golem expanded its wings on Tyki's back.

Tyki's eyes then widened as Kanda's sword emerged from below him, a pillar of blue lightning appearing next, forcing the Noah to fly up.

"That was dangerous." Tyki mocked. "Quite a bit of company today."

"Kanda!" Lenalee gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lavi, Bookman and Krory were rushing towards the warehouse.

Marie's strings managed to grab the three before the Akuma crashed them.

"H, another one makes an entrance, I see." The Earl of Millennium noted.

"That guy's…" Skin blinked.

"In any case, it seems as though Tiedoll has arrived in the vicinity." The Earl of Millennium remarked.

"We're saved." Krory commented, landing safely on the roof. "A coat? And you are?"

"Marie!" Lavi beamed.

"It's been a while." Bookman added.

"Esteemed elder." Marie bowed.

* * *

"Master Exorcist." Chaoji gasped.

"Damn it Lees, what the heck happened to your hair?" Ami asked.

"Ask me later…" Lenalee choked.

"So is the cheating boy, Allen, your friend as well?" Tyki asked the new arrivals.

"As if I would care about that bean sprout." Kanda retorted.

"Bean sprout?" Tyki echoed.

"Technically, the Squirt's more than a friend." Ami replied. "He's like a younger brother to me."

Kanda rushed forward, his weapon drawn to attack the Noah. Tyki simply used his Golem to block the attack.

"So freaking fast!" the Noah remarked, using his energy blades to block off Kanda's quick slashes.

"Shall I make it so you can't move?" he asked his hostage.

Taking his moment's of hesitation, Kanda moved in to attack, causing Tyki to block his slashes with his energy blades.

Finally backing into a wall, Tyki smirked as Kanda rushed in for the kill. Just as his sword closed in, Tyki dropped Lenalee, forcing Kanda to stop his attack midway.

"Did you forget about me too?" Ami asked, behind the Noah as he appeared in front of Kanda.

"Lees isn't the only female Exorcist." She reminded the Noah.

Tyki turned around.

"It's been a while, right... Tyki?" Ami asked, her eyes glowing a death gleam.

"Lumi!" she called out. The familiar leapt down from the wall.

"You…" Tyki frowned at the ice wielder.

"You don't remember me?" Ami smirked. "Then allow me to refresh your memory."

"Twelve years ago, your Master marked me." She hissed as Lumi started glowing an ice white.

"Yuu," she told the swordsman. "Take care of Lees. I have a bone to pick with this guy."

Not waiting for his answer, Ami turned her glare at Tyki.

"Innocence, Level Ten! Unlock, maximum. Activate!" she called out. Her Innocence orb started reacting to Lumi as a pillar of ice blue light descended on the familiar. Kanda watched as streams of ice white light from the familiar then entered the now glowing Exorcist. When the light died down, the female Exorcist's coat was no more, replaced by a more comfortable fighting grab. She was now encased in an aura of icy white as she hovered above the ground. A moment later, the Mystical Antarctic Icicle appeared around her.

"Not bad at all." Tyki noted. "How about this?"

Snapping his fingers, he summoned a whirlwind of his golems at the ice wielder.

"Don't you have any other attacks?" Ami asked, unamused.

"Diamonds." She whispered, sending a flurry of ice dust at the swirling golems, freezing them on impact.

"Yuu! Frostbite!" Lavi gasped turning back the fight below.

"Go Lavi. Leave this to us." Bookman told him.

Lavi nodded, "Extend!" and flew towards the fight on the ground. However, he was intercepted by the Akuma's hand and the Bookman-in-training was sent crashing into a roof.

"Lavi!" Krory gasped.

"Dumbass!" Bookman scolded.

"Shut it Gramps." Lavi complained. "Hold on a sec, you two."

"That guy's not coming with us?" Krory asked as he and Bookman leapt off and Marie remained on the roof.

"Marie has his own way of doing things. Trust him." Bookman replied.

The Akuma crashed his hand on the roof Bookman was on, barely missing him.

"Strings, attach." The deaf Exorcist instructed after listening to the Akuma and getting a grasp on what he was up against.

"That won't do a thing." Krory added as Marie trapped the Akuma with his strings. "His only weak point's that hard head of his."

"Cease, you fool!" he scolded as Marie restrained the Akuma with more of his strings. "I've already said it won't work!"

"Silence!" Marie rebuked, pulling his strings taut.

"This is…" Krory gasped.

* * *

Tyki's smirk widened at his frozen golems.

"Tease." He called to his main Golem. "Eat her up, Tease."

"Useless." Ami muttered.

"Arctic Fury!" she unleashed an ice storm, which froze the horde of golems surrounding her.

"I see." Tyki noted. "It's too troublesome to take them one by one, so you drew them in and killed them in one fell swoop."

"Playtime's over. Streams of Frost!" Ami smirked, her powers reaching over to Tyki and trapping him within it.

"This is…" Tyki gasped when he found himself immobilized.

"Don't move." Ami warned. "Not unless you want me to kill you."

"How about a taste of your own attack?" she smirked.

The Noah's eyes widened when he saw her summoning a Golem similar to his.

Then, Ami's eyes widened as her aura rescinded, the aftereffects of activating her maximum Innocence setting in. Kanda barely managed to catch her before she collapsed.

Taking this opportunity, Tyki leapt to attack the couple.

"Tyki-pet." The Earl of Millennium interrupted the fight.

"Earl of Millennium, I asked you not to call me that." Tyki retorted as Lavi rushed to attend the injured Lenalee. "I'm having a good time right now. Please don't interfere!"

His protest was cut short when he saw the Earl of Millennium form a black orb from his hand and the Noah abandoned the fight.

"He's disappeared." Kanda noted. "He's no longer close by."

"Where did he go?" Lavi sighed. "I'll definitely kick his ass!"

"Yo, General! Fancy meeting you here." He grinned.

"Last time I remember, your ass got handed over to him." Ami joked weakly as she stirred from Kanda's arms.

"Not funny Frostbite." Lavi muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda asked the Bookman.

"It seems as though our Marshall has some work in Edo." Lavi replied. "You?"

"Something similar." Kanda replied.

Their conversation was cut short when the Akuma towered over them, but got restrained by Marie's strings.

"What the hell? What's wrong with him?" Lavi blinked.

"Marie's doing." Ami replied as Kanda supported her to stand.

"He's been caught by Marie's strings." Kanda explained. "The music he plays is poison to the Akuma."

"Noel Organon: Verse of the Saint!" Marie unleashed his attack.

"Yuu, he's all yours." Ami told the swordsman. "After activating my maximum Innocence, I'm too wiped to do take care of that jerk."

Kanda smirked as he released her.

"Mugen, Disastrous Future. Two Illusion Blades!" He chanted, jumping up and unleashed his powered up attack.

"Be careful, Yuu!" Lavi shouted a warning. "That guy's really tough!"

"Don't worry Lavi." Ami grinned as Kanda's lightning strike slashed through the Akuma's face.

"Another clean cut." Bookman remarked as the Akuma fell. "That Kanda's gotten stronger again."

"Kanda…" Krory echoed. "What an unbelievable kid."

"He saved us." Bookman added. "He spared us from quite a hassle by taking them out all on one blow."

"Guess he got tired of me being more powerful than he is." Ami joked as Kanda landed.

"Hey you." The swordsman retorted.

"Yeah." Lavi stammered.

Don't ever let me hear you use my first name." Kanda warned. "I'll slice you to pieces."

_Always so scary…_ Lavi sweatdropped.

Ami smirked, "I'm not going to say 'I told you so' Lavi."

Lumi leapt up on the roof and nuzzled her mistress's leg.

"You came back faster than last time." Ami smiled down at the familiar.

* * *

"Such impertinence!" the Earl of Millennium retorted, expanding the black orb he was in, covering the last remaining Akuma with it.

* * *

SailorStar9: Another chapter down. Read and review.


	28. Edo’s Annihilation

SailorStar9: Chapter 26 goes up. This is Chapter 27. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 27: Edo's Annihilation

* * *

"That's…." Marshall Tiedoll gasped at the widening black orb the Earl of Millennium unleashed.

"What the…" Krory blinked at the black sphere that crashed onto the ground.

"Oh no!" Bookman let out a warning, realizing what it was.

"Miss Miranda, please open your eyes! Miss Miranda!" Chaoji tried to shake the unconscious Timekeeper awake. "Miss Miranda! It's no good. We won't make it.

* * *

"What the f…" Ami let out a curse as the impact almost blew Kanda and her away.

Kanda frowned, slicing through a huge chuck of debris that was broken off.

Digging his blade into the floor, he managed to prevent himself from getting blown away by the aftershock.

His attention was however caught by a gasp from the weakened ice wielder with him.

"Che!" the swordsman snorted, reaching out to grab the silvery-blue haired Exorcist before she was blown away.

His eyes widened when he saw her shake her head, a solemn smile on her face as she shrunk her hand from his grip, allowing herself to be taken away by the wind.

* * *

"Lavi!" Lenalee gasped as she was about to be blown off by the wind.

The Bookman-in-training grabbed her wrist as he used his hammer to anchor them.

"That was a close one." Lavi noted. "Lenalee, are you okay?"

"Sorry." Lenalee apologized. "You have to save me all the time."

"It's not like you Lenalee." Lavi chided as he pulled her in, placing her hand on the handle of his hammer. "We'll win and head home together, right?"

At her nod, he added, "C'mon this way."

However, an explosion broke the two apart.

"Lenalee!" Lavi screamed as the Chinese girl was blown off by the impact.

* * *

"Just disappear." The Earl of Millennium smirked at the massive destruction before him.

* * *

Marshall Tiedoll's eye widened at the aftereffect of the attack, Edo utterly leveled.

* * *

"You're amazing, Earl of Millennium. How terrifying." Tyki breathed in awe. "Edo's completely vanished."

At that, the Earl sneezed.

Skin sweatdropped.

"Are you okay, Master Earl?" Rero asked his Master. "Your nose is running."

"Ah. Spotted an Exorcist." Tyki suddenly remarked. "Still alive, is he?"

"Bastard…" Kanda hissed. "As if I'd go down that easily, dumbass."

"Marie. Marie, are you all right?" Marshall Tiedoll asked over the Exorcist's Innocence.

"Yes, Teacher." Marie replied.

"Are you injured?" Marshall Tiedoll asked.

"I'm fine." Marie assured him. "What in the world was that?"

"The Earl's power." Marshall Tiedoll replied. "It a miracle that you're alive. Can you tell how the others are?"

"Yes." Marie nodded.

"Oh no..." he added, after a while. "Marshall Cross's team has much fainter heartbeats than ours. Some of them are barely hanging on."

"Guys…" Lenalee's voice echoed through his Innocence. "Guys…"

* * *

"What just happened?" Chaoji asked, getting up.

"Master Exorcist!" he gasped when he noticed Miranda still activating her Time Record. "You didn't… you protected us all on your own?"

"It's because my clock cannot revive the dead…" Miranda replied. "But I couldn't save the others in time."

"Miranda…" Lenalee's voice called to her.

* * *

"Lenalee…" Lavi gasped as he struggled to get up.

"Damnit!" he hissed, falling back to the ground.

"Lavi!" Lenalee's voice called to him.

As the smoke cleared, Lavi's eyes widened when he saw Lenalee trapped within the crystal during episode 64. Ami was now kneeling in front of the crystal, her Exorcist coat gone, replaced by a strapless gown, silvering blue in color, flowed out at the waist like a waterfall. Diagonally, a solid light blue section ended A symmetrically, while the translucent powder-blue material flowed out beneath it to the ankle. And as before, a rainbow ripple of light surrounded her.

"This again…" he noted.

"Hey, what is that?" Kanda asked.

"What's the matter?" he pressed when Lavi reminded silent.

"Kanda." Lenalee's voice echoed. "Lavi. Guys."

"It can't be… that thing's…" Kanda gasped in realization.

"Lenalee." Lavi replied.

"Guys." Lenalee called out. "Guys!"

* * *

"Lenalee Lee's voice?" Marie gasped. "I've never heard anything like this before.

* * *

"Lenalee." Miranda muttered.

* * *

"That voice…" Marshall Tiedoll echoed.

* * *

"What the…" Skin inquired.

"You heard it?" Tyki asked.

"Yeah." Skin replied.

"Strange isn't it?" the Earl of Millennium questioned.

"Earl of Millennium?" Tyki asked his Master above him.

"There's definitely something strange about that Innocence." The Earl of Millennium remarked.

* * *

"Lenalee's Innocence protected her on its own will?" Kanda asked as the two approached the crystal.

"Yeah." Lavi replied.

"That's impossible for equip-type Innocence!" Kanda objected.

"If hers was a special type of Innocence, it might be possible." The newly-revealed Athena pointed out.

"Special…" Kanda echoed.

"Wait!" he gasped, realizing what she was implying. "Could this be…"

"I'm not saying hers is the Heart." Athena replied. "What I'm saying is that her Innocence could have evolved, like mine once did."

"Lavi," she asked the Bookman-in-training beside her. "Both you and Bookman already know who is the Keeper of the Heart, don't you?"

"Yes…" Lavi replied.

"Guys!" Lenalee called out.

* * *

_Once before, because of its own desire to protect her, Miss Lenalee's Innocence took that form. And now…_ Bookman wondered as he was being carried by Chaoji.

* * *

_If that's the case, then there really is a chance that Lenalee's Innocence is special._ Marshall Tiedoll noted. _That's an important to both their side and theirs._

Realizing what the meant, the Marshall took off.

* * *

_What timbre…_ Marie thought.

"Marie, look out! The Earl has set his sights on Lenalee!" Marshall Tiedoll shouted a warning.

* * *

With a snap of his fingers, the Earl instructed his Akuma to fire its attack.

* * *

"They're attacking from above! Kanda! Lavi!" Marie shouted a warning.

* * *

Both male Exorcists put their guard up as the Akuma's attack rained on them.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Lenalee." Athena said, revealing a golden cup her cupped hands, its top opening as she released the Chalice's power.

"What?" Lavi gasped when the smoke died down, the light of the Purity Chalice returning to the cup.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Kanda smirked, using his sword to block Tyki's attack.

"Not bad. However, I'll be taking her with me." Tyki told him.

"Yuu!" Lavi called out as the swordsman took the battle to the other side.

* * *

"With this, your vaunted sword can't touch me." Tyki smirked, using a powered-up energy blade to block Kanda's assault. "I'd like to have a bit more fun with you right now, but it seems out current situation won't allow it. I want to see it as soon as possible… the annihilation of this world!"

"I wonder which of us don't understand the situation he is in." Kanda retorted. "You might be the one to disappear."

"I like those eyes." Tyki told the swordsman, forming a double energy blade. "Be sure to watch it closely now… your own demise!"

The Noah's victory was short-lived when he released his attack had not worked.

"Mugen, Two Illusion Blades." Kanda smirked.

"Almost huh?" he added.

Tyki's grin widened as the two combatants jumped apart.

"You're giving me chills." The Noah said.

"Don't jerk me around!" Kanda retorted as the two clashed again.

* * *

"He never changes." Athena smiled. "Does he?"

"No." Lavi replied. His attention was drawn by a large shadow as Skin appeared.

"Do you like sweet things?" Skin hollered.

"Lavi!" Lenalee called out from within the crystal as Skin punched the hammer.

With a war cry, Lavi descended on the Noah's head from the top of his extended hammer's handle.

"Son of a…" Skin hissed as his attack missed.

"Grow! Grow! Grow!" Lavi instructed, his hammer growing in size and the Bookman-in-training struck the Noah with the grown hammer.

_Don't let him get away with this._ Skin thought as he was being flung away. Digging into the ground, the Noah stopped and grabbed the hammer, tossing Lavi away.

"Lavi. Lavi!" Lenalee screamed within the crystal.

"For you to be able to land an attack on me after taking all that damage…" Skin spat as he gripped Lavi's head in a death grip. "Just when we might have found _that_, you've ruined my good mood!"

_So, they really are after Lenalee._ Lavi realized. _Lenalee… you think I'd give up?_

"Unforgivable." Skin hissed. "You're all unforgivable! You Exorcists are all unforgivable!"

Lavi's eyes widened when the Noah cracked his head and the red-haired Exorcist fainted.

* * *

"Lavi. Lavi! Lavi!" Marie called out. Lavi awoke to find the blind Exorcist's strings had prevented Skin from finishing him.

"Marie!" Lavi gasped.

"I can't keep him restrained like this for long." Marie told him. "Lavi, can you move on your own?"

"I'm all right, somehow." Lavi replied, pushing himself up.

"You still intend on fighting with your body like this?" Skin mocked. "No matter how many of you stand before me, you'll never defeat me."

"We'll see about that." Lavi smirked, unleashing his fire seal.

"Guys!" Lenalee wailed inside the crystal.

* * *

"Lenalee!" Miranda gasped.

"Is something wrong, Master Exorcist?" Chaoji asked.

"No, but thanks for your concern." Miranda replied.

"Is that so?" Chaoji noted. "But is Innocence really able to do such things? I can't believe it can heal wounds, even if it's temporary."

"Except in a situation like this, I wouldn't want to use this power." Miranda replied, using her Time Record to take away Bookman and Krory's injuries. "They'll be able to fight again, albeit temporary, and will add more wounds to those that have yet to heal. We must end this battle sooner, even if it's just a second or there may be an irreversible sacrifice. Since I cannot fight… I must… I must…"

Her speech was interrupted by the Akuma approaching the crystal.

"The Akuma's begun to move." Chaoji realized.

"Lenalee!" Miranda gasped in horror.

"You're…" she turned to see Marshall Tiedoll.

"Wait right there." The Marshall stopped the Akuma.

"Maker of Eden, activate!" he unleashed his attack. "Witness the beauty of this world. Art!"

The Akuma was knocked down by the humanoid Innocence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lavi and Marie were engaging Skin.

"What the hell is that thing?" Lavi asked, noticing Marshall Tiedoll's attack.

"Teacher's Innocence." Marie replied. That's the first time I've seen something that large."

"Such sweet naïveté." Skin mocked.

"Marie!" Lavi gasped when the Noah knocked the blind Exorcist off his feet.

Such sweet naifs…" Skin laughed. "I love them!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyki and Kanda's fight continued.

"You'll never get lucky with the ladies if you're so persistent in your advances!" Tyki joked as he blocked Kanda's slashes.

"Shut your mouth!" Kanda retorted.

* * *

"Let me out!" Lenalee wailed as Marshall Tiedoll's Innocence tore the Akuma apart.

"Lenalee?" the Marshall gasped. "This is bad."

"Let me out!" Lenalee pounded on her crystal cage. "I'm an Exorcist! I have to fight! Let me out"

"That's fine by me." The Earl of Millennium smirked as he appeared above the crystal and fired an energy blast at the crystal.

Kanda leapt to defend the trapped Lenalee, only to be blocked by the Earl's power.

"It's useless." The Earl told him. "Try as you might, that level of power won't break through.

With a flick of his fingers, Kanda was blasted back.

"You've just made me angry." Tyki jumped in to engage the swordsman.

* * *

"Stop." Came Athena's stern voice.

"What?" the Earl blinked at the revealed Goddess, her Holy Cosmo radiating around her, and causing his power to dispel and stopping the surrounding fights.

"What kind of power is that?" he gasped, stepping back from the crystal. "Impossible! I sense a very strong aura from that girl… what is going on?"

"That aura is…" Tyki realized. "It's the first time I've ever felt that strong of an aura… it's not the Earl's… not Skin's… it's very strong… no what I felt is beyond any other aura, like the universe itself! Probably no one even among us Noahs, have such a powerful aura! Could that girl be…!"

"Impossible!" Skin gasped. "That girl has such a power… yet her face doesn't show it! But… that aura… my body can not move… it's being bound by it…"

"This world will not be destroyed." Athena proclaimed to the Earl above her.

"What?" the Earl hissed. "Damnit! I can't move!"

Then, Athena's Cosmo disappeared and the Earl powered up two energy blasts and fired it at the crystal.

Lenalee shut her eyes as the blasts struck.

Opening her eyes, she found herself falling into a deep abyss, as numerous ghostly skulls surrounded her and were about to bite her when a golden aura surrounded her.

_Lenalee… Lenalee… can you hear me?_ Athena's soothing voice entered her mind.

"Ami-nee…" Lenalee gasped, as Athena's Cosmo surrounded her, protecting the female Exorcist from the ghostly skulls.

The Earl of Millennium chuckled as his face appeared before the girl and Lenalee screamed.

_Do not be afraid…_ Athena told her.

The Goddess could not finish her sentence when Allen's evolved hand came into the scene, stopping the Earl.

* * *

Outside…

"What is this?" Kanda demanded as light started to engulf the crystal.

"The sky split." Lavi gasped as the Ark Allen was in was embedded into the crystal.

"No." Athena smiled. "The last player has arrived."

* * *

Inside the crystal…

"Good evening." The Earl greeted his nemesis. "It seems we meet again, Allen Walker."

"Good evening, Earl." Allen smirked.

* * *

SailorStar9: And as promised, Allen shows his ass. Read and review.


	29. Clown and Auguste

SailorStar9: Chapter 27 goes up. This is Chapter 28. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 28: Clown and Auguste

* * *

"You're quite the troublesome person." The Earl of Millennium noted. "Every time I see you, you get in my way."

"I won't let you lay a hand on Lenalee!" Allen hissed.

The Earl chuckled, "Do as you wish. In any case, I'll let you two get reacquainted…"

"Seeing as you're about to die," he grinned, leaping up and powering up an energy ball.

Allen jumped up and blocked the attack with his evolved Innocence.

"You won't be getting anywhere near Lenalee!" he promised, attacking the Earl.

The Earl of Millennium said nothing and fired another energy ball into Allen's stomach.

He was surprised when Allen took no damage. Turning around, he tossed another energy ball at the boy, only to have Allen meet his attack with his clawed hand.

Landing on the ground, the two charged at each other.

"Oh no…" Lenalee gasped as the battle raged on. "Because of the crystal, my legs won't…"

"Allen…" she managed to get out before fainting.

Upon landing, the Earl of Millennium then flew towards the unconscious Lenalee.

"Here I go." He grinned, as he neared his target.

"What?" he exclaimed as Allen intercepted.

"Persistent, aren't you?" he inquired, jumping to avoid Allen's attack.

"Earl!" Allen demanded as Rero appeared in the Earl of Millennium's hand.

"Take this!" the Earl of Millennium declared, turning Rero into a sword, and coming at Allen with energy at the blade's tip. Allen defended with his evolved Innocence.

"That form…" the Earl of Millennium noticed. "It almost look like the clown that chased after Auguste. You're such a funny child."

"Well then, just like the white clown, I shall prevent this unamusing tomfoolery from continuing!" Allen replied.

"You're causing everyone pain!" he added, breaking off the standstill and attacking the Earl of Millennium. "In order to stop you, I've returned to the battlefield."

The Earl of Millennium jumped back and the two charged at each other. Meeting mid-way, the Earl of Millennium blocked Allen's enraged punch, before defending the Exorcist's every move effectively.

Jumping apart, the two clashed head on again.

"In order to save both humans and Akuma," Allen remarked after knocking the Earl of Millennium's sword off. "I cannot allow myself to forgive you!"

"Cross Grave!" he sent his clawed hand into the Earl of Millennium's body.

"Regardless, we will face each other again." the Earl of Millennium chuckled, landing on his floating sword, unharmed. "Along with Little Miss Sleepy-head over there."

"Lenalee!" Allen gasped at the unconscious girl.

"Though, that does depend on whether you get the chance." The Earl of Millennium added.

"Take this!" he declared, firing a charged-up energy ball at Lenalee. Allen jumped in to intercept the attack.

* * *

Outside…

"What's going on?" Marie asked as the crystal exploded.

"I have no idea." Lavi replied.

"Lenalee? Lenalee!" Allen called out.

"Allen!" Lavi gasped. "No, that's impossible."

Marie watched as the Bookman-in-training walked into the smoke.

_What in the world happened?_ Lavi wondered. He stopped short when Allen's evolved Innocence blocked his path.

"An Akuma?" he inquired, using his hammer to hit the white cloak.

"No." Athena smiled as she appeared from the smoke, when Allen leapt into the clearing, bearing Lenalee in his arms.

"Lavi?" Allen blinked.

"No way! Allen?" Lavi was surprised.

"Lenalee won't wake up." Allen told him.

"What?" Lavi gasped.

"I knew the Squirt was too stubborn to die." Athena grinned as she approached Allen. "Welcome back, kiddo."

"Ami-sempai…" Allen blinked at the former ice wielder as Athena passed her healing Cosmo into Lenalee.

"She's been like this before." Lavi revealed, picking Lenalee up.

"Don't worry about it." Athena assured. "Her life isn't in danger anymore. I just healed her."

"Is that so?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." Athena smiled at him.

"Thank goodness." Allen sighed in relief. "Wait, before?"

"The same thing happened." Lavi explained. "After coming out of the crystal, she had no energy…"

"Hold it right there, you son of a bitch!" Kanda's holler interrupted Lavi's sentence.

"Die!" he shouted, attacking Allen.

"Kanda…" Allen stammered.

"Beansprout?" Kanda was surprised.

"My name is Allen." Allen corrected.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda demanded.

"Same to you." Allen retorted

"I was after the Noah with the curly hair." Kanda snorted.

"I had a feeling this would happen." Athena sighed as Lavi went pale-faced.

"Hey Lavi, have you any idea where he went?" Kanda asked.

"Come to think of it, what happened to the ripped guy I was fighting?" Lavi wondered outloud. "What's going on here? The Noah have completely vanished"

"The Earl probably called them back." Athena replied.

"What's with that face?" Allen demanded when Kanda turned his accusing expression at him. "Don't act as if I got in your way and caused you to lose to them! Besides, I bet the Noah got away because you're such a slowpoke."

"What was that?" Kanda demanded. "It was your punk ass that barged in here like a sloth, later then everyone else. What are you thinking, you slow beanspourt?"

"My name is Allen, how many times do I have to say it?" Allen retorted. "Oh yeah, I forgot your brain's as slow as the rest of you."

"That's some attitude you got there." Kanda shot back. "I'll show you who's really the dumb shit here. En Garde! I'll chop off that white hair of yours and sell it to some old geezers."

"Wouldn't wearing black hair get you a better deal?" Allen shrugged.

"For your insolence, I'll leave only one strand behind!" Kanda retorted.

"Are you trying to turn me into a kappa?" Allen asked.

Athena sighed as the two continued to argue, "The moment they meet, they start throwing insults at each other. Those two never change."

"Calm down, you two." Marie intervened.

"That's right. This is supposed to be a happy reunion." Lavi pointed out.

"Shut the hell up! I'll cut all your hair off!" the two arguing parties chorused together.

Athena sighed again.

* * *

"That person next to Mr. Kanda…" Miranda gasped. "It can't be…"

"Allen Walker." Bookman finished her sentence. "So he really is alive."

"His Innocence seems to have taken a strange form." Marshall Tiedoll noted. "Far too many things have happened one after another. It looks like some cleaning up is needed."

"The Squirt has complete synchronization with his evolved Innocence now." Athena added as she approached the group. "And Lenalee's Innocence is about to evolve as well."

Turning a smile at the four Exorcists, she first passed her healing Cosmo into Bookman and repeating the process with Krory.

* * *

Back in the Ark…

"That was so much fun…" Tyki remarked, puffing on his cigarette. "How come we have to head back now, Earl of Millennium? The Exorcist girl could've been the Heart, you know."

"So heavy…" the Earl commented as he dragged Tyki and Skin back. "You two have grown quite a bit."

"Hey, hold up. Are you listening?" Tyki inquired.

"There's only four more hours left until the download is complete, Tyki." Road informed him.

"Ah, Road? Good job on the programming." The Earl of Millennium turned to her.

"I want a year's worth of candy for all I've done." Road told him.

"Sure, sure." The Earl of Millennium replied. "Oh, that's right. Speaking of work, Tyki-pet's target has come back."

"You serious? He's alive? Left arm and all?" Tyki exclaimed.

"Alive and kicking. He got in my way quite splendidly." The Earl of Millennium replied.

_Ah hell…_ Tyki thought.

"Hey, whatcha talking about?" Road asked, flying down to hug the Earl of Millennium.

"Tyki-pet's incompetence." The Earl of Millennium replied.

"Did you change your cigarette brands, Tyki?" Road asked, ending down to sniff.

"What's with this, all of a sudden?" Tyki demanded. "No, they're the same."

"That so?" Road questioned. "Huh? Earl of Millennium, where Rero?"

* * *

Back with Jasdero and David…

Marshall Cross was gone by the time they arrived.

"Where's Cross?" Jasdero asked, staring at the chickens in the empty courtyard.

"Find him!" David shouted as Jasdero pounded his twin's head in.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Exorcist group was resting under a bridge.

"So, the Heart has appeared." Marshall Tiedoll noted as he looked at the newly-revealed Athena who was healing Lenalee with her Cosmo. "Well then, let's try piecing the story together. Cross's group planned to meet up with him and destroy the Akuma factory. Isn't that right?"

"Yes." Bookman replied.

"But our reason for coming here is to find more Innocence hosts." Marshall Tiedoll remarked. "It may sound a bit harsh given that we've just me, but I have no intention on helping Cross. That man, Marian, thinks of other humans as nothing but pawns. Even you, his supposed guards, were just bait with his modified Akumas in the plan he laid out. I wonder if it's possible to cooperate with a man like that."

"What happened to the modified Akuma with us?" Athena asked the Marshall.

"It self-destructed." Marshall Tiedoll replied.

"Figures." Athena sighed.

_Master is really hated, huh?_ Allen sweatdropped.

"Oh yes, I have a proposition for you all." Marshall Tiedoll commented.

"A proposition?" Bookman echoed.

"I think it would be best for the Cross unit to immediately pull back from the front lines." The Marshall suggested.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked.

"You want us to pull out without fighting?" Allen pressed.

"I don't believe the time is right yet for fighting the Earl of Millennium." The Marshall explained. "I believe survival is a job we must also carry out. As of right now, the only living Exorcists in this world are, Hevlaska back at the Order, Sokaro, Klaud, Marian and the nine of us present here. I don't want to expose you all to danger. In times of hardship, isn't a tactical retreat the best choice?"

"Nine?" Allen echoed.

"I'm excluded." Athena replied. "The moment I knew I was the Heartkeeper, I ceased to be an Exorcist anymore."

"Do we move forward to withdraw?" Lavi questioned.

"But Marshall Tiedoll." He added. "We've actually heard those same words before."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_If after hearing that, you somehow become hindrances, Marian wants you to just go home." Chomesuke_ _told the group. "Japan is already under control of the Earl of Millennium. The chances of making it out alive are extremely low."_

* * *

"But at the same time, this sleeping princess here said…" he remarked.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Let's keep going." Lenalee said. "We' can't turn back here. If we go back now, all the effort of those who gave their lives will be wasted."_

* * *

"We decided then that no matter how badly we were beaten up, we would forge on." He added.

"That's right." Krory agreed.

"We wish to keep going!" Miranda added.

"Us too!" Chaoji nodded.

"And you want this too, I presume?" Marshall Tiedoll turned to Allen.

"Yes. I wish to keep moving forward." Allen replied.

"Is that so?" Marshall Tiedoll sighed. "Then there's nothing more to hesitate about. The trip thus far must have been painful, but the path you must walk from here on is truly strewn with thorns."

* * *

"It's about time, huh, Crow?" Lavi asked after cleaning himself up. "Once Lenalee's condition has improved, we'll be heading out."

"What's wrong?" he blinked when Krory remained silent.

"I had completely forgotten the speech Lenalee gave back then." Krory admitted. "If we had chosen to stop here, we would've trampled on the efforts of those who lost their lives getting us this far."

"Crow…" Lavi muttered.

"For Chomesuke's sake as well, I'll…" Krory added.

"That's right." Lavi agreed. "If we don't leave now, we'll never be able to show our faces to everyone again."

* * *

_I'm sorry._ Allen apologized to the unconscious Lenalee. _I suddenly disappeared on you. And… Suman… I couldn't save him either._

Then, he turned when Lenalee opened her eyes.

"Lenalee!" he smiled in relief.

"Allen…" Lenalee blinked.

"Yeah." Allen replied. "I'm sorry. Forgive me, Lenalee."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Lenalee asked.

"If it's about Suman…" she added, reaching out to stroke his hair. "If it's about Suman… you saved him, Allen. That's why he didn't die in vain. I'm positive that you saved his heart. Welcome back, Allen."

"I'm back…" Allen choked, his left hand resting on Lenalee's hand. "I'm back, Lenalee."

"Look who's awake." Bookman interrupted the tender scene.

"Oh? Was Allen cryin' just now?" Lavi teased.

"I wasn't." Allen protested.

"You cried too, back on the ship." Lenalee pointed out.

"I didn't cry." Lavi objected.

"Oh? Did you really?" Lenalee asked.

"Don't be stupid! I didn't cry!" Lavi protested as everyone else laughed.

"You were all 'wah, wah, wah' huh?" Allen asked.

"I didn't cry like that!" Lavi objected.

* * *

"Was this what you were referring to?" Kanda asked the revealed Heartkeeper as laughter echoed from their resting place.

"About the Squirt and Lees?" Athena joked.

"Yup." She grinned.

"If Koumi ever finds out…" Kanda smirked.

"They'll come to that when they cross that bridge, Peacock." Athena told him.

"Where do we go from here?" he questioned after a moment's silence.

"Do you have to ask?" Athena raised an eyebrow as she turned around to face him.

Kissing him softly, she added, "I'm already yours, Yuu; the moment you slipped the Bond Ring on me, Heartkeeper or not."

Her eyes widened when Kanda pressed her against the wall, deepening the kiss she initiated.

Athena shut her eyes and moaned, the swordsman pressing his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. The Goddess complied, and it was not long before their tongues started battling for dominance.

* * *

Back under the bridge…

"Right." Chaoji nodded as he tied his haversack. "Preparations for departure are complete!"

"Huh? What's going on?" one of his companions asked as Chaoji's belongings started dropping on the ground.

"Chaoji! The other side! Tie the other side!" the other survivor of the shipwreck told him.

"What? Huh?" Chaoji blinked. "I wonder if I should tie it tighter."

"Uh no. I don't think that's the problem." the first survivor replied."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lavi and Bookman were taking a walk together.

"Lavi." Bookman told his disciple.

"What's up?" Lavi asked.

"In response to Marshall Tiedoll, you yourself said that you wish to keep moving forwards the Akuma." Bookman remarked.

Yeah. And?" Lavi inquired.

"Did you say that as a successor to the Bookman line, or as an Exorcist for the Dark Order?" Bookman asked. "You haven't forgotten your true reason fro being here, have you?"

"Don't worry about it. I haven't forgotten." Lavi replied. "Gramps, you worry too much. We've gotta hurry back to the others."

* * *

"Do you really plan on going?" Kanda asked as he approached Krory.

"Lenalee said it herself… we need to get moving quickly." Krory replied.

"What fools." Kanda remarked. "Well, if you end up dying, it will be your fault."

"What?" he blinked when Krory turned a look at him.

"We don't know until we try." Krory told him.

_That's right. We won't know until we try._ Allen agreed as the two continued their staring match. _No matter what lies on the path ahead, I wish to keep walking on it. Together with my friends._

"Every one of us is born under a star." Athena added, as she stood beside her junior. "Some are born lucky, others are not. Regardless however, each one of us has been guided by Destiny's hand; a path that has been laid out for us even before we were born."

Their attention was caught when Lenalee tried to get up.

"I have to be strong." The female Exorcist remarked, falling back to her feet.

"I'm okay I need to stand on my own." She frowned at Allen's offered hand.

"Lenalee," Allen spoke as she fell back to her feet. "Let's go together to meet my Master."

Lenalee nodded.

"Yeah, let's…" she replied, taking his hand.

A crackle of energy alerted them as a pentacle mark appeared under Athena's feet.

"Found ya!" Rero quipped, appearing from the portal.

Athena let out a scream as she fell through the portal.

"Ami-sempai!" Allen called out at the glowing pink portal.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well Athena gets herself captured. Find out what happens in the next chapter. Until then, read and review.


	30. Key and Noah’s Door

SailorStar9: Chapter 28 goes up. This is Chapter 29. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 29: Key and Noah's Door

* * *

"Ami-sempai!" Allen called after his senior who was pulled into the portal.

"Ami-nee!" Lenalee cried. Reaching her hand into the glowing gateway, she allowed herself to be pulled into it.

"Lenalee!" Allen shouted, following her example.

"Allen!" Lavi gasped, running forward, getting himself pulled into the portal alongside with Chaoji.

"They're after Athena!" Marshall Tiedoll warned.

"Damn!" both Kanda and Krory hissed as they ran into the portal.

"Stop!" Marshall Tiedoll called out.

The remainder of the group covered their eyes to shield them from the sudden burst of light.

"They disappeared." One of the two survivors of the shipwreck gasped as the pentacle mark vanished.

"Chaoji's gone!" the other exclaimed.

"Lavi, Krory and Kanda too." Marie added.

"What's that?" one of the two non-fighters suddenly gasped. "There's something weird in the sky!"

Marshall Tiedoll's eyes widened as jigsaw puzzles started falling from the sky, "This is… what is that structure?"

_Bookman is saying something. What language is that?_ Miranda wondered as Bookman started mumbling something under his breath.

"Noah's Ark is upon us." Bookman suddenly replied. "The destination of the five Exorcists is more than likely…"

* * *

In the Ark…

The gateway opened and everyone fell through it from the sky.

"That surprised me." Krory remarked, landing on top of the human pile.

"You're crushing me!" Allen whined.

"What is this place?" Kanda asked, after everyone detangled themselves.

"This is the inside of the Ark." Allen replied.

"Why the hell are we here?" Kanda demanded.

"No clue." Allen replied, an intense flame burning between the two arguing parties.

"Not in a good mood, are we?" Krory noted, sweatdropping.

"Lenalee, are you all right?" Lavi asked.

"Hey, there's a weird pumpkin under Lenalee!" he remarked, picking Lenalee up and noticing the squashed Rero underneath.

"Outta my way, you shitty Exorcists!" Rero quipped, flying up.

"It talks!" Lavi gulped.

"So this your doing?" both Kanda and Allen chorused murderously, resting their Innocence on Rero's neck.

"If you want to keep that head of yours intact, you'll let us out right now!" Kanda demanded.

"Where's the exit?" Allen commanded.

"There is no exit." Rero stammered.

Just then, the Earl of Millennium spoke through the Golem, "After many long years, this ship has fulfilled its purpose and has come to a stop. Excellent work, Rero. It's time to depart, my beloved Exorcists. You'll set sail with this ship along with Athena on its journey to hell."

As the Ark exploded around them, the Earl of Millennium added, "Be careful. Thos parts that have finished downloading are beginning to break apart."

"What the hell do you mean?" Kanda demanded.

"This boat will soon be absorbed interdimensionally and cease to exist." The Earl of Millennium replied. "Speaking in terms that minds like you can understand; you have three hours of life left in this world."

* * *

Outside…

"Something's coming." Marie reported.

"It's enough to drive you mad." Marshall Tiedoll added. "Marie, can you hear anything?"

"This sound…" Marie replied. "It's about twenty or thirty of those gigantic Akuma we faced before."

"The radio cannot get through to the kids. What should we do?" Bookman asked the Marshall.

"This isn't good." The Marshall shook his head. Then, his attention was diverted when a piece of the Innocence fragments he carried with him started glowing.

"Marshall, that's…" Bookman noted as the Innocence fragment floated above the Marshall's open palm.

"Yes, please go." The Marshall told the Innocence fragment.

At that, the Innocence flew up into the Ark.

"Marshall…" Bookman remarked.

"Well then it seems we've no choice." The Marshall added.

* * *

Inside the crumbling Ark…

"There should be a house somewhere around here to lead us to the outside world." Allen commented as Lavi broke through another building with his hammer. "I came through it."

"And just how many do you think we've already broken?" Lavi asked.

"It's pointless." Rero taunted. "The Ark's already stopped moving. It's no longer connected to any other dimensions. Like I said, there isn't an…"

The Golem's sentence was cut short when everyone punched it.

"Look out!" Lenalee warned.

"It really doesn't exist." Rero added as the floor crumbled under them. "There's no way to get out of this ship. You'll all die here."

"There is one." Tyki corrected.

"An exit, that is." He added, behind Allen, producing a key.

* * *

Outside…

"Miranda?" Bookman inquired, looking at the Timekeeper who had sank to her knees. "Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry." Miranda replied.

"Has something happened to Allen and the others in the Ark?" Bookman asked.

Miranda nodded.

"So many Akuma…" one of the non-fighters gasped as the horde of Akuma surrounded their hiding place.

"Stand back!" Marshall Tiedoll warned.

"Noel Organon: Verse of the Saint!" Marie unleashed his attack.

"Maker of Eden, activate!" Marshall Tiedoll activated his Innocence. "Witness the beauty of this world."

"Art!" he unleashed his attack.

"Art!" he called out once more as his humanoid Innocence was buried under the pile of Akuma. At his call, the humanoid giant knocked off the Akuma on top of it just as another humanoid appeared with it. The two humanoids then proceeded to tear one of the Akuma apart.

"Man… this is gonna be a long one." The Marshall noted.

"Are you all right, Miranda?" Bookman asked the panting Timekeeper. "Stay here with them and try not to wear yourself out. You aren't able to control your own flow of time, right? It must be quite exhausting, then, to keep maintaining the health of those in the Ark."

"I'm sorry." Miranda replied.

"It's fine." Bookman replied. "In any case, were you to give in, the kids in the Ark would have their injuries return."

"I can feel them." Miranda answered. "The injuries Allen and the others sustained are still within my Innocence. They're still alive, but I'm worried. The ability I'm using on them now only keeps their past injuries from returning. It's not like Time Recovery, which would continuously protect them. I can't do anything for them if they're injured further. I should have used Time Recovery on them, no matter what was occurring.

* * *

In the Ark…

"If it's an exit you want, we've got one." Tyki replied. "Boy."

"Thick Glasses!" Allen, Lavi and Krory exclaimed.

"Huh?" Tyki sweatdropped. "Is that my name?"

"Why? Why are you here?" Lavi asked.

"Hey." Kanda interrupted. "He's ready to kill you guys."

"Boy." Tyki's smile widened. "Why are you still alive?"

After a headbutt, he added, "Thanks to you, I had to take all that junk from the Earl of Millennium and the brats."

"What are you…" Allen gasped.

His sentence was cut short when Tyki turned back into his Noah form.

"You want a way out right?" the Noah asked. "I can give you one. This Ark has no exits now, but with Road's power, we can make one."

"A door came out of the ground?" Lavi gasped as a gate appeared behind Tyki.

"That's Miss Road's door!" Rero quipped.

"Road is the only Noah who can travel through dimensions without using the Ark." Tyki explained. "So how about we continue that little match from the train, only this time, we'll bet the exit against your lives. Oh, and no cheating now, Boy."

"What's the meaning of this Tyki? Master Earl won't allow…" Rero protested.

"The key here will get you through Road's door and the three leading up to it." Tyki added. "I'll let you guys have it. Think it over. Though it doesn't look like much time's left. And oh, aren't you guys missing one more?"

"Huh?" Lavi blinked.

"Wait!" Lenalee gasped suddenly. "Where's Ami-nee?"

"Ami-sempai…" Allen's eyes widened, realizing that the Heartkeeper was not with them.

"Tyki!" Rero called out as the top of a building crashed onto the Noah.

"The building collapsed on him!" Krory gasped.

Kanda caught the key was tossed out from the smoke.

"You know, hunting Exorcists is a hell of a way to pass the time." Tyki remarked from the debris.

Rero sweatdropped.

"The door's at the highest point in the Ark and it's also where the Radiance Princess is." Tyki added. "If you guys can make it there before it starts crumbling down, victory is yours and you can save the Radiance Princess."

"I've heard that the Noah Clan's immortal." Allen pointed out. "Exactly how is this a fair game?"

Tyki chuckled as he walked out of the debris, unscathed, "Ah, sorry about that. I don't know where you heard that, but we're humans, too, Boy. If it seems like we're immortal, it's only because you're all so weak."

"Here." He tossed a crystal orb to Allen. "This'll keep track of how the Radiance Princess is faring."

"You guys better hurry, or else the Radiance Princess's going to drown." He laughed as he walked off.

"This isn't good! Let's go!" Kanda suggested as the ground crumbled beneath them. "We need to find a safer place!"

Lenalee screamed, falling as the edge of the broken floor collapsed under her.

"Miss Lenalee!" Chaoji gasped.

"Hold on tight!" Allen told her as he caught her in his arms. Using the falling pieces as leverage, he leapt to safety.

"What should we do?" Lavi asked. "We can't run around forever. It's like the Earl said, this place is gonna be history soon."

"You have two hours left." Rero reminded.

"No matter what we do, we're doomed." Krory added.

"We're familiar with Road's ability to move through space." Allen remarked. "She's definitely capable of travel between dimensions."

"So, Road's door before might be some kind of trap, but…" Lavi reasoned. "But there's a chance…"

"There could be an exit." Lenalee pointed out.

"Not much of a choice huh?" Lavi sighed.

"We have to fight on." Allen told the group. "Ami-sempai's in the highest point of the Ark. She's counting on us to save her!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" the group played the simple game to decided who should decide on which door to open.

"Is this door alright?" Allen asked.

"Does it really matter which we choose?" Lavi asked.

"Hurry up, damnit." Kanda spat.

"Man, Allen, you're pretty bad at Rock, Paper, Scissors." Lavi added.

Ignoring their taunts, Allen unlocked the door.

"We're definitely getting out of here." He remarked, turning to face the group, raising his hand for a hand pile.

"Yep." Lavi agreed.

"Of course." Krory added.

"Yeah." Lenalee nodded.

"Oh yeah!" Chaoji remarked.

"Kanda?" Allen looked at the aloof swordsman.

"No way in hell." Kanda retorted.

"I figured." Allen noted.

"Let's go." Kanda told them.

"Ami-nee!" Lenalee gasped as she looked into the crystal ball.

"We don't have much time." Allen noted as the group saw Athena standing on a platform in a stone room, as water poured in from four stone lion heads on either side of the walls, the water already reaching three inches above her feet.

Nobody disagreed.

* * *

After opening the door, the group found themselves in a cartoon-like room with rock pile-like structures.

"Where are we?" Allen blinked.

"Guess we're not out of the Ark, huh?" Lavi asked.

"Kanda?" Allen asked as the swordsman turned abruptly.

A rock pile was crashed as Skinn stepped out.

"You guys, get moving." Kanda instructed.

"Yuu!" Lavi gasped.

"This guy's after our Marshall. I've seen him a few time before." Kanda replied.

"We can't leave you on your own, Kanda." Lenalee protested.

"Don't get me wrong." Kanda retorted. "I'm not doing this for you. Like I said, he's after our Marshall. It's my job to kill him."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, the guys race against time to save themselves and Athena from the crumbling Ark and Kanda's fight is up first. Will he win against the seemingly immortal Noah? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	31. Skinn Bolic’s Room

SailorStar9: Chapter 29 goes up. This is Chapter 30. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 30: Skinn Bolic's Room

* * *

Inside the Ark…

"Is that guy a member of the Noah Clan?" Allen asked.

"Most likely." Kanda replied. "I've seen him a lot since traveling in Edo. We could be his… no. he's the Noah that's hunting down our Marshall."

"So, you finally made it, Exorcists?" Skinn taunted. "Innocence? I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you. I won't forgive any of you Exorcists! Who will be the one to be crushed by the Noah's seven thousand years of enmity? Who will fight me?"

The Noah smirked and expanded his aura.

"You guys, get moving." Kanda instructed, drawing out his weapon.

"Kanda?" Allen blinked.

"I'll handle this guy." Kanda told them.

* * *

Outside…

Marshall Tiedoll and Marie were destroying the Akuma.

_There's no mistake. That thing is Noah's Ark._ Bookman pondered, looking at the golden cube in the sky. _If by any chance the seven of them have been forced into it, can there really be a way to escape?_

* * *

On the top of the Ark, Tyki was climbing his way to Road's room.

"Welcome ho…" Road beamed.

"What the… just Tyki?" she frowned.

"Thanks for that." Tyki replied. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Where are they?" Road complained.

"You already know, don't you?" Tyki asked. "They're in Skinn's room right now."

"I hope they get here soon." Road whined.

"Hey, hey, Skinn's only beginning to fight them." Tyki chided. "Jeez, do you really like that boy that much?"

"Tyki, you shouldn't say things that belittle others." Road scolded. "Hey, what should we do if he actually makes it here?"

"Dunno." Tyki replied. "How's the Radiance Princess doing?"

"Take a look." Road formed a viewing globe on the round table between them. Athena's image appeared within the globe, her Holy Cosmo still radiating around her unwaveringly, her eyes shut as she clasped her hands together in prayer.

* * *

In Skinn's room…

"An earthquake?" Allen gasped as the place started shaking.

"No, this isn't just some earthquake. We're still inside the Ark." Lavi replied.

"That's right." Rero quipped. "This room hasn't finished downloading to the new Ark yet. In other words, once the download's finished, all of you will be, too!"

"How long can we stay here? Spit it out!" Lavi demanded, grabbing the Golem.

"I don't know." Rero replied. "The downloading started from outside the Ark and the order that things are downloaded in is completely random. So, I can't possibly know how much longer this room'll last!"

"What?" Lavi gasped

Flying our of his grasp, the Golem added, "Besides, no matter how much you struggle, there's only 110 minutes left."

"110 minutes" Krory echoed.

"That's all the time you have before this Ark's fully downloaded and destroyed." The Golem explained. "That being the case, no matter where you go, this'll be the end of you! The Radiance Princess will be immersed in water by that time as well. How long she can hold her breath, I wonder…"

The Golem was about to taunt some more when a glittering stream of golden Cosmo dust flowed past the group.

"Athena's Cosmo…" Lavi blinked.

"Ami-nee…" Lenalee gasped, opening her palm to let the Cosmo trail past her hand.

"Right! I'm staying too, Kanda!" Allen raised his hand.

"Allen?" Lavi blinked.

"Allen, why?" Lenalee asked.

"Guys, while we're fighting, please go through to the exit and continue on the next room." Allen requested. "Ami-sempai's still fighting, isn't she? So, once we're done fighting here, we'll catch up with you."

"Allen… are you really that worried?" Krory asked.

"Well, even though Yuu's personality is like that, he is technically one of our companions. Besides, Golden Girl will kill us if he dies." Lavi shrugged.

"Wait! We don't have time for this!" he corrected himself. "Hold up a sec! If we're in that much of a rush, wouldn't it be better of everyone fought?"

"And if no one is able to escape, then what?" Allen pointed out. "What about Lenalee?"

"I can fight, too." Lenalee replied as Lavi sweatdropped.

"There are Noah beyond here as well." Allen added. "The group that moves ahead needs firepower, too, so it's best if just Kanda and I stay."

"I'll be damned if I get struck with you." Kanda retorted.

"Kanda!" Allen protested, only to be met by his Mugen in his face.

"I said I'll handle him." The swordsman insisted, his murderous aura flaring.

"Hey… Kanda?" Allen stammered as the blade came near his cheek.

"He's just like the devil." Lavi paled.

"Get out of my sight." Kanda demanded. "Or would you rather I start by slicing you all in half?"

"You serious?" Allen stuttered.

"Kanda?" Lenalee sweatdropped.

"He's threatening his own teammates?" Rero gasped in disbelief.

"Mugen, activate." Kanda activated his Innocence.

"Kanda?" Allen blanched as the swordsman turned his blade on them.

"You wouldn't… Yuu?" Lavi stammered.

"First Illusion: Hell Insects!" the swordsman unleashed his wraiths on the rest of the group.

"Kanda!" Allen rebuked, knocking the wraiths away from Lenalee.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Krory cried as one of the wraiths bit him.

"Oh god, the pain!" Rero wailed as it was bitten as well.

Lavi dodged the wraiths as Chaoji fled from the ones chasing him.

"Man, come on! How can you do something like this?" he exclaimed after the wraiths chasing him disappeared.

"Kanda, you dumbass!" both Allen and Lavi chorused together in anger.

"You're not human!" Chaoji ranted.

"You are a demon!" Krory agreed.

"Um, guys… Kanda's just…" Lenalee tried to pacify the outraged group.

"I don't care let just leave his ass behind!" Lavi exclaimed.

"And now you're going to sigh at us?" Allen demanded when Kanda let out a breath of resignation.

"If anyone should be sighing, it's us!" Lavi shouted.

"Just leave him, then." Allen remarked as the two turned and walked off.

"Yeah." Lavi agreed.

"Kanda?" Lenalee called out.

"Kanda! Be sure to catch up to us, all right?" she added, as the swordsman remained silent. "Promise me! And for Ami-nee's sake!"

"Kanda, answer me!" she yelled.

"I got it. Now get moving." Kanda answered.

Lenalee nodded.

Before she walked off, she added, "And Ami-nee told me to tell you this: don't you dare die on me, because if you do, I'll revive you and kill you myself, you arrogant Peacock. Her words, not mine."

"Sounds like her." Kanda smirked.

"All right then…" he turned to Skinn once the rest were gone. "I've kept you waiting."

"That took forever. I figured you'd the one who'd be my opponent." Skinn told him.

"Are you unsatisfied with me or something?" Kanda asked.

"No, I've been waiting for a one-on-one, is all." Skinn replied. "Those guys kept talking their heads off, so I was wondering what to do if they didn't stop."

The Noah smirked as he started glowing yellow as Kanda drew his sword.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"In that case, shouldn't there be a door here, too?" Lavi asked.

"That's right." Rero replied. "Once you turn the key in a door, it'll become an exit that connects to the next room."

"So that door will keep the two rooms connected the whole time?" Lavi asked the Golem.

"Correct. Rooms that have been connected will stay that way." Rero replied.

"That means when Kanda's finished, he can follow us." Allen noted.

"The one to follow you guys will be Master Noah!" Rero corrected. "After he takes care of that guy, it won't matter who steps up. You'll all be finished."

"Master Exorcist!" Chaoji called out. "There's a building over there!"

"So this is it huh?" Krory inquired as he stepped forward. "Allen?"

Allen nodded and tossed him the key. Krory opened the door and the door glowed white as the word 'Noah' appeared on the door.

"The next room." Krory told his companions.

"Let's go." Lavi replied.

"That light…" Allen gasped as they turned to look back, streams of purple lightning descended from the sky.

"They've begun." Lavi noted.

* * *

Back with the fight…

Skinn was channeling the lightning into himself.

Kanda frowned as a yellow armor formed on the Noah.

"Mugen, activate." He activated his Innocence.

"Second Illusion, activate!" he instantly went up to his Level Two attack. "Two Illusion Blades!"

* * *

"Come. Let's go." Krory commented.

"Yuu…" Lavi muttered.

"Let's go on ahead." Lenalee added. "He won't break his promise to Ami-nee or break her heart."

"Kanda, you better follow behind us." Allen said before he followed the rest of the group. "If you don't I'll kick your ass!"

* * *

Back with the fight…

"Lightning. Lightning. Lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning." Skinn chanted as he took in the lightning, unleashing a beam of lightning energy at the swordsman.

Kanda jumped to avoid the blast and the subsequent blast thrown at him.

"Die!" Skinn hollered, firing another energy blast from his mouth as the swordsman closed in on him.

Kanda stopped in his tracks, using his connected blades to guard himself as the numerous energy streams rained on him.

Skinn's victorious smirk disappeared when Kanda dispelled his attack.

"Two Illusion Blades: Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!" he unleashed his attack.

Skinn expanded his energy to counter the attack. However, two of the blue lightning streams broke through and Skinn jumped to avoid the impact.

The two adversaries clashed in the middle of the battlefield, each landing on the opposite side of each other.

"Not bad, not bad..." Skinn praised, cracking his neck as five spikes on his head dropped off.

The Noah then smirked when Kanda found Skinn's energy crackling on his wrist.

* * *

In Road's room…

"It's started." Road remarked. 'Skinn's fight with the Exorcists has just begun. Though I can't tell which one he's fighting."

"Well, are the other guys still in there?" Tyki asked.

"There's only one guy left in Skinn's room." Road replied. "Looks like the others moved on to the next room."

"What's that idiot Skinn thinking?" Tyki was confused.

"You know… that guy can't think about anything but the enemy in front of him." Road replied.

"He really is a dumbass." Tyki chuckled. "Then again, maybe we are, too."

"It really isn't even necessary for us to fight against those Exorcists." Road added. "We could just leave them. They'd all die once the Ark's destroyed anyway."

"Even though we made the decision to do this ourselves, the Earl of Millennium hasn't said a thing." Tyki pointed out. "I wonder if his silence means he's not mad at us."

"As if I'd know." Road replied. "The Earl's thoughts are his own. He just doesn't want to put us in any danger. We're his beloved sacrifices to God, after all. But I understand it can't be helped. The dangerous nature of the Noah… really though, Tyki… you're…"

* * *

"Where are we?" Krory asked.

"A new area?" Chaoji guessed.

"What's up wit h his hallway? Just how far does it go?" Lavi asked.

"Where's the next door?" Krory asked the Golem with them.

"Searching for it is your job!" Rero complained.

"Don't be such a tightwad!" Lavi scolded.

"Are you worried about Kanda, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Not a chance." Allen stammered. "Are you, Lenalee?"

"Yeah, I'm worried." Lenalee replied. "But Kanda promised me that he'd be sure to catch up with us. That's why I truly believe he'll come. And Ami-nee too. Her love for him will pull him through."

Allen nodded in agreement, "Let's go, Lenalee."

Lenalee nodded, "Kanda…"

* * *

Back with the fight…

"Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!" Kanda unleashed his attack again.

"Die!" Skinn used his lightning attack to counter.

The two clashed again with Kanda slicing his blade through Skinn's stomach and breaking off bits of the Noah's armor.

The swordsman then winced slightly as Skinn's energy crackled on his blade.

"Seems you really can fight." He told the Noah.

At Skinn's confused look, he added, "I always thought you couldn't. You only stood and watched the battles. Every time we come into contact with Akuma, you would always be there, but all you ever did was stare. That's why I thought you couldn't fight."

"It's because there were four of you." Skinn replied.

"Who cares?" Kanda asked.

"First. Second. Third. Four. I was trying to figure out which of you I should have a match with first." Skin answered. "When watching you four, I was always thinking about that order."

_He really is just a retard._ Kanda thought.

"You've finally decided on your opponent then?" he asked.

"I have!" Skinn replied. "It's you! I can have a one-on-one match with you now, so that makes you first!"

"Going with the flow huh?" Kanda smirked.

"I wonder who I should pick when I'm finished with you…" Skinn pondered. "Which one of your pals from before should come next huh? Who do you think would be good?"

"What was that?" Kanda demanded.

"After I defeat you, I should be able to have another one-on-one fight, right?" Skinn added. "So after going through that door, I'll face another Exorcist in duel. And once he's through, I'll pick someone else! I'll finish off every last Exorcist who's inside this Ark! And then, I'll finally, I'll face Tiedoll after I kill the Radiance Princess!"

Kanda used his powered-up blades to deflect the attack Skinn sent at him.

"You are dead wrong on that one." The swordsman informed the Noah. "This will be your grave. After I beat the shit out of you, that is."

"Hit a nerve, did I? How typical of an Exorcist!" Skinn mocked. "You used your own anger to give yourself a boost. I'm the Noah Clan's Skinn Bolic! What are you known as within Tiedoll's group?"

"Kanda." The swordsman replied.

"That so?" Skinn taunted.

"Take a look." He added, powering up some more. "This is the power of the Noah's fury."

Forming three circles of lightning energy, he sent the energy upwards, splitting the power into numerous lightning streams that destroyed the surrounding landscape.

"Kanda," he added, as the lightning descended around the Exorcist. "Do you like sweets?"

"Can't stand them." Kanda smirked.

* * *

SailorStar9: And after much talking, Kanda's fight against Skinn continues for the next two chapters. What will happen? Stay tuned and find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	32. Taboo Three Illusions

SailorStar9: Chapter 30 goes up. This is Chapter 31. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 31: Taboo Three Illusions

* * *

At Kanda's answer, Skinn unleashed his power, forcing the swordsman to dodge every attack.

Backing off, Kanda took a quick look at the crackling on his wrist as Skinn charged at him.

A split second later, Kanda slashed through the Noah's skin, only to have the wound close up.

Skinn then unleashed his power again, forcing Kanda to dodge every attack.

"Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive, never forgive, never forgive, never forgive, never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive!" Skinn chanted as he approached the swordsman.

* * *

In Road's room…

"And God said, 'Go your ways, and pour out the vitals of the wrath of God upon the earth. And the first poured out his vital; and a grievous sore fell upon them which had the mark of the beast, and upon them who worshipped his image." Road quoted. "And the sea became as the blood of a dead man, and every living soul died in the sea. And the third and fourth poured out their vitals; and the rivers and fountains became blood, and men were scotched with great heat. And the fifth poured his vital upon the seal of the beast; and his kingdom was full of darkness, and they gnawed their tongues in pain and blasphemed God because of their pain. And the sixth poured his vital upon the great river, and it died up and unclean spirits come out of the mouth of the dragon, and of the beast, and of the false prophet. And there were voices, and thunders, and lightnings; and there was a great earthquake, such as was not since men were upon the earth."

* * *

Back with fight…

"Never forgive. Never forgive Exorcists!" Skinn recited as he approached his opponent.

"_Never forgive_!" he let out a cry, unleashing his strongest attack yet.

"Lightning!" he unleashed a ring of thunder from his mouth when Kanda was within range.

"Lightning!" he fired two series of thunder rings at the swordsman on the ground.

"Over here." Kanda remarked, appearing behind the Noah.

"Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!" he unleashed his attack point-blank.

"That hurt." Skinn noted, getting up and cracking his neck. "You're pretty quick. Much faster than me."

_He's still able to stand?"_ Kanda wondered. _And after taking a direct hit too. It's not that it's not effective, but that the Second Illusion's not strong enough to bring him down. He's much stronger than an Akuma. What is this guy? This is a Noah? Whatever. It means nothing._

A sudden earthquake shook the swordsman out of his musing.

_Another earthquake?_ Kanda noted. _This place doesn't have much time left. She' s going to kill me for this._

"Second Illusion: Sublimate!" he powered up.

_From here on, katana, take my life force and give me power._ He mused. _Forgive me, Nymph._

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You know, Kanda, your life has a limit." Koumi told the recovering swordsman after a mission. "You mustn't misjudge how much of it you have."_

* * *

Back in the fight…

"Take my life and rise!" Kanda chanted, releasing his forbidden attack. "Taboo Three Illusions!"

"Hey, hey! Slow down a sec! You're trying to end this already?" Skinn inquired at the sudden surge if power.

"I never said I'd take the time to enjoy my fight with you." Kanda snorted. "If that's what you want, you can take as long as you need in the afterlife."

"The afterlife huh?" Skinn echoed. "If I'm going there, you'll probably be coming with me. You've noticed it, haven't you, Exorcist? Your hand. Though right now it's probably only a small burn. I am the Noah who governs wrath, Skinn Bolic! My body houses energy measuring millions of volts! Do you get it? When you cut this body of mine with your katana, all the energy stored within me flows directly into you! You got that? Humans that incur the wrath of God will be reduced to nothing but ash!"

"I've said it once before…" Kanda raised his weapon. "I will live."

At that, the two clashed again.

* * *

Back in the stone pillar…

Athena's eyes snapped open when she realized that Kanda had unsealed his forbidden attack.

"Yuu…" she wept, sinking to her knees, not really caring that the water had risen to her hips. "How could you… you… you promised…"

* * *

Back with the fight…

Skinn was stunned that Kanda was swifter than before.

_This human…_ the Noah noted, as Kanda sliced through him twice, before continuing his assault. _He's even faster than before. My eyes can only see a blur. However!_

With a cry, Skinn unleashed another jolt of lightning. _The more you cut me, the more you defend against my power, the closer you come to defeat. You'll lose. You'll be killed by me._

"I'll be careful if I were you." Kanda advised the laughing Noah. "With all the openings you're leaving, I just might take your head off."

"No way…" Skinn gasped, collapsing on his knees as his blood started gushing from his newly made wounds. "What in the… when did you have the time to cut me so much? However, Exorcist, after cutting me this much and having so much contact with me…"

"As I thought." The Noah added, noticing Kanda's wince. "Your hands are about to quit on you, huh?"

_With the Taboo Three Illusion draining my life, my recovery ability's somewhat reduced._ Kanda noted. _But to finish him, this is…_

"More than enough." Skinn commented. "Lasting this long is more than enough. That time has come!"

Kanda then let out a cry as the Noah's chains were embedded within his body.

* * *

Meanwhile, the stone pillar, Athena was mirroring Kanda's every injury and experiencing the same pain he was sensing.

_Damnit Peacock…_ she thought. _Have you forgotten what giving me a Bond Ring entails?_

* * *

Back with the fight…

"You are naïve, Exorcist." Skinn mocked as his chains skewered the swordsman.

"Naïve guys are sweet." He added, recalling his chains. "I love 'em!"

"Lightning!" he called out, pulling the Exorcist towards him and sending him crashing into a stone slab. "Like I told you, when you cut me and block my attacks, you enable my weapons to transfer my energy straight to you. These chains are that very energy I have placed within you. How's it feel to be attacked and pierced from the inside out?"

"Divine Punishment!" he cried, pulling the swordsman out of the debris and passing his energy into him. "What's the matter? You dead already?"

"What?" he frowned when Kanda moved, the tattoo on his chest activating. "He's still alive?"

"I won't die." Kanda told him. "I cannot die. Pain the ass chains. Prepare yourself! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!"

"Useless!" Skinn mocked as the swordsman tried to cut through the chains. "It's impossible to cut those chains."

That said, he tossed Kanda towards another stone slab.

"You're finished!" he declared. "You may be faster than me, but I'm leagues ahead of you in strength. In this situation, you haven't a chance in hell. Furthermore, swordsmen must face their attackers! While you're being swung by my chains, you can't position your attack. Your katana's nothing but a stick! It's over, Exorcist. You're through! Now then, may you die, consumed by fear and suffering. May that countenance of fear quell my fury!"

_This guy…_ the Noah stopped in his tracks, seeing Kanda's determined stare. _He still has those eyes? Doesn't he fear death?_

"Don't you fear death?" he hollered.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Aren't you afraid to die?" Koumi asked._

"_I won't die. My wounds have already healed." Kanda replied, dressing._

"_They're healing slower than before." Koumi pointed out. "Even with her healing power."_

"_As long as they still do, there's no problem." Kanda replied._

"_But here will come a time when they won't." Koumi protested. "In other words, Kanda, your clock has started ticking. You cannot misjudge it… the strength of your life force."_

_A silent gasp came from outside the infirmary but it was loud enough to be heard by the two occupants._

_Koumi turned, flinging the door open, only to see a flash of silvery blue disappear around the corner._

"_Don't tell me…" Kanda's eyes widened as he followed Koumi's example._

"_She was there." Koumi replied. "And she heard."_

* * *

"I won't die." Kanda hissed determinedly.

"Ridiculous! That's impossible!" Skinn exclaimed.

His next sentence was cut short when the room started breaking down.

_Is it this room's turn now?_ Kanda wondered.

"So it's happening?" Skinn realized.

* * *

In Road's room…

"The room's started to collapse." Road told Tyki

* * *

With the rest of the group…

"So strong!" Lenalee gasped as she supported herself with a nearby pillar as the earthquake shook.

"Another room is falling apart!" Allen remarked.

_Kanda…_ Lenalee wondered worriedly.

* * *

Back with the fight…

_This room has begun to collapse._ Kanda realized. _I need to hurry this up._

"The entrance has disappeared huh?" Skinn noted as the surrounding buildings started sinking to the ground. "The only way out now, is through the exit. I wonder which of us will walk outta here, Exorcist."

"You have trouble remembering?" Kanda reminded. "My name is Kanda, you lightning bastard."

_I will be the one to live._ He decided, his tattoo activating.

"So naïve!" Skinn mocked, summoning nine of his thunder rings to attack the swordsman.

With the chains restraining him, Kanda could not dodge the attack as the rings converged on him.

Pulling his chains, Skinn tossed his victim onto the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" the Noah added. "Divine Punishment!"

"Have some more!" he cried, sending some more lightning streams of the defenseless swordsman.

_I…_ Kanda's eyes snapped open.

"More, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more!" Skinn chanted, sending more his power to the fallen Kanda.

_I won't die._ Kanda pondered, a vision of his lotus appearing in his mind, a petal falling off. _There's no way I'll die. That person…_

"Lightning! Lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning. Lightning!" Skinn summoning more of his energy and sending it towards the swordsman.

"Hey…" he called to the bare-chested Kanda. "You about ready to die yet?"

* * *

Outside, Miranda gasped.

"What's wrong?" Bookman asked.

"No… it's nothing." The Timekeeper replied.

"It couldn't be… has something perhaps happened to those in the Ark?" Bookman inquired.

"They're fine." Miranda assured him. "Everyone in the Ark's 'time' is still inside my Innocence. If one of them were to disappear, I would definitely know. They're fine. Everyone's still fine.

* * *

Back with the fight…

Kanda's tattoo had activated itself.

_I…_ the swordsman choked in Skinn's grip on his throat. _I… I…_

"How many time do I have to kill you before you die?" Skinn demanded, seeing that Kanda was still alive. "Shall I take your head then?"

Just then, Kanda thrust his blade into the Noah's body.

"What's this now?" Skinn inquired.

"I've been waiting for this chance!" Kanda told him, slicing his sword through the Noah.

"Die! Die!" the Noah cursed.

With a rare cry, Kanda sliced through the Noah.

Releasing his grip on the Exorcist, Skinn collapsed to the ground in a pool of his blood.

"My body's being destroyed by that Innocence-using bastard." the Noah gasped, his armor breaking off. "You took my energy until your own weapon melted? But now… your Innocence has been rendered unusable…"

"'Noah are immortal'?" Kanda quoted. "Who came up with that bullshit? Humans will all die, as long as they remain human."

As Skinn's chains melted away, Kanda strained to get to the exit as the room collapsed around him.

"Noah are immortal." Skinn gasped out as he kneeled on the snowing ground.

* * *

SailorStar9: If you guys think Kanda's fight is over, think again. Skinn gets up in the next episode, more furious and vicious than ever. Until then, read and review.


	33. Noah’s Memory

SailorStar9: Chapter 31 goes up. This is Chapter 32. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 32: Noah's Memory

* * *

"Shit." Kanda let out a curse as he sank onto the snow-covered ground. "My left hand has gone numb. My knees too. Is it because I used my life force for so long in that fight that my recovery can't catch up?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You cannot misjudge it…" Koumi warned. "The strength of your life force."_

* * *

_This is no time to lose consciousness!_ Kanda told himself.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Right! I'm staying too, Kanda!" Allen raised his hand._

"_Kanda! Be sure to catch up to us, all right?" Lenalee told him. "Promise me! And for Ami-nee's sake!"_

* * *

_Che!_ the swordsman snorted as he pulled himself up with his battered sword. _Seems like I'm remembering some lame crap… no way am I going to die in a place like this!_

"You were always the stubborn one, Peacock. Ever since I met you." Athena teased, as she materialized in front of her war-beaten lover.

Kanda's eyes widened at her overwhelming yet gentle Cosmo that radiated around her, allowing himself to fall into her awaiting arms.

"Idiotic Peacock." The Goddess muttered. Softly pressing her lips on his neck, a soft golden flare encased the couple as she passed her healing Cosmo to him, his tattoo bursting into a white light as the Goddess' Cosmo took over the healing process his tattoo was supposed to take.

"That's all I can do for now." she told him.

The Goddess was immediately silenced by a deep kiss from the healing swordsman.

"Why?" Kanda asked.

"I felt you." Athena told him. "You needed me."

"How?" Kanda demanded.

"The Bond Ring." Athena replied. "Do you _even _know what it means when you gave it to me?"

Kanda's eyes widened at the implication.

"We're Bonded, Peacock." Athena reminded him. "Not only physically and spiritually, emotionally as well. I feel what you feel. Being Bonded literally means being linked to one another in every way. At times, it'll even allow you to feel the emotions I feel. Even physical sensations are passed at times. That's because the bond entwines our souls together. One can't survive without the other anymore. If one of us goes, the other will instantly follow. In other words, _genius_, if you die, so will I."

"You passed your pain to me, without knowing it." She told him. "I knew you needed me."

"My time here grows short." She added quickly. "Hurry, and finish this fight; Skinn isn't dead."

"And you better not die on me, Peacock." She reminded him before disappearing altogether.

Kanda pondered her words of awhile. So, if one of them dies the other will, too. The concept was a bit scary, but he also felt relieved that he would never experience living a life without his Nymph. If that ever happens, it would be like his very being had died with her anyway.

* * *

In Road's room…

"And God saw that the wickedness of man was great in the earth, and that every imagination of the thoughts of his heart was only evil continually. And it repented the Lord that he had made man on the earth, and it grieved his heart." Road recited. "And the Lord said, 'I will destroy man whom I have created from the face of the earth; both man, and beast, and the creeping thing, and the fowls in the air…"

* * *

"Never forgive." Skinn muttered, black tears running down from his eyes. "Never forgive the Innocence."

* * *

Back in Road's room…

"… for it repenteth me that I have made them." Road continued her recitation.

* * *

_Flashback to three years ago in New Orleans, America._

"_Noah?" the head priest echoed. "By Noah, could you possibly be referring to the Noah in the Old Testament? Um…"_

"_Skinn Bolic." The then human Skinn supplied. "I work down by the docks._

"_Ah, please to meet you. I'm…" the Father greeted._

"_I know." Skinn cut in. "You're the priest here, right?"_

"_Yeah." The Father replied. "So, what was it you want to find out about Noah?"_

"_Weird stuff's been happening to my body lately." Skinn replied. "Blood's coming from my head."_

"_Blood?" the Father echoed. "That's probably something a doctor could help with more than I."_

"_I have no money." Skinn revealed. "It's fine. Please, just take a look at it."_

"_Even if I look at it, I still…" the Father shook his head._

"_That's…" he gasped when Skinn pulled down his bandages to reveal his Noah markings. "Stigmata!"_

"_What's wrong?" he asked as Skinn knelt on the floor in pain. "In any case, please come inside. Someone give me a hand with him!"_

* * *

"When I first awakened as a Noah, I was only 25 years old. It was a cold autumn day." Skinn reminisced.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Father, it's started again!" one of the nuns gasped._

"_Hang on. Hand in there!" the Father pleaded with the screaming and writhing Skinn._

"_It hurts!" Skinn cried. "My entire body hurts! Someone! Someone please save me! Anyone!"_

"_Fetch painkillers and water." The Father instructed._

"_Yes!" the two nuns replied and hurried off as the Father restrained Skinn._

"_Come on now! You've got to hang in there!" the Father told his patient._

"_The pain!" Skinn wailed._

* * *

In Road's room…

"And all flesh died that moved upon the earth, both of fowl, and of cattle, and of beast and of every creeping thing that creepth upon the earth, and every man: all in whose nostrils was the breath of life, of all that was in the dry land, died." Road continued her recital.

* * *

"Every time the suffering ceased, a cold and dark nightmare of the end consumed me." Skinn recollected. "I could feel the existence of something else within me."

* * *

In Road's room…

The eldest Noah continued, "And all those who breathed in the power of life… in other words, all those on the dry earth, died. And like this, from the face of the earth, from man, to the animals, to the moving beings and even to those who soared through the heavens, were all stripped from the land by God."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Never forgive him." Skinn chanted, biting his fingernails. "Never forgive him. Never forgive him. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive him. Never forgive him. Never forgive."_

"_Poor thing. You can't sleep, can you?" the Earl of Millennium appeared before him._

"_And Noah only remained alive, and they that were with him in the Ark." Road recited from the bible. "Noah's fury is still strong, even after 7000 years."_

"_You shouldn't eat your fingers." She told .he newly revealed Noah, waging a piece of sweet in front of him." Try eating candy. It's sweet."_

_Skinn reached out and popped the sweet into his mouth._

"_See, it's sweet, isn't it?" Road asked._

"_Skinn Bolic, you were born as one of God's chosen, the Noah." The Earl of Millennium told him. You carry within you Noah's genes. Within you right now exists both the fury and suffering of the true event of 7000 years ago. It memory is engraved upon your genes. Skinn, that memory you have is hatred."_

"_Hatred?" Skinn echoed._

"_That's right." The Earl of Millennium replied. "Your awakening is complete. You can see this world's true form now, can't you?"_

"_There, there." Road soothed the weeping Noah._

"_Oh, you're able to move about today?" the Father asked the awakened Noah the next day as he washed his face. "I'll prepare your breakfast. This must be the first time in a while. Are you able to eat?"_

"_Hey." Skinn spoke. "Today, I'm going home. Eliminate any humans from the dockyard or church who know me by tomorrow."_

"_Understood, Master Noah." The newly reveal Akuma replied._

"_Never forgive him." Skinn decided. "Never forgive him. Never forgive him. Never forgive! Never forgive! Never forgive… him… him… him… never forgive him! Never forgive him! Never forgive him. Never forgive God! Don't you ever forgive him! Don't forgive him! Don't you ever forgive him! Never, ever forgive him!"_

* * *

"Never forgive the Innocence." Skinn was back in the present. "Never forgive the Exorcists!

_You've gotta be shitting me…_ Kanda hissed, turning back when he saw the streams of lightning coming down from the sky, reviving the Noah. _I hate it when she's right._

"Never forgive him. Never forgive him!" Skinn chanted as he stood up.

"That guy's still…" Kanda realized in horror.

"Never forgive him! Never forgive him!" Skinn screamed, powering up an immense energy ball.

_Damnit…_ Kanda wondered. _I'm losing consciousness again. I've got to endure just a bit longer!_

"Never forgive!" Skinn repeated. "Never forgive. Never, ever…"

"Forgive!" he called out, firing his large energy beam as Kanda drew his sword.

Running forward, he skidded to a stop, dodging the energy blast.

"Mugen, activate!" he called forth his Innocence.

"Damn!" he hissed, when he realized his strike had no effect on the enraged Noah. "Just die!"

With a war cry, he leapt, striking the Noah, only to be repelled by Skinn's armor again.

"Noah are immortal." The Noah informed him.

_Why is this happening?_ Kanda wondered. _This guy's in no condition to be fighting._

"Never forgive." Skinn chanted. "Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive."

_Has he already lost consciousness?_ Kanda pondered. _Is it just the Noah's hatred controlling his body? That son of a bitch! He's gonna let loose a huge one!_

"I cut my opponent too much." He noted, looking at his crackling blade. "Am I at my limit too? At this rate, if I take his attack…"

"Never forgive." Skinn recited. "Never forgive! Never forgive!"

"Behind me's the…" Kanda snorted. "Mugen!"

"Can you hold on?" he asked his weapon. "Two Illusion Blades!"

"Never forgive." Skinn continued his chant. "Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive the Exorcists!"

With a scream, the Noah fired his attack.

_If I dodge it, the exit is history._ Kanda realized. _Please endure it Mugen! Taboo Three Illusions!_

"Draw on my life and rise, Mugen!" he called out, raising his twin blades as he powered up.

* * *

In the stone pillar, Athena was praying when she sensed Kanda had unleashed his forbidden attack… again.

_Yuu… Guess he never changes._ The Goddess mused.

* * *

Using his powered-up blades, Kanda defended himself, as the aftershock of Skinn's energy attack tore the place apart.

"Hang on, Mugen!" he pleaded.

_His power is increasing!_ He realized, still taking on the attack. _Where is this power coming from?_

"Never forgive." Skinn muttered. "Never forgive. Never forgive the Innocence."

"This is the Noah's hatred?" Kanda wondered.

"Never forgive!" Skinn's grin widened. "Noah are immortal! The one who will die is you!"

_I won't die._ Kanda's eyes widened at the sudden surge in power from the Noah. _Until I can tell that person, I'll…_

The swordsman stood stunned when his blades shattered under the powerful assault, a strong beam of light encasing the two combatants after a while.

"I did it." Skinn grinned after the light died down, Kanda now hanging on a blackened ledge. "I did it. I did it. I did it. I did it. I destroyed his Innocence."

"I destroyed it!" the Noah laughed.

"A light under my feet? What is this?" he blinked, noticing a stream of blue light traveling under his feet. "No… this is no ordinary light."

"Consume." Kanda mumbled, as Athena's golden Cosmo encased him in its warmth. "Mugen."

At that, the blue light streaked out, connecting to the broken pieces of the sword.

"What…" the Noah gasped. "The light! The light's reconnecting the broken Innocence sword fragments!"

"My life-draining Taboo Three Illusions." Kanda replied. "My katana won't die so easily!"

Skinn gasped as the Mugen reconstructed itself.

With his weapon complete, Kanda let out a war cry, giving the Noah one last slash, head first.

"With this…" the victorious swordsman added. "It's truly over."

"You still don't get it." Skinn smirked. "I've told you, the Noah are immortal! This isn't anywhere near finished! Exorcist, why? Why won't you die?"

"I've already told you." Kanda replied.

"This…" Skinn blinked as Athena's image appeared behind the drained swordsman. "What is this warm, forgiving and gentle aura?"

"I get it!" Skinn realized. "You're… you're…"

"Shut your damn mouth. You're done." Kanda retorted as Skinn melted into dust.

"I'm gonna have to apologize to that punk Koumi." He snorted.

A vision of his lotus appeared in his mind again, this time Ami was before the hourglass.

Kanda's eyes widened when he saw her remove her Innocence orb, the icy white light bursting from the crystal as the former ice wielder wincing, a silent cry wrenching from her throat. When the light died down, Kanda could see a light blue line connecting the then ice wielder's chest to the lotus.

* * *

"_When you love a person, you'll do anything for him." Ami had told him. "Even if it meant giving up your life."_

* * *

"Damn that girl!" Kanda hissed, realizing what she had done. "She didn't have to link her life thread to the lotus!"

"Be sure to catch up to us, all right?" Lenalee's last sentence rang in his mind.

_I… I…_ the swordsman pondered as memories of the group came to his mind.

"I can still…" he muttered, sinking back to his knees again as the room crumbled around him.

"They're gonna be pissed at me." He snorted, letting out a somewhat evil grin.

* * *

Back with the rest of the group…

"That's…." Allen gasped.

* * *

Outside…

Miranda let out a startled gasp.

"Someone's time has…" she realized. "Someone's time has disappeared!"

* * *

SailorStar9: If you think Kanda's dead, think again; as if the animators would let him die. Next chapter, Allen's group takes on the Jasdero and David twins. In the mean time, read and review.


	34. Twins’ Trap

SailorStar9: Chapter 32 goes up. This is Chapter 33. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 33: Twins' Trap

* * *

In Road's room…

"Good night, Skinn." The eldest Noah remarked, dangling a sweet between her fingers.

"Sweet Tooth lost?" Tyki asked.

"Not really." Road replied. "I didn't feel the guy Allen's group left behind exit through my door."

"A double kill?" Tyki inquired.

"Are you crying, Tyki?" Road teased.

"Don't touch me." Tyki retorted as tears ran down his cheeks. "The tears came out on their own."

"What's with this?" The Noah wondered as Road laughed. "Is the Noah within us crying?"

"Maybe." Road replied as she wept as well. "It might be the Noah."

On the top of a wall, Lulubell had taken off her sunglasses, crying over Skinn's demise.

"Oh?" Tyki blinked as David kicked the door open and the twins entered.

"Road, do you have a tissue?" Jasdero asked.

"You guys have black tears!" Tyki noted.

"You dumbass Tyki!" David scolded.

"Our markup ran!" Jasdero added.

"Here." Road replied, tossing the immature twins a towel each.

"A rag would have worked just fine." Tyki rebuked.

"Shut it!" Jasdero rebuked as the twins wiped their tears. A chicken popped up from Jasdero's hat and started chuckling.

"Shall we hold a farewell party in Skinn's honor?" Road asked.

* * *

Back with Exorcist group…

"Lenalee, what's the matter?" Allen asked when the girl stopped in her tracks.

"Kanda told us he'd catch up when he finished." Lenalee remarked.

"He probably beaten by Skinn!" Rero quipped.

"He certainly is running late." Krory noted.

"I'll head back to check up on him." Chaoji offered.

"Yuu's just fine." Lavi stopped him.

"You're telling me that punk killed Skinn?" rero asked incredulously. "No chance! The Noah Clan are immortal!"

"It's true that they haven't died so far," Lavi pointed out. "But isn't that just because they've never faced opponents stronger than themselves?"

"That may be so, but once the new Ark's done downloading its data, the room he's in will be destroyed!" Rero quipped.

"We'll definitely find the door before that happens." Allen told the Golem determinedly. "All we can do right now is believe in Kanda and press forward."

"Allen…" Lenalee blinked. "That's right."

"We'll keep going forward." Krory agreed.

"Yeah." Chaoji nodded.

"Man, Allen, it's almost like you've become really strong." Lavi joked.

"When Kanda returns, I won't let him call me Beansprout anymore." Allen replied.

"Look at how much it bothers him." Lavi teased.

"He really hates being called a Beansprout, huh?" Krory whispered back.

"Let's go." Lenalee remarked.

* * *

Back in Road's room…

The four Noahs were toasting in Skinn's memory.

"Farewell, Skinn." Road begun, raising her glass of milk.

"Goodbye." Jasdero added, raising his glass of wine as David blew his nose.

Tyki sighed, raising his wine glass and taking a sip.

"I'm crying again." Jasdero sobbed.

"Why is this happening?" David asked, as he kept on crying.

"Skinn was the child of the Noah's wrath." Road explained. "He was different from Jasdebi's bonds, Tyki's pleasure, Lulubell's lust and my dreams because wrath was the most vivid and painful of the Noah's memories."

"He had some fierce mood swings every now and then." David sobbed.

"He sure was a complicated guy, huh?" Jasdero wept.

"Being the children of Noah, we instinctively think to kill all Exorcists on sight." Road added. "But for the child of wrath, the conviction of the Noah was just too strong and it made him fight almost like a puppet."

"He was a guy who could only fight." David agreed.

"Skinn was such a poor Noah!" Jasdero sobbed.

"By the way, didn't the Earl of Millennium leave hunting down Cross to you?" Tyki reminded.

At that, the twins stopped sobbing.

"Who's that guy?" David mumbled to his twin.

"Shall we go with that story?" Jasdero asked. "That one just now."

"You blew it again, didn't you?" Tyki inquired knowingly.

"Shut up! We failed! You got a problem with that?" David retorted.

"We're too afraid to face the Earl of Millennium." Jasdero added. "You got a problem with that?"

"Is that Cross guy really that good at running away?" Tyki asked as the chicken in David's arms crowed. "Maybe I should go after him…"

"He's our prey!" the twins chorused.

"We went after him before, but all we found was this chicken!" Jasdero protested.

"Oh! So that's why you have a chicken." Tyki realized.

"Damnit! Cross, you bastard!" David cursed. "Making cock-ups out of us!'

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" Jasdero added just as a stack of invoices fell out of his pocket.

"What's this?" Road asked, picking up the stack of bills. "An invoice?"

"Cross left that to Jasdebi to take care off." Jasdero supplied.

"Idiot! Don't tell them that!" David scolded.

"On top of outfoxing you, he also left you his bill?" Tyki pointed out amusedly.

Road started bursting out in laughter.

"Damn that asshole Cross!" David hissed.

"Huh? This name's…" Road stopped laughing when a name appeared on an invoice.

"Oh, that's Cross's pupil." Jasdero replied. "There are some for him too."

"Hey, hey, Jasdebi." The oldest Noah chuckled as an idea came to her. "Should I tell you something interesting?"

* * *

Back with the exorcist group…

"This hallway's so freakin' long! I wonder when we'll find the next door." Lavi complained.

"Yeah…" Chaoji agreed.

"It's the guy on the invoice." Jasdero quipped as the twins snuck a look in their binoculars.

"So, he's Cross's pupil, huh?" David grinned.

* * *

In Road's room…

"Why'd you let them go?" Tyki asked.

"A dream is most fun when you're watching it." Road replied.

At Tyki's confused expression, she added, "Do dreams end when they become reality?"

"So dreams of teasing Allen Walker bring a smile to your face, and you also enjoy watching them make his nightmares reality?" Tyki noted.

"Something like that?" Road beamed.

"You're so crooked." Tyki remarked as Road picked out the 'Red Riding Hood' book from the bookshelf.

"Look here." Road added, flipping to the page where the wolf laid on the grandmother's bed. "Times like these are the most exciting."

* * *

Back with the Exorcist group…

Allen stopped in his tracks when he heard something.

"What the hell're those?" Lavi asked as empty wine bottles rolled towards them. "Alcohol bottles?"

"Why are things like that…" Allen wondered outloud.

"A bomb's hiding among these bottles!" Jasdero quipped. "I wonder where it could be! If you don't find it and deactivate it, you'll all go 'boom'!"

"A bomb?" Krory stammered as the wine bottles stopped before Allen's feet.

"Is that true?" Lenalee asked.

"Find it! Find it!" Lavi urged after a while.

"Which is it?" Krory asked everyone besides Allen, picked up the bottles one by one.

"Hurry it up!" Rero quipped.

"I recognize all these alcohol brands…" Allen blanched. "They're definitely all the brands of alcohol Ami-nee and I brought for Master."

"For Marshall Cross?" Lenalee echoed.

"And they're all on the bars' tabs." Allen paled. "That was a harsh servitude. 'Your tab is picking up.' And 'I've no more sake to sell to the likes of you!' 'Even if you say that, if we don't bring some back, he'll be pissed off.' 'You've gotta cut me a break!' 'Please!' If we begged and apologized, we'd finally be able to bring some sake home!"

"Allen, is this really the time to be remembering things like that?" Lavi asked.

"The most expensive alcohol here is…" Allen added, after his reminisce.

"Shumatsu." He finished his sentence as he leapt and grabbed the bottle. "This one!"

"The bomb's in that one!" Chaoji exclaimed.

"Deactivate it!" Krory panicked.

"Hurry!" Lavi urged.

"How?" Lenalee asked.

"The timer inside's gonna run out!" Chaoji flustered.

"Hurry! It's gonna blow!" Rero cried.

"Hey, Allen! Pitch!" Lavi called out.

"Sure!" Allen nodded as the Bookman-in-training revealed his hammer. Then, using the hammer, Lavi knocked the bottle away, baseball-style.

"Run away!" David cried as the twins fled when the bomb fell in front of them.

"Not good!" Jasdero exclaimed as the bomb exploded.

"Thank goodness." Krory breathed in relief. "That was magnificent, Lavi."

"It was nothin'." Lavi beamed.

"Why was Master's favorite alcohol here?" Allen wondered. "By some chance, could Master be in the Ark?"

"He could well be, Allen." Lenalee pointed out.

"Your Master would set a bomb trap for his student?" Chaoji was stunned.

"My Master would never do something like that!" Allen replied.

"Is what I'd like to say…" he finished his sentence as Lenalee and Chaoji sweatdropped.

"Well, in any case, let's keep movin'." Lavi remarked.

"To think Master could be lying in wait somewhere…" Allen sighed. "I'm not sure if I want to keep going anymore."

"I wonder if the one responsible for this were…" Rero wondered.

The group had not managed to proceed a few feet when they found themselves trapped as two iron grills slid down from in front and behind them and an iron spiked grill came down from on top of them.

"We're about to get skewered!" Krory gasped.

"Cards?" Allen blinked as poker cards fell to the ground.

"You have to make the hand we tell you to within three seconds." Jasdero instructed.

"If you can't, you'll all become shish kebabs!" David quipped. "Three of a kind!"

"Here!" Allen replied without a moment's hesitation, the Ace of Spades, the Ace of Diamonds, the Ace of Clubs, the Ten of Spades and the Six of Hearts in his hand.

"Correct. Next, a full house!" David instructed.

"Got 'em." Allen answered, milliseconds later, the Jack of Hearts, the Jack of Spades, the Seven of Hearts, the Seven of Spades and the Seven of Clubs in his hand.

"Correct." David quipped.

"That was fast." Krory noted in awe.

"Nothin' less from you, huh…" Lavi added.

"Royal Straight Flush!" David instructed.

"Sure." Allen deathpanned, the Ace of Spades, the King of Spades, the Queen of Spades, the Jack of Spades and the Ten of Spades already in his hand.

"Correct." David quipped.

"Amazing, Allen!" Lenalee breathed in awe.

"This is child's play." Allen replied.

"You might've won, but we're still gonna to crush ya!" David remarked.

"How cruel!" Krory gasped as the spiked grill came falling down fast.

"Ah! Skewered!" Chaoji exclaimed in horror.

"Now's our chance." Lavi commented, stopping the grill's descend with his hammer.

At that, Allen opened a hole in the grill in front of them with his claw, allowing everyone to crawl out. Retrieving his hammer, Lavi rolled out of harm's way as the spiked grill crashed onto the ground.

"Let's go." Krory remarked.

"Childish pranks like these can only mean…" Rero pondered.

"Don't think this is over." David remarked from the smoke.

"Alcohol followed by cards…" Allen wondered.

"They're all items centered around Marshall Cross, huh?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah." Allen replied. "Ami-sempai's lucky she isn't here to go through this all over again."

"Now, it's roulette?" Lavi blinked at the roulette table in front of them.

"Allen, let's not bother facing them, and move on." Lenalee suggested.

"Yeah, I agree." Allen replied.

"Hold it right there!" David voice sounded from up top, stopping them. "If you don't take the challenge, then it's 'boom' for you."

"Your lives are the chips." David added, beside his twin. "Gonna pick black? How 'bout red?"

"Our lives are the chips?" Krory gasped.

"If you choose the wrong one, you're through!" David mocked.

"I don't want to be torn to shreds!" Rero whined.

"Well, life itself is a gamble." Allen chuckled somewhat evilly.

"Allen." Lenalee stammered.

"No matter which we choose, there's a 50% chance we'll die!" Chaoji added.

"No helping that. So we'll accept their challenge?" Allen suggested.

"Right, we'll leave this to Allen." Lavi nodded. "He's a better gambler than the rest of us."

"We're counting on you, Allen." Krory agreed.

"Got it." Allen nodded. "Everyone on red."

"Okay, start the roulette!" David instructed and the roulette started to spin.

As the wheel started to stop, Allen smiled, knocked the table with his knee, causing the ball which was supposed to land on the black 2 to fall into the red 25 slot.

"You cheated!" David accused.

"Do you have any proof?" Allen asked.

"Your leg bumped the table! It bumped it!" David retorted.

"Oh? Did it really?" Allen asked.

"He's got some balls." Krory noted.

"It's a matter of experience, experience." Lavi replied.

"That's unfair!" the Jasdero and David twins fumed.

"People who won't even show themselves have no right to dictate what's fair." Allen shot back.

"Fine then. We'll show ourselves to you." David replied. "Keep going straight down. We'll be at the end of the hall."

"If you can get there, that is." David quipped.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Krory asked as the younger Exorcist turned around.

"I could've sworn I heard a noise behind us just now." Allen replied.

"A noise? Like what?" Krory asked.

"Like something was cracking." Allen answered.

"What the hell?" Lavi exclaimed, the group fleeing as the ground behind them started crumbling.

"The floor's…" Allen cried as he ran for his life.

"Crumbling beneath us!" Lavi finished his sentence.

"It's right behind us!" Chaoji exclaimed, as he brought up the rear.

"How long is this stupid corridor, anyway?" Lavi demanded.

"Chaoji!" Allen gasped, turning back to grab the non-fighter with his Clown Belt.

"Nice one, Allen!" Lavi remarked.

"Lenalee, there's a flask of blood I received from Chomesuke in my pocket." Krory told the girl in his arms. "Would you get it for me?"

"Right." Lenalee nodded. "Um… is this it?"

"Yes." Krory nodded and gulped down the blood.

"We'll push right through! Hang on, kids!" the powered-up Krory grinned, grabbing the rest in his grasp and flew through the hallway.

"Krory!" Allen gasped.

"Hey, why do you have to hitch a ride?" Chaoji scolded the Golem with them.

"Don't be such a tightwad!" Rero whined.

"Look over there!" Allen gasped, pointing to the exit.

"The corridor's comin' to an end!" Lavi beamed.

"This place is…" Lenalee blinked as Krory skidded to a stop, causing the other three males to fall heavily onto the ground. "A study?"

"So this another room that's yet to be downloaded from the Ark?" Allen wondered.

"It's like an archive." Lavi noted.

"Yo, Exorcists." David greeted the group as the twins dropped down from a hold on the roof.

"Name's David." David introduced himself.

"Jasdero." Jasdero added. "Together, we're Jasdebi."

"Jas…" Krory blinked.

"Another funky guy's come along." Lavi added.

"I knew it was you, Master Jasdebi." Rero sweatdropped. "Master Jasdebi, weren't you supposed to go after Cross?"

"Shut the hell up!" the twins chorused.

"Failed again, huh?" the Golem guessed.

"We're incredible vexed right now." David replied.

"Master Jasdebi, did you hear me?" Rero reminded.

"Allen Walker!" David called out. "We don't have much of a grudge against you."

"But Cross has been getting to our nerves lately and his pupil's gonna pay for it!" Jasdero added.

"So you're saying he's the scapegoat for your anger." Rero sighed.

"Divine Punishment!" the twins beamed, aiming their shotguns at Allen.

"Wait, what did Master say?" Allen asked.

"Allen!" Lenalee gasped when the twins fired their shotguns.

"Huh? They hit him, but he's not wounded." Lavi blinked.

"An invoice." Krory remarked, picking up a rolled up bullet and reading from it.

"The kind that asks for you to pay off a debt?" Lavi inquired.

"A pupil's gonna work off his Master's debts!" David grinned as the twins leapt down from the ledge and landing on either side of Allen. "Loading" Blue Bomb!"

"Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed as the twins fired their bullets simultaneously.

"The gun's power has changed!" Lavi realized.

"It's not the guns. We changed the bullets." David corrected.

"I see." Allen remarked, unscathed by the attack. "Those tricks earlier were your doing."

"That's right." Jasdero replied.

"Are you guys the Noah after Master?" Allen asked. "Judging from the fact you're attacking me, it's safe to assume he's doing well."

"Clown Belt!" he unleashed his attack. The extended cloak-like armor on his shoulders then knocked the twins into the bookshelves.

"Are you okay?" Lenalee called out.

"Wait a sec, are they after you?" Lavi inquired.

"Seems that way." Allen replied. "In any case, be careful. Those things they're shooting aren't normal bullets. They have some kind of special power."

"Thank god Ami-sempai taught me how to defuse her Innocence." He added, crashing the ice that covered his arm with his claw.

"Things are getting fun." David noted, getting up from his fall.

"It's been a while since I last rampaged!" Jasdero agreed, jumping about. "I wanna know something. If we used you as a hostage, could we lure Cross out?"

"Not a chance." Allen deathpanned.

"Allen… your eyes say you don't trust him either." Lavi pointed out.

"This Cross isn't very trustworthy, is he?" Jasdero grinned.

"He's the type who would throw his pupils out as a diversion so he could escape." Allen replied flatly.

"Allen." Lenalee blinked.

"Well then, this game…" Jasdero's grin widened.

"Will be a war with Jasdebi." David added. "We'll let you be our diversion, Mr. Pupil."

To be continued….

* * *

SailorStar9: And the group meets up with the Jasdebi pair; the Bonds of the Noah Clan. Will they get out of this alive? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	35. Debt Crisis

SailorStar9: Chapter 33 goes up. This is Chapter 34. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 34: Debt Crisis

* * *

"Loading: Blue Bomb!" the Jasdebi twin chorused, reloading their shotguns. "Try one of these, Cross's pupil!"

Allen ducked the first ice shot, fleeing along the bookshelves as the rest of the ice bullets rained around him.

_Noah possess different abilities._ Allen thought as he leapt into the air. _Could theirs be the ability to freeze anything?_

_There's no mistaking it._ He realized, dodging another ice bullet. _Freezing must be their power._

"Loading: Red Bomb! Red Planet of Flames!" the Jasdebi twins called, loading a new type of bullet.

"Dead wrong!" Allen exclaimed as the combined ball of fire roared towards him.

"Cross Grave!" he immediately called forth a shield to protect himself.

"We're not done yet!" the Noah twins chorused.

"Another one?" Allen blanched as a second flame ball came towards him.

"You bastards!" Lavi hissed, raising his hammer.

"Allen's not the only one…" Krory added.

"You should shoot that!" the two chorused, stopping the flame ball and sending it back to the twins.

"Jeez." Lavi muttered.

"Thanks." Allen replied.

"They sent it back at us." David snorted unamused.

"It's comin' this way." Jasdero added.

"White Bomb!" the twins fired another shot which completely dispelled the fireball.

"It disappeared." Allen gasped.

"Where did the fireball go?" Lavi asked.

"What in the world just happened?" Chaoji inquired.

"I'm not sure." Lenalee replied. "It doesn't like they're using normal guns. Could they have some kind of device within them?"

_They haven't noticed._ Rero thought. _They haven't noticed at all. Idiots! Jasdebi's ability isn't within the guns. Those things are just ordinary toys. They can make bullets with all kinds of abilities, and fire them. Meaning… keep on agonizing Exorcists, and get blown to bits._

"It's laughing at us." Lenalee muttered at the chuckling Golem.

"I'm positive he's thinking of something annoying!" Chaoji retorted.

"Oh yeah! I'd completely forgotten!" Rero flew out of Chaoji's grasp. "Master Jasdebi! Stop, stop! Now's not the time for this. What about your orders from the Earl of Millennium to eliminate Cross?"

"Marshall Cross?" Lenalee echoed.

"If Master Earl finds out you're messing around instead of doing your job, he'll be extremely pissed!" Rero reminded.

"Their goal is to kill Master?" Allen noted.

"Do you hear me, Master Jasdebi?" Rero told the twins.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you targeting me?" the Golem wailed after the twins fired a barrage of bullets at it.

"You wanna know why, dumbass?" David threatened, poising his gun at the Golem.

"Want us to put some nice holes in that head of yours?" Jasdero added.

"No, thank you…" Rero sweated.

"We looked all over Edo and Cross is nowhere to be found, you worn-out piece of shit!" David retorted after Rero fled out of sight.

"What was that?" Lavi blinked.

"The Marshall has completely vanished?" Krory remarked.

_Master…_ Allen pondered._ Where the hell are you?_

"The Earl of Millennium told us Cross may be coming after the Ark." David informed the Golem.

"We figure he'll probably show up here, so we're waitin' for him!" Jasdero added.

"Get it?" David remarked. "We've got nothing to do while we wait, so…"

"And it's not like we're just messing around…" Jasdero added.

"Right?" the twins chorused.

"It's fine, isn't it? We're just killing time by messing with his pupil." Jasdero pointed to Allen.

"Until he gets here, his pupil will entertain us." David added. "Not only that, there's something I want him to do for us."

"Something you want him to do?" Lavi echoed.

"What are you talking about?" Krory asked.

"Shall we let you in on it?" David challenged as Jasdero grinned. "I'm talking about…"

Insert dramatic pause.

"The bill that bastard Cross left for us! We'll make the pupil pay for his debts!" the twins fumed.

"D…" Krory blinked.

"Debts?" Lavi echoed.

"That's right." Jasdero replied.

"That son of a bitch Cross…" David seethed.

"He left us a bunch of debts to deal with before running away!" the twins complained.

"We searched for him all over the world." David added. "Then we finally found a clue to his whereabouts."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Found you Cross!" David declared, the twins kicking their way into a bar._

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Jasdero taunted._

"_He realized we were here and made a break for it, huh?" David fumed after they found that the Marshall was gone._

"_This is making my stomach hurt." Jasdero complained._

"_That's…" David blinked, noticing a note on the made bed._

"_What is this?" he asked as he picked up the note. "Wait at the pub 'Pig's Bit', signed Cross."_

"_What the hell?" Jasdero exclaimed._

_Upon arriving at the pub…_

"_Cross!" the twins chorused, bursting into the bar._

"_Get ready, Cross!" David announced._

"_Your time's come!" Jasdero added._

"_If he's callin' us out to a small bar like this, he must be trying to trick us by making us drunk." David reasoned._

"_Even though we're still underage!" Jasdero added. "If we get drunk, you'll be the one to get in trouble!"_

"_Cross?" David looked around after a moment's of silence._

"_So you've finally arrived!" the bar owner beamed form behind them. "I've been waiting."_

"_Well now, come this way." She added, taking the twins by their collars. "Reservation for two, let me lead you through!"_

"_Well then I'll leave this to you." She said, dragging the twins to the kitchen, a pile of dirty dishes and plates in front of the two Noahs._

"_Are you freaking kidding me?" David exclaimed._

"_There's no way we're doing crap like this." He told the bar owner, pointing his gun at her back, his twin imitating him._

"_Hurry and get Cross out here!" Jasdero ordered._

"_Don't screw around with me." The bar mistress fumed. "I can't bring him out!"_

_Showing them a note, she added, "Master Cross told me that the two in this picture would come here and work off his debts."_

"_Debts?" David echoed._

"_Cross said…" Jasdero blinked as the bar mistress nodded._

"_That we'd…" David added as the bar owner nodded once more._

"_Pay off his debts?" Jasdero said, the pub mistress nodding again._

"_Cross said…" David echoed._

"_That we'd…" Jasdero repeated._

"_Pay off…" David went over again._

"_His debts?" Jasdero replicated._

"_Cross said…" David echoed, the pub owner nodding vigorously._

"_That bastard!" Jasdero cried out._

"_Like we'd do that!" David agreed, kicking themselves out of the pub._

"_We're not going to let you two get away." Another pub mistress told the twins, as two more bar owner appeared behind them._

"_Once you're done here, I'll have you come by my place." Another added. "Here's your invoice."_

"_The next place is mine." The first bar owner remarked. "I'll be waiting for you."_

"_We'll have you work to the bone until Cross's tab is paid up." The 'Pig's Bit' pub mistress told the twins._

_And because of that, the twin Noahs were forced to work to repay Marshall Cross's debts._

* * *

"Even then, there was no end to the tabs he's amassed, and all the tabs were pushed onto us." David narrated.

"Cross is as evil as an Akuma! Damnit!" he complained.

"This here is that freaking bill!" Jasdero bristled, pointing to the invoice in his hand.

"It totals one hundred guineas! We'll make you pay it all, Mr. Pupil!" David demanded.

"Being indebted to an enemy… what a situation." Krory mused. "Come to think of it, I also had money taken by an enemy."

"That'd make you angry for sure." Lavi nodded.

A crash was heard behind the two.

"De…bt." Allen stammered.

"What's wrong?" Krory blinked, a stone slab with the word 'debt' curved on it crashing onto Allen's head.

"The word 'debt' seems to have done some damage to our side, too!" Lavi noted in horror.

"Allen, you okay?" he asked, the younger Exorcist weighed down by the stone slab. "Hey, Allen!"

"Allen, hang in there!" he called out, as Allen crawled out from under the slab.

"Hundred… one hundred guineas… one hundred…" Allen mumbled.

"Get that rock outta here! Get away!" Lavi panicked.

"A hundred…" Allen muttered.

"Stop sayin' that, man. You're freakin' me out." Lavi told the stunned Exorcist.

"Only…" Allen added. "It's only a hundred guineas, right?"

Lavi blinked before freaking out as demon horns grew on Allen's head.

"It's no more than a hundred guineas?" Allen mumbled, a murderous aura surrounded him as he smashed through the rock.

"Allen's turned black!" Lavi sweated.

"Who gives a shit about small change like that?" Allen muttered.

"What?" David gasped.

"Compared to my debts…" Allen continued.

"Exactly how much did this kid have to pay off?" Lavi mused in horror.

"I've had much crueler experiences." Allen replied.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Master, I've returned." Allen called out, entering the room with a bag of groceries._

"_This is…" he blinked, noticing a note on the table. "Wait at the pub 'Cow's Sigh'."_

* * *

"Our experience is exactly the same!" David replied.

"That's the frivolity of an amateur for you." Allen told the twins. "That lady wasn't just a barmaid."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Are you Cross's proxy?" a huge man asked the youngster once Allen arrived at the pub._

_Allen blinked when he found himself surrounded by a horde of seamen._

* * *

"Likewise, the amount on the tabs weren't nearly as small as yours." Allen told the twins.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I get it!" Allen tried to pacify the outraged sailors. "I'll do it! I'm used to a bit of manual labor here and there."_

"_Here and there huh?" one of the sailors mocked._

_By the time Allen found out what he was supposed to do, it was already too late._

"_No resting allowed!" the crew leader ordered, cracking his whip at the newest oar roller._

"_Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho!" the rest of the rollers chorused as they rolled the oars of the ship. "Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho!"_

"_Roll faster!" the crew leader ordered, cracking his whip._

"_Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho!" the rest of the rollers increased their pace. "Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho!"_

"_No!" Allen wailed._

* * *

"Inhuman…" Krory noted.

"But after doing that kind of labor, you must have made at least a million." Lavi pointed out.

"Even after all that work, I owned just as much at the end of the day due to my eating habits." Allen reminded.

"Quite remarkable determination…" Krory remarked.

"I pity him." Lavi agreed.

"One hundred guineas is nothing." Allen commented. "Compare to the amount of debt I've had to pay off, it's just pocket change."

"Pocket change?" David exclaimed.

"I'll kill, kill, kill any guy who says something like that!" Jasdero fumed.

"And for the record, Master isn't _like_ an Akuma at all." Allen corrected.

"Allen." Lenalee smiled.

"His heart's so big!" Chaoji agreed. "Will he defend his Master no matter what happens to him?"

"That man…" Allen replied. "Master is a _genuine_ Akuma! When you finally find him, you'd better be prepared for nothing less than that!"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Shut the hell up!" David hollered. "You think I give a damn about your debts?"

"You're gonna pay off every penny of ours!" Jasdero agreed.

"Forget about anyone else's debts… I'm already having enough trouble with my own!" Allen retorted as he attacked the twins with his claw.

"I'm telling ya, you'll pay it off!" David told him as the twins leapt off the ledge to dodge the attack.

"Never!" Allen snapped, dodging the ice bullet fired at him.

"Resume the war!" Lavi remarked, jumping into the battle.

Allen dodged a fireball thrown at him, Krory jumping to avoid the blast. The vampire-like Exorcist then dodged an ice bullet fired at him. The twin fired an ice bullet before using a fire bullet to propel themselves into the air

Lavi used his hammer to knock away the two fireballs coming towards him.

"Edge End!" Allen unleashed his attack at the twins.

"Whoa! Close call!" David remarked, dodging the attack with his twin.

"Persistent punks." He muttered, landing back on the ledge that was the gateway. "Jasdero!"

"Red Bomb!" the twins fired their flame bullet at the two non-fighters, surrounding them in a circle of fire.

"Lenalee!" Allen gasped.

"Mr. Pupil!" the twins chuckled.

"Burn! Burn!" David grinned. "If you don't want your two precious friends to be reduced to ashes…"

"You'll pay off the debt?" Jasdero asked.

"You're still completely stuck on that?" Allen demanded.

"Hot!" Chaoji gasped, shielding his eyes from the heat.

"I'm coming to save…" Allen called out, rushing towards the non-fighters.

"Ah! Hot!" Krory gasped, reaching the pair first, the edge of his coat catching fire. "Such fierce heat!"

"Reduced to ashes." Jasdero grinned.

"That's…" David smirked at his twin, noticing the key in Allen's back pocket.

"Got ya!" Lavi's cry alerted the twins. "Direct Fire Seal!"

"Blue Bomb!" the twins fired their ice bullets at the hammer.

"Tricked ya!" Lavi grinned, crashing his ice coated hammer onto the ceiling, causing the ice chucks to fall onto the fire circle, putting out the fire.

"Thank you, Lavi!" Lenalee beamed.

"Sure!" the Bookman-in-training saluted.

"Now that's just irritating." David muttered. "Jasdero, since it's come to this…"

"You can have this back!" Krory interrupted the sentence, tossing one of the remaining ice blocks back at the twins.

"White Bomb!" the twin Noahs fired their vanishing bullet at the ice block.

"Hell yeah!" David grinned. "That kind of thing's nothing we can't handle."

"You two were careless." Allen reminded, appearing behind them, ready to attack. "I'm taking your back!"

"Let's use that, Jasdero!" David told his twin as they dodged the attack.

"Edge End!" Allen's claw came crashing down at them.

"Purple Bomb!" the twins fired another kind of bullet at Allen.

As the smoke cleared, Allen blinked when he saw that the twins were replaced by puppet replicas.

"Yay! We got ya, dumbass!" the twins cheered after the smoke died down, as some circus balls floated in the air.

"What the…" Lavi blinked in confusion.

"We've attached what we call Deceiving Spectacles on your eyes." David explained as the group found themselves with purple eye-masks over their eyes.

"You're no longer able to see our true form!" Jasdero added.

"Jeez, where the hell did they go?" Lavi hissed.

"Guys, look at the floor!" Lenalee suddenly gasped, the smoke clearing to reveal the floor carpeted with keys.

"Keys?" Krory blinked, as the circus balls dropped to the ground.

"What's with this mountain of keys?" Chaoji wondered. "When did they get here?"

"These keys…" Lenalee realized. "They're exactly the same as the one we have."

"Damnit!" Lavi gasped, understanding what Lenalee was implying. "Allen! Do you have our key?"

"It should be in my pocket." Allen replied, his hand feeling for the key. "It's gone! It can't be! It fell out of my pocket!"

"We noticed you had that key on you." David replied as the twins laughed.

"Too bad for you." He mocked, letting the _original_ key drop to the ground.

"Your precious key to the exit has been hidden." Jasdero ridiculed.

"Lavi! Krory!" Lenalee called out as she and Chaoji ran to the pair.

"Our situation just keeps getting worse." Krory remarked.

"What is this?" Allen asked, jumping down from the ledge.

"You've pissed us off." David added, raising his gun.

"Everyone in this room will die." Jasdero promised, following his twin's example.

"Why? Why am I included in this?" Rero whined.

"Both the enemy's true form and the key are gone huh?" Lavi mused. "This isn't good."

_Just what is this Noah's ability?_ Allen wondered.

Around them, the twins laughed.

* * *

SailorStar9: All I can say after this episode is: Poor Allen. Other than that, read and review.


	36. Bad Game

SailorStar9: Chapter 34 goes up. This is Chapter 35. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 35: Bad Game

* * *

"I can't get this eye paint off at all!" Lavi complained, trying to wipe the purple pain off.

"Don't rub it off my clothes, you enemy bastard!" Chaoji glared at Rero.

"Why? Why did they get me too?" the Golem whined.

"Damn. What vexing opponents." Krory hissed.

"I'm sorry." Allen muttered. "Losing the key will haunt me forever."

"Don't get so depressed, Allen." Lenalee consoled. "They called this eye paint Deceiving Spectacles, right?"

"Yeah." Allen replied.

"These keys all over the floor are the exact same shape and weight as ours, but they should just be an illusion." Lenalee noted. "In reality, only a single key has fallen to the floor. We only believe the key's hidden within this mountain because our eyes are being deceived, right?"

_I see._ Lavi mused.

"Bullseye!" Jasdero grinned.

"Before any of you can reach the exit, we'll eliminate you." David added. "The real key's right here. It's sittin' all alone on the floor."

"If you want it, come take it!" Jasdero taunted. "Though, since you've been hit by the Deceiving Spectacles, you see things like this."

"Son of a bitch!" Lavi hissed.

"As long as your eyes are being completely fooled," David remarked.

"No one inside the illusion," Jasdero added.

"Will be able to see Jasdebi's body!" the twins chorused.

"Damnit!" Allen hissed.

"It's time…" David grinned.

"To die!" Jasdero finished the sentence and the twins fired their guns.

The Exorcist group grimaced as fireballs clashed into them.

"Mr. Chaoji!" Lenalee gasped, when Chaoji was hit by the _real_ fireball. "This is bad! His back's been terribly burnt!"

"Are you alright, Chaoji?" Lavi asked.

"Damnit!" Allen cried out.

"Crown Edge!" he released his attack. "You're still in this room, aren't you? In that case, I'll just sniff you out!"

"Like you can hit us, fool!" David mocked when Allen's attack missed completely.

"Green Bomb!" the twins fired another type of bullet right in Allen's face.

"Allen!" Lavi sweatdropped when the younger Exorcist was trapped inside a pile of green slime.

"I can't breath!' Allen choked.

"Hold on! I'm getting' you outta there!" Lavi rushed in to rescue Allen. "Fire Seal!"

"We can see the attacks, but can't tell where they're coming from." Chaoji remarked as Lavi's flames burnt off the slime glob.

"What on earth should we…" Lenalee wondered.

"Krory?" she blinked at the vampire-like Exorcist.

"Please be a bit quieter, Miss." Krory hushed her.

"Allen, I'll be sure to beat these Deceiving Spectacles." Lavi told him. "Until I find the real key, can you protect Crow, Lenalee and Chaoji for me?"

"Yeah, but how will you find it?" Allen asked.

"That's my specialty." Lavi smirked. "With just one glance, all its scratches, stains, and even its fading gilded pattern were imprinted in my head." Lavi elaborated. "There's no way glasses like these could outwit a Bookman's successor."

"Awesome!" Allen nodded. "You've got one minute to find it!"

"There's no freaking way." Lavi sweatdropped.

"When you find the key, take Chaoji and Lenalee and head for the door." Allen instructed. "I'll throw Krory straight to the door, too. I'm counting on you, Lavi."

"Allen!" Lavi called out as Allen leapt back into battle.

"Blue Bomb!" the twins fired their ice bullet, knocking Allen back.

"Allen!" Lavi gasped.

"Find the key, Lavi!" Allen shouted from inside the ice prison.

"I heard that, brat." Krory retorted, breaking Allen free. "You're going to throw me out of here, are you?"

"You heard that?" Allen sweatdropped.

"Zounds! Whether it be the redhead or those Noah brats, you're all nothing but impertinent imps!" Krory scolded, tossing Allen into a bookshelf.

"Did you have to get so angry, Krory?" Allen complained.

"You bastard! White-haired punk! That hurt!" Jasdero whined.

"I'll kick the shit outta you!" David swore.

"Jasdebi?" Allen blinked.

"Get down, kid!" Krory shouted a warning.

Allen ducked as the vampire-like Exorcists crashed his hand into the bookshelf.

"Kro…ry…" Allen gasped.

"They evaded it, huh?" Krory snorted. "I should have thrown you a bit harder."

"You can see Jasdebi's body?" Allen asked.

"I can't." Krory replied. "But somehow, I can feel them. My blood is boiling, making me want to bite them to death."

"That's not something a human would say, Krory." Allen sweatdropped.

"Move as I direct, Allen." Krory instructed, revealing a clamp of Jasdero's hair in his hand. "We'll take these brats down."

"Hair!" Allen realized as Jasdero's hair fell to the ground.

* * *

Aside…

_Dero's golden locks…_ Jasdero wept.

_That old vampire dude seemed to know where we were._ David thought to his twin. _Jasdero, forget about your curls and get a grip._

_Dero's hair!_ Jasdero wailed.

_I'll but you a replacement._ David told his twin. _Let's go wild, Jasdero!_

_Really? _Jasdero asked.

David's smirked widened, _Yeah._

"Right on time!" Jasdero quipped as the twins dodged Krory's sudden attack.

"You won't escape!" Krory called out, going after them as the twins fired a bullet at him.

Krory smirked as he hung onto a shelf to avoid the attack.

"No way! He's actually running along a bookshelf! Incredible!" the twins exclaimed.

"Allen! They're right in front of you!" Krory warned, skidding to a stop on the top.

At Krory's call, Allen crashed the two Noahs into the bookshelf as Krory dashed downwards.

"I can't see them, but I can definitely feel them." Allen noted, grasping two shadows in his hands. "What an odd sensation."

_They are not screaming._ He realized.

"What's wrong, brats?" Krory asked. "You're surprisingly quiet."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Wood Seal." Lavi muttered. "Wind!"

Summoning a whirlwind, the Bookman-in-training pulled the keys into the hurricane.

"The mountain of keys is getting sucked in!" Rero wailed.

"Hurry Lavi!" Allen called out.

"There's no way I'll stand getting held back here." Krory agreed.

"Future Bookman with eyes that record all, please find the true key hidden from us!" Allen remarked.

"The mountain of keys has vanished!" Lenalee gasped as the wind died down. "Lavi!"

Inside the whirlwind, the Bookman-in-training focused on finding the real key.

_Let's see now… this method won't exactly do the job in an instant, but…_ Lavi thought.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What?" David asked, still held in Allen's chokehold. "Is that guy a member of the Bookman Clan?"

_They finally spoke._ Allen blinked.

"Oh? No wonder." David mused. "So he's on your side now?"

"But that redhead reminds me of Cross and I get all worked up!" Jasdero whined.

"Right! Damnit! Now I'm all pissed!" David agreed.

"Dero's getting all mucky!" Jasdero exclaimed. "My hatred for Cross has sullied my pure heart!"

"His pupil refuses to pay the money, too!" David concurred.

"Pay up, you stupid pupil!" Jasdero fumed.

"Who's paying what now?" Allen demanded.

"Don't even bother, Allen." Krory told him. "It's about time we deliver the finishing blow. Keep a firm grip on those brats!"

"Ah, right." Allen nodded at the fired up Exorcist.

"Gettin' mucky!" Jasdero chimed.

Allen then screamed as a mucky pile of _something _grabbed his arms.

"What the…" Krory gasped as the mud-like pile rushed towards him, taking Allen along with him.

"What the hell is this?" Allen demanded.

"My fangs are useless!" Krory added. "Let us go!"

"Stupid idiots!" David mocked.

"Swallow them whole, Jasdebi's hate!" the twins chorused.

"No way." Allen gasped as the muddy pile opened its 'mouth' to swallow them.

"Allen! Krory!" Lenalee gaped as the pair was taken into the muddy monster.

"Miss Lenalee!" Chaoji called out as the former Exorcist rushed to help.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried from outside.

"Lenalee." Allen choked. "Stay back!"

"Move!" Lenalee ordered her legs when she collapsed to the ground. "Move! You're my legs! Move!"

"Can't move?" David mocked, as the twins took the immobilized girl hostage. "Perfect. Seems the vampire there knows where we are."

"So you'll become our shield." Jasdero grinned.

"Got ourselves a princess!" the twins chorused and fired their bullets.

"Get away from her." Allen demanded, bursting out. "Get the hell away from Lenalee!"

_Oh? Hit a nerve, did we?_ David smirked. "Bring it, Mr. Pupil!"

"Allen!" Lenalee gasped, trapped inside a rubber bubble.

"We'll give you a much more difficult present!" David grinned, the twins jumping to avoid Allen's attack, taking Lenalee with them.

"Back then, when he was laughing a lot, he was actually a really freaking pissed off Earl of Millennium!" the twins chorused, firing their bullets as a Earl of Millennium popped out right in front of Allen.

"Earl?" Allen gasped, raising his Crown Belt to defend himself.

_His strength is real enough._ He realized, jumping off the replica Earl's back to avoid the head-on blast.

"No more! I can't take any of this!" he cried out, blocking the replica's sword.

_That's not really Master Earl._ Rero grinned. _That's a clone created by Master Jasdebi's memories from the time he laughed a lot, but was actually a 'really freaking pissed off Earl of Millennium'! That's pair's ability is materialization! When the thoughts of both Master Jasdero and Master David are the same, they can materialize what they envisioned, turning imagination into reality._

"Let me out!" Lenalee demanded. "Let me out of this thing!"

"Scary!" Jasdero exclaimed.

David scolded, "Shut your freaking trap! You're just a woman! Honestly, we couldn't care less about the rest of you. The only one we want to face is Allen Walker so keep your mouth shut like a good tool. Wanna be erased too?"

"David!" Jasdero wailed as Lenalee landed a punch on David's face.

"You people treat human life as if it was your toy." Lenalee muttered. "You're nothing but children. Even though you're about the same age as us, you try to act so cool, just like idiots. All you do is mess around like little kids! Compare to Allen, who knows the value of life, you two are much, much weaker!"

"Lenalee!" Allen gasped. "Please get out of my way, Earl. In that case, Cross Grave!"

Allen jumped back to avoid getting caught in the explosion.

_I landed a direct hit, but it still had no effect._ He realized, standing his ground to avoid getting blown back by aftershock of the replica's sword.

"Lardarse!" Krory hissed.

"Edge End!" Allen quickly followed up Krory's attack, only to be electrocuted by the replica and sent crashing into a bookshelf.

"I don't know the trick behind it, but they really brought out a tough one." Allen admitted.

"Shit." Krory cursed. "To me beaten by someone who looks like that is so humiliating…"

"The fact that it's not the real Earl doesn't mean it won't kill you if you let your guard down!" Rero mocked.

"Ah, so it really isn't him." Allen and Krory noted.

"That thing's a nuisance, but we'll find a way to save Lenalee somehow." Krory remarked.

"Here he comes!" the two commented.

* * *

Back with Lenalee…

"I'm not about to let you belittle us for a second time." David told the trapped female. "What's goin' on here? I thought Allen was stronger than us? Look at that, seem's he's about to be done in."

"He's being overwhelmed!" Jasdero mocked as both Allen and Krory battled with the replica Earl of Millennium.

* * *

"What are you doing, brat?" Krory rebuked after the two were thrown against a bookshelf. "Weren't you going to hurry up to our princess's rescue?"

"Then get the Earl off my back, will you?" Allen requested.

"Sorry." Krory replied. "I'm giving it all I've got."

_Allen, Krory, is this really all you have?_ Athena's voice sounded in their minds.

"This…" Allen gasped.

"Athena!" Krory realized.

_Do not forget that, you are not alone in this war. I too, stand behind all of you in this battle._ Athena reminded them.

The two Exorcists nodded and stood back up.

"Let's do something about this." Krory remarked.

"Yeah." Allen agreed.

* * *

Back with Lenalee…

"He'll definitely come." Lenalee muttered. "He may not look the part, but he's got superhuman abilities. He'll come here and defeat you juvenile punks!"

"What?" Jasdero blinked as a blinding light shone from the gateway.

"Lavi!" Allen beamed as the Deceiving Spectacles were removed. "He found the key!"

At that, the four gates opened.

"Is that the next door?" Lenalee wondered.

"We can see you!" Allen hissed after the Jasdebi's illusions wore off, both him and Krory giving the twins a punch each.

"Hey, why didn't you use your left hand?" Krory asked.

"My claws won't allow me to make a fist." Allen replied. "I wanted to pay them back for hitting Lenalee."

"I feel a bit better for the time being." Both Exorcists chorused.

"I still don't understand the trick they used against us, but compared to it, they're much easier opponents." Krory admitted. "Brats."

"Sorry Lenalee." Allen apologized. "I'll get you out now."

"I'm sorry I got caught." Lenalee replied.

Then she gasped, "Allen."

"Calling us brats over and over again." the twins muttered. "You wouldn't be belittling us now, would you? Playtime is over. It's time to finish you off for real."

"What's goin' on?" Lavi blinked.

"It's almost like the air is heavier." Allen remarked.

"Get Lenalee out of there quickly, Allen." Krory told the younger Exorcist. "Damn, I'm tired. With the abilities these Noah have, there's no telling what may come next. If you think they're still messing around, you'll end up dead. Brats are so hard to handle; I hate it."

Cue in carnival music.

"Once, there was a single candle, but in that candle hid another. One became two. A single candle, hidden within the mist and a single star, rocking in the grave as the mist fades away." The twins sang as they fired their guns at each other.

"They shot each other!" Allen gasped.

"Their shadows are combining!" Lenalee realized, seeing the twins' shadows turn in liquid, merging together in a black whirlpool.

"Please be careful, Krory." Allen advised.

"I wonder what will appear before us next? I'm looking forward to it." Krory snorted.

"Allen! Krory!" Lavi shouted a warning. "Above you!"

"Crow…" he gasped when Krory was pulled back into a bookshelf by an invisible force.

"Noah's memories…" the now combined Jasdebi stated. "Skinn was wrath. Tyki is pleasure. Road's dreams. And we are…bonds. We were born as one."

"Krory…." Allen paled.

"Who are you?" Lavi asked.

"We," the Jasdebi twins chorused. "Jasdero and David, are actually a single Noah. I'm Jasdebi."

* * *

SailorStar9: And Jasdebi finally emerges their ass and Krory takes the combined Noah on. Will our favorite vampire Exorcist win this one? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	37. Enter Jasdebi

SailorStar9: Chapter 35 goes up. This is Chapter 36. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 36: Enter Jasdebi

* * *

_Did they fuse together?_ Lavi gulped.

"You'll pay…" Allen hissed barely striking the smirking Noah. "You'll pay for what you did to Krory!"

"That vampire bastard. He belittled us. So we got him back." The Noah laughed. "We did him a great service in ending his life!"

Powering up an energy ball, he pressed it into Allen, trapping the Exorcist onto a star-shaped pentacle and electrocuting him.

"What should we do with you, Allen?" Jasdebi inquired. "Ah, got it. How would you like to become a bomb? We'll take out that door using you to blow it up!"

_Are they planning to destroy the door by hitting it with Allen?_ Lavi wondered, rushing to Allen's rescue.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried out.

"Bomb, detona…" Jasdebi almost finished their sentence when Krory broke Allen free.

"Allen…" Lavi looked at the boy. "Crow!"

"Vampire." Krory hissed. "It's not 'vampire'. My name is Arystar, Arystar Krory. Don't call me a vampire!"

"We'll call you whatever we want." Jasdebi shrugged. "Even with all those wounds, you can still move about huh? You really are a monster."

"Krory!" Allen called, the two younger Exorcists supporting the older man.

"Hey, you all right?" Lavi asked. "The wounds you just got are really deep, aren't they?"

"I'm fine." Krory assured him.

"Crow…" Lavi mumbled.

"Krory, this is…" Allen blinked at the blood that seeped through his glove. "That wound!"

"Should you be pushing yourself this hard, old timer?" Jasdebi mocked.

"How many bottles of Chomesuke's blood do you have left?" Lavi asked.

"Three." Krory replied.

_The next door is already open._ Lavi looked at the opened gate. _For all of to be hanging around here…_

"You're not gettin' away." Jasdebi broke his thoughts. "We'll slaughter the lot of you!"

At that, the Noah fired an energy spiral at Allen, throwing him away.

"Allen!" Lavi called out.

"You son of a…" he hissed when Jasdebi used his head as a trampoline. "Fire Seal!"

"Huh? Did I get him?" he blinked as the Noah was consumed in the flame pillar.

"Hot!" Jasdebi muttered, reaching out. "Hot, hot, hot. Hot, hot, hot. Hot, hot, hot!"

"That was hot." The Noah noted, dispelling the flames after giving Lavi a punch in the face. "We've kept you waiting. You're up next, old man."

"Brats." Krory spat.

"Here I go!" Jasdebi grinned, unleashing his long hair to pierce through Krory.

Not allowing the vampire Exorcist any time to retaliate, the Noah then fired an energy ball at Krory, trapping him with the star-shaped pentacle.

"Don't think of our new form, any of our attacks, or our strength as childish." Jasdebi told Krory before blasting him upwards. "Jasdebi's current form is the strongest body ever imagined!"

After Krory fell back to the ground, both Lavi and Allen attacked the Noah from behind.

"Grow! Grow! Grow!" Lavi called forth his enlarged hammer, smashing it down on the Noah after Allen was beaten back.

"You're way too slow!" Jasdebi mocked, sitting on the hammer head. "You should train your body instead of relying on your anti-Akuma weapon, Exorcist. You have no chance of beating us!"

At that, he fired another energy spiral at the Bookman-in-training.

"Allen! Lavi!" Krory grabbed Jasdebi from behind. "Take Lenalee and the others, and head through the door!"

"Krory." Lenalee muttered.

"Let go of us, you pervert!" Jasdebi demanded.

"Krory!" Allen gasped as the Noah's hair spikes pierced through his body again.

"Go." Krory told them.

"An earthquake?" Allen blinked as the ground crumbled beneath their feet.

"This room's destruction has begun!" Rero quipped.

"Let go, you perverted bastard!' Jasdebi demanded. "Let go of us!"

"Allen, Lavi!" Krory told the two male Exorcists. "Hurry, this room's already at its limit. We can't allow everyone to die here."

"Then, I'll sta…" Allen started.

"Let go! We said let go!" Jasdebi struggled against Krory's grasp.

"Get going now!" Krory ordered.

"But you're injured!" Allen protested.

"That's why I'm staying!" Krory shouted. "With these wounds, I won't be able to fight for very long. Who will protect Lenalee and Chaoji beyond the next doors? We still have to save Athena! Allen… Lavi… I trust only you with these tasks, so I'm telling you to go! I believe in you! Go!"

"We said get your hands off us!" Jasdebi ordered.

"Krory." Allen gasped.

"Krory." Lenalee muttered. "Krory!"

Allen hesitated, thinking back to the first battle.

* * *

"_You guys get moving." Kanda told them._

"_I believe in you!" Krory shouted. "Go!"_

* * *

_I see._ Allen realized. _For me… for all of us, faith is a precious thing._

* * *

"Huh? Gone." Jasdebi blinked as the smoke cleared. "Gone. Gone. They're nowhere to be found! Your friends abandoned you! Woo!"

* * *

"Krory!" Lenalee cried as the rest of the group proceeded through the door. "Even though he's injured, he… if we don't go back…"

"Lenalee." Allen told her firmly.

"Let go of me!" Lenalee demanded. "We can't keep getting separated!"

"Lenalee!" Allen called out. "Don't worry. We'll definitely all go home together. That means Krory and Kanda too. I'm not giving up. I'm struggling and struggling to protect everyone. This isn't like the strong Lenalee I always knew. You're older than me, aren't you, Lenalee?"

"Your big bros here aren't gonna give in, either!" Lavi cut in. "Plus, Crow still has…"

* * *

"We figured they'd run away." Jasdebi remarked as he walked towards the gate. "We'll catch up with them, and…"

The Noah's sentence was cut off when a vodka bottle was thrown at his back.

* * *

"Three bottles of blood from Chomesuke." Lavi finished his sentence. "If any man can do it, it's Crow."

* * *

"You're not going anywhere, brats." Krory smirked, getting up after he downed the second bottle of Chomesuke's blood.

"We're gonna dust you, vampire." Jasdebi grinned.

At that, Krory charged.

"An Akuma's oil blood!" he exclaimed in horror after taking a lick. "How could you drink that? You must be nuts!"

"That so?" Krory asked. "I think it tastes not unlike tomato juice."

"Lair!" Jasdebi accused. "You give us the creeps. We bet you're an outcast among humans. What a disappointment you must be, huh? You pals even left you behind. They're probably glad to be rid of you, don't ya think? A monster of a human like you!"

"Have humans said the same of you, then?" Krory smirked. "What's wrong? Right on the mark?"

"Not a chance! You…" the Noah's grin widened as he charged towards the Exorcist. "Monster! Monster! Monster!"

"Monster!" Jasdebi smirked after delivering a series of successful punches onto Krory and holding him up in a chokehold.

"Monsers'll keep getting back up unless you smash them into pieces, right?" the Noah asked, trapping Krory onto a star-shaped pentacle and smashing the injured Exorcist onto the ground.

"Let's make a sandwich!" he added, forming another pentacle and using it to crush Krory.

The Noah grinned after the two pentacles compressed the Exorcist between them.

"Oh, aren't you supposed to kill a vampire by driving a stake through its heart?" Jasdebi questioned. "Whatever."

"I wasn't killed by a stake through the heart." Krory corrected. "This vampire died after drinking the blood of the woman he loved. The only one allowed to call me a vampire is no longer in this world. So don't call me one. It pisses me off!"

"Right now, I am the Exorcist who will eliminate you two." He informed the Noah after breaking free of the pentacles. "I have no need for a coffin."

Before the Noah knew what had happened, Krory was already behind him, knocking Jasdebi off his feet.

"Ouch! That hurt like hell!" the Noah complained.

_His hands are becoming like rubies._ Jasdebi noticed as Krory crossed his clawed hands before himself. _No, we're wrong. That's blood. The blood is encasing his body, making it stronger. Perhaps his Innocence's power resides within his blood? But why? Just a short while ago, it looked as if he really would die. Where did he find this strength? Do vampires convert their anger into power? No, something such manga-ish could never…_

Then the Noah realized after seeing something glitter in between the pentacles. _It can't be! That's a different bottle from before! He drank Akuma's blood and used it for power? Does this guy have more Akuma blood on him? At this rate, things'll get irritating if he keeps drinking more._

_I'm down to one bottle of Chomesuke's blood._ Krory noted. _So before I'm forced to drink it, I must defeat this Noah._

"It's so shameful to kil children…." He remarked.

"Don't worry about it! You'll never be able to kill us!" Jasdebi grinned and fired an energy spiral at Krory who merely punched through it before dashing towards his opponent.

* * *

In Road's room…

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tyki asked.

"Tyki, you should change too." Road told him, picking out a suitable dress.

"Why?" Tyki asked.

"Allen's gonna be here soon!" Road beamed.

"You serious?" Tyki inquired.

"I'm serious." Road replied.

"What happened with Jasdebi?" Tyki questioned.

"They're still fighting, but it seems Allen got away from them." Road answered.

"Allen did?" Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"Jasdero and David have the memory of bonds, right?" Road reminded. "It may be their strongest weapon, but it's also their Achilles' heel."

"Bonds that are too strong create flaws over time." She explained.

"Something like that, huh?" Tyki sighed.

"Oh right! I've gotta get dinner ready!" Road exclaimed.

* * *

Back with the fight…

Jasdebi was dodging and blocking every blow Krory threw at him.

"Well now, that tiny bottle of blood certainly has made you energetic." Jasdebi mocked, after Krory managed to scratch him.

"Thanks for that." Krory retorted, not relenting on his attack.

"You've got it wrong. That wasn't a compliment!" Jasdebi corrected giving Krory a kick on his face which the Exorcist caught with his hand and tossed the Noah to the ground.

The Noah snorted, extending his hair to wrap around Krory and sending the Exorcist crashing into a bookshelf.

"Have any more of that stuff on ya?" Jasdebi asked. "Made for the purpose of killing humans, it actually makes one stronger, creating monsters like yourself. Innocence is really despicable. You all right? Do you know you're being made into a monster?"

"Let's see here. You think you had capture me?" Krory retorted, breaking free.

"Bring it on!" Jasdebi declared, sending more of his hair strands towards the Exorcist.

"Knock it off." Krory remarked, dodging the hair.

"You'll go bald." He added, smashing the solidified hair strands.

"You ass. You're one really annoying guy." Jasdebi commented.

_Right now, he and I are pretty even, but if I match my strength with his… if I drink the last bottle of Akuma blood, I'll most likely be able to finish him off. But I can't drink it yet. Seems it's not my imagination. Akuma poison is spreading throughout my body. When I was wounded earlier, I drank blood so I could keep fighting. My weakened body must not have been able to filter out all the virus._ Krory mused.

"What's wrong? What're ya thinkin' about?" Jasdebi inquired before dashing to attack Krory.

_If I drink the last bottle now, my body would most likely succumb to the Akuma's virus and kill me._ Krory noted, meeting the Noah head-on.

"The virus is…" he gasped after exchanging a coupe of blows with the Noah, realizing the virus had activated within his body.

"What an opening!" Jasdebi grinned and attacked.

"We're not done yet. This isn't enough to atone for the sin of letting Allen Walker get by us." The Noah grabbed the weakened Exorcist, knocking him upwards into a bookshelf. "Have a nice trip!"

_It's no good._ Krory noted, grabbing onto a shelf to prevent himself from falling down as the Akuma virus started to spread. _This is no time for hesitation._

"You were planning on drinking your last bottle, weren't you?" Jasdebi was suddenly beside him. "You wanna know how we know you have one left?"

"Too bad for you…" the Noah added, retrieving the last bottle with a clump of his hair.

"Hair?" Krory gasped.

"Our beautiful golden hair!" Jasdebi corrected. "Excellent work. That bottle's really his last right?"

"I see." Krory realized. "You hid some of your hair within my clothes then?"

"We're so glad that everything went as planned." Jasdebi mocked. "No more doping for you. Wanna die now?"

"Shit!" Krory's eyes widened when he realized what the Noah had wanted to do.

"What the hell are you doing, dumbass?" Jasdebi cried as Krory cut through the clump of hair, causing the bottle of fall to the ground. The two opponents then dived to retrieve the bottle.

"I don't care if the virus consumes my body! I don't care if I die!" Krory remarked, reaching out to grab the bottle. "Right now, all I need is that last bottle! Please! Let me retrieve it! I… I want to protect Allen and the others!"

"Blood." He muttered. "My last…"

"How unfortunate." Jasdebi mocked when Krory realized he had caught nothing.

"You were so close, monster." He taunted, skewering Krory onto the ground with his hair, the last bottle of Akuma blood in his hand. "If you had gotten this blood, you may have been able to beat us. So how are ya feeling? Mortified?"

"Stop it." Krory warned as Jasdebi downed the last bottle. "Stop it! Don't drink that! Cut it out!"

"Damnit." He cursed. "Damnit. Damnit. Stop! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"

"That tasted awful." Jasdebi grimaced after finishing the bottle of blood. "Vampire? Hey, vampire. You dead?"

"You should give up. It's futile." He advised, blocking Krory's enraged punch.

"Perhaps…" Krory replied. "But I can still make you two go down with this room."

"Get real!" Jasdebi retorted, crushing Krory's head into the cracked ground. "That's the time limit."

"Farewell, vampire." He added, as the room crumbled around them.

"You think I'd let you go?" Krory stuttered out.

"You said you didn't need a coffin, right?" Jasdebi scorned, summoning two halves of an Egyptian-style casket with numbers spikes from the ground. "We'll drain that filthy blood from your body, with every one of these hundred spikes."

Krory let out a horrified scream as the casket closed in on him.

Jasdebi laughed at the Exorcist's demise but his joy was short-lived when Krory pried the vault open. Reaching out to grab the Noah, Krory's body finally gave in to the Akuma's virus and the defeated Exorcist collapsed as the coffin closed in on him.

"He truly was a monster." Jasdebi remarked, walking away, confident of his victory.

* * *

SailorStar9: My comment after this episode: the study's _so_ trashed after this fight. And if you think Krory's beaten, think again; our favorite vampire Exorcist climbs back up into the fight after a vision from Athena and a spiritual visit from Eliade. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. In the meantime, read and review.


	38. Bloody Krory

SailorStar9: Chapter 36 goes up. This is Chapter 37. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 37: Bloody Krory

* * *

"Bye-bye vampire." Jasdebi mocked. "Looks like a human body couldn't stand up to us, after all."

"This room's aobut to go, too, is it?" he wondered as the study started to break down. "Geez, when's that idiot Cross gonna to make his appearance? He really gets on our nerves."

* * *

In the coffin…

_Krory… Krory…_ Athena's soothing voice echoed in his mind. _You can't die here…_

"Athena!" Krory gasped, the Goddess' golden Cosmo radiated around him.

_Do not forget that you once promised me, no matter what, you'll return to my side along with Allen and the others._ Athena reminded him.

"Please forgive me!" Krory replied. "I've already used up all my strength in this battle. I believe that Allen and the others will be able to save you in time."

_Krory!_ Athena exclaimed. _Do not forget, the true nature of your Innocence._

"The true nature of my Innocence…" Krory echoed.

* * *

"What are you doing in a place like this, Arystar?" Eliade asked.

"Who's there?" Krory wondered.

"You truly are a good-for-nothing man, aren't you_?_" Eliade sighed.

"This voice…" Krory pondered. "It can't be! But…"

"Didn't you become an Exorcist to give yourself an excuse for destroying me?" Eliade reminded him_. _"If that's the case, why fight until you're on the blink of death just to protect these children? Good grief, you still can't manage to finish a job, even now. What's so funny?"

"Have you come for me?" Krory inquired.

"Don't say such foolish things_._" Eliade told him. "Do you think I've come to take you to Heaven? You may be able to end up there, but I'll never be able to, even though Athena purified me. I was released from an evolved Akuma's body. I'm nothing more than a vessel. I have no soul to send there. If you go, you're going alone."

"Eliade…" Krory muttered.

"You want to live with those kids, don't you, Arystar?" Eliade asked. "They were the first humans to call you their friend."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Krory!" Allen called._

"_My name's Allen Walker." The younger Exorcist introduced himself. "You can call me Allen."_

"_Name's Lavi." Lavi added. "You'll meet Gramps, the Bookman in a bit. I'm his successor."_

"_C'mon. Don't pay attention to what the villagers say." Allen advised as the trio walked into town. "We understand you well enough, Krory. Let's go, Krory."_

_Upon arrival at the Order…_

"_Pleased to meet you. My name's Lenalee Lee." Lenalee offered a handshake._

"_C'mon Krory." Allen chided at horrified Krory. "When a girl holds her hand out to you, you have to shake it."_

"_She's a maiden, though, Allen!" Krory protested._

"_Does it not frighten you?" he asked Lenalee._

"_This vampire appearance of mine?" he elaborated at Lenalee's confused look._

_Lenalee giggled._

"_Gramps is much scarier lookin' than y…" Lavi pointed out before getting kicked on the head by Bookman._

_With a relieved sigh, Krory took Lenalee's hand._

* * *

"If you go to Heaven now, you'll be all alone again." Eliade reminded him. "After living a life protecting only yourself, wouldn't you like to protect others?"

"My darling… please go to those children." She added, a tear dropping on Krory's revealed hand, the teardrop turning into a red rose.

"Eliade…" Krory mumbled, fingering the rose between his fingers. "I do love you so. Even if… even if you're merely an illusion. Thank you."

"Please go to them, even to the ends of the underworld." Eliade told him. "You _did_ promise Athena you would return to her side, didn't you?"

"Let's go, Krory." Allen told him.

"Yeah." Krory remarked "I'm coming."

* * *

"We wonder if the punk Allen Walker's been done in yet." Jasdebi remarked as the Noah neared the gateway. "If he's already been killed by Tyki, what're we gonna do about the debt?"

The Noah's pondering was cut short when blood gushed out from the coffin, forming a solidified hand that grabbed the Noah.

"You son of a…" Jasdebi hissed, cutting the wrist away, only to have it reform.

"What the…" the Noah demanded, the coagulated hand forcing him back into the room.

"Hey!" Jasdebi noted, looking at the bloody version of Krory above him. "What the hell are you?"

"Protect them…" the blood-red Krory muttered. "I will protect my friends and Athena!"

"Is this that vampire's voice?" Jasdebi gasped.

_Is that blood we smell?_ The Noah wondered as Krory's bloody body snarled at him. _His whole body is covered in blood? How'd he get out of the maiden? No way, his body's still in there? Now we get it. The Innocence's power, was it? He threw away his useless body, then used the Innocence in his blood to escape?_

"I'll be taking Chomesuke's blood back!" The bloody Krory told the trapped Noah, sinking his claws into Jasdebi's body and retrieving Chomesuke's blood.

"You bastard!" Jasdebi hissed. "Knock it off!"

The red Krory jumped back to avoid getting hit back the hair spikes.

"Look like I've got it all back. Athena was right, I've completely forgotten the nature of my Innocence." he noted, as Chomesuke's blood was absorbed into his body. Powering up, he then grew two devil wings on his back.

"This guy…" Jasdebi hissed as the bloody Krory powered up. "Innocence is an abomination! That's why we gotta beat the shit of you!"

"I will protect them!" Krory swore, his blood dispelling to avoid the Noah's punch. Splitting into two, the two red Krorys sank two punches into the ground.

"Oh, for the love of…" Jasdebi whined, jumping up to avoid the attack only to have the two Krorys followed him. In mid-air the three exchanged blows.

"Damnit it! Die!" the Noah cursed, blocking a punch from one of the red Krorys.

"Freaking die!" he hissed, turning his attention to the other one.

"You damn monster!" the Noah spat when he missed completely. "You can't live in this world!"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Haven't humans said the same to you?" Krory had asked._

* * *

"Damnit!" Jasdebi hissed, delivering a kick at one of the Krorys, only the head dissolve and reform around his leg. With his counterpart holding the Noah in place, the second Krory then delivered a punch at the trapped Jasdebi. Then, with a beautiful combo, the two Krorys kicked the combined Noah into a bookshelf.

"What's going on? After taking that hit from him just now, something's…" Jasdebi pondered. "What is this?"

Then the Noah screamed.

"Not good!" Jasdebi commented, looking down at the word 'Innocence' engraved on his arm. "Innocence germs are inside us!"

"You disgusting monster!" he hissed, powering up an energy ball as the two Krorys combined into one.

"I will protect them!" the now reformed Krory swore, meeting the Noah head-on, powering up an energy ball as well. "I will go with them!"

* * *

Outside…

Miranda wept, "Another one has…"

"Stop!" she cried.

* * *

Back in the battle…

"Ouch…" the gravely wounded Noah moaned, sitting on the ledge of the gateway. "We'll have to rest a bit, huh?"

_Jasdero._ David told his twin.

_David._ Jasdero replied, the single Noah splitting into two and falling into the gateway.

The coffin opened and Krory's empty body fell to the ground. His solidified bloody form approached the body and Krory's fangs glowed, the congealed blood returning to the empty body.

_It seems that my consciousness ahs returned._ Krory noted, opening his eyes. _My entire body is in pain. It's cold. I'm about to black out. But one thing is certain, at least. Allen and the others were able to move on. After I rest a bit, I'll head after them._

After that thought, the war weary Exorcist shut his eyes once more, as Athena's gentle Cosmo encased him in its warmth.

* * *

Back with Allen and the rest…

Allen was taking Lenalee's hand and leading her up the stairway to the third room and Lenalee thought back on what he had told her. _We'll definitely all go home together. I'm not giving up. I'm struggling and struggling to protect everyone._

_Allen, you seem so much stronger since you've come back to us._ Lenalee thought. _Never thought I could be so weak. Ever since I lost my Innocence, I've felt scared and uncertain. Earlier, I envisioned a horrifying thing, a terrible future. No! I can't think of such things! I can't lose the will to keep fighting too! If I do, I'll be lost in the darkness. I must believe. I must become much, much stronger._

"I have to keep trying." She told Allen.

_I said it out loud!_ She realized upon seeing Allen's confused expression.

"So you really are pushing yourself to walk." Allen rebuked.

"No, it's not what you're thinking!" Lenalee protested. "I just thought that once we get back to the Order, I should do some training."

"Lenalee, what's with all the serious thoughts?" Lavi shuddered. "When we get back, I'm sleeping! Gotta sleep on these kinds of things!"

"Sleeping's fine, but I thought training might be helpful too." Lenalee remarked.

"That's no good, Lenalee." Lavi chided. "You have to think sexier thoughts or you'll never get a boyfriend."

The Bookman-in-training barely got his sentence out before he was met by Allen's kick in the face.

"Lavi, that's has nothing to do with this!" Lenalee protested.

"You're so rude, Lavi!" Allen scolded.

"That hurts!" Lavi complained. "This is probably random, but… what about you, Allen?"

"Huh?" Allen blinked.

"What're you gonna do when you get back?" Lavi asked.

"Me?" Allen replied. "I'll feast! I'll eat every single dish Jeryy can make for me!"

"Yeah, I figured." Lavi mumbled.

"Not good…" Lenalee muttered.

The three Exorcists then turned to the chuckling Chaoji.

"Sorry." Chaoji replied. "It's just that your chatter reminded me of us ordinary people. Being servants of God, I figured your way of thinking was different from ours. Like your jokes, or what makes you laugh. If you feel afraid… I didn't think you ever felt that."

"We're just like ordinary people." Allen told him, taking Chaoji's shaking hand. "We get scared too. But it's when you're uneasy that you should think of fun things and be cheerful. It'll be okay."

"How can you spout that crap at a time like this?" Rero mocked. "Those thoughts are useless in your situation."

"You're wrong, Rero." Allen corrected. "The thing I'm looking forward to most when we get back is hearing 'welcome home' from Koumi and the others. No matter how grim the situation, or how slim our chances, I'll never give in."

_Your feelings shine so brightly, they are blinding, Allen._ Lavi thought. _What weight do you and that clown-like Innocence bear? It's as though, like the light, you too will disappear._

* * *

Once the group entered the third room…

"Allen!" Road beamed, glomping the Exorcist.

"Road?" Allen blinked but was cut short when the Noah kissed him.

Everybody else turned pale.

"Mistress Road! You can't kiss an Exorcist!" Rero scolded.

"Ah, Rero?" Road blinked at the Golem.

"Allen? Hey! Hang in there, man!" Lavi shook the stunned Exorcist. "Allen? Hey, Allen! C'mon Allen!"

"Road, what are you doing?" Tyki asked. "Do you like the boy that much?"

"Allen Walker!" the caged death spirit wailed.

"Tyki's not gonna get any!" Road giggled.

"He was alive." the jailed death spirit wailed. "Oh, he was alive! He was alive!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Tyki told the spirit. "I've become quite famished waiting for you all. Shall we eat? I'd like to speak with you before our fight."

"He was alive. He was alive." The caged spirit yowled.

"I'll have to refuse." Allen replied. "I take my time when I eat my meals."

"Your time huh? Wouldn't you like to know how much time you've got left?" Tyki asked.

"Look outside." Road added, sitting on a floating Rero. "It's splendid."

The group ran to see the crumbling Ark.

"The town's…" Lavi gasped.

"Every place, save this one, has been destroyed." Tyki informed them. "The only building remaining is this tower."

"That can't be!" Lenalee gasped, realizing the implication.

Road then kicked the door shut and padlocked it.

"Won't you sit down?" the eldest Noah asked.

"Take a seat, Exorcist." Tyki added. "Are you frightened?"

Allen then proceeded to sit opposite to Tyki, the rest of the group following suit.

Slamming his claw on the table, Allen turned a stony look at Tyki.

* * *

SailorStar9: And with this, this chapter is done. Read and review.


	39. Dark Colored Rhapsody

SailorStar9: Chapter 37 goes up. This is Chapter 38. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 38: Dark-Colored Rhapsody

* * *

_Road Kamelot…_ Allen wondered, remembering the last time he had encountered her.

_Tyki Mikk…_ he added, recalling his encountered with the Noah of Pleasure.

"Well then, it seems like we can have a nice long chat now, boy." Tyki remarked. "C'mon, don't make those faces! It's not at all cute, you know. This isn't a trap or anything. I said there'd be no cheating, didn't I?"

"You're safe, Allen!" Road giggled, hugging him.

"Mistress Road!" Rero scolded. "Don't flirt with him! Stop it! Stop it!"

"At the top level of this tower, my door's all ready to go!" Road informed the not-so-willing Allen.

"It'll be nice if it led outside." Allen told her.

Meanwhile, Lenalee shivered when she recalled what Tyki had said. _Every place, save this one, has been destroyed._

_Kanda… Krory… we left both of them behind, which means…_ she thought in horror.

"Keep it together, Lenalee." Lavi soothed, placing a calming hand on her fist. "Allen's giving his all, too."

_That's right._ Lenalee agreed. _I decided I would do my best. Pull it together, Lenalee. Now isn't the time to be crying._

"This guys are Miss Anita's enemies." Chaoji muttered.

_She caught me._ He realized, noticing Road's glance when he reached for the silver knife on the table. _It's no good. Normal humans like me are nothing against the Noah._

"What did you want to talk about, Lord Tyki Mikk?" Allen asked. "Or should I call you Sticky Fingers the Evil Bum?"

"Don't be so harsh, boy." Tyki chided. "You've got to be the first Exorcist to force a Noah to strip to his underwear. Don't you think our meeting was fated?"

"Not really." Allen replied. "I've caused tons of people to strip down to their underwear playing cards."

"Oh, what a dark thing to say." Tyki sweatdropped. "Are you really fifteen?"

"Is this about my Innocence?" Allen inquired.

"To tell the truth, I was pretty shocked when I heard about it." Tyki admitted. "It really seemed as though I'd destroyed it."

"But you didn't. it's still right here." Allen pointed out.

"Oh? Have you become interested in Innocence now, Tyki?" Road asked.

"A bit." Tyki replied. "Well then, boy, is that left arm the reason you're still alive after the Tease ate a hole in your heart?"

"Allen?" Lenalee demanded after Tyki revealed the little tidbit.

"Your heart?" Lavi echoed. "I never heard about this, Allen! You had a wound like that?"

_I kept quiet about it so they wouldn't worry, and now…_ Allen sweatdropped.

"A part of my Innocence restored my heart." Allen replied. "There's no problem."

"Allen was…" Lavi blinked, recalling the same thing had happened to Lenalee.

_The Innocence saved its user? That's odd._ Bookman had commented.

_No way. _Lavi pondered. _Lenalee isn't the only one? Allen's Innocence saved him, too. Two unusual events… Lenalee and Allen Walker… but we've already found the Heart. Could these two events hold a different meaning altogether?_

"Have you recorded it, Bookman?" Road broke his thoughts.

"Just now…" Lavi blinked.

Road hushed him as Tyki lit up a cigarette.

"Road, isn't it about time you gave the boy his space?" Tyki reminded.

"What? But l love him!" Road whined, hugging Allen tighter.

"Um…" Allen deathpanned.

"Mistress Road!" Rero rebuked.

"Hey now, nothing good would come of an Exorcist dating a Noah." Tyki pointed out.

"Allen Walker…" the jailed death spirit wailed.

"You know the Earl of Millennium's for the world's demise?" Tyki added. "Half of me's only in it to mess around. I knew being evil was the way to go! But thanks to you, boy, I'm a bit self-conscious. Your extermination, though? I know I have to take that seriously."

Lenalee stiffened when one of Tyki's golems touched her shoulder.

"Tyki Mikk," Allen hissed, spearing the Golem onto the cushioned seat with a clawed finger. "I also have something I'd like to say. If you lay a hand on my friends, I may end up killing you."

_Lenalee, believe in me._ He remarked mentally, leaping onto the table to attack Tyki. _I'll take this guy!_

"I don't hate you, boy, but…" Tyki pointed out.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted a warning.

"You know, Tyki also likes Allen quite a bit." Road informed the Bookman-in-training, stopping him from aiding the younger Exorcist. "Don't interfere. Will you play with me, Bookman? The Ark's final minutes are approaching."

Allen cut through the horde of Golems Tyki sent his way with his claw.

"Let's have our last dance." The Noah told him, blocking the attack with a pair of white throwing stars.

"Boy, what are you thinking right now?" he asked, as the pair parried. "Are you going to enjoy killing me? That last time we played cards was pretty fun, wasn't it? I'll show you how to make a poker face."

"It's sad." Allen remarked. "Each time we meet, you seem more and more human. Were it possible, I'd preferred this to be a poker game with no one's life on the line."

Lenalee's scream diverted Lavi's attention.

"What is this?" the Chinese girl asked when she and Chaoji was trapped inside a rubber dice.

"Lenalee! Chaoji!" Lavi gasped.

"We're fine, Lavi." Lenalee assured him. "It looks like we're just trapped in here."

"Yeah." Chaoji agreed.

"I'll be keeping you trapped for now." Road replied. "Hey, let's play, Bookman!"

"Lavi." Lenalee muttered.

"Master Exorcist." Chaoji added.

"The eldest of the Noah Clan, Road huh?" Lavi inquired, summoning his hammer. "IF you cut a deal with me, I'll play with you."

"All right, that's fine by me." Road replied and summoned her dimensional portal.

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted. "Lavi!"

* * *

Back with Allen and Tyki…

The Noah had called forth his Golems from his arms.

"Tease." He instructed, sending the Golems flying towards Allen.

"Crown Clown!" Allen formed an energy shield to protect himself.

"Clown Belt!" he unleashed his attack after the Golems were smashed against his shield.

"Lavi!" Lenalee yelled, diverting Allen's attention and enabling Tyki to throw his shooting star at him, forcing Allen to block the attack.

"Poor old Mr. Eyepatch." Tyki mocked. "It'll be nice if Road doesn't destroy his heart during their fight but you should focus on me right now. At that, Allen sent his Clown Belt flying towards Tyki who merely jumped to dodge the attack.

"I see." The Exorcist noted, seeing Tyki floating in mid-air. "Your ability is to move through anything, right?"

"Correct." Tyki replied. "I can pass through anything I touch at will. That includes walking on air. I possess the ability to pass through all things in this world. However, your Innocence is a different story. It's such a nuisance, since it's not of this world."

Allen used his Clown Belt to hoist himself up to Tyki's eye level. Hanging upside down on the ceiling, the cross on his claw burst into a full greenish light and Allen leapt to attack just as Tyki summoned three larger Golems. As they clashed in mid-air, the three Golems fired their mouth beams together, converging the attack on the Exorcist. Allen released his Clown Belt which pierced through the Golems, destroying them. Tyki leapt in, clashing into Allen and bringing them both out of the building.

"Allen…" Lenalee muttered as the two clashed.

"Lavi…" she turned worriedly at the Bookman-in-training.

* * *

With Lavi…

"This is…" the redhead blinked, finding himself within Road's alternate dimension.

"If you can get out of here, victory is yours, Bookman." Road told him. "A simple game, isn't it? Start!"

"Out of here?" Lavi echoed.

_This is definitely not where I was a second ago. Road's ability is to transverse dimensions. So that must mean I've been transported to a different location. Somehow, though, this feels like an illusion._ He pondered.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked the Road doll which had emerged from the checkered ground.

"Maybe I was wondering if you thought you'd been taken to a different location." Road replied.

"No need for a maybe. I did think that." Lavi replied.

"So when's our little lady gonna climb up outta that chessboard floor? Weren't we gonna fight?" he asked, knocking the doll's head playfully with his hammer.

"Wrong!" the Road doll corrected. "I won't be fighting. Look, he's here. Your opponent."

Lavi turned to face his enemy.

"Myself?" he blinked in shock. "Yeah, right! There's no way."

"Fire Seal!" he unleashed his flames. "Conflagration of Ash!"

The other Lavi merely lifted a hand to stop the attack.

"Don't." he advised, dispelling the flames. "Right now, the only thing that's been brought here is your consciousness, your mind. You have no Innocence."

"Traversing dimensions?" the Road doll mocked. "That makes sense. If that's the only ability of mine you've heard about, of course you'd be confused. The reason why I'm the only Noah who can use the Ark and transverse dimensions is that I can connect my world with the real one. I'm but the sheep of the Noah, the one who possesses dreams. Your current location is none other than a dream created by the Noah Road Kamelot."

* * *

Outside…

"Lavi!' Lenalee shouted.

"Master Exorcist!" Chaoji called out.

"Lavi, what's wrong?" Lenalee pounded on their prison when she saw the redhead kneeling unresponsively on the floor in front of them. "Answer me! Lavi! What's wrong, Lavi? Lavi!"

Road chuckled.

"I think Road's ability is the scariest of all." Rero quipped.

"Well then, I wonder where in the future Bookman's heart I'd have to stab to make the blood gush out?" Road wondered. "I hope bright red makes for a pretty, colored rain!"

* * *

With Allen and Tyki…

Allen had landed on one of the white pillars around the building.

"Don't fall now, boy." Tyki told him, still floating in the air. Unleashing two energy blades from his shooting stars, he cut off the pillar Allen was standing on. In response, Allen used his Clown Belt to anchor himself onto Tyki's arm. Allowing the Noah to pull him forward, Allen unleashed his powered-up claw in the Noah. In mid-air the two exchanged blows before landing on the water beneath.

A shadow then passed over the water as numerous of his Golems fluttered around Allen who had used his Clown Belt as slits. Opening their mouths, the Golems then fired their beams at the solitude Exorcist. With his mask covering his eyes, Allen then used his Clown Belt to form a whirlwind that ripped the Golems apart.

"That thing's just like a full body-armor." Tyki remarked. "It deserves the title of White Akuma over Clown, boy. I'm getting pumped. I'm going to crush you with this hand once more."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that is done, read and review.


	40. Weak Person

SailorStar9: Chapter 38 goes up. This is Chapter 39. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 39: Weak Person

* * *

Using his Clown Belt once more, Allen destroyed Tyki's Golems just as they centered their attack on him.

"That thing's just like full-body armor." Tyki noted. "It deserves the title White Akuma over Clown, boy. I'm getting pumped. I'm going to crush you with this hand once more. Just like that night. I'll pluck and break that left arm of yours all over again. Say your prayers."

_It's coming._ Allen realized. _The power that the Earl and the Noah Clan have to shatter Innocence. I'll never forget how it felt._

He frowned, recalling what Koumi had told him within the Ark. _Do you understand, Allen? The next time you come close to having your Innocence destroyed during a battle, do whatever you can to evade the attack. You can't take it head-on, no matter what. Put it simply, if the weakness of the Akuma and Noahs is Innocence, Innocence's weakness is in turn the Noah. It's like they have the same strict balance of light and darkness. Even with your newly-upgraded Crown Clown, that truth won't change. Got it, Allen? Your Innocence cannot afford to be lost a second time._

"Oh, you aren't going to run?" Tyki taunted as he rushed towards Allen, a powered-up energy ball in his hand.

_I'm sorry, Koumi, I won't…_ Allen apologized mentally as he met Tyki head-on with a white energy ball of his own. _Run!_

"You can't stop it. This is absolute power." Tyki told him. "It'll release you Exorcists from that God or whoever's entangled you, boy."

"Shatter and split, Allen Walker." He added, as Allen winced when the Noah's power crackled on his claw.

"What was that?" Chaoji asked as Allen was thrown back into the building.

"Allen, Allen!" Lenalee called out.

"One blow wasn't enough, huh?" Tyki noted, floating back into the building. "Just goes to show how sturdy it is after having evolved. But I'll end it with the next blow. Don't try resisting now, boy."

"Hey, Road." He greeted the eldest Noah.

"Hey, Tyki! You're beating up my Allen too much." Road complained.

"Just sit back and watch." Tyki told her.

"This is bad! Wake up, Master Exorcist!" Chaoji shouted. "Wake up!"

"Stay back!" Lenalee warned. "Don't you dare touch my friend!"

* * *

Back with Lavi…

"What's wrong, Lavi?" Bookman asked as the redhead awoke on the boat. "Lavi? Lavi? Deke."

Lavi turned at the mention of his forty-eighth name, only to be met by a claw on his face.

"_Ow_! The hell you doin', you geezer?" Lavi whined.

"Shut up, idiot." Bookman retorted. "Why're you spacing out? Who are you right now?"

"Did my last name change back with the last log?" Lavi sweatdropped.

"Imbecile!" Bookman screamed.

"Concentrate." He advised. "The next log won't be as easy as the ones thus far."

"By the next log, you mean…" Lavi pondered.

"The anti-Akuma organization, the Dark Order." Bookman finished his sentence. "From here on, we will become Exorcists there and record the battle between Exorcists and Akuma, which had continued in the darkness throughout history."

_Where is this? _Lavi wondered. _No, I was in Noah's Ark with Allen and the others when my consciousness was dragged into Road's dreamworld. This isn't the real world. This place is a dream that Road's making me see._

"What's wrong, Lavi?" Bookman asked. "You're quite the fidgety one, aren't you? Can't you sit down and be quiet?"

"You read my memories, didn't you?" Lavi questioned. "You've done well, but I won't be led astray. I'll get back."

"Back?" a second Lavi echoed. "Where to? To the characters in the play which 'Lavi' has to record?"

"You're here too?" Lavi asked his counterpart.

"Lavi." The second Lavi told the original. "What do you live as? As the successor to Bookman, you have survived without letting your heart be swayed. There's no place for you to return to, is there? Your place, your heart, doesn't exist anywhere in this world. For someone who's lived without being influenced by anyone, who's always remained a simple spectator, it's an appropriate punishment."

"I know that." The real Lavi grinned.

"I wonder about that." The other Lavi mocked.

"Living between people and Akuma has polluted your heart." Bookman added. "The light in your eyes did not used to be so dull."

Lavi's attention was caught when a coffin bearing Lenalee floated by.

"Lenalee!" Lavi exclaimed, jumping into the water.

"Lenalee!" he gasped, cradling her. "Lenalee!"

"What's wrong, Lavi?" the other Lavi asked. "She's nothing more than a tine piece of history, isn't she?"

Lavi's eyes widened at the mountain of coffins before him.

* * *

Outside…

Lenalee was pounding against her prison.

"As if my heart, my resolve, could be shattered." Allen muttered.

"Allen…" Lenalee mumbled.

"Like I would ever run from the darkness!" Allen retorted, standing back up.

"What's wrong?" Tyki mocked when Allen's Innocence rebounded. "You don't enjoy having your arm broken to bits, do you?"

"Allen, you shouldn't come in contact with the Noah's power." Lenalee gasped when Allen coughed out blood. "It won't be just your parasitic-type Innocence that's affected, but your body as well!"

"Allen…" she blinked when the younger Exorcist smiled at her.

"Tyki Mikk." Allen turned to his opponent. "It seems you have misunderstood what an Exorcist is. You think that as long as you break the anti-Akuma weapon, Innocence, that an Exorcist would become a normal person. Just another powerless human, right? Those people are the ones you should really fear. Power may be something that's granted by the Innocence, but the ones to be feared are the Exorcists who wield it! As long as my heart is tied to my Innocence…"

_No way, his left arm should've been disabled, but it's…_ Lenalee pondered when the cross on Allen's claw started glowing brightly.

"As long as the vessel, my body, is not destroyed… as long as I am an Exorcist… as long as the things important to me still exist in this world…" Allen added, as Tyki's body was sliced into half for no apparent reason.

"Tyki!" Road gasped.

"This Crown Clown will not be shattered so easily!" Allen retorted.

_He repaired his anti-Akuma weapon by himself._ Lenalee realized. _Is the Innocence healing both Allen and itself?_

_What was that just now?_ Tyki wondered. _It felt like my body died for a moment. That impact… was it fear of the Innocence? Or was it…_

"Tyki Mikk." Allen continued. "You underestimate humans far too much."

"Really, just who are you?" Tyki laughed. "All right, I understand completely now. I have to kill you first, boy, otherwise the Innocence won't die, right?"

"What is it, Mistress Road?" Rero asked.

"Tyki snapped." Road replied.

"Reject! Reject! Reject! Reject! Reject! Reject!" Tyki muttered, his aura flaring up and firing a massive energy blast at Allen.

"This is a 'thank you' for the lecture." He added. "I'll give you a taste of my powers as a present."

"Ah, that was close." Rero breathed in relief as the Golem and Road escaped from Tyki's whirlwind with the two prisoners in tow. "If you had noticed it a moment later, Mistress Road, Rero and the rest of these guys would've been caught by it."

"This is…" Lenalee blinked.

"Ah! Mister Lavi!" Chaoji gasped, noticing the unconscious Lavi beside them, trapped inside a rubber dice like they were. "Mister Lavi! Mister Lavi! It's no use, he's not responding."

"He's being violated by Road's power." Lenalee explained.

"Lavi, don't give up!" she told him.

* * *

Back with the fight, Tyki's whirlwind was so strong that part of the tower crumbled under its assault.

"Tyki is serious." Rero realized.

"Jeez, does he want to destroy this place?" Road inquired.

"Road, what is this?" Lenalee asked the Noah. "What happened to Allen?"

"Allen's in there." Road replied. "That thing is a bit dangerous. Tyki has the power to manipulate all things in creation. He is the Noah of Pleasure. Judging by the area that was surrounding Allen, he probably rejected the atmosphere and created a vacuum. Forget about not being able to breathe. At this rate, Allen's body will be ripped apart."

"Humans were all but destroyed for something as trivial as theft." Tyki remarked. "You want me to fear such adorably puny things? Don't make me laugh. Hey boy. Show me that look of yours that I like so much."

"Is Allen done for?" Road pondered.

"Let me break you, boy." Tyki smirked at the withering Exorcist within the black sphere of vacuum and entered the orb.

"Is it painful, boy?" he asked, when he was in front of the stranded boy. "I've removed all the air so you can't breathe. I guess it would be. I'm free to breathe, even here, however."

_Damn, it's still too soon._ Allen hissed, realizing his weapon was about to recede its power. _Innocence…_

"You're still conscious?" Tyki inquired. "It's futile. Futile. Just give up already, boy. I'll break that Clown neatly, along with your corpse. When it comes to ridiculous Clowns, the Earl's more than enough."

_Damn it._ Allen cursed.

"Are you approaching your limit, boy?" Tyki asked.

_Now!_ Allen realized as Tyki approached him.

"What's wrong? It's your chance to attack." Tyki mocked.

_Is it because of the vacuum?_ Allen wondered, still paralyzed. _I can't use my arm properly. It's no good. I can't activate it anymore._

Then, he passed out.

* * *

Outside…

"Allen." Road muttered.

"Allen…" Lenalee wept.

"Miss Lenalee." Chaoji mumbled.

"I've had enough." Lenalee sobbed. "I've had enough! I can't stand to sit here and watch my friends fight. I've had enough of it!"

Wiping her tears away, she proceeded to kick the dice.

"Miss Lenalee?" Chaoji gasped when Lenalee was thrown back.

"Miss Lenalee, it's no use, please stop!" he begged when Lenalee got up once more and started to kick the dice. "Miss Lenalee!"

"It's no use, Lenalee." Road told the girl. "Not without activating your Innocence, anyway. You can't even put a dent in it."

"Wait, Miss Lenalee!" Chaoji caught the weakened girl. "Your legs…"

"Let go." Lenalee demanded.

"If you keep doing this, you'll break your legs!" Chaoji told her. "You've lost the power to fight, haven't you?"

"Even so, I'm still an Exorcist." Lenalee replied. "I exist to fight. Please, let me fight, too!"

* * *

Back inside the orb of vacuum…

_So he's still got a little of consciousness left._ Tyki noted, seeing Allen's left eyes had activated itself.

_I won't die._ Allen told himself. _I want to live. To defeat the Noah… to defeat Tyki Mikk… no, that's not right. That's not the reason I want to live. The reason is that I found something important. That's right. I want to protect both humans and Akuma. That's why. Innocence, to get out of this space, I need enough power to repel Tyki Mikk. I refuse to die here. I still have things to do! If it's impossible to activate normally, then grant me even greater synchronization, even greater power. Greater unity. You and I as a weapon to protect the world!_

Allen plea was cut off when Tyki plunged a hand into his heart.

"I don't know what you were trying to, but do you think I'd just let you?" Tyki asked. "I'll take out your heart like this."

_Concentrate. Think only of synchronizing with the Innocence._ Allen told himself, despite the pain.

_It is time, isn't it, Squirt?_ Athena's voice entered his mind.

_Ami-sempai!_ Allen mentally gasped.

_Then it's my turn. _Athena told her junior as she appeared in his head. Resting her left hand on his Innocence-imbued hand, she passed her Cosmo into Allen's claw, causing him to glow a green aura.

"A light's coming form his body." Tyki realized when he saw Allen's aura flare.

* * *

"Mistress Road, what's that?" Rero asked as Allen's aura burst from the swirling wind.

"I don't know." Road replied.

"Allen…" Lenalee muttered.

* * *

Back in the Order…

"We're still keeping the matter of the Ark from the Grand Marshalls, so be careful." Koumi told Reever as they descended in the elevator.

"Got it, but…" Reever replied. "But what exactly does Hevlaska's sudden change…"

"You're late, Koumi." One of the Grand Marshalls told him.

"I do apologize, Grand Marshall." Koumi and Reever bowed in apology. "Reever and myself are now present."

"Behold Koumi." The Grad Marshall told him.

"It has already begun." Another added.

Both Koumi and Reever turned to see Hevlaska writhing in pain.

"Hev!" Koumi gasped at the moaning Innocence Keeper.

"It's painful. The Cube inside me is resonating." Hevlaska muttered. "It's trashing about like a baby."

"Has a Point Breaker appeared?" Koumi asked.

"A Point Breaker is someone who has surpassed 100% synchronization with the Innocence." One of the Grand Marshalls replied.

"Yes. I don't know who it is yet, but they're appearing." Hevlaska groaned.

"A Point Breaker, an Exorcist fit to become a new Marshall, is coming." The Grand Marshall added.

"It is appearing! A strong power is appearing!" the other Grand Marshalls chorused.

"It couldn't be…" Reever gasped. "One of the ones fighting in Japan…"

_Why? Why am I thinking of Allen Walker at a time like this?_ Koumi wondered. _It can't be. That child is still only fifteen. There's no way…_

"Chief, uh, it's just…" Reever started. "Something just came to me. It's not Allen, right?"

"It's coming!" Hevlaska's moans grew louder.

* * *

Back with the fight…

Tyki backed off, withdrawing his hand as Allen's aura skyrocketed.

_The left is for the sake of Akuma._ Allen thought. _The right is for the sake of humans. Didn't I decide at that time, that I would save both? You and I are both two in one._

With his synchronization past 100%, Allen modified his Innocence again, this time, his claw turning into a replica of the Earl of Millennium's sword.

_What the… no way… his arm…_ Tyki gaped in horror. _That sword is…_

"Critical point broken. Crown Clown activate." Allen instructed as Athena's image appeared behind him.

* * *

SailorStar9: And Allen becomes the new Point Breaker. Will he win this fight? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	41. Critical Point

SailorStar9: Chapter 39 goes up. This is Chapter 40. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 40: Critical Point

* * *

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee muttered.

* * *

Back in Lavi's mind…

"Lenalee!" Lavi cried out. "Wake up! Lenalee!"

"You're the one who should wake up." the Bookman part of Lavi remarked. "Isn't, that's just part of the history?"

"Did you forget that I taught you to be a bystander in all things?" Bookman reminded him. "To not belong to anything, and be the one who records all things with fair, and unbiased eyes?"

"Don't put your heart in a part of history and get distracted, Lavi." Lavi's Bookman half told him.

_No…_ Lavi realized.

"This isn't reality." He added. "I have to get out of here. I won't be misled."

* * *

Outside…

"Thought you'd react like that." Road smirked.

She then turned when she heard Lenalee's kicks.

"Lenalee-san!" Chaoji muttered. "It's too late now! if you keep trying, your legs will be damaged."

"But…" Lenalee replied.

Chaoji then stood up, punching the dice, taking over from where Lenalee stopped.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

"Stop it, your hands!" Lenalee gasped.

"It's not very convincing when you say it, Lenalee-san." Chaoji told her, and continued banging on the dice.

"It's pointless, Rero. Even the Exorcist couldn't break in, there's no way a mere human can do it, Rero." Rero quipped.

"Shut up!" Chaoji demanded. "Why… why aren't I strong enough?"

"Chaoji…" Lenalee muttered.

"Hahaha! That's why I'm saying, Rero. Humans are stupid, Rero." Rero laughed. "Right Road-sama?"

"Road-sama?" the Golem sweatdropped when Road did not answer.

* * *

Back with the fight…

_I'm amazed, but…_ Tyki noted. _Turning your arm into a sword, that's against the rules. And that sword…_

"Power!" Allen said. "More power! We're getting out of here, Crown Clown!"

"Won't let you!" Tyki retorted, powering up an energy ball, only to have Allen use his blade to cut through the vacuum.

"What happened, Tyki?" Road asked as Tyki was thrown back out of his vacuum.

"Ripley's Believe It or Not." Tyki replied.

"Huh?" Road blinked.

"But it's so unbelievable, it's laughable." Tyki added. "Did I wake something terrible up…?"

The smoke cleared and Allen stepped out, his board sword in hand and Athena's image manifesting behind him.

_Remember this Allen._ Athena told him. _First you must decide; then you must follow through. That's the only way things can be accomplished._

"Thank you, Ami-sempai." Allen whispered.

_That sword…_ Road gaped, her eyes widening when she recalled the Earl of Millennium having the same blade. _Now._

* * *

"Lenalee-san?" Chaoji blinked when Lenalee cupped her ear.

_What's this…_ Lenalee wondered. _Feeling? Why do I feel a power from Allen-kun so large that it's frightening?_

"I'll protect them." Allen declared.

"You…" Tyki hissed, summoning his Golem as a shield to guard against Allen's attack.

"Why do you try so hard?" the Noah asked.

"You guys should understand it, too." Allen replied. "You should have something you want to protect as well!"

Tyki's eyes widened as Allen hit a spot.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The human Tyki was working in the mine._

"_Eez!" he called out when he hit upon something._

"_Here." He tossed a rock to the child._

"_It's a pretty rock!" one of the miners awed. "Good for ya, Eez."_

"_Yea." The child nodded. "Thank you, Tyki."_

* * *

_Flashback_

_The Tyki now was in his Noah form, fighting a stickle-wielding Exorcist with an equipment-type Innocence. Jumping up to avoid getting hit, the Noah then appeared behind the Exorcist, plunging a hand into his heart. After killing the Exorcist, Tyki retrieved the button._

"_And then yeah," one of the miners narrated as Eez laid out his collection. "You really gotta laugh."_

"_Hahaha!" the human Tyki laughed along with his miner companions._

"_By the way, Tyki." One of them added. "Did you think about the thing?"_

"_Oh yeah." Tyki replied._

"_This place is done." Another remarked. "All we get are junk rocks. By the way this is going, even our wages look suspicious."_

"_The terms are good, yeah?" Tyki asked._

"_The overseer's an old friend of mine." The other supplied. "I got through with the terms."_

"_No reason to oppose it, then." Tyki commented. "Besides, this place is too hard for him."_

_A phone ring interrupted their conversation and Tyki went to pick up the call._

"_Okay, okay." He nodded, answering the phone._

"_Yep." He replied, after a while._

"_The secret part-time job again?" one of his companions guessed, after Tyki put down the phone._

"_Yeah, sorry." Tyki replied._

"_Tyki…" Eez ran to the man._

"_Well." The two miners stood up. "We're gonna go back to work. Let's go, Eez."_

"_Please, come back as soon as possible." Eez requested._

"_Yeah." Tyki replied._

_At his reply, the child ran off._

"_Tyki!" Road rebuked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Tyki!"_

"_What's wrong, Tyki?" the girl asked, handing him his top hat. "You're spacing out."_

"_No, it's nothing." Tyki replied._

"_You always take that thing." Road noted after Tyki retrieved another button from a dead Exorcist. "What do you use it for?"_

"_Does it really matter? I'm going." Tyki replied._

"_It doesn't really matter, but…" Road pointed out. "I know, Tyki. You mingle with humans and dig holes. Don't you think you're a little too close to the humans?"_

"_You can go now, Tyki." She let out a smile. "But make sure you come back!"_

"_Yeah." Tyki replied._

* * *

"Something I want to protect huh…" Tyki echoed. "It's not that I don't have any. But sometimes, it really… doesn't matter anymore!"

At that, he knocked Allen back.

"It becomes so fun to destroy, to kill." Tyki added. "So much that I can't help it. That is me, the Noah who holds the memory of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk, boy."

"You should leave, Tyki Mikk!" Allen warned.

"What?" Tyki echoed, only to be met by Allen's outraged attack.

"No matter how many times you try…" he told the Exorcist as he blocked Allen's attack.

"Wrong!" Allen retorted, smashing through Tyki's shield. Not giving the Noah a chance to retaliate, Allen then slashed through Tyki.

"Rero!" Rero wailed.

"Tyki!" Road gasped.

"We did it!" Chaoji whooped.

_That Allen-kun, who was suffering so much to fight with humans even with Noah, that gentle person…_ Lenalee thought. _Cut Noah? Without hesitation?_

"What is the meaning of this?" Tyki asked, noticing that his body was unscathed. "I'm not dead. But I did feel pain. But I'm not cut. What did you do, boy?"

"It's not a trick." Allen replied. "The thing I cut isn't the flesh."

Tyki stiffened when he saw a ring of light Stigmata surround his body, before coughing out blood.

"What I destroyed was your…" Allen added.

_The Noah inside me!_ Tyki realized, screaming in pain as the Noah within him was exorcized.

_The thing that was destroyed is the Noah that lives within us._ Road gaped in apprehension.

"To let the human live." Allen continued. "And destroy only the Akuma. That is the power of Crown Clown and me. Ami-sempai has awoken that power."

_It won't take our lives but it destroys the Noah within us._ Road noted. _That is the true power of Crown Clown. Does this mean that it's an anti-Akuma Innocence to exorcise only God's enemy? No, I can feel Athena's power within it. Is that Athena's wish? Is that Allen's wish as well? You must really be a clown, to shout love amidst the battle._

"Are you watching, Earl of Millennium?" she added. "That is the pierrot that you failed to turn into an Akuma."

"Are you saying that you're going to take the Noah from me, boy?" Tyki mumbled, the Noah within him being forced out. "You won't kill me, but just the Noah."

"You're too optimistic." He laughed. "This is just your egoism."

"Whatever you say." Allen retorted, poising his blade at the Noah's throat. "I've made up my mind to carry the burden. This is also Athena's will."

_Tyki!_ Road realized what Allen was about to do and rushed to stop him.

"Road-sama!" Rero gasped when road leapt off.

Tyki raised a hand to stop her.

"No." he told her. _The black and white me, they're both me. It's fun because I have both. But… what if one of them was gone? Maybe it'll become easier. Nah, it'll just get boring._

"Exit form this war, Tyki Mikk!" Allen declared, running his sword into the Noah.

"Too bad, boy." Tyki choked. "Sorry, Road."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Here." The human Tyki tossed a button to Eez._

"_Thanks, Tyki." The child replied._

* * *

_Eez, Momo, no souvenir…_ Tyki thought as Allen withdrew his blade.

"Tyki…" Road gaped as Tyki's Stigmata marks disappeared.

"The Stigmata's gone, Rero!" Rero exclaimed.

"Tyki's Noah disappeared. My family…" Road mumbled in shock.

"Yes…!" Chaoji's frown turned into a smile.

"He destroyed the Noah!" Lenalee gasped in disbelief.

"Oh yeah!" Chaoji whopped. "He defeated the enemy, the Akuma! Yahoo!"

His victory was cut short when Road's candles pierced through his back.

"Chaoji!" Lenalee exclaimed in horror.

"Don't move." Road warned as Allen turned. "One move and I'll stab all of you."

Lenalee gasped when she saw that the dice was surrounded by Road's candles, the pointed tips pointing towards them.

"Allen, with Crown Clown probably won't die with something like this, but…" Road threatened as Allen found himself surrounded by the Noah's candles. "Everyone but Allen will probably die. I like Allen, but…"

Picking up Tyki, she added, "My family's special to me too. This feeling's probably the same as you, Allen."

"Don't move!" she warned, sensing Allen was about to inch away. "I'm really pissed off right now. Do you want to see your friends' bodies get punched with holes?"

"Chaoji!" Lenalee gasped at the collapsed human. "Chaoji!"

""But that's not enough, is it?" Road added. "My precious family was turned into this. I'll have to punish one of your friends, Allen. That redhead; he's called Lavi, isn't he? His mind is inside me right now. I'll rip his mind into shreds."

"Stop!" Allen shouted.

"Don't move, Allen." Road warned. "Your left eyes remembers just how painful my candles are, right? If you don't want that human and that pretty Lenalee turn into an unbearable mess, just wait as Lavi gets broken by me."

* * *

In Lavi's mind…

"I have to get out of here." Lavi remarked.

A coffin then opened as Krory stepped out.

"Kuro-chan!" Lavi blinked.

Beside him, Kanda broke out of his coffin, Marie and Miranda following suit. One by one, the rest of the Order climbed out of their graves.

"Lavi…!" their disembodied voices chorused. "Lavi! Lavi…!"

"No, this is an illusion." Lavi told himself.

"Yes, an illusion." Bookman replied. "All of this is nothing more than the shape of history we have recorded. Just the ink on paper named people. Ink doesn't talk to the writer. Do you feel hurt every time you write with ink?"

"Even when you're an illusion, you're an annoying, old man." Lavi retorted.

"I am created after your memory, after all." Bookman chuckled. "But the reason you find me annoying is because you don't consider these people as ink. What is our clan's duty, Lavi?"

"Stop it." Lavi demanded.

"No matter what we must give up, we are Bookman who live outside the world's rules." Bookman reminded.

"You really are freaking annoying!" Lavi retorted.

"Lavi…" Lenalee muttered in his arms. "Am I still…"

"Within this world?" she asked, brandishing a dagger.

Lavi jumped back to avoid her attack.

"Lavi, why?" Lenalee asked, the redhead's hair-band cut off. "Are you abandoning us? Are you saying we aren't your friends? We aren't just ink on paper!"

Lavi dodged every attack thrown at him.

"Lavi." Lenalee approached. "Aren't we friends? Don't abandon us! Lavi!"

_Illusion, this is all an illusion._ Lavi told himself.

"I think I have taught you the techniques to live through this." Bookman told him.

_Don't rely on the vision._ Lavi said to himself. _Throw away the eyes and keep cool._

Bookman grinned as a dagger materialized in Lavi's hand.

"Cut them, Lavi!" he ordered.

Without hesitation, Lavi leapt into battle.

* * *

SailorStar9: Allen succeeds in exorcizing the Noah within Tyki… or not. In the next chapter, Lavi's Bookman self takes control. What will happen to our favorite Bookman? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	42. Lavi

SailorStar9: I am _finally_ done with my Digimon Data Squad crossover, so it's time I continued with this. So, this is Chapter 41. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 41: Lavi

* * *

In Lavi's mind...

"Stop it!" the redhead screamed, cutting his way through the horde of undead surrounding him.

_Can't look._ He told himself.

"Lavi." Reever droned as he climbed back to his feet.

_If I open my eyes..._ Lavi pondered.

"Why did you..." Reever mumbled.

_It will only distract my thoughts._ Lavi told himself.

"Lavi." Johnny moaned.

"Why...?" Koumi asked.

Lavi's attention was caught by the sound of blood dripping as three of the scientists jumped at.

_This is an hallucination._ Lavi told himself, slicing through his attackers.

"What are you doing, Lavi?" Johnny demanded.

"Damnit!" Lavi cursed, slicing his way through.

"Why, Lavi?" Lenalee wailed. "Why are you abandoning... your friends?"

_Can't listen. Ignore her. This is an hallucination._ Lavi told himself.

Tightening his hold in his dagger, the redhead proceeded to cut his way through.

_Hallucinations. they're all my hallucinations._ He told himself, slicing his way through.

Landing on the other side, he added, _I have to escape from here quickly._

"You're the successor to the next Bookman." Bookman's voice entered his head.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The buried parts of history are handed down from person to person and are excluded from historical fact." Bookman told the younger Lavi as the master-disciple pair walked through a wheat field. "From now on, you are to record these, understand?"_

"_Yes." Lavi nodded._

To understand things that others don't know._ The younger Lavi noted. _that's why I want to become a Bookman.

* * *

"Stop it." Lavi hissed.

_Who's messing around with my memory..._ He wondered.

* * *

F_lashback_

_As the Bookman master-and-disciple pair traveled on, Lavi watched as they witnessed the aftereffects of war._

_Grown up now, Lavi looked on as soldiers loaded their ships._

No matter where I am, it's always war and battle._ He pondered. _it's been 48 times.

"_Yet the war keeps going." he added, now in the Black Order's Headquarters with Bookman. "Humans are so stupid. I'm definitely sure of that now."_

"_The war this time isn't like that." Bookman told him. "We shall dress up as soldiers and record from that perspective. It should be your first time trying this. But, don't forget. No matter what perspective you're in, a Bookman's job is always..."_

"_To record the history, not to interfere with the humans. Right?" Lavi finished his mater's sentence.  
I understand that all. I'll be as cheery as I am usually."_

"_Don't make trouble, Deke." Bookman warned._

"_Deke was the name of the 48__th__ mission, right?" Lavi reminded Bookman. "Right now, my name is Lavi."_

"_That's the way." Bookman remarked._

"_Sorry to keep you waiting." Reever apologized. "The supervisor is here to see you."_

"_Welcome to the Black Order." Koumi greeted the Bookman pair as the trio looked down at the funeral procession beneath them. "I'm the science supervisor, Koumi Lee."  
_

"_I have no name. Please call me Bookman." Bookman replied._

Coffins. Are they holding funerals?_ Lavi wondered._ They lost this battle, huh?

_Then he gaped when he saw a weeping Lenalee looking up at him._

* * *

"Stop it." Lavi muttered.

"Lavi." Reever droned.

"Lavi." Johnny moaned.

"Stop!" Lavi screamed, lashing out.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_My clothes size?" Lavi blinked, chewing on his spaghetti. "It'll be fine if it's close."_

"_No, no, no!" Johnny protested. "Only a well-fitting coat will strengthen your defense. Plus, it'll be easier to move in."_

"_That's very rude, Johnny" Reever rebuked._

"_Right Squad Leader?" Johnny turned to him, his eyes sparkling. "Lavi isn't suited for Kanda's type of long coat, right?"_

"_Are his eyes sparkling?" Lavi sighed._

"_Everyone just wants to protect Lavi who has become our comrade." Lenalee giggled beside him. "Go for your measurements."_

_Looking away, Lavi noted, _These people will eventually be erased from history, huh?

* * *

"Though you say all that, in the two years you've spent in the Order, Lavi, you..." the redhead's Bookman half remarked. "Started to think of those you met in there as your friends' didn't you?"

"Shut up!" Lavi hollered.

"Did you notice?" his Bookman conscious inquired. "Whether your smiling face is real or fake... you don't even know yourself anymore, do you?"

"Stop it, now!" Lavi demanded. "Don't peek into me!"

From his cloak, the Ace of Spade fell onto the water. Lavi's single eye widened when he recalled the scene in the forest after Tyki destroyed Allen's Innocence.

"What I dropped." Allen commented as he picked up the card. "You still kept behind Bookman's back huh?"

"Allen!" Lavi gasped.

"Fire Seal!" his Bookman self unleashed the flame tornado.

Allen screamed as he was engulfed within the flames.

"Allen!" Lavi gaped in shock.

"What's with that reaction?" his Bookman half asked. "You look so hurt like that.

"Friends? What?" he mocked as Lavi watched in shock when Allen fell back into the water. "Bookmen don't need those. Don't get too involved with humans. This is the rule of being a Bookman, right? If you feel pain because of friends, then you should destroy them all. Am I right, Lavi?"

"Are you still there?" he looked back.

Lavi turned back to see Krory wielding a rapier in his hand.

"Come on Lavi." his Bookman half urged. "Pick up the knife."

"Why are you hesitating?" he asked as Lenalee and Kanda closed in, weapons drawn. "Take care of them already."

"Lavi..." Allen choked. "Lavi..."

Lavi stood stunned before all three blades were thrust into him.

"You're not suited to be a Bookman, Lavi." the redhead's Bookman half told him as the Ace of Spades in Allen's hand faded off. "Existence of friends can be easily gotten rid of."

"Don't worry." he told his emotional half. "Even if you die, it won't be the end of the Bookmen. I will continue the Bookmen on."

"You can just disappear, Lavi." he added as Lavi fell into the water, the Ace of Spades becoming a blank piece of cardboard.

* * *

In the real world...

Road gasped for a second before smirking. _Lavi's heart has already been destroyed. In the world of dreams, the things he sees actually can't hurt him. Lavi wasn't acute hurt by the mirage. But, because of the shock from being stabbed by a friend, Lavi has lost all his logic and senses. Hos body is fine, but his soul is dead. Now, all that's left is... come. Come on. you're free now._

At that, she released Lavi's prison as the Bookman mark appeared around the redhead's visible eye.

"Lavi." Allen blinked at the older Exorcist landed behind him.

"Come, if you want to save Lenalee and the human, you must kill him." Road told the younger Exorcist, withdrawing her candles from around him.

Allen barely had time to lift his sword to defend against Lavi's punch.

"Lavi." he muttered as the redhead continued raining punches on his weapon.

He was then thrown back by a powerful jab. Not giving him any respite, Lavi pummeled the younger Exorcist onto the ground.

"How could that be?" Allen was puzzled. "He is actually attacking me for real."

The younger Exorcist looked up just into time to see Lavi had jumped into the air to sink his foot into his stomach. Keeping the fallen Allen in place with his foot, Lavi continued his assault on the younger Exorcist.

_Lavi must've been possessed by something._ Allen thought. Tightening his hold on his Crown Clown, he thrust the blade into Lavi.

_If he was possessed,_ he wondered. _This sword should be able to cleanse him. Please! It has to be like that._

However, his ponderings were cut short when Lavi smashed his face into the concrete.

"The sword of exorcism is useless!" Road informed him. "Because he was never possessed. You must use your claw-like left hand to attack him and tear him apart."

"There's no other way to defeat him!" she added when Allen withdrew his blade in shock.

"How can he do something like that?" Lenalee demanded.

Road merely smirked, changing the tips of her candles surrounding the defenseless pair into metal spirals.

"Allen, if you don't use your claw soon, I'll kill these people here!" she threatened.

"That's cheap, Road!" Lenalee retorted. _Things like this... knowing that there's no way for Allen to choose..._

Down below, Lavi had tossed Allen away as he continued pummeling the younger Exorcist's blade.

"Come on! Change already!" Road grinned. "Unless you want to hear the painful howls from Lenalee?"

Trapping Allen against a pillar, Lavi continued his assault.

"Lavi." Allen tightened a hug on his friend. "Can you hear my voice? we're the only ones here who can protect Lenalee and Chaoji. Hasn't Krory said that? Kanda is definitely also..."

"Stop it..." Lenalee pleaded when Lavi landed a punch on Allen's stomach.

"Lenalee..." Allen choked at the older Exorcist held him up. "And our friends... the Lenalee that valued us more than the world is crying right now!"

"I am not your friend." Lavi informed him before landing a punch on his chest.

"Stop it!" Lenalee screamed.

"You finally understand now, right?" Road remarked. "That's where this boy's heart really lies."

"I've never considered you guys as friends." Lavi added, summoning his weapon. "I am Bookman's successor. Other than that, I'm nothing else."

"Conflagration of Ashes." he released his attack. "Fire Seal!"

"Crown Clown!" Allen used his sword to block the attack.

"It split into two?" he gasped, looking at the two flame snakes behind him. Raising his blade to defend himself, one of the two fire snakes rushed towards him. Allen was forced to dodge the second fire snake's attack.

_The Fire Seal is the power of pureness._ He thought after he leapt into the air. _The sword of exorcism is useless against it. To defend against Lavi's attacks, I can only use the claw-typed Crown Clown._

His musing was cut short when Lavi suddenly appeared behind him.

_No!_ the younger Exorcist realized, blocking Lavi's hammer with his sword. _The Claw would hurt Lavi._

"I can't do that. Lavi. Lavi!" he shouted.

"Heaven Seal." Lavi released his next attack.

Allen screamed as he was electrocuted.

"Lavi, I'm begging you. Stop it already!" Lenalee wept. "Wake up!"

"I already said it's useless Lenalee." Road struck out her tongue. "Lavi's heart is already dead. The guy right now is only Bookman. This is his real heart."

"He's not treating you few as friends." she mocked as Lavi's Fire Seal appeared beneath Allen.

"Conflagration of Ashes." Lavi summoned his next attack.

"Lavi." Allen muttered.

"If this is all caused by Road's power," he added, thrusting his blade into Lavi. "Then I can only try my luck."

"Road!" he exclaimed, the Crown Clown passing through Lavi and flying towards Road.

"Road-sama!" Rero wailed when the eldest Noah fell to the ground.

"What a pity." Road mocked, standing back up. "Using Lavi as a shield to attack me. Not bad. In the Rewinding Town, your attack was completely useless. Did you forget about it?"

"Even if it's the sword of exorcism, you're stabbing the wrong target." she added, pulling the sword out. "Me? I am me, yet I am not! It is impossible to kill me without knowing my true body."

"How can..." Allen gasped.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Road inquired. "Even if you are Allen, you are powerless against human hearts."

"Fire Seal." Lavi remarked.

"Just give up!" Road grinned, sinking Allen's sword into the ground just as Lavi's fire tornado activated.

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun!" Lenalee pounded on the wall of her prison. "Lavi! Stop it! Stop the fire!"

_Though I'm being engulfed in the fire seal, I don't feel hot at all._ Allen realized within the fire tornado.

"Lavi please! Lavi!" Lenalee pleaded, before noticing Road's candles melting before her eyes.

_It's melting due to the high temperature of the Fire Seal._ She realized.

_This fire isn't burning me._ Allen noted. _Could it be..._

"What happened? My body....?" Lavi gasped. "My body won't listen to me... could it be..."

* * *

Back in Lavi's mind...

"You guessed right, you bastard." the _real_ Lavi replied, climbing back to his feet as Athena's Cosmo encased him. "You dare to mess around like that, you squid head. Oh shit."

"Are you back to normal?" Lavi's Bookman self asked.

"Normal?" Lavi echoed. "You dare ask that?"

"That was close." he chuckled, standing back up. "Does a dead heart mean loss of conscious thoughts? At that moment, it was the only way to maintain consciousness, right?"

"We may be guided by Destiny, but choice is more important than Destiny." Athena reasoned. "Every event gives birth to an infinite number of possible futures. And with that many possibilities, it's easy to lose your way once in a while. But what's more important is to decide the path you want to take."

"Lavi." she turned to the redhead. "Nobody can tell you what you do. Only you can make this decision yourself."

"Find the real Road." she smiled at him. "I believe in you."

* * *

In the real world...

"Athena is right. It's all because I'm not mature enough." the _real_ Lavi remarked. "I'll definitely make up for this mistake."

"What?" Road gasped.

"I'll have no mercy!" Lavi declared, releasing his attack on himself. "Fire Seal!"

"No!" Lenalee screamed in horror.

"Lavi!" Allen gaped when he saw the redhead carried upwards by the fire snake. "Lavi!"

The fire snake then tunneled towards Road.

"Road-sama was devoured by the fire!" Rero squealed.

_Crazy boy._ Road mused, unfazed within the fire snake. _A Bookman who would sacrifice himself. But to me, this kind of attack..._

Then she gasped when a blade was thrust into her chest from the back.

"In your world, how about attacking you in your dreams?" Lavi inquired.

"Really can't underestimate this boy." Road remarked. "You saw through me, even in a disguise like this."

* * *

In Lavi's mind...

"Because it seems like you like Allen." Lavi replied in his mind, his dagger stabbed into Allen's back.

"You don't want to live?" Road mocked. "You can't be the next Bookman anymore."

"And who was the one who forced me to come to this?" Lavi chuckled. "This is the best choice I can come make right now."

"Sorry." he added as he started to fade away. "Farewell."

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, I can't believe I finished this chapter. In the next chapter, after saving Lavi, the group heads over to the exit and Allen decides to save Tyki as well, only to get pulled down to the ground below. Turns out, Tyki had transformed into something terrifying. What will happen next. Stay tuned to find out.


	43. The Voice of Darkness

SailorStar9: Chapter 41 goes up. This is Chapter 42. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 42: The Voice of Darkness

* * *

"Road-sama!" Rero squealed in horror.

"He attacked himself!" Chaoji gaped.

"Lavi." Lenalee muttered. "Lavi!"

"Lavi!" Allen gasped from within his fire snake. "Lavi!"

* * *

In Lavi's mind...

"Tell me, Lavi, why you, the 49th 'me'... why you, though you're supposed to be me, are different from the 48 who came before you?" Lavi's Bookman self inquired. "Why are you so different from my 48 other selves?"

"Why is the 49th 'me' in so much pain?" he asked, returning to his younger self. "Why? Don't you want to become Bookman anymore, Lavi? Are you choosing to fight for these temporary comrades? Humanity is a foolish race than can only cause wars! Isn't right? Didn't you separate yourself from them because it was too harsh? I have a responsibility as a member of the Bookman line!"

"Separated?" Lavi echoed. "I was disappointed in humans, in the human world that was always engulfed by war. I thought I was different. Hey, do you understand? What does the Bookman line exist for? Why won't war disappear from the human world?"

"Why are you asking me?" the younger Lavi inquired. "I don't have the answers!"

"I am you, aren't I?" Lavi asked his weeping younger self as he continued to fizzle. "The 48 before me, and the 49th 'Lavi' too, are all me. They pass through you. The one who started to change was you. The one who should get out of here is..."

"The one who wanted to know the answers." he added, before disappearing altogether.

* * *

Back in the real world...

Lenalee was pounding her limp legs in frustration.

"Lavi!" she wept.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted.

Spotting his weapon, he reached out his hand.

"Crown Clown!" he recalled his sword. Droning on his white coat, he burst out of the flame snake.

"Allen!" Lenalee gasped.

Landing on top of the dice that held Lenalee and Chaoji, Allen leapt towards the other fire snake.

"Allen!" Lenalee called out. "Please!"

"Lavi!" Allen shouted, striking the flame snake with his broadsword. "Lavi!"

"Damnit!" he cursed. "Like I'd let you die!"

"Lavi!" he called out, breaking a hole through the fire wall.

"Lavi!" he shouted, his hand reaching in.

* * *

In Lavi's mind...

"Lavi!" Allen called out as the younger Lavi looked up. "Lavi! Lavi!"

"You're me too." the younger Lavi realized.

_Looks like you've finally understood._ Athena passed her mental massage to him.

"Yes." the younger Lavi replied before allowing the water to consume him.

* * *

Back in the real world...

Allen had entered the fire snake, covering both Lavi and himself with his coat. Streams of light then burst out from the flames, turning the coiling flames into stone.

_So he got out._ Road mused. _It was a promise, afterall. This match is yours, Lavi. Bookman Junior._

"What going on?" Chaoji inquired after Lavi's hammer flew out of the solidified snakes.

"Lavi! Allen!" Lenalee called out to the two missing Exorcists.

_Lavi!_ She thought in horror when she could not find them anywhere. _Allen!_

"It stopped?" Rero quipped. "Hold on, where's Road-sama?"

At his question, one of the stone snake cracked open and a burnt Road fell to the ground.

"Road-sama!" Rero squealed. "That's not possible. Road-sama! Road-sama!"

With Road defeated, the dice holding Lenalee and Chaoji landed on the ground, splitting open.

"Road's barrier broke." Lenalee blinked.

"Does this mean Lavi won?" Chaoji inquired.

"But where are they?" Lenalee asked.

"Lavi! Allen!" she called out walking into the center of the room, supported by Chaoji.

At her call, the two males burst out from the stone structure they were trapped in.

"They survived!" Chaoji beamed as the two gasped for air.

"Ow, it hurts to breathe." Lavi whined, the pair collapsing on their backs.

"We're alive." he chuckled.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Allen choked.

"You're too reckless Allen." Lavi chided.

"I'll throw those words right back at you." Allen shot back.

"I'm just a bit confused." Lavi replied. "When I woke up, I was on fire. Gramps will probably get mad, but I feel pretty good right now."

"Lavi." Lenalee interrupted.

"Hey Lenalee, you all right?" Lavi asked as Allen's coat disappeared.

"Lavi!" Lenalee muttered.

"You idiot!" she screamed, giving him a slap across the face.

"Lenalee's fist of love..." Allen stammered.

"I was worried about you!" Lenalee knelt beside the Bookman-in-training.

"Really sorry about that." Lavi chuckled, before getting cut by Road's menacing laugh.

"Road-sama..." Rero panicked.

"Road." Allen said, as the group exited from the stone structures.

"Allen..." Road managed to choke out before she disseminated.

"Road-sama!" Rero squealed. "Road-sama!"

"Road-sama!" the pumpkin wailed.

"What was that?" Chaoji asked.

"Didn't it sound like she was murmuring 'Allen'?" Lavi whispered to the boy in question. "She must be crazy in love with you. What did you do to her?"

"I haven't done anything." Allen shut him up with an elbow knock to the chest. "Keep your strange delusions to yourself."

"Bastard! I'm already aching from all those burns!" Lavi complained.

"They're self-inflicted!" Allen argued.

"You bastard!" Lavi retorted.

"Please stop!" Chaoji tried to play peacemaker.

"Hey Allen." Lenalee suddenly spoke. "Road disappeared, but isn't the door that's on top of this tower made from her power?"

At her implication, the three males screamed in panic.

"Lavi! Extend! Extend!" Allen told the redhead. "Go up through the hole in the roof!"

"Ah right!" Lavi nodded.

"I'll go up and see if it's alright." he replied, placing his hammer head on the ground. "If it is, Ill pull you up."

"We're counting on you!" Allen remarked as Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"Extend!" Lavi instructed, the handle extending at his command.

"Earthquakes..." Lenalee noted as a tremor rocked the room.

"This place has started to crumble too." Allen reasoned.

"Are you in pan, Chaoji?" Lenalee hurried to support the wincing Chaoji.

"This is nothing." Chaoji told her.

"Let's sit down." Allen suggested.

"I hope the door is there." Chaoji remarked as the trio knelt down.

"Yeah." Lenalee agreed.

_There probably isn't even half an hour left._ Allen mused. _Kanda, Krory..._

"Allen." Lenalee cut in. "You're not planning on staying behind even if the door is there, are you?"

"Wow, amazing." Allen was stunned by Lenalee's insight.

"Don't 'amazing' me!" Lenalee fumed, pounding his head in.

"That hurt, Lenalee." Allen remarked. "It seems that you've made up for losing the ability in your legs with brute strength."

"Be quiet!" Lenalee fumed.

"Kanda and Krory might have been held up somewhere." Allen reasoned. "So, I'll go look for them and come back before the Ark is completely destroyed."

"I'll come too." Lenalee offered.

"No. Lenalee, you and the others should get out of here." Allen objected.

"But..." Lenalee protested.

"Out of all of us, I'm the one who can move most easily." Allen replied. "I know what's I'm asking is no small thing, but please listen to me."

"I always thought it was horrible; the way you smile like that, Allen." Lenalee remarked, tearing. "when you smile like that, it means you know what people are feeling.

"But I've come to understand how you think, Allen." she added as Allen reached over to wipe away her tears.

"Because if our roles are reversed, I think I'd do the same." she replied, removing Allen's hand from herself. "Home is a place we should all return to."

* * *

Up top...

"Man what a relief." Lavi remarked, noticing the door was still intact.

"Hey! It's still here! I'll pull you up, so all three of you grab on!" he hollered through the hole in the ceiling.

"Oh wait." he stopped himself.

"Allen, because Lenalee and Chaoji are injured, can you grab onto them and come up?" he shouted.

* * *

Down below...

"Ready, you two?" Allen asked the other two as the three grabbed onto the hammer head.

"I'm kinda of heavy." Chaoji replied.

"It's fine, it's fine." Allen assured him.

"Are you sure?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, please hang on tightly." Allen replied, before noticing the unconscious Tyki.

"Earl-sama, why aren't you coming?" Rero whined.

_Tyki Mikk.._ Allen pondered.

* * *

Up top...

"Come on, let's hurry." Lavi told the rest. "We don't know when this door will disappear. If we don't' hurry..."

"Hey Allen." he blinked at the younger Exorcist who had turned to face the hole.

"I'll go get Tyki Mikk and Rero." Allen replied, droning on his Crown Clown.

"Hey wait. Are you serious?" Lavi asked.

"Now that he has lost the Noah, Tyki Mikk is nothing more than an ordinary human." Allen replied. "You saw it too, didn't you? When we first met him back on the train, he had human friends. Those people might be waiting for Tyki Mikk to return, without knowing any of this."

"I don't really care, but..." Lavi admitted. "If the Order found out you saved a Noah, you might..."

"Save him?" Chaoji echoed. "Did you not kill him?"

"He is still alive." Allen replied.

"Why?" Chaoji pressed. "They're the ones who partnered with the Akuma and killed Anita-sama, Mahoja and many of my comrades. So, why would you... why would you save them? Are you betraying us? If you save them, then you're our enemy too!"

"Chaoji!" Lenalee tried to pacify him.

"You're an enemy!" Chaoji shouted. "An Akuma, just like the rest of them!"

"Chaoji!" Allen shouted a warning, pushing him out of the way before getting engulfed into flames.

"Allen!" Lavi gasped.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted.

"Don't come near...!" Allen stammered a warning, entangled within a web of black tentacles, the tangle of tentacles gripping hold of the floating pumpkins in the room and the door.

Chaoji looked on in shock as the tentacles closed in on their prey and dragging Allen and everything it got hold on back down.

"Allen!" Lavi hurried over to the new gaping hole.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted.

"Allen!" Lavi screamed down the hole. "Shit! It pulled him down with it! Damnit! What's going on?"

"Allen!" Lenalee called out.

"Why?" Chaoji choked. "After I said those horrible things to him... he saved me."

"No!" he corrected himself. "I won't lose another comrade!"

"Exorcist-sama!" he screamed down the hole.

* * *

Down below...

"The door..." Allen muttered, climbing back up and seeing the crashed door before him. "Shit."

Then, he looked up, gasping when he saw that the tentacles had originated from Tyki.

"You're..." he blinked. "No way, the Noah power should have been destroyed. What's the meaning of this?"

"Who are you?" he demanded as Tyki closed in, the Stigmatas surrounding his body glowing white. "Are you Tyki Mikk?"

_My heart is pounding._ Allen realized. _Tyki Mikk's Noah power... the air is freezing. Should have been... a terrible... destroyed. Feeling._

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, pulling out his weapon and droning on his Crown Clown. "Why?"

"His blood is black." he realized, noticing the dripping blood on the floor.

Then Tyki let out a blood-curling scream as the tentacles on his back expanded across the room, before encircling him.

"What is this? Tyki!" Allen gasped, as the twirling tentacles pounded against his broadsword.

"Ah! Earl-sama! Earl-sama!" Rero squealed in fright before Tyki's power expanded out of the building.

When the smoke died down, Allen was shocked to see Tyki take on a new form.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's two chapters down. I _should_ be adding another two tomorrow. In the next chapter,the transformed Tyki is too fast and too powerful for Allen and Lavi, and with the door destroyed there is no way out of the Ark. Despite there is little hope, the Exorcists fight back. And when attacked by Tyki, Chaoji even reacts to a nearby Innocence, saving his and Lenalee's life for the while. The fight continues, as Allen vows to fight until his life ends. Meanwhile, strange beings guard a large round object and seem to be defeated by one of their own. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.


	44. Black Carnival

SailorStar9: Chapter 42 goes up. This is Chapter 43. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 43: Black Carnival

* * *

With a war cry, Allen leapt at Tyki, attacking him from the back.

"It's gone," Allen realized when his blade struck the concrete. "But where...?"

Before he could react, Tyki had already struck him across the face. Appearing before the younger Exorcist, Tyki then fired his purple energy ripple at Allen, throwing both boy and blade to the ground. Not giving him any respite, Tyki continued his assault as Allen was forced to defend himself with his sword.

_What power!_ Allen thought, the purple ripples of energy resonating around him. _Speed too. I can't even fight back! Is this, is this human!?_

Tyki let out a cry as he intensified his attack.

"Shit!" Allen cursed as he was blown away by the intense power which sent him crashing against a pillar.

_What on earth happened to Tyki Mikk?_ He wondered.

Just as Tyki was about to move in for the finishing blow, Lavi's hammer prevented him from striking the war beaten Allen.

"Tyki Mikk?" the redhead inquired, looking at the newly evolved Tyki. "What kind of a joke is your new get-up?"

"Lavi." Allen managed to choke out.

"Allen," Lavi turned to the injured teen. "Take a hold of yourself. Hold onto me, we're gonna retreat upstairs"

"The doorway..." Allen added. "The doorway's gone."

"No way." Lavi looked at the demolished gate on the ground, remembering that it had been destroyed by Tyki previously. "The doorway. We cant' get out of the Ark..."

Tyki's mocking laughter broke his thoughts, before he dashed towards the duo.

"Extend!" Lavi quickly pulled both him and Allen back up to avoid Tyki's attack.

Tyki just grinned as he watched to two retreat.

* * *

Up top...

"Lavi! Allen-kun!" Lenalee gasped when the two returned.

_Shit, what should we do?_ Lavi mentally cursed.

"Allen-san!" Chaoji exclaimed.

_Allen and I were totally knocked out._ Lavi mused. _What now? Where do we go? But..._

"You two..." he turned to the two non-fighters. "Hold on to me!"

However, he was cut short when Tyki leapt up through the hole, the newly evolved Noah grinning maliciously at them.

Lavi summoned his fire seal to protect the group against Tyki's assault.

_What a power._ The redhead wondered behind the wall of flames.

"Conflagration of Ash!" he released another flame attack. "Direct Fire Seal!"

_You gotta to be joking!_ A stunned Lavi thought, dropping his hammer in shock when Tyki broke through his Fire Seal easily.

"Lavi!" Lenalee gasped. "That can't be that Tyki, can it?"

"What, I thought we defeated him!" Chaoji exclaimed.

Looking at the blood on his hand and turning to see the bleeding Lavi, Tyki licked up the blood.

Just then, Allen came running into the scene, only to be knocked by by Tyki. Releasing his purple energy ripples, he threw Allen to the ground.

_Too..._ Lavi turned to the one-sided fight as Tyki picked the fallen Allen up, knocking him back to the ground with two resonating energy ripple punches before continuing raining more punches on the defenseless Allen.

"Different." Lavi realized. "This isn't a level where we can handle."

"Lavi." Lenalee blinked.

"Lavi-san." Chaoji remarked.

"But there's nowhere else to go." Lavi added. "No doorway."

At Lenalee's startled gasp, he explained, "The doorway was destroyed by the previous attack."

"What?!" Chaoji exclaimed.

Their conversation was cut short by Allen's scream when the teen was thrown back to the ground by Tyki's power.

"Lavi!" Lenalee gasped when the redhead dashed into battle.

"Why do you still fight?!" Chaoji demanded.

"Because I'm an Exorcist." Lavi replied.

At that, he lifted his hammer to attack, only to be entangled by Tyki's tentacles.

"Lavi!" Lenalee gaped when Tyki's appendages closed in on the redhead.

"Please stop!" Chaoji supported the wincing Lenalee.

"Let me fight too!" Lenalee requested.

"It's impossible, your legs aren't healed yet!" Chaoji protested.

"Please, I'm an Exorcist as well!" Lenalee pleaded.

_Why... so much..._ Chaoji wondered, not understanding.

Meanwhile, Tyki had extended his tentacles again, this time, destroying the building altogether.

Allen and Lavi had fallen unconscious to the ground along with the debris.

"No!" Lenalee screamed, Tyki holding her in a chokehold.

"Lena..." Chaoji choked.

_In a place like this..._ Lenalee wondered. _Without being able to protect anything._

"Shit," Chaoji cursed. "Damn! I..."

"Anita-sama, Mahoja-sama..." he wept. "I can't do anything! Not one thing! Anita-sama! Mahoja-sama! Everybody!"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Rain..." Anita raised a palm to feel the rain as Chomesuke propelled the ship towards their destination. "Cross-sama's favorite weather."_

"_Lady, we have finished all the work." Mahoja reported. "What is your next order?"_

"_Stop the ship!" Anita instructed. Call the Akuma and all the Exorcist-sama to the deck!"_

* * *

_In the captain's quarters..._

"_Then the only survivors are Kie and Mahosa." Anita noted._

"_What is it?" Mahoja asked, noting the furtive glances the two shared._

"_Er, um..." Mahosa stammered._

"_There's another one..." Kie added. "That idiot Chaoji."_

* * *

_Below deck, surrounded by the rest of the crew..._

"_I'm already dead!" Chaoji shouted._

"_Lair." one of the deck hands retorted._

"_Definitely a lie." another agreed._

"_I know, you weren't shot." a third assured him._

"_I did get shot!" Chaoji insisted._

"_Everybody knows." the third deck hand chided._

"_Chaoji, when will you see that you suck at lying?" a fourth scolded._

"_Your ears are twitching." a fifth pointed out._

"_I'm not lying! I was really hit!" Chaoji insisted._

"_Oh, then can you look at her in the eye and say it?" a sixth asked, as everybody turned to see Anita._

"_Chaoji Han." Anita spoke._

"_Anita-sama." Chaoji wept._

"_Please, let me stay behind on the ship with everybody else!" he begged._

"_No." Anita told him._

"_See, he was lying." one of the crew knocked him on the head._

"_I hear the place called Edo's filled with Akumas." Chaoji sobbed. "Someone ordinary like me will die right away. Even if I did survive, if Anita-sama and everybody else are gone... there's no place for me to come back! What's there to live for? I was picked up by Anita-sama and your mothership. If it was not for you two, I wouldn't be here right now. I became a supporter of the Order to use m life for you two. If Anita-sama is going to go under in this sea, then so will I!"_

"_Please, let me be with you! Please!"he pleaded._

"_Those who are left behind have harder times... I understand that feeling." Anita replied. "But, Chaoji Han. it's not that everything will disappear. Even if our bodies disappear in this sea, our lives will continue as your life and the Exorcist-samas'. Those lives will save another, and when the lives conjoin... in that moment, we can't see or meet, but we definitely exist there. Live, live, and live through it. My comrade, although we will not meet again."_

* * *

_Save the Exorcists with your life._ Anita's words echoed in Chaoji's mind. _In that moment, we will be with you, for sure._

"Anita-sama... everyone... I can't..." Chaoji sobbed. "I can't do anything, anything!"

However, looking at Tyki's grin as he tightened his grip on Lenalee's neck, Chaoji let out a war cry as he rushed to throw a punch at Tyki. Mid-way, the ground collapsed under him.

"The tower!" he gasped when the building completely crumbled.

Her legs dangling free, Lenalee released a furious kick at Tyki. However, Tyki's grip remained firm as he smashed her onto the crumpling debris.

"Lenalee-san!" Chaoji screamed, diving down to catch the bound girl.

_Anita-sama, Mahoja-sama. Everyone!_ he prayed.

"Anita-sama!" he shouted. "Anita-sama!"

* * *

On the ground....

The tower had completely crumbled as the debris littered the floor.

In the air, Tyki chuckled at his handiwork.

However, his attention was diverted when he saw Chaoji holding up a stone slab with a numerous debris on top of it, saving both him and Lenalee.

"Chaoji!" Lenalee gasped.

_This feeling, Innocence?_ She wondered. _Is Innocence reacting to Chaoji? But where is the Innocence? Where is it from?_

In response, the Innocence fragment from Marshall Tiedoll flew towards its new owner.

"Anita-sama, Mahoja-sama... everybody!" Chaoji cried, holding up the slab.

"Chaoji." Lenalee muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the heart of the Ark...

A group of Skulls were guarding the Akuma Egg when a Skull approached them.

"Stop!" the Skull leader ordered.

"Oh reinforcement." one of the subordinate Skulls replied.

"Who is it? We got no such report. Wait here." the leader instructed.

* * *

Back in the fight...

"Chaoji!" Lenalee gasped.

_This thing around my body, it won't disappear!_ she hissed, struggling against Tyki's binds.

"Lenalee-san, what's happening to me!?" Chaoji inquired.

"You're synchronizing with an Innocence somewhere! But to go further..." Lenalee explained._ "_It's the same with Miranda. There's a lot of burden on the body. Probably an equip-type Innocence as the original crystal, un-weaponized and uncontrolled is too strong for the match. If you keep activating, you'll break!"

"But what am I to do?" Chaoji demanded. "But am I to do?"

"Chaoji!" Lenalee gaped when Chaoji continued activating the untamed Innocence.

"Anita-sama, Mahoja-sama, everybody!" Chaoji screamed.

"Don't push yourself, Chaoji!" Lenalee advised.

"I'm not. Right now, this is all I can do." Chaoji replied. "In the meanwhile, I want to help you, Lenalee-san. Please run away, Lenalee-san, quickly!"

"Did you forget, there is no doorway anymore." Lenalee reminded him. "But I won't give up. I definitely won't."

"Lenalee-san." Chaoji gasped as Tyki floated down towards them.

_Allen, Lavi._ Athena's voice sounded in their heads, her Cosmo encasing the two. _Stand up._

_Athena..._ Lavi wondered.

"Ami-sempai..." Allen muttered.

_Can't the both of you feel Lenalee's and Chaoji's unwavering will?_ Athena asked. _Don't give up. As long as you're alive, there'll always be hope._

"Damnit!" Chaoji cursed, unable to defend as Tyki charged up.

_Nii-san!_ Lenalee pleaded as Tyki dashed in to finish them off.

However, Tyki's assault was interrupted by Allen's and Lavi's weapons, the impact forcing Tyki to back off.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee beamed.

"Lavi-san!" Chaoji exclaimed as the two Exorcists covered the two non-fighters.

"Lenalee's surprised at us two." Lavi grinned.

"I can't believe it myself... that I have enough energy to stand up." Allen admitted.

"Same here, there's no doorway so there's no way to get out of here, but..." Lavi agreed.

"But this isn't the time to be snoozing." Allen finished his sentence.

"Yup, those two are trying so hard, we two can't be taking a nap." Lavi concurred.

At that, the two charged at the in-coming Tyki. However, Tyki's energy ripple threw the two back.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee gasped when Allen crashed into the debris.

"Lavi!" she turned to the fallen redhead who had crash-landed on the other side.

"Those two are..." Chaoji exclaimed.

"Lenalee-san!" he shouted a warning as Tyki emerged from the smoke.

"Crown Belt!" Allen's belt prevented Tyki's punch from landing.

_Don't forget, not only is your hope my hope, it's everybody's hope as well. Remember, you hold everybody's hope, Allen_. Athena passed her mental message to him.

"Don't get it wrong, your opponent is this way!" he warned. "You said so. Didn't you want to kill me?"

Tyki grinned and changed his target, taking off towards Allen.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee screamed.

Allen lifted his broadsword to block Tyki's energy ripple. Lavi's hammer came into the scene, forcing Tyki to back off.

"Don't forget about me either!" Lavi retorted, swinging his hammer at Tyki who blocked it with one hand, flinging Lavi aside a moment later.

Allen came in from behind, bringing his sword down at Tyki who formed an energy shield to block the attack, the resonating throwing Allen back.

"Come, even if I can't get out of here alive, I'll fight until my life is gone." Allen challenged as Tyki charged at him. "That is the promise I made with Mana."

"Ami-sempai has also said it, I am everybody's hope!" he shouted, clashing with Tyki head-on.

Lenalee gasped as the light expanded outwards, the battle having being taken to the sky, with Allen and Tyki clashing in the middle of the light orb.

* * *

Meanwhile in the heart of the Ark...

The newly arrived Skull had disposed of the Skulls guarding the Akuma Egg and was dragging the leader of the Skulls towards the structure that held th said Egg.

* * *

SailorStar9: And Chaoji reacts to one of Marshall Tiedoll's Innocence fragments. In the next chapter, just as Allen and Lavi were beaten down by the newly evolved Tyki, Marshall Cross shows up and defeats Tyki relatively easily. And what about Athena? What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.


	45. Judgment

SailorStar9: Chapter 43 goes up. This is Chapter 44. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 44: Judgment

* * *

In the heart of the Ark...

"You aren't one of the Skulls made by the master, are you?" the Skull leader asked.

"So, this is the Egg you lot were guarding?" the disguised Cross Marian remarked.

"Just what are..." the Skull leader inquired.

His sentence was cut short when Cross tossed him towards the Egg. The Skull clashed into the Egg, screaming as he disintegrated.

His body parts shattered on the ground, the purple flaming skull chuckled, "It's futile! You couldn't possibly touch it."

"A magic barrier huh?" Cross noted.

"You fool." the flaming skull mocked. "Have you forgotten that our master, the Earl of Millennium, is adept in ancient magical arts? The technique can only be dispelled by a disciple of those arts. No even Innocence can affect it. I know who you are now but it's already too late. This place will be shifted into a new ship shortly..."

Cross crashed the skull under his foot, silencing it.

"That's of no concern." he added. "I have already been tutored by a disciple of the arts."

* * *

Back in the fight...

Both Allen and Lavi were panting in exhaustion as Tyki powered up another attack. Allen blocked the energy ripple with his blade, only to be thrown off by the intensity of the attack.

"Allen!" Lavi gasped, charing in with his hammer to cover the fallen teen. However, Tyki's tentacles slapped him away.

Allen got back to his feet and charged at the grinning Tyki, sword in hand. Tyki fired two energy blasts at Allen, throwing the younger Exorcist back.

"Allen!" Lenalee screamed.

"Exorcist-sama!" Chaoji exclaimed.

"The battle's not over yet!" Lavi remarked, getting back up.

"We're still alive." Allen added, climbing back up.

"That's right." Lavi agreed. "We can still go on."

"Allen, I'll draw his attention." he proposed.

Ignoring Allen's startled gasp, the redhead charged into battle.

In response, Tyki fired two energy blasts at him.

Lavi dodged the attacks, summoning his Fire Seal in the process.

Tyki countered by forming an energy shield, blocking the flames and throwing Lavi back. Allen came into the scene, his sword flaring up as he leapt at Tyki. Tyki turned and blocked the attack with his arm. Grinning, he sent his energy ripples at Allen and throwing him back to the ground.

"Allen!" Lavi gasped.

"If you're coming, do it!" Allen retorted, his grip tightening on his blade. Beneath him, Maria's energy circle appeared.

"Allen!" Lenalee gaped as Tyki was blown off by the sudden surge in energy. The ground opened and Allen fell through the hole, screaming. The still disguised Cross grabbed hold of his disciple's foot before Allen pummeled down.

"What's with this filthy brat?" Cross retorted. "I finally come to see you, and I find you like this."

"So filthy!" he scolded as Allen peered open his eyes, the coffin holding Maria raising back up into the battlefield. "You haven't changed since the day I picked up up. Idiot pupil."

"This is..." Allen blinked as Timcanpy landed on Cross' head. "The anti-Akuma weapon, Grave of Maria."

_Which means..._ he deathpanned mentally.

"It's, uh, been a while." he greeted his Master.

"That's quite the happy look you've got." Cross remarked.

"Shall I drop you?" he asked, the skull's disguise returning to his eye-patch.

Ignoring his student, Cross released his grip, dropping Allen painfully onto the ground, the master-student pair having returned back to the battlefield.

"Seriously?" Lavi blinked, realizing the Marshall they were supposed to be protecting had appeared.

"Um, who is he?" Chaoji inquired.

"Marshall Cross." Lenalee replied.

"Master!" Allen mumbled at the sight of his Master.

"Tim too?" he blinked at the golden golem which had landed on Cross' head.

"Master, Ami-sempai..." he turned to his Master.

"She's fine." Cross replied.

"It looks like you're finally able to manage a worthwhile activation." he remarked, noting the evolved Innocence in Allen's hand. "But even so, you're all rags."

"Here." he offered his hand.

Allen blinked disturbingly.

"Yeah, sor..." he barely managed to get his apology out as Cross grabbed his tattered coat.

Then he screamed when Cross tossed him out of the way. Lenalee blinked when Allen landed head-first between her and Chaoji.

"You're filthy!" Cross hollered. "Idiot pupil!"

"You, get your arse over there, too!" he ordered Lavi. "You're in the presence of a beautiful being. Filthy things go over there."

"What a horrible temperament." Lavi sweatdropped.

"One of the Noah Clan huh?" Cross noted once the newbies were out of the way. "I come to see what's happening, and what do I find? You lot rampaging on a ship that's on the verge of destruction. You've lost consciousness, haven't you?"

"Exorcist..." Tyki droned.

"Drowned in the Noah, have you?" Cross asked, realizing what had happened to Tyki as he undid the chains around the Grave of Maria. "Your ancestors would roll in their graves."

"On Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru!" he chanted, the golden chains around the Grave of Maria unraveling themselves. At his command, the coffin opened and Maria appeared.

"What's that?" Lavi asked.

"The Grave of Maria is about to be released." Allen replied.

"Activate." Cross instructed.

At his command, Maria started to sing.

"Magdala Curtain!" Cross declared.

"Is this a hymn?" Lavi inquired, picking up his ears to listen to Maria's song.

"It's the Magdala Curtain." Allen replied.

"What?" Lavi turned to the younger teen.

Lenalee blinked as an energy orb encased the group.

"You brats just sit back and watch." Cross told them as Tyki looked around when he saw the four had disappeared. "That's fine, isn't it?"

"Can't Tyki see us?" Lavi asked, as Tyki charged at Cross who had revealed his second anti-Akuma weapon.

"The Magdala Curtain is one of Master's anti-Akuma weapons." Allen explained. "It's a defensive technique that sends illusions directly into the opponent's brain. That Maria will only obey Master's orders. And also... the equip-type anti-Akuma gun that Master possess is..."

"Judgment." Cross grinned, firing a shot first and adding six more shots a moment later. The first bullet pierced through Tyki, before the other six hit their mark, assaulting Tyki with their energy.

"Amen." Cross smirked.

"Grave of Maria and Judgment." Allen added. "Master is an Exorcist who possesses two anti-Akuma weapons."

"Two anti-Akuma weapons?" Chaoji echoed.

"Such an Exorcist exist?" Lavi was stunned.

Cross' attack continued to ravage Tyki's body as the empty cartilages littered the ground. Cross then fired another five more shots at the writhing Tyki. Forming an energy shield, Tyki defended himself before knocking the bullets into a stone slab.

"Deflecting the bullets is the best you can do?" Cross mocked. "Well, I wonder about that. My bullets won't stop until they've met their targets."

At that, Maria's energy circle appeared from the cracks as the bullets flew out, clashing into Tyki simultaneously.

"So one-sided..." Lenalee was shocked.

"Allen-san's Master is insanely strong!" Chaoji agreed.

"Yeah." Lavi concurred as the battle raged on.

Tyki had fired his energy blasts at Cross who leapt to aside to dodge the attack. Using a hand to cushioned his fall, Cross got back up and fired five more shots at Tyki who flew up to avoid the attack, the bullets trailing after him as the Noah flew sideways. The bullets finally met their mark, clashing into Tyki when the Noah stopped in his tracks. Engulfed in smoke now, Tyki raised a hand, forming an energy ball, releasing it at the pillar behind Cross.

"Maria." Cross simply told his defense weapon as the debris fell.

In response, Maria sang, encasing the two in an energy bubble and protecting them from the debris.

Tyki growled when Cross and Maria disappeared from view, firing his blasts aimlessly, hoping to hit something.

"We'll go with a Carte Garde now." Cross told his defense weapon.

At that Maria changed her song, the energy assaulting Tyki's mind directly.

"Let's put an end to this." Cross declared, firing one last shot.

"No matter how much we attacked, Tyki wouldn't budge. But those bullets...." Lavi noted.

Reforming his sword back into his right arm, Allen recalled Chomesuke's words.

"_Akuma may be Akuma, but I was modified by Marian Cross." Chomesuke told them. "If you somehow become hindrances, Marian wants you to go home."_

"It's a little depressing." Lavi admitted. "This just proves how great the gap in our power is. we're still weak."

Lenalee was knocked off balance when the shockwave of Tyki's attacks rocked the ground.

"Thanks." she looked at Allen who had grabbed her hand.

"Almost time huh?" Lavi realized.

"It's all starting to crumble!" Chaoji exclaimed.

"Master!" Allen shouted.

Outside, Cross looked at the fallen Tyki as Maria floated beside him.

"Is it time? I'd best hurry or I won't make it." Cross noted, pointing his gun at Tyki to finish the Noah off.

Just as he was about to press the trigger, a blindingly light emerged from the ground as the Earl of Millennium stood on a rising stone slab.

"Once again, it's..." Cross smirked, when he saw the Earl of Millennium hoisting Tyki over his shoulder.

Rero burst out from the rock it was buried under, choking for breath.

"I've been through hell." the umbrella complained.

"Ah, that's Earl-sama!" it beamed, seeing its master. "Earl-sama!"

"The Earl of Millennium!" Allen gasped.

"I would have these kids disposed of." the Earl remarked, the ground beneath Lavi and Chaoji crumbling at his words. Lavi grabbed hold of Chaoji as the two fell.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted.

"Extend!" Lavi responded by extending his hammer. Allen took hold of the hammer head, just as it disintegrated in his grip. Both Exorcists gasped in shock as the rest of the Ark broke apart.

"It was beaten down so much by Tyki that it reached its limit huh?" Lavi mused as he and Chaoji continued falling. "Shit!"

"Lavi!" Allen mumbled in shock. "Chaoji!"

"Lavi!" Lenalee muttered, sinking to her knees. "Chaoji!"

After the shock wore off, Allen let out an agonizing scream.

"Oh, there are still some left?" the Earl of Millennium inquired.

"Allen!" Lenalee gasped when the slab beneath them started to break apart and Lenalee was thrown off. Just then, Allen's Clown Belt tightened its hold around her wrist, preventing her fall.

"Allen!" the Chinese girl shouted upwards.

"Allen!" her next shout was cut when the teen's blood dripped onto her face.

"Blood?" she blinked. "Allen? Allen!"

"I'll save you." Allen promised, using his claw to dig into the rock ledge, his Clown Belt crackling as it threatened to snap. "I'll definitely save you, so please don't move."

"Allen..." Lenalee muttered as Allen started to pull her up.

Then, she gasped when their progress was slowed when Allen's claw slid down slightly.

"Allen!" she shouted upwards as the teen's claw continued to slide downwards.

Allen was struggling to pull Lenalee up when the rock above his claw gave way and the pair fell into the abyss.

Extending his Clown Belt, Allen tossed Lenalee over to a nearby ledge.

"Allen!" the Chinese girl shouted, as the younger Exorcist landed on a ledge slightly above hers.

"Lavi!" Allen muttered, gritting his teeth in ager at the grinning Earl. "Chaoji!"

"It seems I'm a bit late in offering my greetings." the Earl turned to Cross. "Good evening."

"Hey there." Cross retorted, his gun trained on the Earl. "Looks like you haven't changed a bit you tawdry porker."

*****************************************************************************************

SailorStar9: Now that's two chapters down. In the next chapter, Cross sends Allen into the 14th Noah's room where he finds not only a white piano and *gasp* Athena too! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.


	46. The Musician’s Shadow

SailorStar9: Chapter 44 goes up. This is Chapter 45. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 45: The Musician's Shadow

* * *

"And just when did you get here?" the Earl of Millennium asked the smirking Cross. "Though we didn't notice you,, the truth is you've been with us for quite some time, haven't you?"

"The woman's cloaking ability," he added, referring to Maria. "allows you to remain undetected, does it not? You also use it to escape from debt collectors, correct?"

Cross merely widened his smirk as he fired a bullet on the stone platform the Earl was standing on.

"I don't feel like listening to your incessant blabbering." he retorted. "If that's why you're here, buzz off."

"'Buzz off'?" the Earl echoed, landing on the ground opposite Cross. "Well now, I believe this Ark is mine."

"You threw it out, didn't you?" Cross reminded him. "This Ark had its wings dipped and can't leave Edo. The Fourteenth... it's because of the curse placed on it by the Noah traitor."

"So you were indeed the man the Fourteenth passed his role as musician to." the Earl remarked after Cross spat out his cigarette.

"Musician?" Lenalee echoed.

"Earl." Allen hissed.

"If you are after this Ark, you're a bit late." the Earl told Cross. "The heart of this Ark has already been downloaded into the new one. Without a heart, the vessel cannot move. Even if the musician were here, he couldn't do anything. You're a fool, Cross. you've no way to escape."

"In other words," he chuckled as Allen growled behind him. "This Ark will become the final resting place of those Exorcists, whose blood has been drained by it."

"Don't! Your wounds still haven't..." Lenalee gasped, realizing what Allen had intended to do.

Her warning came too late when Allen charged towards the Earl.

"Earl!" Allen hollered, drawing out his blade in the process.

The Earl of Millennium met with his assault with a sword of his own.

"Allen!" Lenalee called out.

"My sword..." the Earl noticed Allen wielding a blade similar to his.

"Hatred..." his smirk never leaving his face, as Allen's blood dripped on him. "You have lovely eyes, Allen Walker."

With a swing of his sword, he pushed Allen off.

Adamant in his assault, Allen released an energy boomerang at the Earl who simply disseminated the energy blade with his own energy as he shot towards Allen in his pinkish purple aura. Allen let out a war cry as he came down on the Earl.

"Allen!" Lenalee screamed.

Suddenly, Cross intervened, sending Maria's song into Allen's mind.

"My body's moving on its own." Allen realized, digging his sword into a cliff as the Earl escaped downwards with Tyki on tow. "Maria's ability, Carte Garde?"

"Knock it off!" Cross rebuked above. "Has losing your friends made the blood rush to your head? Idiot pupil!"

"Please release Maria's spell!" Allen shouted back up.

"Don't fight the Earl with hatred." Cross advised.

"Earl-sama...!" Rero wept in relief as it followed its master.

"Well done." the Earl praised the umbrella. "You accompanied those children on their jaunt, didn't you?"

"I was scared!" Rero whined.

"But thanks to you, Tyki-pet has awakened." the Earl chuckled. "There were times when he unconsciously retrained his Noah. I have great hopes for the child bearing the memories of pleasure."

"Let's hurry to our new home." Rero urged as Road's gate appeared behind the falling trio.

"Yes, yes." the Earl replied as the three fell into the open door. "Farewell Exorcists."

_This place won't hold out much longer._ Cross noted as the Ark crumbled.

"You two know of my mission, I presume." he told the two youngsters behind him.

"To destroy the Akuma factory." Lenalee replied.

"From now on, that's what we'll be doing." Cross added.

"So that means the factory is within this ship?" Lenalee realized his implication.

"Rise Allen!" Cross told his pupil. "I saved you from the Noah because I need your help with something."

* * *

Back outside...

Marshall Tiedoll's Innocence was battling with the Level Three Akuma. Tightening his grip on his Innocence's handle, the Marshall poured more of his energy into his Innocence as Marie rained his attacks on the Akuma.

"North Crime!" Bookman released his attack at the trapped Akuma as Marshall Tiedoll's Innocence pounded one of the Akuma's heads in.

"There are only a few enemies left!" Bookman declared as he landed back down.

"A new sound is coming from the sky!" Marie reported, his Innocence picking up the beginning notes of the 'Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo'.

"What?" Bookman gasped.

In the sky, numerous rectangular sheets of light suddenly appeared, surrounding the crumbling Ark.

"That's..." Marshall Tiedoll remarked.

Inside the Ark, the Earl had sat in front of a piano, playing the 'Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo'.

"What's that?" Marshall Tiedoll inquired.

"Something's in the sky." Miranda remarked.

"Well then, for the final step." the Earl noted as he continued to play.

"A new Ark!" Bookman realized.

"The white Ark is..." Miranda gasped when she saw the original Ark disappearing.

"Being swallowed by the sky." Bookman finished her sentence.

"Bookman, aren't Kanda and the others inside that thing?" Marie asked.

"What's become of Allen and the others?" Miranda sobbed.

* * *

Back inside the white Ark...

"Take us to the factory, Tim." Cross told his golem.

At his command, Timcanpy fluttered his wings one time, opening a golden portal behind them.

"Tim?" Allen blinked as the light engulfed them.

"This is..." he gasped after the group was teleported into the heart of the Ark in an instant.

"Look behind you." Cross instructed. "The factory's ceremonial Egg."

"This is..." Lenalee gaped.

"I'd like to destroy it here and now, but it's not that simple." Cross replied.

"A barrier?" Lenalee blinked, noticing the invisible shield around the egg when a piece of falling rock was repelled.

"We could remove it, but there's not enough time." Cross remarked. "Not only that, the Egg is being downloaded into the new Ark. When that thing's completely vanished, the old Ark's history, along with us."

"That's where you come in, Allen." he told his student.

"Me?" Allen turned to his Master.

"You can move this Ark." Cross added.

At Allen's confused look, he explained, "If you do that, both the download and the destruction of this ship will cease."

"What are you saying?" Allen inquired.

"Stop arguing and do as I say!" Cross rebuked.

"Wait a second!" Allen protested. "I really have no idea how to get this ship to move!"

"You can do it." Cross insisted.

"Master..." Allen muttered.

Then, he and Lenalee yelped when the heart of the Ark begun to crumble.

"It started here too?" Cross snorted as the heart of the Ark started to collapse.

"On!" he wasted no time in summoning a spell. "Amata! Ura! Masagagato! Kikero! Bara!"

"With this spell, I've delayed the download." he informed his student. "Use this time to move the Ark."

"But how?" Allen asked.

"Use your heart." Cross replied.

"My heart?" Allen echoed.

"I'll open a special room. Follow Tim." Cross instructed. "Once you do that, you'll understand."

Allen panicked as Timcanpy flew towards him, glowing a golden light as the golem neared.

"Allen!" Lenalee gasped when Allen was pulled into Timcanpy's portal.

"Only you can do it, idiot pupil." Cross remarked.

Lenalee screamed as the download continued.

_Only I can..._ Allen wondered as Timcanpy transported the two into the Fourteenth Noah's room. _My heart? Wait a minute! The Earl definitely said something about a heart!_

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The heart of this Ark has already been downloaded into the new one." the Earl had told Cross._

* * *

Somewhere in the second Ark, the Earl was continuing to play on the piano.

"The download will soon finish." he remarked. "The Ark and the Exorcists will all disappear! Goodbye Athena! I've won this war!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Allen was lying unconscious on a white sofa after being transported into the Fourteenth Noah's room.

"This place is..." he mused outloud, sitting up after snapping his eyes open. "Master? Lenalee?"

"_Use your heart." Cross told him._

"They aren't here." Athena informed him, offering her hand.

"Ami-sempai!" Allen gasped, letting Athena pull him up. "Is this place in the Ark?"

"The Earl of Millennium himself does not know of this place." Athena told him.

"This is the secret room of the Fourteenth." the Fourteenth Noah added.

"You're..." Allen gasped, turning to see the shadowy Fourteenth.

"It's been a while." Athena smiled at the deceased Noah.

"Yes, it has, Athena-sama." the Fourteenth replied, bowing before the Goddess.

Pointing to the white piano in the room, he told Allen, "My key."

"Key?" Allen echoed, turning to the piano.

"Timcanpy?" he blinked at the fluttering golem which had settled at the piano.

"My Timcanpy." the Fourteenth corrected.

"Timcanpy belongs to my master! he's not yours!" Allen retorted.

"Timcanpy... Allen... these two hold the legacy of the musician." the Fourteenth replied.

"The musician?" Allen echoed, before gasping when he recalled what the Earl of Millennium had said.

* * *

"_So you were indeed the man the Fourteenth passed his role as musician to." the Earl remarked._

* * *

"Musician. The Earl was talking about that." Allen realized.

Turning back, he walked towards the wall. As if he was his reflection, the Fourteenth Noah approached his heir.

"What is this 'musician'? Who are you?" Allen pressed. "Are you the Fourteenth? Why me?"

As he reached out touch the tile, Allen took a startled step back when he remembered the last time he had encountered the Fourteenth.

_What was that awful feeling?_ He wondered.

"Idiot pupil!" Cross hollered through his ear-piece.

"Master..." Allen shivered.

"Get off your arse and stop the download! C'mon!" Cross urged.

"Marshall, you have a transceiver?" Lenalee blinked.

"You're in the room, right?" Cross inquired.

"Allen, are you all right?" Lenalee shouted. "Can you hear me?"

"Lenalee! I'm fine." Allen replied. "Anyway Master, what is this room?"

"Hey, is there a piano in there?" Cross cut in.

"There's no time! Answer me!" he retorted at Allen's confused gasp.

"Yes, there is." Allen replied.

"Good. Play it." Cross instructed.

At Allen's confused gasp, he explained, "That piano's the heart that can move the Ark!"

"This piano's..." Allen echoed.

"The Earl doesn't know of that room." Cross added. "That's why he doesn't know of the existence of a second heart. Tim has the score."

"Master, I've never touched a piano before in my life." Allen admitted. "I also don't know how to read music. There's no way I can play th..."

"I've already said you can, damnit!" Cross hollered. "You've got the legacy."

"Legacy?" Allen echoed. "But..."

"Allen." Lenalee cut in.

"Lenalee?" Allen inquired.

"I don't understand the circumstances either." Lenalee remarked. "But the Marshall says you can do it. So I believe you can do it, too. If it's you, Allen, the ship can move. We came to Edo to help the Marshall with his mission. If we don't accomplish that, we'll tarnish the feelings of those who came with us."

"You can do it." Cross insisted. "No, _only_ you can do it. Listen up, play that..."

"Master!" Allen shouted down the receiver as a crackle interrupted the conversation.

"Don't just try to stop the download." Cross added as the ground continued to crumble below him. "Move the Ark according to your will!"

"Master?" Allen blinked when the transmitter fizzed out. "Master!"

"Only I can..." he turned to the piano.

Getting up, he walked towards the instrument, as the mirrored Fourteenth Noah approached the reflected piano on the wall.

"Do it?" he mused outloud when he stood in front of the piano. "Well, I have no other choice."

"Allen must play." the Fourteenth droned. "The score belongs to Allen, after all."

"Tim." Athena turned to the golem.

At that, the golden golem opened its mouth, revealing a transparent screen with two circles of indescribable wordings.

"This is the score?" Allen blinked.

"This is..." his eyes widened at the familiar mark in the center of the smaller circle.

"The finale!" the Earl declared within the second Ark, as he continued to play.

At his command, the night sky closed in on the original Ark.

* * *

Outside...

"The noise is dissipating." Marie remarked.

"Please, Time Record, stop the Ark's time!" Miranda pleaded her Innocence. "Do I not have enough power? Please! I beg of you! Stop!"

"Kanda. Not only did we lose Daisya, but you too." Marie muttered when Miranda's Time Record returned to her.

"Lavi." Bookman mumbled.

"If I had done better..." Miranda wept.

* * *

"Gone! Gone! They're all gone!" the Earl laughed in triumph.

"You seem pleased, Earl of Millennium." Road remarked from her door.

"Is the Master happy?" Lulubell inquired.

"Seems that way." Road replied.

"Why do you ask?" the Earl inquired.

"Because even though you claim to be happy, you seem sad." Lulubell replied.

"As I thought, Master is really bothered by the issue of the Fourteenth." she added, as rivulets of tears ran down the Earl's face.

"Earl-sama?" Rero chirped.

"That's not true." the Earl protested. "It's just snot. I have a bit of a cold."

"But a lot's coming from your eyes." Rero pointed out after the Earl blew his nose.

"That's not true!" the Earl insisted. "Come, let's go, Ark."

At his command, the new ark transported itself away in a flash of light.

* * *

In the Fourteenth's room...

"The secret room of the Fourteenth." the Fourteenth Noah droned. "The Earl of Millennium himself does not know of this place. You cannot download what you do now know of."

With that, he started playing, Allen mirroring him.

* * *

Somewhere in the Ark...

Lavi peered open his eyes as Allen started to play.

"I thought we fell." he remarked, sitting up and seeing the tower and its surroundings reformed.

As Allen continued to play, the crumbling Ark reformed itself. Slowly, both the study and Skinn's room regenerated, bringing the fallen Exorcists back.

"What's going on?" Lavi inquired. "The town that should've been destroyed has returned!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. In the next chapter, Allen manages to stop the downloading of the Ark's Heart through his piano-playing, and revives his friends. There remains one problem now, how to return home.


	47. Melody

SailorStar9: Chapter 45 goes up. This is Chapter 46. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 46: Melody

* * *

"That can't be..." Allen reached a shaking hand out to touch the golden sign on the screen. "These symbols..."

"No." he corrected himself. "It can't be. No! Why are these symbols here?"

"Those are the words." Fourteenth informed him.

"The melody is inside you, Allen." Athena told him.

At that, Allen's fingers continued to play.

_My hands are moving._ he realized. _Is it the melody for this words?_

"Melody." he gaped. "No."

"It has started." Athena noted.

Clasping her hands in prayer, she begun to sing.

_Soushite bouyaha nemurini tsuita_

"Ami-sempai!" Allen turned to see a singing Athena, the rainbow colored ripples of her Cosmo resonating with her voice.

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusenno yume, yume_

_Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae_

"Not done yet? Idiot pupil!" Cross hollered.

"This sound..." Lenalee gasped, before yelping as the ground continued to crumble.

_Ikuoku no toshitsukiga_

"Piano...?" Lenalee blinked, as Athena's Cosmo ripples reached them. "And Ami-nee's voice. No... Athena's Cosmo..."

"Connect to Allen! No..." Cross hissed.

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchihe kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

Unknowingly, Allen had begun to sing along as well.

_Douka konokoni ai_

"Control the Ark, Allen!" Cross shouted. "Play while concentrating on your wish!"

"Wish?" Allen echoed, stopping.

"Quickly!" Cross urged.

"Wish." the Fourteenth droned.

"My wish is to stop the Ark's download..." Allen muttered. "... my wish..."

* * *

"_Can't think of one?" Koumi had asked him. "When everyone comes back, we'll say welcome back and pat their backs. Then, I'll hug Lenalee as tightly as I can, and I'll let you eat as much as you want, Allen-kun."_

* * *

That decided, Allen continued to play as Athena proceeded to sing.

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

* * *

"_Lavi would probably fall asleep somewhere, so we'll have to cover him with a blanket." Koumi had said._

* * *

Back in the Ark...

Allen's piano playing had regenerated Lavi and Chaoji.

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o_

_Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

* * *

"_The adults will want to toast with a glass of wine." Koumi added._ _"If we could party then fall asleep, that'd be the best."_

* * *

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume_

Allen's playing had by then revived the study, along with Krory as Athena's Cosmo ripples reached him.

_Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae i__kuo kuno toshitsukiga_

_Ikutsu inoriwo tsuchie kaesshitemo_

* * *

"_And Kanda-kun will come in with a sour face." Koumi added._

* * *

_Watashiwa inoritsuzukeru mou__ konokoni aiwo_

By then, the song had regenerated Skinn's room with Kanda in tow, the swordsman blinking in shock as Athena's Cosmo ripples reached him.

Lavi looked on in awe as the Ark regenerated, Athena's rainbow-colored Cosmo radiating.

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo_

_Mine..._ Allen thought, his fingers continued to play. _Give back my friends!_

"Don't disappear, ARK!" he screamed, slamming his hands on the piano keys.

At his cry, the Ark completely regenerated.

"What's going on?" Lavi inquired, stunned. "The destroyed town came back."

Kanda turned back to see the exit intact.

Meanwhile, the half-downloaded Akuma egg returned to its original form.

"The Egg is returning to its original shape." Lenalee noted.

"The deletion program was canceled because the download stopped." Cross sighed in relief beside her. "That was close."

"Oh well, the plant was an incomplete download." he added, lighting another cigarette. "So, it won't reach the Earl."

"It's the Master and pupils' victory, you two." he laughed.

"Ignoring me, huh?" he noted, after a moment of silence.

"Allen-kun and Ami-nee?" Lenalee inquired.

"Allen-kun? Are you and Ami-nee okay?" she asked over the transmitter. "Allen-kun?"

"Allen," Cross cut in. "We'll go to the room you two are in, so create a door. It'll open if you wish for it."

In response, Allen pressed a key and a portal opened behind Cross and Lenalee.

_He knows a lot about the Ark._ Lenalee wondered, looking at Cross.

"Lenalee." Allen looked up as the two entered. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee stammered.

"The destruction stopped," she informed him. "The sound of a piano started, and... did you play it, Allen-kun?"

"Oh good." she smiled at Allen's nod.

"And I heard Ami-nee's voice too." she looked over at Athena.

Her relief was cut short when Allen turned a glare at Cross.

"I know what you what to say." Cross replied. "Don't make a scary face."

"Why?" Allen demanded as Timcanpy fluttered beside its creator. "Um... that music...!"

"It's dinnertime!" Lavi's holler cut off Allen's accusation.

"What?" Allen gasped.

"Lavi-san, he's not a dog, so..." Chaoji chided.

"Just wait and see, Chaoji." Lavi replied. "If he's starving, Allen come flying 100% positively."

"It's dinnertime!" he continued to shout.

"This voice..." Lenalee gasped.

"It's coming from somewhere in the Ark." Cross added.

"Somewhere in the Ark?" Allen echoed. "What?"

"It's dinnertime, Allen!" Lavi's face shown up on the screen on the wall in front of the group, Allen falling on his back in resignation. "DINNER!"

"Exorcists..." Chaoji muttered behind the redhead.

"Lavi! Chaoji!" Lenalee could not believe her eyes.

"They're alive!" Allen gaped.

"Spare ribs!" Lavi continued to shout as Cross sank onto a chair.

"The entire town came back, I see." Cross noted. "Oh well, they only got absorbed into the space between dimensions. it's not like they died."

"Master, didn't you say they died?" Allen sweatdropped.

"What?" Cross replied. "Not much of a difference, is there, if they can't come back."

"You did it on purpose, you said definitely!" Allen protested.

"Reverse psychology." Athena mused in amusement, as she pulled an overwhelmed Lenalee into her arms.

"Mitarashi!" Lavi continued to shout. " Mitarashi! Mitarashi!"

"Lavi! I'm here! We're here!" Allen hollered. "Lavi, can't you hear me?"

"Erm, Master can't our voices reach them?" he turned to Cross. "Stop relaxing and tell me, please!"

"Huh?" Cross inquired.

"Pork and potato! Steak, mackerel miso, kim chee!" Lavi continued to holler. "Curry, hashed beef, liver leek stir fry! Allen!"

"We'll stop around here and wait." he remarked, panting for breath.

"Yes." Chaoji agreed.

"What is it now?" he asked when Lavi brightened.

"Wait, if we're safe, then maybe..." Lavi wondered outloud. "Yuu and Kuro-chan..."

True to his suspicion, Kanda was supporting an unconscious Krory as he approached the door.

"Chopped Hair Yuu!" Lavi shouted.

"I'll take that as a challenge, you stupid rabbit!" Kanda retorted, bursting into the scene through the door.

"Oh, Yuu!" Lavi whooped as Kanda snorted. "Is that thing you're carrying Kuro-chan?"

"Kuro-chan?" the redhead blinked at the unconscious Krory.

"He was on the ground." Kanda explained. "Don't mind him, what's going on?"

"I don't know either." Lavi replied. "Hey! Come out, beansprout!"

"Who's beansprout? Idiot Lavi!" Allen shouted.

"Wow, Allen!" Lavi blinked. "Where?"

"The beansprout's voice from the sky...?" Kanda looked up.

"The name's Allen, Ba-Kanda!" Allen retorted. "I won't forgive you next time!"

At that, Kanda let out a small smile.

"Allen, Lenalee and the Marshall?" Lavi thought to ask.

"They're both safe." Allen replied. "Ami-sempai too. I'll open the door that leads here now."

"Eliade..." Krory muttered.

"Ah, Kuro-chan talked!" Lavi exclaimed. "I'm so glad!"

"Yeah, me too!" Lenalee sobbed in happiness.

* * *

Inside the revived Ark...

"But it's really quiet." Lavi noted as he walked beside Allen. "What was the pinched situation? Did you really restore the Ark, Allen?"

"Ye, well..." Allen replied. "Some things still aren't clear, but..."

"I missed the good parts." Lavi sweatdropped.

"Timcanpy!" Allen beamed at the golden golem.

"I think the last time I saw you was in China!" he told the golem in his palm.

Timcanpy nodded.

* * *

"_Go." Allen told the golem. "Just go!"_

_At that, the golem took off as Tyki approached the fallen boy, swallowing Suman's Innocence fragment as it fled._

* * *

"I kinda forgot that night, because it was so busy, but..." Allen teared, Timcanpy following suit.

"I missed you so much, Timcanpy!" Allen wailed.

"You got bigger too!" he cried, pulling out a ruler out of nowhere to measure the golem. "Why?"

"Er, excuse me, you two!" Lavi cut in.

"Shut up, beansprout!" Kanda retorted.

"I'm not a beansprout." Allen shot back.

Kanda looked away and added, "I looked around most of the town. Looks like there aren't any Noah left."

"Kanda," Allen deathpanned. "I was wondering, but... what's with that pattern on your chest? Didi you have such a large tattoo before?"

"Never mind." Kanda snorted.

"This isn't really turning into a conversation, Kanda." Allen remarked. "Now, now, keep up your part in it."

"Annoying git!" Kanda retorted.

"Why are you guys always fighting?" Lavi sighed as the static electricity started once again between the two.

"Anyway, can't we get out, beansprout?" Kanda inquired.

"It's Allen, you retard!" Allen shot back.

"Stop fighting, geez..." Lavi chided.

"I'll check to see if we can get..." Allen replied, opening a door and stepping into vacuum. "Out."

"Whoa Allen! Look down!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Don't take me... don't come closer!" he panicked when Allen dragged everybody else down with him.

"You beansprout!" Kanda fumed when Allen grabbed hold of his leg to prevent himself from falling.

"Choking, I'm choking." Lavi whined as Kanda pulled on his shirt.

"Err, looks like it doesn't lead outside." Allen told Chaoji was was holding the train up.

"You beansprout!" Kanda growled.

"It's Allen." Allen corrected.

"If you wanna fall, do it by yourself!" Kanda fumed.

"I said, I'm CHOKING!" Lavi complained.

"I'll pull you guys up." Chaoji told the trio.

"Sorry Chaoji!" Allen shouted up.

"Can you hurry up?" Lavi inquired. "I'm fainting...."

Allen gaped when he recalled Chaoji's accusations.

* * *

"_Are you betraying our belief? Chaoji accused. "If you're gonna help him... you're an enemy as well! you're an Akuma, just like them!"_

* * *

_I still can't forgive Allen-san._ Chaoji mused. Just then, the Innocence fragment from before shot towards him,, circling in front of Chaoji.

"What?" Chaoji inquired as the Innocence turned into two entwined bracelets around his wrist.

With a simple tug, he pulled the three back up, with Allen, Kanda and Lavi landing on top of each other in that sequence.

"Oh yea!" Lavi noted after the three detangled themselves. "You were an adapter, Hercules!"

"What?" Kanda demanded.

"It's struck to my wrist." Chaoji replied.

"Maybe it came to Chaoji because the Ark stabilized?" Allen suggested.

"This is Innocence..." Chaoji mumbled, looking at the metal bracelets. "The powers to defeat Akuma. Anita-sama and everyone else probably gave it to me."

"Oh yeah..." Lavi cut in, looking at the bag he kept his shattered weapon in. "My Innocence kinda of took a big shot... will it be okay?"

"Oh, Yuu too?" he looked over at Kanda.

"Koumi-san will fix it." Allen assured them.

_The problem is _that_ guy._ Kanda fumed mentally.

* * *

_Thought sequence_

"_I AM!" Koumi laughed manically. "The guy who is a problem! Yay!"_

* * *

"Don't mind that, I'm more worried that Krory won't wake up." Allen noted. "If we don't get out of here, we can't treat him properly. Though Lenalee, Ami-sempai and Master are watching over him, the three of them..."

"The three!?" Kanda gaped in horror at Allen's implication.

"The womanizer with the Golden Girl and Lenalee..." Lavi gulped.

"Are together!?" the three chorused in shock.

* * *

Back in the Fourteenth Noah's room...

Athena was healing the unconscious Krory with her Cosmo as Lenalee looked on.

"Looks like he had a very physically reliant battle." Cross noted. "He'll be comatose for a while."

"He's the most injured among us." Lenalee remarked.

"He was saved the Innocence that makes his body superhuman." Cross added. "If you want to wake him up, the best thing for him is to heal his wounds and get good treatment."

"Krory..." Lenalee muttered in worry. "I'm so sorry."

"You can express your emotions a little better than before, Lenalee." Cross remarked. "The two of you got prettier as well."

"Not really." Lenalee protested mildly. "Marshall still appears only when he wishes. My brother was looking for you."

"Has his sister complex gotten better?" Cross inquired.

"Not the slightest." Athena replied. "In fact, it's gotten worse."

Lenalee chuckled before asking, "When did you come to the Ark?"

"When you guys were fighting in the town." Cross replied. "I was there too. The best time to get lost in the Ark with Maria's ability was then."

"But..." he reached over to the two girls. "If I knew there were two pretty girls here... I would have come sooner."

"Master or not, don't make me blast you off." Athena threatened.

"Nothing good will come from those words." Lenalee chided.

"The hair loss is regrettable; it was so beautiful." Cross remarked.

Lenalee gasped when she recalled what Anita had told her.

* * *

"_Grow your hair again." Anita stroked her cheek. "It was such pretty hair... don't get defeated by something like war."_

* * *

"Anita-san said the same thing." Lenalee added.

"I see." Cross muttered. "I told her not to follow me, no matter what happened. Good women are too simple-minded."

"Marshall..." Lenalee muttered, recalling her conversation with Anita.

* * *

"_Please take care of Cross-sama." Anita told Lenalee on the captain's quraters, hugging the younger girl._

* * *

Lenalee's tears rolled down her cheeks as the two reminisced the memory of a shared person.

Just then, the rest of the group burst into the room, both Allen and Lavi letting out a horrified scream at what looked like a tender scene between Cross and Lenalee.

"That's a crime, Master!" Allen shouted, snapping out of his shock.

"We were too late!" Lavi panicked.

"Allen-kun, it's not what you think, this is..." Lenalee protested.

"What, idiot pupil?!" Cross retorted. "Sixteen years old is a fully grown woman!"

"Master!" Allen shot back in objection.

"Marshall, oh god." Lenalee sighed.

"Shut up!" Cross rebuked. "It's your fault, idiot pupil, for leaving such a good woman alone."

"Lenalee, are you sure he didn't do anything to you?" Lavi inquired worriedly.

"I'm embarrassed as an Exorcist." Chaoji muttered.

"What are you guys saying, all of you!?" Lenalee protested hotly.

"It's a crime, Master, a crime!" Allen whined.

"Not my problem!" Cross snorted.

"Lavi, nicely done." Athena told the redhead, her Cosmo radiating around her brightly.

Turning to Kanda, she smiled, "Thank you Yuu."

"Eliade..." Krory muttered in his sleep, a flush coming over his face.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. In the next chapter, with the battles over, Allen opens a door to Edo, and a tearful reunion with the others takes place. Afterwards, they all head home to the Order, where they heal up and enjoy a relaxed day.


	48. Homecoming

SailorStar9: Chapter 46 goes up. This is Chapter 47. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 47: Homecoming

* * *

"Connect to Edo?" Allen echoed. "Wha do you mean?"

"Just shut up and say it." Cross retorted. "It's bothersome. Jeez... that way we can get out."

"Please explain everything later, Master!" Allen fumed.

"Allen!" Lavi suddenly groped him. "I wanna hear too!"

"Hurry up, beansprout!" Kanda demanded.

"I said it's Allen!" Allen retorted, another verbal war erupting again.

"Enough, both of you!" Athena scolded.

After being split up, Allen approached the piano once more and rested his fingers on the keys.

"Cancel the current connection to Edo." he requested and started to play as white chains appeared all around the Ark's interior.

"Ark, open the gate!" he added, the chains breaking apart. "The destination for the opening gate is..."

* * *

Outside...

"If I..." Miranda sobbed. "If I tried harder..."

"What is that?" Bookman suddenly turned to the sky.

Miranda's eyes widened as the sheets of light from before appeared once again.

"This is..." Bookman gaped.

"It can't be..." he looked at Miranda's returning Innocence before looking back up at the sky.

In response, blue lightning streaks shot from the sheets of light and connected with the center of the circle as the white Ark returned.

"Hey! Everybody's safe?" Lavi hollered through an opened portal.

"Lavi!" Bookman gaped at his still alive apprentice.

"You came back!" Marie beamed.

"I'm so relieved!" Allen exclaimed, appearing next. "It connected to the outside safely!"

"Yeah, it did!" Lenalee agreed beside him.

"It's here..." Miranda wept in relief, her Innocence returning. "The erased time is coming back!"

"Is Kanda safe!?" Marie hurried forward.

"You're damn loud, Marie!" Kanda retorted from the gateway.

"Master!" Marie turned back to a weeping Marshall Tiedoll. "Did you hear that?"

"You _do_ know that was going to happen." Athena joked.

"Che." Kanda snorted.

"Please ask if my new pupil is safe as well." Marshall Tiedoll sobbed.

Kanda snorted once more and returned to the Ark.

"Here." he pulled Chaoji out.

"Hello." Chaoji managed to stammer out.

"Good..." Marshall Tiedoll smiled.

"That is very good!" he continued to cry.

"It's okay. Stop crying!" everybody chided.

"Hey old man, what's up?" Lavi approached his Master.

"What's that?" he joked. "Can't it be..."

"Owww..." he whined when Bookman pounded his head in.

"Idiot!" Bookman scolded, turning away to hide his tears.

"Sorry." Lavi apologized, getting up.

"It's bad for the heart." Bookman remarked.

Her Cosmo still radiating about her, Athena looked at the sky.

_Earl, you still haven't won this war._ She mused. _It doesn't matter how strong the opponents we have to face might be, the Exorcists and me will always be ready to take on the fight. And victory will be ours._

* * *

In the Asian branch of the Black Order...

"Bak-sama!" Wong came running in.

"What is it? you're noisy." Bak inquired. "Stop screaming."

"The entrance... the entrance to the Ark!" Wong reported.

"Walker!" Bak dashed towards the Ark upon Wong's report.

"Oh Bak-san!" Allen looked at the Asia branch's leader.

_That's..._ Bak stopped in his tracks when he saw Lenalee.

"I want to talk to Headquarters... can we borrow a phone...?" Allen's question was lost to hi.

_Lenalee-san!_ Bak realized, before breaking into hives. _No...!_

"Here I come, Bak-sama!" Wong declared, rushing over to Bak's aid before Bak fell over.

"Err, who's that?" Lavi inquired, the three sweatdropping.

"He's Bak Chan-san, the Head of the Asian Branch." Allen replied.

"Is he okay as a branch head?" Lavi whispered.

"Just hold on!" Wong pleaded.

"Walker-san!" Lou Fa cut in.

"Lou Fa! Rikei and Shifu too!" Allen blinked at the three division workers.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Lou Fa sobbed.

"Please stop crying!" Allen begged.

"Who is this girl!?" Lavi asked.

"Is this your woman, Allen?" Cross cut in, peering at Lou Fa after pushing Allen out of the way.

"What are you saying!? Of course not!" Allen protested as Lou Fa's blush deepened.

"Oh, so she's not?" Cross remarked.

"Where are you going, Master?" Allen asked. "Are you trying to run away?"

"How is it?" Bak asked, straightening himself.

"Perfect." Wong replied, mirror in hand.

"I made you wait..." Bak's sentence was cut short when he saw Lenalee hugging Cross.

"Marshall!" Lenalee pleaded.

"Let me go..." Allen choked.

"Please don't go anywhere!" Lenalee begged, much to everybody's horror.

_She's so cute, I can't say no!_ Cross pondered as Lenalee hugged him tighter.

_I don't want to go looking for him again!_ Was Lenalee's _true_ thought.

_The reason Lenalee was in Cross Section... was for this._ Allen realized. _You're really desperate, Koumi-san._

"Who exactly is Marshall Cross...?" Lavi sweatdropped.

Lou Fa's scream cut his thoughts off.

_I... Walker-san... no._ a blushing Lou Fa was lost in her thoughts.

_Strike!_ Rikei shook Shifu, the two males love-struck by Lenalee.

"Lou Fa... Rikei..." Allen sweatdropped.

"Bak-sama!" Wong's startled gasped alerted them.

"Lenalee-san's hair and her purity..." Bak choked, breaking into hives again.

"Bak-sama! Please hold yourself together!" Wong pleaded.

"Is the Asian REALLY OKAY?" Lavi wondered outloud.

"Those guys are so noisy outside." Kanda muttered inside the Ark.

"Told you it'll be a riot when it comes to the Asia Branch." Athena told him.

* * *

Back in the main Headquarters...

Koumi was waiting impatiently when the Ark suddenly appeared before them.

"Welcome home!" everybody chorused.

"Brother!" Lenalee gasped at her brother.

Giving each other a knowingly look, Allen and Lavi pushed Lenalee towards her brother.

"Brother!" Lenalee ran towards her brother after getting everybody's approval.

"Welcome home, Lenalee." Koumi told his sister in his arms.

"I'm home..." Lenalee wept.

"Now Miranda." she then turned to the Timekeeper.

"Give your all!" Lavi grinned.

"Stop it Marie! I get your point, so let me go!" Kanda protested against Marie's hold.

"I'm _not_ going to say I told you so." Athena chuckled, causing Kanda to glare at her.

"Everyone..." Miranda smiled. "I understand."

"Time Record." she told her Innocence. "Deactivate!"

At her call, she sank to her knees in exhaustion after deactivating her Innocence.

"Miranda!" Lenalee gasped, before her own wounds started kicking in.

"Miranda." Athena looked at the fallen Timekeeper.

"Everyone." she looked at the post-battling group. "I made you suffer more. Please pardon me. But it's because of all of you that we haven't lost this war against the Earl of Millennium. Thank you, everyone."

Then, she gasped when she sensed a forbidding aura.

* * *

"Are you awake?" the matron asked after Lenalee peered open her eyes.

"Miranda!" Lenalee called out, before wincing from her injuries.

"Lenalee, don't push yourself!" the matron told her. "To treat the injured is our job. Please trust us for now and rest well. To heal everyone who was able to make it back. That is our pride."

"I'm rags and tags." Allen mumbled.

"But you guys came back." Koumi added.

"I... came back..." Allen choked.

"Finally..." he shut his eyes. "Finally, I came back..."

"Welcome home." Koumi told him, resting a hand on Allen's claw.

* * *

Sometime later...

Bak was _pouncing_ towards the hospital wing with a bouquet of flowers.

"Where are you going, Bak Chan-chan?" Koumi suddenly asked in the dark.

Bak let out a horrified scream at the appearance of Koumi.

"Huh, huh... a bouquet of flowers!" Koumi grinned evilly when Bak quickly hid the flowers behind his back.

"This!" Bak tried to hide the flowers.

"I thought I told you that no one can see Lenalee yet!" Koumi growled.

"I'll hand this over!" he declared, taking the flowers from Bak. "I heard the Asian Branch is a big mess from the Akuma attack. Why don't you stop wasting our time here and go back as quickly as you can?"

"Fool." Bak smirked, pulling out yet another larger bouquet of flowers once Koumi as out of earshot and rushing towards the hospital wing. "I've already expected this kind of problem!"

"No, never. Danger, do not enter. No never. Danger, do not enter." Koumi's large signpost prevented Bak's from proceeding, with numerous traps laid down on the ground.

"Too easy!" Bak scoffed, jumping over the robotic signpost.

"No never. Danger, do not enter." the signpost droned as Bak landed on the other side.

"Obstacles of this level cannot stop my desire!" Bak declared, dashing towards his destination.

"No never. Danger, do not enter. No never. Danger, do not enter. No never." the signpost continued to drone as a giant wall blocked Bak's jump and causing Bak to fall into water below.

"Koumi!" Bak hissed, bursting out of the water and seeing the elder brother of his crush holding his bouquet of flowers.

"That's why I kindly told you that it's dangerous to enter!" Koumi chided.

"Sorry Bak-chan." he grinned, pressing a button on his remote control, causing the stone slab to crush onto Bak before the leader of the Asia branch grabbed him.

* * *

Sometime later...

"Hmm..." Bak mused as he studied the Ark, Reever sweatdropping beside him. "What a marvelous thing... this Ark. It's quite different from what's recorded in the texts, but..."

"Bak-sama, please be careful!" Wong warned.

"Er, Branch Head Bak?" Reever inquired.

"So, when one enters this gate thing." Bak ignored him and entered the gate.

"Err..." Reever tried to stop him.

"One can instantly move from the interior of the Ark, and..." Bak continued as Reever and Johnny followed him in.

"Err." Reever voiced out.

"Can instantaneously..." Bak added, approaching another door.

"Move to another location." he noted, appearing in the Asia Branch's gateway. "As science fiction puts it, 'teleporting'."

"Branch head, it's unfair! I want to go inside the Ark too!" the rest of his crew complained.

"It's dirty play to be selfish!"Rikei fumed.

"I want to go to Headquarters too!" Lou Fa complained.

Reever and Johnny sweatdropped when Bak shut the door.

"Awe-inspiring ability to transfer space." Bak noted. "Is the actual body of the Ark currently above of Headquarters, Section Chief Reever?"

"Yes..." Reever replied.

"The Ark not only has the ability to transfer space, but it contains so many spaces called the 'rooms'." Bak remarked. "The rooms the Exorcists fought with the Noah. Akuma-plant. The mysterious piano room. it's unbelievable that such scientific knowledge existed. Just who exactly is the Earl?"

"Section Chief, why exactly is this person here?" Johnny inquired.

"He was told by the Chief not to enter the Ark so freely, but..." Reever sighed.

"I'm brilliant, so relax." Bak assured the two. "Besides, I'll be called upstairs soon enough."

"But the branch head is told by the chief that..." Johnny pointed out.

"Johnny, shush!" Reever silenced his subordinate.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital wing...

"You're crying too much, Brother." Lenalee told her sobbing brother.

"But... Lenalee's beautiful hair... your beautiful tress..." Koumi wept on the bedsheets.

"Stop saying embarrassing things!" Lenalee chided.

"But! But! But! But!" Koumi protested.

"For God's sake, you're in the way, Chief!" the matron scolded. "If you're going to soil the bed even more, please get out!"

"What are you calling dirty?" Koumi looked up.

"Your face!" the matron fumed.

"Head Nurse, you're awful..." Koumi complained.

"Really, I think you should go back... you have lots of work, don't you?" Lenalee told her brother.

"When I get better, I'll come and make you coffee." she smiled at her bother.

"Yep." Koumi agreed, _finally_ returning to his 'normal' self.

"Lenalee." he told the matron before leaving. "And this, I made a hugging pillow with my lullaby included."

"Unnecessary." the matron told him, Lenalee sweatdropping on the side.

Good night Lenalee." Koumi told his sister before leaving.

"Yes, yes!" the matron retorted, shutting the door.

"Sorry, he was so noisy." Lenalee turned to the chuckling Miranda.

"Lenalee-chan, you..." Miranda teased.

"What?" Lenalee blinked in confusion.

"It was a good thing that you could see the Supervisor." Miranda whispered. "You look really happy."

* * *

On the guys' side of the hospital wing...

"Hey! Hey, NURSE!" Lavi hollered, unable to sleep due to Krory's growling stomach. "Kuro-chan's stomach is REALLY LOUD!"

"This is really a problem." the nurse sighed. "Even if we want him to eat, we can't do anything unless he wakes up."

"This is harder for me, because I have good hearing..." Marie admitted, his bed beside Krory's.

"Huh? Where are ya goin', Yuu-chan?" Lavi inquired, looking over to the fuming Kanda who had donned on his hospital coat.

"You think I can sleep here?" Kanda demanded. "I'm going back to my room!"

"Kanda! You don't have the permission to get out of the infirmary!" Marie reminded the enraged swordsman.

"Shut up!" Kanda retorted, his path suddenly blocked Marshall Tiedoll.

"Listen to Ma-kun, Yuu-kun." the Marshall told his younger disciple.

"Please move!" Kanda requested.

"I came to visit my darling sons. Go back to your bed, Yuu-kun!" the Marshall chided, a large bouquet of roses in his arms.

"I ain't your son." Kanda corrected. "Please stop calling me by that name as soon as we get back to the Headquarters."

"A pupil is just the same as one's own child." the Marshall told him. "Stop hesitating and act like a spoiled child while you're at home."

"Give up," Marie interjected. "Master is a person who's like this."

"I hate your traits like that!" Kanda finally exploded.

"Stop throwing a rampage!" the nurse squealed.

"Hey Kanda!" Marie tried to stop the fight as things were thrown about.

"He's going to be your Master, Chaoji?" Kie inquired.

"Yes." Chaoji replied.

"He's strange." Mahosa remarked.

"What are you doing to do, Kie-sempai and Mahosa-sempai?" Chaoji asked.

"We're going to ask if we can become Finders of the Order." Kie replied.

"Really!?" Chaoji beamed.

"We're too worried to leave you alone." Mahosa added. "But... is that hair of yours... bedhead?"

"Hey Allen, do you want to go to the cafeteria?" Lavi whined as the trio laughed. "Hey Allen!"

"Allen-san?" he blinked when Allen remained silent. "Oi!"

Silence.

"Allen..." he sweatdropped, lifting the bedsheets to reveal a mountain of empty plates and dishes.

* * *

In the cafeteria...

"It was a nice dinner. It was delicious!" one of the scientists remarked.

"Allen!" Johnny noticed the younger Exorcist who was devouring his meal, Timcanpy imitating him.

"Johnny-san!" Allen looked up from his hamburger.

"It's late, but thanks." Johnny told him.

"What's it about?" Allen inquired.

"Suman." Johnny replied. "I heard. You tried to help him 'till the end. "

"But I couldn't..." Allen added. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Allen." Johnny assured him. "Thanks anyway! I'll be going ahead!"

"He was a good friend of Suman." the redhead scientist remarked as Johnny ran past them.

"They were often playing chess together." the dark-haired scientist added. "When he heard that Suman died, he was really upset. We'll say thanks too. Thanks so much."

* * *

Sometime later, inside the Fourteenth Noah's room...

"Is this... a lullaby?" Allen asked Timcanpy which had revealed the music score to him.

"Tim." he added. "When I read this poem, I could hear it as a song in my head. Someone's in my head... it feels like that."

"I feel sick." he sweatdropped, unable to sink his teeth into the sandwich he brought with him.

Timcanpy took over, holding the sandwich by its tail and munching happily on it.

"I'm walking the right path that I chose, right?" Allen asked himself. "This path... isn't decided by another. It's not like that... right, Tim?"

The golem looked up from mid-bite and looked at him.

"Why?" Allen asked himself. "The letters on the music... it's the symbols that Mana and I made long time ago. I'd forgotten it. The symbols that only Mana and I can read. It's a cipher of a child's play."

Timcanpy was alerted by someone peering in through the door.

* * *

Somewhere...

"Lord." Lulubell reported to the Earl within the second Ark. "We were beaten. An incomplete download resulted in 80% loss of the plant. Cross Marian's aim may have been this."

"It takes loads of money, sweat and time to make this!" the Earl fumed at the loss.

"This is the time to increase the number of Akuma. But with this, it's..." Lulubell pointed out.

"The Ark was stolen." the Earl remarked, tearing his handkerchief with his teeth. "There shouldn't have been a piano. But why!? The 14th Curse was alive in that Ark afterall."

_This emotion... anger?_ Lulubell mused.

"Earl-sama?" Rero sweatdropped at his fuming Master.

"Did the 14th lend a hand to them...? The Exorcists?" the Earl wondered outloud. "Filthy, rotten sheep!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. In the next chapter, Koumi and Bak meet with other Branch heads and the four Generals, and are confronted by Special Inspector Malcolm C. Levellier and his subordinate Howard Link. Levellier and Link outline all the events that started in Edo, and propose severe punishments for Cross as well as putting Allen on trial for heresy, because he and Cross clearly have some sort of tie with the enemy, specifically the 14th Noah. Thus, Levellier assign Howard Link to supervise Allen's every movement, 24/7.


	49. Sheep And Dog

SailorStar9: Chapter 47 goes up. This is Chapter 48. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 48: Sheep And Dog

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Here, its done!" the younger Allen beamed at his adoptive father after completing the symbols he had drawn on the snowy ground._

"_That's err..." he blinked when Mana took over, drawing a cursive 'm' on the ground._

"_Yup! That's... this symbol!" he suddenly smiled, adding a 'h'-like symbol._

"_It's done, Mana!" he beamed once the two completed the drawings._

* * *

Inside the Fourteenth Noah's room...

"Tim..." Allen muttered as the 'Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo' sounded in the background. "Those... were the symbols that Mana and I made, just the two of us, long time ago."

* * *

Back in headquarters...

Special Inspector Malcolm C. Levellier was walking towards the meeting room with his subordinate, Howard Link.

Entering the meeting room, Malcolm and Howard took their seats.

"Everyone seems to be here." Malcolm noted. "Sorry to have made you wait. I'm Malcolm C. Levellier, the special auditor from the Central Administration. We will now begin the Questioning Conference. Everyone, please report every little details. We 'll have fun today since we have a big guest. I've been waiting for all this time for the day to question you, Marshall Cross Marian."

"Hey, what's up?" the redhead smirked.

"I'm Inspector Howard Link." Howard introduced himself. "I'll now report on the investigation of the recent events after Cross Marian disappeared."

"If there are any objections, please say so now." Malcolm replied when Howard produced a stack of information."

"Marshall Cross Marian," Howard begun. "Four years ago, you were given the order to destroy the Akuma plant. After that, you cut off all ties and disappeared from Headquarters. Since then, you failed to perform your reporting duty. Your actions taken until the battle in Edo was completely unknown. At Edo, you succeeded in invading the Ark during the battles between the enemy forces, the Cross squad and the Tiedoll squad, dispatched by us. After that, Ami Maris, who has been revealed to possess the Heart Innocence, Lenalee Lee, four other Exorcists, and one adapter were kidnapped into the same Ark and joined the battle against the Noah. During this battle, the Exorcists, starting from Kanda Yuu and Arystar Krory were severely injured and are recuperating within Headquarters. While the battle went on, Marshall Cross performed an investigation to the interior of the Ark and discovered the Akuma plant. After the discovery of the plant, the Marshall joined the battle with the Exorcists. He ordered one Exorcist who was present, who is also his apprentice, Allen Walker, and succeeded in controlling the Ark. He has therefore avoided the destruction of the Ark. As a result, he prevented the download of the Ark by the Earl and succeeded in retrieving the Ark and the Akuma plant inside it. After that, he used the Ark, on his judgment alone, and returned to the Headquarters via the Asian branch for the first time in four years. That is all."

"Thank you." Malcolm replied after Howard took his seat. "It's been four years since you last sat in that chair. It's been hard work, Marshall Cross Marian. But, to be honest, we're afraid. You suddenly disappeared without a trace, cutting off all forms of communication. We wouldn't want to be suspicious of our own people, right?"

"Since this is a dangerous mission that require us to infiltrate the enemy's base," Cross added when everybody turned to him. "That action was taken to guard against the Earl, whose location is unknown. Targeting the Marshalls, the Earl's side has started looking for the Heart. It's not what I expected. Though it was a little nerve-wrecking, it was resolved successfully, thanks to the face that I'd been moving around secretly up 'till now."

"Though those are all excuses you've made up after you've completed your mission." Malcolm accused.

"Shudder..." everybody else shivered.

"This is a serious breach of our orders." Malcolm added. "Link."

"Marshall Cross Marian." Howard took over. "You have violated the Black Order's regulations on these accounts. First. The duty of reporting regularly back to the Order. The members of the Order should maintain close contact with Headquarters and report all activities that have been done."

"He still has that condescending look." Shichi remarked.

"He reminds me of a snake, which I hate. It gives me goosebumps." Bak growled.

"The man who holds a secret crush..." the man on the other side of Bak teased. "Are you sure you're alright, Bak?"

"Shut up!" Bak hissed.

"I must admit I like snakes." Renny remarked. "In comparison to that young frog over there."

"Do you mean me?" Bak demanded.

"Members must follow the procedures and report back to..." Howard continued.

"We'll never get through if we continue on like this." Malcolm stopped him. "Marshall Cross Marian. For such a serious violation of the Order's regulations, you deserve to be punished severely. However, we shall not pursue the matters with regards to your offense, this time round."

At everybody's shocked gasps, he explained, "This was decided after discussions held with the Grand Marshalls and the Vatican. This round's battle at Edo was fought under dire circumstances, and we think crossing arms with the Earl of Millennium drastically changed the situation. First, preventing the enemy's capture of the 'Heart Innocence' and, thus, the targeted Marshalls. This was successfully accomplished with minimal sacrifices. Although we have lost many of our comrades, we have at least managed to preserve the fighting force of the Exorcists. Also, with regards to this battle, we have successfully caused a significant blow to the enemy's forces, as well as taking control of the Akuma plant, and thus temporarily halting the manufacturing of Akuma. By the looks of it, the Earl of Millennium's plans to destroy the world as termed by his 'Three Nights of Darkness' will unable to progress. Thus, this has granted us much needed time before the decisive battle. The teleportation abilities of the captured Ark will be an extremely useful weapon in our war against the Noah and Akuma."

"We're going to use the Ark!?" Koumi inquired.

"Supervisor," Malcolm told him. "You are to notify the research department and make preparations immediately."

"Good grief..." Marshall Tiedoll sighed. "He had no intentions on listening to the opinions of those who have participated in the battlefield in the first place."

"You want the Exorcists to rife the Ark?" one of the scientists inquired.

"Using the Ark would indeed give us the advantage in the battlefield." another added.

"Wait!" Bak protested.

"I don't remember giving the permission to speak out as you like." Malcolm reminded him.

"Asia Branch Head Bak." Howard took over.

"Yes." Bak replied. "It's an unknown object that has been used by the enemy for 7000 years. Even if it's against the Akuma, I think we need to research and thoroughly investigate first..."

"Bak, you've already ridden it out of curiosity."Shichi reminded him.

"Shut up Shichi-san!" Bak rebuked.

"That idea is a waste of time." Malcolm interjected. "This is a decision made by the Grand Marshalls and the Pope himself."

"But, by blindly riding the Ark..." Bak objected. "What if we're putting this burden on the Exorcists..."

"Exactly on whose behalf are you saying this?" Malcolm challenged. "We do not exist protect the Exorcists. Rather, we exist to win this war against the Earl of Millennium."

_It's always like this, you bastard..._ Bak growled.

"Branch Head Bak, sit down." Koumi advised.

"Koumi." Bak gasped.

"Sit." Koumi pressed.

"That's right." Bak hissed as he retook his seat. "This was understood from the very beginning."

_The Black Order organization was established for the very sake of stopping the Earl of Millennium's evils._ Koumi mused._ To them, the most important thing is the successful victory of this 'Holy War'. The only thing they will protect is their religion. There is nothing the Order can do but obey. Any mere sign of opposition from the people will be deemed heresy and executed. They don't think of the Exorcists as anything more than human sacrifices granted by God. That's why I'm here. I'll protect the Exorcists. I'll never let them become the sacrifices for these bastards._

"Well then, let's move on the to the next topic." Malcolm commented.

"Are there still matters to discuss?" Koumi inquired.

"Of course." Malcolm replied.

_I didn't hear about it...!_ Koumi fumed.

"Inspector Levellier," he remarked. "We were notified that this meeting was only to concern Marshall Cross Marian's problem."

"Is that so?" Malcolm mocked. "But Branch Head Bak had reminded me earlier. Marshall Cross. This is concerning your apprentice, Allen Walker."

"Walker!" Bak gasped.

"What's wrong with Allen-kun?" Koumi inquired.

"We suspect Allen Walker has ties with the enemy." Malcolm replied. "This is an urgent matter and must be investigated thoroughly, regardless of any measures."

"Wait a minute, Inspector!" Koumi immediately protested.

"We at the Vatican request that Allen Walker be tried for heresy." Malcolm added.

"Tried for heresy?" Bak echoed in disbelief.

"How can this be?" Shichi gaped.

_Tried for heresy..._ Bak gritted his teeth. W_asn't that abolished after the Medieval Ages...? This is not just a trial... rather, an interrogation, relentless torture, 'till confession is given. Not only that, the trial officers, inspectors and lawyers are the masterminds behind all these related trials. People who are deemed guilty can only be executed._

"I have a request." Renny replied.

"Branch Head Renny." Howard noted.

"I would like to know the reasons behind the heretic questioning of Allen Walker." Renny replied.

"It's as Branch Head Bak said," Malcolm replied. "We have to determine whether something is dangerous or not, and something needs to be more urgently inspected than the Ark itself is Marshall Cross' apprentice, Allen Walker. Branch Head Bak, like you said, the Ark is something the Earl of Millennium has associated with for thousands of years, and thus remains ambiguous to us. However, why would Allen Walker be able to control it? What do you think, Marshall Cross Marian?"

"He's fallen asleep." Tiedoll informed him.

"Hey!" Malcolm fumed at the snoring Cross.

"Well, we had no choice at that time." Cross replied. "When people are desperate, they can do anything."

"Ah, I see." Malcolm sweatdropped. "You still underestimate me."

"Marshall." he cleared his throat. "You took Allen Walker as your apprentice directly after receiving orders for the plant destruction, trained him as an Exorcist, and sent him to the Black Order. At the same time, you disappeared without a trace. And it just so happens that Allen Walker can control the Ark. That also means that you sent Allen Walker to the Black Order, despite knowing his true colors, did you not? Was that the will of the 14th? Allen Walker is the requirement for the player left behind by the 14th, am I right?"

"The 14th...? what's he saying?" Bak pondered.

"I have no idea." Shichi replied.

Cloud looked at Zokalo who shrugged. Tiedoll shook his head in response.

"Did you think that we gave you the mission to destroy the plant without knowing anything?" Malcolm pressed.

_They knew the plant was inside the Ark..._ Cross frowned.

"Did you sent me there on purpose?" he inquired.

"No denying it means you admit you're related to the 14th." Malcolm smirked. Now, please answer my question."

"I'm certainly surprised to hear the word '14th' coming out of your mouth." Cross returned his smirk with one of his own. "Who did you hear this information from?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here." Malcolm reminded him. "I want to know if Allen Walker is an enemy or not. There's all that is to it."

"Hold on." Shichi cut in. "May I say something? I am Oceania's Branch Head Nansen. Inspector Levellier. What exactly are you talking about? We don't understand. Allen Walker is our Order's disciple, an Exorcist."

"That's right." the Branch Head beside Renny agreed.

"Yeah, should we doubt our comrades?" Renny pressed.

"Exorcist or not, if he's involved with the enemy, he's a dangerous heretic." Malcolm replied. "We must remain a pure army of God who don't consort with evil. Has everyone forgotten the case of Suman Dark? That is the result of giving into evil. We do not want to repeat that. We'll prevent it at all costs. Come to think of it, there was a person who tried to save Suman. I wonder who that was, Supervisor Koumi?"

"It was Allen Walker." Koumi had no choice but to answer.

"Ah, indeed." Malcolm remarked. "It was indeed Allen Walker."

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Allen-kun..." Lenalee muttered.

"What's wrong, Lenalee-chan?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, I was wondering if Allen had recovered." Lenalee replied.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Miranda assured her. "I heard from the head nurse that he has an extremely good appetite."

"Yeah, you're right." Lenalee smiled.

* * *

Down in the science department...

"Hurry up!" Reever urged. "Don't drop anything! Make sure you don't drop anything!"

"My eyelids feel really heavy..." Tapp complained. "I'm gonna take a nap..."

"DON'T TAKE A NAP!" Reever hollered when Tapp started falling asleep while walking.

"I can't take it anymore..." Tapp whined, setting the machine he was carrying down.

"I haven't slept for a long time too..." Johnny complained.

"We haven't slept since the day before..." the pony-tailed scientist added.

"Stop talking about it. I feel like sleeping too!" Reever shouted.

"Ah... I can hear a lullaby..." Johnny remarked.

"Huh?" Reever looked around. "I didn't hear anything..."

"That's strange." Johnny replied. "I was certain it came from there..."

* * *

In the section where the Ark was...

"I am pretty sure I heard Allen's voice." Lavi peered from a wall, Kanda in tow.

"I heard it." Kanda assured.

"No doubt about it." Lavi insisted. "We heard that same song from the Ark before. Anyway Yuu, why did you decide to come along to find Allen?"

"Don't call me Yuu!" Kanda fumed.

"What are you doing?" he demanded once the head nurse pulled them back to the infirmary by the ear.

"Patients should remain in the ward!" the head nurse retorted.

"Let go of me! Let go of me right now!" Kanda demanded.

* * *

Back in the meeting...

"Inspector Levellier!" Koumi instantly voiced his objection. "The 14th Player... we have received no word about any of this! I want you to be honest with us."

"Pardon me, I shall explain it in detail, then." Malcolm replied.

"No! I wish to stop this meeting." Koumi insisted. "You can explain everything in writing after this. Stop the meeting!"

"I'm holding this meeting under the orders of the Grand Marshalls and the Pope." Malcolm reminded him.

"Investigate as much as you like," Cross cut in. "Inspector Levellier."

"Marshall Cross!" Koumi gasped.

"Investigate as much as you like..." Cross added. "The three of us that is... as for what to do with him, we can decide then."

"What are you saying, Marshall Cross?" Koumi demanded.

"Then, I shall take the opportunity. Marshall Cross Marian, please remain on the grounds of the Black Order for the time being. We from Vatican have sent in a squad to take care of you. Although there is no reason to investigate the girl, considering that she _is_ the 'Heartkeeper' and Athena's reincarnation." Malcolm smirked. "As for Allen Walker's investigation, Inspector Howard Link..."

"Yes." Howard stood up.

"This is a mission." Malcolm told him. "You are to survey and monitor Allen Walker 24/7."

"Understood, Inspector Levellier." Howard saluted.

"That's all for todays' meeting." Malcolm ended the meeting.

_Damnit! There has to be a way... there has to!_ Koumi hissed.

* * *

Outside the meeting room...

_Marshall Tiedoll, Marshall Cloud, Marshall Zokalo. Can the three of you hear me?_ Athena's voice resonated in the three Marshalls' heads.

"This voice..." Tiedoll blinked, sensing the familiar Cosmo.

"Athena!" Cloud realized as the image of a praying Athena entered their minds.

_Can the three of you come to Hevlaska's side_? Athena requested. _There's something of utmost importance I have to tell the three of you._

"What is it, Athena?" Tiedoll inquired.

_It concerns... the 14__th__._ Athena replied after a while.

* * *

Back in the Ark...

Allen was replaying the 'Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo' on the piano.

"Am I... really walking the path I chose?" he questioned himself, stopping halfway. "What do you think, Timcanpy?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. In the next chapter, Howard Link notifies Allen that he will be under surveillance. After hearing Howard talk to Allen, Lenalee talks to her brother to understand the meaning of this, and comes in contact with Inspector Malcolm C. That leads to the memories of her past, when she was traumatized by him. Eventually, Allen learns that he is suspected of being related to the '14th'. Later on, it is discovered that the science department of the Order, somehow, removed the Akuma 'Egg' from the ark to study it. But afterwards, someone gets stabbed near the egg


	50. Yet the Hands of Time Move Forward

SailorStar9: Chapter 48 goes up. This is Chapter 49. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 49: Yet the Hands of Time Move Forward

* * *

In the cafeteria...

"Nice to meet you." Howard introduced himself to Allen and the rest of the group. "I am Inspector Howard Link who will be keeping you under surveillance. This is a symbol of our start. It's a pumpkin pie that I have baked. Please have it, if you like."

"I'll gladly take it!" Allen replied after a while.

"I'm honored." Howard added.

"Wait Allen!" Lavi panicked beside him. "Question before you eat! He just said surveillance!"

* * *

Along the hallway...

"Where's my brother?" Lenalee demanded after eating.

Everyone pointed to Koumi's room.

"Wait, Lenalee!" Reever tried to stop her.

"Brother! What's the meaning of this... Allen-kun's surveillance?" Lenalee questioned hotly.

"Lenalee!" Koumi gasped.

"Oh hello Lenalee." Malcolm greeted her as he sipped his tea. "How are your legs?"

"Inspector Levellier..." Lenalee stammered.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Lenalee, a troublesome child." Malcolm remarked after they had recaptured an escaped Lenalee. "You can't run away from the Order. Now, come. Come, come, come..."_

_A terrified Lenalee shed tears of fear._

* * *

"It was decided that I should stay here for a while. We will check your Innocence as well, so please cooperate." Malcolm remarked.

Reever placed a soothing hand on a terrified Lenalee.

_Shoot..._ he thought.

"And..." Malcolm added. "I made this new cake; but would you like one?"

"Wow! That looks good! I'll have one!" Koumi beamed.

"The Inspector's cakes are really good!" Reever added in his two cents.

"Isn't it time for Lenalee to go get a checkup again?" Koumi turned to his sister, taking on Reever's hint.

"Oh yeah!, I'll take her!" Reever offered, steering Lenalee away.

"We're counting on you, Reever-kun!" Koumi told his assistant.

* * *

"Are you ok, Lenalee?" Reever asked once they were out of earshot.

_Damn, I wasn't careful enough._ He chided himself. _Levellier is this girl's trauma from the past. Idiot, idiot, idiot..._

"Section Leader Reever," Lenalee begun. "Why... monitor Allen-kun...? What did they come here for?"

* * *

In Koumi's office...

"Looks like Lenalee hasn't forgiven me yet." Malcolm noted. "She still doesn't show me her smile."

"Let's get back to the story, Inspector." Koumi requested.

* * *

In another hallway...

"Why monitor me?" Allen inquired.

"Inspector decided so. But..." Howard replied, holding up a stack of papers. "Depending on how you answer this questionnaire, there is a possibility that the surveillance will be canceled. Anyhow, there are mountains of questions that we'd like to ask you."

"Wouldn't it have been okay to just ask in the cafeteria, then?" Allen asked.

"I wanted a little more to eat." Howard replied.

"That place is too loud to concentrate." he told the teen who had approached the library.

"That isn't the library." Allen replied.

"What? Was that so?" Cross's voice echoed. "What's this rotten wine? You think I can drink this cheap junk? You guys are my caretakers! Get proper wine, even if you're gotta pay for it!"

"We have a strict order from the Inspector to keep the costs down." one of the soldiers assigned to him replied.

"Why must I drink wine with you?" Cloud asked.

"Because I LOVE to drink with women." Cross replied. "It's been four years. You're still a gorgeous woman, Cloud!"

"And you're still hopeless." Cloud added.

Cross' next sentence was cut off when Allen dumped his stack of papers on his head.

"Hey idiot apprentice, whatcha up to?" the Marshall asked his fuming student.

"That's my line!" Allen spat. "Just when I thought that I finally found you... you drunk!"

"Whatcha what?" Cross inquired.

"Did you just ask... what I wanted?" Allen steamed. "HUH!?"

"Joking, joking..." Cross sweatdropped.

"It's about the music, isn't it?" he realized.

"Sorry Allen." he told his student who had been caught by the attendants assigned to him.

"Your contact will Marshall Cross is prohibited." Howard informed the teen.

"What... what's that?" Allen demanded. "Hey! Master!"

"What's the meaning of this?" he pressed.

"An order from the Order." Howard replied.

"Order?" Allen echoed. "Why did the Order give me such an order?"

"You're doubted by the Order as much as the one related to the 14th." Howard explained.

_The... 14__th__..._ Allen wondered, recalling his encounter with the said Noah in the 14th's room.

"Remember something?" Howard asked.

"Nothing." Allen replied, looking away.

"Very well then." Howard remarked. "I'll give you the details so you can remember. The 14th is the Noah who was exiled from the Noah Clan. Since we don't know his exact name, and since he was the 14th Noah born into the Noah Clan who are supposed to have thirteen, that Noah was called the 14th.. do you really not know?"

* * *

In Koumi's office...

"As documented here, the 14th is dead." Malcolm told Koumi. "But it appears that there are those who continued his will."

"His will..." Koumi echoed.

"Even more, there are multiple." Malcolm added. "Marshall Marian is one of them."

"What?" Koumi demanded.

"It is probable that he made Allen Walker his apprentice, knowing that he had the license." Malcolm concluded.

"You seem to be sure." Koumi remarked.

"Chief, don't you think this story is frightening?" Malcolm inquired. "An unknown Noah... it looks like those who worship him are gathering and plotting something... right?"

* * *

In the hallway...

"I'm telling you now." Allen informed Howard. "I'm not plotting anything and I don't know anything about the 14th."

"Yes, most of them refuse to admit it, just like that." Howard noted.

Allen suddenly stopped in his tracks as thunder crackled outside.

"Please listen." Howard added. "You're proving the relationship between yourself and the 14th Noah through your actions. If not, why did you know the melody how to control the Ark?"

"Why can you read that?" he pressed, showing Allen the replica of the music score on paper.

"That's... why?" Allen inquired, realizing the reason.

"You haven't reported about this music to Chief Koumi, have you?" Howard accused.

* * *

In Koumi's office...

"The proof to be so sure?" Malcolm smirked. Of course there is. No, we should say he exists. One of those who received the 14th will. He's quite an old man now but he feared getting killed by the Earl as one of the relations to the 14th and asked for protection. We understood many things because of him."

* * *

In the hallway...

"According to the research, these symbols fit none of the pre-existing fonts or symbols of other ethnicities." Howard pressed. "But why can you read it?"

_Because... because those are the symbols that Mana and I made._ Allen mused.

"Did you not learn them from someone else?" Howard insisted.

_Aren't these letters... but... but..._ Allen continued his thoughts.

"The cypher of the 14th?" Howard accused.

_I can't tell him that._ Allen gritted his teeth. _Mana's just a traveling artist, a clown. He found and raised me, an orphan. It should be just that._

"Well, what is it, Allen Walker?" Howard pressed.

Then, Allen gasped when he saw the 14th's reflection in the window and dropped the stack of papers he was carrying.

"Why are you... here?" he questioned.

"Huh?" Howard blinked.

"Behind me, the window!" Allen exclaimed.

"That's my reflection and yours, nothing else." Howard informed him.

"What!?" Allen was astonished.

"An act to get through a tough spot? A bit childish..." Howard smirked.

_I feel like... I'm going crazy._ Allen wondered when the 14th's reflection appeared again. _Mana, you and I were just an orphan and a clown. It should have been just that. But it wasn't just that, what were we...?_

* * *

In the cafeteria...

"Isn't the air... really tense?" Bak inquired.

"Walker and Marshall Cross' rumor is spreading." Renny replied.

"What?" Bak demanded.

"Allen and Marshall Cross might be the agents of the Noah?" one group of the Finders started to discuss.

"Yeah, the Central Administration is searching." his companion remarked.

"What fiddlesticks!" Bak fumed.

"Leave them alone; for them, it's just rumors." Renny soothed. "It's die down soon."

"Will it?" Shichi inquired. "We're in the middle of a war. In a pinched life-and-death situation, will the gulf that once opened be closed again so easily?"

"Allen's a good guy!" Johnny shouted. "He's not the Noah's agent! Allen is... Allen is..."

He ran out before finishing his sentence.

* * *

In a hallway...

"You really like your friends." Tapp placed a comforting hand on the sobbing Johnny. "I understand that you get angry with everybody like that. But..."

"The Order's in a pinch too." Mavi added. "Everything will change over time."

"We trust Allen." Tapp assured the weeping Johnny.

"Mavi, Tapp." Johnny sobbed.

* * *

The next morning...

Allen was in the washroom brushing his teeth when Howard beside him, the 14th appearing in the mirror behind the teen.

"Mornin'." Lavi greeted as he and Bookman entered.

"Good morning." Allen greeted after gurgling.

"Allen, aren't you tired?" Lavi asked. "Are you getting killed from questions by this Spotty-two?"

"Spot...!You're rude!" Howard almost choked.

"Link, that's not the right way." Allen chided. "Lavi's a kid, so he likes to give people names. If you don't like it, you should say it more aggressively."

"Allen, aren't you forgetting that I'm older than you these days?" Lavi chuckled.

"That's not it." Allen replied.

"What, I thought you'll be depressed, but you seem to be fine." Lavi remarked.

"Yes..." Allen noted, turning off the tap. "Though I sometimes see strange things. But I can't help this and that. So there's no point in getting upset over it, is there?"

* * *

Later...

"All but the Science Department are prohibited from entering?" Allen echoed, reading off the signboard.

"Huh? What's this?" Lavi inquired.

"Hey, good morning." Reever greeted as the two were then joined by Bookman. "We'll start solving puzzles about this finally."

"Plant... the Egg! Didi you bring that from the Ark?" Allen exclaimed, noticing the Egg.

"Yep, for research!" Reever replied.

"Never mind that, fic my Innocence ASPA!" Lavi urged.

"I'd like to do that, but this take priority, for the moment." Reever told him. "Especially because this Egg is a good specimen for getting Akuma information. If we unlock this thing's secret, maybe we can start planning to end the long war against the Earl. I can see such hope."

"Hope..." Allen echoed.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere inside Headquarters...

"What?" a mediating Kanda demanded.

"Nothing," Lenalee replied beside him, their respective golems fluttering above them. "I thought that I'd like to mediate with you once in a while."

"It's Levellier." Kanda concluded. "You've always been running away to this place every time that guy comes."

"Don't be too harsh on her." Athena chided, entering the bamboo-decorated mediating room.

"I don't want everyone to worry about me." Lenalee confessed as Athena placed a steaming cup of chamomile tea before her. "Kanda, ever since we were little, you never ask anything. But... I'm running away afterall. I know this isn't alright! That I have to get stronger! But, but..."

"I think you're a strong woman." Kanda remarked.

"Kanda?" Lenalee blinked.

"Shut up and mediate." Kanda retorted.

Just then, Lenalee's golem sounded.

"Lenalee, go to Hevlaska's place at once. Inspector Levellier and the Chief wants you." her golem instructed.

"You're getting soft." Athena teased, after Lenalee took off. Right now, Kanda's half-drank cup of dark chocolate was abandoned a few meters from where he had been sitting, the reunited couple looking out of the window.

"Shut up." Kanda snorted behind her, his bare arms encircling her waist tightly.

"You've begun looking at her as a younger sister, haven't you?" Athena tiled her knowing smile at the stoic swordsman.

"Che." Kanda retorted.

"Yuu, how long have we been together?" Athena chuckled, molding her body into his.

"Close to two years." Kanda looked down at her.

"And if after two years and I still can't read your moods, then something must be seriously wrong." Athena told him.

"Hn." Kanda huffed.

Athena chuckled at her easily irritated love before kissing his nose.

Kanda almost smirked; if she wanted to play, then he would gladly oblige her.

Turning her around and ignoring her protesting squeal, Kanda returned her kiss full force. It was not long before the kiss evolved into an intense make-out session.

* * *

At Hevlaska's place...

"Syncro-rate is under 10%." Hevlaska reported, after checking on the Dark Boots.

"What?" Koumi was stunned.

"It's better to return it to my body for a time." Hevlaska suggested. "I'll return to to it's original form."

With that, she extracted Lenalee's Innocence.

"Is there any pain, Lenalee?" Koumi asked when the markings on Lenalee's legs disappeared with the extraction of the Dark Boots.

"What's the meaning of this?" Malcolm demanded. "Does this mean she's not an adapter anymore?"

"No, that's not it." Hevlaska replied. "However, just like with Allen Walker's left arm and Ami Maris before him, the Innocence is starting to cause a phenomena that was not seen before. I feel something like... a will. Just as the Akuma evolves using the energy called sadness, the Innocence reacts to the strong will of the adapter, just as..."

"Evolve?" Malcolm was shocked. "Are you saying that the Innocence are evolving?"

"Evolution?" Koumi echoed in similar shock.

"Perhaps, but strong power requires much cost. Just like the parasitic." Hevlaska replied. "Different from the equipment-type, the reason the parasitic type with their strong powers are called rare is because... that is because their bodies are continually eaten away by the immense power of the Innocence their time comes early and they cannot live long."

_What did she just...?_ Lenalee wondered.

"Brother, is that true?" she turned to her brother.

"Then Lenalee became a parasitic...?" Malcolm pressed.

"I don't know yet." Hevlaska confessed. "But the next time you synchronize, I think you'll need to be prepared."

* * *

In the cafeteria...

"Walker!" Howard called out.

"Yes!" Allen peered from behind his mountain of food.

"Your eating habits aren't good at all." Howard chided. "You're 15, you should think about nutritional balance."

"You eat cakes only too." Allen deathpanned.

"I'm 19, so it's fine." Howard replied.

"That's not true!" Allen protested.

"Yes it is!" Howard insisted.

"It's a peaceful morning scene." Lavi noted, slurping down his noodles as Bookman sipped his tea.

* * *

In the Science Department...

"So everyone, let's be friendly and give our best today!" Johnny cheered.

"Johnny, you're late! Bring that parcel over here!" Reever chided.

"Ah, yes!" Johnny replied, picking up the parcel in front of him.

"Did something happen to him?" Reever inquired after the humming Johnny walked past.

"No..." Tapp replied.

"So it's here!" Bak remarked. "Right! We'll help out too!"

"No! No one but the Science Department can come in!" Johnny protested after Bak jumped in.

"What are you saying?" Bak demanded. "We are excellent scientists!"

"That's right!" Renny agreed. "How rude, you're probably under-staffed anyway, we'll help out!"

"Selfish Branch heads..." Reever muttered.

"Please do your own work!" Johnny pleaded. "This is our job!"

"It's a very important job, right?" Shichi beamed.

"Yep!" Johnny replied.

Then, Shichi snapped open his eyes, stabbing a curved spear through Johnny's chest.

"Ow..." Johnny mumbled, before collapsing to the ground.

"But I also have work to do." Shichi remarked, turning into Lulubell.

"Andrew!" Bak gaped as a black gate with a '26' marked on it appeared behind the Noah, a horde of Akuma materializing from the gate.

"Now, let's begin." Lulubell instructed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. In the next episode, a violent battle ensues with Allen and Bookman fighting Lulubell's army of Level 3 Akuma, while the Science Department is slowly turned into a colony of Skulls.


	51. Headquarters Attacked

SailorStar9: OH MY GOD! I can't believe this! It is the 50th Chapter already! Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 50: Headquarters Attacked

* * *

On the boat in the canal leading outside...

"Three months worth of salary, wasted... I'll become broke if I take care of Cross Marian any longer." one of the soldiers assigned to Cross teared.

"Hey... you have the receipt right?" his companion asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if Inspector Levellier would accept it." the first soldier replied.

"The Inspector is stingy..." his partner added.

Just then, the boat stopped as it hit onto something.

"Whats wrong?" the first soldier inquired. "We've stopped."

"It seems to be stuck... wondering log, maybe?" his companion suggested. "He'll scold us again if we don't hurry back. Let's see..."

"This person...!" he gasped when he pulled out a limp hand, belonging to a very dead Shichi. "Oceania Branch Head!"

* * *

Back in the Science Department...

At Lulubell's mental command, the Akuma rushed in.

"I am the Noah of Lust, Lulubell, who has the ability to shape shift." Lulubell introduced herself. "The meeting will be short, our goodbyes swift and since Master says to greet you properly..."

* * *

In the cafeteria...

Allen's left eye activated and the teen leapt over the railing.

"Allen!" Lavi called out.

"It's an Akuma!" Allen replied, rushing towards the laboratory. "There's an immense reaction from the laboratory Reever-san was in just before!"

"The entrance to the lab..." he gaped, stopping before the close-in lab. "Closed off!"

"What's this black wall!?" Howard exclaimed.

"It won't budge!" Lavi gaped, slamming the yellow and black sign into the black wall, causing it to break off.

"Move Lavi!" Allen shouted.

"Heaven Compass!" Bookman summoned his attack.

"Edge End!" Allen followed up with an attack of his own.

"How's that?" he asked, landing back on his feet after the explosion.

"No pint; not even a dent!" Lavi replied.

"I can't hear anything inside!" Howard reported, pressing his ear against the wall. "Is their aim the Egg plant?"

"Reever-san and the everybody else from the Science Department is in there!" Allen gasped. "I'll wretch it open!"

"Wait, Walker!" Howard stopped him. "Over here."

Allen took off after him.

Lavi was about follow when Bookman blocked him.

"Don't go beyond there, Lavi!" Bookman told his disciple.

"Old man, this isn't the time to joke around!" Lavi protested.

"Your Innocence is under repair; you'll only become a hindrance if you come." Bookman reminded him. "You let the others know!"

"Che!" Lavi snorted and went off to inform the others.

* * *

Inside the closed-in lab...

"Master's precious egg... I'm so glad." Lulubell nuzzled the Egg in affection.

Beneath the Egg, the group of scientists were incapacitated by the rampaging Akuma.

"Please... kill me!" one of the gravely injured scientists requested.

"What are they doing!?" Renny gaped, after hiding behind a metal cylinder with Bak and Johnny. "They're lining up the researchers!"

"They might be starting something." Bak replied.

"Branch... Head..." Johnny choked out.

"Johnny, you're awake!?" Bak blinked.

"My headphones... take them..." Johnny reached up to his headphones.

"Hello, can anybody hear me?" Reever's voice sounded over the earphone when Bak took the headphones from Johnny.

"That voice... Section Chief Reever?" Bak blinked.

"Is this Branch Head Bak?" Reever remarked from the other side., fiddling on a broken-down radio "I'm glad... dunno if it's their fault, but the reception is bad and I can't contact anyone outside of the laboratory."

"Are you the only one who's safe?" Bak asked.

"No, there are five others..." Reever replied. "It's on the spot, but we're trying to set up a talisman for the barrier."

"Us," Bak added. "Though we're short on materials so we can only manage a single one... and not a very good one either."

"Yeah, same here." Reever admitted.

"Bak, there's something coming out from their Ark!" Renny reported.

At that, a group of Skulls emerged from the gate.

"The researchers here." Lulubell told the Skulls on the shoulder of an Akuma. "We don't have much time, so please hurry."

"Yes." the three Skulls bowed.

"Let's see..." one of the Skull approached one of the scientists, a paintbrush in hand. "Are there any well-made brains?"

Summoning a small purple light ball, he analyzed the scientist.

"Tick." he marked a cross on his face.

"Don't need the ticked ones." he told the Akuma. The Akuma then approached the terrified scientist.

"Next." the Skull moved on as a scream emitting from the rejected scientist was heard.

"Them... you!" Reever hissed, as Bak looked away.

"Don't go, Reever!" a tearing Bak stopped him. "The situation won't change even if you face them now! Keep working on the device! Do your best to survive! Hope! Even if you can't contact the outside, there's still Walker's left eye! He'll realize! We just have to bear with this!"

"Tapp!" Johnny called out.

"Section Chief! Tapp..." one of the surviving researchers with Reever gasped.

"Tapp!" Reever gaped.

"Damn! What are you doing...?" Tapp demanded.

"Oh, it spoke." the Skull remarked. "We are creating new guards for the Egg... a new Skull. We've recently lost quite a few of them thanks to your Exorcists, so we're low in numbers."

"Damn, damn!" Tapp cursed.

"Additionally, your brains seems to be pretty well-made." the Skull added. "Congratulations."

"On!" he commanded, pressing a purple energy ball into Tapp's brain. The researcher screamed as the sphere entered his skull. When the light died down, Tapp was mummified with black cloth.

"Tapp!" Johnny called out, only to be held back by Bak and Renny. "Tapp!!!"

"Avata! Ura! Masarakat!" the Skull chanted, a magic circle appearing behind Tapp's head. "Onmagiiba! Awaken!"

"Tapp!" Reever choked.

"One body done." the Skull droned, the cloth breaking apart to reveal a newly born Skull.

"I'll give you your clothes later." the Skull added, the purple energy circle appearing in front of the new Skull.

"Tapp..." Johnny sobbed. "It can't be! It can't be!"

"Now, next..." the Skull continued.

"Somebody, somebody!" the researcher beside Tapp pleaded.

"Ow..." the Skull muttered, after a shot was fired through its head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reever demanded, shotgun in hand. "I'm the section chief for the Science Department, Reever Wenham! If you want a well-made brain, then use me!"

"Section Chief!" the rest of the injured scientists gasped.

"Reever!" Bak gaped.

"Section Chief!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Idiot! He'll get killed!" Renny rebuked.

"Tapp!" Reever looked over to the new Skull. "You've turned into this... there's no way I'm giving my subordinate to you!"

"Section Chief, you've very welcome. You'll be the second." the Skull remarked, swiftly approaching Reever, and pressing his hand on his forehead.

Just then, Allen entered the scene, crushing the Skull with his blade.

"Allen!" Reever wept in relief.

"Allen Walker." Lulubell noted.

"I won't forgive..." Allen hissed. "Any of you!"

"Lulubell." he spat, recalling the last time he had crossed paths with the Noah of Lust. "How can you do this... to everyone!?"

"Master is infuriated; we'll have you return the Egg." Lulubell told him, summoning the Akuma with her as Bookman leapt in from the gate.

"Akumas, don't let the Exorcists get near the Egg!" she instructed.

The horde of Level Threes chuckled at the anticipation of the impending battle.

"Crown Clown!" Allen summoned his attack, marking each of the first three Akumas with a lighted cross.

"Walker... is getting even stronger!" Bak realized.

"Please, Allen!" Reever pleaded. "Take revenge for us all!"

With a single whip of her whip, Lulubell summoned the rest of her troops.

"Heaven Compass!" Bookman released his attack, sinking his needles into the Akumas in front of him.

Allen let out a war cry as he charged.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lenalee's room...

_Does that mean... that it'll eat into life?_ Lenalee wondered, recalling what Hevlaska had revealed. _Prepare..._

"Attack!" her golem suddenly sounded. "To Exorcists and all members, report to Lab 5!"

"Lab 5?" Lenalee echoed. "That's where all the Science Department is!"

"Currently, two Exorcists are fighting back." her golem continued.

* * *

In the training room...

"All Marshalls and the following Exorcists, report to the front of Gate 3 of the Ark." Marie's golem reported, stopping Marie and Kanda in mid-training. "Noise Marie."

* * *

In Miranda's room...

"Miranda Lotto." her golem informed the praying Miranda. "To Gate 3 immediately!"

* * *

In the hall...

"Sempai!" Chaoji protested.

"Your weapon's not ready yet; there's nothing we can do, Chaoji." Maosa told him.

"Let's go, Maosa." Kie instructed.

_Two Exorcists, one of them must be Allen-kun!_ Lenalee realized as she rushed towards the battlefield.

_My feet are light..._ she blinked. _Can it be because the Dark Boots left them? It doesn't hurt at all. Those shoes were always heavy... it hurt.._

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Lavi-san, whereto?" the Head Nurse inquired.

"I've finished reporting, so I'll go back to the scene!" Lavi replied, hurrying back.

"Lavi!" Lenalee gasped when she leapt in front of him.

"Lenalee!" Lavi blinked. "Where are you going barefoot?"

"Do you know where the Elevator is right now?" Lenalee asked. "I have to go to Hevlaska's hall..."

"Brother!" she blinked, bumping into Koumi.

"Lavi too?" Koumi looked over to the redhead.

"Wait brother!" Lenalee protested after the two were thrown heavily into the infirmary and Koumi shut the door.

"What are you doing, Koumi?" Lavi demanded, tugging onto the doorknob.

"You two!" the Head Nurse called out.

"Chief Nurse!" Lenalee blinked. "Doctor and everybody else!"

"This is Krory's sickroom." the Head Nurse informed them. "We're in charge of him, who has yet to awaken."

"We've set up a barrier around here, the infirmary and made it a refuge for the non-fighters." Koumi added, on the other side of the door. "You two stay there! We're looking for Kanda-kun and Chaoji right now."

"Don't joke!" Lavi fumed. "Let me go to the Old Man! Let me out!"

"You two don't have weapons right now!" Koumi reminded him.

"That's why I told you to fix it already! Increase the research staff, retard!" Lavi scolded.

"Let me go to Hevlaska's place, brother!" Lenalee requested. "If I can synchronize, I might be able to fight!"

"How do you plan to synchronize?" Koumi inquired. "When you're equipped with it, your synch-ratio was below 10%. Besides..."

"I saw an experiment from long ago, brother!" Lenalee argued.

"What?" Koumi gasped.

"Wasn't there an experiment to make Exorcists..." Lenalee added. "You get Hevlaska to put an Innocence into your body. That time they weren't adapters.... but... I might be able to answer to the Innocence!

"Don't say something stupid!" Koumi scolded. "There's no guarantee that you can synchronize! There's even the possibility that you'll fail and the Innocence will run wild!"

"Hevlaska told me I need to be prepared!" Lenalee argued. "The Innocence is probably trying me! If I show that I'm ready to give up my life, I can probably synchronize!"

"Yes, I'll show you that I can. If I..." she muttered, remembering everybody. "If I can protect you, brother, and everyone else at Home."

"You're... willing to die...?" Koumi echoed. "If the others and I at Home are safe, you don't care what happens to your life?What are you saying?"

"No, I..." Lenalee stammered.

"I..." Koumi hissed.

"Brother, I..." Lenalee sobbed, her hand reaching over to the door.

_You made me do this!_ Koumi hissed, his hand reaching opposite to his sister's. _Please stay here... I'm begging you... I know... that I can't run from it. But... just because of that..._

"Bro... ther..." Lenalee mumbled.

_I can't give up on you right now._ Koumi gritted his teeth.

"Chief, Marie and Miranda arrived!" his golem informed him.

"I'll head over right away." Koumi replied, composing himself. "Find Kanda-kun and Chaoji quickly!"

"Inspector." Howard alerted Malcolm.

"Inspector Link, were you the one who let Allen Walker use the Ark?" Malcolm accused.

"Er, yes, I'm sorry." Howard apologized.

"No matter; it was originally intended for use. Besides, the important things right now is the Egg." Malcolm replied. "We can't have them get it back so easily."

"Lenalee..." Lavi muttered.

* * *

In the battlefield...

Allen's crosses managed to defeat a number of Akuma when a group of the Level Threes fired their energy beams at him, forcing the teen to defend himself with his blade.

"Heaven's Compass!" Bookman entered the scene.

"Get on, kid!" he told Allen, summoning a swirling path with his needles.

Allen jumped and landed on the foot-hold Bookman provided. Using the foot-hold as a guide, he came down hard on the Akumas below.

"It's noisy..." one of the two remaining Skulls complained as the battle raged on around it.

"Skull, there is still time." Lulubell told the Skull. "Continue with the restructuring as long as you can."

"Okay." the Skull replied and continued its work.

"We will retreat when we get the Egg." Lulubell instructed. "Akumas, keep the Exorcists occupied until we accomplish that."

The Akumas cowled as they rushed into battle.

"There's too many!" Allen gasped.

"Gate... open!" Lulubell ordered.

The black gate opened beneath the Egg.

"My job... I will not hand over Master's Egg!" Lulubell declared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. In the next chapter, Allen exorcises numerous Akuma but they won't stop coming at him, their aim being to prevent the exorcists from reaching the egg. In the meantime, Lulubell opens a new gate that will take the kidnapped Allen and the egg back to the Earl. Will she be able to make a clean escape?


	52. The Power of the Marshalls

SailorStar9: Chapter 50 goes up. This is Chapter 51. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 51: The Power of the Marshalls

* * *

In the makeshift office...

"Don't rush! Do it precisely, quickly and neatly!" one of the technicians instructed.

"Please check this." Koumi requested.

"Yes." one of the technicians replied, taking the papers from him.

"A rather slow arrival for a Chief who should be commanding." Malcolm remarked.

"My apologies." Koumi replied. "There were things to be taken care of."

"It's... Lenalee, isn't it?" Malcolm asked. "Where is she?"

"She's waiting in the infirmary with Lavi." Koumi replied.

"Waiting?" Malcolm echoed.

"With the Akuma attacking now, there is nothing an Exorcist who has lost their Innocence can do." Koumi replied.

"Is that so?" Malcolm inquired. "If worst comes to worst..."

Koumi gasped, recalling what Lenalee had told him.

* * *

"_Please let me go to Hevlaska's place, brother!" Lenalee requested._

"_Lenalee..." Koumi gasped._

"_I can get her to put the Innocence into my body!" Lenalee insisted. "At that time they weren't adapters.... but... I might be able to respond to the Innocence! I can... probably protect everyone at Home, and you too, brother!"_

* * *

"Koumi!" Kanda snapped him out of his thoughts. "How's the situation?"

"What did you come here for?" Koumi looked at him. "You were supposed to wait in your room."

"You think I can wait peacefully?" Kanda retorted.

Slamming his hands on the table, Koumi added, "It's impossible, there's nothing you can do. You'll get in the way!"

"Koumi... you..." Kanda growled.

"Please go back, Kanda." Koumi requested. "I can't let you die right now."

"Che!" Kanda snorted and stormed off.

"Kanda!" Marie called out to the enraged swordsman.

"Wait!" Koumi stopped him. "There are things for you to do, Marie and Miranda. We can only rely on you two. Please support Allen-kun and the rest, who are fighting ahead."

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

Allen was slicing through the Akuma horde with his blade.

"Heaven's Compass!" Bookman added in his attack.

"It's not a big deal." one of the two surviving Skulls remarked, having already completed three new Skulls.

"It's not something to worry about." he chuckled at his next victim.

"Please hold on!" Allen dashed in through the smoke. "I'll help you now!"

"Congrats." the Skull grinned, after scanning the researcher. "You passed!"

"Stop!" Allen hollered.

"Kid!" Bookman retorted, jumping in, as three Akumas blocked Allen's attack and allowing the Skull to continue its work.

"On!" the Skull chanted, creating another Skull.

"Stop!" Allen hollered, before the Akumas pushed him back into a wall.

"Crown Belt!" Allen unleashed his attack, extending his coal and destroying the Akumas around him.

"Damn!" he hissed, seeing another Skull created, before an Akuma grabbed his head from below, pulling him upwards.

"Gotcha!" the Akuma grinned. "Die!"

Allen screamed as the Akuma crushed his skull in.

"Heaven's Compass!" Bookman's attack intervened. "Did I make it in time, kid?"

"Thanks, Bookman!" Allen called out to the aged Bookman below.

"Bookman...?" he gasped in horror when the old Bookman was stuck onto a wall and started to turn into stone.

_Looks like I got done in by the Akuma's ability..._ Bookman noted mentally, before smirking as the group of Akuma closed in on him. _This is the last... my fingers won't move..._

"Bookman!" Allen hurried downwards, only to be intercepted by a combined Akuma.

* * *

Below...

"How is it?" Reever asked.

"It's be done in a little bit." Mavi replied.

"Don't rush, do it neatly and exactly!" Reever told him.

"Yes sir!" Mavi answered, continuing his work.

"Damn!" Reever hissed, looking at the Egg. "If it goes on like this, the Egg will go back to the Earl of Millennium!"

_As long as it is within the Order's hands, the Earl of Millennium can't create new Akumas._ Bak hissed as he watched Lulubell continue with her mission. _There's no way we can hand it over._

_Please, a little more time!_ Reever begged.

The sound of Mavi breaking his screwdriver alerted Allen. Taking his distraction, an Akuma gripped his head tightly within its grasp.

"No one will disturb us now!" the Akuma grinned. "I'll rip you apart like this!"

"Kid..." Bookman muttered, the Akuma's grip on Allen's head tightening.

"How dare..." Allen muttered as the Egg sank into the gate. "How dare... you do this to my Home?"

"Keep blabbering. What can you do in a condition like this." the Akuma mocked, tugging hard on Allen's hair.

In response, Allen droned on his mask, his Clown Belt extending to destroy the Akuma around him.

"I won't let you do as you like anymore!" Allen hollered.

"Fool!" the Akuma hissed as one of Allen's Clown Belt stuck through its head.

"Are you saying that you'll hinder us again, Allen Walker?" Lulubell inquired. "I won't forgive anyone hindering Master!"

Landing on the ground, Allen slashed through the Akuma before him.

"He really did it... with a flourish." Bookman noted.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked, his mask sliding off as he turned to Bookman. "I'll help you now!"

He was about to aid Bookman when his left eye activated before he was kicked away by an Akuma.

"Kid..." Bookman muttered when Allen was knocked back.

Allen had landed on a platform, panting for breath as a shadow flashed past him.

"Please... help us." a researcher pleaded.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked the injured researcher.

"Yes... but barely." the researcher replied.

"Perfect." the Akuma smirked. "I'll send you all to the next world in one go."

"Akuma!" the researcher exclaimed in horror as the Akuma powered up.

"Too easy!" the Akuma grinned as Allen leapt at it.

Allen blocked the energy beam with his blade. Pushing through, he slashed at the escaping Akuma before being knocked back by an explosion.

"Are you injured?" he asked the researcher.

"I'm okay." the researcher replied. "Thank you very much."

"Allen-san." he gripped Allen's hand, before turning into Lulubell. With a whip slash, she slashed the teen across his face.

"You're still so naïve," Lulubell smirked. "Being deceived by just an appearance."

"Lulubell..." Allen managed to choke out before passing out.

"Rampaging around as he feels like it, you Exorcist bastard." an Akuma retorted as he knelt before the unconscious Allen.

"Wait!" Lulubell stopped him from cutting off Allen's head. "This is perfect; we'll take him along. The license passed on by the 14th... let's kill him in front of Master."

"Yes, madam!" the Akuma replied.

Turning back to the Egg, Lulubell added, "We're retrieved the Egg as well, so we'll retreat!"

* * *

Below...

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." one of the two Skull urged, as the reformed Skulls entered the gate. "Come along now, rookies! This is your new home!"

"Hurry, hurry, come now!" his companion remarked.

"I'll head back before you... kill any survivors." Lulubell instructed as she hovered over the gate, hanging onto an Akuma, with an unconscious Allen beside her, carried by two Akuma.

"And while you're at it, find Athena and bring her back. Master will be pleased to kill her himself." she added before she was dropped into the gate.

"Yes madam!" the Akuma holding onto her replied.

"Kid..." Bookman mumbled as Allen was about to be taken into the gate.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye, old man." one of the Akuma grinned. "Did you really think you can win with just two?"

Just then, the Science Department survivors had finished with their talismans and had guarded Bookman from being attack. Another talisman had stopped the two Akuma from bringing Allen through the gate.

"What's this? We can't move!" one of the two Akumas holding onto Allen demanded

"A barrier?" his companion inquired. "It's the talisman!"

"I won't let you guys take them!" Bak hissed, holding onto the barrier mechanism.

"Don't take the Science Department too lightly!" Reever retorted in front of Bookman.

"Don't talk!" the Akuma snorted, kicking the barrier.

"Don't think this piece of shit will last!" the two Akumas holding onto Allen started pounding on the shield.

"There's a limit on the talisman we made on the spot!" Johnny gasped as the spotlight Bak was holding to started smoking.

"I know!" Bak replied.

"Wake up, Walker!" he hollered. "You'll get kidnapped!"

"Allen, wake up!" Johnny shouted.

"Wake up, Walker!" Bak urged.

"Allen!" Reever shouted, struggling to hold on to the barrier.

"Kid..." Bookman muttered.

"Wake up, Allen!" Johnny cried.

* * *

In the infirmary...

"What is is?" Lavi asked.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee's eyes widened as a vision of te unconscious Allen appeared in her mind.

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

Waking up now, Allen sliced through the two Akumas holding him with his Clown Belt.

"Thank you..." he looked over at Bak. "Everyone."

"Shit." Bak hissed as the spotlight broke down and exploded.

"Time Record!" Miranda burst into the scene on Marie's shoulder. "Activate!"

"Yes, yes, yes?" the Skull blinked as time stopped.

"Surround the target; Time suction begin!" Miranda instructed, her power encasing the dropping Egg . "Reverse!"

Allen's eyes widened as the Egg returned.

"The Ark! It's a pretty comfy ride, kiddo." Marshall Zokalo remarked.

"Now, now..." he chided, the rest of the Marshalls surrounded the Egg. "How do you want to be cooked? Come on, tell me Akumas!"

"Attack!" the leader of the Akuma army ordered.

"That's..." Marie blinked.

"What?" Reever inquired.

"Is that a monster?" Bak asked as a giant combined Akuma emerged from the gate.

Staring down at the group of Exorcists surrounding the Egg, the large Akuma was met by Marshall Zokalo's laughter.

"Zokalo-sama is very lucky today!" he chuckled, causing all those who did not know him very well to sweatdrop. "There's never gonna to be fun like this, Daddy! I'll go ahead if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Marshall Cloud replied.

"Do as you like." Marshall Tiedoll added.

"I'm only interested in women." Marshall Cross remarked.

"Don't try to act cool; you guys are boring as usual." Marshall Zokalo rebuked. "Then I won't hold back!"

Jumping up, he activated his Innocence in mid-air.

"Hit! Hit! Hit!" he chanted. "Madness!"

Twirling his twin-headed blades, he cut through the Akuma's head, causing it to implode from the inside out as he landed.

"I can let go, right?" he asked, chuckling.

"Come on!" he challenged, ripping off his mask.

"Wow..." Reever was stunned as chucks of the giant Akuma fell about him.

"Don't look away." an Akuma warned as it proceeded to tear open the barrier.

"Shit!" Reever hissed as he focused.

"This..." the Akuma mocked, tearing open the barrier. "Is the end!"

"Allen!" Reever gasped when the teen's blade was embedded into the Akuma's head. Allen kicked it away before it exploded.

"Shit!" Mavi gasped as another two combined Akumas appeared.

"The Marshalls... kill them! Kill them!" one of the combined Akumas chanted.

"They're over here too!" one of the surviving researchers remarked.

"Hey! Hey!" Reever chided as four more combined Akumas appeared from the gate.

"Is this really okay?" Marshall Zokalo inquired. "It's like a dream!"

"Maker of Eden!" Marshall Tiedoll summoned his Innocence. "The Embracing Garden!"

At his command, a horde of vines encased the surviving researchers as white roses blossomed and birds were heard chirping.

"The Embracing Garden!" Bak remarked. "It's the technique that boosts the strongest defense in the Order!"

"I'm relieved..." Renny replied. "There's nothing we could have done by ourselves."

"Hurry! Hurry!" one of the Skulls urged the newbies into the gate.

"Quickly, go in!" his partner pressed.

"Tapp." Johnny muttered as he watched.

"Johnny!" Bak tried to stop the injured researcher from going down.

"I'm sorry, but I'll leave the researchers to your care, Froi." Marshall Cloud remarked as she landed in the man-made garden.

"I don't mind," Marshall Tiedoll replied. "With this level, there's going to be some extra with just the three of us. That is, if that hoodlum's technique isn't getting rusty."

"Are you talking about me?" Marshall Cross inquired.

"Is there anyone else?" Marshall Tiedoll returned.

"Huh, your talk." Marshall Cross snorted.

"It's time to end this," he smirked, pulling out his revolver. "Judgment."

"Lau Shimin," Marshall Cloud activated the parasitic monkey-like Innocence on her shoulder. "Activate!"

At her command, the monkey returned to its true form.

"Parasitic anti-Akuma beast, Lau Shimin." Marshall Cloud introduced her Innocence. "Go!"

At her command, the large monkey knocked one of the combined Akumas with its charged up fist. Using a wall as leverage, the monkey continued to hammer into the Akuma before the Akuma could even charge up its attack. With a kick, it knocked the Akuma away. Another Akuma took over, firing its attack point blank at the monkey who merely blocked it with a hand. As the reflected energy rained down on the Akumas, Lau Shimin finished up the first Akuma it was fighting with a kick to its head.

"You're good." Marshall Cross remarked.

"You should work too." Marshall Cloud reminded him.

"Work, huh. It's the word I hate most." Marshall Cross replied.

"Do you want to get whipped?" Marshall Cloud threatened, crackling her whip at him.

"Not a bad idea." Marshall Cross replied. "I'll rather spend time with a gorgeous woman than fight a bloody battle."

With that, he fired fourteen shots at the two combined Akumas in front of him, each bullet meeting its target as the Akumas imploded. Without even looking, he fired another shot at the Level Three Akumas behind him.

"Fools." he remarked as the three fell to the ground, before getting impaled by Marshall Zokalo's blade.

"Hey, don't get in the way, Cross." Zokalo reminded him.

"E...xor...cist..." one of the defeated combined Akuma choked beneath his feet. "E...xor...cist..."

Marshall Zokalo chuckled before slicing through the Akuma.

"They're... amazing." Miranda was stunned in awe.

"It feels so damn good!" Marshall Zokalo declared after the battle as rain poured down on them.

"Command Center, this is Lab 5." Marie informed Koumi over the transmitter. "This is Noise Marie, do you copy? All Akuma have ceased action."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. In the next chapter, the exorcists defeat all but one Combined Akuma. However, when Lulubell comes back for the egg, she transforms into a liquid form, and the Marshalls are unable to damage her. Lulubell traps Miranda inside her liquid form and escapes with the egg. The Marshalls use their anti-Akuma weapons to fire at Lulubell, despite Miranda being inside her. However, Miranda is protected by Allen, so she was not harmed. Meanwhile, Johnny went looking for Tapp. However, Tapp was already a Skull and thought of Johnny as an enemy. Johnny is then swallowed up by the only remaining alive Combined Akuma. And Allen heard someone laughing, foreshadowing that a Level 4 is coming.


	53. The Noah of Lust

SailorStar9: Chapter 51 goes up. This is Chapter 52. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 52: The Noah of Lust

* * *

"Tapp." Johnny made his way to the trapped researchers.

"Johnny!" Bak rebuked. "Wait Johnny! With your body like that..." before choking on the gas the Akumas let out.

"Tapp..." Johnny made his way down to the staircase. "Tapp... Tapp is gonna be taken away..."

Just then, Allen's left eye activated as one surviving combined Akuma peered open its eyes.

_The left eye's reacting, but only slightly._ He mused, looking around. _Is there an Akuma still alive? It's too weak to be certain. Is it just a hunch?_

"What a terrible gas." Marshall Tiedoll remarked.

"To the Commanding Center, this is Lab 5, Noise Marie. All Akumas ceased action." Marie reported.

"Is the radio working?" Miranda asked.

"It's the newest model that's supposed to even endure a such strong magnetic field like the Ark, so..." Marie replied. "This is Lab 5! Commanding Center, can you hear me?"

"This is the Commanding Center. Yes, we can hear you." Koumi replied. "Please report the inner situation."

"Some dozen of the Science Department are severely injured; there's an enormous amount of gas being released from the Akuma's corpse, and vision and hearing are inhibited." Marie reported.

"Put something over your mouth and breathe through that. This is poisonous!" Bookman advised a choking Reever.

"We'll improve ventilation right away." Koumi added. "What about the enemy's Ark?"

"Two remain open at the moment." Marie replied, peering over to look at the opened gates. "Neither of them show any sign of closing."

"We understand your situation." Koumi remarked. "Marie, please stay with Miranda and guard her. Marshall Cross, can you hear me?"

"What?" Marshall Cross demanded.

"We'll stop Miranda's activation now and return the time to the Egg." Koumi replied.

"What do you mean?" Marshall Cross inquired.

"Can you destroy the Egg the very moment the time returns?" Koumi requested.

"Wait, Chief." Malcolm stopped him. "Destroy the Egg? Do you know just how important that is..."

"The Egg is already within the enemy's hands." Koumi told him. "The Time Record returns the time only temporarily. It cannot erase the time itself. We must destroy it, or it would go back to the Earl. We will destroy it."

* * *

Back in the demolished lab...

"Reever-san and everyone else, you should evacuate to the upper floors where the gas won't reach..." Allen advised as the group of researchers coughed.

"No, I'll be okay. Everybody else, go!" Reever instructed.

"Section Leader..." Mavi looked at him.

"Reever-san!" Allen protested as Reever stood up.

"The modified subordinates were taken beyond the gate." Reever told him. "They might be there still! Someone has to go stop them!"

"I understand." Allen replied. "I'll go too."

"Allen!" Reever blinked.

"I'll go." Mavi added.

"Me too." the third researcher remarked.

"Everybody..." Reever muttered.

* * *

Outside the Ark...

"Inspector Link, I would like to ask you to do a convert mission." Malcolm told Howard. "Your skills haven't deteriorated, have they?"

* * *

Inside the lab...

A liquidized Lulubell had returned as she seeped through the cracks of a grilled manhole.

"Humans..." she droned.

"To destroy the Egg in a second, Cloud, Zokalo and I have to do it together; the three of us." Marshall Cross informed Koumi. "But this is a lump of dark matter. I can't ensure success."

"I asked you to do it." Koumi replied.

"Guess there is no choice." Marshall Cross remarked.

"Whenever you're ready, Miranda." he turned to the Timekeeper.

"Yes." Miranda replied.

Just then, Marie was alerted by a strange sound.

_What is this noise? Can it be...?_ he wondered.

"Miranda!" he exclaimed, hugging the torrent of liquid that had encased the Timekeeper.

"Noel Oreganon!" he released his strings.

"I can't capture liquid!" he hissed when his strings missed their target.

"What the heck is that?" Marshall Zokalo inquired. "Is it alive?"

"It's the Noah of Lust. It can transform into any creation." Marshall Cross replied.

"I'll have you give me back Master's Egg." Lulubell remarked, her liquefied body perched on top of the Egg.

_I can't... breathe._ Miranda choked for air inside Lulubell.

"What a bothersome ability." Lulubell looked at the Timekeeper.

"Stop activation!" she ordered, drowning the Timekeeper and stopping the 'Time Record'.

"The Egg is sinking! Is the time dying?" Marie gasped, before releasing his strings to stop the Egg from returning to the Earl as Lulubell growled at him.

"Are you going to fight me?" Lulubell demanded as Marshall Zokalo poised to attack.

"I really don't feel like giving it back to the Earl." Marshall Zokalo grinned, aiming his blades at the Egg. "Madness Develop!"

Lulubell formed an energy shield to guard against the incoming twirling blade.

"It's pointless." the Noah told them, pushing the blades back.

"Bastard!" Marshall Zokalo growled, catching his blade.

"Zokalo's attack, which defeated the Akuma Giant in one hit..." Marie was shocked.

"Destroy the Egg, Lau Shimin!" Marshall Cloud ordered, riding her Innocence.

"I said, it's pointless." Lulubell remarked, extending her hair to counter the large primate, fist-to-fist, before smacking it away.

"Lau Shimin!" Marshall Cloud shouted once more, her Innocence renewing its assault.

Lulubell simply smirked as she changed her body once more, this time into a stone-like armor to guard against Lau Shimin's black and white energy balls.

_This thing... should be liquid! Did it change?_ Marshall Cloud wondered, as the smoke dispelled and revealing Lulubell's newest form, a spider-like body. Raising her fore hands, Lulubell stopped Lau Shimin's attack, crushing the energy balls within her palms and sending both Exorcist and beast flying backwards.

"The Arrow of Original Sin." Marshall Cross fired his light arrow from behind.

"The Egg didn't break even with Marshall Cross' attack!" Koumi was stunned as the Egg remained unharmed.

"What a defense..." Malcolm was shocked.

"Not yet." Marshall Zokalo readied his weapon once more.

"Let's go!" Marshall Cloud told her beast as Marshall Cross raised his revolver.

Twirling his blade once more, Marshall Zokalo released his weapon as Marshall Cloud rushed in with her beast. At the same time, Marshall Cross fired his gun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen and Bookman were escorting the three researchers to find the others when a pipe broke. Allen jumped up to cur the pipe before it fell.

"Damn! What's going on?" Reever demanded.

"Miranda-san!" Allen gasped, seeing an unconscious Miranda inside the liquefied Lulubell.

"Allen, please go!" Reever told him. "We'll be fine!"

"Yes sir!" Allen replied and rushed back into battle.

"If you don't hurry up, you;ll end up as collateral damage!" the Skull warned as the shockwave knocked the newbies to the ground.

"Stand, damn it!" his partner scolded, gripping onto the Tapp-turned-Skull. "Blimey, the newborns are so slow."

"Now, go in, go in!" he pushed the Skull into the gate, only to have Johnny pushed the new Skull away.

"Tapp!" the bespectacled researcher looked at the Skull. "You're Tapp, right? I was watching from above all this time! I won't let you go to the Earl!"

"Fool! he's already in our possession!" one of the two Skulls mocked as Johnny supported the Skull.

"Sweep that garbage off!" his partner ordered.

"Tapp..." Johnny blinked before the Skull swatted him out of the way.

"Tapp! Wait!" he called out, landing heavily against the single surviving Akuma. "Tapp!"

"You can't go!" he cried when the Skull proceeded towards the gate.

Then, from the Akuma's eye, two stone-like hands emerged

"Tapp! Please wait!" Johnny called out, unaware of the danger behind him.

The Akuma's eye iris then opened a the two hands reached over to grab Johnny.

"It's was still... alive!" the researcher exclaimed in horror, screaming as he was pulled in.

* * *

Back in the battle...

Marshall Cross was firing his bullets as Lulubell deflected the shots with her hand.

Marshall Zokalo threw his twirling weapon at the Noah who blocked it with one of her hands.

Two of Lulubell's hands then countered Lau Shimin's blows, fist-to-fist.

"Damn! The Noah won't even let the Marshalls attack even near!" Koumi cursed.

"We should probably attempt to dispose of the Noah first rather than the Egg." Malcolm suggested.

"If we could do that, we wouldn't be struggling!" Koumi protested. "There's Miranda inside that thing!"

_If I can defend from their attack a little longer..._ Lulubell mused as she deflected the attacks.

"I won't let you go!" Marie swore, adding some more of his strings.

"You!" Lulubell growled at the blind Exorcist as Marshall Cross' bullets punched three holes into the Egg.

"See-Saw!" Marshall Zokalo added in his attack, slashing a cut in the Egg.

"The Egg!" Lulubell gasped.

"No... I can't stop it..." Marie remarked, some of his strings snapping.

"There isn't time!" Marshall Cloud told him. "If we keep weakening Miranda's body, we won't destroy the Egg!"

"Yeah, if we don't get in a big one, we're out." Marshall Zokalo agreed.

"The first priority is the destruction of the Egg." Marshall Cross remarked after a while.

"Wait a moment, Marshall!" Marie protested, some of his strings snapping as Marshall Zokalo prepared his attack.

"Lau Shimin, long range mode!" Marshall Cloud ordered as Marshall Zokalo charged up.

"Anti-armor weapon: Lau Gunz!" she declared as the primate charged up.

"Judgment: Purging Level." Marshall Cross powered up as well. "Let's make it triple."

_Their energy is rising..._ Lulubell noted. _I need to buy more time._

"Is that wise, Exorcists?" she challenged, pulling Miranda out of her chest and placing the Timekeeper in front of her. "Sacrificing one of your very few comrades? I'd think this woman's ability is important for you."

"Are you going to use Miranda as the shield for the Egg?" Marie demanded as some more of his strings snapped.

"If you destroy the Egg, the woman goes down too!" Lulubell threatened.

"The woman's an Exorcist, I think she has the right mindset." Marshall Zokalo replied.

"Don't mistake us." Marshall Cross grinned.

"MARSHALL!" Marie shouted, all of his strings finally snapping as the three Marshalls prepared to fire their attacks when Allen's shadow leapt into the scene.

"Marshall! Marie! Miranda!" Koumi shouted over the transmitter, the shockwave knocking the scientists off their feet.

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Everyone, duck!" the doctor warned, the shockwave rocking the medical equipment.

"Is everybody...?" Lenalee asked as Lavi shielded her.

* * *

In the hall...

"Are you okay?" Chaoji asked as one of the Vatican soldiers was trapped under a crumbled rock. "I'll move it right away!"

After moving the boulder off, Chaoji proceeded to take the injured soldier away when a chandelier fell on top of this.

"I'm borrowing this." Kanda snitched a sword from one of the standing soldier's waist and slicing the chandelier apart before it fell.

"Kanda-san!" Chaoji beamed.

"This has an awful cut." Kanda snorted.

* * *

_It entered the gate._ Lulubell stroked the Egg tenderly as the Egg entered the portal. _It needs to get back the Master quickly. If we attend to it now, it's fixable. Those damn Marshalls..._

_A white lump...?_ she frowned as a glowing light shone from a gap in the Egg.

"You...!" she growled as Allen emerged from the hole.

"What a terrible master you are, Cross." Marshall Zokalo remarked, knowing what had happened. "You knew he was gonna come jumping in and you shot a full blast anyway."

"No matter. He's a critical now." Marshall Cross grinned.

"Stop! If it's damaged any further..." Lulubell exclaimed as the Egg continued to break apart. "Damn you... Allen Walker!"

Allen then burst out from the gate, bearing Miranda in his arms.

"You're despicable." he told his Master.

"I trusted you... idiot apprentice." Marshall Cross told him.

With the Egg destroyed, the gates closed on their own.

"It closed." Marshall Cloud remarked, Lau Shimin landing on the ground.

"Marshall Cross, can you hear us?" Koumi's voice crackled over the transmitter. "Marshall! The situation...?"

"The Noah fled, the Egg?" he inquired after Marshall Cross replied.

"You could destroy it!?" he beamed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Howard had approached the crackling fragments of the shattered Egg left behind in the battle and he bent to pick them up.

"Bookman!" Marie looked at the aged Bookman as he approached, the blind Exorcist carrying the unconscious Miranda.

"She's okay, she's just unconscious." Bookman assured the two.

"I'm glad." Marie sighed in relief.

"Allen." Bookman looked at the teen.

"I'm worried about Reever-san and the rest. I'll head over there..." Allen replied.

He barely finished his sentence when his left eye activated as a childish chuckle was heard.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, that is short. Now that's done. In the next chapter, a Level 4 Akuma appears and creates a big ruckus, destroying a lot of things. Allen fights with it, but the fight doesn't go well. Will he be able to survive?


	54. Level 4

SailorStar9: Chapter 52 goes up. This is Chapter 53. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 53: Level 4

* * *

Renny looked on in shock as the last surviving Combined Akuma started to morph, Bak, Reever, Mavi and another scientist having being knocked unconscious after rescuing Johnny.

"Stop..." Johnny moaned, struggling at get up. "Stop..."

"Wait, this has to be a lie... Bak... Reever..." Renny was stunned.

"Fool!" the Skull she trapped within the forcefield retorted. "An Akuma isn't something that can be stopped by the likes of you!"

"It's a living weapon," he added, the soul within the Combined Akuma emerging from its old shell as it turned into a feminine Level Four Mother Akuma. "That's why it's aptly named an Akuma."

Closing its hands as if in prayer, the Level Four Mother Akuma suddenly glowed a rainbow-colored light before turning into stone, revealing a number '4' on its stomach.

"That number..." Renny gasped.

_It's... my fault... because I chased Tapp..._ Johnny wept, berating himself. _Because I was caught...!_

* * *

_Flashback_

"_It was still... alive!" Johnny screamed in horror as he was being pulled into the Combined Akuma._

"_Johnny!" Bak exclaimed._

"_I'll get you out now!" Mavi told the captured researcher, as he and another scientist proceeded to pull Johnny out after Bak and Reever shone their talismans on the Combined Akuma._

"_Keep it together, Johnny!" his companion urged._

"_Section Chief..." Johnny choked out. "Tapp..."_

"_Renny, trap those Skulls up there!" Bak instructed, tossing his talisman to her._

"_Roger!" Renny replied, trapping the Skulls before they entered the gate._

"_Alright, everyone run!" Bak instructed, supporting Johnny with Mavi. "Everyone, hurry up and get away from this guy!"_

"_Damn, the power..." Reever's aide replied, the power of the talisman going off._

"_Shit! The barrier!" Reever cursed as the Combined Akuma broke through the barrier with its tentacles. Extending its tentacles, the Combined Akuma proceeded to capture the rest of the surviving researchers as two of its tentacles lashed out at Reever and his aide._

"_Damn it!" Bak hissed, dropping Johnny and rushing back to help the others._

_Grabbing Reever's talisman, he shone it at the Combined Akuma, stopping its movements._

"_Gotcha!" he mumbled, only to be attacked by a tentacle from behind._

* * *

_It's... all my fault. _Johnny sobbed._ Because I tried to rescue Tapp... everyone tried to rescue Tapp and me._

"It's my fault!" he berated.

Just then, Allen entered the scene, his eyes widening in shock at the fallen researchers.

"This..." he gasped.

"Allen..." one of the trapped researchers mumbled. "Allen."

"Only..." he managed to choke out before pentacles broke throughout his body and he crumbled into dust. "Allen... sorry we... couldn't hold..."

The childish laughter was heard again as glowing red pentagon-shaped matter, which apparently originated from the broken stomach of the Level Four mother Akuma, rained around the stunned Exorcist.

Allen's left eye activated again as the baby Level Four emerged from behind the Combined Akuma.

"I'm Level 4." the almost human-like Akuma introduced himself.

"Marie, what happened?" Bookman asked the blind Exorcist who had suddenly gasped.

"Yes, this is... Akuma's noise." Marie focused on his Innocence.

"What?" Bookman pressed when the Exorcist winced.

"What?" Marie demanded. "I've never heard such a noise... how horrible!"

Allen teared as he stared the Level Four, realizing this Akuma did not have a soul within it.

Falling to his knees, he choked on the gas the Akuma let out.

_I've never seen anything like this..._ he mused in horror, knowing that the trapped souls he witnessed before had not prepared him for what he had seen within the Level Four. _This soul trapped inside is... just too horrible! This... is a Level 4. It's so dreadful... I can't bear to look at it..._

Johnny reached out to the weeping Allen.

"Allen..." the gravely injured researcher choked out. "Allen, I'm so sorry. Please help..."

"Johnny!" Allen gasped.

"Please help everybody..." Johnny pleaded. "Sorry, I'm so sorry! Help... please help..."

"Who's everybody?" the Level Four inquired, landing on the ground. "Are you crying?"

"Yes." Allen replied, wiping away his tears. "For those who died and for you and your soul. But this is the last!"

With a cry, he powered up, charging towards the Level Four.

"I'll destroy you for your sake!" he swore, pulling out his sword. "Level 4!"

The Level Four simply blocked the blade with his arm. Swinging his sword, Allen broke the standstill, forcing the Level Four backwards.

"That's..." Bookman gasped as the Level Four shot past them.

"Bookman!" Allen shouted.

"There are injured people over there!" he added, going after the Level Four. "Help them!"

Bookman turned, his eyes widening at the fallen researchers as Allen engaged the Level Four again.

"Hurry, defeat him before he awakens!" the younger Exorcist told himself as he parried with the level Four.

Stopping his blade with just one hand, the Level Four charged up a purple energy ball, the shockwave blowing Allen back.

_Why am I trembling like this?_ Allen wondered. _Why is my fear creeping up like this? Is this the existence that's Level 4? This overwhelming sense of existence..._

The Level Four used its mind waved to clear the smoke, forcing Allen to defend himself to avoid getting blown away.

"That's right, I forgot." the Level Four turned to Bookman and Marie. "This is the Headquarters for the Black Order."

Pressing a finger on its forehead, a purple pentacle appeared at its command.

"Extermination Machine..." it added. "I'll have you allow me to carry out the purpose of my existence."

* * *

Inside the Embracing Garden...

_What's this sign?_ Marshall Tiedoll wondered. _Gate 26..._

"Marie, are you there?" he asked.

* * *

Outside...

"Yes, Master." Marie replied.

"What's going on over there?" Marshall Tiedoll inquired.

"To be honest, there's an Akuma that I've never seen before..." Marie admitted.

"It's a Level 4." Bookman supplied.

"Level 4?" Marie echoed as Bookman attended to Bak.

"Akuma..." Bookman looked over at the battle. "Will this weapon evolve even more? Even though it's an machine weapon, it has the appearance of a man..."

_There's information of the Order's war with the Akuma, spanning over the century, recorded in me._ He mused. _However, the final stage of evolution is still unclear and the stages of evolution have been only confirmed up to 3. Which means, at this very moment, this is the first contact with the Level 4 for Bookman and the Order, and for the entire Human race._

"Level 4..." Marie echoed, Allen's sword swipes missing its targets.

"Level 4!?" Marshall Tiedoll repeated.

With a cry, Allen continued his assault on the Level Four, which merely slapped his enraged blade swipes with its arms.

"I won't let you kill anyone else!" Allen swore, attacking relentlessly. Slamming his sword at the Level Four, Allen was shocked when he missed the Akuma, the human-like Akuma appearing suddenly behind him.

"I won't let you run away!" he shouted, turning around to renew his attack.

The Level Four blocked his attacks easily, flying up to avoid another sword swing. Then, it flew back down to dodge Allen's attack when the teen jumped in after it.

_What's this sensation?_ Allen wondered. _The more I attack, the thing that spreads within me... this is... powerlessness... and hopelessness._

The Level Four smiled before an enraged Allen landed on its shoulders.

"Edge End!" the teen released his attack.

_Please, disappear!_ He begged, only to gasp in shock a second later when he realized the Level Four was floating behind him, relatively unharmed.

"You'll be the first." the Level Four remarked, flicking an energy shot point-blank into Allen's body.

The teen coughed out blood as he was blown away by the energy sphere and crashing into a wall.

"Allen!" Johnny choked out.

The Level Four chuckled as it took out its first victim.

Timcanpy fluttered around the battered Allen in panic.

"What strength!" Bookman remarked, the three Marshalls outside the Embracing Garden looked on in shock.

"Even Allen!?" Marie inquired as Bak stirred in Bookman's arms.

"Walker..." Bak stammered, peering open an eye before passing out.

"Allen..." Reever mumbled, trying to get up before fainting.

"Now, next!" the Level Four chuckled, floating upwards to view its handiwork.

Covering its mouth with its cupped hands, a pinkish purple aura surrounded it before it let out a high-pitched scream. Timcanpy fluttered off to avoid getting hit by the shockwave.

"What?" Bookman demanded, covering his ears as Bak screamed in agony beside him.

"My ears!" Marie exclaimed in pain, his sensitive hearing getting affected the most.

"Marie! Marie!" Marshall Tiedoll called out. "Are you alright?"

"That noise..." he sank to his knees, the ripples of energy wilting the Embracing Garden's branches. "What is... no, my synchronization with my Innocence is weakening because of my dizziness..."

"What the hell is this noise!?" Marshall Zokalo demanded, sinking his blade into the ground. "It's throwing off the sense of balance!"

"You screamed, you bastard!" Marshall Cross hissed, realizing what had happened.

"On gatal..." he was about to summon the Grave of Maria when a soothing Cosmo rippled into the battlefield.

_Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru_

_Shizuka ni naiteru you ni mune ni hibiku_

"This..." Marie looked up, his hearing momentarily returning to him.

"Athena..." Marshall Zokalo remarked. "A hymn?"

"No..." Marshall Cloud corrected. "Athena's... prayer..."

_Nani mo shiranai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo_

_Boku ha kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara_

_Utsuro ni yoko tawaru yoru demo_

_Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai sore dake_

_Kimi no hayasa ha boku ni nite iru_

_Hadome no kikanakunaru sora ga kowaku natte_

_Boku ha itsu made ganbareba ii no?_

_Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru_

The Level Four looked down at the wilting Embracing Garden, the deteriorating roots revealing the researchers within it.

"There's a lot over here!" the Level Four chuckled, floating over.

"You bastard..." Marshall Tiedoll hissed, standing back up and re-activating his Embracing Garden as Athena's voice countered the Level Four's scream.

The Level Four grinned, readying a punch at the recovering Embracing Garden as Athena continued her song.

_Doushite mo raku ja nai michi wo eranderu_

_Suna ni mamireta kutsu wo harau koto mo naku_

_Konna fuu ni shika ikirenai_

_Waratte unazuite kureru darou kimi nara_

_Kimi ni boku kara yakusoku shiyou_

_Itsuka boku ni mukatte hashitte kuru toki ha_

_Kimi no shisen wo hazusazu ni iyou_

_Kitto dare yori jouzu ni uketomeru yo_

"This..." the Level Four spat, finding itself restricted by the immense Cosmo that radiated from somewhere within the Order.

_Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru_

_Onaji sekai wo miteru kimi ga iru koto de_

_Saigou ni kokoro nakusu koto mo naku_

_Boku wo suki de irareru_

_Boku ha kimi ni ikasareteru_

* * *

Inside Hevlaska...

"Athena..." Hevlaska looked at the exhausted Goddess inside her body in worry.

"I'm sorry, Hevlaska." Athena apologized, as she floated within the body of the 'Innocence Keeper', her Cosmo radiating weakly around her.

"Don't apologize." Hevlaska assured her. "To be able to stop a Level Four with your body condition... especially after re-generating Kanda's and Lavi's weapons with the 'Heart'..."

* * *

Back in the lab...

Discovering that its movements were returned once the Cosmo faded away as the song ended, the Level Four smashed its punch straight through vines and onto the ground, engulfing Marshall Tiedoll, the researchers and everybody else in the aftershock.

The now awakened Allen flattened himself on the floor as the blast enveloped everybody.

Just then, Howard cut through a flying debris before it hit Allen.

"Link..." Allen muttered.

"I can't have you die on me yet..." Howard told him, before gaping when he saw the flaming ground below.

"What?" he gasped in shock, the Level Four standing unharmed in the middle of the flames.

"Can it be..." Allen was stunned. "Everyone from the Science Department..."

"Can it be..." Howard was taken aback at the sheer power of the Level Four. "Everything...!?"

"Bookman... Marie... Miranda-san... Master... everybody disappeared!" Allen wept.

"Don't be ridiculous! The Marshalls can't be..." Howard protested.

Below, the level Four raised its hands in victory.

"Fools! All fools!" one of the Skulls chuckled.

"Good, Level 4!" his companion agreed. "He is the Earl-sama's and our weapon, indeed!"

"Now, let us out from here!" the first Skull instructed. "If we don't go back quickly, there'll be some trouble for Earl-sama."

"It should be easy for you to break a barrier like this." his partner added, laughing.

Landing in front of the barrier, the Level Four fired a blast through the barrier and the first Skull's chest.

"Er... huh?" the Skull blinked at its smoking body.

"Fool," it choked, before collapsing to the ground. "Not me too..."

"You bastard!" one of the two remaining Skulls cursed before the Level Four fired another two blasts through the two Skulls' chests, killing them as Allen looked on in shock.

"Sorry." the Level Four chuckled, smashing the talisman under its foot. "I'm a bit excited. I won't calm down unless I kill more!"

"There are more humans inside here." it looked up at the gate.

"No, the bastard's going to attack the rest of Headquarters!" Howard exclaimed, realizing what the Level Four intended to do.

"Stop..." Allen choked, barely able to get up, before passing out.

"Walker!" Howard tried to shake Allen awake. "Walker!"

He looked back in horror as the gate slid open.

"What's this!?" one of the Finders behind the gate stammered as the group faced the Level Four.

"Contact the Command Center!" his companion instructed.

The Level Four grinned, charging up an energy ball, annihilating the Finders with it.

* * *

In the makeshift Command Center...

"The target has moved from Lab 5 to the Headquarters!" the intercom warned.

"What?" Koumi demanded.

* * *

In the hallway...

Kanda glared as he looked up at the roof, Chaoji supporting the injured soldier beside him.

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Lab 5 annihilated! Akuma has moved to the back of the Lab!" the intercom sounded. "I repeat! The target has moved from Lab 5 to the Headquarters!"

"Akuma..." Lenalee echoed.

"The Akuma seems to have evolved to Level 4." the intercom added. "The safety of the Exorcists in Lab 5 cannot be confirmed. I repeat!"

* * *

In the demolished lab...

"Walker!" Howard tried to shake Allen awake. "Allen Walker! Allen! Allen Walker! Allen! Allen!"

* * *

SailorStar9: *Sigh* Another short chapter. Now that's done and I know you guys hate me right now. In the next chapter, the Level 4 starts its attack on the Central Headquarters. He targets Koumi, thinking that he is an exorcist. When the Level 4 is trapped in a shield, Koumi takes the opportunity to find Hevlaska, with Kanda and Chaoji following him. Meanwhile, Malcolm forces Lenalee to follow him and meet Hevlaska, with Lavi running after them. When Koumi and Kanda go down the elevator, the Level 4 attacks them. Hevlaska tries to force the Innocence into Lenalee's body, but suddenly, the Level 4 attacks Hevlaska, leaving her seriously injured and throwing a deeply weakened Athena out of her body. Lenalee tries to call out for her Innocence when the Level Four approaches the two females.


	55. To the God, Whom I Hate So Much

SailorStar9: Chapter 53 goes up. This is Chapter 54. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 54: To the God, Whom I Hate So Much

* * *

In the infirmary...

"You two, are you okay?" the head nurse asked.

"Head Nurse... we're fine." Lavi assured her.

"I'm glad." the head nurse sighed in relief.

"It shook so much." Lavi remarked.

"It's pitch black..." Lenalee added. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine as well. The room's a terrible mess, but..." the head nurse replied.

"You're kidding!" Lavi exclaimed, seeing Krory was still unconscious. "Kuro-chan didn't wake up from that shock!? it's unbelievable!"

"Lavi, you cut your arm!" Lenalee looked at the scratches.

"Yeah, some lightning fell down." Lavi replied.

"I'm sorry..." Lenalee apologized.

"This is nothing!" Lavi assured her.

"Who are you trying to impress?" the head nurse grabbed him. "Come along, we'll treat it."

"I ain't trying to impress anyone! I'm fine!" Lavi insisted.

"Oh? Treating injuries my my job... any problem?" the head nurse threatened.

"My bad." Lavi sweatdropped.

"Wait." the head nurse placed the lamp on the ground and removed her shoes.

"Lenalee, wear my shoes. It's dangerous to go about barefoot." she offered.

"It's alright." Lenalee protested as the head nurse slipped the boots onto her feet. "You'd be in danger, Head Nurse."

"Yeah, it's not safe, Head Nurse!" Lavi agreed. "If it's about shoes, I'll lend you my boots."

"Silence!" the head nurse demanded, growing devil horns. "If you get injured, you'd be adding to my job!"

"Sorry!" the two Exorcists apologized.

"Really..." the head nurse chided. "How many times do I have to repeat myself before you understand? It's really tough here, with patients with attitudes and workaholics. Nobody ever listens to what a nurse says."

"Is it too tight?" she asked, fitting the boots onto Lenalee's feet. "I think the size is right, but..."

"It's warm, Head Nurse's shoes." Lenalee remarked.

"I didn't forget, actually." she added. "I was going to Hevlaska and synch right away. I didn't wear them on purpose."

"My feet... they're warm. they're really warm..." she wept.

"Let's stay here, Lenalee." the head nurse hugged the sobbing girl in her arms. "Really terrible mornings like this will end very soon. Please don't do things like put Innocence into your body. You know how the Chief feels, right?"

"I didn't meant to upset my brother!" Lenalee sobbed. "I really didn't mean to... but what can I do? My brother is crying... what am I going to do? My words; they were probably blaming my brother... I never thought it's okay for me to die! I want to live... I want to live with brother and everyone else! But I have to fight for that, that's all I have. I don't want to make my brother sad! If Innocence didn't exist... why do I have to suffer so much? Why does it make my brother suffer so much?"

"Lab 5 annihilated! Akuma has proceeded to the lab exterior!" the intercom sounded a warning.

"What?" Lavi demanded.

* * *

In the makeshift Command Center...

"The current count is one, it has evolved into a level 4!" the intercom added.

"Level 4?" Koumi echoed, before he hurried out.

"We are unable to confirm the safety of the Exorcists in Lab 5!" the intercom reported.

"To all sections! Hurry to the science department with talismans!" Koumi instructed over his comlink.

"Akuma has escaped Lab 5!" the intercom repeated. "It's currently proceeding to the science division floor!"

* * *

Upon entering Headquarters...

The Level Four continued its assault, killing a group of Finders relatively quickly.

"Chief!" one of the two Finders guarding Koumi stammered.

"Chief?" the Level Four echoed, landing in front of them.

"White Rose Cross." it added, focusing on the emblem on Koumi's coat. "Chief?"

"Please run, Chief Koumi!" the Finder requested, as he and his partner held up their shields. "Fire the talisman!"

The Level Four killed the two Finders a split second later.

"You're the head of the Exorcists of the Black Order." the Level Four floated towards Koumi. "Your head's worth the same as an Exorcist's, right?"

"Chief!" the rest of the Finders exclaimed as the Level Four powered up an energy ball in front of Koumi's shoulder.

Kanda incepted before the Akuma could lay a finger on Koumi, but not before managing to give Koumi some scratches.

"Koumi, you idiot!" Kanda snorted, the blade breaking into pieces.

"Replete the armory a little better next time!" he rebuked, pulling out another sword from his back.

"Kanda-kun!" Koumi blinked.

"Are you okay, Chief?" Chaoji inquired, hurrying beside the injured Koumi.

"Yeah..." Koumi replied.

"Talisman activate!" the rest of the Finders activated their talismans and trapping the Level Four.

"All power, all concentrate on the target!" the leader of the Finders instructed. "Don't leave any openings!"

"Yes sir!" the group chorused.

"This guy..." one of the Finders retorted at the laughing Akuma.

"He's laughing!" Chaoji gasped.

"He's coming out." Kanda noted, stepping forward. "Stand back, Koumi!"

"Kanda-san!" Chaoji gaped.

"This is madness!" Koumi protested. "Without the Innocence..."

"I won't die so easily." Kanda assured him.

"Koumi, can you hear?" Hevlaska voiced over his comlink and stopping Kanda.

"Koumi, come to my place." Hevlaska requested. "I'll attract the Level 4. escape Headquarters with my Innocence! Luckily, the Ark's gate is still connected with the Asian Branch. Get everyone here! Otherwise, the damage will get even bigger!"

"The headquarters can be rebuilt as long as there's Innocence!" she added.

"Koumi!" she pressed. "Koumi!"

Koumi promptly switched off his comlink.

"Koumi! There's no other way!" Hevlaska insisted. "Can't you feel Athena's Cosmo weakening?"

"Negative." Malcolm interjected through his communicator. "There is still Lenalee Lee's power."

"Levellier, Lenalee is not in good condition yet!" Hevlaska protested. "And Exorcist is not a tool! A synchronization without the will would kill the adapter!"

"Innocence is an object to destroy an Akuma." Malcolm retorted. "Why can't we use it?"

"Stop. Levellier?" Hevlaska tried to stop him.

"Are you willing to die, Hevlaska?" Malcolm threatened.

"I have lived in the Order for a hundred years." Hevlaska replied. "The Order is everything for me, Levellier, especially now that we've found Athena."

Malcolm switched off his comlink and threw the infirmary door open.

"Levellier." Lavi blinked.

"Lenalee Lee," Levellier told her. "Are you not an Exorcist?"

"Come!" he ordered.

* * *

Back on the Science Division floor...

"What now, Koumi?" Kanda turned to him.

"To all section chiefs!" Koumi shouted over his comlink. "I will only say this once, so please listen carefully! Each will now listen to my directions and lead their sections from the Ark's Gate 3 to the Asian Branch to evacuate!"

"Evacuate?" Jeryy echoed.

"With the safety of the Exorcists in Lab 5 unclear," Koumi added. "Our duty now is to protect both Athena and the Innocence and avoid total extermination. We will draw back from Headquarters. First, the Inspector!"

* * *

In the infirmary..

"Did you hear?" Malcolm pressed, switching off his comlink and cutting off Koumi's next instructions. "Apparently they will use Hevlaska as bait!"

"I asked if you heard, Lenalee Lee!" he hollered.

"It is an Akuma!" he gripped her shoulders as he continued his tirade. "I am saying that the thing that an Exorcist must fight against is here!"

"What's with your stare, Bookman Jr?" he looked at a stern-looking Lavi who had pulled his hand away from a frightened Lenalee.

"Inspector, Chief ordered an evacuation." the head nurse reminded him, pulling Lenalee into her embrace. "We, the members of the Order, will obey the Chief."

"The Black Order is the property of the Central Administration!" Malcolm retorted. "The Central Administration can move the Exorcists freely!"

"Please stop treating these children as if they're mere objects!" the head nurse shot back. "Please leave! Please leave this room!"

"With your evolved Innocence, it may be able to withstand a Level 4." Malcolm stared down at Lenalee. "Why should an Exorcist be protected?"

"Hey!" Lavi hissed, tightening his grip.

"An Akuma can only be destroyed by an Exorcist." Malcolm added. "What would happen if they didn't fight?"

"Stop!" the head nurse tightened her hug around Lenalee. "Don't listen!"

"Fight for the Order, Lenalee!" Malcolm ordered.

"Stop!" Lavi spat.

"Are you not an Exorcist?" Malcolm pressed.

Knowing what she was supposed to do, Lenalee removed the head nurse's boots.

"Lenalee..." the head nurse gasped.

"Le..." Lavi blinked when Lenalee walked out as Malcolm smirked.

"No... Lenalee, why?" the head nurse muttered as Lenalee stopped before the door.

"Please don't come, Head Nurse." Lenalee requested, hugging herself. "Thank you. The day my brother came here, I felt that I couldn't run away form here anymore. I stopped fleeing since that day. I stopped, and became an Exorcist. I made him abandon everything for me. I distorted his future and his liberty. I locked him up in here so I can live with him,w ho gave up everything for me."

With that, she walked off, Malcolm following behind.

"Yes Lenalee..." Malcolm remarked. "You cannot run away afterall."

"I'm sorry!" Lenalee replied, a rivulet of tears rolling down her face.

"This is wrong... this is so wrong!" the head nurse knelt to her knees and sobbed.

"Head Nurse..." one of her assistants muttered.

"Lena..." Lavi was about to go after her when he stopped.

_Are you chasing after her? Are you doing this as the heir to Bookman, or...?_ he asked himself.

"Damn!" he cursed and ran out.

"Lavi!" the head nurse gasped. "Lavi!"

* * *

Back on the Science Division floor...

"Hurry!" Koumi urged as the group edged away from the Ark's gate. "Get him away from the gate as much as possible!"

The Level Four smiled as it cracked open the shield.

"You can't run away, Chief." it chuckled.

* * *

Back in the demolished Lab 5...

Howard was bandaging Allen's wounds.

Allen winced as he woke up.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_There are more people behind this." the Level Four remarked as it approached the Ark's gate._

* * *

"I have to stop him, or everybody'll..." Allen replied as he struggled to get up, before falling onto his back.

"With those injuries, it's impossible to even stand!" Howard protested.

* * *

Back in the science division...

"3rd gate area, central exit closed!" the intercom announced as the gate slid shut. "Each section should begin evacuation as directed!"

"Please go, Chief!" one of the Finders trapping the Level Four looked down to Koumi who was boarding the elevator. "To Hevlaska's place for the Innocence!"

The Level Four turned and focused on Koumi who was at the elevator's controls.

"Where do you think you're going, Chief?" it inquired.

* * *

On the elevator...

"Hey!" Koumi scolded as Kanda hopped on. "You, evacuate!"

"You think I can?" Kanda retorted.

"If Kanda-san is going, then so am I!" Chaoji insisted.

"You'll be punished if you get on!" Koumi threatened.

"There's my Innocence at Hevlaska's too." Kanda reminded him. "It's not a joke if you couldn't get it. The barrier won't last too long either. If worst comes to worst, I'll be the defense."

"Don't be silly! We can't waste your life on something like this!" Koumi objected.

"Then you should probably run away really well so you won't get in my way!" Kanda managed a smirk.

"Hurry Koumi! Collect the Cube and the Innocence within me! Athena's already weakening from activating the 'Heart' for too long!" Hevlaska urged. "Besides, Levellier will bring Lenalee here!"

Koumi gasped when he recalled Lenalee's request.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I'm going to have Hevlaska put Innocence into me!" Lenalee told him._

* * *

"Descent!" Koumi slammed his palm into the controls.

"We're counting on you, Chief!" one of the Finders looked down.

"I'll play with you, Chief." the Level Four chuckled. "I'll give you 10 seconds. 10."

* * *

In the lift...

"It stopped..." Lenalee blinked when the damaged lift skidded to a stop on the bottom floor.

"I thought I was gonna die." Lavi remarked as Malcolm patted himself down.

"It's broken because of the quake." Malcolm supplied. "Ah well, we progressed further than we thought. We'll take the stairs from here on."

By the way, why are _you_ here, Bookman Jr?" he turned to Lavi.

"Recording huh?" he snorted as Lavi looked away. "Bookman are like hyenas on the battlefield. Oh well, it's in the regulations. Do as you like."

"Thanks." Lavi replied.

"Lavi." Lenalee looked at the older teen.

"I didn't come to stop you." Lavi assured her. "If Lenalee decided so, I can't say anything. But let me come with you!"

"Stop Levellier!" Hevlaska's voice sounded over his comlink.

"Is it you, Hevlaska?" Malcolm inquired.

"The Level 4 will come here soon!" Hevlaska informed him. "There's no time for us to wait for Lenalee and the Innocence to synch properly."

"We only need a moment." Malcolm told her. "All we need for you to do is put Innocence inside Lenalee's body."

"What?" Hevlaska demanded.

"Don't mistake, this is a request from Lenalee herself." Malcolm informed her. "She happened to know about the past experiments."

"Don't be ridiculous! Lenalee is one of us!" Hevlaska protested. "Such a thing..."

"One of us?" Malcolm echoed. "This is an order, Hevlaska! What is so different from what you have been doing, obeying our orders, for the past 100 years?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You aren't a saint!" a younger Malcolm spat when he was presented before Hevlaska. "You family murderer!"_

_He was rewarded by a slap on the face by his father as Malcolm glared up at his father._

* * *

"It is an order, Hevlaska. Do it." Malcolm ordered.

"Nothing," he told the teens behind him. "Hurry!"

As they descended the stairs, Lavi recalled what Bookman had told him about the Levellier family.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Malcolm C. Levellier." Bookman begun. "There are many Levelliers in the upper stratum of the Central Administration, and this man especially is at the head of the family. The Levelliers are the family who began amassing power rapidly soon after the Order was established. There is a record from that period that states a daughter of the family was offered to God as the saint. There is no record that states what happened to that girl after that. After that, the Levelliers were promised important positions and were given duties as the blood kin to that saint."_

* * *

_The duties were probably the human experiments that tried to sync the blood kin to the adapter to the Innocence; that used to go o until Koumi became the Chief._ Lavi realized. _That, and probably providing the specimen for the experiment. The method can be easily imagined. To let a blood-relative to go through that... for 100 years._

"Inspector, what are you here for?" he voiced out.

"Pardon me?" Malcolm inquired.

"I'm asking why're you running right now?" Lavi clarified.

"There is nothing but to defeat the Earl." Malcolm told him just as the elevator Koumi was boarding entered Hevlaska's place.

* * *

Up top...

"0." the Level Four finished its countdown and proceeded to annihilate the Finders in its path.

"That noise... is that from above?" Koumi hissed.

* * *

Below...

Both Hevlaska and Athena gasped as the Level Four continued its rampage just as Malcolm burst into the room with Lenalee and Lavi in tow.

"What was that noise?" Lavi inquired.

"It's coming!" Kanda frowned at the incoming Level Four.

"Hevlaska!" Koumi shouted downwards.

"Brother!" Lenalee screamed.

The Level Four grinned and fired its charged up energy at the descending elevator.

"Koumi!" Hevlaska gasped as the elevator came crashing down.

"Brother!" Lenalee screamed as she and Lavi looked over the ledge.

"Help!" Lavi remarked as he jumped down. "We might still be in time!"

"That's...!" Malcolm exclaimed, looking up.

"Level 4." Lavi added as he ran to the crush site. "Please be alive, Koumi!"

"Brother, brother!" Lenalee teared.

"If the elevator's like that, it's impossible to collect the Innocence now!" Malcolm remarked as he grabbed Lenalee and pulled her before Hevlaska. "Hevlaska! Innocence for Lenalee! Hurry!"

* * *

In the crash site...

"Chief..." one of the two Finders charged with protecting him muttered.

"Koumi!" Kanda remarked.

"Chief!" the second Finder called out.

"Damn, the elevator... will it still move?" Koumi cursed, looking at the demolished elevator. "From the looks of it, it's..."

"Kanda-kun!" he blinked at the smoking Kanda. "You protected me..."

"You're loud. Shut up." Kanda retorted, using his healing power.

"Chief, are you alright?" one of the Finders asked.

"Yes, thank you." Koumi turned to the two. "Are you alright as well?"

"We're..." the Finder smiled, before the both turned black. Knowing what was about to happen, Koumi turned away as the two crumbled into dust.

"Koumi! Yuu too?" Lavi voiced out.

"Lavi!" Kanda turned towards the voice.

"Oh good, you're alive?" Lavi asked, emerging from the smoke.

"Of course." Kanda retorted.

_If Lavi's here..._ Koumi realized and turned towards Hevlaska.

"Lenalee!" he exclaimed.

"The tag game's over, Chief?" the Level Four mocked.

"You can stay back, you know." Kanda remarked, the two eighteen-year-olds positioned themselves before Koumi.

"Not yet!" Lavi grinned.

"Not yet." the Level Four repeated as it charged.

* * *

Up top...

"Now Hevlaska, put Innocence inside her body!" Malcolm ordered, tossing Lenalee onto the platform.

Hevlaska relented and lifted Lenalee with her whimsy appendages.

"Lenalee..." she remarked, presenting the black cube before the sixteen-year-old.

"I'm okay. I can do it, Hevlaska." Lenalee assured her.

"I'm so sorry, Koumi." Hevlaska added.

"Put it in!" Malcolm ordered.

"Heart Innocence, activate." Athena whispered, triggering the 'Heart' as Hevlaska proceeded to place Lenalee's Innocence into the girl.

Just then, the Level Four's attack blasted Hevlaska from the back, severely injuring the 'Innocence Keeper'.

"Hevlaska!" Lenalee screamed as she fell out of Hevlaska's grip, Athena being thrown bodily out of Hevlaska by the aftershock.

"Hevlaska! Hevlaska!" Malcolm hollered.

"There are still people around." the Level Four chirped, holding onto Kanda before dropping him. "What are you doing here?"

"Damn!" Lavi cursed.

_Lenalee..._ Koumi's eyes widened.

"Brother..." Lenalee muttered.

"Innocence..." she reached out to the black cube.

_My visions... fading._ She realized. _No... no. Please... Please! To God, who I hate so much! Lend my your power. This is the first time I want Innocence so much..._

"Lenalee, do what you must." Athena told her.

"Ami-nee..." she looked over at the weakened Athena as the Level Four stepped onto the platform.

* * *

SailorStar9: Finally a longer chapter. Now that's done, in the next chapter, realizing that it is Athena who had stopped it before, the Level Four approaches the Goddess menacingly. Lenalee remembers her life before the Innocence forced her to live at the black tower. She reflects on how Koumi joined the Black Order to be with her. Lenalee drinks the Innocence that had been infused with Athena's blood and then blood pours out of her legs. Later, the Innocence uses her blood to materialize into boots; thus avoiding the need to become parasitic. She battles the Level 4 with Allen and they end up pushing Allen's sword through the Akuma.


	56. The Word of Promise

SailorStar9: Chapter 54 goes up. This is Chapter 55. Read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 55: The Word of Promise

* * *

_Lenalee's flashback_

"_For example, when you go to sleep. I wish I'd wake up the next morning and find out that it's all been a dream." a younger Lenalee mused._

"_This world didn't have the Earl of Millennium, Akuma or an Exorcist..." she added, waking up abruptly, finding herself on her bed in her room. "It's just been a very bad dream."_

"_When I think, oh, I'm so glad, it's just a dream." she sighed in relief. "I head Brother's voice calling me. And I smell the aroma of breakfast from the direction of the kitchen."_

_Lenalee blinked at the smoke emitting from the kitchen before breaking into a smile._

"_It's just like a boring ending to a silly novel that I might have read before." she added. "The reader would be disappointed."_

_Putting on her sandals, Lenalee hurried to the kitchen only to fins Koumi had burnt breakfast._

"_How many times have I imagined such a silly illusion?" she told herself._

* * *

Back in the present...

_Innocence..._ Lenalee reached out to the black cube. _Please... please! God, whom I hate so much, please give me back my power!_

"Hey! Look at me." the Level Four demanded.

_I..._ Lenalee pleaded as she crawled towards the black cube. _This is the first time I've desired Innocence so much._

"Hey!" the Level Four ordered, approaching the deeply weakened Athena as it recognized the diminishing Cosmo she emitted. "You! You were the one who stopped me from before, weren't you?"

Powering up an energy ball at the Goddess, it added, "There's only one punishment for those who dare to stop me: total annihilation!"

Just then, Allen came into the scene, dropping down before the Akuma.

"Allen Walker!" Malcolm blinked as he watched from the smoke.

"Huh?" the Level Four inquired as it floated up to avoid the attack. "It's strange that you should be able to move so much. I thought I hurt you enough so you wouldn't be able to move."

Charging down, it rammed into Allen, throwing him back as Timcanpy fluttered over to the deeply weakened Athena.

"Sorry Tim." Athena let out a small smile. "Looks like I've been activating the "Heart' for too long."

"But..." she looked down at the glowing pink spiked heart-shaped Innocence. "It's all I can do for now."

His Clown Belt wrapping on a railing, Allen leapt over to the platform. The level Four went after him and started using Allen as a punching bag. With a roundabout kick, the Akuma sent Allen flying into a wall above Koumi.

"Allen-kun!" Koumi exclaimed, the teen sliding down as his sword dropped.

"Allen-kun!" he hurried to Allen's side.

"These injuries..." he gasped, noticing the blood in his hand. "How are you moving in a situation like this?"

_Crown Clown is a worn Innocence._ He mused as Allen got back up. _Is it controlling the body that can't move by force?_

"Allen-kun!" he shouted after the teen who had rushed back into battle just as Lenalee touched the aura around the Innocence cube.

"I'm... tired of... grieving..." Lenalee mumbled, surrounded by the cube's aura.

"Lenalee..." Koumi gasped at the glowing green light. "Did she start to synch with the Dark Boots?"

"Go, Koumi." Lavi said behind him. "She's living for you. You know that. Stay with her. you're her brother, aren't you?"

"I..." Koumi started. "Don't know... what I can do for her?"

"What..." Kanda growled. "Are you saying now!?"

"Go, you Sister Complex!" he fumed, giving Koumi a kick on the butt. "Listening to you makes me pissed off!"

"Kanda-kun..." Koumi sweatdropped.

"You, why did you enter the Order?" Kanda retorted.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I'm home." Koumi told his sister as he stroked a younger Lenalee's head. "I'm going to live in this house from now on, too."_

"_Brother!" the bedded Lenalee wept._

"_I'm home." Koumi assured her._

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"_Welcome home, Lenalee." Koumi greeted his sister._

"_I'm... home." Lenalee stammered._

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"_Have a good time!" Koumi waved farewell to his sister._

"_I'm off!" Lenalee turned to him._

* * *

_Slightly grown up now..._

_Lenalee was returning from a mission when she looked up and saw Koumi welcome her back with open arms. Dropping her briefcase, she leapt into her brother's embrace._

"_Welcome home." Koumi told her._

* * *

Back in the present...

"Lenalee..." Koumi stood up and walked to where his sister was.

* * *

_A little grown up now..._

"_Lenalee!" Johnny called out. "Welcome home, Lenalee!"_

"_I'm home!" Lenalee smiled, after returning from a mission._

"_Welcome home!" Koumi greeted his sister in his office._

"_I'm home, Brother!" Lenalee beamed._

* * *

As Koumi walked towards her, Lenalee was praying to the Innocence cube.

_I'm no longer that weak girl who cried in bed. _She implored. _There's Brother and everyone else. That alone can keep me fighting in this nightmare world. Innocence, if you can turn this feeling into the power to protect everyone, I'll follow you._

"Until the day everything ends, I'll follow you everywhere." she told the cube. "But... but... in the end..."

She gasped as she looked at the approaching Koumi.

"In the end," she looked back at the cube in her palms. "I'll promise to come back to Brother."

At her plead, the cube dissolved into liquid.

"Lenalee..." Athena begun.

"Ami-nee..." Lenalee turned to the Goddess.

"Since you've decided, then receive my power." Athena told her.

"Athena's... power..." Lenalee blinked.

Athena merely nodded and she approached the younger girl. Swiping the blood off the wound on her arm, the Goddess dripped droplets of her blood into the puddle of Innocence.

"It's done." Athena noted.

"I'm off, Brother!" Lenalee then smiled at Koumi.

_So, please, for now..._ she pleaded. _Please tell me, 'Have a nice time'. So I can smile and say, 'I'm home'._

With that, she drank the Innocence.

Koumi and Malcolm looked on in shock as Lenalee gulped down the Innocence without hesitation.

_She swallowed it!_ Koumi was stunned.

"Lenalee!" he screamed, rushing towards his sister.

Lenalee then winced as blood poured out from her ankles when Koumi reached her.

"Lenalee!" Koumi urged, when Lenalee gripped her chest.

"Bleeding..." he looked at the pool of blood on the floor.

_A rejection reaction?_ Malcolm wondered as Allen crashed into the platform.

"Allen Walker!" he turned to the panting teen.

"Get away!" Allen warned.

"More! More!" the Level Four laughed, charging up an energy ball.

"Exorcist!" it declared, releasing the large energy sphere.

With a cry, Allen blocked the ball with his blade, before getting pushed back gradually by the immense power.

"Hold on, damn you!" Kanda retorted, his hand gripping onto the blade handle.

"There's only you right now!" Lavi agreed, gripping onto the blade handle.

In an unison cry, the three males held up the attack.

* * *

On the other side of the platform...

"Lenalee..." Hevlaska muttered.

"Hevlaska." Koumi looked up at the 'Innocence Keeper'.

"Wait." Hevlaska told him, knowing what he wanted. "I'll see her now. Don't touch her legs!"

Then, she reached over to analyze Lenalee.

"To swallow it... Lenalee..." she mumbled.

"The Innocence liquefied on its own," Koumi informed her. "As if it was telling her to drink it!"

"Is the Innocence living in Lenalee's body properly?" Malcolm inquired. "Well, what? Hevlaska!"

The blood won't stop!" Koumi gasped. "The blood!"

"Allen-kun!" he turned back to the battle after the three males pushed the energy ball back.

"Damn! You're still not down!" the Level Four snorted at the panting Allen as Kanda growled, glaring back at the younger teen.

Its attention was caught when Lavi emerged from the smoke.

"Yuu!" the redhead told the swordsman after grabbing hold onto the Level Four.

At his cue, Kanda leapt at the Akuma, sword-first.

"Sprout!" the swordsman shouted at Allen, his blade shattered in the Akuma's palm.

With that, Allen came down from above, swinging his sword at the Akuma.

"He stopped it!" Lavi was stunned when the Akuma caught the sword.

"No, no!" the level Four mocked, powering up. "With attacks like that, you won't even make a playmate."

"How boring!" it declared, pushing the three off itself.

"Come on, let's play more." it remarked as it charged up again. "With me!"

"Allen-kun!" Koumi exclaimed when the energy ball clashed into the teen.

"Well, Hevlaska?" Malcolm looked at her.

"What is this?" Hevlaska was shocked.

"What happened?" Malcolm pressed.

"It's not there!" Hevlaska replied. "The Innocence that should have been swallowed... there's been a trace that it went through her body, but... I can't feel it from Lenalee's body!"

"What? Don't be silly!" Malcolm objected.

"No, it's not in her body!" Hevlaska confirmed. "Where can it be?"

"In her blood." Athena replied, as she pushed herself up, her Cosmo radiating weakly around her.

"Look." she nodded at Lenalee when the blood around Lenalee's ankles crystallized as one crystal dropped onto the blood.

_The blood...!_ Koumi's eyes widened.

Then, the crystallized blood turned into a winged statue as it bent over to its mistress.

"Can it be...?" Koumi realized.

Lenalee peered open her eyes and stroked the crystal statue.

"Innocence..." she muttered. "Did you receive... my resolve?"

In response, the Innocence melted into her legs.

"Can it be that Innocence is trying become a weapon just with Lenalee's blood?" Koumi realized.

"Activate!" Lenalee instructed, the familiar green light of the Innocence glowing brightly on her legs.

* * *

Above...

"You tried very hard..." the Level Four remarked, encasing Allen's head in a pinkish energy aura. "But... it's a goodbye now!"

"How dare you destroy my home!" Lenalee demanded, landing on the Akuma's outstretched arm and preventing it from finishing Allen off.

"New enemy!" the Level Four powered up another energy ball.

_He's coming._ Lenalee realized.

Turning to Allen, she held onto him as the Level Four released its attack.

"Allen! Lenalee!" Lavi gasped when the energy ball clashed into a wall.

"He took it directly!" Kanda added.

"No, it didn't hit." the Akuma corrected.

"There you are!" it looked up as he flew up.

"All the way up there!" Lavi was astonished. "Yuu, did you see?"

"No, I couldn't..." Kanda replied.

"Too fast..." Allen mumbled, as Timcanpy fluttering beside him, holding onto his sword with its tail.

"So, sorry! Are you feeling sick?" Lenalee blinked.

_It's weird; I didn't mean to fly this high._ She mused, looking down at her Innocence. _It_'s_ been a while; did I lose my senses?_

"What's... this?" she blinked, noticing the black butterfly wings on the bottom of her ankles.

The Akuma's rain of energy blasts shook her out of her musings and Lenalee responded by jumping onto each of the energy blasts to leap to safety.

With a cry, she met with the upcoming Akuma with her new Dark Boots.

"Lenalee..." Allen told her as they were propelled upwards. "I'm okay, so let me go. If I extend Clown Belt, I won't fall. And... I'm sorry I couldn't protect anyone at all."

"I'm sorry." he looked away.

"I'm sorry too. I was too late." Lenalee added, the two breaking apart.

"Let's stop him." Allen told her.

Lenalee nodded in agreement as Timcanpy returned Allen's sword.

"We're going!" Allen noted, the two turning to face the Level Four.

"Come!" the Akuma faced their challenge.

* * *

Below...

"Good, she's matching the Level Four evenly." Malcolm noted as the battle raged up top. "Lenalee's synchronization is a success! If she goes on like this with Allen Walker..."

_Is it, really?_ Koumi wondered. _Allen-kun should have gone beyond his limit already. Lenalee's just activated too!_

"Don't worry." Athena assured him.

"Athena..." Koumi turned to the teen Goddess beside him. "Your Cosmo..."

"I'm okay." Athena told him.

Looking up at the two warring teens, she added, "I've embedded my powers into both their Innocence; my Cosmo into Allen's and my blood into Lenalee's. In other words, they aren't fighting alone right now. I too, am fighting alongside with them."

Just then, Koumi's intercom crackled to life.

* * *

Up top...

After knocking Allen upwards, the Level Four grinned, turning its attention to Lenalee. Lenalee jumped aside to avoid its punch, somersaulting backwards to dodge its attack before gripping the Akuma with her evolved Innocence and sending it back down. Not giving the Level Four any respite, the two came down hard on the Akuma, sending it crashing onto the platform below.

The Akuma's eyes then widened as Allen sank his sword into its chest.

"Too bad." it smirked, realizing that the blade had not completely pierced through it.

"Oh, really?" Allen returned its smirk as Lenalee came down onto the blade handle.

The Level Four growled as the blade sank deeper into it when Lenalee jumped up once more.

_Coming again!_ It realized what Lenalee intended to do.

_Higher, faster!_ Lenalee prayed, somersaulting in the air. _Accelerate more and give greater power!_

At her plea, the butterfly wings appeared on the bottoms of her ankles once more.

_These Dark Boots are different from the previous ones, just as I thought._ Lenalee realized. _I don't have to control it, it just responds to my feelings. It feels really different from an equipment-type!_

"Go!" she hollered, using her new power to charge down at the Akuma below.

"Let me go!" the Level Four demanded.

"Like I will!" Allen retorted.

"Let me go, you bastard!" the Akuma ordered, trying to pull the blade out.

Allen's eyes widened when the Level Four managed to pull the sword out, but not before Lenalee landed on top of the handle, sinking the sword once more into its chest.

"Did they do it?" Lavi inquired.

Lenalee landed on the platform, looking at the panting Allen.

Unknownst to them, the Level Four twitched its fingers, indicating that the battle was not over.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. In the next chapter, just as everyone thinks that the Level 4 is defeated, it suddenly wakes up and attack Allen. However it is destroyed later on by the help of the Marshalls. Although the Level 4 has been destroyed, true to Athena's suspicions, not only are the Earl of Millennium and the Noah still alive, they are in the course of making a new Akuma egg.


	57. It Echoes In The Long Morning

SailorStar9: With Chapter 55 up, Chapter 56 is officially the end of the anime, or until Hoshino Katsura-sama continues with the anime series. Until then, read and review.

Disclaimers I don't own Sailor Moon and D. Grey-man since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Allen/Lenalee pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 56: It Echoes In The Long Morning

* * *

The scene opens with Allen walking through a sandstorm in a desert, his unbuttoned coat failing about. His hood was blown off as Timcanpy got blown away by the intense wind.

* * *

The scene then changes to a lavish ballroom where a ball was held. Tyki was seen dancing with a young woman as the rest of the Noah family looked on from above.

* * *

Back in the fight...

"The retreat's canceled!" Marshall Cross declared, blasting open a hole in an upper wall. "Koumi... you pot-bellied bastard! Using him as a test specimen!"

"Marshall Cross? Truly?" Koumi was astonished.

"Who else do I look like?" Marshall Cross shot back.

"The reason the Level Four stopped moving was because of Master's Carte Garde!" Allen realized.

"Chie..." Reever's voice crackled over Koumi's comlink. "Chief..."

"Reever!" Koumi's eyes widened.

"Chief!" Reever called out.

"Section Chief Reever!" Koumi exclaimed.

"Sorry," Reever replied. "I just became conscious."

"Where are you!?" Koumi inquired.

"I'm under Lab 5, amidst the rubble and the flames." Reever replied. "I don't know the exact location, but... I'm in Miranda's 'Time Out'. I recognize the Maker of Eden as well. Everybody's alive! Please extinguish the fire!"

"Understood! We'll extinguish it right away! Just hold on for a little longer!" Koumi told him. "huddle closer so you can prevent Miranda from tiring out too quickly. Make the limit of the 'Time Out' smaller."

"Marshall Cross." he added, before heading off.

"What?" Marshall Cross inquired.

"I'll return above." Koumi informed him. "Can I ask you to destroy the target with Allen and Lenalee?"

"No need to remind me." Marshall Cross replied. "You can go, Chief."

"Kanda-kun! Lavi!" Koumi shouted over to the two males. "Are you okay!?"

"I can't stand anymore..." Lavi moaned.

"I'm so sorry I made you guys fight without weapons!" Koumi shouted.

"Huh?" Kanda snorted. "There's no logic in you apologizing to us. It's my job to battle Akuma."

"Yuu, you're really a man." Lavi deathpanned.

"Brother!" Lenalee called. "Is there anyone alive in the lab?"

"Is it true, Koumi-san?" Allen asked.

"Yes!" Koumi beamed.

Lenalee smiled in relief as Allen teared.

As Koumi took off, Allen's left eye activated.

"Inno...cence!" the Level Four growled as it struggled to get up.

"What!?" Allen exclaimed.

"Hate, hate, hate!" the Akuma declared.

"I hate Innocence!" it hollered, gripping onto Allen's sword embedded into it

"Hatred much?" Athena muttered, unamused.

"He still can move?" Allen was shocked when the Akuma blasted him off. Lenalee jumped back to avoid getting hit. Pulling the blade out, the Level Four then tossed the sword at Allen, implanting the teen into a wall by his weapon.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee gasped, landing beside him.

"Really, there's no way I can be destroyed in something like this!" the Akuma mocked, standing up.

Lavi and Kanda growled as the Akuma flew towards the two.

"Nope, you're getting destroyed." Marshall Cross corrected, landing on Allen's blade and pointing his revolver at the Akuma.

"Who's the one getting destroyed?" the Level Four demanded, stopping mid-way and charging up.

Marshall Cross fired his bullet just as the Akuma released its attack. The impact knocking the Akuma off.

"Hey, idiot apprentice!" Marshall Cross retorted, pulling out Allen's sword and returning the blade to him. "Stop his movement with Lenalee."

"Yes!" Allen replied, the two younger Exorcists jumping into action.

"That's a child's play!" the Level Four mocked as it dodged both Allen's and Lenalee's attacks, Marshall Cross waiting for his chance.

Chuckling, it landed on the platform after blasting Allen and Lenalee into a wall.

"I'll never...!" Allen retorted, emerging from the smoke.

"Ever...!" Lenalee added beside him before she jumped up, activating her Dark Boots. Out from the smoke, Allen charged at the Akuma.

"... let you destroy Home!" Allen hollered, the two meeting the Akuma head-on.

"I won't let you kill everybody!" Lenalee added, coming down hard on the Akuma. The Akuma knocked the two off it, only to be met by Marshall Cross' gun in its face.

"Should I tell you the reason you're going to be destroyed?" the Marshall asked, firing a shot point blank.

"You really underestimate me." the Akuma grinned, stopping the bullet with its palms.

"Stuff like this!" it retorted, slapping the bullet away.

"Could you only see one shot?" Marshall Cross returned the grin, opening the gun's cartilage and letting five empty bullets fall to the ground.

The Akuma realized too late when the other four bullet shad entered its body.

"Oh yeah, the reason..." Marshall Cross added as his bullets destroyed the Akuma inside out. "I'll give you one shot for the guys here, for now. And the rest, is because you ruined my clothes!", causing Allen and Lenalee to glare at him.

"He's trying to get away from above! Close the shutters, Hevlaska!" Malcolm ordered.

"No, I can't do it in time!" Hevlaska replied.

"Crown Belt!" Allen used his belt to drag the Akuma back down.

"I won't let you go!" he remarked. "I'll destroy you here!"

The Akuma growled as the shutter was about to close before him.

"Here, hold on, hold on; come back down here!" Marshall Zokalo chided above. "I'll play with you aplenty!"

With a tug from his belt, Allen and Lenalee jumped into battle.

The Level Four frowned and turned back to the two youngsters, only to have them shoot through its body, weapons-first.

"Damn...!" the Akuma cursed as it fell back down, the shutters closing. "But, I've killed loads, Earl-sama!"

Marshall Cross added another bullet for good measure.

"Serves him right!" Lavi sighed.

"Geez." Kanda snorted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my Master." Athena joked as she approached the two.

"But as powerful as he is," she glared at her Master. "He's still a jerk."

"Your Cosmo's a lot weaker, Golden Girl." Lavi pointed out.

"Aftereffects of activating the 'Heart' too much." Athena replied.

"What?" Kanda frowned at her.

"I'll live, Peacock." Athena grinned.

The two males did not have a chance to protest when the Akuma's severed head crashed into the platform before Marshall Cross.

"Don't feel too good just yet!" the Akuma chuckled. "Killing the likes of me.. you can be annihilated anytime! We're the ones who're going to win!"

Marshall Cross shut it up by firing a bullet.

"Oh shit," he added. "I was gonna make you into a sample..."

"That's gonna leave a mark." Athena remarked.

"And Lavi," she turned to the redhead. "Bookman's still alive, if you're wondering."

"Really?" Lavi beamed, hurrying over to the flaming lab.

"Really, what were you _two_ thinking?" she chided, kneeling beside the recovering Kanda.

"You'd better take better care of your weapon once I'm through re-generating it." she glared at him. "Got me?"

"Fine." Kanda let out an annoyed snort.

"It's over." Athena added.

"Yeah." Kanda let out a rare smile, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

In the makeshift Command Center...

"It's Koumi, retreat canceled! Level 4 destroyed!" Koumi instructed. "The long morning has ended."

* * *

In the demolished Lab 5...

The water sprinklers were switched on to douse the flames.

* * *

In the makeshift Command Center...

"We'll begin the rescue of Lab 5 and the injured." Koumi instructed. "Each section, please begin right away!"

* * *

Within the 'Time Out'...

"Miranda..." Marie told her, taking her hand into his. "Miranda! You can release it now. It's okay now! Well done!"

"Is it... finished?" Miranda teared.

"Are you alright?" one of the rescuers inquired.

"Nine found, get the stretchers!" he hollered.

"It's the Maker of Eden!" he added, approaching the Embracing Garden.

"Marshall Tiedoll, can you hear us?" he shouted. "Marshall!"

"Yes, I can hear you." Marshall Tiedoll replied, releasing his Embracing Garden. "I'm so glad! I couldn't treat all of them myself! Please attend to them right away."

* * *

On a stretcher...

"Section Chief Reever." Koumi remarked beside Reever.

"Chief..." Reever peered open his eyes.

"It's the Science section of Headquarters after all." Bak noted beside them. "They're sturdy. Good subordinates, Koumi."

"Branch Chief Bak," Reever muttered. "Your presence helped us greatly!"

"Of course, I'm brilliant!" Bak grinned.

"Old man!" Lavi exclaimed. "Are you dead yet?"

"The idiot came..." Bookman remarked. "Leave that; is my hair intact?"

"Let hell I know! Who cares about hair?" Lavi wailed.

"Chief..." Reever started. "Tapp... the guy who was converted into a Skull..."

"Do you want to see him? Koumi asked after a while.

* * *

In the hall that was converted into an infirmary...

"Someone, is there a doctor around?" Lenalee shouted as she ran through the hall. "Allen-kun won't move!"

"Where?" a doctor asked.

"He's quite far below, hurr..." she could not finish her sentence.

"Are you okay?" the doctor inquired and she sank to her knees, the Dark Boots deactivating itself.

"It deactivated?" Lenalee blinked, fingering the blood-red anklets around her ankles.

"Where is Allen Walker?" Howard asked.

* * *

Down below...

Allen was propped up against a pillar.

"Lenalee..." he muttered. "I'll be fine... so go back to everyone in the Science section..."

* * *

Up top...

Lenalee gasped when she saw Johnny holding onto the Skull that was previously Tapp.

"Tapp..." the bespectacled researched wept.

* * *

Down below...

Allen added, "You've been here longer than... me..." as Lenalee hurried over to Tapp. "So... hurry..."

"I let her go." Howard informed him.

"Who is it?" Allen choked out.

"Howard Link." Howard replied.

"Link?" Allen echoed when Howard gave him a piggyback.

"The medical staff already has a handful, so I'll carry you." Howard replied.

"Thank you..." Allen mumbled.

"It's my job." Howard added.

"Reever-san and the others..?" Allen asked.

"Everyone's safe; those who are still human anyway." Howard replied. "Those who were turned into Skulls... are apparently beyond help. Some have already turned into sand and died."

* * *

Up top...

"Tapp..." Lenalee sobbed.

"Tapp!" Reever cried.

"Tapp, Tapp!" Johnny wept. "Don't die! You can't die with something like this!"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You there! Don't die!" Reever scolded to two. "Wake up!"_

"_Let me die..." Johnny muttered, half-dead._

"_I can't move anymore..." Tapp moaned._

"_I said... GET UP!" Reever hollered, pulling Tapp up by his cheeks._

"_If I can sleep right now, I won't mind not waking up for the rest of my life..." Tapp mumbled._

* * *

"If I can live now, I won't mind overworking for the rest of my life..." the Skull muttered in Johnny's arms, before crumbling into dust.

"Tapp..." Johnny sobbed, gripping the falling sand, before wailing over the body. Koumi bowed in respect of his dead comrade as Kanda walked off.

* * *

Down below...

Allen sobbed on Howard's back.

* * *

At Hevlaska's place...

"I see..." Athena sighed, when Kanda returned to inform her about Tapp. "And those turned into Skulls...?"

"Turned into sand." Kanda replied.

"I was afraid of this." Athena confessed.

"What?" Kanda pressed.

"The Earl if Millennium is obviously not dead." Athena replied. "And neither are most of the Noah."

"I thought..." Kanda frowned.

"I think Skinn's the only one who's gone." Athena noted.

"And," she added. "They're in the process of creating another Egg."

"War," she mused. "Is something I have to stop. Only when wars end, will the Earl's ambitions be finally put to rest."

"Yuu." she turned to the contemplating swordsman.

"Be careful out there." she advised.

At his look, she explained, "The Level Four's already powerful enough There's no telling if Akuma can still evolve even further. We may be looking at a Level Five, or even a Level Ten, next time."

"I don't want to lose you." she stroked his cheek. "Or anyone else, for that matter."

"You're afraid." Kanda voiced her concern.

"I'm not afraid of dying." Athena corrected him. "I'm afraid of you guys dying _for_ me."

* * *

Later...

"What Tim? You came?" Marshall Cross asked his creation.

"I'll leave everything in your care until I return from the Central Administration." Malcolm told Howard.

"Yes sir! Please be safe!" Howard handed Malcolm's luggage over.

"Well done, Inspector Link." Malcolm praised.

"Please make sure you don't do anything rude." Koumi reminded Marshall Cross.

"Are you my mommy?" Marshall Cross joked.

"See ya then." he added, placing Timcanpy into Koumi's palm. "Tim said he's not going."

Both Koumi and Reever looked down at the widely grinning golem after Malcolm and Marshall Cross left on a boat.

"Now, now; we'll be busy too, Section Chief Reever." Koumi noted. "We're going to start moving Headquarters."

"Yes sir!" Reever remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Heave..." Allen shifted the boxes that held his belongings onto a trolley.

"Hey Allen," Lavi approached the teen. "Is your room tidy yet?"

"Yes..." Allen replied.

"Marshall Cross is...?" Lavi inquired.

"He went to the Central Administration to attend a conference." Allen replied. "Apparently, he's going to participate in a discussion involving the structure from now on."

"I see." Lavi noted.

"Allen." Johnny wheeled himself over to the duo.

"I'm hoping you'd help me at the new Home." he rested a hand on the downcast teen's head.

Allen smiled, knowing that he was forgiven.

"Allen-kun!" Miranda burst in.

"Miranda-san!" Allen turned to the 'Timekeeper'.

"Krory-san woke up!" Miranda beamed.

* * *

Beside the awake Krory...

"Krory-san, I'm so glad you woke up safely!" Chaoji sobbed.

"Krory!" Allen burst into the infirmary, with Lavi and Miranda in tow.

"Allen, Lavi." Krory looked at the two.

"Kuro-chan, I'm so glad!" Lavi beamed.

"I felt I was dreaming for a long time." Krory replied. "But even in the dream, everyone stayed with me like this."

"Hey!" Kanda interrupted outside.

"What, Yuu?" Lavi inquired.

"Chief's calling you to his room." Kanda informed them and headed out.

* * *

In Koumi's office...

"This is an advanced form of an equipment-type." Koumi told the assembled Exorcists. "It's a weapon Innocence had formed in exchange for the blood."

"Athena's blood that is." he noted, turning to the teen Goddess.

"We tentatively call this Crystal-type." he added.

"Crystal-type?" Lenalee echoed from he chair.

"Can this Crystal-type only occur to Lenalee?" Marshall Tiedoll inquired.

"No, there's a high possibility that it will happen to other Equipment types as well." Koumi replied.

"It all depends on the 'Heart'." Athena remarked.

Looking at the pink heart-shaped Innocence around her neck, she added, "The 'Heart' still holds a lot of secrets I have yet to uncover. But, I think it will reveal what it deems as necessary when the time is right."

"I guess God wants to make us stronger!" Marshall Tiedoll noted after a while.

"Maybe so..." Allen agreed. "We managed to avoid total destruction with the last attack. But to me, it feels like the Earl is saying that he can kill us Exorcists anytime. So we have to get stronger. Get stronger and continue fighting... until the day Akumas are gone. Until the day the Earl of Millennium is defeated."

* * *

After the meeting...

"Really, it wouldn't be odd if such a small organization as this was crushed by the Earl a century ago." Bookman noted.

"What do you mean?" Lavi looked at his Master.

"What if there was a reason the Earl was keeping the Order alive?" Bookman posted a question.

Lavi gasped at the implication.

"I guess we just have to see what happens for now." he noted.

Bookman nodded, "I wonder if Athena realizes this as well."

"I guess the record of battle will continue on." Lavi remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"You still have that." Kanda noted, seeing the evening gown Athena had in her suitcase as she packed her belongings.

"Yes." Athena replied, a smile gracing her face when she recalled when she wore it.

"Remembered huh?" Kanda smirked, looking at her wistful smile.

"Two and a half years ago, when you claimed my 'Last Dance', yeah." Athena chuckled.

"I think we pretty much gave everybody a heart attack." she grinned, Kanda returning her grin with a smirk. It had been tradition within the Order that if a guy claimed a girl's 'Last Dance' during the Christmas ball, they would end up 'happily ever after'.

"It's understandable; the two most cold-blooded Exorcists in each other's arms, _dancing_ together..." her grin widened. "But I _still_ think Jeryy's reaction was over-dramatic."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kanda accused, already knowing where her brain was going.

"You know me too well." Athena chuckled.

* * *

Later that night, somewhere in the world...

"Oh, isn't it Marquis Mikk?" one of the richer ladies inquired, seeing Tyki on the dance floor.

"Long time no see, Madam." Tyki turned to her, kissing her hand as a friendly gesture.

"Is the Earl of Millennium alright?" the lady asked.

"Yes." Tyki replied. "And this lady is...?"

"She is my daughter... today is her first time at the ball." the woman replied, as her daughter approached. "Would you dance with her, if you don't mind?"

"With pleasure." Tyki replied, leading the young lady onto the dance floor.

* * *

Up top on the second floor...

"Tyki really suits a stage like this." Road remarked, looking down. "Don't you think so, father?"

"Perhaps so..." the Earl of Millennium, now in human form, remarked as Road's adopted father smiled at her.

"I heard you got the Egg back, but it was broken?" Road inquired.

"But, I'm making a new one at the moment." the Earl replied.

"They only believe that Akuma is a weapon of murder." Lulubell, also in human form, added. "They do not know what it means for them to evolve."

"That is the way it should be." the Earl remarked, placing a cube of sugar into his tea cup. "We are going to enter the hub of power and begin war, which will create more tragedy."

"Yes, sadness will create tragedy. Tragedy gives birth to Akuma." he added, drinking his tea.

"To think that the14th got in league with the Innocence of all things..." Road remarked, picking up the stack of paper with Allen's data on it. "And of all, Allen's..."

"Allen Walker..." the Earl echoed. "The day the 14th designated him as the Player... I often dream... why did I not kill him that night...? Was it necessity or coincidence?"

* * *

As the ending song played in the background...

"Mana, I'll keep on walking." Allen told the picture in his almost cleared-out room. "No matter who I am... there's nothing to change that I'm an Exorcist.

"Here, coffee!" Lenalee, now dressed in her new coat, placed her brother's cup on the table, Koumi being buried under the pile of books.

"I'll fight with these comrades!" Allen promised.

"Kanda-san!" Chaoji beamed, as Kanda walked ahead of him, Marshall Tiedoll and Marie.

"Che!" the swordsman snorted and went his way.

"Another war..." Lavi sighed, watching the procession below.

"To end the Earl of Millennium's vision of the world's end..." Allen swore as the human form Earl brought a rose from a girl, Tyki looking on from the carriage. "It is the duty of the Exorcist."

Fin

* * *

SailorStar9: With episode 103 as the end of the anime series, this fic is put on hold indefinitely, or until Hoshino Katsura-sama continues with the anime series. Until then, adios!


End file.
